DoubleTale
by XWolf26
Summary: What if two humans were in the Underground at once? What if one human was DETERMINED to stop the other? What if they could both SAVE? What happens when an Unstoppable Force meets an Immovable Object? When a certain scientist pulls enough of himself together, he finally finds a way to stop the destruction of his world. All he has to do is break through one wall... (Paranoid rating)
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so I'm not entirely sure on even starting this story, I'm more just typing this to get the idea out of my head. If you're reading this, you either broke into my computer or I was dumb enough to post this.**

 **I'm not even entirely sure where I'll go with this, if I go anywhere with it at all, and I doubt I have the time to update it more than once every few weeks.**

 **So... This first chapter won't explain a lot, but please don't confuse questions for plot holes, though with my luck there'll be a few of those.  
**

 **Note the fact that this is not some stupid self insert, it just happens to be written in first person.**

 **No offense to people who do self inserts. I just don't particularly care for them.**

 **Anywho, if you're reading this, I suppose I should tell you...**

 **You're going to have some kind of time depending on what your opinion of the story is.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale  
**

* * *

Golden pedals and blinding light.

That's what I woke up to _that_ morning. Not my alarm, not my parents, just the light burning my eyes from the top of that hole.

... Why was I in a hole?

My body burned with the pain that can only come from falling from how ever many feet it was from that hole to this bed of golden flowers.

Come to think of it, this was more of a deep cave than a hole.

And it looked oddly familiar.

I forced myself to sit up, looking around. I felt something in my pocket, and reached in, pulling out a pen.

"Huh... Where did that come from?" I asked myself. "And why, of all questions I should have, is that my first one?" I added, looking around this cavern.

As I stood, I noticed the headphone cord running from my ears, where the earbuds were draped over, not actually in my ears to allow hearing.

"Unhuh... Well, this is a strange fever dream." I stumbled my way to the exit, and looked back once more at the bed of flowers I'd landed on.

It almost looked like someone else had landed their earlier than me.

"Heh... It's funny..." I said to myself, walking through the door into another room, where another hole in the cave ceiling shone down to a single spot on the floor, where it looked as if a flower had been plucked from the ground.

Or went back into it.

"This place almost looks like..." Panic was beginning to rise in my voice as the similarities were beginning to register.

"Heheh..." I laughed nervously, feeling cold sweat forming on my skin. "Yep, definitely a weird dream! Heheh..."

I couldn't remember a lot, and was really trying to as I stepping through that room, glancing down into the empty flower hole.

No demonic flower to be found.

I stepped through yet another door, and as I was stared down by the looming ruins, I gulped.

But somewhere, deep down, I felt something strange...

Determination?

From me?

Definitely strange...

I had been trying fairly hard to beat down the panic rising in me. So what if I was in some sort of video game? I mean, all questions aside, this was obviously just a dream.

No matter how much Undertale breaks the forth wall, it could never...

I found myself staring at a glowing gold star, shifting as it awaited my touch.

I slowly reached for it, and as I touched it, a screen popped up.

*The shadow of the ruins looms above, filling you with DETERMINATION. All HP restored.

"This... This dream really pays attention to detail, huh..?" I gulped as I heard that familiar saving sound.

"Okay... Okay, stop panicking. If you are, somehow in Undertale, then I'm sure you'll be fine. I mean, the characters are nice, Frisk should be dealing with all of the real problems, and who knows, maybe I can just sit with good ol' goat mom until we all get to the surface?"

As I tried to convince myself things were going to be fine, I went through the ruins, memory of the game serving quite well.

But I felt my hopes sink as I reached something.

A dummy, viciously smashed apart by what could have been a stick, cotton all over the ground.

As I got to the next save, I noticed the Froggit there was gone.

*Playfully crinkling through the leaves fills you with DETERMINATION. HP restored.

I felt myself picking up the pace as I went through the ruins, remembering the puzzles well.

I reached Spider Bake Sail, but I had no money. And even if I had some, it seemed there were no spiders.

"M-man, the Ruins are unusually dusty... Heheh..." I gulped once more as I went on, the three Froggits of the next room missing.

I felt myself break into a sprint, rushing up the steps and into Toriel's home.

"Uh... Hello?" I called out. Nobody came.

I rushed through the home, into the living room first. A book was set down, reading glasses set on top of it.

"No no no no..." I ran into the kitchen, finding a large pie missing one or two slices.

"I'm gonna need this..." I told myself, taking hold of the pie. It suddenly disappeared, and a screen appeared before me.

It read my name, my LV (One, of course.), and my HP. I looked into the option labeled Stats.

Weapon: Pen.

Armor: Headphones.

"... Oh sweet merciful Neptune everything in this game is going to kill me..." I gulped, reading the description of my items.

Pen:

Mightier than the sword. + 2 Attack.

Headphones:

Some music should keep you DETERMINED, right? + 1 Defense. + 1 Speed.

"Well at least some music can apparently make me faster... I won't question that..." I muttered, before remembering what I was supposed to be doing.

I closed out of my items, now full of pie slices, and sprinted down the halls.

I ran down the stairs, coming to a long hallway, which I also sprinted down.

"Y... You... Really hate me that much..?"

My eyes widened, and my speed increased.

"Now I see who I was protecting by keeping you here."

I shook my head, my feet pounding against the tile floor.

"Not you... But them..!"

My feet pounded almost as loud as my heart.

 _"Ha... Ha..."_

I ran out into the open, sliding to a stop as I watched a pile of dust fall to the ground, a child slightly shorter than me standing before it, holding a blood soaked toy knife.

"O-oh no..." Slipped out of my mouth.

The looked slowly over their shoulder at me, eyes icy cold as they stared directly into my soul.

"Who are you?" They asked as they turned to face me, and I unconsciously pulled out my pen, pressing the button on the top and bringing out the point.

I couldn't find the words, fear clear on my face as they stepped closer, and I stepped back.

"You aren't supposed to be here." Their grip on the knife tightened.

"H-heh... M-my thoughts exactly." I managed to choke out, and as their hair covered their eyes, a small smirk tugged at their lips, a red glow coming from their right eye.

"This is my game... And you have no place in it." They grit their teeth, stepping closer as I continued to step back.

"H-hey, look, why don't you just calm down?" I held my hands out, setting my pen back in my pocket.

"Look, we can be friends. I'm not gonna help you, but I..." My eyes narrowed as they continued to move forward.

"... Who am I kidding? I know this is only feeding your sick gore fetish..." I reached for my pen, turning on my music through my headphones as I did so.

"S-so... You might be stronger than me, you might be better at dodging than me, but flight isn't really an option here. And judging from that dust you're coated in, you won't let me by, so I guess I've got no other choice." I stood as ready as I could stand, holding the pen as if it was a knife, ignoring the violent thudding of the heart in my chest.

"Heh..." They laughed lightly as they got closer and closer, the left side of their chest glowing red in a heart shape.

"So if you're gonna kill me..." I grit my teeth, adrenaline pumping through my veins as I shot off the ground towards them.

"I'm at least gonna bloody your nose!"

I slashed at them once, and they moved easily to the side, stabbing directly into my chest with that knife.

My eyes widened, blood spewing from my mouth as I fell forward, holding my chest wound. I sat on my knees, tears rising to my eyes from the pain.

"J-... Jesus, how much force do you have to put behind that thing..?" I looked up at them as they stood over me, my blood added to that on their toy knife.

"Thing's made of plastic, for god's sake..." My vision faded in and out as a grin crept over their face.

"Man, this hurts a lot more than everybody makes it seem..." I looked to the floor.

"Well, don't worry about me. I'm just gonna lay here, catch my breath, go into shock..." I waved a hand dismissively.

They gave a small laugh. "You're mildly amusing. Maybe I should have kept you around longer..." Their grin was from ear to ear, right eye glowing red.

"Hey..." I said after a moment of silence.

"Hm?" They arched a brow at me.

"What are... What are you even doing here?" I looked back up at them as they crossed their arms.

"Don't you know where kids like you are supposed to be on days like these..?" Their grin faultered, and mine widened as I spoke.

"I know someone's told you before... Heh..." I fell to my hands and knees, coughing blood on the floor as they glared at me.

"Well, I'll see you there, you sick, twisted bastard..." I fell face first onto the tile, my vision fading as my eyes closed.

* * *

I gasped as I shot up, laying in front of Toriel's home.

"What..?" I looked at my chest, seeing that the gaping stab wound in it was missing.

"Okay... So we've established that this isn't a dream..." I put a hand over my chest, gulping as I leaned against the tree in front of Toriel's house.

"I... I kinda wanna panic but..." I kept my hand clenched on the chest of my shirt as I stepped into the home once again.

"I feel that strange DETERMINATION..."

I went back through the home, once again picking up those eight pieces of pie.

I stood at the top of those steps for awhile. An hour or two at least.

I knew if I went down there again, they'd kill me again.

"They're probably wondering why they're back here... And if I had to guess they're not too happy about it..." My music played through my headphones as I kept my pen tight in my grip, waiting for them to come up the steps to find me.

After another ten minutes, I sighed, taking a deep breath and going down the stairs.

The halls were a deathly silent as my feet padded down them, echoing through them.

I moved slowly towards the end of the hall, knowing what I was going to find.

My hands clenched into fists as I came up to the pile of dust laying before a large door, blood splattered on the door.

"I'm so, so sorry..." I closed my eyes as I shook my head.

I took a deep breath, and stepped over the dust.

I stopped for a moment, not looking over my shoulder at them as I prepared to go through the blood coated door.

"That sick bastard..."

I looked up at the door, and my eyes widened.

Written in a kind monster's blood, a message had been left for me.

 ** _Don't get in my way_**

I gulped, my hand shaking as I reached for the door.

I pushed it open into Snowdin's cold, zipping up my jacket as the door closed behind me from the wind.

"Okay, maybe if I can find Sans... Maybe if I tell him..." My eyes widened as a thought crossed my mind.

That kid's next boss fight...

And just like that, I was in a sprint.

 _If that little freak thinks I'll just stand by and let him kill Papyrus, he's got another thing coming!_

I passed ignored puzzles, and though there was some dust on the ground, I was sure that I still heard screaming throughout the area, so they clearly hadn't finished up here yet.

I avoided the fighting as best I could, knowing all of the other monsters must be busy there.

I soon reached the entrance to Snowdin, and I gasped for breath, stumbling slightly.

"O-... Okay... I made it here first... Now I just need to-" I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Howdy!"

And here I had hoped flowers would wilt in this cold.

"You shouldn't be here, you know." Flowey told me, glaring at me, though he managed to smile. "There's only supposed to be seven. You shouldn't exist." Flowey told me angrily, face shifting shape to match that rage.

"Technically there's supposed to be eight, but I bet you already knew that, flower." I took hold of my pen once again, one hand over the start button on my music.

Flowey's facial expression became even more enraged.

"Oh, you think you're so funny, don't you?" He grinned, bouncing around happily in the ground.

"You're nothing but an _IDIOT_." He shifted to that angry face of his once more.

"Well I'm clearly smarter than you. What, you honestly believe the kid's not gonna toss you aside when he gets the chance?" I arched a brow at him.

"Who do you think you are?" Flowey demanded to know, tilting his head to the side.

"Someone who can help you." I said seriously, crossing my arms.

"Help me? Why would _I_ need help from an idiot like _you_? And further more why would someone like _you_ want to save someone like _me_?" Flowey questioned, and I shook my head.

"Oh please, _saving_ you would be way too much effort. I just want to help you for some help in return." My eyes narrowed.

"Heh... Yeah, that seems about right. Someone like you, someone as _stupid_ as you would try to find a way around the rule of this world." Flowey shook his head.

"You coward. You don't wanna be killed, but you don't wanna kill. How stupid can you get?" Flowey laughed, throwing his head back dramatically in his mocking laughter.

"Heh, me a coward?" I arched a brow at Flowey, smirking lightly. "You've gotta remember something..."

"What are you-"

"... _Please don't kill me..."_ I put on my best Flowey impression as I spoke, and Flowey looked somewhat confused.

"What are you talking about?" Flowey tensed slightly.

 _"I... I've changed my mind about... All this. This isn't a good idea anymore. Y-you... You should go back. This place is fine the way it is!"_

Flowey's eyes narrowed. "W-... What, is that supposed to sound like me?" His eyes shifted to the side as he spoke.

 _"S-S-STOP MAKING THAT CREEPY FACE! THIS ISN'T FUNNY! YOU'VE GOT A SICK_ _SENSE OF HUMOR!"_

Flowey flinched lightly at the rise in my voice, before a grin crept across his face.

"Fine, you want me to kill you?" Flowey grit his teeth lightly, grinning. "Heh... Idiot."

In an instant, I was standing in a white box, a glowing red heart on my shirt, right over my chest.

"Die!" Flowey demanded, golden petals shooting at me. I moved to the side, one shooting by my ear. There weren't that many, so they were generally easy to dodge.

"Is that the best you can do, Flower?" I said, ducking under another pedal.

The box around me disappeared, and I shot forward, pulling back my pen and stabbing at Flowey, who ducked into the ground, popping up behind me as that box appeared around me once more.

More pedals came this time, moving faster and in straight lines. I jumped to the right, then back to the left. I jumped back, another line coming at me from the side.

"You're fast..." Flowey said, eyes narrowing before he grinned. "For an IDIOT!"

I shot forward again as the box disappeared, swinging rapidly at him as he disappeared and reappeared from different holes.

"How does my intelligence affect my speed?" I questioned as I swung.

"Because... Shut up!" Two vines shot at me, and I dodged between them.

Several pedals came flying at me, and I threw up my arms in defense, feeling my arms be sliced open.

"Die die die die!" Flowey roared, shooting more pedals.

But soon enough the box faded, and I shot off faster than ever before, holding my pen tight as Flowey's eyes widened.

A resounding thud ran through the forest.

Flowey's face was pushed to the side, a bruise forming on it as I pulled back my fist, pinning him to the ground with my other hand.

"W-... What..?! Did you just punch me?!" He snarled up at me.

"Yup." I clicked out the point of my pen, holding it over Flowey's face.

"Now I'm gonna draw on you." I grinned sadistically.

"What?! No! Get off of me!"

"I hope you can wash drawings of penises off of your face when you don't have arms."

"NOOOO!"

* * *

The snow crunched under shoes covered in dust, and a human in a stripped shirt came to Snowdin's entrance, a dust coated glove over their hand.

As they got to the entrance, they stopped, seeing a yellow figure wiping their face in the snow.

"Stupid kid with his stupid pen and his stupid sense of humor and his stupid face..." Flowey muttered, the drawings on his face, censors bluring them, refusing to come off.

"..." The child stared down at him, waiting for Flowey to notice them.

"When I get my hands on that kid I'm gonna... Oh! Howdy." Flowey grinned up at them. "How goes your mission?"

"... Heh..." The child grinned lightly, and Flowey remembered his face.

"Eugh... that freakin' brat... I... Ugh, it's not important. Look, I have some bad news for you, friend. Something different... There's another human. And something tells me he's gonna be trouble." Flowey looked to the side, clearly irritated.

"Something tells me I'm going to enjoy this change... Heheh..." The child couldn't help but laugh at seeing Flowey like this, and Flowey clearly wasn't happy with them for it.

"I figured they wouldn't stay out of my way..." They walked past Flowey, ignoring him.

"Yeah, well... I'll just be here! Trying to get this ink off my face!" Flowey called after them, but they didn't care.

"I don't know who they are... I don't know what they're going to do... But if they can save and load saves, then they'll be a serious problem..." They grit their teeth.

"How is this possible..?!"

* * *

I sat outside of the Snowed Inn, eating a piece of Butterscotch Pie as the cuts on my arms and -somehow- my clothes, healed.

"Well, the flower certainly slowed me down, but I think I can still start changing things here, and just maybe I can stop that freak..." I set down the plate, pie now gone, and looked at it, sighing.

"I... I let all of those monsters die... No, there's nothing I could do." I shook my head. "I mean, if I fight them now, then even if I kill them, they'll just load their save. If we fight, It'll be a never ending battle..." I stared at that plate, pie crumbs still on it.

"I'm sorry..." I muttered, before hearing footsteps and looking up immediately.

"Hello!" The tall skeleton said, and a smile came to my face immediately.

"You looked sad." He looked to the side. "But fear not!" He immediately looked back, taking up some sort of heroic stance.

"I, the Great Papyrus, will dry your tears!" He proclaimed, and I found myself laughing, shaking my head.

It felt like seeing a familiar face after some horrible incident. It was so... Relieving.

"Ah, I see I have already succeeded! This is no surprise, for all tasks require little to no effort from The Great Papyrus!" He gestured to himself, grinning victoriously.

"H-heh... Yeah, I would expect that from someone as great as you." I stood, smiling.

"R-really?! You think I'm- I... Uh, I mean, yes, yes of course!" Papyrus nodded in agreement. "It's only natural for someone like you to notice! Nyeh heheheh!"

"I don't know bro." A deeper voice said, and my eyes widened as a shorter skeleton, wearing a blue sweat shirt, walked into view.

"I think you try a ton."

"Sans don't you dare-!"

"A skele-ton."

"Arg! Sans! Why do you insist upon plaguing my life with your horrid jokes?!" Papyrus questioned, stomping one foot down.

I smiled lightly as I watched them interact, before my expression grew more serious.

As I was about to speak, however, Sans looked directly at me.

"So, you're a human, right? Wow, two in one day, what are the odds?" Sans shrugged with that everlasting grin on his face.

"Yes, you seem much nicer than that other human. They seemed to be in quite the bad mood..." Papyrus glanced to the side, frowning for a moment.

"... Yeah." Sans grin shrunk slightly, and he glanced to the side. "Uh Papyrus, you might wanna... Eh, I'll tell ya later."

"No, you have to tell him now!" I burst out, stepping forward. Both of them looked to me in surprise.

"Uh... What's the problem, kid?" Sans arched a brow at me.

"That other human, they're... They're bad! Papyrus, you have to stay away from them! Everyone has to!" I said, and Papyrus arched a brow at me.

"Human, I don't believe you are right." Papyrus said, growing as serious as someone like him could.

"W-what..?" I could feel myself shrink slightly.

"Why, I don't think there are bad people." Papyrus smiled. "I think everyone can be a good person if they just try. There's no such thing as evil, there's just misunderstandings!" Papyrus grinned wide, and though I wanted to be saddened by this, I still felt a small smile appearing on my face.

"And I will show the human that I believe in them! I'm sure they're just scared, what with everyone trying to kill them! I'll show them friendship, and I'm sure they'll lay down their weapon and embrace me!" Papyrus took up that heroic stance of his once more, and I shook my head.

"B-but..."

"Listen kid, it means a lot to me that you care this much, really shows I can trust ya. And while I share some of your concerns... Heh, who could possibly lay a finger on Papyrus?" Sans shrugged.

"... Look, I..." I sighed, defeated. "They'll be coming through here soon. Just... Don't try anything alone, okay?" I looked to Papyrus, who nodded, as if he understood.

"Good..." I sighed, shoulders falling. "I'll see you guys around." I turned around, looking to go to the shop, hoping I could find something there.

"Hey, kid, wait up." Sans stepped forward. "I'm not just gonna let you go on by." He said, and I gulped, a certain theme playing in my head for just a moment.

"Let's go to Grillby's. I've got some questions for you." Sans gestured for me to follow him.

"I'll see you back home, alright, Papyrus?"

"Yes, of course, Sans!"

* * *

I looked around Grillby's as we entered it. No one was inside, Grillby wasn't even behind the counter.

"Where is everybody..?" I said as I glanced around.

"Well, I've actually got Grillby evacuating the city right now." Sans said, and I glanced over at him.

"Grillby?"

"Yeah, he's actually pretty tough for a fire elemental." Sans grinned.

"Fights with him get pretty heated." Sans and I sat down at the counter as I shook my head at his pun.

"He doesn't really say much, but most people are willing to listen to him. But as for the dogs, well... They were at their posts in the forest."

I noticed Sans pupils had disappeared.

"I haven't seen 'em around for awhile."

I looked down at the counter before me.

"But you probably already knew about that, huh?" Sans grabbed a bottle of ketchup from the counter.

"... Yeah..." I stared at my hands on the counter.

"So... I don't really like beating around the bush, kiddo. You know a lot about this place. And you show a surprising care about us. It was like you knew Papyrus and I. Though, with that other kid, I get this sense of de ja vu. With you..." He took a drink from his bottle of ketchup.

"Well, I'd remember an expression like that... And trust me, I've never seen it on that other kid. At least, not for awhile..." Sans glanced over at me.

"So, I guess my question is, what're ya doing here, kid?" His grin shrunk about as much as I guessed it could.

"I... I really don't know. I just kinda woke up at the bottom of the ruins this morning. I don't remember climbing the mountain, and I don't remember falling down that hole. When I think about it, I just remember this strange dream I had... There was this figure shrouded in black, and all of these other grey people stood behind him... It was strange..."

"... That... That is strange." Sans stared at his ketchup bottle.

"So I'm guessing you came a little after the other guy?" He arched a brow at me, and I nodded.

"I went through the ruins, and it was just coated in dust... I came to that big door, and there was a pile of dust there, too." Sans pupils disappeared once again as I said that last part.

"... Yeah, that figures." Sans looked to the side.

"... Sans, you know what's gonna happen if you let this kid go on. If you fight him now, he'll never be able to-"

"Kid, I've been here a lot longer than you." Sans interrupted. "And I've looked into what happens when I try to stop him now." Sans' pupils had disappeared yet again.

"Eventually, he'll get past me. He never stops coming back. And after that, when Papyrus is left instead of me... Well." Sans winked one eye shut.

"What kinda brother would I be if I let him go through all that?"

"... Is it really this hopeless..?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"In my experience." Sans shrugged.

"... Well I've gotta do something." I stood, stepping towards the door.

"Hold up, kid." Sans spun on his stool to face me.

I stopped, looking over my shoulder at him.

"I promised that lady I'd protect the humans that came through that door. So if you try to fight that kid, and if he tries to fight you, I'll have to step in." He told me, stepping off of his stool.

"Now just calm down, and hope that Papyrus can manage to stop the kid. I mean, with you here, a few things are bound to change. And you made Papyrus promise not to go after him alone, right?" Sans shrugged.

"Lets go back to the house. Then you, Paps and I can go and talk to the kid." Sans said, and I nodded.

"Yeah, I'll see you there. I've got something to do first." I stepped through the door, hearing Sans teleport away from the inside of Grillby's.

I threw up my hood once again as I moved to the shop, opening the door to see the shopkeeper was gone. I sighed in relief, opening up the cash register and taking all of the gold out from it.

What? It's not like the other kid wasn't gonna take it if I didn't.

I looked to the wall, seeing the other Tough Glove and the Manly Bandanna hung up there.

I grabbed them, placing the Glove over my left hand and wrapping the Bandanna around my left bicep. I then picked up a few of the Cinnamon Bunny's, placing them in the first Dimensional Box on my phone.

How that got there, I'm not sure.

After I had taken everything so that other kid couldn't have it, I moved to the door.

My eyes widened as I saw the figure walking towards the door through the glass, and I immediately jumped behind the counter, hiding there.

The chime of the bell above the door came as the child entered, looking around.

"Huh... Usually this place is stocked with items..." They looked to the open register, and their eyes narrowed, seeing it was empty.

"You know what your problem is?" They called into the shop.

"You don't listen." I found myself sweating as they addressed me, though they did not know where I was.

"Oh well, I suppose I don't need any healing items for my upcoming battle." They grinned, and I felt anger rise in me as I heard the door chime once again, the other human leaving.

"We'll see about that, you sick bastard..."

I jumped up from behind the counter, bursting out the door and towards Sans and Papyrus' house, seeing Sans standing out front.

"Heya." Sans said, and just behind their house, I could see the other human popping out of the tunnel shortcut and moving towards the usual fight scene with Papyrus.

"Looks like the other guy's got ahead of us. Let's go grab Papyrus and take a-..." Sans pushed open the door to their house, stopping mid sentence as he saw the note posted on the wall, getting a feeling of de ja vu.

"... Shortcut..."

"Oh no..." I said as Sans ran quickly to the wall the note was taped too, pulling it down and looking at it.

 ** _Sans, Human, I must apologize for breaking my promise. It pains me to have to do so. But I cannot stand by idly as the other human goes on, hurting. Everyone who tried to fight the human failed, but if violence isn't the answer... Perhaps kindness is?_**

 ** _That would be a truly great puzzle, maybe even one worthy of the Great Papyrus! Nyeh heh heh!_**

 ** _I'll see you soon, with a new friend!_**

 ** _Nyeh heh heh,_**

 ** _Papyrus_**

Sans set the note down, closing his eyes for a moment. "Welp..."

He looked up, **_hearing_** the sound of his door being thrown open.

I was no where to be seen, the sound of my feet crunching through the snow growing more and more distant.

Sans sighed.

 **"C'mon kid, don't make this harder than it already is."**

* * *

 **So I know that chapter seemed to go at a pretty quick pace, and I kinda covered a lot in one chapter, but Undertale is a short game, and I write long chapters. So if this story actually does go anywhere, chances are their won't be too many chapters.  
**

 **The nice thing about this is that because it's so short I've got most of it planned out. I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update, because my main focus is my Steven Universe fanfic Just Another Stone, and I'd hate for anything to get in the way of that.**

 **And considering I've barely got enough time for that right now... I'm not sure that starting this story now is the best idea.**

 **Oh well.**

 **Now you're probably wondering why I haven't named the second human or even described them. Well, honestly, I'm not sure how to make them look, and I'm HORRIBLE at naming characters. But at least you know they've got a hoody, right?**

 **That's about all I could think to give them. You're free to imagine them with whatever look you want.**

 **Well, if you've made it this far you've probably got some interest in the story, right? So, if you wanna see it continue, please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**

 **XWolf26, out**


	2. Chapter 2: Kindness

**Thanks go to Orangeninjaguy and Rockubyebaby for your reviews along with everyone who favorited and followed.**

 **Wow, I got a lot of feedback. Like, a lot more than I thought I would get. So I guess I have to continue this story. That's good, I suppose, I did kinda want it to do well.**

 **I don't have much else to say so...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale  
**

* * *

Snow crunched under dusty shoes, and the Fallen Human came to a break in the blizzard, stopping.

"Halt! Human!"

They grinned lightly, continuing forward.

"Hey, stop moving while I'm talking to you! I, Papyrus, have some things to say to you!" Papyrus stood before them, standing tall.

"First of all, you're a freaking weirdo! Not only do you not like puzzles. But the way you shamble about from place to place..." Papyrus glanced to the side for but a moment.

"The way your hands are always covered in dusty powder. It feels... Like your life is going down a dangerous path." Care showed in Papyrus' eyes as he spoke.

"However, I, The Great Papyrus, see great potential within you!" Papyrus gave his usual grin. "Everyone can be a great person if they just try! And me, I hardly have to try at all!"

"Nyeh heh heh heh heh!"

The human continued forward.

"Hey, quit moving! This is exactly what I am talking about!" Papyrus said. "Human, I think you are in need of guidance!"

"Someone needs to keep you on the straight and narrow!" Papyrus grinned happily. "But worry not! I, Papyrus... Will gladly be your friend and tutor!"

"I will turn your life right around!"

The human continued forward.

"I see you are approaching! Are you offering a hug of acceptance?" Papyrus smiled kindly. "Wowie! My lessons are already working!"

"I, Papyrus, welcome you with open arms!"

 **Chapter 2: Kindness**

 ***Though Hopelessness looms over you, you are filled with DETERMINATION.**

* * *

I panted, my feet carrying me at the highest speed I could manage through the snow.

"C'mon kid," Sans appeared next to me, but I ran past him.

"Do you know how-" He appeared before me again, and once again I ran past him.

"Angry Papyrus'd be-" I ran by him once again.

"If we just-" I shook my head as I ran by.

"Showed up guns blazing and-" I could see the fight scene getting closer and closer.

"Show that we don't-"

"Believe in that human-"

"At all?"

"I don't believe in them!" I yelled, getting closer to the scene.

I slid to a stop, seeing Papyrus open his arms for a hug, the human getting closer and closer, clenching his Tough Glove covered hand into a fist.

Sans appeared next to me, watching as well.

The human almost hesitated, standing there for a few silent moments.

 _Are... Are they going to..?_

My eyes widened as they pulled back their fist, ramming it directly into Papyrus's chest!

Papyrus's eyes widened, and he hunched slightly, his head remaining on him.

"... Well, that's... Not exactly what I expected..." Papyrus slouched slightly, and the human arched a brow at him.

Usually, his head came off, and his body disappeared...

"But... But still..! Papyrus knelt before the human, who was clearly surprised.

"I believe in you... And while I know that you must be hurting, I want you to know..." Papyrus leaned forward to the human, who was shocked into silence.

He pulled them into a hug, their eyes widening.

"That I know, deep down, you are a good person..." Papyrus's body began to shift, and just as it almost looked like the human was going to return the hug, it disappeared to dust.

Papyrus's head feel to the ground, and he looked around.

"Well, that feels almost a little better. Now I can't feel that hole you punched in me! Nyeh heh, even my body is a genius!" Papyrus grinned, and the human stared down at them.

They rose their foot into the air, as if about to step on his head.

"Human? Do you wish for me to check if there is anything on the bottom of your shoe?" Papyrus questioned, the human holding their foot there for a long time.

I looked away, seeing they were starting to stomp down.

But as I heard no crunching noise, I slowly looked back to see the human continuing on, Papyrus's head still there.

I was off towards him as fast as I could, Sans running with me.

"Sans..! Other human..!" Papyrus smiled, seeing us approach.

"Did you see?! Did you see?!" Sans and I knelt before him, Sans seeming unable to speak.

"Papyrus, d-don't worry..!" I said. "I'll... I'll make sure they-"

"Human, I told you so..!" Papyrus smiled weakly, his energy clearly fading.

"... What..?" I looked back to him.

"The other human didn't step on my head! They could have crushed my skull, but they didn't!" Papyrus smiled, sweat running down his skull.

"But... But they killed you..! They punched a hole in your chest!" I said, feeling tears rise to my eyes.

"Well, yes... But that's besides the point!" Papyrus looked to the side for a moment before smiling that smile of his.

"We made real progress! I know that if you two pitch in, you can make them happy again..!" Papyrus seemed to be having more and more trouble holding himself together.

"Though, I suppose it would have been nice to see it happen myself... Oh well." Papyrus smiled somewhat sadly.

"... Oh, I wouldn't worry about that, Paps..." Sans finally said, his pupils missing.

"You're HEADing to a better place." Sans grinned, though his pupils still didn't appear.

"Arg! Sans..." Papyrus suddenly grinned.

"You're a real bone head, you know that?" Papyrus punned, and Sans smiled, beginning to laugh.

Papyrus began laughing as well, and Sans picked up his head as he began to turn to dust, holding him close.

"... Good one, bro..." Sans looked down, Papyrus gone.

"..." I sat there for I don't know how long, frozen.

"... That's never happened before..." Sans said, and I looked over at him.

"Papyrus has never hugged the kid before. And the kid usually punches his head clean off..." Sans didn't look at me as he spoke.

"Seems like just you being here is changing things..." Sans said, and I stood slowly, beginning to move forward.

"... Where ya going, kid..?" Sans looked up at me slowly.

"... To make things right..." My eyes narrowed as I went on, hands clenched tightly into fists.

"Don't do anything you'll regret kid." Sans said, and I stopped.

"Because I am seriously in the mood to dunk some kids..."

I gulped to myself, feeling cold sweat run down my skin.

* * *

*The anger over a lost friend fills you with DETERMINATION.

I stepped past the save point, hands clenched into fists as I walked past Sans station, which was empty.

"I'm late! I'm late!" I turned around, watching as a dinosaur looking child rushed by, getting just past me before tripping and face planting.

"... Uh, you alright?" I helped him up, and he looked around, looking back at me.

"YO! Are you behind too?! C'mon, don't you wanna see Undyne?!" Monster Kid jogged in place as he spoke.

"Well, actually I'm-" I was cut off, the monster child grabbing my wrist with his mouth and bursting off the ground, dragging me along with him.

"H-hey! Wait a second..!"

* * *

 _Where is that buffoon?!_ The human thought, Undyne creeping into the tall grass.

 _I can't start this fight now! I haven't killed enough Monsters yet!_

"YO! There she is!"

 _Oh thank God..._

Undyne looked over her shoulder, seeing Monster Kid and I.

"Did you really have to keep my wrist in your mouth the whole time..?" I wiped my hand off on my shirt.

I heard the sound of boots smashing into the ground, and looked up to see Undyne looking to me.

"Gulp..." I stepped back.

"Yo! What's wrong? C'mon, she's not gonna hurt you!" Monster Kid smiled, and I took another step back as Undyne moved forward.

"U-uh... Hey, I'm not like the other on-" Undyne grabbed Monster Kid, dragging them away.

"H-huh?! H-hey, wait! You're not gonna tell my parents about this, right?!"

I sighed in relief, wiping sweat from my brow as I watched them leave.

I looked back to the grass, my eyes narrowing.

"Come out of there and face me..." My tough gloved hand clenched into a fist, my other hand holding my pen.

I heard a light laughter, watching as the striped shirted human stepped from the grass.

"You really showed up in just the nick of time. Another second and my entire run was botched. That would have been tragic." They grinned.

"Yeah, then you would have had to start over. And kill everyone again. Hmph... As if you aren't gonna do that anyway." I said, and that laughter followed my words.

"You sure do know a lot about this place... A little too much, to be honest." Their grin switched to a glare all too quickly.

I grit my teeth, knuckles turning white from my clenched fists.

"You seem mad about something." That grin was back.

"Heh... Y'know, I really wanna attack you. I wouldn't get far... I know you'd kill me. But Papyrus said something after you left his head there." I smiled lightly.

"He was really proud of you for not stomping on his head, y'know?" They glared as I smiled sadly at them.

"Honestly, I don't believe you'll change unless someone makes you... Unless you hit a real wall. But you seem to be some kind of Unstoppable Force, what with your ability to grind anything down with that SAVE file ya got there."

"Heh... Isn't that a nice thought?" I grit my teeth, a glowing red heart appearing over my chest.

"Some kind of Immovable Object... Like, for example, someone else who could SAVE?" I shrugged, smirking.

"Where are you going with this..?" Their grip on their weapon tightened.

"I'm going to keep you here." I said, glaring at them.

They began laughing. "Oh, really? You think you're strong enough to stop me?"

"It doesn't matter how strong I am. No matter who dies, we'll just pop up back here." I shrugged. "So I'll keep you here until you run fresh out of DETERMINATION."

They laughed harder. "You think your DETERMINATION can over come mine?!" They laughed harder. "You're an idiot!"

"Listen, Frisk, I know you're in there." They stopped laughing.

"How did you..?"

"It's not too late to fight them. You can get your soul back, I know it. So I'll give you one chance." I held my arms out to the side. "Just know that stabbing me isn't gonna help you out of this."

"... Just... Shut up." Their hair covered their eyes.

"... And know that I'm going to enjoy this." They shot forward, pulling back their Tough Glove.

I prepared to dodge, when suddenly, the hearts on our shirts became blue, and we were thrown away from each other.

"Kiddo, ya really gotta learn to listen." Sans shook his head, one hand in his pocket as he held out his left.

"... You..." They glared at Sans, who shook his head.

"Don't gimme that look kid, I'll dunk you like a donut." Sans' left eye glowed blue, blue flames spiraling into the air from it.

"Honestly, I can't even look at you." Sans' grin widened, and he looked to the side.

"But I'm pretty DETERMINED to keep that promise a' mine, so I guess I can wait a little longer before I... Heh, 'step in'." Sans used airquotes on those last two words.

"Or maybe it's just because I'm lazy." Sans shrugged, pupils disappearing. "Hell if I know."

It was then that I noticed the red scarf wrapped around his neck, recognizing it quickly.

"As for you." Sans looked over at me, and I gulped, still held in the air along with the other child.

"Ya shouldn't let this anger get to you. Your plan isn't much better than what my usual plan is, but I suggest you improve on it a little. I mean, I've got my magic. But you..." Sans shook his head.

"You've just got a pen and a glove. Somethin' to think about." Sans waved.

"Just remember kids, I'm _always_ watching."

The other human and I dropped to the ground with an oof, our hearts returning to their normal color.

I looked over at the other human, watching as they stood, dusting themselves off.

"Heheh... And here I was afraid I'd get bored again. I guess I should thank you." They turned, beginning to walk away from me.

"You're making things so much more... Interesting."

I grit my teeth as they left. "... Man, the Genocide Run is a lot easier to accept when they're just characters on a screen... But now..."

I'd only spoken to Papyrus twice... But just knowing that he was real here, knowing everything else, every line I'd read with my horrible Papyrus voice on a screen was true...

I sat down, bringing my knees up to me chest.

"... What do I do..? I don't wanna be stuck in this Reset loop forever, not like them. And I don't want them to be stuck in it either..." I sat my head down on my knees, sighing.

I heard feet pounding into the ground behind me, and my head shot up.

"Seven." I gulped.

"Seven human souls."

I looked over my shoulder slowly, seeing the armored figure looming over me.

"U-uh, w-wait a second..!" I fell back onto my hands, crawling backwards away from her as her spear appeared in hand.

"Planning to beg for mercy? HAH! Like I'd give a coward like you mercy!" She aimed her spear down at me, pulling her mask off.

"No, no! I'm on your side! It's the other human kid you want, not me!" I laughed nervously, standing and backing away from her, my hands in the air.

"Ratting out your partner to avoid destruction, how pathetic!" Undyne laughed that obnoxiously loud laugh of hers, and I grit my teeth.

"That bastard is no partner of mine!" I roared, yanking my hand back, forming a fist and throwing it at her.

There was a loud clang, and I stood there, eyes wide as my fist smacked into her armor, doing literally nothing.

"... Uh..." Undyne arched a brow at me.

I pulled back my fist, grabbing it and biting my lower lip, tears forming in my eyes from the pain of smashing my hand against metal armor.

"Regret..! Regret..!" My voice was strained as I jumped up in down, as if that would somehow stop the pain in my hand.

"... Pfft..." Undyne began laughing, and I looked at her, clearly irritated and embarrassed.

"Okay kid, tell you what. You caught me on good day. Well, not a good day for me, or your hand, but what you just did... Kinda proves to me you aren't responsible for anyone dying lately. So I'll let you off for now, while I go curb stomp that other brat." Undyne pushed past me, beginning to follow the other child.

"But when that's done..." She looked over her shoulder at me, grinning. "I'm knocking your lights out, punk."

"... N-noted." I nodded, and Undyne continued away.

I sighed, relieved.

"I guess it's a good thing Sans stepped in... That kid woulda mopped the floor with me..." I began moving in the same direction the others had went, placing my hands in my pockets.

"What was that thing Sans said? At least he has his magic..? Heh, that'd be helpful right about now. What I'd give to be able to toss that little bastard around just by moving my left hand around..." I stroked my imaginary beard as I moved along.

"... Wait a minute..." I felt hope flicker in me, and that DETERMINATION fueled it's fire.

"THAT'S IT!" I shot off the ground, sprinting through the area.

* * *

"Go on, get moving." The old turtle motioned at people as they filtered out through Waterfall, Napstablook floating by him, but stopping.

"Gerson... Are you sure about this..?" He asked, floating there for a moment.

"Yeah, come on!" Mad Dummy floated there as well. "Let me help you mop the floor with that brat!"

"Wa ha ha! Worried about me, are you? How much life do you think is left in these old bones anyway?" A large hammer seemed to be strapped to Gerson's back.

"Gerson... I saw what that kid can do... You won't be able to..." Napstablook trailed off.

"Wa ha ha, I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve. I used to be a hero, you know? Wa ha ha, old habits die hard." He grinned, his right eye clenched shut.

"But that brat can't even kill me I'll be fine I can just beat him into the ground!" Mad Dummy roared, flinging his three pieces all over the place.

"Then you can stop them if they catch up with you after... Well." Gerson closed his eyes, drawing his giant hammer from his back, wielding it with surprising ease.

"Wa ha ha... It's just as light as I remember." He rested it on his shoulder, and looked to see tears falling from Napstablook's eyes as Mad Dummy grumbled angrily.

"Now go on, go." He motioned for them to leave. "I've got some scolding to do." Gerson patted his hammer on his other hand, smirking.

As the last two left, He sighed, his smirk fading. "Chances are, that kid'll kill me in one hit, wa ha ha... But I'm still going to smack at least a little sense into him." Gerson began drinking cup after cup of Sea Tea.

* * *

I pulled an umbrella from the bucket, holding it over my head as I began down the long pathway, water pouring down from the ceiling.

"YO!" Monster Kid stepped out from a small crevice he was hiding from the water in. "You got an umbrella? Nice!"

"You don't mind, do you?" He said as he stepped under the umbrella.

"No, no. It's nice to have company." I waved a hand dismissively.

"Ha ha! Yeah." He said, and I smiled lightly.

"So... I thought Undyne would have told you to stay back." I glanced over at Monster Kid.

"Well, she told me not to come after her. She didn't say why... I dunno, she seemed really rushed." Monster Kid looked like he was thinking.

"It was like she really needed to be somewhere..."

"Well, she's probably got some bad guys to mop the floor with." I shrugged.

"Ha ha! Yeah, I bet." We came to long pathway, glistening with crystals. As we went through it, we could see what appeared to be a large castle in the distance.

"Whoa... So that's Asgore's castle, huh..?" I stared at it, stopping with Monster Kid.

"Yep! That's where our king is!" Monster Kid said, and I nodded slightly, beginning to walk again.

"... Hey, uh..." Monster Kid said, following after me. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Uh... What kinda monster are you? I haven't seen anyone like you before. Well, I mean, there was that kid that walked past me earlier but..." Monster Kid looked down.

"They didn't seem much like you..."

"Well, actually... I'm uh... I'm a human..." I scratched the back of my head, looking to the side.

"Whoa! What?! No way!" Monster Kid looked over at me in shock. "But you don't seem scary at all!"

"Yeah, a lot of humans aren't. But uh... A lot of 'em are too, I guess." I shrugged. "Like that kid you saw earlier, for example."

"Wait, they're a human too?!" Monster Kid was in awe.

"Yep. But they're a lot meaner than me. I suggest you stay away from them." I said, looking down.

"Ah, c'mon. I'm sure they aren't that bad." Monster Kid said, but when he saw my expression, his smile faded.

"..." There was a silence between us as we reached a ledge, and Monster Kid looked at it, as if thinking.

"Hey, get up on my shoulders. I can give you a boost!" They knelt, and I shrugged.

"Alright, thanks. My shoes might be a little wet though." I stepped onto his back, and he laughed.

"It's cool, my shirts a little wet from the rain, anyway." He said, and as I got to the top, I reached down.

"Alright, now take my ha... Oh, right..." I suddenly remembered Monster Kid's lack of arms.

He laughed, waving his head dismissively. "I'll find another way up. You go on ahead."

They spun around, running in the other direction and tripping, face planting before pushing themselves back up, continuing off.

I smiled lightly, watching them leave before turning back to the task at hand.

* * *

The Child watched as Undyne approached, at the end of the path.

Undyne stood there in silence, staring them down.

"Heheh... Go ahead, do it..!" They taunted.

Spears plummeted from the sky above, breaking off the bridge.

They laughed all their way down to the dump.

* * *

I came to the bridge, seeing it had already been broken off.

I gulped to myself, looking down the hole.

"I saved earlier, right..? Heh... Well, here goes nothing!" I ran forward, diving off of the bridge and screaming all the way down.

"I'm an idiooooot!"

* * *

"Hm... That's strange... Usually that dummy is somewhere around here..." the child looked around, coming to the end of the Dump.

They stepped into the next area, immediately going towards the next hallway.

They stopped.

*Gerson, the Hammer of Justice blocks your path!

"About time you showed up." Gerson said, slamming his hammer's hilt down on the ground.

"... This is new..." They whispered to themselves.

"Wa ha ha! You probably didn't expect it to be an old turtle like myself to be the one who stands up to you, did ya, brat?" Gerson set down the last cup of Sea Tea, cracking his most likely arthritic knuckles and stretching before pointing his hammer out towards the human.

"Now, I'm not here 'cause I think I can beat ya, in fact I know full well yer gonna be cuttin' me down." Gerson seemed to be using his hammer as a cane.

"But I'd much rather die here fighting for me home than alone behind that counter. And luckily you gave me just enough time to evacuate everyone." Gerson laughed.

"So while the inhabitants of Waterfall get to Hotland to hide, I'll be keepin' ya company." Gerson smirked, and a grin spread across the child's face.

"Heheh... You, old man? You think YOU can stop ME?" They laughed harder.

"Ya don't listen, brat. Didn't I just say I knew I couldn't stop ya? Lucky you I'm not still in my prime, you'd be a pancake under this hammer. But don't count me out yet, brat. Ol' Gerson's still got a few tricks up his sleeve."

"Heh... Well go on, let's see if you can even swing that hammer!" They held their arms out to the side.

Shadows covered Gerson's eyes, and he grinned.

He suddenly shot forward at lightning speed, no doubt from all of the Sea Tea he'd drank.

"Wha-" The child was floored, exploding back across the ground, bouncing and flipping violently before exploding into the wall of the area, which cracked, pebbles falling down from it.

"Wa ha ha! See what I mean, punk?" Gerson smirked, though sweat ran down his face. Pain screamed in him, his old body unable to handle moving that fast.

"... H-how the hell..?" They looked to their HP. It had went from 48 to 38 with one hit.

"N-no way..." They held their stomach, wincing as they looked back up to where Gerson had been a moment ago.

"Way, brat." Gerson said, behind them suddenly as they looked over their shoulder at him, horrified.

A hammer smashed into the side of their head, sending them exploding through the air once more, slamming into another rock wall.

"T-there's no way..." They winced, panting as they forced themselves to their hands and knees, HP now at 28.

"Wa ha ha! You're looking a little tired there, small fry! Want Grandpa Gerson to tuck ya in?"

They glared up at Gerson, who loomed over them.

* * *

"Ugh..." My eyes struggled to open, and I found myself laying in a puddle of water, half of my face submerged in it.

"What a way to top off this horrid day..." I pushed myself from the water, struggling to do so as my body screeched in agony.

I stumbled to the SAVE point ahead, touching it.

*The sound of a battle ahead fills you with DETERMINATION.

"Wait what?" Now that it mentioned it, I did hear crashes ahead.

As I saved, a golden light surrounded me, and I felt myself being healed.

I rushed ahead, once again drawing my pen as I ran through the water, coming to the end of the area.

I stepped through the door, and my eyes widened.

The child panted, jumping back as a hammer smashed down into the ground where they once were.

"I thought turtles were supposed to be slow..." They glared at Gerson.

"And I thought kids were supposed to respect their elders." Gerson returned the glare, though a smirk came with his.

"Oh damn..." I said, eyes wide as they stabbed at Gerson with a Toy Knife, their Tough Glove on their other hand.

Gerson dodged to the side, spinning and smashing his hammer directly into the child's face, sending them exploding back through the sign of the area.

They skidded through the ground, leaving a small line crater and laying at the end of it, panting as blood ran from their nose and mouth.

"Yep, think I'ma just stay away from that one." I crept by, and as I did, the other human looked up, eyes widening as they saw me.

I grinned, waving at them as I disappeared.

They looked up, eyes widening as Gerson loomed over them, hammer pulled back into the air.

"Wa ha ha!"

They were smashed into a deeper crater, the ground exploding beneath them as the hammer came down.

The child twitched slightly, HP down to 8 as Gerson stood over them, sweat running down his face as he looked to be struggling to stand.

"W-well kid, looks like it'll only take one more hit to bury you." The child jumped back as they spoke, landing and wincing, falling to one knee.

"Wa ha ha... It's like riding a bike, you never forget. Ain't that right, brat..?" They glared at the child as they forced themselves to their feet, stumbling slightly.

Blood ran from Gerson's nose, and he panted. "But from the looks of it, age ain't just a number, wa ha ha!" Gerson smiled, before it became a frown, and he closed his eyes for a moment.

"Honestly, someone old as me ain't made for fighting like this. That Sea Tea is starting to wear off, And I'm pretty sure I've pushed my body a little too far. Wa... Ha... Ha..." He fell to one knee, and the child stared at him, one eye winced shut.

"Asgore, my old friend... You always said I'd get myself killed. I suppose I was a little reckless as a wiper snapper, wa ha ha... Some things... Don't change, huh..?" He placed a hand over his chest, feeling a burning pain in it.

Though his left arm also burned in pain, he still held that hammer next to him, the hilt on the ground as it stood next to him, his head down.

"Do me a favor, Fluffybuns... Set this brat straight for me, alright..?" Gerson looked up, smiling as light shun down from a hole in the ground.

 _"Wa... Ha... Ha..."_

Gerson smiled as his body seemed to be becoming stone instead of fading to dust. Perhaps when Monster's died of old age something changes... Or perhaps when Hero's fall something changes.

"Ha... Ha ha..!" The child laughed, stepping up to Gerson's statue.

They stopped, glaring at it. They were almost afraid it would come back to life and they'd be smashed with that hammer.

"... Should have stayed behind your counter, you old fool..."

*Your LOVE has increased!

* * *

I read through the torn notebook, wearing cloudy glasses as I did so.

It was strange, wearing the glasses seemed to make all of the strange symbols written in the notebook eligible.

They seemed to be some kind of spells, and I sighed in relief, glad that the notebook wasn't just for smacking people upside the head with.

I felt some sort of strange disturbance, and I looked in the other child's direction, my eyes narrowing.

"... Gerson..." I shook my head, grabbing a few Crab Apples and Sea Tea's to fill up one of the boxes in my phone.

I filled up my bag with gold from the register, sliding back over the counter and out the door.

The other human soon walked back into the shop, growling as they looked around. "I don't care if he comes back, next time I see that kid,"

 **"I'm gonna cut him in half..."  
**

* * *

 **Wow, these chapters really cover a lot, huh? At this rate, that Kid'll be at Sans in no time.  
**

 **Anywho, I got a lot of feedback for this story, so I guess I have to continue it.**

 **Keep it up if you want me to keep it up, and please Favorite, Follow, and Review!**

 **XWolf26, out**


	3. Chapter 3: Magic

**Thanks go to LordofCamels for their review, and everyone else who favorited and followed. I have a message at the bottom of the chapter that I suggest you all read.**

 **Anywho, this chapter covers kind of a lot of stuff, so uh... Yeah. Not sure if that's a good or bad thing, just a warning that like all the chapters, we'll be going over a lot in one chapter.**

 **Anywho,**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale  
**

* * *

Undyne walked through the torn up area in front of her home, her eyes widening as she spotted the statue that knelt there.

"Old man!" She quickly ran to the statue, kneeling before it and pulling off her helmet.

"... What were you thinking, you old geezer..?" She felt tears rise to her eyes, looking down.

"Heh... From the looks of this place, you really showed that kid what a real hero can do, huh..? Well... I'll be sure to reinforce that message..." Undyne stood slowly, hands clenching into tight fists.

"Ngaaaaah! That brat's as good as dead!"

* * *

I trudged through the muddy ground, DETERMINED to make it to the next area before the other human.

I stopped, my eyes narrowing.

"Howdy!"

"Do you ever greet someone with a hello or a hey or something? Or is howdy just your trademark thing?" I tilted my head to the side, arching a brow at flower before me.

"So, how's it feel, nuisance?" Flowey ignored my questions.

"Well, the mud is kinda cold, if that's what you're asking." I shrugged.

Flowey sighed in irritation, shaking his head. "How's it feel knowing you're completely helpless?" He grinned.

"Well, at least I have arms." I shrugged, once again irritating the flower.

"Would you just-"

"Oh, I see you got my doodles off of your face. Good for you."

"Arg! Shut up you IDIOT!" Flowey snapped. "Do you take anything seriously?! Shouldn't you be worried?!"

"Meh, kind of a waste of time. I've got my plan, might as well just focus on that, y'know?" I shrugged.

Flowey was about to speak, when I began again.

"That being said... If you're wondering if I'm happy with this, the answer is no." My hands clenched into fists.

"In fact, I'm pretty angry. But losing my cool won't fix anything." I sighed, my fists unclenching. "If I'm going to save anything, I'm going to have to think clearly."

"HA! Save? Don't you get it? In this world, it's-"

"Yeah yeah, kill or be killed bla bla bla." I waved a hand dismissively. "Ya see, Flowey, it's actually pretty easy to change that one."

"What do you mean?" His eyes narrowed.

"If you're just nice to people, kill or be killed quickly becomes Save or be Saved." I smirked lightly, stepping forward and past Flowey.

"H-hey! You can't just walk right by me!" Flowey raged.

"What are you gonna do, tackle me? You don't have arms." I grinned lightly, continuing on.

Flowey growled, disappearing into the ground.

* * *

The human stepped to the end of the hallway, coming to a single Echo Flower.

 _"Behind you."_

They looked over their shoulder, seeing an enraged Undyne stepping closer and closer.

"You really don't have any limits, do you, kid..?" She said, and the human's eyes widened slightly.

Her dialogue had changed.

"Papyrus, Gerson, everyone... Just for them..." Undyne grinned, her spear appearing in hand.

"I'm really gonna make this hurt!"

Just as Undyne was about to charge forward, however, the grass next to them rustled.

"Ah, finally! I knew I could make it through that shortcut!" Monster Kid said, crawling from the grass.

"Huh? YO!" Monster Kid said, spotting the human and Undyne.

"What's goin' on? Are there bad guys around here that need to be beaten up?! Let me help, let me help!" Monster Kid pleaded.

The human grinned at Undyne, and she glared in return, grabbing Monster Kid and rushing off once more.

"Heheh, too easy." They whistled, wearing ballet shoes as they moved to the path just before the bridge.

* * *

I kicked mud from my jeans as I came to the illuminated bridge, sighing as I looked at it.

"Alright, I'm still ahead of them, so-"

"YO! It's you!" Monster Kid said, running up to me.

"Hm? Wait, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be..." I muttered the last part.

"Well, I've gotta go ask that other human if what Undyne said about them was true." Monster Kid said, and my eyes widened.

"How did they get ahead of me?!" I suddenly yelled, startling Monster Kid.

"Wait..! That flower... Gah! I can't stay behind like this!" Monster Kid was baffled as I sprinted off, up the illuminated path.

"H-hey! Wait up!" The chased after me.

* * *

The human came to the end of the bridge, smirking as they heard footsteps racing towards them.

They stopped, looking over their shoulder, their eyes suddenly widening.

"Daaaamn it!" I yelled, racing towards them and pulling back my pen, slashing at them as I closed the distance between us in mere seconds.

They jumped back, grinning as they landed on their ballet shoes, sliding to a stop and standing ready.

"Get out of my way." I told them firmly.

"Make. Me." Their grin widened.

"Hey, wait!" Monster Kid suddenly said, running and stumbling, not falling as they managed to - for once - catch themselves.

"Right. On. Time." They smirked, and I glared at them out of the corner of my eye as I looked back at Monster Kid.

"Yo, what are you doing? Why would you attack another human like that?" Monster Kid asked me, much to my shock.

"Don't you get it? This freak's the reason why monsters have been dying! This is the bad guy Undyne has been chasing! They're the reason Snowdin was evacuated!" I explained, though he didn't seem willing to listen.

"Even if that's true, humans shouldn't fight other humans! Monsters don't fight other monsters!" Monster Kid said. "You two can work this out, like monsters do!"

"Well humans aren't monsters!" I said, turning back to the child before me.

I pulled back my Tough Glove, but as I did so, Monster Kid jumped in front of me.

"Calm down, I'm sure that's not true! We can work this out!" I looked over Monster Kid's shoulder, watching as the other human jumped into the air, spinning and slashing downward with the Ballet Shoes, which seemed to have blades at the end of them.

"MOVE!" I shoved them back, stepping forward as the blade came down.

I recognized the slashing sound effect well, and felt a searing pain tear across my chest.

"Well, that was satisfying." The human grinned as I fell to my knees, holding the tear that ran diagonally across my chest.

I looked to a heath bar that I was 98% sure only I could see, seeing that it was just about empty, reading 1/20.

I found keeping my eyes open difficult, panting heavily as blood soaked through my hand.

"Y-yo, are you alright?!" Monster Kid knelt by me, worry clear on his face as tears built in his eyes.

"Y'know, you were right..." I heaved, blood seeping through my lips as I smirked lightly. "Humans probably shouldn't fight other humans... But this kid, heh..." I coughed blood into my hand.

"If this freak counts as human, well... I really don't wanna be human." I chuckled weakly, and Monster Kid's eyes narrowed.

"... Hang tight, I've got this." Monster Kid said, standing and stepping between the other human and I.

"Heheh, you? What an idiot..." Their grin darkened, Monster Kid standing ready, a very DETERMINED look upon his face.

"What... What are you doing? Go, get out of here!" I attempted to stand, but more pain rushed through me, and I fell back to my knees.

"Hmph, what kinda punk do you take me for? I won't leave a friend behind." Monster Kid stared down the other human.

*In my way.

The human grinned, jumping into the air and spinning down, slashing at Monster Kid once again.

I had been trying desperately to grab an item to heal with, but limbs felt as though they were made of lead.

I closed my eyes at the sound of the slash, not wanting to see it.

"U-Undyne..!"

My eyes snapped open, and I looked up, seeing Undyne standing over us both, her arms out at the sides, a slash plain across her chest.

"U-Undyne..." I smiled lightly, and she looked over her shoulder at me.

"Well, I guess this punk really ain't your partner, huh? Well, I guess I won't be coming after you after I mop the floor with this punk... It was pretty brave of you to put your life on the line for the kid like that." Undyne said, keeping her composure despite the slash in her chest.

"And you," She looked to Monster Kid, smiling. "That was pretty cool how you defended your friend." She gave her biggest smile, and Monster Kid was forced to return it.

"Now go on, both of you. Get out of here." Undyne looked back to the human.

"B-but Undyne, you're hurt! Please, let us-" Monster kid was cut off.

"What?! You think this paper cut is enough to hurt ME? HA! If this hero thing doesn't work out for you, you could always be a comedian, kid." Undyne grinned.

"U-Undyne..." Monster Kid sniffled, and Undyne took a deep breath.

"Look, I've got a job for you. While I beat this punk into the dirt, you get your friend to a lab in Hotland. It's right at the entrance, ya can't miss it." Undyne said, and Monster Kid hesitated for a moment before nodding, putting his head under my arm and helping me up, letting me lean on him.

The human let us step by, Monster Kid glaring at them as I struggled to keep my eyes open.

"... Heh, papercut?" Undyne said after we'd left.

"Yeah, right..." She looked down, her body beginning to faze in and out, attempting to shift into dust.

"I can't believe it... After just one hit..." She closed her eyes.

"Papyrus, Alphys, Asgore, Gerson... I... I've failed you..." The child waited as she spoke.

"D-damn it! No, I won't die like this!" They arched a brow at Undyne as the glowing blue pieces of her seemed to stop disappearing, slowly reforming.

"My body... It... Feels like it's splitting apart. Like at any moment I'll scatter to pieces." Undyne grit her teeth, looking at her own phasing hand.

"But deep, deep in my soul, there's a burning feeling a can't describe..!" She glared at the human. "A burning feeling that won't let me die."

"This isn't just about monsters anymore, is it?" Her hands clenched into fists. "You'll destroy them all."

"Humans." She began to come back together, glowing. "Monsters." A glowing blue light overtook her.

"Everyone."

"Their hopes and dreams, vanquished in an instant." The human took a step back, lowering their head as they stared down the morphing Undyne.

"But I won't let you do that..." The light began to die down.

"Right now, everyone in the world, I can feel their hearts beating as one." Undyne's outline could be seen as she stood there.

"And we all have one goal..." A grin cracked across her face.

"Human, no, WHATEVER you are." Energy spears appeared throughout the air above them.

"For the sake of the whole world..." With one final flash, there she stood.

The Undying.

"I, UNDYNE, WILL STRIKE YOU DOWN!"

* * *

Monster Kid moved quickly, and I struggled to keep up the pace.

"Hey, hang in there, alright?" He said, looking over at me with worry. "It's gonna be fine, just focus on me!"

I nodded weakly, noting the sign that read "Welcome to Hotland."

Monster Kid panted, struggling with my weight as we went.

"C-c'mon Monster Kid, you can do this!" They told themselves firmly.

"Undyne trusted you with this, you have to do this!" They continued, my hearing fuzzy.

As we went, I noticed a post with a certain skeleton sitting at it, waiting.

Sans eyes widened as he spotted us, and his grin shrunk as much as it could as he jumped up, moving quickly over to us.

"Whoa there kids, what happened to you?" Sans said, and Monster Kid immediately looked relieved.

"M-Mr. Sans, i-is that you?!" He said, tears of relief filling his eyes.

"In the bones, kid." Sans put a shoulder under my other arm, helping Monster Kid carry me.

"Where are you two going?" Sans asked Monster Kid quickly.

"M-miss Undyne told us to go to a lab here in Hotland." Monster Kid answered just as quick.

"Don't worry, I know a shortcut." Sans said, and in an instant, I felt myself being lifted.

Suddenly, I was in a white room, a large screen showing the other human dodging a spear, another shooting through their shoulder.

"Alphys." Sans said, and a startled monster jumped in the chair that was right in front of the screen, spinning around and looking to us.

"O-oh, Sans!" Alphys shot up, rushing away from the computer screen that Monster Kid stared at, a smile appearing on his face.

"I-I was worried they wouldn't make it here!" Alphys grabbed a first aid kit from her desk, rushing over to me as I was laid on the floor.

The cold floor felt strangely nice on my pain filled body.

"Well lucky for them, dunkle Sans was on the scene." Sans said, watching as Alphys moved my shirt out of the way, beginning to attempt to wash blood from my abdomen.

Alphys didn't seem to acknowledge the use of the word dunkle, so Sans decided to watch the screen like Monster Kid, pupils gone.

"Y-yeah! Go Undyne!" Monster Kid cheered as if she could hear him, smirking as the human hit the ground, shirt and flesh torn from the many energy spears floating around them.

The child shot up, shooting off at Undyne and pulling back a Tough Glove, throwing their fist forward at her.

The fist was caught, the child's eyes widening as Undyne pulled their hand to the side, pulling back her own fist.

"You're gonna have to try a lot harder than THAT!" She slammed her fist into the human's face, sending them exploding back across the bridge.

"Heh." Sans' grin widened. "Give that kid what he deserves, Undyne..."

Monster Kid looked over at Sans, remembering another skeleton and the fact that he was missing as of right now.

It was then that Monster Kid noticed the scarf around Sans' neck, and his heart sunk.

"Pretty cool scarf, huh, kid?" Sans suddenly said, making Monster Kid flinch.

"Y-yeah..." Monster Kid said, looking to the side.

"I got it from a pretty cool dude... Heh..." Sans closed his eyes for a moment.

Monster Kid looked down, before glancing back at me, seeing I had slipped into unconsciousness.

"I can't believe I trusted that other kid..." Monster Kid said.

"I know whatcha mean." Sans said, and though Monster Kid couldn't see it, his left eye was alight in blue.

The fire disappeared as the sound of the door opening interrupted the sound of Undyne beating the child into the dirt, as promised.

"Alphys? I came to see how you were doi- Oh my!" Mettaton gasped, seeing my broken body laying there, now on a stretcher that Alphys had most likely stored in her phone box for just such an oddly specific occasion.

"Is that one of the humans?! What happened?!" Mettaton rolled quickly over to Alphys, who wiped sweat from her brow.

Don't worry, it's the not-genocidal one." Though I seemed unconscious, I still grit my teeth in pain as a disinfectant was sprayed into my wound.

"Oh thank goodness. But how did this happen?" If Mettaton had a brow, he would have arched it at her.

"Did Undyne do this?" Mettaton asked, and Alphys seemed to stiffen at the question.

"S-she's a little busy at the moment..." Alphys pointed at the screen.

Mettaton turned to face the screen, gasping.

"What on earth happened to her?! When did she have time for that kind of make over?!" Mettaton rolled to the screen, staring up at it with the other two.

"Some time after she got cut." Sans shrugged.

"Ah. Wait, what?! I was gone for two hours, what on earth happened?!" Mettaton asked frantically.

"And how did you know that, Mr. Sans?" Monster Kid arched a brow at Sans.

Sans shrugged, winking an eye shut.

The two groaned at his response.

"Well, I think they're stable. With the injection of some Vegetoid Essence, his wounds are healing well enough. Luckily no super major organs were cut. That being said, it'll probably take awhile for him to heal fully..." Alphys said as she sewed the cut in my abdomen back up.

"... Well, that's a problem." Sans said, looking to the side with that never ending grin.

"Hm? Why's that?" Alphys looked up from me to Sans.

"Oh, well uh... Eh, I forgot." Sans shrugged.

"... Sans, this isn't the time to be keeping secrets." Alphys said, and Sans looked to the side.

"Secrets? From me?" His grin was everlasting. "You're being silly."

Alphys sighed. "Look, I don't have time to deal with this. Mettaton, could you take him upstairs and set him in my bed?"

Alphys glanced back at me, worry in her eyes. "I g-guess it could have been worse..."

Mettaton rolled over, picking up my stretcher and rolling off to the stairs.

Alphys sat back in her chair, watching Undyne fight with the others.

 _Please, please be okay..._

* * *

My eyes seemed to be weighted as I forced them open, finding myself laying on what was once an incredibly easy to draw box.

I groaned, feeling pain shoot through my chest scar as I attempted to sit up.

"Don't move much, darling." Mettaton instructed, placing another wet cloth on my forehead.

"H-huh..?" My eyes took a minute or two to focus in on the robot, and once they did, a small, weak smile appeared on my face.

"Yo! You're okay!" Monster Kid said, appearing in my line of vision as well.

"Okay-" I choked on my words, my throat dry.

"Here, kid." Sans offered me a glass of water, which I found the DETERMINATION to grab, weakly bringing it to my lips.

A few glugs were head, and the water had disappeared down my throat.

I cleared my throat with an ahem.

"A-as I was saying..." I winced, speaking difficult. "Okay isn't the word I would use, but at least I'm alive..." I reached for my phone, managing to struggle it out from my pocket.

"Yeah, at least _you're_ alive..." Monster Kid said, and I glanced over at him.

"... Where's Alphys..?" I said, catching what he was implying.

"She's out telling people to evacuate." Mettaton seemed to look down.

"..." I opened up my phone box, suddenly summoning a Cinnamon Bunny.

"H-hey, wait! You probably shouldn't-" Monster Kid stopped mid-sentence, watching me devour the sugar filled food.

There was a familiar healing sound, and I bursted up, startling everyone in the room. Well, with the exception of Sans.

"Well, that's much better." I stretched, my clothes also healed because magic.

"... What..?" Mettaton said, baffled.

"What? That doesn't happen when monsters eat food?" Everyone shook their heads 'no'.

"Huh... Well maybe the magic has more effect on humans." I shrugged. "Heals 'em faster... Or something."

"Well, it certainly makes things easier." Sans said.

"... Yeah." I looked around the room. "Uh, Sans..?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you alone for a minute?" I asked, and Sans shrugged.

"Sure thing bucko. C'mon, I know a shortcut."

Just like that, we were sitting in an empty restuarant in MTT Resort, sitting in chairs opposite from one another.

"So, wassup, kid?" Sans asked. It was strange, despite everything going on, everything he was going through, he still seemed to keep that same persona.

"Well, I just wanted to ask you..." I looked down. "Uh, if... If you don't want to tell me that's fine but... How many tries did it take for that kid to uh... Get by Undyne..?"

I didn't think the place could get any more eerily silent.

I was wrong.

"... Seven." Sans said after what could have been several years of silence.

Seven? Hm, seemed fitting. I knew Undyne wouldn't have been able to stop them but... I was seriously beginning to question why I kept on believing.

I knew what was going to happen, and even if Undyne had somehow managed to get that kid to reset, Sans had dropped a few hints that this wasn't their first Genocide Run.

I.E. They've already given up their soul.

So the only way to really stop this would be to get the phantom to give Frisk back their soul...

"But how the hell am I gonna pull that off..?" I accidentally said out loud, resting my head in my hand.

"You're looking a little down there, kid." Sans said, jolting me from my thoughts.

"I would think someone who just cheated death would be a little more upbeat." Sans shrugged.

I sighed. "Sans... I..." How much could I tell him? How much did he already know?

"... From the looks of it, you know a lot of what's gonna happen. Maybe all of it." Sans arched a brow at me, before shrugging.

"Well kid, you have the power to change this world's fate." Sans said.

"I know, kinda not the most effort I coulda put in my 'stay determined' line." Sans shrugged.

"... But I heard what you said when you first confronted that other kid, right around the beginning of Waterfall." Sans said, pupils disappearing.

"You and I both know how DETERMINED that sicko is, and you and I both know you just aren't that DETERMINED." Sans looked to the side, pupils reappearing as his grin remained.

I don't know why I expected it to ever fade away.

"But you already thought something up, didn't cha?" Sans winked one eye shut.

"W-well, I mean... I'm not sure if it'll work..." I scratched the back of my head.

"Trust me, it will. Humans can handle magic, but Monsters can't handle DETERMINATION. We really drew the short stick, eh?" Sans chuckled, standing and stepping away from his chair.

"Well, don't worry about it. While you do your thing, I know a guy who can buy you some time." And just like that, I was back in Alphys' bed, and Sans was no where to be seen.

I stood, looking around. It seemed that Monster Kid had fallen asleep in the chair next to Alphys' bed, and Mettaton had to have gone to help Alphys evacuate.

I moved to the escalator after draping a blanket over Monster Kid, looking around the dark downstairs.

The only light was from the large screen, which showed no sign of the other human.

I looked to the clock, which read 2:00 AM.

"Kid's probably asleep..." I said to myself, looking around.

I heard a strange noise, and I looked across the room to a fridge, which was opened only slightly.

I moved slowly towards it, arching a brow at it.

I had a short flash back to the events of the True Lab, and gulped lightly, feeling cold sweat form on my skin.

But as I reached the fridge, I realized the sound was not some disturbed groaning, but quiet sobbing.

I peaked past the fridge, seeing Alphys sitting there, crying as she ate from a tub of ice cream.

"... Uh, Alphys..?" I said after a short moment of thought.

"H-huh?!" Alphys jumped slightly, looking at me before calming down. "O-oh... It's just you..." She looked away, wiping tears from her eyes.

"I-I-I'm sorry... You shouldn't see me like this..." She stood, looking down. "I-I'm supposed to be the adult, and..."

Her eyes widened, feeling me pull her into a hug.

"I'm so, so sorry..." Was all I could manage to say, feeling tears rise to my eyes as well.

Once again, it felt like I could have done something - _anything_ to have stopped this.

I could feel her crying into my shirt, and I was glad she was a shorter monster, as this probably would have been a lot less comforting if she wasn't.

"W-what do we do..?" She asked desperately, and my eyes narrowed as I looked down.

"That kid's unstoppable... N-not even... N-N-Not e-even..." Alphys seemed unable to finish her sentence, and I rubbed her back, nodding slowly.

"I know..." I closed my eyes.

"I-I just... I just watched it all happen... I watched Papyrus die, I watched Gerson die, and I... I even watched..." Her hands clenched into fists on the back of my shirt.

"It's not too late, Alphys. We can still stop them." I said, and Alphys pulled back, looking at me.

"H-how?" She wiped tears away, not letting any more take their place.

"Well that's simple." I smirked with DETERMINATION, and Alphys looked slightly surprised.

"All we need is a human and some magic."

* * *

Sans quietly gathered dust from the bridge, pupils missing as he did so.

"You really gave that kid a run for their money, huh, Undyne..?" Sans said quietly, laughing lightly and sadly.

"Heh, don't worry, you aren't out of the run just yet." Sans had finished scooping her dust into a bag and beginning to walk away.

"This kid doesn't know just how bad this time is gonna be."

* * *

Monster Kid awoke, seeing a blanket over him. He smiled lightly, looking around the empty bedroom.

He stood, setting the blanket back on the bed.

"I wonder where everybody is." He wondered aloud as he moved down the escalator.

"W-wow... That's... A lot to take in..." Alphys said, looking with wide eyes at the ground.

"Yeah. If it wasn't for the SAVE FILE, that kid would be pushing up daisy's by now." I said, sighing as I looked down.

"So, as long as they stay DETERMINED, they'll be unstoppable..?" Alphys had a hint of hopelessness in her voice as she spoke.

Monster Kid listened closely, hiding behind the corner.

"Well, yes, normally. But if they run out of DETERMINATION, if they hit something just as Unstoppable as them, they'll be finished." I smirked, punching my palm.

"But where are we gonna find something like that? And even if we do stop them, they've already taken so many monsters with them... Barely any have made it here in the evacuations..." Alphys looked down.

"The damage they've already done is irreversible..."

"Heh, yeah, it would be." I smirked, crossing my arms. "But they've got another ability."

Monster Kid's eyes widened as he listened.

"Hey, whatcha doin'?"

Monster Kid jumped at the sound of the whisper, looking to see Sans suddenly standing next to him, holding multiple bags.

"M-Mr. Sans..! I-I uh..." Monster Kid whispered, not wanting Alphys and I to hear.

"C'mon kid, you don't wanna know about that stuff." Sans motioned for Monster Kid to follow as he walked back upstairs.

"... Trust me..." His pupils disappeared, though Monster Kid didn't see.

"... S-so they can just... Set it back and do this again..? And no one remembers..? No one?" Alphys asked.

"..." I thought about telling her about Sans, but after the replaying of a theme that I'd admittedly listened to way too many times in my head, I decided against it.

"Uh, yeah, no one remembers." I lied.

"You uh... You hesitated for a moment there." Alphys arched a brow at me.

"Trust me on this, if I told you everything, I'd have a bad time." I said, and she arched a brow at me.

"Uh... Alright. So why did you tell me all of this? Why would you tell me this when we don't have any kind of Immovable Object to stop them?" Alphys questioned.

"I'm telling you this because I also got my hands on one of those SAVE FILES. And with it, I can stop that kid." I crossed my arms.

"What?!" Alphys shot up. "Well why didn't you do that earlier?!" She asked, and I flinched.

"W-well, thing is... You saw what happened last time I tried to fight them..." I looked to the side.

"I'm not strong enough to stop them now, they'd just kill me again and again until I ran out of DETERMINATION..." I looked down.

"... So it is hopeless then..." Alphys looked down.

"Not quite." I smirked. "Ya see, I had an idea."

"In order for humans to make the barrier, they must have needed immense amounts of magic ability, correct?" I asked.

"Well, yes, but what does that have to do with this?" Alphys asked curiously.

"So that means that humans are able to have large amounts of magic in them?"

"Yes, most likely."

"Okay, so what if you were to say... Put magic in a human that didn't have much of it in them?" I arched a brow at her.

"Hm... Well, I'm not sure. It would probably work. I mean, the magic we use to fight is different from the kind that is, for example, in our food. That's why our food heals you but doesn't really make you stronger. And it's not like we just have spare magic laying around." Alphys put a hand on her chin, thinking.

"Sure we do." Sans had appeared in the corner of the room, holding all of those bags.

"... Sans, you can't possibly mean..." Sweat ran down Alphys' face, her eyes widening.

"What? It's not like their using it." Sans set the bags down on the table, and my eyes widened at the dust in them.

"S-Sans, this doesn't feel right..." Alphys said, looking down.

"I-I mean, how would you feel if... If Pa..." Alphys left the sentence unfinished, and Sans pupils disappeared as he reached into Papyrus's scarf.

"Here ya go." Sans set a smaller bag on the table, that bag also full of dust.

"Sorry, most of it is sprinkled on stuff Papyrus liked. Figured his good for nothin' brother should give him some kinda funeral, right?" Sans shrugged, keeping that grin and showing no pain in his eyes.

"... Sans..." I stared at the dust, thinking back to what had happened just yesterday.

"C'mon, most of these monsters would want a second shot at poundin' that kid into mush, and I know at least one of the monsters in there would uh... Really _really_ wanna pound that kid into mush." Sans looked to the side, grinning.

"... So you got her too, huh..?" Alphys stared at one specific bag of dust. She wasn't sure how she knew it was Undyne in there, she just did.

"Yep." Sans said simply.

"... O-... Okay..." Alphys nodded, standing. "But how are we gonna have time do do all of this? Even after I give him the magic, which, of course, I can't just give him all at once, he'll still need time to get the power under control and be strong enough to face off against that other human..."

"Heh, don't worry about that." Sans winked one eye shut. "I got a guy on the job. Trust me, he'll keep the kid busy."

"..." I grabbed Papyrus' bag, standing and offering it to Sans.

"Huh?" Sans looked at the bag, then arched a brow at me.

"I know probably all of these monsters would want to help me fight them, but I know Papyrus wouldn't. You should keep this." I smiled lightly. "He'd uh... Probably be pretty disappointed in me, huh?"

Sans took the bag. "... T-thanks, kid..."

"Uh... What was that?" I arched a brow at Sans.

"Huh? Oh, what?" Sans said, trying to shrug off the pain in his voice from just a moment ago.

"I just said uh... Thanks, kiddo." Sans looked to the side, his grin shrinking.

"Uh... Alright. So, who's gonna be keepin' the kid at bay?" I arched a brow at Sans.

Sans just grinned, pointing to the large screen. The sun was rising, and the kid was on the move again.

"You'll see soon enough." Sans grinned, watching as the other human stomped into Hotland, hands clenched into tight fists.

* * *

"Ah, already almost to the end already... Heheh..." The child grinned, right eye glowing red as they came to the cross roads, one path leading to the elevator, the other leading to Alphys' lab.

And then there was the person standing in the middle.

"..." Grillby stared the human down, not saying a word.

"... Well, this is different..." The human said, standing ready.

"..." Grillby rolled up his sleeves, fire spiraling up from his arms as he did so.

"... Aren't you uh... Gonna say anything?" The human arched a brow at Grillby.

"... Hotland's closed, kid." Grillby eventually said.

The human began laughing. "Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do if I go in anyway?"

"... How did I go from bartender to bouncer?" Grillby asked himself, pushing up his glasses.

"Heheh... You should have staid behind the counter, fire man!" The human shot off the ground at Grillby, pulling back their Tough Glove and swinging at him.

Fire suddenly shot from the earth in front of Grillby, the human sliding to a stop.

"... There's a reason I stay in a snowy place washing dishes, kid." Grillby said as the fire died down.

"If I'm in my usual habitat... Well, I get a little hot headed." Grillby pushed up his glasses, firing burning in a circle at his feet and rising like whips around him.

"Or really, when murderers like you come around and kill my regulars while give my best costumer all the problems you give him, I get a little hot headed." Grillby's hands clenched into fists.

"And you killed a lot of good monsters, didn't you?" Grillby closed his eyes behind his glasses, remembering staring at the unfinished poker game, putting out a still burning dog bone, and putting three dog bowls back under the counter. He stepped to the door, remaining silent as he flipped the lights off, leaving his restaurant.

"So... I wish I could say it's nothing personal..." Lava rose, dumping over the path into the lab and the path to the elevator.

"But honestly..." The human took a step back, holding their toy knife in one hand as their tough glove was over the other, ballet shoes on their feet.

 **"My blood is boiling."**

* * *

 **Ooooh sh!t, Grillby's on the scene. I've always liked the idea of the Grillby fight, and I knew I needed something to slow the kid down, so who better than Grillby to fight the human in Hotland?  
**

 **And for some reason, I've always liked Grillby. And it seems like Grillby would be a really difficult boss in the game, considering he's made of fire, and you can't exactly cut fire.**

 **But I guess I rambled on there.**

 **Anyway, I have an important note. Ya see, I noticed something pretty strange about the Undertale Fanfiction Archive. Everything will get hundreds of Favorites and follows, but hardly any reviews. That's a problem.**

 **Ya see, writers kinda need reviews to not go insane. I'm no exception. When all of these people are favoriting and following but not telling me what they actually think, it kinda feels like I'm being taken for granted. I share my ideas and stories with you because I want to know your opinion on them, not because I want you to listen quietly.**

 **And it just... Doesn't feel the same as when you get a review when you get a favorite or follow. It feels nice, but it just makes one think "Okay, when are they gonna say something? Did they just favorite the story so they can maybe drop by it some time later to test it out?"**

 **I understand when it's the first chapter or something, because you just wanna see what the stories like, I do that too, but if you're still here by the second chapter, especially in a story moving as quickly as this one, you should probably say something, anything.**

 **I know I probably sound like a d!ck right about now, but if you're just lurking with no intention of ever saying anything, well...**

 **That puts us in the same boat, doesn't it?**

 **I'm not asking you for a paragraph of writing, just a few words. Don't get me wrong, I love getting reviews that are just paragraphs, but I understand that some people can't find much to say. I once got a review for a story that was just "It's cool". And I still enjoyed getting the review, because I knew someone had taken time out of their day to tell me that they liked something.**

 **I'm also not saying these reviews have to be positive. If you wanna give some kind of constructive criticism, that's also appreciated.**

 **Well, I guess that's all I've gotta say. If you want another chapter, say so.**

 **XWolf26, out**


	4. Chapter 4: Prelude

**Thanks go to Zaravan, Pickachu2chu, Devinely, mockstevenh, MeatLover2014, Kethran Medarin, Saphira455, kame otaku, Guest, Mama Skittle, Midnightsalem, AzureNova, and Guest.**

 **Hot DAYUM that's a lot of reviews. In just two days, I've gotten fourteen reviews. I should be accertive more often...**

 **If you guys keep that up, I just might have to keep this update speed up.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale.  
**

* * *

Having a fear of needles really wasn't making this easy.

I rubbed by arm, a few band aids on my shoulder, watching as Alphys disposed of the needles.

"You alright?" She asked, and I nodded.

"That brat's not gonna know what hit them..." I said, clenching my left hand into a fist.

"Well, I think that's all we can put in for today." Alphys said, looking to the few remaining bags of dust.

She had transformed the dust into a liquid, and more was currently being put through a filter, filtering out actual remains and leaving just magic.

"Well, I better get to training then." I hoped off of the table, stepping over to the escalator and going down to the ground floor, walking over to the entrance to the more dangerous parts of Hotland.

As I stepped through the door, I found Sans standing there, tapping his foot.

"About time, kiddo." He looked over at me, yawning. "I almost had to take a nap here, I got so bored."

"What are you talking about?" I set my sweat shirt down after taking it off and folding it up. "I showed up right on time."

"Meh, I don't have the energy to buy a watch." Sans shrugged, and I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, ya ready to go?" Sans asked, and I nodded.

"This'll be the day I win." I smirked wit DETERMINATION.

"Kid we've been doing this for three hours every day for a week, and you still haven't even managed to get close." Sans snapped, bones appearing floating behind him.

"Well today's gonna be different!" I snapped as well, shadows appearing on the ground from something appearing above me.

* * *

"... Oh, you're back." Grillby said, looking at a newly healed human.

The human growled, having just restocked their inventory.

"I'm done playing around, this time I'm gonna kill you!" They shot off the ground towards Grillby, who was busy rolling up his sleeves once more.

"Now die!" They pulled back their toy knife, stabbing at Grillby.

Grillby stood there, watching as the knife plunged into his mid section.

"HA! Gotcha!" They looked up at Grillby, who stared calmly down at them.

"... C'mon kid, don't bring toys to a fire fight." The human's eyes widened, feeling melting plastic leak onto their hand.

"Gah!" They jumped back, shaking the melting plastic off of their now scorched hand.

"That really wasn't all that smart." Grillby said in his usual calm tone, pushing up his glasses.

"Now my shirt has a tear in it..." Grillby looked at the cut in his shirt, sighing. "Guess I'm gonna have to turn up the heat."

"Grillby so help me god if you make one more fire pun-"

"What's the matter kid? Sick of getting burned?"

"THAT TEARS IT."

Grillby whipped with fire whips at the child as they shot forward at him, swinging at him with his Tough Glove, which seemed to be the only thing strong enough to not get melted in Grillby's fire.

Grillby ducked, blasting them in the chest with flames from his arm, sending them exploding into the air as the flames formed his hand once more, but much bigger, grabbing the child and slamming them into the ground.

His hand pulled back, shrinking and going back into his arm. The other human stumbled up, scorch marks coating them.

"If you don't like the heat, stay the hell out of my kitchen." Grillby said, flames from his arms reaching into the air.

The human roared, firing off at Grillby, who rose his hand into the air, pillars of fire spiraling up behind him from the lava before he brought his hand down, sending fire exploding down at the human.

They jumped to the right, one pillar of fire bursting on the ground as two more came at them from the front, making them slid to a stop as the fire spiraled up above them, the pillars morphing together as they shot down at the child, who's eyes widened as they realized a ring of fire surrounded them.

Grillby smirked to himself at the sound of their scream of pain, his fire pulling back right after he hit them.

They layed there, looking at a health bar that read 1.

They panted, viciously eating a few Crab Apples, healing themselves.

"You ready to go again kid?" Grillby tilted his head to the side, arching a brow behind his glasses.

They roared, shooting off at Grillby, swinging rapidly at him.

Grillby's fire body morphed and moved around each hit, irritating the Genocidal Human.

"Just be glad I'm not allowed to kill you, because if I was... Oh, this would be even more fun for me." Grillby suddenly grabbed the human by the face, scorching their face with his burning hand.

They yelled in pain as he slammed them down onto a heated piece of ground, suddenly throwing them up as his fist once again stretched out, his flaming fist slamming directly into their chest, throwing them back onto the bridge.

They panted, standing and stumbling slightly, roaring again as they ran off at Grillby once again.

"You just never learn, do you?"

Waves of fire shot at them from the sides, but they outran it, reaching Grillby quickly.

Spikes of molten rock suddenly shot through the ground, piercing their shoulders and the right side of their chest.

The spikes pulled back, and they hit the ground, HP once again at 1.

Grillby stood over them, crossing his arms.

"Do you give up yet?" Grillby asked as he leaned over them.

* * *

I awoke with a yawn, stretching.

Alphys had gotten a second bed, and it had been placed across the room, right next to one of the escalators.

I scratched my head groggily as I stood on the escalator, being carried downstairs.

I looked over, seeing the giant screen with four Monsters standing in front of it.

"Good morning..." I yawned. "What are you guys up to?"

"Oh, just watching our favorite show." Sans said, grinning as Grillby slammed the human into the ground, holding them by the ankle as he whipped them around.

"Even though all of the episodes are kinda the same, it's still pretty interesting." Monster Kid said, and I laughed lightly.

"Is it uh... Bad that we get so much enjoyment out of this?" Alphys questioned.

"Meh." Mettaton shrugged. "After what they've done, I think this is perfectly okay to get enjoyment out of."

"What I want to know is why I haven't met this Grillby fellow sooner." Mettaton said, smirking lightly.

Monster Kid had flipped that back switch out of curiosity awhile ago, and Mettaton had decided not to flip it back, figuring he probably wasn't going to get a big debut anymore anyway.

"... Hm..." I looked between Mettaton and Grillby on the screen.

"What?" Sans arched a brow at me.

"... I ship it." I nodded.

Alphys burst out laughing, Mettaton looking only slightly disgruntled at my little joke. Sans disappeared for a moment.

Sans suddenly reappeared in the room, holding a bowl of popcorn.

"I don't blame ya Mettaton." Sans winked an eye shut.

"Grillby is pretty hot."

Mettaton groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Forget I said anything..."

"Well, this has been fun, but we've gotta get back to work if we wanna stop all of this." Alphys said, standing from her chair.

* * *

*Keep going. We WILL get by them eventually.

The human slashed down at Grillby with their ballet shoes, Grillby stepping back and avoiding the hit as he kicked outward, kicking the child in the chin and making them backflip through the air, landing on their hands and feet.

"Sans was right." Grillby said, arms crossed as he moved left and right away from swing after swing, looking down at the human.

"You really don't know when to quit, kid."

* * *

"Hm..." I found Alphys saying as I got back from my training with Sans, biting into a crab apple to heal my wounds.

"Wassup?" I asked, pulling sweat shirt sleeves back over my arms.

"It seems there's still a monster in Hotland." Alphys said, looking at the screen, which now showed what appeared to be a spider woman making pastries with other spiders.

I sighed. "Of course, it had to be Muffet..." I muttered.

"Hm?" Alphys looked over at me.

"Oh..! Uh, don't worry, I'll go handle it." I said, walking back over to the door.

"Uh... Alright, just... Be safe, okay?" Alphys called after me.

"Of course!" I called back, the door closing behind me.

I grumbled all the way to the elevator, which I used to get to the third left floor, grumbling my way to Muffet's Bakery.

It was eerily empty, a spider scurrying by every now and again.

"Spiders aren't scary spiders aren't scary spiders aren't scary..." I whispered to myself over and over, looking around as I made it to a table with a few pastries on it.

"... Muffet..?" I called out.

"Ahuhuhu...~"

The laughter echoed across the bridge-like area, darkness below.

"Gulp..." I said aloud, glancing around. It was only then that I noticed all of the spider webs surrounding the area.

"Ah, the human knows my name!~ How flattering~"

"U-uh... Look, Muffet, there's kind of another human running around, murdering monsters left and right." I called into the darkness.

"Aw, a dirty spider stomper is worried about little ol' me~"

"Hey, I have made a conscious effort to not step on a single spider since I got here." I said, eyes narrowing as I glanced around.

"Well isn't that sweet. But if there's a human running around killing people, everyone's gone, and you're the only human I see... Well."

I suddenly jumped to the side, what looked like a crescent burnt to a weapon-grade level spinning by me.

"I am not that human." I told her firmly, looking around.

"Spiders are very good at telling a lie from the truth, don't you know~"

"Really doesn't look that way." I rolled my eyes, keeping an eye out for any movement.

"That so?"

I spun around, eyes widening to see Muffet hanging from a web right behind me, fangs glowing purple.

I jumped back, strings of web shooting at me and sticking to the walls around me, spiders shooting down them and jumping at me from between them, much to my horror.

"Spiders aren't scary spiders aren't scary spiders aren't scary!" I repteaed once again, dodging round the spiders with surprising skill.

I could hear _Spider Dance_ by _Toby Fox_ begin playing as I did so, and I could feel my heart rate increase that much more.

"Muffet, seriously, I'm not here to fight you!" I called, but she didn't seem willing to listen.

"Ahuhuhu~ My spiders have seen what you've been doing~ My my dearie, you're quit genocidal~" Muffet smirked, and I grit my teeth, jumping higher than I've jumped in awhile, right our of the arena of webs around me as I landed in front of her.

Muffet's five eyes widened in surprise as I held my hands up.

"I told you, I'm not that human and I don't want to fight you." I said, my eyes narrowing.

"Hm...~" Muffet arched a brow at me.

"Well, alright~" Muffet shrugged, and I sighed in relief, lowering my arms.

"Alright, goo-" I was cut off, Muffet suddenly shooting forward with glowing purple fangs.

I had no time to react, feeling her fangs sink into my neck as she jumped by, moving quickly and getting away within mere moments.

"Gah..!" I grabbed the new holes in my neck, jumping back away from Muffet, though she was already pretty far away.

"Now now dearie, don't look so blue~" Muffet grinned.

"Purple looks so much better on you~" I looked down, seeing the red heart over the left side of my chest was now purple.

"... Damn it..." I sighed. "Alright, fine. If you want a fight, fine. But I warn you, I don't hit. Period." I said, standing ready, the floor below me suddenly dropping out into just more lines of purple webbing.

I grabbed onto one as if it was a latter, jumping between them as spiders began racing towards me, burnt crescents and donuts coming at me as well.

Muffet was clapping along and dancing to the music with a few other spiders, pouring cups of spiders and what not as she watched me struggle with amusement.

"Heh, this beats fighting Sans any day of the week." I said, dodging around each of the attacks with ease.

"I wouldn't be so sure, dearie~ How can you fight on an empty stomach? It is breakfast, after all...~" My eyes widened at Muffet's words, and the ladder like webs began to shake, a muffin-looking spider creature coming from the darkness below me.

"... What. The. Fu-"

The creature roared, cutting me off. It shot up the strings, devouring them as I rushed up them as fast as I could, fighting the urge to scream.

"What the hell did I do to deserve this?!" I yelled out, jumping around spiders as I avoided the monster.

I jumped back up to the plateau Muffet stood on, her creature remaining under the area.

"Alright crazy spider lady, I am one hundred and twenty percent done!" I pointed to Muffet, who giggled with amusement.

"I am just trying to help you! Do you want that other kid to come through here and kill you?! Is that what you want?!" I snapped, and Muffet's giggling stopped.

"You're not supposed to yell at a lady..." She pouted, and my eye twitched.

"And you're not supposed to try to feed people to your pet!" I yelled, gesturing back to her pet.

"... Yes, I suppose." Muffet shrugged after a moment of silence.

"But then again..."

Suddenly, thousands of strings tightened around me, wrapping me up in an instant.

"You aren't supposed to go exterminating Monsters, are you..?~ Ahuhuhuhu~" I struggled as Muffet spoke.

"For the last time!" I grit my teeth, struggling. "That's! Not! Me!"

"You honestly want me to believe two humans are in the Underground at once?~ Ahuhuhu, it would be nice to make double the money~" Muffet leaned in close, grinning.

I growled, glaring at her.

"I'm done playing games, Muffet." I said, and in an instant, multiple shadows loomed over us.

"... Huh..." Muffet looked up, gulping.

"I don't want to hurt you, but if you refuse to leave this place and hid from the other human, you, all of these spiders, and that thing that tried to eat me are all gonna be taking a dirt nap." I said, staring seriously at Muffet.

"... I thought humans were supposed to be fun..." Muffet spoke, her web pulling back away from me as my heart returned to red.

 _Spider Dance_ stopped playing, and Muffet and her other spiders jumped onto her pet, going down deep into the ground.

"I'll see you again some time, ahuhuhuhu~"

I watched them leave, sighing as I rubbed my the bite mark on my neck. "Bitch is crazy..." I muttered to myself.

* * *

The human exploded through the ground, a small piece of hair on their head on fire.

"How long have we been doing this now?" Grillby wondered aloud.

"Two weeks..." The human growled, and Grillby nodded, holding his chin.

"That sounds about right." Grillby nodded. "This really doesn't seem like the best use of your time, does it, kid?" Grillby tilted his head to the side.

"I mean, I could be at my bar, and you could be hanging out with some friends." Grillby shrugged.

"But wait... You killed all my costumers." Grillby pushed up his glasses.

"And you don't have any friends..."

Blasts of fire suddenly shot at the human, forcing them to jump to the sides, dodging somewhat easily, suddenly shooting forward and swinging at Grillby, who jumped back, droplets of lava shooting at the human, hitting them and making them roar in pain.

Grillby kicked them away as they rolled on the ground to get the small droplets off.

Grillby pulled back the lava, which formed tac-sized spikes in the air.

The human growled, standing slowly. "Why are you doing this?! You've never done this before!" They didn't care whether or not Grillby was aware of the Resets.

"Before, I knew there was no point. I had no reason to fight you, and I had a herd or left over monsters to look after once everyone else was... Well." Grillby shrugged, the humans eyes widening.

"Wait, you know about the..?"

"Of course. Why do you think I almost never say anything to you, even when you don't kill anyone?" Grillby smirked, holding one hand in the air.

"It's because I'm disgusted by your very presence."

He threw his hand down, the lava spikes shooting down with it.

A yell of pain ran through Hotland.

* * *

"So, it's almost time..?" Monster Kid asked me, and I felt myself stiffen.

"Yeah... Sans says he's taught me just about everything he can, and Alphys has put all of the magic we had in me..." I looked down.

"Do... Do you think you'll be able to... Stop them..?" Monster Kid asked.

"It doesn't matter what I think." My hands clenched into fists. "I have to stop them."

"B-but what if you... I-if they..." Monster Kid looked down, a lump forming in his throat.

"I'm sure they will... But I'll come back. And I'll kill them. And we'll keep going, until they quit." I turned to face Monster Kid.

"B-but... What if they outlast you? What if they get by you... What if they-"

"Monster Kid, stop." I cut him off, his eyes widening.

"I'm going to defeat them." I put my hands on Monster Kid's shoulders.

"I'm going to get Frisk's soul back, and I'm going to get them to RESET. Then we're going to free the monsters, and destroy that RESET button for good." I stared him in the eye with all of my DETERMINATION.

"..." Monster Kid sniffled, shooting forward and into a hug, which I returned.

I assumed it was supposed to be a hug, considering Monster Kid's lack of arms.

"Why are they doing this..?" Monster Kid asked between sobs.

"You don't wanna know, Monster Kid... You don't wanna know." I had figured the answer 'Just for the fun of it' wouldn't have been a good answer.

"Now go on, you, Alphys, and Mettaton need to get to the safe zone." I let go of Monster Kid, who nodded, shaking tears away as they walked slowly back to Alphys and Mettaton, who watched quietly.

"U-uh... Give them hell, alright..?" Alphys said, and I grinned, giving a thumbs up.

"You're going to do great, darling. That brat won't know what hit them." Mettaton gave a thumbs up, smiling. "You're going to shine, trust me."

I smiled somewhat sadly as they left, before turning around, walking out into Hotland and towards the first elevator.

I soon reached the elevator, stepping inside of it and hitting a button.

I stepped out of the elevator at MTT Resort, looking around.

"Heya." Sans said, suddenly leaning against the side of the elevator, balancing a bone on his finger.

"Hm? Oh, hey Sans." I said, forcing a smile. "I was wondering when you'd show up."

"Wish I coulda been there for everyone else's goodbye's. Heh..." Sans pupils disappeared for a moment.

"But I had to give Grillby a ride home, and besides... I was never too good at goodbye's." Sans shrugged, looking to the side after his pupils reappeared.

"So, you wanna take a shortcut?" I arched a brow at Sans.

"... Nah, I really like to take it all in before I... Y'know." Sans grin shrunk slightly.

"Wait, you're still going to fight them?!" I said, surprised as we walked through the empty MTT Resort.

"Well duh. I can't let you fight that kid when I'm still around, can I?" Sans winked an eye shut.

"Sans, forget about the promise!" I said. "I can't watch you die too, not after everyone else!"

"Heh... It's not so much the promise, kiddo." Sans looked ahead.

"I just really like the look on that kid's face when they receive my bad time." Sans' pupil's disappeared as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"There's just a feeling I get whenever I kill that Dirty Brother Killer... Heh, I guess we are a little alike." Sans said.

"Man, that hurt to say..."

"S-Sans, please..." I could feel tears appearing in my eyes.

"Hey hey, no crying, alright?" Sans said, looking over at me.

"C'mon, you really wanna let me sit idly by? I thought you really liked my little song." Sans said, and my eyes widened.

"I always hear it in your headphones, kiddo." Sans said, sensing my confusion.

"Well I'd rather you be alive than hear a song that I've heard a million times!" I said, and Sans laughed lightly.

"C'mon kid, don't make this harder than it already is." Sans said, and I remembered the last time he said that.

"... Sans..."

"Besides, you don't want to fight that kid when they've got a bunch of healing items, and trust me, they really stock up before they fight me." Sans laughed lightly.

"It'll be a lot more frustrating for the kid when they can't heal, but you've got boxes full'a items to use." Sans winked at me.

"I guess I couldn't stop you if I tried, could I..?" I laughed lightly, looking over at Sans.

"Not unless you wanna hear the song you insisted upon playing while we trained." Sans laughed lightly.

"Hey, 'Song That Might Play When You Fight Sans' is a good song." I defended.

"Psh, whatever." Sans laughed lightly, playfully shoving me.

"Heh..." I laughed lightly as we stood in the elevator that went from the Core to Asgore's Castle, things becoming silent.

"Hey uh... You wanna listen to some music?" I pulled out my phone, and Sans shrugged.

"Is it gonna be something to bring me down?"

"Prolly."

"Heh, do it."

I pulled out my headphones, clicking play as _Falls On Me_ by _Fuel_ began playing.

Sans and I walked through the castle in silence, taking in the song.

"... It's uh... Nice having someone else here to talk to." Sans said, glancing to the side as we entered Asgore's home.

"Heh, yeah, much better than being alone." I said, Sans teleporting us past the small fence keeping us away from the basement.

"Hey, kid... Don't uh... Don't lose, alright?" Sans said after another period of awkward silence.

"Get our friends back. All of them, okay? E-even the kid." Sans pretended that his voice hadn't faltered as he spoke.

"I know this isn't their fault... They weren't like this... The first time, I remember it so clearly... Heheh..." Sans looked down, pupils gone.

"They shook my hand, and they laughed at the whoopee cushion gag. They played along with all of Paps' puzzles, they even went on this 'date' with him... Heh. They spared Undyne, they danced on Mettaton's show. They passed my judgement with a perfect score, they even managed to not kill the king..."

I noticed a few drops of water hit the ground in front of Sans.

"W-we all got to the surface... Papyrus learned how to drive, and he got a car just like his bed... That kid was our ambassador, and we... We were all happy..." We walked through the Judgement Hall, reaching the end of it.

"I... I never woulda thought that my... My friend would do this..." Sans stopped, looking down. "But this isn't my friend, it can't be."

"So please, please..." Sans looked up at me, and I could see tears had been falling from his eyes.

"Save my friend, alright?" Sans almost begged, and I nodded slowly.

We stood at the end of the hall, and I pulled Sans into a hug, which he returned.

I'm not sure how long we stood there, eyes shut tight as we held one another.

My music stopped, and Sans eventually opened his eyes, as did I.

"I... I don't want to let go..." I admitted.

"I know kid, I know..." Sans said, patting my back with one hand on the back of my head.

"Now go on." Sans let go of me, and I wiped my eyes. "Get outta here."

"I mean, what would the kid say if he saw us like this?" Sans grinned as he winked, and I laughed sadly, nodding once.

"Alright, I'm going. I'll uh..." I stopped at the entrance to Asgore's Throne Room.

"... I'll see you in better times, alright..?" I looked over my shoulder at Sans, smiling sadly.

"I'm gonna hold you to that." Sans winked, snapping and pointing at me.

"Good to know." I smiled, stepping through the door.

Sans sighed, looking forward as he stood a shadow from the bright light behind him.

It truly was a beautiful day outside.

He eventually heard footsteps in front of him, seeing something shifting in the shadows.

"Heya." Sans said, watching the human step from the shadows.

"You've been busy, huh?" The child grinned at Sans words.

"..." Sans glanced to the side, grinning. "Anyway, I've got a question for ya."

"Do you think even the worst person can change?" Sans tilted his head to the side.

"That everybody can be a good person, if they just try?" Sans arched a brow. The human stepped forward.

"Heh heh heh heh heh..." Sans closed his eyes for a moment. "All right." Sans held up two hands, as if telling them to cool it.

"Here's a better question." Sans' grin widened.

 _ **"Do you wanna have a bad time?"**_

The human couldn't help but grip their knife, their Real Knife, a little tighter.

"'Cause if you take another step forward, you are REALLY not gonna like what happens next." Of course the human stepped forward, and Sans' grin widened.

"Welp... Who am I kidding? How many times have we been here, kid?" Sans tilted his head to the side.

"To have done this as many times as you have... Heheheh... You really are kind of a sicko, you know that?" Sans grin widened even more, his pupils disappeared.

"So, kiddo, you really must like the feeling of those sins crawling on your back, huh?" Sans laughed lightly.

"Oh well, I guess I won't kinkshame... **_You Dirty Brother Killer_**."

A red heart appeared on the human, and Sans looked to the side, sighing.

"Sorry Old Lady. This is why I never make promises."

Some sunlight shined down through the windows, the sound of birds chirping apparent.

"It's a beautiful day outside." Sans began.

"Birds are singing." Sans closed his eyes, listening to the sweet sound of life that this child hadn't taken away.

"Flowers are blooming..." Sans could smell the floors of the next room.

"On days like these, kids like you..." Sans eyes snapped open, pupils missing.

 ** _"Should be burning in Hell."_**

In an instant, Chara's heart was blue, and they were slamming face first into the ground, jumping up just as bones shot from the ground beneath them.

Their heart was back to red as they ran alongside two waves of bones at their sides, before jumping to the middle point between four Gaster Blasts, jumping forward to avoid two more that came down in an X position.

They panted lightly before another Gaster Blaster suddenly appeared at their side, firing before they had time to react and sending them exploding into one of the pillars of the room.

Sans grinned, shrugging. "I always wondered why people never used their strongest attack first." He glanced to the side.

Chara gulped lightly, feeling goosebumps rise.

 _*You feel like you're gonna have a bad time._

* * *

I could hear _Megalovania_ starting behind me, and I sighed, shaking my head.

"Give that punk a bad time, Sans." I smirked lightly, looking back through the door one last time.

"Hm?" I looked forward, watching a rather tall figure come through a door into the room.

Huh, looks like I was a little early.

"Who might you b-... Oh." Asgore's expression saddened.

"Hey, hey, wait a second." I held up my hands.

"Yes, yes. I know. Alphys called me earlier." Asgore nodded.

"Oh thank god..." I sighed. "I'll have to thank her for that some time... Heh..." I knew full well I wasn't gonna see her again until the next RESET.

"Human, are you... Okay?" Asgore asked, and I was slightly surprised.

"W-what do you mean..?" I looked up to him.

"What you are about to do. Soon enough you are going to lose one more friend, and then you will have to fight one of your own kind for a very long time." Asgore knelt before me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

Come to think of it, I think that was the first time anyone had actually asked me that question.

"I... I..." I looked down.

"Do you need a hug, human?" Asgore asked, and I nodded after a moment of hesitation.

Asgore pulled me into a hug, and I don't think I've ever felt more comforted.

I laughed lightly, tears building in my eyes.

 _I don't care what the Fandom says, Asgore is the second nicest person in this game. Right behind Papyrus..._

"Would you like a cup of tea while you wait, human?" Asgore asked as the hug eventually ended.

"Heh, yeah, that'd be great." I smiled, and as Asgore left the room, I heard a loud crash outside, followed by a shattering noise.

There was a flash, and I found myself just stepping into Asgore's throne room again.

I waited for Asgore to come back in, but when he did, he was carrying a tray of tea.

"Here you are." He handed me a cup of tea, and I realized that even though things had RESET, he still remembered that he needed to get me some tea.

I took my cup, sipping from it as Asgore sipped from his.

I stood there, waiting patiently in the awkward silence.

"So... What do you do here?" I glanced over at Asgore.

"Oh, mostly just water the flowers, write in my journal, drink tea." Asgore shrugged.

"Ah. Well the flowers look nice." I said, nodding.

"Thank you." Asgore said.

The awkward silence persisted, before another crash, another flash, and I was just entering Asgore's throne room again.

I couldn't help but glance into the room, where Sans winked at me, before shooing me away.

* * *

"Hmm. That expression." Sans grinned. "That the expression of someone who's died twice in a row."

"Suffice to say, you look really... Unsatisfied." Sans eyes darted to the right with his grin.

"All right."

Sans pupils disappeared.

 **"How 'bout we make it a third?"  
**

* * *

 **Well, we sure did go over a lot this chapter. An it came out pretty fast, huh? That's because in about 24 hours I had already gotten ten reviews. You guys keep that up, and I'll have to keep updating this fast.  
**

 **But anyway, you're probably wondering how Chara got all that LOVE with an empty Hotland.**

 **Well the answer is that while they were being stopped by Grillby, they went and found where all of the people in Waterfall were hiding and... Well.**

 **By the time they got back, Grillby had already been teleported by Sans back to Hotland's evacuation point.**

 **They went through a completely empty Hotland.**

 **So now it's time for Chara, which I will now be calling them, because at this stage of the game they are past the point of no return and are completely possessed, to have a bad time.**

 **But WOW I got a lot of feed back when I asked for it. Fourteen reviews in two days, dayum.**

 **If I keep getting reviews like this, I'll have to keep updating this fast.**

 **That's uh... That's not a promise.**

 **I'm kind of neglecting my other story at the moment, and that story is pretty important to me, so updates probably won't be able to stay at this "One every two days" Thing I'm doing.**

 **Which is too bad, because I'm really looking forward to next chapter and the chapter after it.**

 **Anyway, please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**

 **XWolf26, out**


	5. Chapter 5: Darkness (Part 1)

**Thanks go to kame otaku, Homicidal Masquerade. Saphira455, Guest, Pikachu2chu, CropCirlet, Crognard, BrighterFluid, Desperati, RedCreeper23, guest, xXxTerraxXx, AzureNova, and Kethran Medarin for your reviews.**

 **I hope everyone is enjoying the Super Bowl or whatever else they might be doing.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale.  
**

* * *

"Hmm... That expression..." Sans looked closely at Chara with that never ending grin.

"That's the expression of someone who's died seven times in a row." Sans leaned back, no longer focusing so hard on Chara.

"Hey, that's good." His grin widened. "Seven's supposed to be a lucky number."

"Maybe you'll hit the jackpot..."

* * *

"And you said putting cameras in New Home was a bad idea." Alphys glanced over at Mettaton, who rolled his eyes.

"Did he say seven? I can't remember it, but Sans must be much more powerful than he leads on if- OH MY GOD!" Mettaton's eyes widened, watching as Chara dodged barely around Gaster Blasters and bones, being smashed into walls.

"... Hm." A small smile formed on Grillby's lips as he watched as well.

"Lemme see lemme see!" Monster Kid jumped, flailing in air for a moment before Mettaton caught him, holding him up to see the phone better.

"Trust me on this one kiddo," Sans could be heard through the video. "Your time is up."

"At this rate," Alphys stopped, watching bones pierce Chara's limbs and a few stuck in their stomach, forcing them to the ground with 1 HP.

"They won't even get by Sans." Monster Kid finished.

"... Don't be so sure." Grillby said in his monotone, and Mettaton arched a brow at him.

"How can you be so sure, Fire Elemental?" Mettaton's eyes narrowed.

"... Heh, another time, Ghost." Grillby dodged the question.

* * *

"Heheh, c'mon kid. Just a little while longer until I have to show you my special attack. Don't give up yet." Sans grinned, Chara glaring up at them as they stood slowly.

They roared, shooting off at Sans and pulling back their knife.

"JUST DIE SKELETON!"

Sans disappeared, reappearing to the side as he reached out, Chara's heart becoming blue as they were thrown rapidly into wall after wall, bones shooting out after them.

"Nope." Sans said, watching the red heart shatter.

There was a flash, and once again he was watching Chara stomp towards him, glaring darkly at him.

Sans grin widened.

* * *

"What was that, the eighth retry?" Asgore glanced over at me, and I nodded.

"Yep. From the looks of things out there..." I pulled my head back in from the door, not wanting the other human to see me just yet.

"..." I couldn't seem to get the words out.

"... I know, human." Asgore looked down.

"... Everyone else... I never really got to know them that well. But Sans..." I could feel guilt rising in me once more.

I wanted to panic. I can't let this happen, I told myself.

But as I stood there, I slowly began to calm myself.

 _It's alright... After the RESET, he'll be back. He's gone through this a hundred times, he can do it one more time..._ That didn't sound right, but I needed something to reassure myself with.

There was another shatter. Another flash. I was just walking into Asgore's throne room again.

* * *

"Hmm... That expression... Heheheh..." Sans pupils disappeared, before he closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath.

"I like ten better than nine." Sans said, his eyes snapping open as Chara's heart was suddenly blue, and Sans slammed them into the side of the room, bones shooting out after them and throwing them into the next wall, before Sans threw them into the floor.

Sans brought bones from above and below, below coming from the right and above coming from the left.

They dodged in a panic, being struck several times before being grabbed again, being thrown across the Judgement Hall as bones ran everywhere but down the middle, smashing against them as well before those bones died down, some jutting out just from the wall, Chara dodging frantically around them.

They smashed into the last wall, jumping back just as bones shot out of it.

"W-what the h-" Chara was cut off, being slammed into the ground before forcing themselves to jump up, the bones grazing them before they were thrown into the wall next to them, the bones hitting them there as well.

They were slammed into the other walls a few times, before being left laying on the ground, panting weakly and struggling to their feet.

"T-this... This is your..." They managed to say, before stopping in fear at the sound of Gaster Blasters charging.

With a yell, they ran in a circle, the blasts exploding just behind them, a few beams grazing them.

The beams slowly died away, and they were lifted into the air, suddenly being smashed all around the room, breaking through pillars and windows and walls alike.

Sans whipped his left hand around, grinning as he smashed them against wall after wall.

Soon enough, they were dropped to the ground, heart cracking slowly.

"T-t-that... Was your..." They managed to glare at Sans from the ground, Sans grinning with a flaming blue eye.

"Maybe I'm not as predictable as you thought, kid." Sans had hatred in his eyes as their heart shattered, and he laughed to himself before the next flash.

Sans sat waiting for their return, closing his eyes.

 _It's time._

Sans opened his eyes, grin shrunken as Chara walked slowly out of the shadows, gripping their Real Knife as they frowned, glaring with DETERMINATION into Sans' very soul.

It looked as though they were about to speak when Sans held up one finger, as if signaling them to be quiet.

"... Hm, that expression." Sans wasn't even looking at their face as he spoke.

"That's the expression of someone who's died ten times in a row." Sans opened his eyes, grin widening.

"Hey, congrats! The big one-oh!" Sans smiled. "Lets invite all your friends over for a big shindig."

"We can have pie, and hotdogs, and spa... Wait. Something's not right..." Sans pupils disappeared.

"You don't have any friends..." Bones appeared floating behind Sans with the snap of his fingers.

"Well, in any case," Sans pupils reappeared, and he glanced to the side with a grin. "Sorry 'bout silencing ya earlier, Squinty, but I just uh... Needed a minute to take it all in, if that makes any sense."

"Because something about that expression..." _Megalovania_ began playing once more. "Well, hey, it's far from over." Sans grinned, glancing to the side.

He rose his hand into the air, suddenly throwing it down, bones raining down at Chara.

Chara jumped from side to side, dodging bone after bone before jumping, landing on a plate form as bones slid across the ground, jumping from plate form to plat form.

They jumped down, slashing at Sans, who dodged to the right, a Gaster Blaster appearing and firing into Chara's back, throwing them into a pillar across the room.

Gaster Blasters appeared floating above Chara, who jumped up, the blasts exploding into the ground where they once stood as they landed on the head of one of the Blasters, jumping down to the ground and shooting towards Sans.

Sans dodged past another stab, their knife stabbing into another pillar, which they kicked down using all of their LOVE.

"Gulp..." Sans said aloud, watching as they turned to face him, pillar falling behind them.

"I'm gonna kill you..." They grit their teeth, holding their knife in a tight grip.

"Now what would make you say that to me?" Sans stroked his imaginary beard.

"Could it have been this?" He reached out, whipping his arm to the side and throwing them into the wall.

"Or maybe this?" He threw them again, breaking them through a window and sticking multiple shards of glass in them.

"Or even this?" He slammed them face first into the ground, bones shooting up after wards and bludgeoning them into the air.

"..." Chara panted, pulling out a bag of Instant Noodles and opening it, biting into them raw.

"... Alright, that's a little weird." Sans said, watching as they angrily devoured the raw noodles.

They threw the rapper aside, DETERMINATION appearing on their face.

"I'm not gonna let you hit me again." They said, but Sans pointed up, and their eyes widened as they looked up.

They jumped back, Gaster Blaster beams exploding into the ground where they once stood.

"God damn it!" They said, before hearing another charge just behind them.

Chara's eyes widened as they looked over their shoulder, another blaster firing right into them.

They were thrown directly at Sans, who held out one hand, catching them with a blue heart and smashing them into the ground, walls, and ceiling before dropping them.

"You were saying?" Sans asked, watching as they ate a Legendary Hero.

They growled, shooting at him and swinging once again, missing. They swung again and again, Sans dodging easily.

He grabbed them once again, throwing them into the air.

Chara spun in air, landing on their feet and jumping at Sans again, stabbing rapidly.

"You can't understand how this feels." Sans said, bones shooting out from under them, making them back flip through the air to avoid them.

"Knowing exactly what I have to do. Knowing exactly what happens if I don't." Sans gripped Papyrus's scarf.

"Honestly, kid," Chara ducked and dodged around bone after bone.

"I'm tired." Chara stabbed at them again, but they disappeared, reappearing behind them and throwing them into a pillar.

"I'm so, so tired of all of this." Sans shook his head, sweat appearing on his skull as he dodged.

"Seeing everyone die... living in this hopelessness." They jumped down from the air, stabbing at him.

"But this is gonna change." Sans grit his teeth, whipping them back through the air and through a pillar.

"Yeah, it's almost over." Bones rained down on Chara, who dodged most of them, taking more damage and eating another Legendary Hero.

"Because, y'see, even when you kill me... Heh. I never liked giving spoilers." Sans shrugged.

"What are you on about, skeleton?" Chara asked, swinging at Sans once more, Sans stepping back and avoiding it.

"You'll see soon enough, kid." A bone shot from the ground, piercing their right shoulder and making them yelp in pain.

Chara growled, yanking the bone from their shoulder, blood pouring out onto the ground.

"Ah, that looks like it stung." Sans grinned, and Chara grit their teeth.

"Not as much as this will!" They shot off at Sans, who jumped to the side, their knife cutting through the end of Papyrus's scarf.

Chara growled, spinning and skidding to face Sans, who was looking with missing pupils at the new cut in Papyrus's scarf.

"Heheheh..." Chara grinned.

"Heheheh..." Sans repeated, before they were lifted into the air, being smashed violently around the room with the music playing, being smacked around for at least thirty seconds before Sans slammed them into the ground one last time.

They ate their last piece of that Snowman, standing again and glaring at Sans, who grinned.

"Why don't you do me a favor." Gaster Blasters appeared behind Sans, hundreds appearing.

"And keep your filthy hands the hell off of this scarf." Sans said, rage in his voice as beams of energy exploded at Chara, who ducked and dodged around them, just barely staying alive through the blasts.

Sans laughed, bones flying at them as well, forcing them to eat item after item as they were beaten down.

Sans panted heavily, refusing to stop the attack.

"It's a beautiful day outside." Sans said, his attack slowing as his chest heaved.

"Birds are singing." Chara was thrown through a pillar, bones stabbing into them.

"Flowers are blooming." Sans threw his hands forward, more Gaster Blasters shooting into the barrage.

"And on days like these, kids like you..!" Sans winced one eye shut, Chara shooting out from the barrage towards them.

Chara's knife slashed into Sans chest, bones stabbing into their back as they did so.

They stared one another in the eye, blood dripping from each of their mouths.

"Should be burning in hell..."

Sans took a step back, laughing lightly as he held his wound.

"Welp, guess that's that, huh? Heh..." Sans closed his eyes for a moment. Megalovania faded out.

"S-sorry, Paps, I'm gonna have to take a rain check on Grillby's... I-... I've got something else to do..." Sans stumbled towards the Throne Room, dust flaking off of him.

"I'll see you back at home, alright..?"

* * *

My eyes widened, tears forming in them as I listened closely, Asgore's eyes widening as well.

"Just where do you think you're going..?!" I heard Chara asked angrily, and I heard their footsteps shooting towards Sans.

I was about to burst out the door myself, unable to let this go on, when someone else shot by me.

Chara shot towards Sans, who looked over their shoulder at them with wide eyes.

In an instant, Chara was exploding back across the Judgement Hall.

"W-what..?" Sans said, looking back.

"Human..!" Asgore said, gritting his teeth.

"A-Asgore, wait..." Sans pleaded, but Asgore looked back at him.

"You have someone you wish to see, yes?" Asgore asked, and Sans nodded.

"Go on then. I can handle this brat for ten seconds." Asgore said, grip tightening on his trident.

Sans nodded, disappearing.

I watched with wide eyes, Sans suddenly appearing next to me.

"H-hey, kiddo." Sans stumbled, and I quickly placed myself under his shoulder, helping him stand.

"Sans! Oh god, how could I let this happen?" I said, helping him to set down against the wall.

"Heheheh... 'Cause I woulda put ya in time out if you hadn't..." Sans had one hand over his bleeding chest cavity.

"I... I'll fix this... You know I'm going to fix this..!" I told Sans, who nodded.

"Yep, I know... The kid's all outta items now, so it should be easier. Might be kinda selfish of me... But uh, I'm glad I don't have to watch you fight him..." Sans laughed lightly.

"I uh, I wish I had some kinda pun to tell you, but I'm too much of a Lazy Bones to think of one right about now..." Sans said.

"You're really a Cut above the rest, Sans." I punned, and Sans shook his head, laughing.

"That... That was terrible, heheh..." Sans leaned back, closing his eyes.

"A-anyway... Here..." Sans pulled off Papyrus's scarf with his his dusty left arm, handing it to me, his right arm gone.

"You're... You're giving me Papyrus's scarf..?" I asked, surprised.

"Well, It's uh... It's not like I can look after it anymore..." Sans watched as I nodded, wrapping it around me left arm and tying it there.

"Heheh... Lookin' cool, kiddo." Sans held up one thumb, before his hand fell, his eyes closing as he disappeared to dust.

"Don't worry Papyrus, I'm coming..."

"..." I stood, hands clenched into fists. Sans dust was spread through the flowers of the Throne Room with a gust of wind, and I gripped Papyrus's scarf tightly, staring down at the sweatshirt that was left.

* * *

Asgore turned around, looking away from Chara.

"Well, it's probably over now." He began walking back to the Throne Room.

"If you wish to fight me, then I'll see you at the barrier." Asgore walked into the thrown room, disappearing from Chara's vision.

Chara grit their teeth, following after them, too tired to run.

They entered the throne room, which was empty. They looked around, not catching any sign of Sans, Asgore, or the other human.

"Hm..." What had Sans been talking about? Why had he came in here instead of walking the other way?

They walked out of the Throne Room, and their eyes widened.

"About time." I said, crossing my arms as I stood in the light that shone down into the dull room.

"Been a long day, huh? I mean you just experienced death, what, ten times?" I tilted my head to the side.

"And me, well..." They noted the scarf wrapped around my arm and the sweatshirt draped over my shoulders.

"You just killed a good friend of mine."

"If I had to find one word to describe how I'm feeling right now..." I looked to be thinking. "It'd probably be 'livid'."

A grin cracked across their face.

"... I don't really think this is a good place to fight." I looked around the grey room. "C'mon, the throne room is nicer than this place."

Their eyes narrowed, but they decided to leave the room anyway, saying nothing as they stood at the other end of the throne room.

They noticed a Save Point at the entrance, and decided to SAVE, just encase.

"Well, that was a smart move." I said, clicking a Save Point at the other side of the room.

"You're about to die a lot."

"Heheheh..." They began to laugh.

"Do you really think you can kill me?!" They burst into hysterical laughter, but I just stood there, expression blank.

"Do you really think that you can defeat me?! Do you really think that even if you keep coming back when I kill you that your DETERMINATION could possibly outlast mine?!"

"Hmm... Yes, yes, and yes." I nodded. "In fact I am one hundred percent sure that I am going to kill you."

They burst into laughter once again.

"Tell me, fool, what is your name?" They tilted their head to the side, grinning.

"My name?" I stroked my imaginary beard. "Good question..."

"Heh, like I'd even tell you that." I smirked. "But uh, you're Chara, right?"

Their eyes narrowed.

"I'll take that as a yes." I closed my eyes, still smirking. "So, if you're Chara, I guess you could call me Cter?" I said, pronouncing it 'Cuh-ter'.

"I dunno, something like that. Because, y'know, Chara-Cter." I shrugged. "It's not important."

"... You're an idiot." They said, eyes narrowing.

"And you're a freakish, murderous midget, what's your point?" I smirked, tilting my head to the side.

They growled. "I'm going to enjoy killing you again and again."

"Heheheh... Here's the thing, that's not gonna happen as much as you think." I grinned. "Now I might have spared all the monsters I've found, but that's just because I care about them. But you..."

"Heheh... You'll find I'm not quit as merciful as the kid you've taken over."

They grinned, holding their knife ready.

"Aright then, I'll give you the first hit, since I'm such a nice guy." I held my arms out to the side, smirking.

"Fool!" They shot off the ground at me, pulling back their knife.

Pain suddenly shot through their back, and they fell forward, slamming face first into the ground with wide eyes, blood seeping from their mouth.

"W-... What..?" They looked over their shoulder, finding multiple giant pens stuck in their back.

"Heheheh... Did you really think I'd let you have the first move?" I brought one hand into the air, a giant pencil, eraser side facing down, appearing above Chara.

"Get real."

The giant eraser came down, smashing them.

I grinned as blood splattered across the floor.

There was a flash, and we were staring one another down once again.

"What was that?!" They asked angrily.

"Maaaaagic." I said, making jazz hands as I did so.

"But humans can't-"

"I really should thank you. What with all of the magic dust you just left laying around, Alphys was able to easily purify it and put it into me. After that, all I had to do was train with Sans for a few weeks." I shrugged, hands in my pockets.

"So the whole time Grillby was holding me off..." They looked down, hands clenching into fists.

"It wasn't just to evacuate everyone from Hotland! It was so that you could become strong enough to stop me!" They concluded, and I nodded.

"And here I thought you were stupid." I smirked, bringing my hands out of my pockets.

"Well, it won't work! You're still nothing to me! I'll crush you again and again, just like I did everyone else, even those stupid skeletons!" Chara laughed mockingly, and the shadow of my hair covered my eyes.

"Heh..."

Their eyes widened at a charging sound, and looked to see they were surrounded by giant ear buds, beams charging in each of the speakers.

"Dominate!" I said, making voice deeper as I did so.

"... Eep." They said, gulping.

Boom.

Shatter.

Flash.

I decided to have some fun with it this time as they stepped from the shadows, grinning as I placed my hands in my pockets.

"Well hello again buddy friend guy pal amigo hombre brother sister chum pally pal fella home slice dawg." I said, and they looked confused to say the least.

"Now I hate to be the one to tell ya this but if you don't give Frisk back their diddly darn soul I'm gonna have to diddly darn **snap your neck** and wowza wouldn't that be a crummy juncture." Their look of confusion became a look that said 'Seriously?'

"So if you wanna avoid being bamboozled like times before I suggest you hop on outta there and be on your diddly darn way." I shrugged.

"... You think you're real funny, don't cha?" Chara asked, clearly annoyed.

"Just trying to lighten the mood." I said, before bringing one hand into the air, snapping as hundreds of normal sized pencils and pens appeared floating behind me.

As this happened, _L's Theme Metal Remix_ by _Charlie Parra Del Riego_ began playing in the background.

"But if you wanna keep things serious, lets bring this death counter up to three."

I threw my hand down, pens raining down on Chara, who jumped and dodged around them with ease.

"Is this all you've got?!" They shot at me, stabbing forward only for me to move to the left, a giant eraser coming out from under them and slamming into their chest, throwing them into the air.

"Not even close kid." I said, watching as they were thrown into the air, a giant headphone appearing at their side and blasting them across the room and into the wall.

They reached for a healing item, realizing they had none.

"... Damn you, Sans..."

I laughed. "Ain't it grand?"

They shot off the ground at me, roaring as they pulled back their knife.

"Oh no, you're gonna get me!" I said mockingly, before ducking, a circle of pens forming around my left fist as I pulled it back.

"But wait, I can move slightly to the left and right!" I mocked, slamming my pen covered fist into their chest and throwing them back.

"Oh, whatever will you do?" I put my hands on my face, as if worried for them.

They snarled, holding their bleeding stomach wound.

 _*Smells like pencil shavings and ink._

"This is the end of the line." My eyes narrowed. "There's nothing left for you, freak. You can either keep fighting until I beat that DETERMINATION out of you and banish you out of existence, or you can give up and crawl back to the hole in the Ruins you crawled out of."

"Just who do you think you are?!" They shot off at me, and I jumped back, throwing my hands forward and sending pens flying at them.

"A very pissed off human with more DETERMINATION than some bastard like you could ever have!" I said, watching as pencils filled their body, and they smacked onto the ground, a shatter being heard.

Another flash, and I heard them growl.

They stepped from the shadows a moment later, and I grinned.

"What? Ya mad I blocked the door?" I said, referring to the giant pens blocking the door out of the throne room.

"You wanna get some food, huh?" I arched a brow at them.

"Hey, no worries, I've got some of Toriel's Pie." I smiled. "We can just sit down, have some good ol' Butterscotch Pie, and talk this out."

I moved to the right, and they shot by, stabbing nothing and glaring at me as they did so.

"... Or I can kill you again. That works too." My smile became a grin as I shrugged, and they were suddenly lifted into the air, looking down to see they were on top of a key from a computer keyboard.

They jumped down, having both hands on the handle of their knife as they swung down at me.

I watched them come, a dome of keys appearing around me and blocking their slash.

The keys exploded outward, throwing them back across the room.

They skidded to a stop, slashing flying keys aside before watching large paper airplanes shoot from what was once the inside of my key dome, flying at them with razor tips.

They dodged around them, running at me as they all turned around behind Chara, flying at them once more.

A wall of pens shot from the ground in front of me, blocking them off from me.

"Coward!" They banged on the pens, before hearing something whistling behind them.

They turned around, realizing the airplanes had spun around and were flying at them once again.

They angrily cut each of the planes down, ignoring what was behind them.

As the planes died down, the wall fell behind them.

"I will kill you just like the re-" As they were about to turn around, I put an arm around their neck, pulling them back off balance as I stabbed my pen directly into the red heart in their chest, their eyes widening as blood spewed from their mouth.

I dropped them, my expression hate filled as they hit the ground, eyes wide and lightless.

I said nothing, bringing two fingers into the air, pens shooting from the ground and stabbing into their back.

Another shatter, another flash.

"That's four, right?" I arched a brow at them.

"That's the last time you kill me." They told me.

"Is it though? Is it really?" I held my hands out as I arched a brow at them.

* * *

"W-whoa..." Monster Kid said, eyes wide as he watched pens rain down on Chara, who was busy slashing paper airplanes away.

"That's uh... Pretty scary." Alphys said.

"You're the one who gave him the ability." Mettaton said, glancing over at her.

"I didn't know he could do that! I mean, after watching Sans fight, I kinda figured he'd have gotten some good training, but... H-heh, that punk doesn't stand a chance." Alphys smirked.

Grillby watched silently, along with a few other monsters that had gathered, such as Mad Dummy and Napstablook.

"I knew that other kid wouldn't stand a chance~ Ahuhuhuhu~" Muffet said, watching as well.

"... Didn't you try to kill him?" Monster Kid glanced back at Muffet.

"Me? Why, I would never do such a thing!" She said, holding a hand up in front of her mouth with a gasp, before giggling.

"... I'm sure." Grillby said, glancing over at her.

* * *

I jumped back, knife leaving a red slash through the air where I once was as I brought my hands down, pens and pencils raining down on Chara, who dodged around them.

I landed on my feet, skidding as I thrust my left arm forward, keys peeling off of the ground before me and shooting at them.

Chara ran towards me, pulling back their knife as the ground under them shook.

They jumped on top of pencil erasers, jumping onto another in front of them, reaching higher and higher in the air.

They jumped down, pulling their knife into the air and roaring as they came down.

I jumped back, my jacket opening in the wind, pencils and pens flying from it at Chara.

"Damn it!" They threw up both arms, making an X and getting pelted.

The pens stopped, and they slowly lowered their arms, eyes widening as they found me right in front of them, my face twisted in rage as I pulled back my left fist, Tough Glove covering it as I slammed it directly into their face, sending them exploding back across the room.

I grit my teeth, watching them rise again, panting.

"You... You weren't that strong..." They said, glaring at me.

"Heh, I've been stronger than this, just not physically. But that magic did more than just let me summon pencils n' sh!t." I grinned. "Speaking of which..."

I pointed up. "Here comes the space bar."

They looked up, eyes wide as a giant space bar fell towards them.

"God damn it-"

Smash.

Shatter.

Flash.

I laughed as they came back.

"Okay, you gotta admit, that one was pretty good." I crossed my arms, and they glared at me.

"... Why..?" Their hands clenched into fists.

"Aw, ism angry? Yeah, ism looks angry." I grinned, holding my hands out to the side.

"Why do you care?!" They snapped. "You just showed up here! You have no reason to care for these pathetic creatures! You know what would have happened if I wasn't here?! They would have killed you, and then Asgore would have used your soul to break the barrier and kill everybody!"

"Kid, ya ever heard the term 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend'?" I arched a brow at them.

"Because everything that you just described... Isn't that what you're gonna do anyway? You wanna kill me, like you did everybody else, and then go through the barrier and kill all the humans."

"Isn't that right, ya little freak?" I smirked, tilting my head to the side. "Oh, you really wanna see me die. I've been trouble since day one. Just me being here has made this all so much more trouble for you."

"But you like it, don't you?" I grinned. "Yeah, you think I'm just another fun play thing for you to break and rebuild, don'tcha?" I arched a brow at them.

"Well, newsflash Squinty, the tables have turned." I snapped, music playing once more as multiple things appeared floating behind me.

"Too bad. When I was little, I had a bad habit of breaking my toys." They grit their teeth at my words.

"Old habits die hard, huh?"

I threw my hand forward, and lead pencils floating behind me shot led at Chara as they shot towards me, roaring as they pulled back their knife.

Just as they reached me, however, the key they were standing on lifted into the air, bringing them up into the air.

"Damn it!" They jumped down, swinging at me again and forcing me to jump back.

They rushed forward, pencil erasers coming and smashing horizontally just behind them, chasing them just out of reach.

The Torn Notebook appeared before me, floating and flipping quickly through pages as I read something aloud, sounding like strange gibberish before fireballs appeared behind me, shooting down at Chara.

"Is that all you've got?!" They pulled back their knife, before a long spear of pencil lead fired through their back, coming out the right side of their chest, making them smack face first into the ground and slide down before me.

"... O-... Ow..." They began laughing, blood dripping from their mouth as their eyes glowed red with manic glee.

Their laughter grew to hysterics as I took a step back, arching a brow at them, slightly disturbed.

"Wow, you really are a freak, you know that?" I rose one hand into the air, a head phone cannon, I had decided to call them Beat Blasters, appearing floating above them.

"Go ahead, kill me again!" They grinned, blood seeping from their sharp teeth, the blast coming down on them.

Flash.

"... That was pretty screwed up." I told them as they walked from the shadows once more.

"Sorry, I just had a realization." They grinned.

"Was it about all the sexual innuendos that can be made from you getting stabbed by pencils?" I arched a brow at them.

"Cter-"

"Because that's like all I've been thinking about."

"Cter!-"

"Chara you got ink all over your face! Chara you're getting stabbed at both ends!"

"CTER!"

"... Kill joy." I crossed my arms, pouting.

They groaned, pinching the bridge of their nose. "This... This is the Immovable Object... THIS is who I'm stuck with fighting over and over and over again..." They rubbed their temples.

"... I miss Sans..." They said with a sigh.

"What, feelin' bonely?" I punned, laughing sadly.

"Heh... Sans woulda thought that was funny..." I looked down, frowning.

"But he's not here." I tightened Papyrus's scarf on my arm, the shadow of my hair covering my eyes as I gripped the blue sweat shirt draped over my shoulders.

"All because you couldn't just stick with your happy ending." I shook my head. "Ah well, I guess I should get off my high horse. I mean, it's not like I haven't done this."

"Hm?" They arched a brow at me.

"Look, it's a long story, but the point is, I never made it past Sans. He put me in the box and I gave up. Not because I knew I was stuck there, I knew I could get out. But because I wasn't gonna let that little freak - I wasn't gonna let _you_ win."

"Heheheh... So you really are a coward." They held their knife ready.

"A true hero knows when to quit, kid. And what you're doing right now... Well, it isn't exactly brave." I held up one hand, pens and pencils appearing floating behind me.

"Just because you're unstoppable doesn't mean you should keep going." I threw my hand down, pens raining down as mechanical pencils shot lead at them.

"Because eventually, something is gonna stop you. Someone is gonna step in." They dodged around my attacks, running closer and closer.

"And someday, you're gonna run into somebody who wants to protect just as much as you want to destroy." I side stepped their stab, spinning around them and swinging at them with my pen, only for them to duck, spinning around and stabbing at me.

I moved my head to the side, a small cut appearing on my cheek as their knife cut by.

"And that day's finally here." I jumped back, throwing my left arm forward and sending three Beat Blaster's forward at them, each of them firing rapidly at Chara, who jumped and dodged around the blasts.

"So tell me, was it worth it?" I arched a brow at them, pens and pencils firing off at them.

 _*You feel your sins burrowing into your back._

"Everything that you did... Is this truly the outcome you foresaw? Or did you really think you were that above the consequences?" I chuckled to myself, watching them shoot towards me, pulling back their knife.

"Tell me, freak," As they stabbed at me, a wall of keys appeared around their arm, locking it in place just before the knife reached my face, being mere centimeters in front of my nose.

"Did you really thing you were in control?" I grinned, the keys closing as a slice was heard, and they roared in pain.

Chara stumbled back, holding what was once their arm.

"Heheheh... I bet you did." I stared at them with wide eyes, a smirk on my face.

"Too bad. That DETERMINATION really thickened your skull, huh?" I held up two fingers, pens and pencils appearing behind me before I brought them down and watched as they were impaled by pencil after pencil and pen after pen.

Shatter.

Flash.

I hummed Megalovania as they reentered the battle area, glaring at me.

"Back already?" I stopped my humming, which only seemed to irritate them more, holding my arms out to the sides in a shrug.

"If you keep doing things like you did last round, you're gonna need somebody to give you a hand." I laughed at my pun, and they glared at me, grinning.

"I don't know..."

They suddenly shot forward at a speed I didn't expect, slashing doward as I barely had time to move.

Blood shot through the air, and I grabbed onto the stump left of my left arm, biting back a roar of pain.

"I'd say this knife is pretty handy." They snickered, picking up my arm and tossing it at me.

"Heheh... Knife one, kid." I side stepped my own arm.

"That being said, c'mon, I needed that arm to Mast-"

They shot forward, plunging their knife directly into the red heart on my chest.

"... -Erbate..." I finished, coughing blood into their face.

Shatter.

I awoke at the other end of the room, placing a hand over the heart on my chest.

It was intact.

"I suppose I'll have to get serious..." I told them as we walked from the shadows to the center of the throne room.

"Y'know, it's not like I can't use my right hand, it just doesn't feel the same." I told them, placing my hands in my pockets.

"Are we really about to have this conversation?" They asked, clearly annoyed.

"You have anything better to talk about? Just because we have to kill each other a billion times over doesn't mean we can't be buddies." I smiled, shrugging.

They shot off at me, pulling back their knife.

"Oh, wait,"

Pens shot from the ground in front of them, and they skidded to a stop just before the points.

"That's exactly what it means."

I brought my hand down from the air, and two-by-four sized beams of lead were shot down at Chara.

Chara back flipped, the lead smashing into the floor and destroying some of the flowers, throwing dust into the air.

"As I was trying to say a few tries ago," Chara began. "I started laughing because I realized something great."

"Heheheh... Chara, you're taking five pencils at once!" I said, earning another glare.

"... Wait, five?" They arched a brow at me. "Wouldn't the maximum be three? Depending on whatever gender I could be, that is."

"Well you've got two han-"

"You know what, I don't wanna know." They held up one hand, shaking their head.

"Fair enough." I shrugged. "T'is pretty icky, I suppose."

"What I was GOING to say," They rolled their eyes. "Is that you are nothing like the rest of them..." They grinned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" My eyes narrowed.

"You always say something different. Your moves are completely unpredictable; they're never the same." They looked down, eyes glowing red as their grin was from ear to ear.

"I was... I was so bored, Cter." they looked up so suddenly, their expression making me want to take a step back.

"Even that fish, even that skeleton, they were getting _oh so boring_." They stared at me with wide eyes, their face twisted in that sick grin.

"But you... You're different."

"You're starting to remind me of the Flower, kid."

"Heheh... I wasn't sure about you at first, but now I know." They shot off towards me, pulling back their knife.

"Now I can keep playing my game, all because of you!"

 **STAB.**

"You really make me sick, you know that?" I said, and they grinned at me, blood spewing from their mouth as they stood there, impaled on multiple pencils.

 **Shatter.**

 **Flash.**

* * *

 **And the final battle has finally begun!  
**

 **At chapter five...**

 **So maybe it's not really 'finally' begun.**

 **Well, if you want more, please Favorite Follow, and Review!**

 **XWolf26, out**


	6. Chapter 6: Darkness (Part 2)

**Thanks go to Kajimei, FlamingBull, FriskyFoo, PizzaCatDavid, Godfall251, Saphira455, Midnightsalem, Mama Skittle, Homicidal Masquerade, Mineexpert6947, Guest, and Guest.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale.  
**

* * *

"It's a beautiful day outside." Their eyes narrowed as they reappeared at the Save Point.

"Birds are blooming..." I closed my eyes.

"Flowers are singing..."

"..." I reopened my eyes, looking to the side.

"Guess I'm not particularly good at my Sans impression yet, huh?" I shrugged.

"Ah well." I rose my left hand into the air, snapping. Pens appeared floating behind me.

"Here we go."

 **Chapter 6: Darkness (Part 2)**

 _ ***Check:**_

 _ **Cter(?) ATK: 2 DEF: 1**_

 _ ***Just like the rest.**_

 _ ***He won't last.**_

 _ ***... Right?**_

* * *

"One hundred and thirty five..." A shrouded figure spoke, watching through a black portal like hole.

Shifting white fuzz, like that over the faces of the Lost Souls in a timeline long since forgotten, covered parts of his body.

"The longer he keeps them there, the closer I get..." He watched as Cter dodged stab after stab, sweat forming on his brow.

"Please, hang on, child."

* * *

"Are you... Getting faster?" I found breathing more and more difficult.

"What's a matter? Getting tired?" Chara grinned, eyes glowing red.

"Heh, maybe..."

In an instant, they were in a dome of keys.

"But at least I can still use your over confidence against you." I grinned, hearing them pound against the keys as ink filled the dome.

My hair covered my eyes as the pounding slowly came to a stop, an eery silence filling the Throne Room.

"Sure, I coulda just crushed you instead, but I've noticed something." I said, knowing full well they'd drowned in there.

"The more horribly I kill you, the longer your breathers between fights are. Heh, get it? Because you drowned? In ink? Oh I can't wait to greet you with more sexual innuendos." I leaned against the dome, looking at my nails.

I sighed, sliding down the barrier and taking a few deep breaths.

"To be honest, Frisk, this is exhausting. So would you mind just... Fighting back against them a little more?" I leaned my head back against the dome, closing my eyes.

"Howdy."

I snapped, not opening my eyes as pens appeared throughout the air above us.

"H-hey, wait a second!" Flowey leaned back, gulping.

"What do you want, Flower?" I asked, keeping my eyes closed.

"Well, that was try one hundred and thirty five, right?" Flowey asked, and I nodded.

"Eyup. I think they're taking a break. That must be nice..." I yawned.

"I... Have a question for you." Flowey said.

"Well it's not like I have anything better to do." I shrugged, my head still back against the dome and my eyes still closed.

"How did you... How did you know all of this was going to happen? How did you know they were going to try to kill me?" Flowey frowned as he questioned.

"Mmmmmaaa-"

"Don't say magic."

"... Trust me Flowey, the real answer would make your head explode." I opened one eye, shrugging.

"... Okay... So, how long do you think you can last?" Flowey questioned.

"You sure are talkative today." I closed my eyes again.

"And you sure are evasive." Flowey said.

"Thanks Flowey." I said as I grunted, hopping up to my feet with my hands in my pockets.

"That wasn't a compliment!"

"Anything's a compliment if you look at it from the right angle." I turned to face the dome, staring at it blankly.

Flowey sighed, using his leaf hand to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"... So they're in there?" Flowey asked.

"... Eyup." I placed one hand on the dome, and it fell, ink splattering onto the ground along with a stained, lifeless body.

"..." Flowey popped out of the ground next to me as I knelt before the body, wiping some ink of of their face.

"... Heh, y'know, I think we coulda been pretty great friends." I smiled lightly, closing their wide eyes for them.

"What? You and Chara?" Flowey arched a brow at me.

"Well, that'd be a bit more work. I meant Frisk." I smiled sadly.

"And me and you."

"What?!" Flowey was taken aback.

"It doesn't seem like it'd be that hard, Asriel." I shrugged, and Flowey's eyes narrowed.

"... Where did you learn all these names..? How do you know so much? How long have you been here? What are you hiding, Cter?" Flowey demanded to know as I lifted Frisk's body from the pile of ink it was in.

"This is my first time here, and hopefully the next RESET'll be my last." I said as I set the body down across the room, cleaning some of the ink off of it.

"And as for the other questions?!" Flowey asked angrily.

"It's another one of those 'your head would explode' things." I licked my thumb, my eyes narrowing as I rubbed ink from their face.

"... What are you doing?"

"I was just... Curious what they look like without dust, ink, or murder on their face." I said, stopping for a moment as the shadow of my hair covered my eyes.

"... You're pretty strange, you know that?"

"At least I have arms."

"I have vines!"

"Which makes you some kind of fetish creature."

"... Why do you say those things?"

"To fight the horrible feeling of killing another child 135 times over." I said, and Flowey looked to the side.

"... Oh..." Flowey was clearly made uncomfortable.

"Not the answer you wanted, eh? Yeah, this isn't the answer I wanted either." I stepped back, having cleaned off their face fully.

"Heh... How do you kill somebody with a face like that?"

* * *

"He's weak... Just like the rest..." The green shirted child's hands clenched into fists, watching Cter speak with Flowey through a black mirror.

Cter stood there, hands in his pockets as he stared down at their body, hair covering his eyes.

"..." The other child said nothing as they sat behind Chara, knees pulled up to their chest.

"... Don't you have anything to say?" Chara glanced back at them. "You've been boringly quiet for the past while."

"... Sorry..." They said, just below a whisper.

They had a red outline shaped like a heart over their chest, and Chara had a red heart over their chest.

"Don't tell me you think he's going to change anything." Chara turned around, arching a brow at them.

"You're never getting this soul back, Frisk." Chara grinned, tapping the red heart on their chest.

"Now, I think it might be time we head back?"

"Just... Give me a little while longer..." Frisk whispered once more.

Chara sighed. "Fine, because I'm such a nice person."

"..." Frisk buried their face in their knees.

* * *

"So, they really are taking awhile, huh?" I glanced over at the sound of the voice, watching as Grillby stepped into the room.

"Oh, hey Grillby." I gave a small wave as they looked around at the flowers, dust sprinkled lightly over them.

"... So the flower left?"

"Eyup. There was kind of an awkward silence, so he decided to step out." I shrugged.

"So you guys have been watching back at... Wherever you're hidden?" I asked, and Grillby nodded.

"Yep. The others don't really remember too much. Alphys seems to get a little de ja vu though." Grillby said, pushing up his glasses.

"Heh... That's good. So they won't remember seeing me like this." I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"... You aren't losing DETERMINATION, are you?" Grillby's eyes narrowed.

"What? Heh, no. I'm still plenty DETERMINED to pound the ghost outta Frisk." As I said this, I looked directly into the mirror that the two watched from, though I couldn't actually see it.

I just... Felt it.

"It's just... Kinda worrying, killing someone over and over again. I get this... Strange enjoyment out of it. I know I shouldn't but I do. And uh... I'm a little worried about what that phantom'll do once I evict it from Frisk." I scratched the back of my head, glancing to the side.

"They can't take you unless you let them." Grillby said, before looking around.

"Well, stay DETERMINED." And just like that, I was staring down that little murderer once again.

"Back so soon? Here I was starting to think you'd quit on me." I closed my eyes, laughing lightly.

"Nah, you'd never do something like that. You just love talking to me too much." I smirked, and they grinned, their grip on their knife tightening.

"I will admit, the look on your face whenever I get you is pretty satisfying." They twirled their knife.

"Kid, might I remind you that your kill to death ratio with me kinda sucks?" I grinned, and they glared at me.

"Well that's about to change!" they shot forward at me, and I jumped to the side, ink coating the ground that they landed on, making them slip and land on one hand, jumping up from it into the air.

As they reached the air, a Beat Blaster appeared behind them, exploding into their back and sending them flying forward. Right at me.

I thrust my left hand forward, sending ink shooting out of my sleeve.

The ink caught them by the throat, and I whipped my hand to the side, sending them smashing into the wall.

"Gah-!" They tried to speak, but my grip on their throat tightened as I smashed them back and forth, to and fro.

"Is this really worth it to you?" I asked, slamming them face first into the flowers, the ink loosening its grip and splashing down onto the ground.

"You know what's going to happen. There's a point where DETERMINATION is the same as stupidity." I placed my hands in my pockets as they panted heavily, holding their neck.

"You... You don't get it, do you..?" They grinned lightly, one eye winced shut as they pushed themselves off the ground, standing slowly.

"This is MY game... And you? You're nothing more than a play thing. You can't save this world, and you can't save this stupid kid." Chara grinned.

"Their DETERMINATION, their soul, it's all mine." They shot off the ground at me, laughing as they pulled back their knife.

"You seem to have some control issues." I moved to the left, and they shot by, glaring at me as they did so.

"Seems like you could use therapy." They spun around, slashing rapidly at me. I dodged and ducked around each and every hit.

"And maybe some acupuncture to calm you down."

They looked over their shoulder, seeing giant pens shooting at them. They went to move, but found that they were stuck.

Chara looked down, finding their feet stuck in ink.

"Bye bye." I waved, grinning as they were impaled.

Shatter. Flash.

"How many is that? 136?" I arched a brow at them.

"Getting tired yet?" They grinned, before jumping as a blast consumed the ground on which they once stood.

"Does that answer your question?" I said, hands in my pockets as I looked up at them in the air.

I jumped back, pulling my left hand from my pocket and thrusting it forward as they landed on the ground where I once was.

They cut down the paper airplanes shot at them, before spinning around, slicing through the two-by-four sized chunk of lead shot at them.

They spun back around, deflecting my pen as I stabbed at them, swinging at me with their Tough Glove, which I just barely dodged.

They kicked at me with one bladed shoe, and I barely managed to dodge, feeling it cut through my shirt.

I spun around them, grabbing them in a full nelson.

"H-hey! What are you doing?!" They flailed, and I laughed lightly.

"What I gotta do." Pens appeared all around us, Beat Blasters appearing as well.

"Damn it!"

Two shatters.

It was strange, things didn't start over immediately.

*hey, kid. c'mon, you've gotta stay DETERMINED. what did i train ya for?

I awoke with a gasp, sitting up at my Save Point.

"Still getting used to coming back, huh?" Chara smirked, watching as I sat up.

"Well, unlike you, I haven't really gotten the opportunity to." I grinned, snapping as my Battle Theme, _L's Theme Metal Remix_ , began playing like it had with all of the other fights.

"Well that's about to change." They stood ready.

"Whatever helps ya sleep at night." I rose one hand into the air, pens and pencils appearing throughout the sky.

Their eyes narrowed, a small screen appearing before them, four buttons on it.

They clicked ACT, which only showed one option.

"Hm..." They clicked *Check.

 _Cter(?) ATK: 2 DEF: 1._

 _*Admittedly not the push over I thought he'd be._

Their eyes narrowed, before they jumped back, pens stabbing through the ground where they once stood.

They stopped themselves abruptly, seeing the ink slick just behind them.

"Heh, see? You're learnin'." I smirked, pencil erasers coming down to smash them, only for them to jump forward and roll, avoiding them.

Keys fell down from the sky, crashing down around us as they shot forward, dodging pens and swinging at me, a key appearing floating above me and blocking the swing.

"Give up while you can!" I told them, reaching forward and grabbing them by the collar of their shirt, much to their surprise.

"Wait what are you-" I pulled my head back, slamming my skull into theirs.

A shocking ring of pain ran through our heads, making us stumble back away from one another.

 _*no one wins with a headbutt, kiddo._

"Yeah, thanks..." I rubbed my head after reading the text box.

 _*... Who the hell is in his text box?_

Chara shrugged after reading from the box, before suddenly jumping to the side, pens and pencils shooting through the air where they once were.

They slipped on new ink, an eraser coming down and smashing down on their leg, making them roar in pain.

"Pay attention." I told them with narrowed eyes as blood ran from my forehead down into my eye.

They just snarled at me before pens came from the ground below them, impaling them.

Another shatter, another flash.

They clicked that button once again as they reappeared.

 _Cter(?) ATK: 2 DEF: 1_

 _*They're pretty DETERMINED, I'll give them that._

"You must be pretty interested in me, huh?" I smirked lightly, and they glared in return.

"I get it, I am pretty interesting." I shrugged. "But your love of me wont keep me from killing you again." I grinned, snapping as my music started once again, hands of ink forming behind me.

"... You sure are full of yourself, you know that?" they held their knife out to the side.

"Just keepin' myself sane." I thrust my hand forward, sending the ink hands shooting off at them.

"You should try it."

They shot forward, slashing down hands, making them fall into puddles on the flowers.

"Huh... So those aren't affective." I said, sweat running down the back of my neck.

"Gulp..."

I dodged one stab, eyes wide as they swung with a speed previously unknown, catching me off guard.

I winced, feeling them slice into my chest, blood flying through the air as I fell back, landing hard as they jumped on top of me, pulling their knife into the air.

"I don't need sanity!" They stabbed into my chest, and I watched my health bar drop to 1.

"Yeah... You're clearly doing fine..." I said sarcastically, blood dripping from my mouth.

"You've just got a response for everything, don't you?" They grinned.

"It's a gift." I shrugged, wincing in pain.

"Well respond to this!" They stabbed down.

Shatter.

"... Well, that sucked..." I floated at what seemed to be the GAME OVER screen.

*c'mon kid, I know you can do better than that.

"... Sans..?" I arched a brow at the words.

*who else would it be? heh, anyway, you're startin' to flop out there, kiddo.

"Gee, thanks."

*just stay DETERMINED.

Flash.

"What's with the glare?" I smirked, crossing my arms. "What, did'ja think I wouldn't come back?"

"Here I didn't think someone so bent on destroying hope _could_ hope." My smirk became a frown as I glared at them, and a silence fell over us.

"Well, don't worry. I mean, if you're gonna destroy all my friends' hope..." I suddenly unfolded my arms, thrusting my hands forward, pens and pencils firing from my sleeves.

"I might as well return the favor!"

They dodged rapidly around them, shooting forward at me, a pen grazing their cheek as they pulled back their knife.

I moved my head to the side, Chara's knife slicing by right where it had been as I rammed one palm into their abdomen, throwing them back through the air with as much force as I could muster.

They spun in air, landing feet first against the wall and bending their knees, shooting forward at me, roaring as they pulled back their Tough Glove.

I pulled back mine as well, thrusting my fist forward.

There was a rather loud smash, the flowers around us being pushed away by a burst of wind.

We jumped back from one another, holding our hands.

I held out my right hand, ink shooting from my sleeve as keys peeled off of the ground behind me and rocketed at them.

They dodged the ink whips, jumping around the keys before shooting forward at me, yanking back their knife.

Keys came at them from the front, and they stabbed through them with their knife, they keys getting stuck on the blade.

Key after key came, each key getting stuck.

They roared, stabbing at me with all the force they could muster.

I reached out, catching the knife by the sides of the keys, skidding back.

"Heh, nice try." I smirked, grunting as I suddenly bent all of the keys back, smashing their hand under them, making them roar in pain and jump back.

Blood dripped from the keys, which covered their hand up to the wrist, as they glared at me, seething with rage.

"I... I'll kill you!" They shot forward at me, swinging at me with their knife, the blade sticking from the keys.

I dodged easily, their hand weighed down.

I suddenly slipped behind them, grabbing them and locking my hands together in front of them, much to their surprise.

 _Ballertale - GEEEEEEEEEET DUNKED (Quad City DJs vs. Toby Fox)_ began playing in the background.

"Geeeeeeeetttt!"

"Oh no-!"

I suddenly bent backwards, slamming them head first into the flowers, the ground exploding beneath us as I did so.

"DUNKED ON!"

"... Eugh..." They winced, trying to push themselves up as I stood over them, left hand rose into the air, pens floating behind me.

 _*Cter suplexed you, just because he can._

Chara groaned, slamming their face down into the dirt after reading from the text box. And also after seeing their health was at 1.

"Come on and slam, and welcome to the Jam!" I sang, throwing my hand down as they were pelted with pens.

Shatter. Flash.

"I am ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY PERCENT DONE!" Chara snarled, shooting off the ground at me as I laughed, dodging around their stabs.

"Oh screw you, that was hilarious!" I ducked under a stab, jumping back and throwing my hands forward, Beat Blasters firing rapidly at them as _Ballertale_ continued in the background.

I jumped back as they shot forward, slashing at me once more. Pens appeared floating at my sides as I moved back, shooting at Chara's sides as they continued after me.

They stopped suddenly, sliding slightly as an eraser smashed down in front of them.

"Ha! Nice try-" They were cut off, the pencil suddenly swinging and slamming into them, throwing them back through the air.

Another eraser came from above, smashing into them and sending them exploding back into the ground.

They roared in rage, shooting from the crater with blood dripping from their forehead, stabbing rapidly at me.

"Where is this music even coming from?!" They questioned as I dodged, hands in my pockets.

"I like to believe from your own personal hell." I grinned, suddenly kicking up at their chin, making them jump back as giant pens came after it, spiraling up as they moved to the side, one shooting through their shoulder.

They growled, hitting the ground and holding their arm.

"Well ain't this just Slamtastic." I smirked, holding my hands out to the side as paper airplanes appeared behind me.

"If I was told I'd be getting meme'd to death today when I woke up this morning, I would have stabbed whoever told me that..." Chara stood, panting as they took tight grip of their knife.

"You'd have stabbed them regardless." I glared, and they grinned, blood dripping from their mouth.

"Aw, you know me so well!"

"Heheheh... There's a benefit to fighting a person to the death 140 times." I held up my left hand, raising my fingers into the air as giant pens appeared behind me.

I moved my fingers forward, sending them forward before moving my fingers rapidly, sending them twisting and turning at Chara, spinning around and stabbing at them again after being dodged.

A pen shot through their leg, forcing them to fall to one knee. _Ballertale_ slowed to a stop.

"Heh... What's with that look?" I arched a brow at them as they glared at me. "This is what you wanted, right?" I grit my teeth.

"You wanted a good fight, some good entertainment, right?"

 _*Check_

 _Cter(?) ATK: 2 DEF: 1_

 _*Why doesn't he just give up..?!_

"Well now you've got it, yet you still seem pretty unhappy." I placed my hands in my pockets.

"It's almost as if... Murder doesn't bring happiness?" I stroked my imaginary beard.

"Nah, that's silly, right? I mean, no one would do something for this long without realizing it wasn't helping them." I shook my head.

"So then... Why are you doing this? Just because you have to? Because you were bored? I mean, that was my reasoning, but you... This isn't the same for you." I crossed my arms.

"Oh really? Well how, mister High Horse, are you and I so different?" They demanded to know, unable to rise from one knee.

"You wanna know?" I laughed lightly. "Kid, where I'm from, you're nothing but a pixel sprite on a screen." Their eyes widened.

"It actually came back to me awhile ago. How I got here, I mean." I frowned, looking to the side.

"You're a buncha pixels, and me? Heh, I'm a dirty hacker that was in the wrong place at the wrong time." I shook my head, shrugging.

"W-... What..?" They looked down at the pool of blood before them.

"Granted, you're different from the rest. Ya see, Chara," I rose one hand into the air, Beat Blasters appearing throughout the air behind me.

"You're some filthy virus, and I'm the one who's gonna debug this place."

Boom.

Shatter.

Flash.

* * *

"What is he doing telling them that..?!" The cloaked figure questioned, watching through a portal in his black hole area.

"There's no telling what Chara will do..." He sighed, calming himself.

"It doesn't matter. they can't do a thing, not where they are. I wonder when they'll realize that they're RESET button has... Well." He looked over his shoulder, staring at the button that read RESET.

It floated there, just in front of a portal that showed the start screen.

* * *

 _*Check  
_

 _Cter(?) ATK: 2 DEF: 1_

 _*How much does he know?_

"Screw with the fun values, they said." Chara dodged pens as I spoke.

"See Gaster, they said." I rolled my eyes.

"But how much can one mess with? I had to find more." I sighed, ducking under a knife and jumping away from them, Beat Blasters firing at them as I did so.

"I really tore up the place. Not a single stone, er, file, I guess, was left unturned." They listened closely as they dodged giant erasers.

And after what could have been an eternity, I gave up, and closed out. Thinkin' back, I probably should have changed things back. But when it's 7:00 AM, and you've been working since 5:00 AM two days ago, you don't care about too many things." I shrugged, pens shooting up from the ground before them as I rose my arms.

"So I passed out face first at my laptop. Maybe this situation would have been solved by getting more Red Bull... Nah, I was already having some serious chest pains from the fourteen I'd drank in that fifty hour period." I waved a hand dismissively, giant erasers coming from the wall and moving with my hand as I did so.

"Who knows? Maybe I died from a heart attack and this is some odd ball afterlife." I held my chin in thought, ducking and dodging around slices and stabs.

"Now I doubt just hacking pulled me in here. That's silly." I kneed them in the stomach after dodging to the side, jumping and flipping over them, landing behind them and kicking them in the back, sending them stumbling forward.

"But in that deep sleep of mine, I had a pretty freaky-geeky nightmare." I held my hands up, moving my fingers around to show just how spooky it was while also using my fingers to control the pens and pencils coming at them from back and forth.

"I was surrounded by grey figures, Gaster's uh... 'Henchmen', if I recognized them correctly." I said, looking up to the left as I spoke.

"They were chanting this weird chant, all the while skeleton hands were dragging me towards what could have only been a giant version of Gaster's head, it's right eye glowing orange as it's left glowed blue." I sighed, looking up as they dodged blasts.

"If I had to guess, you'd just finished killing everyone, including skelebro one and two." I looked from Papyrus' scarf to Sans' jacket.

"Giving Gaster, who'd probably been gathering himself outside of the Timeline throughout all of your RESETs, his original amount of power, if only for a moment." I crossed my arms.

"And in a desperate search to find anyone to stop you for good, he stumbled across me." I looked over my shoulder, directly at Gaster's invisible camera.

"That about some things up, Wing Ding?" I arched a brow, before turning back to Chara.

"So, there's my back story." Both of us stood at opposite ends of the room, which had been torn apart during the fight.

"Pretty interesting, amirite?" I shrugged, smirking.

"... So... Heh, it's been you all along. And here I thought I was the freak here." They grinned.

"Hey, if you had a video game, wouldn't ya play it to it's fullest?" I arched a brow.

"Because before all this, I believed you weren't real. That this wasn't some other universe. I was wrong." I looked down.

"Guess there's a first time for everything, huh?" I looked back up, shrugging.

"And deep down, I don't want to believe you're real." My eyes narrowed, pens and pencils appearing slowly throughout the air behind me.

"Why are you telling me this?" Chara questioned.

"When you keep secrets, they kinda build up. Eventually, you've gotta share it with someone. And with secrets like mine... Well." I sighed, bringing one hand into the air.

"You know what the strange part is?" I asked, throwing my hand down and sending pens and pencils raining down on them, lead being shot at them as well.

"I don't miss them." I said, watching as Chara dodged. "I had a family, I had friends. But I don't miss them at all." They shot forward, and I ducked under their knife, popping up behind them.

"Don't even think of them." I stepped back, their knife leaving a red slash through the air as they spun around, slashing at me.

"Haven't put any thought into how to go back. I don't want to." I caught their Tough Glove, pushing them back, making them stumble as I rose two fingers, pencils shooting from the ground behind them and making them back flip over them.

"There, life is just a run on a hamster wheel. Nothing ever changes." I thrust one arm forward, ink shooting from my sleeve at them.

"Go to school, get a job, get a wife, get married, have a kid, raise your stupid kid, die." I caught them by the leg as they tried to jump away, throwing them into the wall before the ink split into the air, freezing and raining down on them in shards.

"It's just so... Dull." I frowned. "That's... That's why you came here, isn't it?" I tilted my head to the side as they stood, blood dripping from the tears in their skin.

"You were bored?" Their eyes narrowed as I spoke.

"Heh... You and I are more alike then I'd care to admit." I closed my eyes, smiling lightly.

"So... Why don't you just put the knife down, and we can finally stop fighting?" I held my arms out to the side.

"We can make this work. Just give Frisk back their soul, lay down your weapon, and we can RESET. And with some work, we can be friends." All of my pens and other things disappeared from the air, and their eyes narrowed.

"C'mon, you're never gonna be happy like this. No one is. And... Honestly? I'm tired..." I laughed weakly, bags under my eyes.

"I'm so tired of having to kill someone who's so capable of being a good person." I shook my head.

"What do you mean? What makes you think _I_ can be good?" They asked skeptically.

"The moment I watched you just side step Papyrus' head, I knew. I knew deep down, you were still human in there." I smiled.

"I told myself it was a lie for awhile. I told myself you were just leaving his head there so he could die slowly."

"I was."

"That's not true, and you know it." I smirked.

"I-..." They looked to the side.

"He really believed in you. And I wanted to too, deep down." I placed a hand over the red heart on my chest.

"I know you must be hurting, but you know that we can help you. Everyone can help you." I held my arms out to the side, smiling.

"And you also know that stabbing me won't do any good." I said as they took a skeptical step forward. "And I know stabbing you won't do any good."

"And though you've burned a lot of bridges... I'm sure a hug can build one or two."

Surprisingly, they kept forward, kicking off their Ballet Shoes, pulling off their Tough Glove, and keeping a very shaky grip on their Real Knife.

I fought every single urge to fill them full of pens and pencils and lead as they approached.

 _*Check_

 _Chara ATK: ? DEF: ?_

 _*They're just a kid._

 _*We're. Just. Kids._

The hug felt strangely warm. Almost as if they really... Meant it..?

We actually stood there for awhile, in silence. It was nice.

It almost made me believe they weren't about to stab me.

"... Cter..?"

"Yeah..?"

"I... I'm sorry..."

"... Me too..."

I felt that knife plunge into my chest, and they felt my pens stab into their back.

I smiled lightly, blood dripping from my mouth as we both fell, finally letting go of one another.

Two shatters.

Flash.

And once again, we stood across from one another, staring at one another coldly.

 _*Check:_

 _Cter(?) ATK: 2 DEF: 1_

 _*The Immovable Object._

 _*He doesn't seem very talkative any more._

 _*..._

"Well... Lets get started." I looked over, out the window and at the sky above.

"It's a beautiful day outside."

"The birds are fleeing, the flowers are wilting."

"On days like these, kids like us..."

 **"Are going to be fighting in Hell."**

* * *

 **So close to a happy ending.  
**

 **But it's not over yet, not until Cter pulls them out of this.**

 **Or... Kills them until they just disappear.**

 **Whichever comes first.**

 **Please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**

 **XWolf26, out**


	7. Chapter 7: Light

**Thanks go to Kethran Medarin, FlamingBull, PokemonFan1212, Guest, and Saphira455.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale.  
**

* * *

I said nope with each dodge, making their frown deepen as I ducked under a stab, swinging up at their chin with my Tough Glove, making them jump back as pens rose from the earth with my swing, forcing them to raise their arms in a block.

I jumped up, spinning and bringing one foot down towards their head, making them spin and catch me by the foot, throwing me across the throne room and into the wall with a thud.

I groaned, before suddenly moving my head to the side, their knife sticking through the wall where my head once was.

I placed one palm on their abdomen, ink suddenly shooting out from my sleeve and slamming into them, wrapping around their abdomen and smashing them around on all of the walls.

They cut down the hand mid swing, spinning and landing on their feet, shooting off at me. I ducked and dodged around swings, ducking under their arm and popping out behind them.

I swung at them with my pen, and they jumped, back flipping over me and landing behind me, stabbing at me once.

I spun around, a key blocking their stab as a giant pencil appeared strapped to my arm, allowing me to stiff arm them in the face, throwing them back across the throne room.

They skidded, hitting the wall and stopping, glaring as they wiped blood from their chin, blood running from their mouth.

I said nothing, bringing one hand into the air, Beat Blasters appearing behind me as I brought my hand down, beams firing at them just as they jumped up, throwing their knife down at me as I jumped back.

Their knife stuck into the ground, and they landed, pulling it from the dirt and shooting off at me.

I deflected the stab with the pencil still on my arm, shooting forward and slamming my elbow into their stomach.

They hunched over, before grabbing me, pulling me off balance and upside down as they pulled me up into the air, preparing to slam me head first into the ground.

"Have I ever-" Ink shot from my sleeves, grabbing them by the legs and throwing them to the side, forcing them to drop me.

"Told you that you're freakishly strong?" I said, standing from one knee.

"It's nice to hear." They grinned, blood running from above their hairline from colliding head first with the wall.

"So," I thrust one arm forward, pens shooting at them as they ducked and dodged, jumping up above a few and catching one, spinning and knocking away another with it.

"What try is this again?" I questioned, jumping back on top of a Beat Blaster and rising into the sky as they stabbed down on where I once was, it firing at them.

"Seven hundred something, I think." They rolled to the side, the beam exploding into the flowers.

"Uh... Snap, I know I had it just a second ago." I ducked, the Beat Blaster I stood on sinking as they jumped at me, swinging just over my head before I was lifted back up above them, blasting them into the ground as they fell.

"Hm... Try 711 was when I stabbed you in the face... And that was two tries ago..." Chara stood from the crater, now at half health.

"Oh, right! So we're at try 713." I threw my hands down, pens shooting at them diagonally as they jumped back, evading.

 **Chapter 7: Light**

 ***Check:  
**

 **Wing Ding Gaster ATK: ? DEF: ?**

 ***He shouldn't be here.**

 ***This shouldn't be possible.**

* * *

"Seven hundred and thirteen..." Mettaton said, eyes wide as a heard of monsters had appeared to watch, Alphys having moved the fight to a much larger screen, which hung on the wall of the bunker they were all in.

"He's... He's really been at this for awhile, then..." Alphys said, eyes wide as Cter moved to the left, Chara's knife cutting into their arm.

Cter swung his left hand at them as he jumped away, a giant eraser coming at them from the side, forcing them to jump back away from him.

"I almost wish I could remember all of these fights." Monster Kid said.

"Trust me, no you don't." Grillby pushed up his glasses.

"Speak for yourself! I wish I could remember every time that brat got put in his place!" Mad Dummy exclaimed, floating behind Grillby.

"... Have you ever been on fire, Dummy?" Grillby glanced at Mad Dummy out of the corner of his eye, one finger still on his glasses.

"... U-uh... Sorry..." Mad Dummy grumbled, glancing to the side.

"I... I almost wish I'd done something back in Ruins... If I'd fought them there, they never would have been able to get passed me... And they wouldn't have been able to hurt anyone else..." Napstablook looked down, memories of Gerson flooding back.

"Don't worry about it now, Blooky!" Mettaton told him firmly. "Because if you had spent so much time fighting that little weirdo, I don't know what I would have done without you."

Grillby watched the screen, paying no mind to the others.

 _... When is this going to end?_

* * *

There seemed to be only one floating white block covering a part of Gaster now, and he looked through different holes, trying desperately to find it.

"Just a little longer... Another retry or two..." He said, looking over his shoulder at the fight.

Cter smashed them around, holding his stomach as blood seeped through his hand and lips, health bar down to 1/20.

He held them by the neck with an ink hand coming from his sleeve.

* * *

"I've got the strangest feeling..." I told them, slamming them down one last time before the ink splattered to the ground.

"That this is all gonna come to a close soon." I closed my eyes for just a moment, blood dripping from my mouth.

"Heh... That so..?" They pushed themselves from the ground, their health also at 1.

"Y'know, Sans got the same way you are just before I permanently wiped that stupid grin off of his face." Chara grinned, shooting off of the ground at me, pulling back their knife.

"Heh... Well don't you know how to make someone feel special?" I jumped to the side, their knife stabbing by me as I pulled my leg back, mustering all of my energy into one solid kick to their chest, sending them exploding back with a loud crack.

Whether it was from their sternum or my femur, I'll never know.

Shatter.

I fell back onto my bottom, panting heavily.

"Is that kid... Are they as tired as I am..?" I wondered aloud, gasping for breath.

I pulled out a piece of pie from my inventory, smiling lightly as I ate it with a small fork.

"It's just as good as I always imagined it would be..." Though bags drooped under my eyes from emotional and physical exhaustion, I still smiled lightly.

"But I can feel it... I'm making progress. Another hundred tries or so, they'll give up. I can feel it..." I fell backwards, finishing my pie and closing my eyes.

* * *

"I-i... Is he sleeping..?" Alphys asked, arching a brow at the human through the screen.

"He's probably exhausted from all this hard work. Ahuhuhu~" Muffet said, and Alphys couldn't help but take a small step away from her as she invaded her personal space.

"So like... Do you just add 'Ahuhuhu' to the end of every sentence ooor?" Royal Guard 01 questioned, and Muffet shrugged.

"I think it really spices things up~" She said.

Burger Pants sighed, lowering his blunt and giving that strange grin of his as he looked up at the screen.

"I just hope we get this all over with soon..." He said. "And I'm glad I don't have to sell anything to that little weirdo."

Suddenly, the air seemed to be alight with electricity, the space above them seeming to crack before a flash and a loud bang occurred.

"... Whoa..." Burger Pants managed to say.

Grillby was the first one to stand before the shrouded figure, rolling up his sleeves.

"... You better have a good explanation, whoever you are." Grillby told them, flames rising from his arms.

"I..." Gaster looked up slowly, looking around.

"... This is strange..." He placed a hand on his head, rising and shaking his head.

"I... I'm sorry, my head is a little fuzzy... Jumping back into reality is... Somewhat difficult."

"... Do I... Know you..?" Grillby looked at Gaster closely, eyes narrowing.

"Well, yes, but that's not important right now." Gaster looked to the screen, watching as Cter slept.

"Quickly, all of you, follow me." Gaster said, another hole opening before him.

"Why should we like, trust you n'stuff?" Royal Guard 02 questioned, arching a brow at him.

"Yeah, like, you just popped up outta thin air!" 01 added.

"There's no time! If you wish to stop the child, you must come with me!" Gaster's right eye glowed orange as his left glowed blue, and Grillby's eyes narrowed before he looked back to everyone else, motioning for them to follow.

I mean, with all of these monsters, what could one weird looking skeleton do?

* * *

I awoke with another flash, finding myself landing on the ground.

"huh? Eh..? What..? Oh... Right..." I rubbed my head, yawning as I stared them down once again.

"What, are you tired?" They looked as if they were about to continue, when I held up one finger.

"Shh, don't say anything about taking a dirt nap." I said, and they frowned.

"I wasn't going to-"

"Lying will get you nowhere." I smirked lightly, snapping as I stood.

Pens and pencils appeared floating behind me, two Beat Blasters appearing at my sides as ink whirled around my feet.

"I think I'll speed through these next couple kills. I'm getting bored." I was about to thrust one arm forward, when the air between us crackled, a boom following the flash.

"... Uh..." Chara and I stared with a confused expression at the horde of Monsters that had just kind of...Appeared there.

"What um... What's goin' on here..?" I questioned, and Chara took a step back, Gaster dusting himself off as he shook his head.

"You!" Gaster said, eyes glowing as he looked to Chara, who gulped.

"I have had enough of your game!" Gaster reached out, and their heart was suddenly blue as he slammed them from wall to wall, everyone, including myself, watching in shock.

"Wh-o t-he h-ell ar-e yo-u?!" Chara asked as they were tossed back and forth.

"YO!" My eyes widened as Monster Kid burst off the ground to me, tackling me in a hug.

"Gah! Uh, it's... Nice to see you too, but this really isn't the time for me to be on the ground, Kid!" I said, watching as Mettaton and Grillby stood between Chara and I, Chara still being slammed around.

"All that fighting was really messing you up and I couldn't do anything and I was worried they were gonna win and-"

"Kid! Chill! I'm fine, everything's fine!" I said, watching as Chara stood slowly, panting and glaring at me.

"You! What the hell is this?! This isn't supposed to happen! It's just supposed to be you and me, this is cheating!" They grit their teeth, and I shrugged.

"I didn't have anything to do with this. But that expression..." Their eye twitched as I stood, Monster Kid standing behind me.

"That's the expression of someone who just sunk into some deeeeeeeeep sh!t."

"You said it~ Ahuhuhuhu~" Muffet crossed her six arms, spiders crawling behind her.

"The barrier's closed, kid." Grillby pushed up his glasses.

"A-A-and if you wanna get to it, you'll have to get through all of us!" Alphys said, glaring.

"Not so easy when you're the one fighting alone, huh, darling?" Mettaton smirked, arching a brow at them.

"And if you think you're gonna get anymore help from me," Flowey popped up in the entrance behind me, Asgore standing behind him.

"You've got another thing coming." Asgore told them firmly, keeping a tight grip on his trident.

"I've been waiting for this for awhile, brat!" Mad Dummy said, his Bullets floating behind him.

"Undyne, we'll avenge you." 01 and 02 said in unison.

"And it's time for me to do what I... What I should have done a long time ago..." Napstablook added.

 _*You feel your sins trying in vain to pull themselves from your back._

"Heh, see what good friends can be?" I smirked, reaching up and snapping, pens and pencils and Beat Blasters appearing throughout the sky.

 _Hopes and Dreams/SAVE The World/His Theme (Undertale) Metal Remix_ by _SixteenthInMono (Just the Hopes and Dreams/SAVE The World part, not the His Theme part.)_ Began playing in the background with my snap.

"Are you ready?" Gaster asked, blue and orange bones appearing throughout the sky.

"Because kid, if I were you," I threw my hand down, pens and pencils raining down as the wall at the door behind them fell.

"I'd be running like hell right about now."

They took my advice, shooting off through the door as the ground behind them exploded with attacks.

Just as they reached the end of the Judgement Hall, however, a vine grabbed them by the leg, forcing them to fall on their face.

they looked up, the vine unwrapping from their leg just in time for them to jump back, fire exploding over the ground where they once were.

"I wouldn't try that, if I were you." Gaster said as they made it to the door out of the Judgement Hall, a Gaster Blaster standing in their way.

They jumped to the side, the beam exploding into the wall as they landed on one hand, jumping back as a Beat Blaster fired into the ground right where they once were.

They spun around, cutting down three small Metta-Bots before dodging a barrage of bombs sent flying at them.

Bullets followed, one grazing their shoulder before blue bones shot from the ground, and they forced themselves not to move a muscle, the bones fazing through them.

They were suddenly lifted, heart blue as they were slammed into the ceiling and then dropped to fall to the ground.

They landed on their feet, panting before jumping to the side, fire and pedals shooting after them.

They jumped, flipping over the stars shot from the Royal Guards, landing on their feet and shooting off directly at me, roaring in anger.

"You won't win! I'll never lose to you!" They said, infuriated as I dodged their rapid swings, their knife coming from above before a spider web shot by, blocking the knife.

"W-what?!" They looked up, watching as their knife was wrapped in spider web.

They let go of the knife, jumping back as they pulled a burnt frying pan from their inventory, jumping at me again, only for me to side step it.

"You really shoulda just accepted the hug, dirt bag." I rose my left hand, pens shooting from the ground under them as they jumped into the air, Napstablook's acid rain shooting at them.

They were grabbed by a fire hand, Grillby pulling them towards him as Asgore jumped in front, pulling back his trident and smacking them back across the hall as if they were a baseball and he was holding a bat.

They slammed into the wall, exploding through it and out into the walk way, where they stood slowly, coughing blood into one hand.

"Curtains are closing, darling." Mettaton smirked, and they ran as fast as their weak body could manage towards him, stumbling and roaring.

Mettaton spun to the side, pulling back one leg and slamming it into their abdomen, throwing them back into the air.

Gaster rose one hand, taking hold of them and slamming them down into the ground.

They tried to crawl weakly away, but I stomped over to them, hands clenched into fists as I grabbed them by the shoulder and flipping them around, lifting them up by their collar.

"This is for Toriel!" I slammed one Tough Glove into their face, throwing them back through the air.

"This is for Papyrus!" I jumped, spinning in air and slamming my heel down on their skull, sending them exploding into the earth.

"This is for Undyne!" I came from above, slamming both feet down into their chest and deepening the crater.

"This is for Sans!" I grabbed them by the collar once again, and though they spat blood in my face, I still kneed them in the chest as hard as I could.

"And this... This is for everyone else you've hurt a hundred times over!" I pulled back my left hand, pens forming around my fist as I punched, my fist slamming right into the heart on their chest as the pencils formed a circle around it, stabbing deep into their chest.

"Now I'm gonna take this soul whether you like it or not!" I grabbed onto the red heart on their chest, and they grabbed my arm, trying to stop my pulling.

"No!" They shook their head, blood dripping from their right eye as it glowed red.

"You can't have it! It's mine! I won't go back! I won't!" They shook their head.

"You think I'm giving you a choice?!"

"If I can't win like this, then I'll just take someone else!" They suddenly looked directly into my eyes, and as I kept a tight grip on their soul, I felt a dark pulse run up my arm and to my soul.

A red aura exploded out around us, the others taking a step back.

"... That can't be good..." Grillby said, taking a step back.

"No, it can't." Gaster agreed.

* * *

I found myself floating in a black void, the only light coming from the glowing red heart looming over me.

"... Where..?" I rubbed my head, feeling a little fuzzy.

"You really thought you had me, didn't you?" Chara's voice echoed through the black space, and I looked to see them standing atop the red heart.

"But it's all over now." They grinned. "I'm going to take your soul, and I'm going to kill all of your friends!"

"... That so?" I stopped my floating, standing up straight as I stared up at them.

 _*You feel fear grip your DETERMINATION._

"Yes, that is so!" Chara yelled, clearly irritated.

"So we're uh... Inside of me? Like, with my mind and what not?" I looked around.

"Yes." They grinned.

"And that cage over there is holding..." My eyes narrowed as I looked at a distant cage, which had a child with their face buried in their knees.

"Yes." They nodded.

"..."

"So do you get it now? You never stood a chance! You've only brought your friends here to die!" Thy began laughing.

They laughed for awhile, before figuring out that someone was laughing with them.

"... Hey, what's so funny?!" They demanded to know.

"You said we were in my mind, right?" I grinned, crossing my arms.

"Yes... What about that is hilarious?" Their eyes narrowed.

"Well, ya see, my uh... Profession, kinda required a lot of imagination." I said, floating up to be eye level with them, much to their surprise.

"And if I had to guess, I'd say weaponizing it against a little body hopper like you wouldn't be too difficult." I snapped, pens, pencils, Beat Blasters, and all other weapons appearing behind me.

"In short..."

They gulped, eyes widening.

"You came to the wrong neighborhood, **mother f#cker**."

They jumped back, pens and pencils shooting through the air where they once were.

They found themselves surrounded by Beat Blasters, all firing at once, engulfing them.

"Somethin' tells me there's no loading a SAVE when you die as just a soul, is there?" I arched a brow at them, smirking.

They roared, shooting up at me and stabbing, though I disappeared, reappearing behind them.

"I like this." An ink hand shot from the ground, grabbing them and slamming them back and forth into the ground.

"This is like, the definition of Home Court Advantage." My eyes followed them as they were eventually thrown, shooting off into the darkness before the flash of a giant Beat Blaster was seen in the distance, and they were suddenly flying back, smoke spiraling off of them.

"I HAAAAAAATE YOOOOUUUUU!" They yelled as they shot by, a giant eraser coming down and catching them, smashing them into the dirt before moving up, only to smash down on them again. And again. And again.

Chara grunted, attempting to get up. "No... Not like this... I'm not going to lose!"

"Frisk!" They looked back to the caged human, who looked up in surprise.

"H-help me out of this, and maybe I'll let you take control sometimes! H-how does that sound?!" They asked, clearly distressed.

"I..." They looked to the side, the cage door opening slowly.

"C-c'mon, why the hesitation? You do trust me, don't you?"

I arched a brow at Frisk, crossing my arms.

"I..." Their eyes narrowed, and they looked up. "... No."

"... What?!" Chara's eyes widened as Frisk stood.

"I said no!" Their hands clenched into fists. "I'm done being your pawn, and I'm done playing your game!"

"... Oh this is bad..." They gulped, looking back up at me.

"Now why don't you do me a favor..." I rose both hands into the air, Beat Blasters, ink spikes, pens and pencils, keys, erasers, and paper airplanes appearing behind me.

 ** _"And get the hell out of my head."_**

"A-alright, fine!" They said. "But... I'll be back..! You can't escape me! And when I come back, I'll- Gah!" They disappeared, my attacks hitting the ground where they once were.

"Aaaah shaddap!" I said, putting on my best Daffy Duck voice as I did so.

I sighed, floating down to the ground and walking on over to the other human.

"So... You're Frisk, right?" I asked, and they nodded.

I offered one hand for a hand shake, smiling. "Nice to finally meet you."

There was a flash, and I found myself being shaken by Alphys.

"Cter? Cter, are you alright?!" Alphys asked, and I nodded, sitting up and rubbing my head.

The song switched to _His Theme_ by _SixteenthInMono_ as I nodded, smiling lightly at the people that surrounded me.

"I told you that you were gonna shine, darling." Mettaton helped me up, and I laughed lightly, nodding.

"... So, what about the kid?" Grillby stared down at Frisk, fire spiraling up from his arms at the unconscious human.

"Step back, Grillby. It's a long story but... They aren't gonna hurt anyone anymore." I said, standing between the monsters and Frisk.

"So... The ghost is gone?" Gaster asked, and I nodded.

"They won't be bothering us any time soon." I gave a thumbs up, smiling.

"You... You really did it..." Monster Kid said, a smile tugging at his dropped jaw.

"Was there ever any doubt?" I shrugged, smiling wide.

"Not from me~ Ahuhuhuhu~" Muffet gave a fang filled smile, or possibly grin.

"I'll go make tea for when they wake up." Asgore said, stepping out.

I sighed tiredly, sitting down in front of them and waiting, closing my eyes for a moment.

It was finally over.

Or, half over, I guess.

"I did it, guys..." I took hold of one of Sans' sleeves and Papyrus' scarf, feeling tears of relief rise to my eyes.

"H-huh..?"

My eyes snapped open, and I looked to see Frisk slowly sitting up, putting a hand over the red heart now on their chest, instead of just the outline of one.

All of the monsters tensed, and they looked around at the horde around them, eyes wide.

"U-uh... Hi..?" They laughed nervously, gulping.

"Don't worry, nobody's gonna hurt you." I stood, offering them my hand.

"I'll make sure of i-" I was cut off as they jumped up, grabbing me in a hug and immediately sobbing into my shoulder.

"Thank you thank you thank you..." They muttered as they cried, and I sighed, slowly returning the hug.

Cheers erupted from the silent monsters, and I felt myself crying as well.

"I'm so sorry..." They shook their head, eyelids clenched tightly together as they cried.

"It's okay... Just don't stab me again, okay?" I tried to joke, but it only resulted in more sobbing.

After awhile, the flow of tears stopped.

"W-well..." I took a step back, wiping my tears away. "I think about time we made this right, huh?"

They nodded, a look of DETERMINATION on their face.

"So... We aren't gonna remember any of this?" Monster Kid asked, and I nodded.

"Most of you won't remember, no." I shook my head.

"So... I won't remember us being friends..?" Monster Kid asked.

"Hey, don't worry about it." I smiled. "Because when we meet again, I'll just be your friend again."

"H-heh... Yeah..." They smiled, and I gave them a thumbs up.

"C-Cter... I can't thank you enough for all of this..." Alphys rubbed the back of her neck.

"Because you didn't really have to do any of this, did you? Ahuhuhu, how kind of you." Muffet smiled.

"You could have just stayed in the Ruins... That's probably what I would have done..." Napstablook looked to the side.

"But you knew that punk needed to be stomped!" Mad Dummy added.

"And I knew I'd stumbled across the right human." Gaster smiled, crossing his arms.

"We never had any doubts, darling." Mettaton smiled as well.

"You're, like, pretty cool." 01 said.

"Yeah, like, awesome." 02 added.

"And you managed to get me a day off, so that was pretty cool." Burger Pants breathed out a burst of smoke.

"... Good job." Grillby gave a thumbs up.

"I guess you aren't as dumb as I thought. And your not a coward, either." Flowey looked to the side.

"You've done more for us than we can ever thank you for." Asgore handed me a cup of tea, giving one to Frisk as well.

My face hurt from the big smile on it, but I couldn't manage to push it down.

Frisk sipped from their tea, watching quietly as they stared at the ground.

"So... Are you two ready?" Gaster asked.

"... Yeah, yeah I think so." I nodded, looking over at Frisk. "What about you?"

They nodded, smiling.

"I'll... I'll see all of you soon, okay?" I waved as Gaster opened another rift in front of us.

They all waved as well, smiling happily. Happier than I'd seen them all in awhile. Or, at all.

Frisk, Gaster, and I stepped into the portal, and it closed behind us.

Grillby sighed, unrolling his sleeves and pushing up his glasses, placing his hands in his pockets.

He turned around, walking towards the elevator.

"Where are you going?" Mettaton arched a brow at Grillby, the music fading out.

"... I'm going to Grillby's, of course. I like to be at home before things... Well." Grillby sighed, opening the elevator, which closed behind him, the elevator leaving.

* * *

"So... This is uh... Where you've been?" I looked around, hearing the ticking of clocks throughout the blank space.

"Yes. I wouldn't call it home sweet home, but I've gotten used to it over the ages." Gaster came to one portal, showing the Start Screen.

"Here we are." Gaster said, hands in his black lab coat pockets.

Gaster stepped through the portal, and Frisk and I glanced at one another before stepping through it as well.

"Well Frisk, you're the only one here DETERMINED enough to press it." Gaster said, standing back behind me, just in front of his portal.

"I... I really can't thank you two enough for this. I... I just couldn't stop, there was nothing I could do and-" Tears formed in Frisk's eyes before they were cut off.

"Frisk, stop. That doesn't matter now. We're going to fix it." I put a hand on their shoulder.

"But... But what if I RESET again... W-what if I..." They looked down.

"Well then we'll just have to destroy this RESET button once we're finished here." I gave a friendly grin, but they flinched lightly when they saw it, as if they'd seen a ghost.

 _"Did you really think I'd let you have the first move?"_

"Y-yeah..." They grabbed their arm.

They reached for the button, and as they did, I felt Gaster grab the back of my shirt, yanking me back through the portal as the button was pressed, the world before us RESETing.

"Gah!" I said as we fell back into the portal, landing on our bottoms and bouncing once.

"Gaster, what was that?" I looked up at him as he stood, dusting himself off.

"My apologies. But if I'd let you stay there for the RESET, you would have lost your magic powers." Gaster said, watching as the world seemed to go back through time through the portal.

"So?" I asked, standing as well.

"Do you not remember what Chara told you?" Gaster arched a brow at me. "They said they'd be back. And if they do come back, and they do have the strength to cause trouble again, you're going to want to have your powers for it."

"Wait... How did you know they said that?" I arched a brow at Gaster.

"I have my ways." Gaster said, shrugging. He looked back through the portal, watching as Frisk fell down through Mount. Ebott once more.

"In a few minutes I can send you back." Gaster and I watched as Frisk eventually got up, stumbling into the next room, where Flowey sat waiting for them.

* * *

"So, we're back to square one." Flowey said, and Frisk nodded.

"Heheh... Well, alright then." Flowey grinned.

"Down here, LOVE is spread through little friendliness pellets..."

* * *

"Hey, Gaster, hang onto these." I pulled off Papyrus' scarf and Sans' sweatshirt, handing them to Gaster.

"Hm? What for?" Gaster asked as he took them.

"Well, Sans and Papyrus will have them back, so it'd be weird if I had an exact copy of each of them when I got there." I shrugged.

"Besides... I don't exactly want any keepsakes from last timeline." I looked to the side, eyes narrowing.

"... Okay, for you, I'll hang onto them." Gaster ever so casually wrapped the scarf around his neck, holding the sweat shirt over his shoulder.

"Heh." I gave a thumbs up.

There was a moment of silence, before Gaster began to speak.

"In this time, I have something I wish to talk to you about." Gaster looked back to me.

"What's up?" I arched a brow at him.

"Cter... You did more then just attract my attention when you messed with the files as much as you did." Gaster's eyes narrowed.

"I'm not entirely sure how it happened but... You created... Well, something or someone that has been going around destroying timelines and multiverses." Gaster glanced to the side.

"Anything that is abnormal, anamolies, glitches, alternate scenarios... They're all being destroyed." Gaster said.

"From what the other Gaster's have told me... He's quiet dangerous. Some kind of freakish puppeteer." Gaster looked disturbed.

"Even the Gaster's have been disappearing. We usually try to stop him just before he reaches our universes..." Gaster looked down.

"This usually wouldn't be a problem but... With your intervention, this has officially become one of those 'glitches'." Gaster used airquotes over the word.

"So... You're saying that he's coming for us?" I said, eyes wide.

"He's almost here, Cter." Gaster put a hand on my shoulder.

"I am complete, so I'm stronger than the other Gasters. I might be able to stop him, but if I can't..." Gaster looked away.

"... You should hope that I can."

"... Well, would you look at the time." Gaster looked up to one of the many floating clocks above us.

"I believe it's time you got back." And just like that, I was being shoved through the portal.

And just like that, I was falling into that pit again.

Gaster sighed, looking around. "I suppose I should prepare for my guest..."

* * *

Golden pedals and blinding light.

That's what I woke up to _that_ morning.

Not a flash, not that freak's murderous glare. Just that light burning my eyes from the top of that hole.

"Well, that doesn't feel any better the second time..." I sat up, rubbing my head and looking ahead to the doorway.

"Might as well get right to it..." I stood, stretching and walking through the door.

"Howdy."

I arched a brow at the flower, surprised to see him there.

"I didn't think I'd be seeing you again." I arched a brow at him.

"Look, Cter, just because I helped you beat Chara doesn't mean I'm your friend now." Flowey grinned as I rolled my eyes.

"You're really gonna wish you had those Magic Powers. I know you lost them in the RESET." Flowey's face morphed to match his emotions.

"Not like I need them. We'll beat you without magic." I crossed my arms. "You're kind of just a plant, Flowey." I played dumb.

"Heh... Sure you will." Flowey rolled his eyes. "Well, see you soon..."

And just like that, he was back in the ground.

"Can't wait to see the look on his face when I fill him full'a pens." I whistled, balancing my pen on my finger as I continued through the Ruins.

No dust.

The dummy was okay.

Spiders at Spider Bake Sale.

Froggits still sitting around.

All the monsters I passed looked pretty happy with themselves, Froggit's croaking tunes.

None of them even tried to attack me, and soon enough I'd made it to Toriel's home.

 ***The hope of a new beginning fills you with DETERMINATION.**

I stepped past the Save Point, walking up to Toriel's door, knocking twice.

"Now who could that be?" I heard a voice behind the door.

"The monsters around here are usually too intimidated to speak with me..." I heard footsteps coming towards the door.

I felt strangely nervous. Almost like I expected to see her falling to dust. Like I expected to see that kid staring back at me, murder in their eyes.

The door opened slowly, at least to me.

Toriel gasped, and I gave a small wave.

"Um... Hi..?" I said skeptically, and Toriel smiled lightly.

"Why, I wasn't expecting this! Usually humans don't fall down here this often..." Toriel glanced to the side, before looking back to me, smiling.

"It must have been scary coming through the Ruins all alone, but fear not." Toriel took my hand, leading me into her home.

"I am Toriel, and I will make sure no one hurts you." She promised, letting go of my hand and leading me through her home.

"Actually, another human fell down here just a few hours ago." Toriel said, leading me down a hallway to the first room in it.

"They were so exhausted they went right to sleep." Toriel smiled lightly, opening the door so that a small sliver of light shinned into the room, looking at the child sleeping in the room's only bed.

She closed the door, looking back to me.

"I actually don't have any other bedrooms, so I'm afraid you'll have to share with the other human. That is okay, I hope?" She arched a brow, and I nodded.

"It's fine." I smiled. "Thank you."

Toriel walked back down the hallway, and I watched her leave, sighing once she was gone.

I slowly opened the door, creeping into the dark room and stepping over the slice of pie.

I looked down at Frisk, who still seemed to be asleep.

I couldn't help but see the image of their body laying lifeless in a pile of ink, eyes wide and mouth hanging open in what was a failed attempt to find air.

Full of pens.

Crushed under a key.

Sliced by airplanes.

Smashed by an eraser.

Scorched by a Beat Blaster.

I sighed, taking a deep breath and sitting down against the dresser, closing my eyes for a moment.

"... Cter..?"

My eyes snapped open, before I calmed slightly.

"Yeah..?" I glanced over at Frisk as they sat up.

"I'm... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."

"..." I looked down. "I know, Frisk. I know."

"So uh..." I stood, walking over to them. "Friends?" I extended my left hand to them.

"Uh... I still remember what you told me that hand was for." They joked, smiling lightly, and I laughed lightly, sitting at the foot of their bed.

"Alright, alright. Fair enough." I waved a hand dismissively.

"... So..." They looked down. "That thing you said before... About this whole thing literally being a game where you're from..?" Frisk looked over at me.

"Well Frisk, universes are tricky. There could be a universe where my universe is a game. Maybe somewhere in this universe there _is_ a video game of my universe. Don't waste your time worrying about it." I shrugged.

"I mean, just because supposedly a bunch of people are pressing keys and that's what's making you move, doesn't make what you're doing mean any less here. Your decisions are still your own. Whatever you decide to happen happens. If you decide something, and they say otherwise, well, that can't happen." I held my chin.

"Does that make sense?"

"A... A little, I think." Frisk said, thinking.

"Don't waste too much time on it. It's pretty clear now that this isn't just a game." I leaned my head back against the wall, raising one knee and resting my arm on it.

"Hm..." They nodded.

"... Frisk, there's something that's been bothering me. Well, it's a question a lot of people who play the game ask." I looked over at them.

"What is it?" They arched a brow.

"Uh... Are you a boy or a girl?" I questioned, and they looked slightly surprised, before looking to be thinking.

"Hm..." A menu popped up before them, buttons reading FIGHT, ACT, ITEM, and MERCY floating there.

They hit ACT, which brought up another menu, which to me showed two options, though the words were backwards from my angle.

trilF* and kcehC*

They grinned lightly as they hit one of the options.

I realized the option spelled from their angle was *Flirt.

"Why don't you find out?" They wiggled their eyebrows at me.

I proceeded to scoot away.

They burst into laughter, holding their stomach as they fell back, kicking their feet.

"You really know how to cut the tension, don't ya?" I laughed lightly.

It was nice to hear them laugh.

It was quite different from the usual pained yells.

Their laughter suddenly sounded like the psychotic laughs of that other kid, and my eyes widened, my head snapping to look at them as I had drawn my pen in an instant.

"Ha... Ha..? Uh... Cter, you alright?" They asked, and I sighed, lowering my hand.

I had been about to snap, summoning... Well, you know.

"S-sorry... I just uh..." I closed my eyes for a moment.

"I'm tired." I said, standing.

"We've got a lot to do so... We should probably get some rest." I leaned against the dresser once again.

"U-uh... Hey, you can have the bed if you want. I-I mean, you deserve it a lot more than I do." Frisk began to leave the bed, when I waved a hand dismissively.

"It's fine, trust me. Something tells me I'm not gonna get much sleep no matter where I'm sitting so... You just get yours." I crossed my arms, closing my eyes and leaning my head down.

"... Yeah..." They rolled over.

"Goodnight..."

 **"Night..."**

* * *

 **And so we've finally made it into the second part of the story. The much happier part, in my opinion. Because, y'know, there isn't a murderer on the loose.  
**

 **... Right?**

 **Anywho, there weren't as many reviews for last chapter, but I was kind of hyped to type this chapter, so that's the reason that it's here.**

 **So please, Favorite, Follow, and Review.**

 **XWolf26, out**


	8. Chapter 8: Error107127

**Thanks go to FlamingBull, The Guest, PokemonFan1212, AzureNova, IceyU09, Majimei, Guest, ScarkitTheMadaNeko, Nightsowl75, Kethran Medarin, TheShapeshifter100, Saphira455, Homicidal Masquerade, Forum Explorer, and shadow74236915.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale.  
**

* * *

Gaster stood waiting, eyes closed.

Surrounded by ticking clocks, portals, and darkness.

Something was wrong.

He looked up, seeing the clocks spinning in reverse, some melting.

"... So, you're here." Gaster opened his eyes, looking into the darkness, which seemed to shift and shimmer.

"Heh... Pretty perceptive, wingdingus." The shadows cracked.

"I've got to say, you got through Underfell faster than I thought you would." Gaster frowned.

"M-m-m-m-meh." Their voice skipped like a record. "They weren't that difficult when I got right down to it."

Gaster put a hand over the scarf around his neck, eyes narrowing.

"A-a-a-aw, you look mad." A foot stepped from the darkness, the shadows seeming to hold onto it.

"C'mon, you **know I'm not** the bad guy here." A short outline could be seen in the darkness, their voice deepening mid sentence.

"You're destroying timelines because you don't care for them. Did you ever stop to think about all of the people in them? All of these different versions of your friends?" Gaster arched a brow at him.

"Of _course_ I **did**." He- it grinned. "But they were never my friends."

"And the fact that you, Gaster, would try so hard... Heh, you really must've had to pull yourself together for this one." It held out one hand.

"You know, if it wasn't for your selfish desire to save your world, I wouldn't even be here." Blue strings shot from their hand, and Gaster shot to the side, strings flying by him.

"How is wanting to help my world selfish?!" Gaster lifted them, throwing them across the room, where they spun, landing on their feet and sliding back, the air around them shifting as a clock fell, crashing behind them.

"B-b-b-b-because." Shifting Gaster Blasters appeared behind him, firing at Gaster, who jumped back, a red beam of energy exploding into the ground before him.

"Just because of you, **_all the DiRtY gLitCHEs_** _are gonna **DIE**_." Gaster jumped, red bones shooting into the ground below him as he fired a Gaster Blaster down at the enemy, who jumped back.

"I'm not the one who messed with the files!" Strings shot at Gaster once more, a portal opening in front of him and absorbing the strings, closing a minute later and cutting them off.

"W-w-w-whoa there, why don't you take a chill pill?" It disappeared, a Gaster Blaster firing through the air where it once was.

"You were the one who made the final mistake." They appeared in the shadows behind Gaster, strings shooting out at him.

Gaster spun around, grabbing the strings and yanking them from the shadows, both of their eyes widening.

"Y-you..!"

* * *

I awoke with a start, looking around.

Not in the Throne Room, not covered in blood.

It was a start.

I stood, stretching and hearing several bones pop.

Sleeping in a sitting position against a dresser was just as comfortable as I thought it'd be.

I noticed Frisk was gone from the bed, and my eyes narrowed.

I'll be honest, I still didn't trust them.

I left the room, the pie gone from the middle of the floor.

I yawned, hands in my pockets as I stepped by a mirror.

I saw a flash of myself covered in blood, and stopped abruptly, taking a few steps back to look at myself in the mirror.

Just me...

"Seven hundred and fourteen times..." I shook my head, sighing and clenching my eyes shut for a moment.

My eyes widened as I saw Frisk sitting there, listening to Toriel read them some sort of kids book.

My face contorted in pain.

They're a kid...

I shook my head, putting on a brave face as Toriel noticed me there, luckily not noticing the sweat running down the back of my neck.

"Oh, you're awake! You must have slept pretty well for the position you were in." Toriel smiled, but my eyes widened.

"W-what do you mean position I'm in?! I-I'm not in any position that would be bad enough to make me lose sle..." I noticed the concerned look on both of their faces, and I sighed.

"You... Meant the way I slept... Obviously..." I face palmed, sighing.

"Are... Are you okay, human?" Toriel asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah, sorry. I just... Had a bad dream, is all." I laughed somewhat nervously, waving a hand dismissively.

"I am sorry to hear that, my child." Toriel rose, closing the book.

"But worry not. You have nothing to be afraid of." Toriel walked over to me, and before I knew it I was being hugged by Goat Mom.

"Yeah... Nothing to be afraid of..." I couldn't help but glance at Frisk, who looked down.

"I hope you're right..." I said below a whisper, my thoughts drifting back to what Gaster had told me.

I wonder how that's going.

* * *

Gaster had been pulling back a fist to pull them into a punch, but when he saw them, his eyes widened, and he opened a portal before him, pulling them into that instead and throwing them out across the room.

"What's a matter, G-G-G-Gaster?" They grinned, stepping from the shadows.

"... What a horrid form for you to take..." Gaster looked upon what seemed to be Sans, colors inverted.

His under shirt was red, as were his bones. His sweatshirt was black, blue lines running like blood from his eyes.

"Meh, I dunno." His very body shifted slightly with the cracking reality around him.

"I think I'm lookin' pretty Sansational." He pulled on the collar of his jacket, and Gaster grit his teeth.

"So, you're the error..." Gaster laughed lightly, bringing one hand into the air, bones appearing throughout the sky.

"Y-y-yep. Call me Error Sans, if ya want." Red bones appeared above the anomaly, shooting at Gaster and colliding his his bones.

"Hm... I find it funny that you call us glitches," Gaster Blasters blasted at one another, the darkness lighting up in the explosion.

"Yet you are glitchier than any of us." Gaster reached out, Error's heart glowing blue as he threw him from side to side, slamming him into everything and anything.

"I didn't think-" A red Gaster Blaster appeared behind Gaster, who back flipped over it as it's beam exploded into the ground, Gaster's own Gaster blaster ramming into it and throwing it through a portal.

"You'd resort to insults, Gaster Dadster." Error shot forward, reaching at Gaster with strings.

Hands appeared throughout the air, catching the strings and pulling back, throwing Error back through the air, flipping and slamming back first into a clock, which shattered upon impact.

"Is this one of the universes where you're l-l-l-like my dad, or is this one where we were lab partners o-o-o-o-ooooor?" Error tapped his chin with one flickering hand.

"What do you care?" Gaster said, glaring.

"Aw, c-c-c-c'mon, don't answer my question with a question, that's just rude." Error grinned, firing at Gaster with two Error Blasters, Gaster jumping back as he did so.

"if you think you're going to destroy this universe, you're wrong." Gaster shot forward, swinging at Error with one fist, Error side stepping it.

"And w-w-w-who's gonna stop me?" Error jumped back, looking behind himself and bringing up a wall of bones just in time, blocking the wave of bones shot at him.

"You think you can stop me? Or maybe this universes Sans? Grillby? Asgore?" Gaster jumped back, throwing up his arms as an Error Blaster engulfed him, throwing him back against the wall.

"Oh, no no wait, don't tell me." He began laughing.

"You think the little **_P_** ** _enCiL pUshEr_** can do it, don't you?" His hysterical laughter flickered and skipped, going from deep to high.

"They defeated Chara, they'll pose a threat to you." Hands appeared around Error, shooting the bones from the top of their fingers at him.

"Yeah, they beat a kid with a knife. Good for them. And it only took them 714 tries! One of w-w-which, they had the help of all the other Monsters." He shook his head, laughing lightly.

He dodged around the finger bones, disappearing and reappearing behind Gaster, placing one hand on his back and sending several bones into it, rocketing him forward.

Gaster hit the ground, rolling and pushing himself up, panting.

"C'mon, you know this is the end." He grinned, and Gaster snarled, reaching out to him and taking hold of him, lifting him up.

"... Huh." Error looked down at the heart in his ribs, now flickering blue.

He was whipped around, smashing through cloaks and portals, Gaster whipping his arm around as fast as he could, gritting his teeth as blood ran from his mouth.

"You'll find that I have a lot more stamina than the Sans' that you've destroyed!" Gaster showed no signs of stopping.

Suddenly, he felt a piercing pain shoot through the right side of his chest, and he looked to see a bone sticking through it.

He dropped Error, falling back and holding his wound.

"H-heheh." Error wiped blue blood from his chin, standing slowly and looking to be exhausted.

"Well, it's a good thing you left yourself open. Might'a had me if you hadn't." Error stood over Gaster as he held his wound, eyes clenched shut in pain.

"Don't worry, I didn't aim for anything **vital**." Error said, that grin everlasting.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." error kicked Gaster lightly, Gaster grunting in pain.

"So, tell ya what. Because I **_LIke_ yOU** , I'll do you a favor." He reached down, taking hold of the bone in Gaster's chest and yanking it free, making Gaster roar in pain.

"I've had my eye on Outertale for awhile, so I guess I'll leave yours alone for a little while longer." Error flipped the bone as Gaster writhed in pain.

"And I should probably save my favorite for later, huh? Heheheh... Guess I just w-w-w-wanted a _li_ tt **le _TaSte_**." Error turned around, beginning to walk towards the never ending darkness.

"So you go ahead and warn everybody in DoubleTale, and I'll be back to show you it was all for nothing in a little while." And just like that, he was gone.

"G-gah... Damn it..." Gaster crawled slowly towards a portal, holding his wound.

"S-Sans... I have... To tell him..!"

* * *

Sans had been laying in bed all day. Ever since yesterday's RESET, he hadn't wanted to get up.

Had Cter succeeded? Or had he lost to that other kid..?

He didn't even want to see Papyrus again. It was hard to see him, knowing that in just a few days, he'd be...

Sans took a deep breath, sitting up and looking around.

Same old room, same old treadmill and same old junk tornado.

He pulled his sweat shirt back on, stepping out the door and down the steps.

"Sans! You lazy bones, I had to cover your shift yesterday because of-" Papyrus was cut off, Sans grabbing him in a hug.

"... The nightmare must have been pretty bad that time, huh..?" Papyrus slowly returned the hug, Sans nodding slowly.

"Y-yeah... Pretty bad..." Sans bit back tears.

"Well, it's okay. I made spaghetti for breakfast, and I won't complain if you dump ketchup all over it like you always do." Papyrus gave his biggest smile, and Sans smiled lightly as well.

"Thanks, bro. You're the coolest." Sans said, and Papyrus nodded, walking back to the kitchen.

"I know, but you're a close second!" Papyrus dumped spaghetti onto a plate, grabbing the ketchup and putting it next to the plate as he set it down on the table.

Sans smiled, sitting down at the table and pouring ketchup all over the spaghetti, choking it down with a smile.

The spaghetti was close to edible with the ketchup.

Papyrus ate his with no problem at all, how Sans will never know.

"Welp, thanks Paps. I'm going to Grilby's now." Sans stepped out the door, and Papyrus waved.

"I'll meet you at your post later!" Papyrus said as the door closed, and Sans teleported to Grillby's.

He greeted everyone in there, the dogs at their posts in the Forest.

"So, Grillby... You can guess what I wanna know." Sans said as he sat at the counter.

"..." Grillby smiled lightly. "He did it, Sans."

Sans eyes widened, and if his face wasn't in a constant grin, his jaw probably would have fallen off.

"So... It's finally over..? The nightmares are gonna stop..?" Sans was asking himself more than Grillby.

"Well, we aren't out yet." Grillby cleaned a dish.

Suddenly the door was thrown open, snow blowing inside and forcing everyone to look in surprise to the monster who stood in the doorway.

"S-Sans..!" Gaster held his wound, leaning against the door way for a moment and catching his breath before stumbling towards Sans, who watched with wide eyes.

Gaster stumbled forward, tripping, only to be caught by Sans, who had teleported to him just in time.

"Gaster! What happened?" Grillby hopped over the counter.

"E-... Error..." Gaster panted, looking exhausted. "A... Another anomaly..."

"Damn it Gaster..!" Sans said through clenched teeth.

"Heh... Just like you to come back after this long with bad news..." Sans laughed lightly.

"Grillby, if those kids come by, make sure nothing happens to Papyrus." Sans looked up at Grillby, who nodded.

And just like that, Sans had disappeared.

* * *

"So... Frisk, I hate to be that guy, but we've really gotta get out of here soon." I said, and Frisk arched a brow at me.

"Cter, I know you want to see everyone again and fix everything, but can you just... Give me a few days to take this all in? Seeing everyone after so long... It'll be strange. I think it'll be especially hard to face Sans and apparently Grillby..." Frisk looked down.

"Frisk, we don't have time to lolly gag!" I said, and Frisk arched a brow at me.

"Why?" They asked, somewhat concerned.

"It's something Gaster told me before the RESET. Look, I can tell you later, but we need to get a move on." I placed my hands in my pockets, and Frisk sighed.

"Fine..." Frisk sighed, before grabbing me by the wrist. "But you have to come with me."

"W-what? No! I can't put Goat Mom through that!" I said, pulling against Frisk.

"It's either you come with me or we're sitting here forever." Frisk shrugged.

"... Using my own tactics against me, huh? Alright, fine." I pulled my hand free from Frisk's grasp, crossing my arms as we walked up to Toriel.

It was heartbreaking. Trying to convince her to let us leave. As we'd known was going to happen, she got up and walked towards the basement.

Frisk and I followed, all the while Toriel telling us to go back upstairs.

"Enough!" Toriel said, standing in front of the door.

"Do you wish for Asgore to kill you? Is that what you want? Because he will! I've seen it happen too many times before to let it happen again!" Tears formed in Toriel's eyes as she spoke.

"This is different!" Frisk said.

"Yeah, there's two of us!" I added.

"So we won't be alone." Frisk smiled, Toriel's look of anger fading.

"And we'll look out for one another." I smiled as well.

"B-but..." Toriel's breathing was a little shaky.

"... My children, you know I only wish to protect you, and in order to do that... No, no you're right." Toriel looked down.

"I can't just keep you here. The Ruins are very small when you get used to them, and children need room to grow..." Toriel wiped a tear away.

"You... You promise you'll look out for one another? You won't let one another die?" Toriel asked, and we both nodded with DETERMINATION.

"Both of you... Be good, will you not?" She hugged us both, and we both returned the hug.

She stood, walking by us and stopping for a moment.

She took a deep breath, continuing.

"... Well, I'm glad we didn't have to fight her." I said, sighing in relief.

"Yeah... And I'm glad to see her walking away this time..." Frisk said, looking down.

"... Uh, yeah. C'mon, lets go meet skelebros one and two." I pushed open the door, having a short flashback to the blood message I once saw on it.

"So... This thing Gaster warned you about?" Frisk arched a brow at me, and I sighed.

"Well, basically..." I went on to explain the multiverse and what this 'Disturbing Puppeteer', as Gaster called him, was doing.

"So... Some universe destroying... Thing is coming here?!" Frisk questioned, eyes widening.

"That's about the size of it, yep." I nodded.

"C-c-c-correction, is alrea **DY He** _re_."

I spun around, eyes wide in shock as I had drawn my pen in an instant.

"S-... Sans..?" Frisk questioned, eyes wide.

"Heya, **_little killer_**." Error waved, grinning.

"Frisk, there's no way in hell that's Sans..." I stood ready, eyes narrowed.

"C-c-cleaver, pencil pusher." He shrugged.

"Boy, have you made my job harder, kiddo." Error shook his head.

"I mean sure, you gave me my job, but still, your whole section of AU's is... Eugh, I'm supposed to be l-l-lazy, y'know?" Error shrugged.

"Gaster... What did you do to Gaster?!" I grit my teeth.

"W-w-whoa, relax pencil pusher." Error rose his hands defensively. "He's alive... Probably."

I grit my teeth, but Frisk put a hand on my shoulder, shaking their head.

I took a deep breath.

"Alright, Spooky Scary Skeleton, I didn't think you'd be here this soon, if fact I was hoping you'd never make it here. But it's clear that's not gonna happen so..." My hair covered my eyes as I smirked lightly.

"I guess this'll have to be a Neutral Run for me."

"Ooh, I'm shaking in my boots, pencil pusher." Error laughed that twitchy laugh of his.

"As intimidating as people with stutters are, I think I can handle you." I smirked, bringing one hand into the air to snap.

 _"I am one hundred percent sure I am going to kill you."  
_

Frisk grabbed my arm, pulling it down.

"Frisk, what are you doing?!" I asked angrily, before I saw the look on their face.

"Cter, please! You haven't even given them a chance!" Frisk pleaded.

"Does this seem like the kind of person to give a chance?!" I asked, pointing at Error.

"Ha... Haha! Hahahahaha!" They burst into laughter once more, and I snarled, snapping my fingers as Beat Blasters appeared behind me, Frisk's eyes widening at the shadows.

"I'm not gonna let you destroy everything I've worked fo-..!" I looked down, seeing Frisk hugging me tightly, burying their face in my shirt.

"Please... Please stop..." The begged, and I could feel tears soaking into my shirt.

"... I... Frisk..." I slowly returned the hug, taking a deep breath.

 _"... Cter..?"_

 _"Yeah..?"_

 _"I... I'm sorry..."_

 _"... Me too..."_

I flinched slightly, but I remembered there was no knife in their hand.

"W-w-well, aren't you a well functioning team." he laughed.

"A _ny_ way, I came here to tell you that you've got a little extra time, not to kill you." Error rolled his eyes.

"You're pretty **_qUick to the TriGGeR_** there Ace." He placed his hands in his pockets.

"Just leave. And don't come back." My eyes narrowed at them.

"Oh, I'll be back. And when I come back... Heheheh..." He looked over his shoulder as he walked away.

" _YouR **GoNNa HaVe A bad time**_."

It disappeared, and I looked back to Frisk, frowning.

"Why... Why didn't you tell me you still had it..?" They asked, looking down.

"Have what?"

"Your magic! Why didn't you tell me you could still do that?!" They looked up, tears still in their eyes, though anger was with them.

"I didn't want to freak you out! Look, Frisk, I don't know about you, but... I can't get my mind off of it..." I looked to the side.

"When I look at you, I see them... And I remember every time they killed me, and every time I killed them. And trust me Frisk, it's a foul, foul memory." They noticed my hug tightened slightly, and they broke away.

"So you don't trust me, is that why? You think I'm going to kill them?" Frisk asked.

"No! Gaster's the one who pulled me back through the portal before the RESET hit me!"

"So you don't want the powers?" Frisk asked, and I looked away.

"... Well, I didn't say that..." I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"So you really don't trust me." They stepped by me.

"Frisk, we're focusing on the wrong things here!" I followed, holding my arms out to the side.

"That _thing_ is out to get us, and we still have to deal with the whole Flowey thing not to mention the entire trip to Asgore's castle!"

"And we can't do any of that unless you trust me, which you clearly you don't!"

"Are you saying that you completely trust me? What, do you think I'm just going to attack you out of the blue? No! It's a fail safe for keeping the ghost from destroying everything again!"

"... I thought you said you thought we would have been great friends... The more I look at it, it seems like you hate me..." They stopped, looking down.

"I understand, really... I know what I did was unforgivable..." They grabbed their arm.

I took a deep breath, calming down.

"Look, Frisk, I'm sorry. It's just... That other kid? When you fight a person 714 times, you really get to know them. And Papyrus was right. They were and are hurting..." I looked down.

"And I didn't do anything. Sure, I gave them a few half baked attempts at stopping, but we both knew none of that was gonna work, because I'd probably have killed them anyway."

"I was so angry at them that I just... Oh god..." I placed a hand on my head.

"We're just kids..."

"Cter...-"

"And you know what the worst part is? I got kick out of it. Every time I saw them die, there was a tiny part of me that wanted them to come back, just so I could do it again." I shook my head.

"Hey, kid, how many monsters did you kill? A hundred something? I know you didn't kill 714 of them." I looked down.

"Cter, that's enough." Frisk placed a hand on my back.

"It's okay, that's over now. Chara's gone, and when that Error guy comes back, I'm sure we can be friends with him!" Frisk smiled with DETERMINATION, giving a thumbs up that I couldn't help but return.

* * *

"Okay, he's stable." Alphys sighed as she left the room, Sans sighing in relief.

"So why'd you bring him here? N-n-not that I'm not happy to help, or anything... J-just that we have hospitals, you know?" Alphys asked.

"Yeah, you can't just kick in the door holdin' some dead guy!" Undyne tore her eyes away from the anime on the screen.

"Trust me, it's better that he's here." Sans waved a hand dismissively.

"Well that explained a lot..." Undyne rolled her eyes.

"Look, he's an old friend of mine, and he's been gone for awhile. I have a lot of questions for him, so when he wakes up, call me immediately." Sans told them, before disappearing.

"B-but wait-!" Alphys reached out, before sighing.

"Lazy skeleton just dropping his problems on us like he runs the joint..." Undyne grumbled, crossing her arms.

* * *

Frisk and I stepped over a branch, and as we went, we heard something crackle behind us.

We turned around, seeing the branch had snapped in two.

"..." We continued onward, saying nothing as we reached a bridge with bars much too wide to stop anyone.

"Humans..."

Frisk and I glanced at one another.

"Don't you know how to greet an old friend?"

We noted the change in wording.

"Turn around and shake my hand."

Frisk and I turned around, seeing Sans holding out both of his hands, grinning and winking at us.

We smiled, taking his hands and shaking them.

I heard a woopie cushion from mine, but I happened to catch that Frisk pulled theirs back with a yelp.

"Whoops, sorry kiddo." Sans shrugged. "Forgot to take off the joy-buzzer." He winked one eye shut, and Frisk grumbled lightly.

"Anywho, long time no see kid." Sans shrugged, hands in his pockets. "Gotta say, I'm not a big fan of your stand in."

Frisk clearly didn't know what to say, looking down.

"Hey, c'mon, stop with that face. Trust me kid, holding a grudge is way too much effort for a guy like me." Sans smiled, and Frisk smiled lightly in return.

"Sans... You know that wasn't..." They looked away.

"... I know kid, I know." Sans' grin shrunk slightly.

"Anywho, why don't you go wait behind the lamp? Y'know, for old times sake?" Sans winked one eye shut. "I've gotta talk with your friend for a sec."

Frisk nodded, running off.

"... Do you really trust them alone?" I said, my eyes narrowing slightly.

"Kid, if there's one thing I've learned, it's that you've gotta leave the past in the past." Sans shrugged.

"Frisk is a good kid, they just got a little corrupted with that power. It happens to the best of us." Sans said, and I nodded.

"... Yeah..."

 _"Dominate!"_

"... So how many tries?" Sans asked, pupils disappearing as we walked along.

"... Seven hundred and fourteen." I said, and Sans stopped.

"... Wow, kid. And here I wasn't sure you had it in ya." Sans said, shaking his head and continuing on.

"... A part of me hoped that I didn't." I looked down.

 _"But if you wanna keep things serious, lets bring the death counter up to three."_

"Look, kid. You did the right thing. That other kid, they're beyond help. Trust me." Sans glanced to the side, almost frowning. "I've tried."

"... It's good to see you again, Sans." I said, smiling lightly.

"Tibia honest? It's good to see you too." Sans grinned at his little joke.

"Sans."

"What's a matter? Didn't find that one humerus?"

"Sans."

"They aren't rattling you, are they?"

"Sans!"

"Would ya rather be abone?"

I groaned, face palming. "You think you're really funny, but I can see right through you."

Sans laughed, patting my back. "You're gettin' there, kid."

"Gettin' there, huh? Heh, did I ever tell you about the old lady who lived in a shoe?"

"No."

"She wasn't the sole owner, there were strings attached."

Sans snickered as we gained on the conveniently shaped lamp.

"Well kid, here comes Papyrus." Sans said, hands in his pockets.

"Go hide in my guard post, I'll tell ya when to come out." Sans said, and I nodded, running and jumping over the table into the small box.

It was hard not to jump out of that post when Papyrus arrived. Last time I saw him, he...

I clenched my eyes shut. I wasn't gonna think about that now.

I listened to the lines I'd read a hundred times over, hearing Papyrus nyeheheh away.

"Alright, you can come out now." Sans said, and Frisk and I stepped out from our hiding places.

"Heh... I wonder what Papyrus'll think of two humans? He'll probably be pretty happy..." Sans smiled to himself, muttering the last part.

"Uh, Sans, there's kind of something important we need to tell you about." Frisk said, and my thoughts drifted back to that... Thing we encountered moments ago.

"Whoa whoa kiddos, dunkle Sans has enough on his plate right now, trust me." Sans held up a hand to signal us to stop.

"If anything else pops up, my head'll explode. After our whole thing here, I've got somewhere important to be. Like, really important. So uh... If you've got any horrific, terrifying news, could ya hold off on it for one day? I know it must be important, but..." Sans glanced to the side.

"... We understand." Frisk said, and I looked over at them, as if about to object, before deciding against it.

"Heh, thanks, kid." Sans turned around, walking in the opposite direction.

 **"Well, I'll be up ahead."**

* * *

 **So, most of you guessed correctly on what this timeline hunter was. Error! Sans. Who uh, disclaimer, was made by LoverOfPiggies on Tumblr, not me.  
**

 **Welp, if you want more, please Favorite, Follow, and Review!**

 **XWolf26, out**


	9. Chapter 9: Haunted

**Thanks go to ScarkitTheMadaNeko, The Guest, Saphira455, and FlamingPhoenixG.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale  
**

* * *

"Frisk, I think you have a problem."

"I can stop any time I want!"

"Frisk, no..."

"Frisk yes!"

I laughed lightly, pinching the bridge of my nose.

Lesser Dog barked happily, its neck stretching up into the air, twirling around all through the air as Frisk sat on their shoulders, snuggling against their neck and petting it.

"They like it." Frisk smiled as Lesser Dog's head whirled down, licking their face.

"People like cocaine. That doesn't make it good for them." I crossed my arms.

"This is the only way for him to be truly happy when we get to the surface." Frisk said, scratching behind their ear.

"Frisk it has been two hours!" I said, arms crossed as I shivered.

"Don't listen to him puppy. He's a grouch." Frisk said, and I groaned.

* * *

Frisk and I walked through Snowdin, both only a little exhausted from Papyrus' antics.

Frisk stopped in the shop, but my boxes were still full of items from the last timeline, so I waited outside.

"Yo!"

My eyes widened.

"Haven't seen you around here before!" Monster Kid said, and I've gotta say, it hurt a little.

I knew he wouldn't remember me, and I was a little glad he didn't remember that timeline. Some traumatizing stuff happened. But... Still.

"You just move here or something?" He asked.

"Uh, no. Me and my friend are just passing through." I said, ignoring the flash of Monster Kid standing between Chara and I.

"Oh, is it to see Undyne tomorrow night?! I'm going too! She's so cool, isn't she?!" Monster Kid smiled, and I smiled lightly.

"Yeah, really cool." I nodded.

"I'm Monster Kid! What's your name?" Monster Kid asked as Frisk left the shop, waving goodbye.

"Cter. Nice to meet you." I said, and Monster Kid suddenly looked between Frisk and I.

"... You know, now that I think about it, have we... Met before?" Monster Kid looked between us.

Frisk noticed my expression, and quickly stepped in before I said something stupid.

"No, no! we've just got those kinda faces, heh..!" Frisk said, laughing nervously.

"... Heh, yeah, probably. Well, I'll see you two later!" Monster Kid tripped and face planted as he ran off, but quickly picked himself up, continuing on.

"... Uh, thanks for jumping in there." I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"No problem." Frisk smiled as we continued on.

"... How did you do it? Seeing all of your friends, but they don't remember you..? Because that uh... Didn't feel good." I placed my hands in my jacket pockets, looking to the side.

"Well, usually I would just make those same memories again, so it didn't matter." Frisk said. "But uh... I guess it's not the same for you."

We went through the tunnels, getting to just outside of Papyrus' and Sans' house quickly.

"No, it's not..." I rubbed my head, sighing.

Soon enough we entered that blizzard, pushing through it into a clearing where Sans and Papyrus stood.

We listened to Papyrus' speech. It was pretty much the same, though he was addressing both of us.

"And since there are two of you, Sans will be facing you, second human!" Papyrus pointed to me, and I gulped.

I quickly registered what song Sans happened to be humming, and shot him a glare.

Sans yawned. "Alright kid, lets get this over with." Sans said, my heart becoming blue as one knee sized bone came from the ground, sliding slowly towards me.

"Uh..." I stepped over the bone.

"Welp, I'm beat." Sans shrugged.

"SANS!" Papyrus stomped one foot down.

"Wassup, bro?"

"You didn't even try!"

"Whaddaya expect?"

Papyrus groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Wait, what nose?

"Other human! Prepare yourself!" Papyrus said, Frisk's shirt glowing in a red heart over their chest.

Sans and I sat down, watching the fight.

Sans pulled out a small bone, poking at my side with it.

"Hey, stop that." I pushed the bone back.

"Papyrus says we have to fight." Sans said, continuing to poke my side.

I sighed, pulling out my pen and poking back, having a fake sword fight with the skeleton.

"YOU ARE BOTH THE WORST!" Papyrus yelled from the distance.

We both laughed an idiotic laugh that could only be compared to a laugh I once heard on the cartoon _Regular Show_ , succeeding in irritating Papyrus even more.

* * *

"This is a good hiding place without that dirty skeleton around..." Footsteps echoed through Gaster's clock room.

"What happened here, anyway..?" They arched a brow at the bloodstain on the ground, seeing melted clocks and broken ones laying all over the place.

"I wouldn't think that guy would just leave a mess..." They glanced around. "He seemed like the type to be a real neat freak. Then again, it's not like I knew him for too long."

"That being said..." Their grip on their knife tightened. "I can't wait to add him to my casualty list..."

* * *

"..." I tapped my fingers lightly on the table, my head propped up on my hand.

"Somethin' wrong, kid?" Sans drank from a bottle of ketchup. "If you're worried about the kid's date with Papyrus, just calm down. They won't hurt hi-"

"It's not that, no." I interrupted. "Do you... Ever get the feeling that you're being watched?"

"Nah. I'm usually the one watching people." Sans shrugged.

"Hm..." I looked to the side. "... Nah." I shook my head.

"Welp, I'm-" Sans eyes widened, his phone going off.

"... Going somewhere..." He said, answering and walking towards the door.

"Hello? Sans?"

I recognized the voice on the phone.

 _"W-what are we gonna do..?"_

I couldn't help but wonder what Alphys would be calling Sans about.

The door closed behind Sans, and I heard him teleport away.

"Is Sans in his room? It's getting late, I should hope he hasn't decided to spend a night at Grillby's again..." Papyrus said, walking down the steps with Frisk.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be back soon. He said he just had to go do something." I answered with a dismissive wave of the hand.

Papyrus looked to be unsettled about something, looking down and thinking.

"Is something wrong?" Frisk asked.

"Well... I won't be able to sleep without my bed time story, and who knows when Sans will be back..?" Papyrus tapped his chin nervously.

"Hey, no worries." I smiled, standing from my chair.

"Yeah, we can read it to you." Frisk smiled wide.

"Really?!"

"Yeah, what are friends for?"

"Nyeh heh!" Papyrus picked us both up, setting us on his shoulders and running back up to his room.

Frisk grabbed Fluffy Bunny from the book shelf, and I tucked Papyrus in.

Frisk and I sat in Papyrus' computer chair, glad it was big enough for the both of us as we read the story to Papyrus.

By the end of the story, Papyrus was out cold, and Frisk was rubbing their eyes.

"Well, we _did_ show up a day early." I said as we lightly closed the door to Papyrus' room.

"I guess we can spend the night here." I shrugged, Frisk having fallen asleep the moment they sat on the couch.

I laughed, smiling lightly as I sat at the other end of the couch.

Luckily, it was one of those couches that can recline, so we could both sleep there.

I closed my eyes for a moment.

I found sleep difficult, as it still felt as though I was being watched.

Eventually I stood, hearing something at the door.

I looked through the peep-hole-thing in the door, but saw no one there.

I skeptically opened the door to see what could only be Annoying Dog sitting there, looking cold.

I laughed lightly, picking him up.

"You bring back Papyrus' bones?" I asked, arching a brow at the dog, who looked back at the pile of bones left outside the door.

"Good boy." I petted him as I sat him down, putting a blanket over him to help him with the cold.

I then went to the door, opening it and grabbing a pile of the bones, bringing them back inside.

I had to make two trips, and when I went to close the door, I felt... Something out there.

Watching me.

I looked back to Frisk. Still asleep.

I gripped my pen, stepping outside and closing the door behind me.

"... What do you want?" I asked the darkness. Laughter echoed through it.

* * *

"Good, you're here." Undyne led Sans through the lab, coming to the bed Alphys had given Gaster, Gaster sitting up in it, an IV in his arm.

"Sans, finally." Gaster looked over to Sans, who gave a small wave.

"Alright Gaster, I've got a hell of a lot of questions." Sans pulled up a chair.

"Well don't worry, I've got a lot of answers." Gaster said, Alphys and Undyne glancing at one another with confusion before looking back to the skeletons.

* * *

"What, I'm not allowed to just visit?" They grinned as they stepped from the shadows.

Green shirt, one stripe. Glowing in a red hue, like any LOVE filled phantom.

"I don't know how the hell you got here, but if you think I won't destroy you-"

"We really do have a lot in common, you know?" They cut me off.

"Don't you ever compare us. We're nothing alike." I glared.

"Sure we are. For example..." I ducked under a knife swing, popping out behind them as they turned quickly, skidding in the snow.

"We're both pretty trigger happy." They twirled their knife, looking up at all of the giant pens and pencils that floated behind me.

I growled, the pens and pencils slowly disappearing as they put away their knife.

"I thought you wanted to be friends. I thought you were supposed to be a nice guy." They mocked.

"I've given you plenty of chances. Each one of them ended with one of us getting stabbed. Usually me." My glare remained.

"So I'll ask you again, why are you here? What do you want?" My eyes narrowed, and their grin widened, cheeks red.

"Well, if you must know," I wasn't sure how they got behind me, but I jumped away from them in an instant.

"I just wanted to see how you were holding up." They said, and I arched a brow at them.

"You seemed pretty messed up. Don't tell me you feel bad about killing little ol' me." They twirled their knife.

"I can prove to you right now that I don't feel bad at all." Ink dripped from my left sleeve.

"Oh I know you will." I noticed just how sharp their teeth were.

"I'm hoping for it, deep down." I looked over my shoulder, eyes wide as I saw them standing just behind me.

"Stop doing that!" I spun around, slashing at them with one arm, ink shooting out from my sleeve and whipping at them.

"Alright, alright." They said, standing across from me in the snow once again. "Calm down."

"Honestly, I already miss fighting you. As irritating as you were..." They frowned, looking to the side.

"I wonder... If you can RESET?" They looked back over to me, grinning as they arched a brow.

"I can't."

"Have you tried?"

"I don't need to."

"You mean you don't want to."

"I'm pretty sure SAVE FILEs and RESETing are a package deal, Cter." They shrugged. "The thought has to have occurred to you..."

"What happens if _you_ kill everyone?"

They jumped back, pens shooting from the ground where they once stood.

"Leave!" I demanded, and they laughed, dodging around pens and pencils.

"Ah, this is it!" They shot forward, swinging at me with their knife.

I jumped back, back flipping into the air and throwing one hand down, paper airplanes raining down towards them.

"You're just as eager to fight as I am! Drop the act, I can see through you!" They appeared behind me, and I quickly spun around, swinging one arm and bringing up a wall of ink that they cut through as I fell back to the ground, landing and jumping back, skidding on my feet.

"SHUT UP!" I held up one hand, Beat Blasters appearing throughout the sky behind me.

The door creaked open, and my eyes widened at the sound.

"... Cter..?" Frisk rubbed one eye sleepily, holding the Annoying Dog as they looked at me, all of my magic disappearing the moment I'd heard the door open.

"O-oh, hey Frisk." I waved, smiling nervously.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see that Chara had disappeared.

"What are you..." They yawned, stopping themselves mid sentence. "Doing out here..?"

"Oh just uh... Enjoying the fresh air." I said, though Frisk arched a brow at me.

"... Cter, we're underground. It's always stuffy." They were clearly tired, so I knew they wouldn't put much thought into this.

"Oh, heheh! Yeah, I guess that's true." I walked over, putting an arm around them and leading them back into the house.

"Better get back inside then!"

* * *

"Whoa..." Alphys stared with wide eyes at the screen, watching Frisk and Cter walk back inside.

"I should probably report this to Sans or Undyne..." She said, glancing back up the stairs, where she could see the shadows of Gaster and Sans talking.

Undyne had went home, and she wasn't sure how to feel about that.

On one hand, she was worried about her being out there with that human out there. Sure, he hadn't hurt anyone before, but seeing him with all of that power... It unsettled her.

On the other hand, she was routing for the humans. She wanted to see them succeed, and she was worried that if Undyne would have seen this she would have immediately went after them to kill that human before he could, for example, hurt Papyrus.

Papyrus.

Alphys shot up, rushing up the stairs. She knew Sans would kill her if something happened to Papyrus while she was watching and could have told him.

"... Welp..." Sans looked down after receiving this new information, pupils missing.

"The problems just never stop coming, do they?" Sans looked back up to Gaster. "I'm guessing this was what the kid had to tell me?"

"Probably. So, how are we going to-" Gaster was cut off, Alphys bursting into the room.

"Sans!" She said, and Sans' eyes widened.

"Wassup?" He attempted to remain calm, though sweat ran down the back of his skull.

"I-it's the human!" She said, and Sans' pupils disappeared.

"What..?!" His grinning teeth were gritting.

"What have they done? Is Cter-" Gaster was cut off as Alphys spoke again.

"One of them, one of them was u-using magic!" She said.

"Was he trying to fight the other one?!" Gaster asked, wincing as he held his wound.

"N-no, but-" Alphys was surprised by the sigh of relief that ran through the room.

"Uh... Is there something you aren't telling me..?" Alphys arched a brow at them.

"Alphys, does anything about that human strike you as... A little familiar?" Gaster couldn't help but ask, though Sans gave him a look that told him not to.

"... Well, not particularly. I did get a little de ja vu when he walked out of the Ruins with the other human, and when he summoned his magic, it seemed a little familiar. But that might just be because the nature of his magic was very similar to Undyne's. Well, to an extent, I-I suppose..." She scratched the back of her head.

"Alphys, if it wasn't the other human, who were they using their magic on?" Sans said, pupils still missing.

"W-well, it was hard to make it out, but it almost looked like another h-human. They were almost transparent, but the red heart on their chest was unmistakable." Alphys pushed her fingers together.

"They spoke pretty softly, I couldn't make out what they were saying. I do remember the magic human yelling 'shut up' at the other one just before the door opened, and the other human walked out." Alphys explained.

"The third human disappeared, which was p-pretty weird..." Alphys said.

"You've been up too late, Alph." Sans patted Alphys on the back, walking her back to her bed.

"You're starting to see stuff that isn't real." Sans said, and Alphys glared at him.

"Sans, you know I'm too smart for that. Be straight with me, there's something bad going on, isn't there..?" Alphys asked with her trademark nervous expression.

Sans closed his eyes for a moment. "Heh..."

"Get some sleep, Alphys. You too, Gaster. There's nothing to worry about, trust me." Sans said, and Alphys looked down as he walked away.

"... I'm just gonna have to pick up a hell of a lot more jobs..."

* * *

Sans appeared in Papyrus' room, staring down at him as he slept.

Not just a head.

Not falling to dust.

Breathing, smiling, living.

Sans smiled sadly, before disappearing from the room, reappearing in the living room to see Frisk asleep on the couch.

"Huh..." For just a moment, he saw them laying on the floor of the Judgement Hall, a pool of blood staining his slippers.

"..." He almost frowned, before looking over and seeing a sliver of light from the kitchen.

"Why is this bag still in here if its empty..?" I asked no one in particular, arching a brow at the empty bag of chips still in the fridge.

"Wait, why is it in here at all? It's a bag of chips." I arched a brow at the bag, holding it upside down.

"I thought it'd be funny." Sans said, and I jumped, spinning around to face him.

"Oh... It's just you. Don't scare me like that, alright?" I said, laughing nervously as I threw the empty bag away.

"Havin' fun raiding our fridge at 2:00 AM?" Sans grinned, and I laughed lightly.

"Does Papyrus... Only eat spaghetti?" I looked back at the whole side of the fridge filled with spaghetti.

"I like to believe he sneaks real food when no one is looking, but I haven't seen him eat anything other than it in a few years." Sans shrugged.

I shrugged, closing the door to the fridge as nothing other than the small light coming from the neon green numbers showing the time on the clock kept the room lit.

"So... How's the kid holding up?" Sans asked.

"Pretty well, I think. Me and them read Papyrus his bed time story in your absence." I said.

"Heh, ain't that nice?" Sans closed his eyes. "But that's not the kid I was talking about..."

I gulped.

His eyes snapped open, his pupils missing.

"How's Stabby doing?"

"Uh..?" Why was I sweating..?

"Heh, I already told you kid, I'm always watching." Sans looked to the side, grinning.

"You didn't plan on keeping that a secret from me, did'ja?"

"W-well... I... Uh..." Why was I trying to hide this?

"Wipe that spooked expression off of your face, we're all friends here." Sans winked one eye shut.

"... I hope." He added, looking to the side.

"So I'm counting on you to keep the kid in check, and I'm counting on you to keep you in check. I've seen what that other kid does to people, don't let them consume you." Sans said, beginning to walk away.

I watched him leave, before sighing.

"I don't want that power..." I muttered to myself.

The ability to RESET was a curse, I was well aware of that. And I could never kill any of them.

... Probably...

Even if I did, Frisk would stop me.

...

I wonder, would they try to talk me down, or would they do what I did?

I didn't like this curiosity.

I didn't like that I wanted to know...

I picked up Annoying Dog, who was asleep in my place.

I curled up under a blanket, and he curled up in my lap.

That dog really was annoying...

I smiled, petting him before rolling over, closing my eyes.

I could deal with my long list of problems in the morning.

* * *

Throne room.

Not the couch.

They were grinning at me, holding that knife tight.

As I sat up, I could feel the light coat of dust on the flowers, and I felt my teeth grit as I gripped the sleeve of the blue sweatshirt draped over my shoulders.

They said something, but I heard nothing.

I looked down at my chest, seeing a burning red energy floating off of my chest, floating off of the red heart pasted there.

I grabbed the chest of my shirt, teeth gritting as my hand clenched tightly.

"Good... You're back." I grinned.

"I was afraid I was gonna get bored."

* * *

I shot up, gasping for breath.

The metal clangs from that knife. The thunk of pens sticking through their flesh. It all rang fresh in my mind as I sat there, holding my chest and gasping for air.

"Bored..." I repeated the word.

Such an evil, evil word.

Could something like that really force me past every one of my morals?

I never thought I'd miss it.

"Ah! Human! I see you have made a habit of staying up late and sleeping in!" Papyrus said, glancing into the room while wearing a chef's hat.

"Sans! You are having a negative effect on the human!" Papyrus yelled up the stairs, but got no response.

Papyrus grumbled, and I smiled lightly.

No, it couldn't.

* * *

"Come back any time humans!" Papyrus waved as Frisk and I walked away from his house, waving back.

The snow crunching under out feet soon became water splashing under out feet, and the area darkened as we reached Waterfall.

"That's weird..." Frisk said, looking at Sans' empty post. "Sans is usually here..."

"If I know Sans, he must have something pretty important to do." I said, hands in my pockets as I looked to the empty ketchup bottles in the small stand.

There were a few other condiments as well, though clearly Sans liked ketchup the most.

"With everything going on, I don't think that's a stretch." Frisk said.

"Yo!" Monster Kid ran up, running in place.

"Hey Monster Kid." I smiled.

"You excited to see Undyne?!" He asked.

"You bet I am!" I said with just as much hype as him.

Frisk arched a brow at me, clearly finding this out of character.

"I wonder if we'll get to see her fight!" Monster Kid said.

"Oh, I know we will." I grinned happily, giving a thumbs up.

I knew all too well we were gonna see her fight.

"Well I'm gonna go ahead! See ya later!" Monster Kid ran ahead, stumbling and tripping on his way, jumping up and turning around to face me.

"I'm okay!" He said, smiling before running off.

I sighed somewhat happily, glad to see my one happy memory from last timeline running away to see his hero.

"Uh... That was strange for you. I mean, lately you've been very uh..." Frisk looked to the side, as if trying to find the words. "Distant..?"

"I made a promise to Monster Kid. He may not remember it, but I sure as hell do. And I'm gonna be an even better friend to him than I was last timeline." I said, smirking as we moved on.

"That's nice. But you were already a pretty amazing friend, at least from what I can remember." Frisk said.

"Well, call me DETERMINED, I know there's always room to improve." I smirked over at them, and they smiled, giving a thumbs up.

We watched Papyrus nervously speak with Undyne of the two humans, trying vainly to convince her that we weren't bad people before leaving.

It was basically the same as in the game, but with speaking of two.

I took one step to the left, and Undyne turned, looking directly at me.

My eyes widened, and I'm 85% sure she was staring directly into them.

"..." I slowly rose one hand, beginning to wave slowly while mouthing the words 'Lets be friends'.

She uh, didn't look too convinced.

She turned around, leaving.

Frisk and I left the grass, and Monster Kid ran out after us.

"Did you see that?! She was looking RIGHT at you!" He said, and I nodded, smiling.

"That was so COOL!" He ran in place. "Well, I'm gonna go ahead! See you later!" He ran ahead, only to trip and pick himself up once again.

"Still okay!" He said before running off.

"..." I sighed in relief. "That was intimidating..."

"Pfft..." Frisk began snickering. "Did you wave at her..?" They began laughing.

"I panicked!" I said, flustered as they laughed harder.

* * *

"Alphys, I promise you the human will not hurt Undyne. Calm down." Gaster rolled his eyes, watching as Alphys paced nervously.

"He's a good kid, I assure you." He said, and Alphys nodded.

"You're right, you're right. They haven't hurt anyone yet, and they won't. They've just... Got magic for some reason... That doesn't make sense..!" Alphys said, biting at her nails with a nervous expression.

Alphys jumped at the sound of her phone ringing, picking it up.

"H-hello?" She said, holding it up to her ear.

"Alphys, you're not gonna believe it. That freakin' kid just waved at me! What an idiot!" Alphys heard Undyne laugh, and laughed lightly as well.

"He was mouthing something like 'Let's be friends'. As if I'm gonna fall for that crap!" Undyne said.

"Anyway, I gotta go. Next time I see you, We'll have even more human souls than we needed!" And just like that, Undyne hung up.

"... You're right, Gaster. They aren't gonna hurt her." Alphys sighed, sitting down in her chair. "But why do they have magic..?"

"Meh, who cares?" Sans said, making Alphys jump.

"Stop doing that!" Alphys said angrily, making Sans chuckle.

"Gaster, you're looking better." Sans glanced over to Gaster, ignoring Alphys.

"Yes. I'm sure in just a few days I'll be able to help you and Grillby keep watch." Gaster said, and Sans nodded.

"Good. It's getting really exhausting for Grillby to do all that work." Sans grinned, looking to the side.

* * *

"This sucks!" I said as I ran, jumping over a spear that exploded into the ground below me.

"Oh come on, you've had to deal with worse." Frisk ducked, spinning around another spear.

"That does NOT make this any less awful!" I jumped forward, landing on one hand and front flipping over another two spears, continuing my run.

"We're almost to the grass!" Frisk said, ducking under another spear.

We both dove into the grass, spears soaring over out heads.

We kept down as we heard metal boots clunking towards us, and I couldn't help but gulp as I saw the boots in the grass just in front of me.

I glanced to my left, seeing other feet standing their, and I let out a silent sigh of relief as she grabbed Monster Kid instead of me or Frisk.

Monster Kid stared at her, eyes wide, stars in them as he was breathless.

Undyne slowly set him back down, patting him on the head before turning around, leaving.

I sighed in relief, standing and walking out of the grass, Frisk dusting themselves off.

"Did you see that?!" Monster Kid burst out of the grass, running in place. "Undyne just... TOUCHED me!" He said. "I'm never washing my face again!"

"Man, I'm so jealous!" I said, holding my fists in front of me with a look of excitement.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll all get to meet her!" Monster Kid said, before running ahead, tripping.

"I'm-"

"Haha, I know!"

Monster Kid laughed, running off.

I smiled, sighing once again as he left.

"You really care about him, don't you..?" Frisk asked.

"... He's my best friend." I said, my smile remaining.

Frisk frowned, and I snickered lightly as I looked over at them.

"What?" I asked.

"I though I was your best friend." They gave a fake pout.

"After that Lesser Dog stunt? Yeah, right." I joked, and they frowned.

"It's addicting!"

* * *

"Any sign of the anomaly?" Sans asked through a phone, looking around New Home, seeing nothing special.

"... No, nothing." Grillby said, crossing his arms as he stared out at Snowdin from one of the higher points, holding the phone between his head and shoulder.

"And Alphys hasn't seen anything abnormal on any of her cameras." Gaster said, standing with a crutch before Alphys' giant screen.

"Huh. Well if they don't show up, then maybe we aren't as BONEd as I thought." Sans grinned, hearing two sighs through the phone.

* * *

Frisk and I waved goodbye to Shyren, our throats sour from singing.

"Well... That was something." I said, rubbing my throat.

"It was weird, usually Sans is selling tickets..." Frisk stroked their imaginary beard.

"You don't think they're in any trouble, do you?" Frisk looked over at me, and I waved a hand dismissively.

"Yeah, right. Sans can handle anything." I said.

"But what if that Error guy is here early? I mean, how long does it take him to destroy a universe before getting to ours?" Frisk asked, and I shrugged.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to hope that doesn't happen." I shrugged. "Some things are beyond our power."

Frisk grabbed an umbrella, walking back to the statue that we'd just passed, placing it in its hands and smiling.

I could hear the music box playing, and I smiled lightly as well.

Frisk looked over at me, and we both nodded, continuing on.

I picked up another umbrella, holding it up as Frisk stood under it as well.

I came to the crevice Monster Kid stood in, and with a Yo he was under the umbrella as well.

He went on for awhile about how cool Undyne was. I nodded along with a smile.

We stopped, all three of us staring at Asgore's castle in the star covered room, stones glimmering around us.

"It sure is beautiful in here." Frisk said, and I nodded.

"It's places like this that make me wonder why all the adults wanna see the surface so bad. I think it's pretty great down here." Monster Kid looked over at me. "What do you think?"

"Yeah, it's certainly something down here. But uh... I kinda mi-... Er, want to see the sun. I mean, I heard once that it's really great..." I scratched the back of my head.

"Nice save." Frisk whispered, giving a thumbs up.

I wasn't sure if they were being sarcastic or if that was a genuine compliment, but I found it amusing either way.

"The sun huh? Isn't that like the big glowy thing in the sky? Heh, yeah. That sound awesome." Monster Kid said.

"Hey, don't worry. Undyne will get another human soul, then we can break through the barrier and see the sun!" Monster Kid said.

"And we'll do it together!" Monster Kid smiled, and I smiled as well.

"... Yeah, together." I said, Frisk smiling as they watched us.

We stood in silence for a moment, and I saw a short flash of Monster Kid and I standing in this exact same spot, staring at the castle and talking.

We continued on, reaching a ledge.

"Hey, you two wanna see Undyne, right? Get up on my shoulders." Monster Kid said, and though I wanted to say we could help him up now that there were two of us, I remembered what came after this room, and decided against it.

Frisk and I gently stepped onto Monster Kid one at a time, getting up to the ledge.

"Hey, don't worry about me. I know a shortcut anyway!" Monster Kid ran off, stumbling but catching himself this time.

"Ha! Nice try gravity!" They said, and I laughed as they continued off.

We continued to the next room, and I gulped as I saw the bridge.

"Standing here isn't gonna get it over with." Frisk glanced over at me, and I sighed.

We walked down the bridge, before the ground around us lit up in blue, spears shooting from it.

* * *

"Huh. Looks like they're having fun." Gaster looked up at the screen, watching as Frisk and Cter ran from spears.

"IIIIIIII Hate everyone else but meeeee!" Cter sang horribly, sprinting as the ground around him exploded up in spears.

"IIIII hate everyone, and everything!" He jumped over a spear, it almost catching his leg.

* * *

"I should never be at a point where a song by _Drowning Pool_ describes my life!" I said, clearly annoyed as I jumped to the right, dodging a spear before jumping to the left, dodging another.

"You're over reacting!" Frisk laughed, before sliding to a stop, almost falling forward.

"... I looked over the edge, gulping.

"Did I ever tell you I'm afraid of heights?" I glanced over at Frisk from the corner of my eye.

"Did I ever tell you you're a big baby?" They joked, glancing over at me.

We both spun around to the sound of those metal boots, seeing Undyne standing there.

"Now, I know what you're thinking." I held up my hands. "Should I or shouldn't I murder these children?"

"Now the answer might surprise you-" Spears came from above, breaking off the bridge and sending Frisk and I plummeting.

"What did I do to deserve thiiiiiiiiiisssss..?!" My voice was drowned out in the drop.

* * *

Throne Room.

Blood has stained the flowers.

There they are. Knife in hand. Shirt green with one stripe.

I glance to my left. A portal. Frisk and Monster Kid bang on it, shouting something.

I can't hear them.

Sans and Gaster are trying to push past the portal as well. If Sans was saying something, his lack of mouth movement made it impossible to tell.

"I knew it." They're voice broke through the silence, and I looked back to them.

Cheeks red, grin wide.

"You're just. Like. Me."

I raise one hand into the air, closing my eyes.

 _Snap_.

* * *

My eyes opened slowly to see I was laying face down on a plank of wood from the bridge, one arm hanging off into the water.

I groaned, forcing myself up to my hands and knees, shaking my wet hair.

"Okay, not as bad as last time..." I rubbed my head, sitting back against a stuck up plank of wood.

"What happened last time?" Frisk asked, rubbing their head as they sat up as well.

"Well, with the bridge already cut off, I just said screw it and jumped. Almost died. Probably could have just called out to Sans and asked him to teleport me. Didn't think things through." I leaned back, looking up at the ceiling of the underground, seeing the stars stuck to the roof.

"Wow, really?" Frisk laughed. "Why would you do that?"

"I had to catch up to you, didn't I?" I shrugged.

"Why didn't you just go with Monster Kid to his shortcut?"

"... Uh..." I glanced to the side. "Let's... Get moving."

"So... Humans vs. a Livid Dummy?" I said, glancing over at Frisk as we both touched the Save Point.

They gave a thumbs up.

 **"Humans vs. a Livid Dummy."**

* * *

 **Man, it just never stops, does it?  
**

 **So, I didn't get a lot of reviews last time, which is why it took me so long to update. I kinda give priority to the story that gets the most reviews, and this one seriously fell behind.  
**

 **It's strange, whenever I bring it up, I get like ten reviews. But the one chapter that I say nothing I only get a few.**

 **So, the more reviews, the faster I update. As per usual.**

 **XWolf26, out**


	10. Chapter 10: Falling

**Thanks go to Noob6, GeneralCartoonFanatic1, Ihascake12345, Whack-A-Flowey, mockstevenh, AWESOMENESS, Saphira455, Pikachu2chu, Devinely, FlamingPhoenixG, The Unseen Lies, Lucida, theduffman999, Firefly070995, KajiMei, Guest, mro123321, ScarkitTheMadaNeko, the Mexican .G.P, Andyfire123, 5peedy1, Batbot676, MFSL, Guest, Magical bag of, RatcheT2497, and A Nonny Mouse.**

 **Hot dayum that's a lot of reviews!**

 **I didn't actually think that many people read the story... This is amazing.**

 **As for why I haven't updated despite all of those reviews... Well, the explanation is at the bottom of the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale  
**

* * *

"####, wake up!"

"Eugh..."

"The bus just drove by you lazy asshole!"

"My loving mother, ladies and gentlemen..." Cter sat up from his bed, rubbing his head.

"We trust you with one thing and you screw it up like everything else!"

Cter glanced over at his alarm clock, seeing it was unplugged.

"Did... Did you unplug my alarm clock?" He glanced over at her with a look that can only be given to the truly stupid.

"Leaving things plugged in can start a fire!"

"Don't pretend you understand how wires work, you don't." Cter pulled his pants on, yawning.

"Further more, you're a lunatic." He added, and his mother angrily slammed the door.

"Any day I don't snap and kill them all is a blessing..." Cter muttered, bags under his eyes as he chuckled to himself, looking out the window to see a car pulling out from the driveway, snow falling in sheets from the air.

"... Yeah, no. That's cool. I'll walk." Cter proceeded to give his mother the finger through the window, and she returned it.

* * *

Cter ran through the water, jumping to the side and sending the bullets flying into Mad Dummy, who roared with rage.

"Idiots. Idiots! IDIOTS!" Mad Dummy roared at his bullets.

A wave of bullets fell from the sky towards Frisk, who jumped back, watching them plunge into the water.

Mad Dummy's body was torn from all of the hits from his bullets, and he was gritting his teeth. And by teeth I mean the sharp part between the three parts of his body.

"That's it! All of you numb skulls are fired! I don't have time for worthless trash like you!" Mad Dummy roared, and his bullets looked at each other, before shrugging, walking away.

Mechanical whirs rang through the dump, and Frisk and I watched as small, bullet shaped robots popped up.

"You two don't stand a chance now!" Mad Dummy laughed manically, and Frisk and I stood ready as missiles were fired at us, beeping red as they flew at us.

"Hahahaha!- ... Uh... Wait..! Stop that!" Mad Dummy said, watching as Frisk and I ran right at him.

I jumped, placing one hand on Mad Dummy's shoulder as I jumped over him, Frisk sliding under him as the missiles exploded into him, scattering stuffing across the dump.

"... Alright. Alright! ALRIGHT!" Mad Dummy exploded, his stuffing slowly coming back together.

"Sure, I can't kill you, but you can't kill me either! So we'll just sit here! HAHAHA!" Mad Dummy threw his pieces around violently.

"I heard you humans have pretty short life spans compared to us Monsters!"

I glanced over at Frisk, pointing at Mad Dummy with one thumb. "This guy." I rolled my eyes, and they laughed lightly.

Acid rain suddenly rained down on Mad Dummy, who grunted, looking up at it.

"What?! Acid rain?! Gah, whatever! I'm done!" Mad Dummy stormed off, Napstablook floating down.

"Oh... I saw you guys fighting and I thought it might look like fun... But your friend left... Oh... Well... If you two wanna come by my house to 'hang out'... That'd be okay, I guess..." Napstablook floated away, and Frisk and I followed.

* * *

"Ugh... This is boring." They rolled their eyes, watching from above and into the window, seeing the other two humans and one ghost laying on the floor, staring at the ceiling.

Or, in Cter's case, asleep.

"Maybe I should stir things up a little..." Their lips curved into a grin, watching as Cter frowned in his sleep, his hands clenching into fists.

"Not the best idea."

Their grin widened, recognizing the voice well.

"Well, you've just got an eye on everything, don't you?" They looked over their shoulder, seeing Sans standing on one of the peaks the water fell from, hands in his pockets and left eye burning a bright blue.

"Kinda my job, kiddo." Sans grin was its usual wide.

"And you're make it a lot harder than it has to be." Sans added, glancing to the side.

"You sure are persistent to hurt people that've never done anything to hurt you, huh?"

"You and I both know you've done some stuff to hurt me." They said, drawing their knife.

"Good times, huh?" Sans closed his eyes.

"Or should I say bad time?"

Chara's heart became blue, and they dropped to the ground on the ledge across from Sans, glaring at him.

"Now as much as I would love to obliterate you, I'm actually here to warn you." Sans said, reopening his eyes and looking to the side.

"And here I thought you didn't care."

"Can you just like... Be quiet? Your voice just... Irritates me." Sans shrugged, and they frowned.

"Look, kid. Holding grudges is a lot of effort. And from what's going on, we could use as much help as we could get. So-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, _you_ want _my_ help?!" They began laughing, holding their stomach.

"Never took you for a liar, Sans!"

"Kid, trust me, with what's out there, you don't wanna be alone. This is bigger then me, you, and everybody else." Sans pupils disappeared.

"Sans, your problems don't concern me." They said with a mocking tone, turning around.

"This isn't just my problem." Sans rose his voice ever so slightly, making Chara stop walking away.

"Heheh... Well, whenever this problem of yours gets to me, I'll make sure it regrets setting foot on the same ground as me." Sans grit his teeth lightly as they left, his pupils gone.

"Figured that wouldn't work."

* * *

Throne Room.

Holes in the walls.

They're still screaming silently at me through the portals.

I'm holding a gash in my stomach.

I wave a hand dismissively at my friends, smiling as blood seeps through my teeth.

They're grinning wickedly at me, holding a blood soaked knife.

"Times running out, Cter." They say, though their voice sounds different. The room cracks.

Laughter echoes through it.

* * *

My eyes snap open once again.

I was beginning to wonder what a good nap felt like.

"Okay, that was fun." I sat up, stretching, ignoring the beads of sweat running down my face.

"Oh... You're awake..." Napstablook glanced over at me, sitting in his computer chair.

Frisk was in the corner, head phones on as they listened to Napstablook's music, eyes closed. They nodded lightly along with the music.

"It's been fun, Napstablook." I smiled, standing up.

"But we've got a lot of stuff to do." I said, and Napstablook smiled lightly, even though I'd expected him to frown.

"Okay... Thanks for stopping by... And for downloading all of my songs..." Napstablook said.

"No, thank you for making them." I smiled, shaking Frisk lightly, getting their attention.

"Huh?" Frisk pulled off the headphones, setting them down next to the player.

"Come on, we've got an angry fish to befriend."

"Heh..." They stood up, and we waved goodbye to Napstablook, promising to visit soon.

I closed my eyes for a moment as we left, letting out a light sigh.

The nightmares were getting progressively worse, as I'd picked up.

First it was just me and them, then it was me, them, and everyone else, and that time, I was injured, and reality was cracking apart.

I stared at the ground, not focusing as I went along.

"Uh... Cter? You alright? You haven't said anything in the past ten minutes." Frisk glanced over at me.

"Oh... Uh... Sorry. Let's stop at Gerson's shop." I said, and Frisk looked like they were remembering something, and it made them shiver lightly.

"What's with that look?" I arched a brow at them. "Oh, right. Gerson's a badass. I almost forgot." I laughed.

"Man, the look on your face when I just walked right by with a little wave." I snickered at the memory, though Frisk looked disturbed that I would laugh at such a memory.

"... Guess I shoulda kept that thought up here, huh?" I tapped my head with one finger.

* * *

"... Do we really have to stand here?" Grillby crossed his arms, looking out over Gaster's multiverse room.

"Yes." Gaster answered. "Error will have to get into our Universe through this way and only this way." Gaster said.

"And when he does come, we'll immediately alert Sans and Cter, and then we'll defeat him together." Gaster said, keeping a close eye on the empty plain.

Behind them was the portal into their universe.

"... Well I can't see that plan possibly going wrong." Grillby said with a monotone full of sarcasm, crossing his arms.

* * *

Frisk eyed the Hammer hanging on the wall above Gerson with some fear in their eyes, and Gerson arched a brow at them.

"Hey, what's with that look ankle biter?" Gerson questioned. "I only use that on bad costumers, wahaha!"

"... And you aren't one of those, are ya?" Gerson's smile faded, and his eyes narrowed on Frisk.

Frisk gulped.

"Just joking, little shrimp!" Gerson laughed. "I'm sure that familiar feeling I get from you is nothing, wa ha ha!"

"Here's your Sea Tea and Crab Apples, kids!" Gerson handed me the bag full of the things we'd bought.

"Be safe out there! And uh... Don't hurt anybody, alright?" Gerson said, narrowing his eyes.

"I'd hate to have to use my bad costumer hammer on kids as nice as you..."

He began laughing once again, signaling a joke as we left.

"Well that was tension filled." I said, sipping some Sea Tea as we went along.

"I wonder how many people really remember a thing or two..." Frisk said, frowning lightly as we went along.

After a flexing match with Aaron that I'm pretty sure gave me a hernia and a bath from Washua, Frisk and I stopped by Temmie Village.

"Ba," I tilted my head to one side before tilting it to the other. "Bo,"

The Tems dewed behind me as we went, creating the Temmie Village song.

This made Frisk laugh, and them and the Temmie Village shop keeper joined in as well.

"Dewdewdew, dadewdewdew dew dew dew." Frisk put an arm around the shop keeper as they went Washua's bird friend joined in, adding the tweets in the song.

After we'd sold what we didn't need and given Temmie a decent tip to help pay for Cooleg, We had a short conversation with the other Tems.

"Should we... Tell them it's hard boiled..?" I whispered to Frisk, who shook their head.

"Not with the look that Mushroom is giving me..." Frisk glanced over at the dancing Mushroom, who stared at us with narrowed eyes.

"So, Bob, what do you do around here?" I asked, sitting in front of the one logical Tem.

"Oh, mostly just handle everyone's finances. Occasionally I try to fix the lead water problem, but as you can see, I haven't been very successful in that area." Bob looked around.

"... As you can see."

"I'm pretty sure the shop keeper is faking it though." Bob said. "I caught them reading a book on Quantum Physics the other day. You know what the other Tems read?" Bob tilted his head to the side.

"What?"

"The recipe for Tem Flakes."

"But aren't Tem Flakes-"

"Just cut outs of construction paper, yes."

"... So wait, the other Tems drank lead water and that's why they're like this?" Frisk arched a brow at Bob.

"Like ancient Rome, friend."

"That's hilarious." I said with a tiny smile.

"Lead poisoning is no joke. But from a viewer stand point, I suppose it is... Somewhat comical." Bob glanced to the side. "If you have that kind of sense of humor, anyway..."

We left Temmie Village, making our way through the next room and down the dark path, the light growing dimmer and dimmer until we reached the Echo Flower at the end of the road.

"I just can't stop thinking about an Ancient Rome full of Temmie's now..." I said as Frisk and I stopped at the Echo Flower.

 _"Behind you."_

Frisk and I turned around just in time to see Undyne marching towards us.

"Seven."

"Seven human souls."

* * *

"Hmm..." They watched from a distance, eyes narrowed.

"The skeleton stays much too close to them now..." Chara glanced over at Sans, who stood on the ridge above them in the shadows, looking down at Cter and Frisk as Undyne edged closer.

"He was always good at being a thorn in my side." they grit their teeth lightly as they stared at Sans, who still wore that ever lasting grin.

Sans looked back up at Chara, and their eyes narrowed at the glowing blue light coming from his left eye in the darkness.

He waved.

They disappeared.

* * *

"H-hey, wait! You aren't gonna tell my parents about this, are you?"

Frisk and I watched as Monster Kid was dragged away, and Frisk and I waited for them to disappear from sight before going towards the bridge.

"This sure is going fast." I commented as we walked up the path towards the bridge.

"Hm?" Frisk glanced over at me.

"I mean, after this, we're halfway done with this. Soon enough, it'll all be over." I placed my hands in my pockets, looking up at the ceiling as we went.

"Yeah, we can finally put an end to all of this." Frisk said. "But... What about that Error... Thing?" Frisk glanced over at me.

"... Huh, I'd almost forgot he'd existed. Guess I like blocking things out." I shrugged as the bridge creaked under us.

"... Yeeeeah." Frisk said, clearly not believing me.

"Or maybe I just had other things on my mind." I said, staring at the end of the bridge.

 _"MOVE!"_

Frisk winced, catching my meaning.

They looked over at me, seeing I was holding my chest, hand gripping my shirt. Right where they'd cut me.

"Cter...-"

"YO!"

I looked over my shoulder at Monster Kid, who was quickly approaching.

"Yo, uh... Undyne said some stuff..." Monster Kid glanced to the side.

"Yo, be straight with me." He looked at us seriously. "Are... Are you two humans?"

There was a pause. Frisk was clearly going to let me answer.

"Well... Yes. We're uh, We're humans..." I scratched the back of my head.

"Man, I knew it!" Monster Kid said. "Well... I mean, I know now. Undyne warned me..." Monster Kid looked to the side.

"I uh... I didn't wanna believe it. Because... That would make us enemies. And I don't really wanna be enemies with someone like you. I was never too good at it..." Monster Kid shrugged.

Without shoulders.

"So, yo, could you say something that would make me hate you?" Monster Kid looked back at me.

"Uh..." Usually I can muster something up for everyone. I have at least one mean thought about everyone, and I think everybody does.

But I was at a loss for words.

"Um... You don't have arms..?" The shrug that came with my words didn't make them any stronger.

"..." Monster Kid looked at me with an expression that read "Seriously?" before beginning to snicker.

"Man, you suck at this!" He laughed. "Alright, lemme give it a shot."

"Uh... Man, I uh... I hate your guts... N'stuff." Monster Kid said, glancing around, as if unsure of his own words.

"Yeah, I'm the one who sucks at this." I crossed my arms, snickering.

"Man, this is harder than I thought'd it be..." Monster Kid looked down.

"Yo... If it's this hard to hate you, maybe I'm not supposed to?" Monster Kid said, and I shrugged.

"Seems plausible. I mean, we get along just fine, despite being Human and Monster."

"Yo, that means I gotta go tell Undyne she's wrong!" Monster Kid said urgently. "Y'know, before she murderizes you two."

"Sounds like a plan." I smiled.

Monster Kid spun around, breaking into a sprint down the bridge.

I smiled, looking back to Frisk.

They had an expression that said they'd just seen something adorable.

"... Don't."

"Cter..."

"Don't..!"

"D'AAAAAAAW!"

I groaned, rolling my eyes.

Monster Kid's eyes widened as he spotted Undyne standing at the other side of the bridge, his foot immediately getting caught on a plank of wood.

He gasped, and I spun around, seeing him fall right off the bridge.

We wasn't able to grab anything.

Undyne reached out, eyes wide as she caught nothing.

"MONSTER KID!" I sprinted forward without a second thought, diving off of the bridge after him.

"Cter!" Frisk reached out for nothing, watching me fall into the black below.

Undyne watched with wide eyes, before looking to Frisk, her hands clenching into fists and her teeth gritting.

"... Uh oh..." Frisk gulped, taking a step back as spears appeared throughout the sky behind Undyne.

They were about to run, when the red heart over their chest changed to green.

"You're gonna pay for this." Undyne said, glaring.

"I didn't do anything!"

"Shut it, punk!"

* * *

Monster Kid yelled as he fell, feeling himself get closer and closer to the ground.

A dark blue pierced the black, a liquid grabbing him and stopping his descent, much to his shock.

He looked up, seeing me there, one hand outstretched to hold him with the ink coming from my sleeve as my other arm was back, grabbing the rocky area to our side.

"W-... What..?" They asked in shock, staring up at me with wide eyes.

"H-heh... I got ya..." I said, beads of sweat running down my face as I felt my arms screech in agony, unable to keep hold on both of us.

Pebbles ran down the wall, and I knew it wouldn't hold for long.

"D-damn it..." I threw Monster Kid to the side, a giant eraser breaking his fall just as the stone I was latched to broke, and I fell.

"Cter!" I heard Monster Kid yell in surprise.

 _THUD._

* * *

A green shield appeared in front of Frisk as they blocked spear after spear, wincing from the force delivered by each spear.

They spun to the left, blocking another before moving the shield behind them, blocking another.

With as many times they'd fought the Undying, normal Undyne wasn't exactly difficult.

That being said, her attacks were certainly coming faster.

Their heart changed to red once more, and they jumped back as spears spun down into the earth before them, being thrown rapidly at them from the sides.

They ran, surprising Undyne.

"Hey! Get back here and fight me like you're supposed to, you corward!" She yelled, spears shooting from the ground in front of Frisk, who jumped over them.

* * *

I pushed myself up off of the floor, looking at the flowers below me.

I stood, looking around the Throne Room.

It was empty.

And torn apart.

Ink and blood was splattered across the floor, dust sprinkled lightly over the flowers.

I stepped into the Judgement Hall, eyes widening.

Sans laid there, eyes closed and his hand over the gash in his chest.

And those stains certainly weren't from ketchup.

I reached out, skeptically touching his shoulder, as if afraid he'd fall to dust.

He didn't.

He laid there, lifeless.

I took a step back, shaking my head.

Only then did I notice my own injury.

I decided the absence of my right arm wasn't important.

I kept on, reaching the elevator.

It was smashed, Gaster laying lifeless in the metal, blood dripping lightly from the metal and out onto the floor with light taps.

I kept moving, suppressing my horror with surprising ease.

A crash from outside. I picked up the pace.

I ran past corpse after corpse.

Undyne, Asgore, Toriel, and a suit that resembled Grillby's dosed with water.

I tripped on a chunk of metal, and grunted as I pushed myself up with one arm, seeing what was left of Mettaton laying in a pile there. Alphys's body wasn't far from his.

I got up, wiping oil off of my shirt with disgust before continuing outside.

Stuffing fell from above, landing in torn up shards around me.

I looked up, seeing Muffet falling with a torn up spider web, dead spiders falling with her.

I threw my only remaining arm up at the roof, ink shooting from my torn up sleeve and wrapping around the edge of the roof, yanking me up.

Blood dripped from the roof.

I stared at the mangled corpse of my best friend, eyes wide in horror.

"Aw, what's the matter?" A familiar voice asked from the shadows before me, Frisk's body being thrown from it with a knife stuck in their back.

"A-a-aw, don't tell me. You're **Af _ra_** _i **d** _ you won't be as good at **PuSHinG PenCILs** as you used to be, right, lefty?"

"Heh, jokes on you..." I knelt down and closed Monster Kid's eyes for him, closing my own for a moment before standing.

"I was already left handed." I smirked, shrugging with one arm.

"And I don't need my other arm to obliterate you two..." I closed my eyes, raising my left hand into the air.

I snapped, my eyes snapping open, left one glowing red with DETERMINATION.

Beat Blasters, pens, pencils, lead pencils, paper airplanes, keys, ink whips, and anything else I could summon appeared behind me.

"Now let's finish this."

* * *

"Cter!"

 _What..?_

"Cter, wake up!"

 _Did I really go out again..? Heh..._

"Cter, please!"

 _I guess I'm pretty tired, huh..?_

"Cter! Cter!"

My eyes opened slowly, and I could see Monster Kid there, shaking me with tears in his eyes.

"Oh... Hey..." I answered weakly, forcing a smile.

Monster Kid was clearly happy that I was alive, smiling with relief.

"Monster Kid... I need you to listen..." I said, and he looked back to me.

"I can't really move, so I need you to open up my phone..." I said, and Monster Kid nodded, maneuvering it from my pocket with his foot in a process that took all too long.

"Okay, now go to Dimensional Box A..." I said, glancing over at the health bar that once again read 1/20. I was beginning to think this place was bad luck.

"But what will this-"

"Monster Kid I can feel one of my ribs edging further into my left lung."

"Okay, okay..!" They pressed the button with their nose, and a screen popped up.

"Now press-" I coughed blood, pain shooting through my body as I did so.

"Butterscotch Pie..." I closed my eyes for the longest second of my life.

"What could pie possibly help..?" Monster Kid wondered to himself, pressing the button and making the pie appear on top of his head.

"Alright, now comes the hard part..." I reached up slowly, grabbing the pie and smashing some of it in my hand.

Monster Kid watched as I struggled it down to my mouth, quite literally shoveling it in and swallowing it after a few painstaking bites.

A moment later, I was shooting up, my injuries healing in a golden flash.

"W-what..?!" Monster Kid jumped in surprise, watching as I stretched and groaned.

"Well, that was something." I said, glancing over at him.

"Oh, yeah. Monster food heals humans. Pretty cool huh?" I smiled, before being tackled in a hug.

"I thought you were gonna die why would you do that don't scare me like that!" They said through tears, and I laughed lightly.

"Well, we're friends, right? I couldn't just let you plummet." I smiled, and they pulled away.

"Wait wait wait... Did you use magic earlier?! I thought humans couldn't-"

"Yeah, it's a long story. Keep it on the Down Low, okay? People wouldn't be too willing to be friends with me if they knew I could use magic on them." I said, rubbing the back of my head as I stood, the water below us splashing as I did so.

"But how did you-"

"I'll tell you some other time. Trust me, it's not something you'd believe me on, anyway." I cracked my neck, looking up at the bridge above.

I stood next to Monster Kid, a large key appearing below us.

"Hang on." I said, the key lifting into the air.

Monster Kid was slightly surprised, but kept their balance as we lifted.

As we landed on the bridge the key disappeared, and I looked to Monster Kid.

"You should probably head home. You're parents are probably worried sick." I suggested, and after a moment of thought, Monster Kid nodded.

"I can't thank you enough for uh... Not letting me plummet to my death, n'stuff..." Monster Kid said, and I grinned happily, giving a thumbs up.

"Well show your gratitude by not telling anyone I can do that." I said, and Monster Kid nodded.

"See you later!" Monster Kid ran off back to Snowdin, stepping carefully as he did so.

"..." I waited for Monster Kid to go around the corner, before sighing.

"Now where did Frisk and Undyne go-" I stopped as I turned around, my eyes narrowing.

"This is getting a little creepy." I told them, placing my hands in my pockets.

"Well just floating around doing nothing is pretty boring." Chara shrugged.

"Then maybe you should just go to Hell. Y'know, where you belong?" I suggested, frowning.

"Can't even ask me how my day was before you tell me to go to Hell?" They shook their head.

"I think you were nicer when we were killing each other." They grinned, and I glared.

"Look, I don't have time to deal with you." I said, walking past them, much to their surprise.

"Well that was just rude." They followed, and I ignored them.

"C'mon, Frisk'll be fine. I mean, how scary can the fish really be?" Chara asked, and I glanced at them out of the corner of my eye.

"You of all people should be very aware of how scary she can be." I said, and they began laughing.

"Oh, Frisk can handle the proclaimed 'Undying'." They rolled their eyes. "In fact... How do you know they aren't killing her right now?"

"Frisk isn't going to kill anyone." I said casually, twirling my pen in one hand as I walked along.

"How do you know?" They asked, right eye glowing red as they grinned at me.

"How do you know they weren't just waiting for the perfect opportunity to ditch you?" They were invading my personal space, though I refused to even look at them.

"How do you know they haven't just been waiting to get all their LOVE back?" Some black, blood-like fluid was beginning to drip from their eyes.

"How do you know they haven't been calling to me this whole time?!" The black liquid ran from their eyes down their face as they gave an open mouth grin with sharp teeth.

"You don't know anything about them, but I do!" They laughed.

"They don't care about these creatures, and they don't care about you. This is all a game to them, no matter what happens to them."

I remained silent as we went along.

"You think they didn't enjoy every second of cutting those pathetic creatures down?" They laughed. "Do you think that it was just me doing all of it? Or is that just some lie you keep telling yourself? I'm not the bad guy, Cter. I'm the one who stops them from destroying it all at the end."

"You're smarter than this, Cter." They floated above me, looking into my eyes from above, upside-down.

"So why don't you just work with me, and we can destroy them for good?"

The black fluid from their eyes was running upside down, dripping from their forehead as the red from their right stared into my soul.

I stopped walking, staring blankly at them.

I blinked once.

They stretched their hand out to me.

"I think we'd make a wonderful team, Cter." Their grin was from ear to ear.

"Huh..." I closed my eyes, smirking lightly. "That so?"

"Funny..." I reached out to their hand.

"I was thinking the same thing."

Their teeth were stained with blood, eyes almost as wide as their grin.

* * *

 _There hasn't been a reload, so Cter is probably still alive, and saved Monster Kid._ Frisk thought, standing before the cave that lead to Hotland, jumping back to avoid spears shooting from the ground.

"Why won't you fight back, shrimp?!" Undyne demanded to know, throwing her spear at Frisk, who narrowly dodged, feeling it slice through their shoulder.

"I don't want to fight you!" Frisk said, rolling to the side as another spear flew by.

"I know you've got it in you." Undyne said, jumping forward and pulling back one fist.

"I can feel it!" Frisk held up both arms in an X, blocking the punch, which threw them back through the air.

They hit the ground, bouncing and rolling, groaning as they pushed themselves up to their hands and knees.

Undyne kicked them in the chin, throwing them into the air and pulling back the butt of her spear, ramming it into their abdomen and throwing them back through the air into the wall of the cave.

Frisk groaned, chomping into a crab apple.

They suddenly jumped into the air over the spear coming down at them, flipping and landing behind Undyne, breaking off in a sprint into the cave.

"Hey- wait! What do you think you're doing?!" Undyne ran after Frisk.

* * *

As I was about to grab their hand, murder in their eyes, I grinned.

I reached forward, grabbing them by the wrist, much to their surprise.

"I was also thinking about betraying the person in front of me." I said, ink running from my my sleeve up around their arm and around their neck.

I threw my hand to the side, whipping them back through the air and into the ground.

They cut through the ink, jumping up and away from me as the blast from a Beat Blaster exploded into the ground where they once were.

My jacket was blown around from the force of the blast, and as the dust cleared, I saw them glaring at me.

"That's fine, I understand." They grinned darkly. "You wanna see how this plays out. I guess I'll have to give you time."

"But soon enough, I'm sure you'll come to your senses." They turned around, beginning to walk away.

"And when that day comes..." They looked over their shoulder, grinning at me.

"I'll be waiting."

They disappeared, and I sighed, turning around and continuing towards Frisk and Undyne.

"Friggin' lunatic..." I muttered, closing my eyes for a second.

"Ya had me worried for a second there, kiddo."

My eyes reopened to see Sans walking next to me.

"C'mon, you didn't really think I'd work with that kid, did'ja?" I smirked, looking over at him as we went.

"Well with everything going as wrong as possible lately, who knows." Sans shrugged.

"I see your point." I said, placing my hands in my pockets.

"Speaking of which... Would you mind teleporting me to Frisk and Undyne?" I glanced over at Sans.

"You're really working me-"

"Down to the bone, yeah, I know."

"If you're gonna use me as a mode of transportation, at least let me finish my puns." Sans said. "You're lucky it doesn't get under my skin when people do stuff like that."

I sighed.

"Tibia honest, it was pretty rude of you to interrupt such a humerus pun."

* * *

Frisk held up their green energy shield, blocking a line of spears and sliding back slightly from the force behind them.

 _I don't remember her being this strong when she isn't Undying..._ Frisk thought, moving the shield from side to side to block oncoming spears.

Their heart switched to red, and they jumped back, spears shooting from the ground below them.

They landed on their feet, ducking under a swing from Undyne and sliding between her legs, coming out from behind her.

Undyne spun around, stabbing at them with one spear.

Frisk jumped into the air, landing on the spear and running up it, jumping and flipping, landing behind Undyne and beginning to run away.

Spears shot out in front of them, making them stop with a skid.

"Ngaaaah! You aren't getting any further, punk!" Undyne said, aiming her spear at Frisk.

She felt something bounce off the back of her head, and looked slightly confused.

"Hey, Fish Face!"

She turned around, seeing me staring them down, left hand holding my pen after I'd caught it when it bounced off of her head.

"You should have taken the opportunity to be friends while you had the chance!" I said as they approached.

"Because now that you've pushed us, I'll be forced to-"

I suddenly threw mud in her face, much to her shock.

"Run like a little girl!" I ran by her as she roared in anger, wiping mud off of her face.

"I'm gonna murder you you little- Nggggaaaah!"

Frisk and I sprinted past the sign that read 'WELCOME TO HOTLAND' in lit up letters.

"So did you save Monster Kid?" Frisk asked as we booked, Undyne not far behind.

"Of course." I glanced at Sans, who slept at his post, opening one eye slightly and grinning at us as we ran.

Undyne stopped for a moment, glaring at Sans.

"Ugh... I'll deal with you later!" She continued running, sweat forming on her brow as she did so, Hotland's heat combined with this running beginning to wear her down.

Undyne stumbled slightly, panting as she reached the end of the bridge.

"Armor... Too... Hot..." She stumbled, falling to her knees as Frisk and I skidded to a stop, watching her face plant in the heat.

 _Is this... Is this how I die..? Are they going to kill me... Or will they just leave me here..? I knew I should have put that heat resistant crap on my armor..._

Undyne's eyes widened, feeling water splash down on her.

Frisk and I dumped a few cups of water on her, smiling.

"..." She rose slowly, staring down at us.

"Why did you..?" She asked, arching a brow at us.

"Just part of our stupid saccharine schtick." Frisk smiled, and Undyne looked to be thinking about something.

She turned around without another word, walking away.

"Well, that could have ended much worse." I said, before Frisk's phone went off.

"Hello Humans!" Papyrus greeted as Frisk put him on speaker phone.

"Hey Papyrus." Frisk and I said in unison.

"So, I was thinking..." Papyrus began. "Why don't we all go over and hang out with Undyne? I have training with her soon, and you two should come! Sans said he had other stuff to do, most likely a nap or go talk to that door again..." I could tell Papyrus was rolling his eyes on the other side of the phone.

"I think it would help you all get along better! I mean, you can't be on the best terms after the whole... trying to take your soul thing, right?" Papyrus glanced to the side.

"Good idea, Papyrus!" Frisk smiled.

"Yeah, we'll be there." I added.

"Good! See you there, humans!"

Click...

Frisk and I walked into Hotland, clicking the Save Point before moving down the steps to the River Person.

"Tra la la..." They greeted.

 **"Care to take a ride in my River Boat?"**

* * *

 **Alright, I finally updated. I know I said I would update sooner with more reviews, but some stuff kind of happened.  
**

 **I really wanted to update, especially after getting over thirty reviews (Big thanks for that, by the way.), but some stuff came up.**

 **Or, really, some grades plummeted.**

 **So I was forbidden from the ol' laptop. My only time to type was late at night over the weekends. So that only gave me a few hours to type per week.**

 **So updates are probably gonna be kinda slow...**

 **Unless my family has forgotten about it by now. It's a possibility, as no one's said anything about it in the past two weeks.**

 **Whatever the case, please Review, because I've still got so much in store!**

 **XWolf26, out**


	11. Chapter 11: Watching

**Thanks go to I AM ERROR, mro123321, ScarkitTheMadaNeko, Midnightsalem, Noob6, Pikachu2chu, I guest as much, MFSL, WHAT THE BIMPS, Guest, Annony Mouse, Guest, Guest, Wolfie, TitianWaffle, and ShinyJuJu.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale  
**

* * *

"Tra la la..." River Person sang as we went along back towards Undyne's house, sitting on the sides of the boat and looking out at the passing water.

"Beware the phantom of the past." they said, and my eyes widened.

I glanced over at Frisk, who looked somewhat confused by their words.

River Person looked over their shoulder at me, and I caught a light orange glow from the right side of the shadows in their hood. Perhaps their right eye?

They turned back around without another word.

Frisk looked over at me, narrowing their eyes in question.

I shrugged, sweating nervously.

* * *

"Nyeh, good! You've made it right on time!" Papyrus greeted as Frisk and I stepped into view.

"Here, give her this." Papyrus handed Frisk what seemed to be a...

Stuffed bone?

Mmmkay.

"She loves these!" Papyrus grinned, knocking on the door.

The door opened, a smiling Undyne answering.

"Alright, Papyrus! Are you ready for our super secret one on one training?" She asked. "After today, I could really use something to..." Undyne's eyes widened as she saw us standing behind Papyrus, her smile remaining though her eye twitched.

"Hello Undyne! I hope you don't mind that I brought some friends with me!" Papyrus said with that convincing smile of his.

"Why don't. You guys. Come in..?" Undyne said through gritting teeth.

Papyrus, Frisk and I entered, Undyne trying and failing at not slamming the door behind us, making me flinch.

Frisk handed her the toy, and she looked at it for a moment, arching a brow.

"Uh... Thanks..? I'll just... Put it with the others." She walked over, opening a drawer and placing the bone inside.

Papyrus gave Frisk and I a thumbs up as this happened, before looking to be thinking as Undyne came back.

"Well... I have to go to the bathroom." Papyrus proceeded to get a running start, jumping out through the window.

"Eh-" Undyne rose one finger in protest, but he was already gone.

She sighed, closing her eyes for a moment.

"So... What are you two doing here?" Her eyes narrowed. "Come to rub your victory in my face?"

"Go ahead, say it..." Undyne looked away. "Tell me I'm a failure. I couldn't even save that kid."

"Monster Kid's alive." I said, and her eyes widened.

"What?"

"What, you think I dove down that hole for nothing?" I smirked, shrugging.

"But how did you save him?" Undyne asked, arching a brow. "Actually... How the hell did _you_ survive?"

"With enough DETERMINATION, anything is possible." I shrugged.

"... I still think you two are stronger than you let on." Undyne's eyes narrowed.

"Nope, we're as weak as Waterfall is blue." I've always been pretty good at lying.

"So, what? If that's not why you're here, then why?" Undyne said, arching a brow. "Oh, wait, let me guess! You wanna be friends, right?"

Frisk nodded, smiling.

"Wonderful! I accept!" Undyne said in an obnoxiously loud voice. "Let's all frolic in the fields of friendship!"

"That was easy." I muttered.

"NOT!"

"Yeah, that makes more sense." I muttered again.

"I would NEVER be friends with you two! You're the one standing in the way of everyone's hopes and dreams!"

I started humming _Hopes and Dreams and Save The World_ and Frisk quickly caught on but said nothing.

"In fact, if you weren't my house guest, I'd be pounding you into the dust right now!"

"You're very polite for someone who was trying to kill us fifteen minutes ago." I said more to myself, but Undyne shot me a glare.

"Oh, don't think I forgot about your throwing mud in my face stunt!" Undyne grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, yanking me up.

"Eep!" I said cowardly as she yanked me up.

"So stop your comments and your humming, or I'll knock your lights out!" She threatened, and I nodded, raising my hands and sweating nervously.

She dropped me, and I landed on my feet.

"Dang! Too bad!" Papyrus said from the window.

"I thought Undyne could be friends with you two. But I guess..." Papyrus paused for dramatic affect.

"I overestimated her." Papyrus shook his head with disappointment. "She's just not up to the challenge."

"WHAT?! Challenge?!" Undyne questioned. "Papyrus, wait..!"

"Darn it!" Undyne stomped once. "He thinks I can't be friends with wimps like you two?!"

"Listen up, humans." Undyne seethed with DETERMINATION. "We aren't just gonna be friends..."

"We're gonna be... BESTIES!"

I cringed even more hearing her say it out loud. Something about the term 'besties' just... Ew.

"I'll make you like me so much... You won't be able to think of anyone else!"

"Oh boy." I said with minimal sarcasm.

"It's the PERFECT revenge!"

* * *

They laughed lightly as they watched Cter fall back out of his chair when the spear broke the table in half, Undyne demanding they stay put.

"You're more of a lurker than me, kid."

"Don't you have something else to do?" Chara arched a brow at Sans as they turned around.

"Well other than take a nap, nope, I don't think so." Sans shrugged. Now that he mentioned it, he did look pretty tired.

"So uh, what exactly is the end game plan here? Just watch creepily and then try to cut the kids when ya feel like it?" Sans arched a brow.

Even though he didn't have one.

Skeletons, dude.

"I don't have to tell you anything." Chara said, crossing their arms.

"Yep, but chances are I'll figure it out eventually." Sans shrugged. "I'm pretty perceptive, y'know?"

"So how 'bout we just cut to the chase and you tell me what your plan is." Sans suggested. "And then I'll try to convince you not to do it, you won't listen, and it'll be great."

"Sounds boring. I think I'd rather have you keep guessing." They began to leave, but Sans rose a hand, signalling them to stop.

"Hold up a sec, kiddo." Sans said. "Last time I tried to talk to ya you left rudely, so I'd like to try to convince you one more time."

"You must be pretty desperate, huh, Smiley Trashbag?" Chara grinned over their shoulder at him.

"You and the Flower really do share some similarities, huh?" Sans glanced to the side with his grin.

"But as much as I hate to say it, and I really hate saying it, trust me." Sans pupils disappeared. "You and I both know you're pretty good wit that knife. And we both know you hate dying." Sans grin widened.

"So if any of us are gonna survive, you're gonna have to help." Sans said, and once again they began laughing lightly, shaking their head.

"I think I would rather die then work with you. Especially for something to benefit you." They turned around once more.

"If they get in my way, I'll kill them. I don't care what happens to you."

"They'll obliterate you, kid."

Chara stopped in their tracks.

"What was that?" They looked over their shoulder, eyes narrowing.

"D-d-d-d-d-d-did I stutter?" Sans stuttered jokingly, and they growled angrily.

"I think you've forgotten just how strong I am." They smirked, right eye glowing red.

"I think you've forgotten that you aren't the strongest thing out there." Sans' left eye glowed blue, a gust of wind blowing between them.

"And here I thought your last failure would have taught you that."

Sans disappeared as they snarled, shooting off at him and stabbing nothing but thin air.

"Touchy." Sans said, looking to the side as he grinned.

He looked back up, eyes widening to find them coming down towards them, knife pulled into the air.

"Uh oh..."

The sound of a door slamming was followed by a solid thud.

Chara flipped in air, skidding on two feet with a bruise already forming on the side of their face.

"Aw man, my hand's all numb!" I looked at my hand, shaking it once or twice. "Guess that's why I'm more of a range guy, huh?"

"Oh, hey kid. I thought you were busy with Undyne." Sans said casually, looking over at me.

"Oh, Frisk is distracting them by pointing at them with the spear." I shrugged.

"Are you... Hitting on me?" I heard through the wall, chuckling.

Chara readjusted their jaw, shooting a glare at me.

"So, I see you're still creeping around." I looked back to them. "Which is cool, you do you." I shrugged.

"But if I catch you trying to cut up one of my friends again, my buddy friend guy pal amigo hombre brother sister chum fella," a red coat of color passed over my left eye for a second.

"Well, I might have to get not so friendly with ya." I shrugged.

Their eyes narrowed at the sight of my left eye, grinning lightly as they backed away into the shadows.

"Fair enough." As they faded into the shadows, only the red glow of their right eye and their grin became visible. "But you two should know..."

 _"I'm always watching."_

"I feel like they're quoting someone." I said, though I obviously knew who they were quoting.

"Well, don't worry kiddo." Sans winked one eye shut. "I'll keep an eye out."

"Sans... You look exhausted." I said with minor worry.

"What, me?" Sans grinned sleepily, glancing to the side. "C'mon kid, you know I've got a lotta stamina."

"Sans, if you had a lot of stamina, I wouldn't have magic." I frowned, placing my hands in my pockets.

"You should go home and rest. We can handle ourselves." I placed a hand on Sans shoulder.

"Heh... Alright, kid. For you, I'll-" Sans yawned. "Do it."

"Good. And don't worry." I smirked. "I'll keep an eye out for the ghosty."

Sans teleported away, and I turned around to walk back into Undyne's home.

"Man..." I rubbed my left eye. "My eye hurts..."

* * *

"M-maybe I should call Undyne..." Alphys said, sweating nervously as she watched Sans teleport away and Cter walk back into Undyne's house.

"That other human is clearly violent towards more than just the other humans... And Sans clearly knows more about them than he leads on..." Alphys gnawed on her thumb nail, thinking.

"T-they could try to hurt Undyne when the others are gone... Or even when they're still there... Then what would they do..? Would they leave Undyne there? The magic one seemed very DETERMINED to keep his magic a secret..."

Alphys slowly reached for her phone.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Alphys stopped dead, eyes widening in fear.

"I'm not very fond of tattletales, Doctor." Chara grinned, holding their knife in one hand and pressing the point against the opposite finger.

Alphys could feel her heart pounding in her chest, glancing at them out of the corner of her eye.

"You know, I don't get to see you face to face very often." Chara said, looking up in thought.

"W-w-what are you t-talking about? W-we've never met face to face..." Alphys shakily grabbed her cup.

"And here I was hoping you too would remember... Oh well." Chara shrugged. "I guess you're just too stupid."

Alphys noted the bruise on the side of their face. She didn't know ghosts could get those. Or get punched.

"W-what do you mean..?" Alphys grabbed her mug.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'll tell you some other time. If I get bored." They shrugged. "But I suggest you keep my existence to yourself..."

Alphys's eyes widened, Chara appearing behind them.

"Or else I'll have to make you keep quiet."

Alphys screamed, turning around quickly and swinging her mug at Chara, who jumped back, landing on top of her screen.

"We really don't talk often enough." Chara shook their head. "I'd almost forgotten what you were like..."

"How easy you are to scare..."

"So, I'll keep this simple." They jumped down, landing on a stack of paper on her table.

"You keep quiet. About me and Cter's magic." Chara twirled their knife.

"You do that, and I won't stab you. Until my plan calls for it, anyway." They muttered the last part.

"Capiche?"

Alphys nodded shakily.

"Good." They disappeared.

Alphys say there, hyperventilating. One hand over her heart, tears built in the corners of her eyes.

Alphys jumped at the sound of her phone going off.

"H-hello?" She answered shakily.

"Hey Alphys." She was somewhat relieved to hears Sans on the other end.

"So, I'm guessing you saw my little uh... Encounter in front of Undyne's house."

"Y-y-yeah, I did..."

"Well, I'm going to take a nap. Tell me if anything goes down with the little creep, alright?"

"Y-yes, okay." Alphys nodded.

Sans hung up, and Alphys buried her face in her hands.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the best place for a fight?" I said over the crackle of the flames.

"What, are you scared? Fuhuhuhuhu!" Undyne laughed obnoxiously, holding one spear.

"Go on, you can have the first move!"

Frisk and I glanced at one another, clicking ACT as the four buttons appeared.

We both clicked *Fake Hit at once, jumping forward and roaring as Undyne prepared herself.

We really made it convincing.

We stood there, eyes wide as our fists hit a brick wall in Fish Woman form.

A small -1 appeared above Undyne's head.

"... Is that it?" Undyne said, face showing confusion and surprise.

"Even attacking at full force... You just can't muster any intent to hurt me, huh?" Undyne sighed, glancing to the side.

"Heh... you know what?" Undyne dropped her spear.

"I don't want to hurt you either." She closed her eyes in defeat.

"At first, I really hated your whole saccharine schtick, but... The way you hit me just now..." Undyne looked up in thought.

"... Reminded me of someone."

"Now I know you two aren't just some wimpy losers." Undyne gave a large smile. "You're wimpy losers with big hearts!"

"... Just like him." Undyne's smile faded.

"Listen humans." Undyne said seriously. "It seems that you and Asgore are fated to fight."

"But knowing him... He probably doesn't want to." Undyne almost rolled her eyes.

"Talk to him. I'm sure you can persuade him to let you go home."

"Eventually, some mean human will fall down here. And I'll take THEIR soul instead!" Undyne said.

"Sounds good to me." I shrugged, and Frisk elbowed me lightly.

"Oh, and if you DO hurt Asgore..." Undyne frowned. "I'll take the human souls, cross the barrier, and beat the hell out of you!"

Frisk and I nodded.

"That's what friends are for, right?" Undyne grinned.

"Now lets get the hell out of this flaming house!"

Undyne proceeded to pick us both up, jumping out the door.

"Well, I'll be at Papyrus's house." Undyne said after a moment of conversation.

"Ya sure you don't wanna go house hunting?" I questioned, arching a brow.

"Keep it up, punk." Undyne said, eyes narrowing in a 'Just about done with your sh!t' face, and I proceeded to step behind Frisk.

Undyne laughed, sprinting off.

I glanced over at the Dummy sitting quietly in the corner.

Glaring at us.

"Uh..?" I arched a brow at it.

"What. What?! WHAT?!" Mad Dummy said angrily.

"... It's a living."

* * *

I laid on my back on River Person's boat, yawning.

"Well, that was exhausting." I said, Frisk nodding from their place at the edge of the boat, feet hanging off as the boats legs kicked up water.

"We could stop by Snowdin and rest at the Inn, if you want." Frisk suggested with minor worry.

"Nah..." I yawned. "I'll be fine."

Judging by how my sleep had been going lately, I didn't want to be greeted with another horrid nightmare.

"Too late." River Person chimed in, pointing ahead to Snowdin.

I looked mildly disgruntled, River Person playing it off with a Tra La La.

"Get your sleep, Tra la la~ It's _very_ important." They not so subtly hinted.

My eyes narrowed as I stared at the back of their head.

"... Who are you..?" I muttered to myself.

"Thanks River Person!" Frisk said, smiling.

I grumbled to myself, yawning.

"Fine, since Frisk clearly needs sleep." I glanced to the side.

"You're always thinking of me, huh?" Frisk joked, nudging me.

I smiled lightly, bags forming under my eyes.

Their eyes narrowed at the sight.

The last time they'd seen me this tired...

 _"Just keepin' myself sane."_

frisk frowned lightly, shaking the memory off.

* * *

"Well, this is different."

We sat across from one another on a field of golden flowers.

"Well, I don't feel like cutting you this time." Chara shrugged.

"That's about as kind as it gets with you, eh?" I arched a brow.

"I'd like to remind you that you're usually the one who gets hostile first." Chara argued, and I shrugged.

"I told ya before..." I closed my eyes. "Old habits die hard."

"If you really believe that, why do you trust Frisk so much?"

"Are you seriously at that again?" I rolled my eyes.

"Think about it, Cter. They gave me their soul to bring the world back. And you know what they did right after that?" They grinned.

"They chopped them all down once again."

"Didn't even try to undo what they did." They shook their head.

"It wasn't me who started this, I just played along with their rampage." Chara said, smirking lightly as they sat back, bringing up one knee and resting their arm on it.

"I mean, what choice did I have?" they were surprisingly good at pulling off the innocent look. "They would have killed me too if I didn't play alo-"

"That's enough." I rose one hand, eyes closed.

"You know what your problem is?" Chara grinned.

"I don't listen, whatever." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, you do remember!"

"I remember everything, yes." I said, looking to the side. "But you don't listen either." I said, and their eyes narrowed.

"I told you that DETERMINATION makes your skull thick. That's one of the reasons I don't listen to you, too DETERMINED for your BS." I said, sitting back on my hands.

"What you just said was a load of BS." They rolled their eyes.

"heh, maybe so." I shrugged. "But here's something less... Full of crap-y."

"Absolute power corrupts absolutely." I rose one finger as I spoke, eyes closed.

"So I don't blame Frisk, it gets boring doing the same thing over and over again, and with that power... Well, you're gonna get corrupted eventually." I shrugged, opening my eyes.

They were gone.

"Ain't that the truth?" They were leaning back to back with me.

"And with your power, Cter-"

"Stop."

"... I'm just saying, Cter..." They grinned, black blood running in droplets from their eyes down their face.

"When push comes to shove, we both know who you really are."

"Heh... That so?" Memories flashed around us.

I could see through Chara's eyes. The look I had on my face every time I impaled them, crushed them and blasted them...

I sighed, staring at the screens of memories surrounding us.

"You can act sad all you want." They tilted their head back, staring up at the endless, blank white sky above us.

"You can pretend that you feel bad, that you never want to go back." They grinned lightly.

""You can sit there and lie, and tell me hurting people isn't in your nature." They disappeared once again as I sat calmly, not showing any reaction to their words.

"But I want you to remember." I looked up from my place sitting on the ground, seeing they were now standing over me.

"I know you well enough to know that's a lie." They said as I stood calmly.

"Because no matter how much you push it down..." The memory screens shifted to the grin I put on each and every time I watched them die.

"No matter how much you lie to others, no matter how much you lie to yourself..." I took a step back as they stepped forward, aiming their knife at me.

"I will _always_ see through it."

"... Unhuh." I placed my hands in my pockets. "And uh, what, might I ask, leads you to believe this? Other than the creepy snapshots you took." I pointed up at the screens looming over us.

"I've been around for a very long time, Cter. I know the difference between a pacifist and a genocidal. And you are most certainly the latter." They held their hands behind their back, holding their knife there.

I stared at them coldly, a wind beginning to kick up in the flowery plain.

"I can see it in your eye."

"You mean my eyes..?"

"Nope."

I arched a brow in confusion, before that pain struck my left eye again.

I reached up, touching my left eye.

I yelped in pain, pulling my hand away.

My eyes widened, and I saw that fire burning at my hand. That DETERMINED, red fire.

It spread up my arm, my eye continuing to burn at my face.

I yelled in pain, falling to the ground as I was scorched.

The only sound I could hear was their laughter and the crackling of the flames.

* * *

I shot up in the bed, gasping for breath.

I touched my left eye.

Just a normal eye...

"Woo wee was that a weird nightmare!" I jumped up out of bed, smiling nervously as I sweated bullets.

"Uh... Cter..?" Frisk got up from their own bed, watching me enter the bathroom, keeping that nervous smile as I looked at my eye in the mirror, opening up my eye lid with my fingers and looking as closely as I could, moving my eye around to see all sides of it.

The only red was the red lines of your average blood-shot eye.

The iris was still it's usual green.

And I wasn't on fire, so that was a plus.

"Cter... Are you alright?" Frisk stood in the doorway, and I looked down, hands on each side of the sink as I sighed.

"Peachy..." I sighed, closing my eyes and shaking my head.

I turned around, seeing Frisk standing there with their arms out to the side, as if they wanted a hug.

"... Uh..?"

"You're getting a hug whether you like it our not."

"Pfft..." I did that about to laugh smile. "Why?"

"Because you're sad and you need it!" They whined, stomping one foot down.

I laughed lightly, shaking my head and rolling my eyes. "Okay, okay. If it'll make you happy."

"It's not supposed to make me happy it's supposed to make you happy!"

"Haha, okay, whatever."

Though I played it off like I didn't need it, I knew I did.

And Frisk noted this as I didn't seem too willing to let go.

"Frisk... Uh, don't take this question the wrong way."

"Um... Okay..?"

"You uh... You aren't going to kill anyone, right?"

"... Cter, we've been over this."

"I just... I need to hear you say it."

They sighed, rolling their eyes.

"I'm not going to kill anyone."

"Promi-"

"Promise."

I smiled lightly.

"... Good..."

* * *

"Did you enjoy your sleep? Tra la la~" River Person asked as we went along, and I rolled my eyes.

I just grumbled at them as their boat kicked across the water, stopping at Hotland.

"Tra la la, here you are." River Person stopped in front of Hotland, and Frisk and I stepped off of the boat.

"Good luck, tra la la~" They rowed away, and I sighed, watching them go with narrowed eyes.

We stepped into Alphys' lab, the door opening and closing for us.

The lab was pitch black, the only light coming from the giant screen, which showed us.

... Uh oh.

How could I have forgotten about Alphys?! She's always watching through cameras! She probably saw all the times I...

Well, shet.

The lights flicked on, and Frisk and I looked over to a startled Alphys.

"O-oh my God... They're already here..." She said more to herself than anyone else.

"I haven't had time to shower or change or clean up!" Alphys panicked.

"Um... We can hear you." I said, waving slightly to get her attention.

"U-u-uh... Y-yes, that you can!" She said, sweating nervously.

"Okay, calm down Alphys..." She whispered to herself.

"H-h-hiya!" Alphys greeted. "I-I'm Alphys, Asgore's Royal Scientist!"

"B-but don't worry! I-I'm not one of the 'bad guys'." She used air quotes over the words.

"Actually... Since you two stepped out of the Ruins, I've been um... Observing you..?" Alphys glanced to the side.

"Your fights. Your friendships. Everything!" Alphys said.

 _Alphys what are you doing don't tell them that! They'll know you saw him use magic!_

"A-and, I was originally going to stop you, b-but..." Alphys looked to the side. "Watching someone on a screen really makes you root for them..."

 _Stop bringing up watching them!_ She thought, panicked.

"S-so, I've decided to help you instead!" Alphys said with minimal confidence.

"W-with my intelligence, I should be able to guide you two through Hotland no problem!" She smiled.

"I know a way right to Asgore's Castle!" She said, before looking to the side.

"W-well... Actually... There is a little problem..."

I couldn't help but tune Alphys out as my thoughts drifted to what Alphys would do with the information she'd gathered.

Did she still want to help us because she was rooting for us? Or was it because she was afraid of me?

And then there was that nightmare I had. Was I really talking to them, or was that just a freaky dream?

It seemed real enough... Especially the feeling of being burned ali-... Why is there confetti falling on me?

Oh, right, quiz.

"What's the reward for answering correctly?" Mettaton asked.

"More questions!" Frisk answered confidently.

"Correct! Ready for your prize?" Mettaton asked, grabbing another question card.

"What's the Kings full name?" Mettaton asked, and Frisk swatted my hand as I reached for 'Lord Fluffybuns.'

I pouted as they answered correctly, Mettaton grabbing another card.

"What are robots made of?" Mettaton asked.

"Metal and magic!" I answered before Frisk this time.

How Mettaton managed to say his next question in one breath as beyond me, and how Alphys knew the answer was also beyond me.

"How many flies in this jar?"

"52!"

"What monster is this?"

"Mettaton!"

"Would you smooch a ghost?"

Frisk and I glanced at one another, both slamming a fist down on 'Heck yeah'.

"HECK YEAH!" We yelled in unison, making Alphys laugh lightly.

"How many letters are in the name Mettaton nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn?"

We both glanced at Alphys, looking confused.

She signaled a C, so we picked it.

I drifted back to my thoughts as Mettaton asked about Mew Mew Kissy Cutie and Alphys had an outburst.

"Well I'll ask one you'll be sure to have the answer to." Mettaton said.

"Who does Doctor Alphys have a crush on?"

Alphys signaled us not to, but we ignored it.

"Undyne." Frisk said.

"Yep, definitely Undyne." I nodded.

"No question." Frisk agreed.

Alphys had morphed into a tomato by this point.

* * *

"Undyne! Are you going to help me with this spaghetti or not?" Papyrus's voice rang from the kitchen.

Undyne stared with wide eyes at the screen of their TV, seeing Frisk and Cter answer the question easily.

"Undyne?"

Undyne picked up the couch that Sans slept on, jarring him awake.

"YEEEEEEESSSSSS!"

"Uh..." Sans held on for dear life as he was shaken around.

"Undyne? What's going on-" Papyrus stopped dead, seeing Sans be thrown around on the couch with wide eyes.

"OH GOD!" Papyrus exclaimed in shock.

"NGGGGAAAAAHHHH!"

"Undyne if you don't stop this you're gonna krill me." Sans said casually, keeping tight hold of the couch.

"If there's anyway to calm you down, let minnow." Sans grinned, hearing Papyrus groan.

"SANS! Are you really doing this now?!" Papyrus asked.

"Sorry Paps, couldn't pass up the opportunaty." Sans had his usual pun face on, Papyrus throwing his hands into the air, walking out of the room and up the stairs.

"C'mon Paps! I know you love my puns!" Sans called after him. "Don't be so koi about it!"

"Doing this alone is a-" Sans slipped on the couch. "Pain in the bass, you know?"

Sans heard the sound of a door slamming, and he laughed.

"Slam all the doors you want, I refuse to be Gillty!"

"I reely can't believe you're still doing this." Sans said, looking down at Undyne.

He heard the sound of a door being kicked open, watching Papyrus stomp down the stairs with a fire extinguisher.

He sprayed Undyne, making her flail and roar.

"Bad Undyne! Put the couch down!" Papyrus told her, and she hissed, setting it down.

"Papyrus, that was brill-iant." Sans grinned. "You're my herr-o."

Papyrus sprayed Sans with the fire extinguisher.

"Bad, bad Sans! No more puns!" Papyrus scolded, Sans being knocked off of the couch.

Papyrus set the fire extinguisher down, staring at the two now on the floor, both covered in white.

"..." Undyne snickered, throwing some into Papyrus's face.

Sans laughed lightly, throwing a hand full of it into Undyne's face.

Papyrus soon joined in, and soon enough they were having a snowball fight inside with uh... Whatever the stuff that comes out of fire extinguishers is.

I uh... I forgot what it's called.

Papyrus sat down on the floor with them, putting an arm around each of them and pulling them in close.

"So... Who's cleaning this up?" Papyrus said, and Sans teleported away immediately.

"Don't look at me, I've gotta write a letter!" Undyne jumped up, running upstairs.

"..." Papyrus sighed.

 **"Of course..."**


	12. Chapter 12: King

**Thanks go to Noob6, mro123321, PizzaCatDavid, I guest as much, Singular Poisonous Ashes, cryprologicalMystic, ScarkitTheMadaNeko, and Stuff123456987.**

 **Now uh... A lot happens in this. Goes by a lot faster than last chapter did.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale  
**

* * *

I glanced around the webbed area we walked through.

"Afraid of spiders?" Frisk glanced over at me.

"More like... Muffet specifically." I said, rubbing my neck. Specifically, where she bit me last time.

Our footsteps echoed as we reached Muffet's stand, seeing her sitting there, staring at us with all five eyes.

"Uh..." I looked at the 9999 price tag on her spider donuts and spider cider, and gulped as I saw her staring at me with those piercing eyes.

I glanced over at the horrified man holding a Spider Donut, knowing he no longer had any money.

I ever so casually grabbed Frisk by the sleeve, continuing forward.

We stepped into the next room, hearing Muffet's laughter echo through it.

"Did you hear what they just said?"

We continued forward, ignoring and stepping over the webs on the floor.

"They said two humans would come through."

I glanced around the shadows surrounding us.

"I heard they hate spiders."

I looked back ahead.

"I heard they like to stomp on them..."

We stepped onto the walkway with Muffet's web next to it.

"I heard they like to tear their legs off."

We stopped before Muffet's web, our feet stuck.

"I heard..."

We looked up, seeing her hanging upside down. staring at us.

A grin tugged at her lips, fangs showing.

"Their awfully stingy with their money."

* * *

Error 17724.

Grillby's Vengeance.

Universe 437.

The door cracked as Error grabbed hold of it, pushing it open.

"... So it's been you." Grillby stood in the center of his bar, pushing up his glasses.

"You don't seem a-a-a-all that _sur **pri**_ **sed."** Error said, grinning.

"... I'm just kind of numb at this point." Grillby said, fire spreading through the wood around them.

"Though if you want an honest response... Your form sickens me." Grillby grit his teeth.

"How dare you look anything like him."

" **HEHE _he_** _he he **heHE**_." Error laughed that twitchy laugh of his.

"... Well, I suppose it's my place to tell you then..." Grillby smiled lightly, the glare on his glasses covering his eyes.

"I never understood what Sans sees in today, to be honest." Grillby looked out the window.

Snowdin had been replaced with an empty static.

"The birds are glitching, the flowers are disappearing..." Grillby looked up at the ceiling.

"Do you have any idea what Fire Elementals like me... Do to **freaks** like you... On days like these?"

Error's grin was from ear to ear.

"Well... My final costumer..."

 **" W_E_D_R_A_G_T_H_E_M_T_O_H_E_L_L!"  
**

* * *

"Wow, what a mix up, ahuhuhuhu~" Muffet shrugged after reading the letter from the Spiders in the Ruins.

"Yeah. Crazy stuff." I said with bitter sarcasm, rubbing my black eye from where a donut had smacked me.

"Sorry about that." Muffet laughed, covering her mouth as she did so.

"It's fine." Frisk assured with a smile.

"They do not speak for me." I said with a frown, and Frisk elbowed me.

"Yeah yeah it's fine..." I said, rubbing the shoulder they elbowed.

Muffet laughed once again. "Oh good. Now I believe you two have somewhere to be? But if you come by again, I'm plenty willing to wrap you up and play with you again."

She winked.

I cringed.

I don't think I've left a place in the Underground faster.

"... Why did she wink when we left?" I said, rubbing my shoulders as if still creeped out by the place.

"I think a better question is why was she looking right at you when she did it." Frisk stroked their imaginary beard.

"I think the very best question is why on earth was there a *Flirt option in my ACT box?" I said, and Frisk began laughing.

"Wait, really?!" They said. "That's amazing!" Their laughter continued.

"I made one joke about Muffet being 'Not bad' back in my world and this happens." I said, and Frisk continued laughing.

"So does that make you a furry or?"

"Shut it."

* * *

Error jumped back, fire burning across the floor.

"C-c-c-c'mon **_Grill_** _b_ z, why even put up a fight?" Error grinned, his Error Blaster blasting away a wave of fire.

"Sans always did refer to me as a 'hot head' when it came to these things..." Grillby said, his fire body morphing around a patch of red bones that shot from the ground.

Grillby reached forward with one flaming hand, and Error jumped back, bones shooting from the ground and stabbing into the fire.

Grillby's eyes widened, and he watched as his hand began to phase and become static.

He detached from his arm, which faded from existence a moment later.

"Heheheh... Almost g-g-gotcha." Error winked one eye shut.

Error disappeared, the floor under him combusting, fire spiraling into the air.

Grillby spun around, swinging his one remaining arm at the counter behind him, sending it up in flames.

"W ** _h OA._** _"_ Error said, jumping out from behind the counter just in time.

Grillby grabbed them from the air with one fire hand as they jumped up, yanking them down into a wave of flames.

Grillby pulled his hand back, staring into the fire.

The fire was suddenly engulfed it what could have been a black hole, everything being sucked into it.

 ** _"C'mon GrILLby... yOU DiDN'T REALLY thINk I'D GO OUT THAT EASY..._** ay diD?" Error spoke the last two words backwards as he stepped from the void, the bar around them being sucked into it.

"Why even bother?" Error asked. "You know y-y-you're timeline is gone any way... So why t-try?" Error Blasters floated behind him, the fire around Grillby being sucked into the void as well.

"... Because." Grillby sucked another arm to replace his last one from the flames.

"One day, someone will have to stop you. I refuse to believe you can continue destroying Timelines without someone killing you one day. You aren't immortal." Grillby pushed up his glasses.

"H-h-heh, tr **UE EnoU** gh, I s'pos." Error rose one hand into the air.

"B-b-but, it sure as **HELL** ain't gonna be **_yOu_**." Error threw his hand down, the Error blasters firing as the bar around Grillby was sucked into the void.

The beams blasted Grillby back into a dimensional rift, which sent him falling directly into an ocean.

 _So... that's it then..._ Grillby slowly disappeared as he sunk in the water, fizzling away.

 _At least... I got to see the surface one last time..._ Grillby reached up towards the surface of the water, the sun shinning above him.

 _Perhaps one day... Someone will finish my job for me..._ Grillby watched his hand disappear in the water, and he closed his eyes as he disappeared.

"Heh..." Error watched through the portal, now standing in nothing but static.

The portal slowly closed, and Error stepped through another one into a white abyss.

"N-n-n-now let's spin the **_wHEEl of_** _obl **ITErati**_ on!" He went up to a gigantic wheel, spinning it as it flung through AU's.

"Hmmm... Disbelief Papyrus, huh?" Error stroked his imaginary beard.

"A-a-a-alright."

* * *

I stared at the ceiling of the room we'd bought in MTT resort.

It was mostly dark in the room, and I was pretty sure Frisk was asleep.

After a day of dealing with Mettaton's shenanigans, we'd decided to take a break.

The game makes you think that this all happens in a day or so.

It doesn't.

The ceiling fan moved slowly.

I blinked once.

I couldn't sleep.

Soon enough, we'd be up against Asgore. And I knew watching Flowey kill him would be difficult.

And how would things change if I just immediately penned Flowey to death? Would I be able to?

I blinked a few more times.

My eyes were starting to feel heavy.

Maybe I could just sleep without a nightmare this time.

* * *

Flowers.

Blank sky.

Their eyes staring into me again.

Nope.

I proceeded to roll over, closing my eyes and using my hands as a pillow.

"What are you-? Hey! Get up!" They jumped up, walking over to me.

"Nope." I told them, shaking my head.

Chara kicked me once, and I groaned.

"I'm tired. Leave me alone." I said, and they pinched the bridge of their nose.

"You're asleep right now." They said, and I yawned.

"Yes, but mentally I am also exhausted. So you leave, and I go back to bed." I kept my eyes closed.

They continued to kick me, crossing their arms.

"Stop." I told them.

"Get up, and I'll consider it."

I groaned dramatically, sitting up and shoving their leg away.

"Okay, now what could POSSIBLY be so important?" I asked, scratching my head and standing.

"You know, I don't think you take me seriously any more." Their eyes narrowed.

"Didn't take ya seriously in the first place." I shrugged, and they glared.

"I dunno," I shrugged. "I think I just stopped caring somewhere along the line."

"And I haven't seen you all throughout Hotland, so y'know." I shrugged.

"Maybe that's because you spent most of your time there sh!tposting on Undernet." They said, eyes narrowing.

"Hey, since I've been down here, I've missed out on valuable sh!tposting time." I said, crossing my arms.

"But you know why I came here?" They asked with a hint of anger.

"Because you're a yan-"

"It's because of one particular post." They said through gritted teeth.

"Oh here we go." I rolled my eyes, yawning.

"QUOTE:" They began with anger. "Chara is yandere as fuc lol"!"

I burst into laughter.

"This post was liked by Sans, Gaster, Grillby, and Noob6!" I was on the ground laughing at this point.

"Who the hell is Noob6?!" They asked as I wiped a tear away.

"A dirty shipper, but that's not important." I said, pointing at them as I stood.

"What would possibly lead you to believe this?" They asked, and the 'done with this' expression on their face made my grin widen.

"Well you try to kill my friends, I have nightmares about you killing everyone, you're always trying to get me to come with you and get me to join you and what not." I shrugged.

"Just pickin' up on the signs."

"You really just live in your own world, huh?" They said, eyes narrowed.

"Well, when there's a freak coming to obliterate your timeline while a ghost plots to stab you, you've gotta take a minute or two to appreciate the little things."

"But uh... Sh!tposting aside..." I placed my hands in my pockets, my smile fading.

"Why are you _really_ here?"

"... Hm." Their irritated expression faded.

"It's getting closer and closer, you know." They said, and I nodded.

"Yeah, I figured." I crossed my arms.

"I'm guessing you'll be waiting until the end of the game to put whatever your plan is into place." I arched a brow.

"I haven't really decided on a time yet. Probably after whatever that thing Sans keeps yapping about is dealt with." They pressed the point of their knife to one finger tip.

"... Oh, right. That thing." I said, looking to the side. "I gotta stop blocking that out."

"Well... Enjoy life while you can, Cter..." They grinned, the light in the room fading.

"You never know when you might lose it."

* * *

I yawned as I stretched, sitting up in bed. Strange, I actually felt well rested.

That was good. I didn't want to be tired for the day ahead of me.

Soon enough, Frisk and I were off towards the Core, stopping by the MTT Brand Burger Emporium and buying some stuff.

We had a short talk with Burger Pants, then continued down the path to the Core.

We spared some assassins, and each passing second seemed to go slower as we approached Mettaton's stage.

The door locked. Alphys banged on it. Mettaton revealed what Alphys' plan had been the whole time.

Heh, I guess she really had been routing for us.

I told Mettaton there was a mirror behind him. Frisk jumped forward and flipped the switch.

A crowd of what could have only been everyone it Hotland had gathered in the stands around us, and rating boards behind us began to skyrocket as Mettaton's new form was revealed.

 _Death By Glamour_ played through the speakers.

"So uh... What's the game plan here?" I arched a brow at Frisk.

"Be fabulous!" They said, posing before jumping back, Mettabots exploding into the ground where they once were.

I jumped back from the smoke, and Mettaton shot through it, one arm stretching out and swinging at me with a right hook.

I blasted the fist with the golden heart that appeared in my hand, making it stop dead.

"Ha!" I mocked almost instinctively, and the crowd clearly disapproved.

I was pretty sure I heard someone demanding that Mettaton kick me, and when I looked up, I caught said kick to the face.

The crowd cheered as I spiraled back through the air, some blood now falling from my forehead as I spun, landing on my feet and skidding, posing once.

I would have been embarrassed about this, but Frisk seemed more than okay with doing it, and the crowd certainly enjoyed it.

Frisk dodged punches from Mettaton's stretching arms, and as I jumped to help, a wave of bombs fell towards me.

I blasted two away, jumping out of the explosions radius.

I skidded on both feet and one hand, looking up to see Mettaton grab Frisk by the collar of their shirt and throw them back at me.

"Ah crap." I said, watching with wide eyes as they plummeted towards me.

* * *

A figure cloaked in purple walked through Waterfall, glancing into Gerson's shop window.

Her eyes widened as she watched Cter catch Frisk through the small TV Gerson watched the fight on.

Cter held Frisk up in another pose, and rating skyrocketed as the crown cheered.

Toriel smiled lightly, happy to see they were okay.

* * *

"This is so COOL!" Undyne said, holding up both fists with stars in her eyes as she watched the fight, Sans eating from a bowl of popcorn to her left as Papyrus had a similar reaction to her right.

"Mettaton looks like one of the characters from the Anime me and Alphys watch!" Undyne said.

"I wonder why that is." Sans said with a hint of sarcasm as he grabbed a hand full of popcorn.

... Wait, how the hell was he eating popcorn with his frozen grin?

* * *

Monster Kid sat next to another kid who looked much like him, but with a bow on her head and no spikes.

Presumably his sister.

They both watched is shock as the fight went on, Frisk throwing their stick to Mettaton, who caught it in his teeth.

The crowd exploded with cheers.

Monster Kid grinned over at his sister, who grinned right back at him.

* * *

Napstablook smiled lightly as he watched the fight go on.

Mad Dummy sat next to him, his grumbling at a minimum.

A few Tems gathered outside, along with Aaron and Washou.

"wAO!" A Tem exclaimed as Cter quickly wrote an essay for Mettaton.

* * *

"We've grown so far apart, Darlings~ How about another heart to heart?" Mettaton asked, his heart floating up above us and firing waves of electricity down towards us.

Frisk and I jumped back, running along the sides and blasting at Mettaton's soul.

Mettaton's eyes widened, his right arm exploding off.

He brought his soul back before another could go.

"Huh... That's weird. Usually both of his arms go..." Frisk said as we both skidded to a stop behind Mettaton.

"Ugh... It just had to be difficult, hu-" I was cut off, Mettaton shooting forward and kicking me in the chin, sending me spiraling into the air.

Frisk jumped back, Mettaton spinning and sending one arm stretching out at them as they jumped back, landing and skidding before dancing around several Mettabots.

"Ugh..." I groaned, laying at the edge of the stage with my head hanging off of it.

I opened my eyes, staring upside down at Bratty and Catty, who both sat in their seats staring at me with wide eyes.

"Heh, dem legs, amiright?" I shrugged, and they laughed, before Mettaton's extending arm grabbed me and yanked me back into the fight.

I posed mid flight, blasting Mettaton's arm with my now golden soul and stopping my rocketing towards him, freeing myself and running up his arm towards him.

Mettaton's soul floated up to blast me, trying to stop my run towards Mettaton.

Frisk blasted it from behind, making Mettaton stagger, his remaining arm dropping off.

I blasted it as I ran toward it, jumping once onto Mettaton's head before jumping up further into the air, blasting at the soul and blocking it's way down.

There was an explosion as Mettaton's legs fell as well, and I landed next to Frisk, both of us posing back to back in the light of the explosions.

The ratings exploded over the yellow line, the crowds roars drowning out the explosion.

Frisk grinned happily at me, and I returned it.

* * *

Error 1248

Disbelief Papyrus

Universe 107

Error jumped back from a wave of bones.

"I don't know who you are, but you are _not_ my brother!" Papyrus said, left eye glowing orange as he held a blade made from bone in his right hand.

The handle seemed to be curved slightly, made of a bone from the arm.

The blade very well could have been a sharpened femur, and the point between the two, which covered Papyrus' hand, was a skull.

Papyrus wore a certain skeleton's blue sweatshirt tied around his waist, a stream of tears running from his left eye.

"P-p-p-perceptive, **B _r_** _0_." Error grinned, Error Blasters firing down at Papyrus.

Gaster Blasters with a glowing orange right eye appeared behind Papyrus, meeting blasts with the Error Blasters.

Papyrus shot forward, stabbing at Error with his blade, Error easily dodging around each and every stab.

"C'mon Paps, you kn-ow I'm good at **DOdGIng _st_** _ab **s**_." Error disappeared, appearing behind Papyrus and sending a wave of bones down.

"Not here you aren't..." papyrus said, frowning as he slashed bones away.

"Heheh... I guess not." Error said, grinning as he glanced to the side.

Error looked back ahead as Papyrus shot forward, pulling back his blade and roaring with anger.

Papyrus stopped suddenly, eyes widening.

"H-h-heh, **GoTcha**." Error grinned, blue strings wrapped around Papyrus' soul.

"... Fine. Kill me." Papyrus said, dropping his sword.

"I don't want to be here anymore anyway..." Papyrus looked down to the blue sweatshirt wrapped around his waist.

"..." Error seemed to frown.

"... Nah." He looked to the side. "I g-g-gotta **MentaL** ** _bloCK_** with k-k- **KillIN'** Papyrus's."

"B-b-but don't wo **rrY** though." Error grinned lightly.

"Where you're going, you'll see plenty of Sans'."

* * *

"W-w-wait!" Alphys reached out to us, and we stopped.

"... I..." Alphys took a deep breath.

Before us was the elevator.

Before us was the end.

"To get through the barrier... You'll need more than a human soul..." Alphys looked down.

"You need a human soul and a Monster soul..." Alphys clenched her eyes shut tight.

"If either of you want to get through the barrier, you'll have to kill Asgore..."

Alphys turned around, beginning to walk away.

"I'm sorry."

She disappeared beyond the corner.

"... You ready?" Frisk glanced over at me, and I nodded.

We both stepped into the elevator, and stood in silence as it descended.

Or, went up. We weren't really sure.

We silently listened to the story all the monsters told us as we went through New Home.

I stopped by the mirror in the hallway, looking into it.

 _*After everything... Is this still you?_

"..." I brought my eyes from the text box back to the mirror.

Small bags under my eyes from my usual sleep deprivation.

I don't think those would go away if I slept through winter.

My hair had grown a little too long and almost reached my eyes.

For a moment I thought I saw that red in my left eye, but after a blink it was gone.

Slouched slightly. Almost frowning.

For a second there, I almost saw blood splattered on my face again.

Heh... Yep, still me.

We continued on, Frisk having gotten the key in the kitchen as I got the one in the hallway.

I handed Frisk the garden knife and the locket, figuring they'd need it more then me.

And I liked my pen and ear buds.

Yep, certainly still me.

We unlocked the fence, and went down the stairs.

Soon enough we'd reached the Judgement Hall.

Sans gave us the same speech he gives in the Game at the end of Pacifist.

I think Frisk just found it weird for him not to be warning of an imminent Bad Time.

The look that Frisk had on their face really confirmed that.

"... Hey, what's with that expression, kiddo?" Sans laughed almost nervously.

"C'mon, I thought we agreed that was behind us." Sans said, tilting his head to one side.

"Anyway... I'm not really sure what's next, but good luck kids."

Sans disappeared in the shadow of the pillars as we continued forward.

"..." Asgore's face looked pained as he saw both of us there.

"I... I had sincerely hoped I would only have to take one more life." Asgore looked down.

"I would ask of you two to split up, but I know neither of you would leave the other behind." Asgore smiled lightly.

"I... I want so badly to just sit here and drink a cup of tea. Befriend you both like you've befriended everyone else... But... You know how it is." Asgore closed his eyes.

Asgore left the room.

Frisk went to continue, but I stopped.

Frisk looked back at me, and I continued to look around the room.

I had killed them there, and there, and over there too. And they caught me there, and there, and oh, right there.

And they died there, and I died there, and I dunked them there, and they got me right in the face over there, and ooh, that's where I caught them in the full Nelson.

"Uh... Cter?" Frisk poked my shoulder, jarring me from my thoughts.

"Oh... Uh, sorry... Just... Memories." I said, and Frisk looked down.

"We should... Probably keep moving." Frisk suggested after a moment of silence.

We followed.

"How tense..." Asgore commented. "Just think of it... Like a trip to the dentist."

"Ee, I think I prefer this thought over that one." Frisk joked, and Asgore smiled lightly.

"Humans... If you have any unfinished business... Well, I can wait." Asgore said, before stepping into the barrier room.

Frisk and I glanced at one another before following.

Asgore went on to explain the barrier once more, but I zoned out.

I couldn't hear anything other than my own thoughts, until the souls coming from the ground around us shook me from them once again.

 _*Some twilight shines through the barrier. You feel your journey is coming to an end. You are filled with DETERMINATION._

"Humans, it was nice to meet you." Asgore smiled kindly.

"... Goodbye."

Pillars of fire shot up, destroying both of our MERCY buttons.

I took a deep breath, pulling my pen from my pocket.

... Heh, it'd been awhile since I got to use this without any flashy magic to actually make it a weapon.

Some ink dripped from the tip, hardening into a small blade.

Okay, maybe I could actually get through his armor with this.

Frisk and I both knew it was futile to even try to make Asgore stop, our MERCY button was gone anyway.

Frisk shot off the ground at them holding that gardening knife, jumping up and stabbing down at him.

Asgore rose his trident to block the blade, throwing Frisk back.

Frisk back flipped, landing and skidding slightly as I shot by them, stabbing forward with my pen.

Asgore brought up a wall of fire, stopping me.

The fire came forward at me, and I jumped back, jumping to the side and dodging the wave of fire.

Frisk shot forward, slashing by Asgore and cutting his shoulder lightly.

I jumped into the air, coming down towards him with my pen pulled into the air.

Asgore brought up a pillar of fire, which slammed into my stomach, throwing me back through the air.

I flipped in air, wincing as I landed crouched, holding the scorch mark on my abdomen.

My eyes widened as I saw a circle of fire closing in on me, and I quickly jumped up, the fire converging on where I was as I landed outside of it.

Asgore stabbed down at Frisk with his trident, Frisk jumping back just in time.

I drove my pen into Asgore's lower back as his back was turned to me, frowning as I did so.

Asgore grunted in pain, spinning around and slamming the side of his trident into me.

I spun back through the air, slamming into the barrier and bouncing off of it, hitting the ground.

I groaned, looking up at my health bar. 5/20.

I pulled out a Crab Apple, biting into it.

With 15 health restored, I jumped back up, as ready as I could be to continue this fight.

As I watched Frisk fight without me, I could tell with ease that their skills with a knife hadn't diminished.

I knew if I wanted to, I could end this fight in an instant. But if I were to hit anything vital, I really would kill Asgore. And I knew Flowey was watching.

And I _really_ wanted to surprise him.

* * *

"W-w-well, let's SeE.. **.** " Error looked over his sea of strung up AU characters.

"Now who do I **WanT to _tAkE_**?" He held his chin, grinning.

"Okay... Underswap, Disbelief, Underfell... Maybe I'll snatch their Gaster while I'm there. I know I'm definitely grabbing that kid. **O _o h_**, I'll take one or two from Storyshift _t **oO**_."

"Oh, there's just _SO MA **ny**_ to choose from!"

* * *

Gaster and Grillby sat in stools from Grillby's bar, clearly bored as they waited.

Gaster's eyes widened.

"What is it?" Grillby glanced over at him.

"... He's coming." Gaster said after a moment of silence.

Grillby seemed to tense.

"When will he be here?" Grillby asked.

"A few hours at best." Gaster looked down.

Grillby pulled out what could have only been a fire proof phone.

* * *

"... Unhuh." Sans said, pupils missing as he got as close to a frown as he could get.

"Well, I'll tell the kid as soon as I get a chance. He's uh... A little preoccupied right now." Sans glanced to the side.

"And for Chara?"

"Surprisingly, I couldn't convince them." Sans rolled his eyes.

"Good. Then I won't have to worry about getting stabbed in the back while fighting this freak."

"Eh, I'd still keep an eye out. I don't know where that kid is, but I know they're up to something." Sans said, eyes narrowing as he looked around his room.

* * *

Asgore stumbled, kneeling before us.

Frisk dropped their knife, and the extra blade fell off of my pen.

"Ah... So that is how it is." Asgore said, one hand over his chest.

Asgore told us of the day after his son died. How the Underground was devoid of hope.

I was too busy mentally preparing myself for what I knew was going to happen next.

"Truthfully... I do not want power. I do not want to hurt anyone." Asgore's eyes remained closed. "I just wanted to give everyone hope."

"But... I cannot take this any longer. I just want to see my wife. I just want to see my child." Asgore's hand shook lightly.

"Please... Young ones... This war has gone on long enough. take my soul, and leave this cursed place."

The FIGHT and MERCY button appeared before us, and Frisk and I glanced at one another.

There was a moment of silence, before we pressed MERCY.

Asgore's eyes widened in surprise, and he looked up to see us both smiling down at him.

"Even after everything I have done to hurt you... You would rather stay down here and suffer... Than be happy on the surface?" Asgore asked in disbelief.

"You said it yourself. We won't leave one another behind." Frisk said.

"And it's not like we're gonna hunt down another boss Monster just so both of us can get through." I said.

"Besides... The Underground is a nice place." Frisk smiled.

"With even nicer people." I added.

"..." Asgore smiled. "Humans, I promise you... For as long as you remain here... My wife and I will take care of you as best we can." Asgore promised.

"We can sit in the living room... Telling stories. Eating Butterscotch pie... We could be like... Like a family." Asgore said with hope, and Frisk and I smiled wide, giving a thumbs up.

Asgore's eyes widened, pedals surrounding him.

My eyes widened, and so did Frisk's.

I could do something. I had to have been able to do something.

Frisk grabbed me as I jumped forward, telling me to stop.

I knew it was too late, but as Asgore smiled, pedals stabbing through him, I couldn't help but try to struggle from their grasp.

"NO!" I yelled out, watching his soul get pierced by a vine.

"You IDIOTS!" Flowey mocked. "You haven't learned a thing." He rolled his eyes, his face beginning to morph into that disgusting rage face of his.

"In this world..." The six souls closed in on him.

"It's KILL or BE KILLED!"

He laughed hysterically, a flash of white blowing Frisk and I back through the room, everything fading to black.

* * *

"... Huh..?" I woke up slowly, laying face down in a black abyss.

I could see Frisk slowly getting up across from me, and I got up as well.

We both stood, looking over at the floating TV screen. Or, seemingly floating, anyway.

My hands clenched into fists.

"Howdy!" Flowey said. "It's me, Flowey the Flower!"

"I owe you two a huge thanks!" Flowey smiled. "Because of your inability to learn a lesson, I was able to play out my plan perfectly!"

Frisk and I noted the change in dialogue.

"Honestly, even after EVERYTHING that happened last timeline, you still can't learn?" Flowey shook his head.

"For shame, Idiots!" Flowey laughed.

"You see what your stupid 'save or be saved' garbage got you?" Flowey loomed over me.

"Now I'm going to kill you. I'm gonna rip you both to shreds over, _and over_ , **and over** , **_AND OVER AGAIN_**!"

Flowey's entire body crept into view from the shadows, making horrible, sickly noises as it did so.

I stepped forward, ignoring the worried look Frisk gave me.

My hair covered my eyes, and I felt that old grin creep over my face.

"Hey, Flowey, would'ja look at you now!" I said, and Flowey looked somewhat confused.

"What are you..?"

"You finally got arms! Took my advice, did'ja?" I asked with a happy grin, arching a brow at him.

"Heheheh... Yeah, I did." Flowey grinned. "AND NOW I'LL USE ONE TO SMASH YOU."

He rose one giant plant arm into the air over me.

My hair covered my eyes, and I grinned.

Flowey swung down at me, and I reached up, feeling ink swirl in my sleeve.

Flowey laughed hysterically.

His laughter stopped when he realized his hand had stopped.

"... Uh..?" Flowey's eyes widened, ink creeping up his arm. A giant ink hand had caught his arm.

"Hey, Flower... Quick question." Flowey gulped as a light red glow came from under the shadow of my hair. From my left eye.

"On a scale of one to ten, how attached are you to this arm?" I tilted my head to the side, that grin still on my face.

"U-uh... Ten..?" Flowey said, sweat showing on his screen as he felt ink wrap around his shoulder. Or, whatever was connecting that plant arm thing to the rest of him.

The ink tightened, and Flowey roared in agony as his arm was torn from his body.

Frisk gasped in shock, and my grin remained, green blood splattering across my face.

 **"Not anymore."  
**

* * *

 **And Cter is not happy with Flowey.  
**

 **Anyway, I'll be on Spring break for the rest of the week, and the story is closing in on it's end, so I'd like to have it at least close to finished by the end of Spring Break. Which means that so long as the flow of reviews keeps up, I'll update as fast as I can.**

 **Unfortunately, my family seems pretty determined to keep me from getting to type, but I still put just about all of my free time into it.**

 **Random Fun Fact: I actually made a Cter version of Stronger Than You from Steven Universe after watching the Sans version of it on Youtube.**

 **I also made a Cter version of All Star after catching up with the comic Ask Frisk and Company.**

 **Obviously, These things probably won't end up in the story. But I did consider it, just because I thought it'd be funny.**

 **Another Fun Fact: If I had any idea how to make a good Unitale battle, I would have definitely made one for Cter by now.**

 **But since writing is all that I'm even moderately good at, this is all we got.**

 **Anyway, please Favorite, Follow, and Review. And I hope to see you soon with another chapter.**

 **(Did that sound as cheesy as it felt?)**

 **XWolf26, out**


	13. Chapter 13: Flowers

**Thanks go to Noob6, 17nicholasc, Kajimei, MFSL, Midnightsalem, TheShapeshifter100, Wolfie, and RockinRootbeer for your reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale  
**

* * *

"GHHAAAAH!" Flowey roared, slipping and falling onto his face, only having one arm to keep himself up.

I whipped my hand to the left, throwing his arm into the black abyss surrounding us.

"Y-you... You aren't supposed to be able to..." Flowey's eyes widened as I placed my hands in my pockets, walking slowly towards him.

"Gaster pulled me out of the Timeline as the RESET hit. I kept my powers." I explained as Flowey tried desperately to get back up.

"I'd speed it up if I were you, flower." I stomped down, and vines shot from Flowey's back, grabbing onto something in the air and pulling him up just as giant pens shot from the ground where he once was.

Flowey snarled, his giant mouth opening and sending a beam of energy exploding down towards me.

I kept my hands in my pockets, staring up at the beam racing towards me, my jacket blowing in the wind from the blast as its light became more and more apparent on my face.

Four Beat Blasters appeared in front of me, spinning and blasting at the blast coming down towards me, pushing it back towards Flowey!

Flowey's eyes widened, and vines came from the stump that was left of his right arm, forming another arm.

He held up both arms as the blast reached him, blocking it.

I smirked lightly as Flowey roared, throwing his arms to the side and breaking the blast apart.

As he did this, a wave of paper airplanes shot at him, and he rose his arms defense once more.

His eyes widened as he felt the vines holding him to the ceiling be cut instead of him, and he plummeted towards the ground.

"Keep your eyes on me, idiot." I told him, watching him fall right onto a pile of pens.

Flowey roared, smashing them away.

"You IDIOT! It doesn't matter how magical you are! You still aren't strong enough to beat me like thi-" The space bar smashed across the back of Flowey's head, jarring him for a moment as a giant eraser came from below him, slamming into his face and throwing him back through the air.

"AAAAAAAHHH! Damn it!" Flowey roared, firing another beam at Frisk and I.

I brought up one hand, a wall of keys blocking the beam from Frisk and I.

"So, I started this fight off pretty metal, huh?" I smirked at Frisk, who was clearly surprised.

"Now whaddaya say we show this flower how it's done?" I said, offering my fist to Frisk for a fist bump.

"... Just don't kill him, alright?" Frisk said, and I nodded as they tapped my fist with theirs.

I lowered the wall, and Frisk shot forward, pulling back their knife.

Flowey shot out a blast of vines to stab Frisk, but a wall of keys blocked it, and Frisk jumped up onto them, running up the vines at Flowey.

Flowey opened his mouth to shoot a beam at them, when ink wrapped around his mouth, snapping it closed.

Frisk jumped up, stabbing their knife right into the crack on Flowey's screen left from the giant eraser slamming into it.

Electricity shot through the air, Flowey letting out a mocking "Ah!" of pain.

Frisk jumped back, landing on a Beat Blaster and kneeling, holding on tight as it fired at Flowey.

Flowey swung at it, and Frisk jumped from it onto a slide made of ink, the Beat Blaster disappearing before Flowey hit it.

Flowey's face was suddenly replaced with a light blue heart and the word 'WARNING'.

Giant knives suddenly shot down at us, and I tried my best to block them as Frisk jumped back to me.

"Good thing these things are just giant hunks of plastic!" I said, an ink whip slicing through one as it shot down at us.

It sliced into two, both pieces exploding into the ground next to us.

Frisk ran forward suddenly, jumping and pressing the ACT button that floated by.

A cry for help rang through the abyss...

The knives turned to giant band-aids, floating towards us and restoring our energy.

I'll admit, just what I'd been doing so far was getting tiring.

Giant Venus Flytraps appeared at our sides, and giant locust began flying by us into them.

I slashed them away with ink whips, sweat forming on my brow as I did so, Frisk staying close as I kept the bugs back.

"Incoming!" Frisk pointed up, and Beat Blasters quickly blasted away the bombs with Flowey's face painted on them falling towards us.

I created a stair case of giant erasers, Frisk running up it towards Flowey's face.

They flipped their knife around, the bottom facing down as they jumped, stabbing into Flowey's screen, sliding down it as Flowey let out another mocking 'ah'.

They pulled the knife free, back flipping off of Flowey as he attempted to swat them off, smacking himself in the face.

Flowey shook his head, laughing before his face became an orange heart.

Giant fists in Tough Gloves rained from the sky.

"Jesus Chri!-" I jumped back as a fist exploded into the ground before me, throwing me back through the air.

Frisk jumped and dodged around them, waiting for the ACT button.

My eyes widened as I spotted it, and I jumped onto an eraser, which shot up through the air towards it, where I jumped, pressing it.

I heard the plea for help as I plummeted towards the ground, and a green hand caught me, restoring my health and energy once more.

I saw something similar happen to Frisk as we regrouped once again, waiting for Flowey's next attack.

Flowey shot giant X's at us, and pens came from the ground, skewering the X's and forming a wall to block the ones to come after them.

Flowey laughed, shooting another beam of energy at us.

I grabbed Frisk, shooting ink from my sleeve and grabbing a pen in the distance, shooting off towards it and avoiding the beam.

I skidded to a stop, setting Frisk down and raising one arm, pens shooting from the ground and into Flowey's underside once more.

Flowey roared in anger, turning his beam towards us.

A Beat Blaster appeared right next to the mouth it shot from, blasting into the side of it and stopping it from continuing towards us.

Flowey roared, a vine shooting out at us.

The vine shot through my right shoulder, my eyes widening in pain as I saw my health bar drop.

I grit my teeth, grabbing the vine.

Ink shot up the vine, tearing it up as it went.

It went all the way up to Flowey's face, spiraling up and drilling down through one of his shoulders.

"An eye for an eye, flower." I said, holding my wounded shoulder as Flowey's screen flashed a dark blue heart.

Stars floated just above our heads as giant ballet shoes slammed down towards us.

I held up a ceiling of keys, only able to hold up my left arm.

I winced as the ceiling shook, shoes slamming down on it.

Frisk waited nervously, before finally seeing the ACT button.

They shot forward, jumping and pressing the button.

The ceiling of stars became musical notes falling towards us, landing on us and healing us.

I watched the hole in my shoulder seal and my clothes heal the hole that was punched in them, and once again I found the energy to keep up the fighting.

Flowey shot a wave of vines down at me, and as I jumped up, I found myself right back there again.

This time when I jumped up, narrowly dodging, I threw one arm forward, sending a spike of ink right through Flowey's right eye on his screen, making him shriek in pain.

It was clear his health bar was too high for anything to actually kill him.

I pulled myself forward on the ink spike, pulling back one fist as pens once again formed around my fist, like they had in my last fight using magic.

I threw my fist forward, stabbing through the screen. Ink shot from between my fingers, forming more fists and ramming repeatedly into Flowey's face.

Flowey shook his head, throwing me off and towards the ground. I landed, skidding on my feet before the save was loaded, and I skidded this time, doing a back flip and catching myself on one hand before vines shot from the ground, and I jumped away just in time, making in X with my arms and blocking a few slashes.

I landed, skidding as Blood dripped from my arms.

Frisk jumped up, slicing a bug in half as it raced towards me.

We watched as Flowey's face become a purple heart, before giant notebooks floated at our sides.

Words like 'Death' and 'Despair' flew by, and Frisk and I jumped out of the way of them.

I saw the ACT button, and ran towards it, jumping and sliding over the word 'HATRED' before pressing it.

The words changed to words like 'Hope' and 'Life', and the cuts on my arms healed as they hit me.

Vines shot all around us, and I looked to Frisk, who nodded once.

I grabbed Frisk with an ink whip, throwing them through the air at Flowey as they roared, pulling back their knife.

They slashed by Flowey's face, and Flowey's eyes widened as the glass shattered.

Frisk landed with a roll behind him, facing him and holding their knife out to the side as he turned around to blast them.

A giant eraser came down, smashing his second mouth and keeping him trapped in place.

Pens shot from the ground under him, stabbing him as he flailed, trying to get free.

He bombed the giant pencil enough to snap it in two, the eraser falling off of his second mouth and allowing him up.

His face became the green heart as giant frying pans loomed over us, dumping fire down towards us.

I blasted the fire away with Beat Blasters, Frisk staying next to me as we made a dome of not fire.

Frisk looked around, spotting the ACT button.

I made a ceiling for them in the fire, and they ran to it, pressing it quickly.

The fire became green eggs. But no ham to be found...

Once again, my quickly drained energy was replenished.

I was instantly bringing up walls of keys, flamethrowers scorching them to melted plastic.

Frisk grabbed me this time, running forward at Flowey, away from the fire.

"Get him!" Frisk said, and I was surprised as they threw me forward, right at Flowey.

"For the Underground!" Frisk yelled from behind me.

"And for Asgore!" I said, ink shooting from my hood and slashing away oncoming vines and giant bugs.

I snapped, a Beat Blaster appearing behind me as ink swirled around my pen, turning it into a giant spear.

"SUCK IT, JABRONI!" I stabbed the spear directly into one of Flowey's giant eyes on his second mouth, making him roar in pain.

The Beat Blaster fired, taking off a corner of the TV head he head, making him stumble back and slip on his giant hands, smashing down onto the ground.

I jumped back, holding my ink spear out to the side as what was left of Flowey's face became a golden heart.

A giant gun appeared above us, and I slashed away giant bullets with ink.

The gun fired a lot faster than I remembered it firing in the Game, keeping Frisk and I pinned there as the ACT button was shot out across the room.

Frisk glanced at me, and I glanced at them.

I reached out, ink shooting from my sleeve and grabbing the box, pulling it towards us as Frisk ran towards it, preparing to press it.

The gun aimed at Frisk just as they pressed the button.

The call for help went out just as the giant bullet slammed into their back, throwing them across the room.

"Frisk!" I ran across the room to them, exhausted from slashing away bullets and stabbing Flowey.

I noted that _Finale_ had begun playing as the souls all came from what was left of the TV that was now Flowey's head.

The souls swirled around us, each taking the form of their human.

"Sorry about uh... Throwing knives at you n'stuff... Give this flower freak a pounding, alright? For us?" A girl maybe four or five years younger than me said, holding out her hands and sending more of those healing band-aids. She wore the faded ribbon, which no longer looked so faded.

"Yeah, show that freak what happens when you mess with Humans!" A teenager, maybe seventeen, wearing Tough Gloves and the manly bandanna said as he grinned happily, giving us a thumbs up and sending those green gloves at us.

"We'll help you to dance on his grave." A girl maybe a year older than me said, grinning almost creepily as she wore that tutu and danced in ballet shoes with a knife at the end. Something told me she wasn't exactly a pacifist. She held out one hand, sending those healing notes at us.

"Something tells me we would have gotten along pretty well... Heh..." A shorter boy wearing large glasses said, looking to the pen I held, though it was still in spear mode. "Don't make the mistake I did, don't give up." They held open their notebook, kind words floating from it and healing us as well.

"We can serve up delicious victory together!" For once, this wasn't a child. Granted, her slight hunch in her old age still made her about child size. Heavily wrinkled, she smiled, wearing a familiar apron and a chef's hat while holding a pan that was missing the burn mark on it. She flipped green eggs from her frying pan to heal us.

"Wrangle that Flower Punk you two!" A boy about our age dressed in in a cowboys clothes shot at us with a familiar gun, shooting clovers at us instead. "And tell Undyne to stop usin' my favorite nickname 'fore I come back and take her other eye!"

They disappeared, and we looked back to Flowey as he stood, glaring darkly at us.

 _*Flowey's defenses drop to 0!_

Flowey roared, firing a beam at as as we ran at him from the sides, Frisk pulling back their knife as I pulled back my spear.

Frisk jammed their knife into the eye on their side, and I jammed my spear into the eye on my side.

Flowey roared, lifting both arms to smash us, only for ink to come down from the abyss above and wrap around his arms, yanking them up as pens, bigger than any I'd summoned before, shot up, stabbing through Flowey.

"AH!" Flowey yelled it like he meant it this time.

Frisk jumped from pen to pen, jumping up and slicing at Flowey's face, cutting off another chunk of the TV.

Flowey tore his arms from the ink that held them, and as he was about to throw them down, giant erasers came down, smashing each of them to the ground and pinning him as more giant pens shot up, stabbing through him.

Flowey flailed futilely. "NO! I can't lose! I am a God! A GOD!"

I jumped up, crossing my arms as I stood on Flowey's face, his eyes crossing to see me there.

"..." Flowey watched as Beat Blasters appeared throughout the sky behind me, all of them charging.

"Oh Flowey, when will you learn?" I arched a brow, that red glow returning to my left eye as fear appeared in Flowey's.

 **" T_H_E_R_E_'_S_O_N_L_Y_O_N_E_G_O_D_H_E_R_E_."**

The blasts fired, and I disappeared from Flowey's face.

I reappeared next to Frisk, not entirely sure how I moved that fast as I grabbed Frisk, getting down and bringing up wall after wall of keys and ink.

A white flash over took the area, shattering the black abyss we floated in.

"... F-fine..." Flowey said as the wall fell, and we stood to see what was left of his Giant body, laying defeated.

"I-... I'll just load my save and..." He looked over, seeing the words "LOAD FAILED" In big bold letters.

"... What." It wasn't even a question.

The souls escaped from what was left us his TV head, floating outside of him and taking the form of the other humans once more.

"The souls..?!" Flowey said, watching each of them prepare for a fight.

"Whippersnappers like you are how we got ourselves into this predicament in the first place." The chef said, pointing her cane at Flowey.

"And I'm a'thinkin' it's time somebody brought a little Justice back to this place." The cowboy placed a tooth pick in his mouth.

"You think you can just use me and get away with it?" The Writer grit his teeth.

"That's what I'd call a no-no, mister flower meanie." The little girl pointed her toy knife at Flowey.

"You picked the wrong humans to make mad." The ballet dancer grinned, shaking her head and crossing her arms.

"Heheheh..." The Boxer punched his palm. "Pay back time."

This was so much cooler than in game.

"NOOOO!" Flowey exclaimed, his body exploding and falling apart.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO OBEY ME! STOP! NOOOO!"

Frisk and I covered our eyes from the flash, Flowey's roars slowly becoming the screeches of a tiny flower.

We looked up, watching the souls wave as they disappeared.

"Thank you." The little girl said, smiling with some tears.

"About time." The old chef laughed, waving goodbye as she too disappeared.

"You wouldn't mind completing my dream for me... Would you?" The Writer questioned, and I shook my head, making him smile. "Don't lose sight of it."

"Hey kid, you looked pretty good in my tutu." The Ballet Dancer smiled at Frisk. "Feel free to keep it."

"I wonder if they've got boxing matches where we're going?!" The Boxer said with an inhuman amount of hype.

The Ballet Dancer sighed and shook her head at his words as they disappeared, smiling lightly.

"Always stand up for what's right you two!" The Cowboy said, tossing down one last four leaf clover, which I caught.

We gave them all a thumbs up as they disappeared, saying our thanks as they said theirs. _Finale_ faded out.

I sighed, smiling lightly with Frisk before we both looked over to Flowey, who was looking down, dead silent.

Our smiles faded, and we stepped over to him, past all of the rubble left.

The FIGHT button and the MERCY button appeared, and Frisk shot me a glare as I jokingly reached for the FIGHT button.

I sighed, and we both pressed the MERCY button.

* * *

Sans leaned against the doorway into the Throne Room as we reappeared outside of Asgore's Throne Room.

"Well, we better go get Undyne's letter and start this whole... Mess..?" We stopped in front of Sans, who looked over at us with missing pupils.

"Uh... H-hey, Sans, what's up?" I asked nervously, fearing the answer.

"... He's coming."

* * *

I was too busy sweating profusely to focus on delivering Undyne's letter, the date with Alphys in which Frisk COMPLETELY threw me under the bus and left me to be the only one at the door when she answered it, or hearing Undyne and Alphys basically get together in front of me.

So even though I'd finished fighting Flowey an hour and a half ago, this horribly awkward... Thing that was happening was still by far the worst part of my day so far.

And the sh!t I got from River Person when they saw me coming back to Hotland alone and clearly not happy was also obscene.

I think they just like screwing with me specifically.

I stomped into Alphys' Lab, seeing Frisk waiting for me.

"So, you ready for the True Lab?" They asked.

"If by ready for the true lab, you mean ready to sit up here and eat Alphys's Ramen Noodles while you deal with the True Lab, then yes." I said, and Frisk looked surprised.

"What? But we do everything together-"

"Apparently not that Alphys date."

"Well you can't have a three person date!"

"You could have at least third wheeled!"

"Nobody likes a third wheel!"

"Whatever!" I said. "Bottom line is that I'll be waiting at New Home for you to finish up that freaky crap down there. Because I will have a heart attack down there."

"... Fiiiiiiiiiiiine." They rolled their eyes. "Since you're a big baby."

"And don't you forget it." I said before they went through the door to the True Lab.

"Just call me if anything goes wrong, alright?" I told them, and they nodded as the door shut.

"..." I sighed, walking over to Alphys' table and looking through piles of her notes while I cooked some Instant Noodles.

"They're better raw, y'know." Chara said, making me jump.

"God damn, can't I have five minutes to myself to look through Alphys' stuff while I eat her food?!" I said, holding my chest as Chara laughed.

"Caught you off guard, huh?" They said as I found a pile of what seemed to be fanfictions and shipping, picking them up and sifting through them.

"Look, it's been a long day and it's not even anywhere close to over yet." I said, walking past them to the cooking noodles, stirring them and adding the flavor packet.

"Do you have anything important to say- *Sluuurp* Or are you just here?" I said with a mouth full of noodles.

"Can't I just have one more friendly hello before things get serious?" They grinned.

"Nope." I said, sitting on Alphys' table and reading through titles of fanfictions.

"Let's see... Alphdyne, Alphdyne, Alphdyne, Alphdyne... Ooh, Pappyton, Mettagore, Alphgore..."

"... Is this what you're like as a real person?" They asked, clearly bored.

"Eyup, just some clown who spends way too much time with Fanfictions." I said, taking another bite of noddles. "Hm... I wonder if I'm in any of these."

"Don't you have to fight something in like... An hour?" They asked, crossing their arms.

"I learned last timeline that freaking out isn't gonna get me anywhere. Only keeping a level head and trying to be happy will keep from the edgy."

"The edgy?"

"The edgy- Oh snap!" I said, picking up one labeled 'Ctans'. "I actually didn't expect to be in any of these."

"How can you _want_ to be in any of those horrible writings?" Chara asked, baffled as I opened up the notebook, reading.

"Oh man, this is cringe in paper form." I laughed. "Oh god, it's getting so gay so quick!" I laughed, flipping through page after page.

They stood there, baffled as I laughed, eating noddles and reading that putrid story. _Right in front of them_.

"How did she write this so fast? I mean, she only learned of my existence like, a week ago at best." I said, shaking my head as I read with a mouth full of food.

"Oh, here's another one." I said, putting the other one on hold. "Oh god, Monstcter Kidter." I laughed, shaking my head.

"This is exactly what I needed to take my mind off of-"

The sound of pots and pans being thrown on the ground jarred me from my thoughts.

Chara had thrown what I cooked the noodles in on the ground, along with Alphys's tiny stove.

"Do you think I'm a joke?!" They asked. "Do you think I won't kill you?"

"..." I sighed, my smile fading as I set my daily dose of cringe down.

"Why don't you have a look behind you?" I said, and they turned around, eyes widening.

A Beat Blaster floated there, silently awaiting command.

"That's been there the whole time, in case you did something stupid." I said, frowning as I hopped off of the counter, setting my empty bowl down and picking up what they knocked over.

"To be honest, I still don't trust you, and I still don't like you in the slightest." I said, standing up straight after setting everything down and shooting them a glare.

"Happy now?" I asked, smirking lightly as they grinned.

'Heh... Your little act almost fooled me for a second. But I'm never wrong..." They said, once again disappearing.

"I'll see you soon, Cter..."

I shook my head, going back to Alphys's writing. "That kid has got issues..."

Now, where was I?" I said, walking towards the Core while reading.

I leaned against the wall of the elevator, shaking my head as I read, laughing lightly.

I had another short talk with Burgerpants, before continuing through the Core.

I got into the elevator, and found Frisk already in it.

"Oh, hey." I said, and they shot me a glare.

"Oh come on, you've dealt with amalgamates alone before." I said, and Frisk shook their head.

"Does not make that okay." They said, and I laughed.

"Whoopsy daisy, I guess."

"We need to finish this up quickly..." Frisk said, just before something malfunctioned in the elevator, and as red lights flashed, it plummeted.

There was a crash, and everything went black.

* * *

 _S-stop..._

I reached out weakly, my vision fading in and out.

Their feet continued away, blood dripping down from something they were holding.

My hand was coated in blood, my eyes slowly closing.

 _Please..._

I forced my weak hand to pull me after them, vision blurry as I reached up slowly to them.

 _I... I can't..._ My hand fell to the ground, and I landed face first in the blood pooling under me.

Everything faded to black.

* * *

My eyes snapped open. I was laying outside of the elevator, Frisk shaking me to wake me up.

"... Huh? Oh, hey..." I sat up, rubbing my head.

"C'mon, we've gotta go." Frisk told me, helping me up.

"Right, right..."

We took the elevator to the hallway outside of the Judgement Hall, going through it once again and soon enough making it to Asgore's throne room.

I was glad to see Asgore alive and kicking once again.

And as he prepared to destroy our Mercy buttons once more, a fire ball blasted him aside.

"What a horrid creature, picking on poor, defenseless children." Toriel said, stepping from the shadows and putting the hood of her cloak down.

I had to resist the urge to yell out 'Goat Mom!' and throw my arms into the air when Toriel arrived.

Toriel scolded Asgore for a moment, before Undyne burst into the room.

"Nnnnggggaaaahh! Humans, Asgore, nobody fight or I'll-" Undyne stopped, looking with confusion up to Toriel.

"Oh, hello. I am Toriel. Are you another one of the humans' friends?" Toriel asked.

"Uh... Yeah..?" Undyne said, before walking over to Asgore. "Asgore, is that your ex?" She whispered, tears streaming down Asgore's face.

"That's rough, buddy."

"H-hey! Stop! Nobody fight each other!" Alphys burst into the room as well, before looking around with confusion.

"Oh, hello. Are you another friend? I am Toriel." Toriel smiled.

"U-um... H-h-hi!" Alphys said, before looking back to us. "There's two of them?!" She whispered to us.

"HEY! Nobody fight anybody!" Papyrus jumped in through the window. "If Anyone fights anyone, then I'll! Be forced! To ask Undyne for help!"

"Hello!" Toriel greeted.

"Um... Hello, your majesty!" Papyrus leaned over to me. "Hey, human, did Asgore shave? And... Clone himself?" Papyrus asked, and I laughed lightly.

"YO! Nobody fight!" Monster Kid said, also jumping into the room. "Uh... I mean..."

"Yes, this story has had enough bloodshed!" Mettaton said as he entered as well.

"Fighting... Is not... cUUUTE!" Temmie said, also entering the room.

"Wa ha ha! Fluffybuns, ya gotta know there's a better solution." Gerson laughed, keeping himself up with his cane.

"Whoa, this place is getting crowded." Sans said, grinning as he looked to the side.

"! That voice!" Toriel rushed over to Sans, beginning their usual conversation.

"Ahuhuhu~ Asgore, you can't kill my loyal costumers." Muffet said, stepping from the shadows with a few spiders.

Lesser Dog barked, licking Frisk happily.

"Hey! Nobody move!" Doggo demanded as he entered the room as well.

"You can't just kill puppies! Even when they're not really puppies!" Dogamy and Dogaressa said in unison.

Greater Dog barked in agreement.

"No... No one with a voice like that should have to die..!" Shyren said with confidence.

"My children, it seems as though you'll have to stay here a little longer than we expected." Toriel said, everyone standing in front of us.

"But looking at all the great friends you have made, I think... I think you will be happy here." Toriel said, and Frisk and I smiled.

Sans looked at a message on his phone, his pupils disappearing.

As Papyrus explained that a 'tiny flower' helped him get here, Sans disappeared, reappearing right behind me.

"We gotta go." He said seriously, placing a hand on my shoulder as we suddenly disappeared.

* * *

"W-w-wow." Error looked to the side, grinning.

"Is **ThiS** really all y-y-you guys could **_MUSteR_**?" He laughed, shaking his head at Grillby and Gaster.

"I'm a little disappointed."

Grillby looked nervously to his phone, waiting for some sort of response.

"Where are they?!" Gaster whispered nervously to Grillby, who shrugged.

"I hope we aren't late?" Sans asked as we suddenly appeared, and I stumbled lightly.

"Dude, you can't just suddenly teleport m-... Oh." I looked up to see Error floating there, grinning right at me.

"Well hey, **_PENCiL PUSHer. I was_** _afraid yOu Wouldn'T maKE i **t**_." Error said, and my eyes narrowed.

"Ya sure you don't wanna run while ya can?" I asked, smirking. "There's four of us, and one of you."

"C-c-c-correction." Error said, holding up his hands, bringing four puppets from the darkness.

"There's five of me, and four of you." Error grinned.

"... Me and my big mouth."

"H-heheh..." Error grinned, his eyes widening.

 ** _"COME AND GET ME!"_**

Sans disappeared, reappearing behind Error with a Gaster Blaster, aiming one hand at his back as it prepared to fire.

Sans suddenly jumped back, watching someone in a green hoodie land where he was, pulling their knife out of the ground.

"..." They twitched slightly as they were forced up right, right eye glowing red as they stared into Sans' soul. They grinned, black liquid dripping from their eyes.

"... I just can't escape ya, huh, kiddo?" Sans shook his head, his left eye glowing blue as he prepared to fight Storyshift Chara.

* * *

Giant hands appeared behind Gaster, aiming their fingers at Error before Gaster suddenly jumped back, bones shooting from the ground underneath him.

"..." Gaster watched as Disbelief Papyrus sauntered from the shadows, blue strings wrapped around his soul like they were around Chara's.

Papyrus held his blade out to the side, staring with empty eyes at Gaster.

Gaster's eyes narrowed, Gaster Blasters appearing behind him with the giant hands as Papyrus summoned his own Gaster Blasters.

"Heh... Too bad, child." Gaster said, smirking.

"You're only half as powerful as me."

* * *

Grillby shot forward at Error, before his soul shifted to blue, and he was slammed into the ground.

His eyes narrowed, and he looked up to see Papyrus standing in an orange hoodie, hands in his pockets. The dead eyes of all of Error's puppets.

He held a cigarette in his teeth, which were clenched tightly together.

"..." Grillby stood, dusting himself off as his soul returned to it's normal color.

"... Well, alright then." He said, pushing up his glasses and rolling up his sleeves.

"I'm not sure why you feel the need to smoke, you don't have lungs." Grillby questioned, getting no response from the puppet.

"But my bar has a strict no smoking policy..." Grillby's fire became blue with heat.

"And I carry the same policy."

* * *

"Peekaboo!" I exclaimed, shooting up behind Error and pulling back my pen spear.

My soul switched to blue, and I was thrown back through the air.

"Damn it!" I grit my teeth as I flipped in air, landing on my feet and skidding back.

My eyes narrowed, and a smirk tugged at my lips as I watched what seemed to be Sans saunter from the shadows.

He wore a red jacket, grinning with sharp teeth, one of which was gold.

"Well... Let's get started, shall we?" I held up one hand, snapping as pens and Beat Blasters appeared floating behind me, Gaster Blasters with red eyes floating behind him.

"This is fine, really." I placed my hands in my pockets, ink swirling behind me.

 **"I never really liked UnderFell anyway."  
**

* * *

 **Okay, not sure who made Disbelief Papyrus, but Underswap was made by Underswap on Tumblr, Storyshift was made by VoltraTheLively, and Underfell was made by FluffyPandaShibaa.  
**

 **I'm pretty sure those are accurate. If you just search the AU's name I'm sure you'll find it.**

 **Anyway, already half way done with next chapter, so if I can get a good amount of reviews by tomorrow, I should be able to have it finished and post it.**

 **I'm pretty ready to type this fight with Error, and everything that comes after it.**

 **I mean... Uh...**

 **So please, Favorite, Follow, and Review!**

 **I really can't wait to see your reactions to what I have planned...**

 **XWolf26, out**


	14. Chapter 14: Derailed

**Thanks go to Ihascake12345, Kajimei, Icebobbacle, Noob6, WHAT THE BIMPS, Mitsuyuki fan, I guest as much, Guest, and PizzaCatDavid.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale  
**

* * *

I brought up a dome of keys around me, blocking the red beams from Sans' Gaster Blasters.

My Beat Blasters blasted his Gaster Blasters to the side, and I burst through my wall of keys towards him, stabbing at him with my spear.

He disappeared, reappearing behind me and throwing me to the side.

I landed with a roll, jumping to my feet before jumping into the air, throwing both hands down at him and making pens rain down towards him.

The top half of a Gaster Blaster appeared above him, blocking the pens before he disappeared, one pen piercing the skull before he appeared behind me, pressing one hand to my back as a bone shot from his sleeve, tearing through my flesh and out from my abdomen.

He pulled the bone back, grabbing hold of me with a blue heart and whipping me into the ground.

I got up slowly, holding my wound and coughing blood.

I drank a cup of Sea Tea, turning my music on through my head phones. My Megalovania addiction could finally fit a fight perfectly.

And with that speed boost...

Bones shot out from the ground beneath me, and Sans' eyes seemed to widen when I fazed away from that area.

"Gotcha!" I appeared above him, and he jumped back just as I stabbed my spear into the ground.

He fired at me with a Gaster Blaster as Ink shot from the ground in front of me, hardening and blocking the attack.

I hunched over as I shot off at him again, stabbing at him as he teleported away, appearing behind me and bringing up a patch of bones beneath me, which were blocked by an eraser suddenly popping up between me and the bones.

I spun around, swinging at Sans with one arm as ink shot from my sleeve, slicing at him as he disappeared once again.

My heart became blue, and I slammed face first into the ground, jumping up just before bones shot from the ground where I was.

I threw my spear at Underfell, who disappeared, my spear sticking into the ground as I appeared next to it, tearing it from the ground and spinning it, aiming it at UF Sans.

"... Alright, I'll admit." I smirked lightly. "You're slightly more annoying than I thought you'd be."

* * *

Grillby brought up a wall of flames, blocking Gaster Blasters.

Grillby shot through the wall of fire, pulling back one flaming fist and throwing it at US Papyrus, who disappeared, reappearing behind Grillby and bringing up a patch of bones into him.

"... You picked the wrong guy." Grillby said, standing in the bones unscathed.

The bones around him burned to ashes in his blue flames, and he straightened his tuxedo.

"I'm much too hot for those kind of attacks." Grillby smirked, before jumping back as a Gaster Blaster blasted into the ground where he once was.

Grillby skidded, holding his arms out to the side as they became lines of fire, which shot across the ground towards Papyrus, who jumped, hands remaining in his pockets.

More Gaster Blasters fired down at Grillby, who stood ready.

* * *

Gaster ducked and dodged around Disbelief Papyrus' stabs, a giant hand grabbing Papyrus from behind.

Papyrus's bones shifted, stabbing outward and through the hand, breaking it apart.

"... Not even I knew skeletons could do that..." Gaster said, confused before jumping back, bones shooting out of the ground.

He threw one hand down, a Gaster Blaster appearing next to him and firing down at Papyrus, who brought up a giant sternum, blocking the blast with it.

Gaster opened a portal below him, falling through it and appearing behind Papyrus, now holding a bone club.

He spun the club, swinging down at Papyrus, who spun around, blocking it with his blade before jumping back.

Gaster sighed, throwing his club away as a portal opened next to him, and out of it he pulled a blade similar to Papyrus's.

"This is truly going no where fast..." Gaster muttered.

* * *

"And here I thought I was done almost getting stabbed." Sans said, matrix ducking under a slice before popping up behind StoryShift Chara and catching them with a blue heart, whipping them to the side and threw one of the many clocks floating in the area.

"Kinda ironic, now you're the one blockin' me." Sans grinned, looking to the side before disappearing as they stabbed down at him.

They jumped back as bones shot from the ground beneath them, turning around just in time to get Gaster Blasted back through the air.

Sans watched as they stumbled to their feet, staring blankly as they ate some random food, restoring their health.

"I guess it doesn't matter what universe your from, you're always gonna be stocked with those things..." Sans said, only slightly annoyed.

* * *

I jumped forward at Sans, who jumped back, two Baster Blasters appearing at his sides and blasting down at me, two beams from Beat Blasters shooting up at the blasts, the blasts staying equal before the Beat Blasters and Gaster Blasters disappeared once again.

Ink shot from my sleeve at him, splitting apart and flanking him before converging on him, all eight points that it'd split into stabbing down at him before he disappeared, reappearing behind me once again.

I back flipped as he tried the same back stab from earlier, landing behind him and stabbing as he disappeared, catching him through the ribs.

"?!" I was surprised to see him still standing perfectly fine.

"S-surprised?" Error asked, and I looked back up to him.

"C'mon, you didn't think I'd let my puppets stay so weak, did'ja?" Error said, moving his fingers with surprising ease to move all of his puppets.

"M-m-my PoWeR runs through TheM."

"... Shet!" I said, before jumping back, bones shooting up from the ground whee I once was.

I landed with a skid, placing one hand on the ground before shooting forward, stabbing at Sans, who jumped up over me.

Beat Blasters appeared at his sides, firing immediately.

"Ha! Gotcha!" I said, pointing at the smoke in the air.

I suddenly disappeared, bones shooting from the ground behind me once again.

I appeared behind UF Sans, stabbing down at him with my spear.

He spun around, blocking it with a bone, sweating as he held it there with both hands.

He disappeared as pens shot from the ground diagonally from under me at him.

 _Damn it... There's no way I can keep up with that teleportation while trying to land enough hits on him... I wouldn't even be able to keep him on the ropes if it wasn't for my... Speed..? Ohoho Cter, you're a genius._

A done of keys and ink appeared around me, and I summoned a jug of sea tea.

"And Frisk said buying this would be a waste of money!" I laughed, opening the lid.

* * *

Gaster and Papyrus collided, flames rising behind them to meet Gaster Blasters.

Clangs rang from their bones as they stabbed and parried back and forth, Gaster holding one hand behind his back as he did so.

Papyrus suddenly pushed Gaster's blade aside, leaning forward and head butting the doctor, making him grunt in pain and stumble back, Papyrus bringing up one hand and making Bones shoot from the ground.

Gaster jumped back just in time, holding his face with his free hand, some blood running from a small crack in his skull.

"Now _that_ was rude."

Behind him, Chara was thrown through the air, spinning and landing on their feet, skidding before shooting off at Sans and stabbing at him.

Sans disappeared, reappeared behind them, and blasted them with a Gaster Blaster from above.

"... Uh, y'know, kid," Sans said somewhat nervously as they stood. "I uh, I'm used to there being a shatter and a flash after I do that."

They shot forward, slicing at Sans, who dodged by moving his head to the left, his jacket getting cut on the shoulder.

He brought up one hand as their knife holding hand was now over his shoulder, bones coming up from the ground and stabbing through them.

Sans quickly teleported away, appearing about thirty feet away from Chara.

He took a step forward, a line of fire shooting just behind him.

Grillby fired blast of fire after blast of fire at Papyrus, who kept disappearing, reappearing ready for the next blast.

Grillby suddenly jumped back, a Gaster Blaster exploding into the ground.

Papyrus appeared right in front of him, pulling back a bone club that glowed blue.

Grillby, still in motion, was smacked upside the head, the magic able to hit him.

Grillby stumbled back, bringing up a tornado of blue flames around Papyrus and encasing him in it.

"Gotcha." Grillby said in his monotone, before a flaming Papyrus stepped from the fire, staring at him with no pupils.

"... Of course." Grillby said, pushing up his glasses.

* * *

"C-c-c-c'mon Pencil Pusher, just come out and keep **_PlaYInG_**." Error grinned, Underfell Sans' Gaster Blasters exploding into the dome.

The dome suddenly disappeared, all that was left in its place being an empty jug.

"... Where did he..?" Error looked around, before feeling something tap on his shoulder.

"Heya." I stood, sipping from a cup of tea, holding a small plate under it.

Error flinched, jumping away as an Error Blaster shot down at me, dust exploding through the air.

"Heh... Shoulda st-uck to YouR fiGht with UnDERfeLL, kid." Error smirked.

He stopped, hearing a loud slurp behind him.

"Huh?" I said as he turned around to face me. "Oh, I'm sorry, were you saying something?" I grinned.

"G-g-gah!" Error disappeared, Underfell Sans reappearing in his place.

I disappeared as bones shot out from underneath me, reappearing behind Sans and stabbing my spear through his back, making him stumble forward.

"?! How did h-h-he get so FaST?" Error demanded to know as he watched, before jumping back, a Beat Blaster's beam exploding into the ground in front of him.

"Well, y'see, I used what I like to call the Gerson tactic." I stood on top of the Beat Blaster, arms crossed as I stared down at Error.

"My music already makes me faster, and combined with all of that Sea Tea I just drank... Well." I grinned.

I disappeared as one of UF's Gaster Blasters blasted at me, my Beat Blaster disappearing as I did so.

"You just never learn, do ya?" I said, appearing behind UF Sans and pulling back my spear.

He disappeared narrowly, and I reappeared after him, stabbing at him again as he jumped back, sticking my spear through his leg this time.

He stumbled, falling back and sliding.

"You're probably wondering why I'm not using my magic, right?" I said, my Trademark Pen, the one I came here with, loosing the spear as I put it back in my pocket.

Another knock off pen appeared, becoming an ink spear, which I grabbed from the air.

I disappeared as bones shot from the ground where I once was, appearing behind Sans.

"Well, it's simple." They disappeared, and I reappeared right with them.

"I'm faster than my magic now."

I stabbed my ink spear into UF's back, disappearing once more as he stumbled forward, appearing in front of him and stabbing another right through his shoulder, leaving it there like the other one.

I appeared above him, slamming one directly through his skull, making him fall backwards.

I watched him hit the ground, bouncing once.

I turned around to face Error, and as I did, UF Sans slowly reached up, pulling the spears from his body, his wounds healing.

"Hm?" I turned around, my eyes widening as I disappeared, Gaster Blasters destroying the ground where I once was.

"Oh, goody, they regenerate." I said, watching as Sans turned slowly to look at me, body creaking like that of a wooden puppet.

Puppet.

Hm...

I looked up at the strings holding him there, suddenly disappearing.

I reappeared next to the strings, pulling back my pen as ink formed a blade on it, using it to slice through the strings.

"... Uh oh." Error said, watching as UF Sans hit the ground, gasping for breath.

"What... The hell... Just happened?!"

* * *

"Huh..." Sans watched as Chara stood again, the chunk of their side that he'd taken off with a Gaster Blaster healing on its own.

"Well, that's a problem." Sans grinned, looking to the side before disappearing, letting them stab nothing but air.

"Hm..." He looked up at the strings. "There's an idea."

They shot at him again, and he disappeared, a Gaster Blaster firing down at them, making them jump into the air.

A Gaster Blaster appeared behind them, firing just above them and obliterating the strings.

Chara fell to the ground, landing on their side and gasping for breath.

"Well... This is... New..?" they sat up slowly, coughing once or twice.

They looked over at Error, and their eyes narrowed.

"Oh, right, now I remember..."

* * *

Gaster stabbed Papyrus several times, stepping forward as they backed up, continuing his onslaught.

Papyrus fell, landing on his back.

Gaster turned around, looking somewhat confused as he heard them rise behind him.

He spun around, blocking the slice down towards him, his eyes narrowing at a perfectly healed Papyrus.

"Go for the strings!" Sans yelled from the distance.

Gaster shrugged. "There's an idea."

He opened a portal below Papyrus, and as he fell in, he sliced forward, cutting the strings before Papyrus fell out below him, landing and looking around.

"What the..?"

* * *

Papyrus opened one palm at Grillby, a Gaster Blaster appearing behind him.

Grillby jumped up, getting the Gaster Blaster to change course and fire right through the strings, US Papyrus falling and landing on his feet, stumbling slightly.

"Heh... Whoa." Papyrus stumbled slightly, looking around. "Okay, maybe I shouldn't have went after him alone..."

"Hey, Grillby, where the hell are we?" He asked Grillby, who pointed to Error in the distance, watching with wide eyes as everyone gathered.

"... Having our last stand." Grillby said, and Papyrus shrugged.

"... Aight."

"SANS!" Disbelief Papyrus said, suddenly grabbing Sans and lifting him, hugging him tight.

"Whoa! Uh... Hey bro." Sans said, immediately figuring what had happened in this Papyrus's universe.

Why tell him the truth and bring him down? He'd cross that bridge when he got to it.

"So are we the only humans in this skeleton fest?" Storyshift Chara asked, and I shrugged.

"Well, there's a Fire Elemental, to be fair." I said, and they gave a 'heh' of agreement.

"So anybody gonna tell me what the hell is going on?" UF Sans asked, and Gaster put a hand on his shoulder.

"Well we're all united for one cause." He pointed at Error. "To kill that."

"That's the bastard who..." Sans' teeth grit as he glared at Error, his left eye glowing red.

"Destroyed your timeline? Yes, it is." Gaster said. "We're going to stop him from destroying anyone elses Timelines."

"Heheh... Count me in." Sans said, cracking his knuckles.

"O-o-oh no, you've all **_BanDed_** _togeTHEr_ to FIG **hT ME**." Error mocked. "Whatever will I do?"

"O-o-oh, I know!" Error held out his hands, strings shooting from them.

"I'LL JUST NAB YOU ALL!"

Grillby's fire formed a dome over us, blocking and burning the strings away.

"... Oh." Error looked to the side.

"Welcome to RC, Error." I said, pointing my spear at him.

"What does RC stand for?" Chara glanced over at me, arching a brow.

"Well it rhymes with Grape City." I said, and they nodded.

"Ah."

"Are we allowed to make that joke?" Sans asked, arching a brow at me.

"Just did." I shrugged.

"Oh I can hear the angry reviews now." Gaster said, rolling his eyes.

"Enough forth wall breaking!" I pointed to Error with my ink spear.

"Get him!"

Error jumped back, bones shooting from the ground before two Gaster Blasters, one blue and one red, fired at him, and he disappeared, reappearing further back, where I appeared behind him, stabbing at him.

He disappeared before I could catch him, reappearing right into a fire blast, which he shot back out of, scorch marks now on his bones as Gaster grabbed him, making his soul blue and smashing him into the ground.

He stood up slowly, eyes widened as he just barely dodged a stab, Chara slicing down at him as well as he jumped back, a Beat Blaster appearing above him and firing down as he jumped to the side, before Disbelief Papyrus appeared behind him, slicing at him just before he disappeared, cutting nothing but air.

"Where'd he go?" I asked, looking around.

Everyone looked around in confusion for a moment, before a sickly, glitching laughter echoed across the area.

"Y-y-you really thought you had me, huh?" Everyone's eyes widened at the army of Error Blasters floating above us.

"Did you r-r-really think I'd lose to some **_DIRTY GLITCHES_** like **YOU**?!"

I brought up a wall of keys and ink as fast as I could, everyone adding bones and fire and whatever else could possibly save us from this to the dome around us.

The blast hit, everything shook, and the strain was immense.

The barrier began to break down. Energy beams rained in.

Everything went to black.

* * *

My eyes opened slowly, vision still blurry as broken keys, fire, and bones laid around me.

I slowly pushed myself off the ground, looking around.

there was no dust laying anywhere, but...

Was I really the only one conscious right now?!

"W-w-well, **_PenciL PUshEr_** , looks like it's just _yOu_ and **mE**." Error grinned, standing at the other end of the rubble as I forced myself up, blood dripping from my right arm as it hung limp.

Blood ran from my forehead and into my right eye, making me snap it shut.

"C-c-c-ome on now, did you really think you STood a CHAnce?" He laughed, and I ate one of my pieces of Butterscotch pie.

"This isn't over." I said, left hand clenching into a fist.

"It's feeling pretty over to me-" Error jumped back, pens shooting from the ground beneath him before he summoned a giant red sternum, blocking the beam from a Beat Blaster.

I shot forward, roaring in anger as I pulled back an ink spear, my speed now gone.

I stopped dead, my eyes widening.

"Heheheh... HAHAHAHA!" Error burst into a hysterical, glitching laughter.

"G-g-gotcha!" Error mocked as I grit my teeth, trying in vain to move.

"Don't bother, PENcil PuSHEr." Error shook his head. "You're mine now."

 _No..! Damn it... I can't... I can't let this freak keep me like this..!_ I felt myself stand up straight, expression still straining for Control.

"Now, whaddaya say we go over there, and destroy that Timeline a yours?"

 _No! No no no!_ I thought with each forced step closer and closer back to my friends, all laying defeated.

Something shot by faster that I could see.

I felt the strings release me.

They landed, skidding slightly and stopping, back facing Error.

"So you're that freak everybody's been warning me about." They said, grinning over their shoulder at him.

"Well, I've gotta say, I like what you've done so far." They looked back to everyone laying unconscious and hurt.

"But unfortunately for you... Killing everyone is _my_ job." Their grip on their knife tightened as I placed one hand over my soul, still not quite able to process everything going on.

"And if anyone's gonna be making that idiot behind me their puppet, it'll be me." Chara said, grin widening as their right eye glowed with DETERMINATION.

* * *

Frisk almost couldn't completely focus on helping the Lost Souls before him.

They had a pretty good guess as to why Sans and Cter had disappeared.

They knew full well there wouldn't be any use of MERCY. Frisk knew somewhere deep down it wouldn't work anyway.

Frisk wasn't really sure just how powerful this Error guy was, but if he was strong enough to go around destroying Timelines, he was clearly strong enough to handle Cter and Sans.

Frisk jumped back from a rainbow beam, skidding on their feet and looking up at Asriel, who loomed over them, firing blasts down at Frisk, who continued to dodge.

* * *

"Well look who finally decided to show up." I said, picking up my pen spear and looking over to Chara.

"I wouldn't have had to if you weaklings weren't getting beaten so easily. Even that other me is pathetic." Chara rolled their eyes.

"You really do care." I said with sarcasm as we stood ready, pens and Beat Blasters appearing throughout the sky behind us.

 _Waters of Megalovania_ by _Botanic Sage_ began playing in the background.

"Just don't get in my way." They said, before shooting off the ground at Error.

They stabbed nothing but air as he disappeared, jumping back from an Error Blaster's blast and skidding, jumping up to avoid red bones shooting from the ground.

Error brought one hand down, three more Error Blasters firing at them while they were in air.

A wall of keys appeared before them, blocking the blast.

They glanced back at me, almost surprised before landing on the ground, shooting off at Error again.

Error ducked and dodged around stabs, jumping back as Pens shot from the ground beneath him before a Beat Blaster appeared right next to him, getting blasted to the side by an Error Blaster before it could fire.

Chara snarled, coming down from the air and slashing at Error, who jumped to the side, bringing up one giant bone and slamming it into their chest, throwing them back through the air.

It looked as though they were about to land on a patch of bones before an ink hand caught them, bringing them back to the ground.

"Maybe we should work out some sort of game plan?" I arched a brow at them.

"Don't need a game plan. Just gonna stab him." They said, before shooting off the ground at Error once more.

Error jumped back, Beat Blasters firing at him diagonally as Chara continued their sprint towards him, the smoke created by blasts now covering their way.

Error waited outside the smoke, the tip of their knife being the first thing he saw shoot from the smoke.

He moved his head to the side, their arm going right over his shoulder as he pulled his head back, slamming it right into theirs and making them stumble back, grabbing their forehead in pain.

I grabbed them and pulled them back with ink once again as bones shot out from the ground under them.

"So how's that plan comin'?" I asked, arching a brow at them as they rubbed their forehead, blood running down it.

"You got a better idea?" They asked.

"Probably." I said, looking to the side before they shot off at Error again.

I sighed. "In one ear and out the other."

"Y-y-y-you're a persistent one, **_arEN'T c_** _ha_?" Error asked, grinning as he continued to dodge with ease, grabbing their arms with strings and throwing them back through the air, letting go of their arms and reaching for their soul with the strings.

They sliced the strings away, landing on their feet and skidding back slightly.

They sliced away a wave of bones shot at them, glaring at Error, who grinned in return.

"I've got enough experience fighting Sans to know how to beat you." Chara said.

"And I've got enough experience dealing with little sh-" Error shot back, a beat Blaster exploding into the ground where he just was.

"N-n-now that was just **_rUDe_**." Error said, before back flipping, pens shooting from the ground right behind him as he skidded back.

He landed on a key, which lifted him into the air.

Beat Blasters surrounded him in air, and he shook his head, disappearing before they all fired.

He reappeared on the ground, immediately jumping back as giant erasers slammed down at him again and again, forcing him to keep jumping back.

One slammed down right in front of him, and as it went back up, Chara jumped from behind it, roaring as they stabbed nothing, Error teleporting away again.

"Damn it!" They said, looking around.

"Where'd they go?" They said, before their eyes widened, strings wrapping around their soul.

"Ah crap..." I said, watching them turn slowly, almost against their will, to face me.

"See what happens when ya get reckless?" I said, jumping back as they stabbed at me, slicing violently and with no real strategy.

"Ya know I'm not sure if this is the puppeteer over there or if its just you." I said, moving to the side of one stab before bringing up a wave of pens under them, impaling them before dropping the pens, watching them fall, only for their wounds to heal.

"Either way..." I smirked lightly as they shot off at me, a Beat Blaster appearing behind them.

"Knock it off."

The blaster fired, destroying the strings and making them stumble as I moved to the side, sticking my leg out and tripping them, laughing lightly as I watched them land on their face.

"... Okay, that trip was on purpose." Chara glared at me as they stood.

"And water is wet." I rolled my eyes. "What else it new?"

They growled lightly, glaring at me before we both jumped back, Error Blasters blowing up the ground where we once stood.

* * *

Sans' eyes opened slowly, and he looked to see that Disbelief Papyrus had shielded him with his own body.

He didn't look too hurt, but he'd known Sans only had 1 Hp...

"Ah bro..." Sans said, shaking his head and smiling lightly.

Sans looked around to see everyone laying unconscious.

"Then where's..?" He looked up, seeing Chara and Cter fighting Error in the distance.

"Huh, so Stabby showed up after all." Sans laughed to himself. "Maybe I'll get Grillby to give 'em a hug for that."

"Man... There's no way some of these guys can keep fighting..." Sans looked as Disbelief Papyrus, who was clearly injured from the crashing of their barrier.

UF Sans seemed to have managed to escape 1 point of damage by creating his own little barrier when the other one fell, but the exhaustion of doing all that must have knocked him out.

US Papyrus seemed just a little banged up, and Sans knew it would take more that that to kill Grillby. And Gaster certainly wasn't dead, either.

* * *

"Y-y-you're strategy seems to be r-r-repeating, kiddo." Error mocked as he dodged.

"Just like your words, freak!" Chara responded, slashing down at Error, who disappeared.

"Ouch." He grinned, looking to the side as Error Blasters blasted at Chara as they jumped back, sending them flying back through the air.

I suddenly appeared behind Error, who's eyes widened.

He ducked under my ink spear, teleporting behind me and sending his strings out.

I disappeared, reappearing above him and stabbing down as he jumped back.

"How much S-s-s-sea Tea do you have?" Error asked, blasting at me with Error Blasters as my Beat Blasters met their blasts.

"Well Gerson had four in his shop when I raided it last RESET." I said, disappearing as bones shot out from under me.

Error stepped back, quickly dodging my stabs as he backed away further and further.

Chara jumped at him from behind, roaring as they pulled back their knife. I roared, pulling back my spear.

Error disappeared, and my eyes widened as Chara and I banged our foreheads together by accident, both of us falling back and landing hard.

"Gah! Damn it!" They said, rubbing their forehead.

"Anyone ever tell you you're about as subtle as a rhino?" I arched a brow at them, rubbing my forehead.

"Anyone ever tell you that you might hurt your neck looking down on people all the time?" They said, shooting me a glare before we both jumped back into the air, red bones shooting out from under us.

"W-w-w-wow, **_KidS_** , you're te-amwork is _ImPe **cCabL**_ e." Error said sarcastically.

"Okay, we're gonna have to get serious if we want any chance at beating him." I said, glancing over at Chara.

"I told you, I can handle this!" They started running at him again, and I rolled my eyes, grabbing them with an ink whip and yanking them back to me.

"Stop that!" They said, going to run forward again only to be dragged back again.

"Would you just listen to me for _once_?!" I asked, clearly irritated.

They groaned, rolling their eyes.

"Look, unless we work together, that guy is gonna kill us both and then go over their and kill everyone else." I said as they stood up once again.

"Do I look like I care about everyone else?"

"Would ya be here if you didn't?"

"Yes! Because that freak is gonna kill me too!"

"Aren't you already dead?" I arched a brow at them.

"Look, I went to another timeline, some stuff happened, I hijacked a Frisk."

"... I can deal with that whole issue later. Look, it's either we team up or we die. You're choice." I said, my eyes narrowing. "Something tells me we can't load a save when we're outside the Timeline."

"Well, I know one way we could team up." They grinned.

"Not lettin' you possess me ya persistent little freak." I said, rolling my eyes.

They snapped in defeat.

"Alright, here's the plan." I said, and they listened closely.

* * *

"You kids r-r-ready YeT?" Error grinned, watching as Chara and I stood silent for a moment before Chara shot off at him again.

"S-s-s-same old plan, I SEe." Error rolled his eyes, bones preparing to shoot out from the ground under Chara.

A giant eraser suddenly appeared below them, launching them into the air over the patch of bones, coming down towards Error as they pulled their knife back.

Error jumped back, an Error Blaster appearing above him and firing down at Chara.

A wall of keys appeared above them, blocking the beam as Chara continued forward, stabbing at Error, who disappeared just in time.

"Okay, so maybe I underestimated them..." Error sighed, watching Chara rush towards them from a distance.

"Ya think?" I said, suddenly behind him, making his eyes widen.

He dodged my stab from my spear, pens shooting out from under him just before he teleported away.

He appeared across the plain again, sighing in relief before his eyes widened, hearing Chara roar.

He looked up, seeing they'd been thrown at him by an ink hand.

He jumped to the side as they stabbed nothing, jumping back as a Beat Blaster blew up the ground beneath him.

Bones shot at Chara from the sides, but pens shot up from under the bones, knocking them away.

The bones stopped in air, spinning and shooting down at them again.

They paid the bones no mind, shooting forward at Error as ink whips came from the ground around them, knocking the bones away.

"S-s-shet." Error's grin remained, though a few beads of sweat ran down the back of his head.

He brought up a wall of bones as Chara reached him, but they front flipped over it, landing behind him and stabbing at his back.

He teleported away, their knife stabbing the wall of bones and bringing it crashing down.

Error reappeared mid jump back, a Beat Blaster suddenly exploding into his back and throwing him forward.

I appeared in front of him, roaring as I pulled back my spear, ramming it right through his chest cavity!

Error's eyes widened, blood spewing from his teeth.

"... Welp, that hurt." Error grinned, stepping back. _Waters of Megalovania_ faded out.

The health bar that appeared in front of him wasn't even a quarter of the way empty.

"Damn 2 attack!" I said, jumping back as Error Blasters destroyed the ground where I once stood.

"I've gained a _lot_ of LOVE destroying all those Timelines, kiddies." Error said, shrugging.

"SO it'll take **_a HELL oF A LoT MoRE thaN_ ThAT to em llik**." Once again, the last two words were backwards.

Chara suddenly appeared behind him, pulling back their knife.

Error disappeared, and Chara sliced at nothing.

"That beING said..." Error appeared across from us, grin wider than usual. "YoU TWO have p-p-proven to be **quITE tHe _NUISanCE_**." Error shook his head.

"So uh, I've decided..." Error shrugged.

" _I'LL jUSt DEAL WIth YoU LaTer_."

"What is he-" I was cut off, a portal opening beneath us.

"Ah crap." I said, standing above the portal like a cartoon for a split second before we both fell in.

"Son of a biiiiiiiiiiiiiitch!" We could be heard yelling on the way down, before the portal closed.

"H-heheh..." Error shook his head. "T-t-too easy." Error laughed as he turned to face the timeline, before his laughter stopped, his eyes widening slightly in surprise before narrowing, his grin widening.

Sans stood there, glaring without pupils.

"Challenging me a-a-alone, huH?" Error laughed.

Sans said nothing, sighing as he looked back into the timeline behind him.

He smiled lightly.

"... It's a beautiful day outside."

* * *

Our screams got louder and louder as we approached the ground.

 **THUD.**

We coughed as the wind had been knocked out of us, laying on what seemed to be the bed of flowers at the beginning of the Ruins.

"What... The hell... Just happened..?" I said, coughing as I sat up.

"Well, we fell through a hole, and you didn't use your magic to catch us." Chara said spitefully, glancing over at me as they sat up.

"Oh, well I'm sorry that falling from the sky out of nowhere is a little jarring!" I said, glaring right back at them.

"Magic requires concentration, you know!"

"Oh don't give me that crap! You were barely even paying attention half the times we fought near the last couple hundreds!"

"And I _still_ kicked your ass!"

"THAT'S IT!"

I found myself trying to keep that knife from my chest as they tackled me, trying to push it down.

I kicked them off, sending them back through the air.

"Okay, I don't think that's gonna get us anywhere." I said, standing and looking around.

"Really?" They said sarcastically.

"Ugh... How did I get stuck here with you..." I said, placing my hands in my pockets and looking up at the giant hole above us.

"Well it all started with a terrible plan of your creation." They said, shoving past me and further into the Ruins.

"Screw you, my plan worked." I said, following after them and catching up with them.

"So well in fact that it scared him enough to send us away somewhere."

"Are you really trying to make this seem like a victory right now?"

"Are you trying to tell me it wasn't?"

They buried their face in their hands, groaning.

"Why? Why did Gaster have to pull you in here, of all people? Why did it have to be you that I fell in here with?"

"Hey, you're no peach yourself, bud." I said, glancing over at them with a frown.

"Who says that?!"

"I says that!"

They groaned loudly, grabbing at their hair.

"It's only been two minutes and I already can't stand dealing with you without a common enemy!" They said, staring at the ground with eyes wide in frustration.

"Okay, okay. We're both pretty frustrated right now." I held up both hands, taking a deep breath.

"So how about until we both calm down, we both just shut the hell up and let everything settle while we try to figure out where the hell we are?" I asked, looking over at them.

"Best plan you've had all day." They grumbled, crossing their arms.

"..." I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose and shaking my head.

 **"In the spirit of not murder, I'll let that one slide."  
**

* * *

 **Well, things have certainly gone off the rails.  
**

 **Unfortunately, Spring Break ends tomorrow, but I do have about a third of the next chapter completed.**

 **I'll try to update at least twice a week until the story's finished.**

 **With reviews, of course.**

 **I know that makes me sound like a prick. Hush.**

 **How will Sans fight Error alone?**

 **How will Cter and Chara go five minutes without tearing each others throats out?**

 **Find out all that and more, next chapter!**

 **Please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**

 **XWolf26, out**


	15. Chapter 15: Detoured

**Thanks go to Noob6, Mitsuyuki fan, RockinRootbeer, I guest as much, Midnightsalem, Ihascake12345, Guest, WHAT THE BIMPS, and MFSL.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale  
**

* * *

Sans jumped back, Error Blasters exploding into the ground as he reached forward, Error's soul glowing blue before he was slammed into the ground, being thrown to the left before being let go, Sans disappearing just as red bones shot up diagonally at him.

Error looked around, before his eyes widened at the sound of Gaster Blasters charging.

"Sup?" Sans said, standing on top of the Gaster Blaster that floated between two others, the other two firing at Error as Error teleported away, appearing behind Sans and sending his strings out at him.

Sans reached back, grabbing Error with a blue soul once again and throwing him forward through a clock.

"Hm... That expression..." Sans said, grinning with no pupils as he watched Error climb from the rubble of the giant clock.

"That's the expression of someone who realized they just threw the wrong guy's friend down a hole."

 **Chapter 15: Detoured**

 _ **"Honestly, kid... I'm tired."**_

* * *

Snowdin was empty.

There wasn't dust laying anywhere, but Snowdin was empty.

A cold wind blew at my jacket's hood as I crossed my arms.

The snow crunched under our feet.

I glanced over at Chara as I heard them sneeze.

"I always hated this place..." They kicked the snow.

It'd been mostly silent up until now.

"Why's that?" I said, knowing full well what the answer was. But the silence of all of this was getting eerie, and the blizzard obscuring our vision also wasn't helping.

"It's fu-choo!-ing freezing, that's why!" That sneeze provided perfect censorship.

"..." I sighed, my breath freezing into a white fog in the air.

"C'mon." I motioned for them to follow, walking off in another direction.

"Where are you going? We've gotta find a way out of here." They said disapprovingly as I pushed open the door to the Snowed Inn.

"The only thing we'll find out there is our death." I said, rubbing my arms as I grabbed the tissue box from the counter, tossing it to them.

"Well fine, if it'll keep you from whining..." Chara said, catching the box as I rolled my eyes.

"We'll wait out the storm in here." I said, looking out the window from the dark Inn.

The power seemed to be out.

"We can't just sit here and wait! While we do that, that freak is probably killing everyone and worse, coming for us!" They said.

"I'll tell you again, acting impulsively will get us no where. If we did that, you'd be dead in the Ruins and I would be dead in that blizzard out there with a knife stuck in my back." I said, sitting against the wall after wrapping myself in a blanket from the closet behind the counter.

"..." They sighed in defeat, grabbing their own blanket from the closet.

* * *

Sans jumped back, red bones shooting up at him as he did so.

He threw one hand down at Error, three Gaster Blasters firing down at Error, who teleported away.

"C-c-c'mon, I've beat THouSAn **ds oF yoU**." Error rolled his eyes. "What makes you think y-y-you'll be **anY diFFireN _t_**?"

"Simple." Sans said, standing across from Error.

"You think I'm really tired enough to fall asleep on the spot in front of that kid every time?" Sans arched a brow at Error.

"Nope. I just know it's gotten to a point where I can't keep up, and they'll just RESET anyway." Sans shrugged.

"And all those other Sanses?" Sans looked to the side, grinning. "They probably knew there was no beating you. "And uh, honestly, if I could just stop existing instead of being stuck in that RESET loop for all time... Well, up until that kid showed up, that woulda sounded like a pretty sweet deal."

"But now... Knowing that hope has finally came back. Knowing that I can finally get on with my life..."

Sans' eyes snapped open wide, his left eye glowing blue.

"I _really_ can't afford not to care anymore."

* * *

We sat across from the fire we'd started with all of the chairs and the desk, each wrapped in blankets.

It had been silent for awhile. We'd just been staring into that fire, waiting for the storm to die down.

"..." I glanced over at them. They glanced back at me. We looked back to the fire, both of us remaining blank.

"... Why do you hate humanity?" I finally asked, looking up at them.

"..." They kept their eyes on the fire. "Because there are people like you peppered throughout it."

"Ouch." I said with minor sarcasm, looking back to the fire.

Another period of silence.

"So how exactly did you get another soul? Did you steal one from another Frisk like you got the body?" I asked, arching a brow at them.

"After our last fight, there was A LOT of DETERMINATION just laying around. We were both slowly losing ours, after all, but where do you think it went? Well, I went back and used it to construct another soul. Sure, it's not strong enough to load a save or RESET yet but... Once I get my hands on some more, it should work just fine."

Something about that grin they wore told me I was supposed to be that extra DETERMINATION.

"... Unhuh." I glanced to the side.

"You sure do ask a lot of questions." They said, their grin fading back to that blank expression.

"Well, as long as I'm not trying to kill you and you aren't trying to kill me, I might as well find out just who I've been trying to kill and just who's been trying to kill me." I said, shrugging.

"Well here's a questions for you." They said, and I looked back to them ,arching a brow.

"Why do you care? If we really are just pixels to you, why would you bother helping us? Why would you put so much time and effort into stopping me? Why would you show so much hurt when I killed them? How could you abandon your former world without so much as a second thought?"

"..." I took a moment to think. "Well, humanity's not very likable in my universe either. And we don't have any monsters to balance us out. We're all just a bunch of A-holes walking around being A-holes about different things for different reasons."

"From racist to Social Justice Warriors, it's idiots and jag-offs as far as the eye can see. There are feminazi's and corrupt corporations and people ten times more diabolical then you just walkin' around everywhere."

"There are self entitled people and 80% of tumblr and an overall lack of hope all around in the entire populace and the entire planet." I ran a hand down my face in frustration.

"It's just..." I sighed. "When I was born, I was told there were good people all around. And then rather quickly I realized there were bad people too. But that's okay, right? I mean, the good people out numbered the bad people, and always beat the bad guys, right?" I laughed bitterly.

"Yeah, right. Soon enough I figured out there were very few good people, and mostly bad people. and bad people got away with their crap pretty often. Bad people took as many shapes and forms as they could. Honestly, I'd rather deal with Adolf Hitler than I would some over PC thinks they own the world because they think they're bi, sexist against men, think anything a man does is rape, tumblr lurking, fourteen year old, pathetic excuse for a human being!" I threw my hands into the air, my voice slowly becoming a yell.

Chara's eyes widened in surprise as they stared at me as I went off.

"..." I took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Anyway, soon enough, I realized there weren't ANY good people. Everyone was a horrible waste of space, time, and air. No super hero could save us, no Kira could save us, no matter what I looked into, what I watched and what I read, I couldn't think of a single way to redeem humanity. And these were just hypotheticals I was thinking of." I let out a bitter, weak laugh as I shook my head.

"Even in theory, trying to get anyone to learn that literally everything we're doing is wrong was completely impossible." I shook my head, running a hand through my hair.

"I gave up, lost DETERMINATION." I leaned back, staring at the ceiling. "I closed myself off, hid in my room in the dark and invested myself in the fictional worlds, the only place where there could be good people." I rose one hand, shaking my head.

"When I went to school, I spread my ideas of hopelessness as much as I could. Obviously, no one wanted to here it. You're silly, Cter. There is happiness in the world. Sure, I can't give you an example, but... Uh... I'm sure there is..?"

I laughed hard, slapping my knee. "No wonder everyone is either depressed or blazed out of their mind all the time! You either face the cold reality of that world, or you hide and run from it."

"And you know what the worst part is? We did it. We created all the rules and we STILL f#cked ourselves over!" I laughed. "Un-friggin-believable! In the words of Flowey, how stupid can you get?"

"Racism, Sexism, Nazism, Communism, Capitalism, Hobbes, Locke, Slavery, Freedom, Monarchy, Political Correctness, Idiocy, Intelligence, Republican, Democrat, all part of the same bitter failure." I shook my hand, placing one hand on my forehead as I held my other out to the side.

"We failed as a species, and no one had the balls to say it." I shook my head. "Pa-thetic."

"But this world... It's different." I smiled lightly, looking into the fire.

"When I first met Papyrus, he said something to me. He told me he didn't believe there were bad people, just misunderstandings. I couldn't help but smile... Because my world was the opposite. There weren't any good people, just misunderstandings."

"But Monsters aren't like the humans I knew. There were good people. Lots of them. In fact, I can't think of one actual bad person I've met down here." I said.

"..."

"... Well, other than you." I looked back up at them, my smile fading. "But... I'm willing to believe that's just a misunderstanding too." I smiled lightly.

"... Well, that's an answer, I suppose. A long winded one, but an answer no less." They looked to the side.

"... But if that's true, then why are you trying so hard to get the Monsters to the surface? Aren't you worried that the humans there will make your life the way it was before you came here?" They looked back to me, arching a brow.

"Well sure I am. But the way I see it, one of two things is gonna happen. Either the humans are gonna corrupt the monsters, or the monsters are gonna fix the humans. And if the humans start to corrupt the Monsters while I'm still around... Well, I'll just lock 'em underground." I shrugged.

"... Heh." They laughed lightly, shaking their head. "You and I are more alike than either of us would care to admit."

"Yep." I said, leaning back against the wall.

"... This doesn't make us friends, you know."

"Yep."

* * *

Bones shot from the ground, forcing Error to jump back before Gaster Blasters fired down at him, engulfing him.

Strings shot from the smoke, and Sans' grin widened as he remained motionless, bones shooting from the ground into the strings and spinning, stopping the strings just before they reached him before coiling them up, yanking Error from the shadows and spinning him around, much to his displeasure.

Sans was missing his pupils as a bone shot up, slamming into Error's chest and stopping him dead.

Sans then grabbed him by the soul, slamming him back and forth into more and more bones.

His grin widened as Error seemed to fight back less and less, sweat drops sliding down the back of his head.

Sans kept his hands behind his back, watching Error rise once more, shooting him a glare.

"That 1 ATK really not helping ya, i-i-is it?" Error grinned.

Error jumped back, a Gaster Blaster destroying the ground in front of him.

"That running mouth really not helping ya, is it?" Sans looked to the side, his grin widening.

* * *

I kicked snow off of my pant leg as we reached Waterfall.

River Person was gone, so it looked as though we were taking the long way.

But where were we going, exactly?

We tried to figure that out back in the Snowed Inn, but it only resulted in another argument.

So walking aimlessly was the only other option.

No one said anything for a long time.

I grabbed an umbrella, and they grabbed one as well.

We walked through the pouring rain of the next room, the patter of drops on my umbrella breaking the silence.

I kept one hand holding the umbrella and one in my pocket.

We reached the glimmering Gem room, and I couldn't help but stop, staring at the Castle in the distance.

They continued ahead, before stopping, looking back at me with confusion.

"What are you doing?" They said, and I looked over at them, raising one hand to my ear to signal that I couldn't hear them over the pouring rain.

"What are you doing?" They raised their voice, and I grinned lightly as I kept my hand up, signalling that I still couldn't hear them.

They groaned, rolling their eyes as they stepped closer.

"What are you doing?!" They yelled, and I mouthed an 'Oh!' as if I really hadn't heard them.

"It's weird." I said, setting my umbrella down and placing both hands in my pockets.

They arched a brow at me.

"I keep hearing these bells... They're really loud here. I find it... Distracting." I looked up at the ceiling, water pouring down from it.

They looked quite confused.

"Bells?" They said with confusion.

"You don't hear them? Heh..." I looked down, smiling lightly. ""That's probably a bad sign."

"..."

"Anyway, we don't have anymore time for you wasting time standing here, we gotta get a move on." I picked up my umbrella, walking by them.

"But you were the one who-!"

"Lying will get you nowhere."

"..." They groaned, pinching the bridge of their nose.

I created an eraser as an extra step to the ledge in the next room, and we jumped up onto that before jumping up onto the ledge and continuing on.

Another period of silence that lasted far too long.

"... What was it like being dead?"

"... And here I was starting to like the peace and quiet." They said, closing their eyes in a sigh.

"Well, it's kind of something everyone wants to know. So who better to ask then someone who's been through it?" I arched a brow at them.

"... Quiet. It was very quiet. I can't remember much of it, honestly. It was almost like I was floating somewhere for only a moment before being awoken by Frisk." They said after another long period of silence.

"Hm... That doesn't sound so bad." I said, closing my eyes as I kept my hands in my pockets.

"To some. But I'd rather not go back to that... Floating endlessly must have been a very boring thing." They said, before looking over at me.

"You've been acting very strange lately." They commented, eyes narrowing. "Why?"

"... Just a feeling." I said, looking up to the rocks on the ceiling.

* * *

Sans found breathing more and more difficult as he fought off Error's attacks.

"L-l-looking a little **TiREd thERe** Comedian." Error grinned, and Sans glared in return.

 _Damn it... Just what is this guy made of? He looks enough like me, but anything and everything about him is completely different from me. He's strong... Damn near Unstoppable._ Sans thought, eyes narrowing as he stared Error down.

"A-a-anyway, I've let you have your fun. Now it's **_MY TURN_**!"

Sans jumped back, red bones shooting from the ground under him before he teleported away from an Error Blast.

Bones shot from the ground behind Sans, shooting at Error, who shot his own bones back, watching them smash against one another in air.

"Why... Why are you doing this?" Sans asked, blasting an Error Blaster away with a Gaster Blaster.

"It's not something y-y-you could UNdeRSTand." Error said, almost frowning.

"Try me." Sans shrugged, disappearing and reappearing behind Error, bringing up a patch of bones under him and making him jump up.

"... How would you feel if you woke up one day... And it was all gone?" Error said, his grin remaining despite his tone.

"If everything was just... Static? If all the screams started screaming back?" Sans noted the stopping of the stutters and vocal splits.

"No RESET, no nothing. Just... Emptiness. If you were disfigured into some freak... If you were left twisted and alone?" Error arched a brow, that grin remaining.

"I just wanted to find my home. I just wanted to go back. But... I couldn't. I found a place between Timelines, and I could see them all from their. I could get to 'em all from there." Error was missing his pupils.

"But there's just **_SO MANY_**!" He grabbed his head. "I can hear them all, and they're so **_loud_**."

"I could never sift through them all... But if I get rid of them all... If I leave just my home, then maybe the noise will stop..! Heheh... Maybe, just maybe I could return to normal! I'd give anything to just go back to the way things were! I don't care about RESETS and Genocide! ANYTHING is better than this!" Error grabbed his head, Sans watching with what was almost a frown.

"..."

"You think you're doing the right thing by protecting that kid? He's the reason for all of this. **_He DiD ThiS To mE!"_**

"... Well, that really sucks." Sans glanced to the side. "Wish I could give ya a hug and say it would be okay, but uh... We both know that's not true." Sans shrugged.

"I wanna help ya, but... You've done a lot of damage. And I know you won't be stoppin' anytime soon. I've met your type a thousand times over."

"So now... The only way to help you and stop you from killing anyone else?" Sans snapped, Gaster Blasters appearing throughout the sky above him.

"Well..."

 ** _*YoU FeeL YoUR si-ns CraWLinG oN yOUr baCk_**

"Somebody's gotta pass judgement, amiright?"

* * *

We stood in another awkward silence in the Hotland elevator, stopping at MTT resort, which like everything else had become a shut down Ghost town.

How the elevator still functioned was beyond me, but don't questions what helps ya.

... That's uh, probably not the best advice.

"So are we ever gonna talk about how we have no idea where we're going or?"

"Nope."

"Mkay."

Up through the Core. Into New Home.

Through Asgore's house. The gate was already unlocked.

Making it to the hallway before the Judgement Hall.

"Oh, hey look." I looked over to a specific part of the hallway.

"What?" They asked, turning around to face me.

"I think riiiight there is where I put you in a crater." I pointed to a part on the ground, giving a mocking grin.

"..." they stared at me coldly for a moment, before turning around, continuing into the next room.

I followed, laughing lightly to myself.

"Oh hey look." They said as we entered the Judgement Hall.

"What?"

"I think riiiiiight there is where I killed that skeleton!" They said, pointing to a part of the Judgement Hall, and I frowned.

"Why ya gotta kill my vibe?" I said as we entered the Throne Room.

"You make it so easy."

We both looked around the room as we walked through it, remembering vividly everything that happened in it.

I hummed _L's Theme Metal Remix_ , and they grumbled while glaring at me out of the corner of their eye.

"..." We stopped, eyes widening in slight surprise.

"... Whoa." I said, staring at what should have been blocked by the barrier.

"Where the hell are we?" Chara asked, confused.

"Must be some post-pacifist universe. Would explain why the barrier's gone and there isn't anyone here." I said, hands in my pockets as I stared at the entrance to the outside.

"Hm... Maybe we can find Sans or Gaster or someone who can help us back to our Timeline." They said, continuing forward.

I thought for a moment. I'd promised I'd see the sun first with Monster Kid.

I sighed, knowing this was more important.

Hey, lucky me. It was nighttime.

I stared up at the night sky. It was very clear.

"It feels like it's been forever since I've seen the sky." I said, smiling lightly.

"It's the same thing as it always is. Why does everyone make such a big deal about it?" They crossed their arms.

"There's just... Something about it I guess. It's endless. Really makes you feel small, but I don't know... I don't have much of a problem with it." I didn't look away from the stars, hands in my pockets as I stared up at them.

"Being underground is so restricted... Being up here you know you can go anywhere. From underground to space, we're free up here." I shrugged. "That's probably why people like it. It's what it represents."

"... Hm." Was all Chara said, staring up at the stars with a frown.

A crack, a flash, we both jumped, spinning around to face whatever had came our way.

"Ah, there you two are." Gaster said, and I sighed in relief.

"About time." Chara commented.

"It is good to see you too." Gaster said, rolling his eyes.

"I've been hopping from Timeline to timeline as fast as I could to find you two." Gaster said, quickly opening a portal.

"I had to contact a lot of Gasters, and I owe a few favors now, but that's not important." Gaster motioned for us to enter the portal.

"I'm just glad I didn't find you two tearing each others throats out."

"We tried, trust me." I said, stepping forward into the portal.

"This might take awhile. You two landed a long way from our Timeline." Gaster said as we entered the portal, following after us.

* * *

"Aw man..." Sans hunched over. "Just uh, gimme a second, would'ja?" He said, panting for breath.

He jumped back, red bones shooting from the ground.

"Or uh, don't. Whatever... It's not like I'm about to puke or something..." Sans said, sweating bullets.

 _Damn it... I... I can't keep this up any longer... Gaster, hurry your ass up..._

Sans found keeping his eyes open difficult, and his movements were slowing. Huh, so this is what it would feel like to actually pass out mid battle. He hadn't felt this since one of the first RESETs...

Not the best time for nostalgia, Sans supposed.

"S-s-s-sorry, bud." Error grinned, bringing one hand into the air as bones appeared throughout the sky behind him.

" _GamE OVER_!"

Sans closed his eyes.

Nothin' he could do about it now.

 **STAB.**

Sans opened his eyes, and they widened.

"Keep... Your diabolical hands... Off of my brother..." Disbelief Papyrus said, standing in front of Sans with his arms held out to the sides, bones sticking through him.

"Paps!" Sans exclaimed in surprise, watching him fall to his knees.

"Nyeh... M-my apologies... I just... I couldn't see it happen again..." Papyrus said, falling to the side only for Sans to catch him.

"No... This... This wasn't supposed to happen again..!" Sans said, shaking his head as Papyrus fell to dust.

"..." Error watched with wide eyes, grin gone.

"..." Sans stood slowly, holding Papyrus' scarf.

"... You." Sans looked back to Error.

" _No one_ lays a hand on my brother. I don't care what universe he's from." Sans' hands clenched into fists.

Error took a step back as Sans took a step forward, blue energy coming off of his left hand as his left eye burned with a blue energy.

"Now, buddy... _I'll give you 'till the count of three to **RUN LIKE HELL**_."

 _Heh, big talk Sans._ Sans thought to himself. _I'm still exhausted... But I guess I'm a little more DETERMINED now._

 _Thanks, Papyrus..._

Sans threw one hand forward, bones shooting rapidly from the ground at Error, who teleported away, appearing in the air before being blasted in the back, exploding face first onto the ground.

He jumped up just as bones shot from the ground under him, before he was grabbed with a blue soul, being whipped through four clocks in a row before Sans slammed him into the ground, dust being thrown into the air.

Sans stared down the blast from an Error Blaster with his usual disturbingly large angry grin, a Gaster Blaster appearing in front of him and firing back, pushing back the Error Blast with shocking ease.

The blast exploded back into the dust, and Error was thrown from it, gritting his teeth as he winced, looking down at Sans as he was in mid air.

Sans disappeared, reappearing just above Error and pulling back one fist.

"Times up." Sans grinned, grabbing Error by the collar of his shirt before slamming his fist into Error's face, sending him exploding into the ground.

Sans reappeared in front of the dust cloud, Gaster Blasters appearing in a circle around the cloud and firing, spinning and creating a drill of blasts, forcing and pushing Error closer to Hell.

Sans fell to his knees as the blasts faded, coughing and gasping for breath.

"Get up from that... You dirty brother killer..." Sans said, eyes clenched shut in pain.

"W-w-well, if you InS-s-ist."

Sans looked up, watching Error walk slowly from the smoke.

"D-d-don't you GeT iT?" Error grinned. "Do you think Timelines haven't created this PATheTIc excuse for a DEFEnSE against me before?"

"One by one, they **all FaLL**."

"... What the hell are you..?" Sans asked as he looked up, exhaustion clear on his face.

Error held up one arm, an Error Blaster appearing behind him.

"Determined."

He threw his hand down.

Sans closed his eyes once again.

Just give up...

Sans eyes widened, feeling himself being pulled back as he looked up, seeing one of UnderFell Sans' Gaster Blasters match the Error Blasters blast with its own blast.

"C'mon, you didn't think we'd stay out of this forever, did you?" US Papyrus asked, smirking lightly at Sans as he jumped away from the fight with him.

Sans usual grin returned.

Error jumped back, a line of fire exploding up from the ground where he once was.

Error ducked, a knife swinging over his head before he jumped back once again.

"W-w-w-well, would you look at this." Error grinned, looking at the three that stood before him, US Papyrus suddenly appearing next to them as well.

They all still looked hurt and exhausted, Underfell barely able to keep one eye open while Grillby's flames were burning lower than usual.

Papyrus slouched more so that usual, almost frowning while Storyshift Chara held their arm, which still had a gash in it from the falling of the dome.

"You four can barely stand, let alone fight me." Error laughed, shaking his head.

"Ah well, I GUEss I **_DO nEEd some EnTErtaINMent_** while I wait for wingdingus to get back."

They all jumped back as bones shot out from under them, Papyrus and UF Sans' Gaster Blasters firing at once, the two beams mixing together and spinning down at Error, who teleported away, reappearing behind them as they jumped away.

Chara looked over their shoulder, seeing them there and quickly spinning around, slashing at him.

Error dodged, placing a hand on their shoulder as a bone shot from his sleeve, stabbing through their shoulder and making their eyes widen in pain.

Error disappeared as Chara fell to their knees, holding their wound as blood poured from it.

Papyrus jumped back as bones shot from under him, his eyes widening as he saw the Error Blaster appear in front of him, its blast engulfing him.

Grillby watched with wide eyes as Papyrus hit the ground, bouncing once.

His eyes widened behind his slightly cracked glasses, hearing another charging just behind him.

It fired.

Grillby fell to his knees before falling to his face, eyes wide in pain.

"H-h-hey." Error appeared behind UF Sans, who spun around, blasting at him with a Gaster Blaster.

"Nope, over here." Error appeared behind him again, jumping back and avoiding bones.

"Just die!" Sans demanded, gritting his teeth as he fired blast after blast and summoned bone after bone, each attack missing Error.

Error grinned as an exhausted Sans fell to his knees like the others.

"H-h-how pathetic." Error shook his head.

"Seems like those kids were the only ones with any real fight in them." Error rose one hand into the air, Error Blasters appearing behind him.

A loud bang, almost like something shattering.

"Aw, do ya really mean that?" I smirked, standing between Error and the others, Chara standing next to me and Gaster standing behind us.

"Every word, **_PenCIl PUshEr_**." Error responded, grin widening.

"... Gaster, get everyone else out of here." I said, looking over my shoulder at Gaster.

"?! Cter, you can't be seri-"

"Look at them. They're barely alive. Get them help, let the humans handle this." I said, my eyes narrowing as I crossed my arms.

"He does not speak for me." Chara added, but Gaster seemed to ignore them.

"Cter... Do you really think you can defeat him?" Gaster questioned, eyes narrowing in question.

"It doesn't matter what I think." I repeated this pretty often. "I have to, so I will."

"..." Gaster looked back at the others.

"Don't worry about it, I've got a foolproof plan." I grinned happily, giving Gaster a thumbs up.

Gaster picked everyone up with a blue soul, including a now asleep Sans, walking back to the portal to our universe.

He glanced over his shoulder at us once more, and I gave a DETERMINED smirk before turning back to Error as Gaster looked down, going through the portal.

I sighed, frowning as Gaster left.

"So what exactly is this foolproof plan you have?" Chara glanced over at me as Error Blasters filled the sky above.

"Well, I'll tell you, but I'm not gonna like it."

"Don't you mean I'm not gonna like it?"

I brought up a dome of keys, blocking the beams.

"Nope." I sighed, looking to the roof of the key dome, feeling it shake.

"But I want you to remember." I grabbed them by the collar of the shirt, pulling them closer and glaring into their eyes.

"If you try to screw me over on this I will _**F#CKING**. **EAT. YOU**_."

I let go of them, their eyes wide.

"... Uh... Noted..." They said, arching a brow in confusion.

* * *

"C-c-come out and _PlA **Y**_ humans! C'mon, w-w-w-what is there to be **_AFraI_** _d of_?" Error grinned, blasting the dome again and again.

"I want a fight, d-d-don't leave me haNGing. If you keep boring me, I' _ll_ jUSt have to go into that _UNiVErse oF **YOuRS**_ and find something m-m-more inteRESTiNG."

A flash, the barrier came down.

Error Blasters were thrown away by the wind.

Error threw up one hand, covering his eyes as they narrowed.

 _Need To Be Strong_ from _Naruto_ began playing as I stood there, smoke and shadows covering most of my features.

"So... You want a fight, huh?" I grinned, knife held tight in one hand.

"..." Error's eyes widened in surprise.

"Heheheh..." I stepped from the shadows.

"Alright, that's fine." I opened my left eye, which glowed red with DETERMINATION.

I opened my right eye, the same glow there, wearing a grin that did not belong to me.

"Afterall..." I, we, glanced to the side, Chara's currently lifeless body encased in a dome of keys behind us.

We looked back to Error. Our grin was from ear to ear.

 **"Who are we to deny a death wish?"**

* * *

 **Oooooh sh!t.  
**

 **I had to bring in a song from Naruto for this one, so you know it is about to get real.**

 **Anyway, I hope to be able to post next chapter by Sunday. Uh... No promises.**

 **But the more reviews, the more DETERMINATION to type.**

 **I wonder how many people who do anything for the Undertale fandom make stupid DETERMINATION references when talking about their update schedule..?**

 **Way too many.**

 **Please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**

 **XWolf26, out**


	16. Chapter 16: Determination

**Thanks go to Noob6, I guest as much, Anaya413, Guest, Homicidal Masquerade, Midnightsalem, MFSL, MitsuYuki Fan, and TitianWaffle.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale.  
**

* * *

Error jumped back into the air, eyes widening as pens shot out from under him.

"You won't beat me! Fusion is just a cheap tactic to make weak humans stronger!" He said before he looked up, watching as we appeared above him, slamming one foot into his chest and sending him exploding back into the earth.

He hit the ground, spinning and flipping, exploding across it and leaving a crater.

How that happened in this empty abyss, we weren't sure.

Error stood slowly, looking up to see us land, shooting off the ground at him.

We were leaned forward as we raced across the ground, holding the knife out to the side as dust was kicked up behind us.

Error disappeared as we swung, leaving a red slash in the air as we spun, skidding on our feet and jumping back from the blast from an Error Blaster, landing on a Beat Blaster.

The Beat Blaster fired a red beam down through the skull of the Error Blaster, destroying it in an instant.

"W-what?!" Error said, before his eyes widened, hearing us appear behind him.

"Heya." We grinned, and he teleported away just before the knife could find its way into his spin.

"Die!" He said, throwing both arms down from across the room, sending bones shooting down from the sky towards us.

We dodged with ease as we shot towards him, and he grit his teeth, throwing both hands forward and sending strings shooting out at us.

We spun like a saw blade, slicing the strings to pieces as we reached him in an instant.

Everything moved in slow motion as we brought the knife down towards Error, who's eyes were wide in fear.

Our teeth grit with anger, eyes glowing that red as our knife sliced through nothing but air, Error appearing across from us once again.

He rose one hand as he summoned more bones, throwing them down at us.

Ink spears appeared over us, smashing against the bones and cancelling them out as we shot off at lightning speed once more, jumping and grabbing one of the spears, spinning in air and stabbing down at Error, who stood in shock.

He stumbled back, the spear shooting through his right shoulder as if it was made of butter.

Error stumbled back, unable to find words as he held his shoulder, pulling the spear from it.

He threw the spear on the ground, and as he did, the ink shot from it, spiraling into the air and stabbing down at him, much to his shock.

A large sternum appeared in front of him, blocking the stabs as they came down.

"Too slow." We said, standing behind him, much to his surprise.

He felt our leg slam into his side, once again sending him exploding across the ground and through one of the clocks, causing it to come crashing to the ground.

Error panted, sitting up slowly as he watched us walk slowly towards him, knife held tight as ink shifted behind us, seeming to be coming from our back.

He gulped, feeling sweat run down his skull.

"What... What the hell are you two?"

"Heheheh..." We hunched slightly, covering our mouth with a tight grip, as if trying to suppress the laughter forcing its way up.

"What are we?" We arched a brow, grin clear on our face.

"It's simple, I promise." Our voices were doubled with one another.

"We are DETERMINATION."

 **Chapter 16: DETERMINATION**

 ***Check  
**

 **Character ATK ? DEF ?  
**

 ***Only the strong survive.**

 ***... So this is what happens when Bad meets Evil.**

* * *

The snapping sound caught everyone's attention, and they all looked at once to see Gaster appear, portal behind him closing as he set everyone down, sighing in relief.

"Sans! You had me worried for a nape with some friends?!" Papyrus said to the unconscious Sans, who just waved a hand sleepily, rolling over.

Papyrus looked to everyone else there, his eyes widening.

Another Sans, another him, Grillby, a third human, and another Skeleton who seemed strangely familiar.

All of them were hurt.

"What happened?!" Alphys said in surprise, everyone rushing over.

Toriel and Asgore stared in shock at the human laying there, holding their wound with eyes clenched shut.

"Gaster, where's Cter?" Frisk asked, worry in their voice as they looked to Gaster.

"..." Gaster looked to the side.

"Gaster..!" Frisk said with worry growing more apparent in their tone.

"..." Gaster took a deep breath.

"Okay, I suppose I have some explaining to do."

* * *

We jumped back, bones shooting from the ground diagonally at us.

We landed, hands in our pockets as an Error Blaster appeared above us, firing down at us only for a Beat Blaster to appear in front of it, firing back and pushing the beam back towards the Error Blaster.

We titled our head to the side, grinning.

We threw our hands out to the side, giant erasers coming down and blocking the giant bones shooting at us from the sides.

We jumped back, bones raining down at us from the sky as we dodged each and every one with ease.

"... H-h-heh." Error closed his eyes for a moment.

"So, finally showing your true colors, KiD?" Error arched a brow at us.

"I knew it." He shook his head. "I knew the guy who did this wouldn't actually be nice."

Error laughed a cold, bitter laugh, placing a hand on his head.

Our grin faded, replaced with a frown as our hair covered our eyes.

"I knew all along you'd be just another sick, sadistic bastard. Just like all the other humans." Error looked up at the sky of the void.

"..." We looked to be thinking for a moment.

"... Maybe." We said, shrugging.

"Or maybe in order to defeat a monster like you, we, er, I, er..? Cter would have to become a monster." We stared through him, hands in our pockets.

"And I just happen to be the one that got pulled out of the two of them." We shrugged.

"Too bad, half of me is usually a nice guy." We looked to the side.

We jumped back, another dimensional hole opening below us to try to throw us away.

"But no action is without consequence." We landed, skidding.

"And for all that you've done, all of your actions, we are said consequence."

Error's eyes widened as we appeared behind him, pulling our knife back into the air.

He spun around, catching our knife there and gritting his teeth as he tried to push it back up while we tried to push it down.

"And do you think what you've done won't have any consequences? You think that just because you're defending your Universe..!" Error caught our fist as we tried to punch him in the ribcage.

"That you're doing the right thing?" Error asked, before we pulled back our head, slamming it down into his and making him stumble back before we brought up an eraser, slamming it into his chest and throwing him back through the air.

We jumped up to the eraser, landing on it and jumping after Error, pulling our knife into the air once more.

"No." We said, Error landing and back flipping away as we stabbed nothing but ground.

"In fact," We jumped to the side, Error Blaster blowing up the ground where we once were.

"At least half of me is very much aware of the consequences that will come from all he has done here." Giant pens appeared around Error, who teleported away just as they stabbed the air.

"That so?" Error appeared above us, strings shooting down at us.

"Yes." We slashed strings away, before reaching out, grabbing a handful of them and yanking Error down towards us. "But that's then."

"This is now!" We slashed at him as we pulled him in, and he reached out with one hand, catching us by the wrist and slamming his skull into ours, a small crack forming on his skull while blood ran down ours, running down the left side of our nose and across our left cheek.

We grit our teeth, glaring into one anothers eyes, his left eye glowing blue as our eyes glowed red.

We jumped back away from one another, Beat Blasters appearing behind me as Error Blasters appeared behind him, all of them firing into one another.

We disappeared, appearing above the beams.

Error appeared in front of us at the same time we appeared, and we slashed away strings and bones at lightning speed.

We shot forward, stabbing at him once again.

He grabbed us by the arm, spinning and whipping us down into the ground, which exploded up into dust as we collided with it.

Error Blasters appeared around Error, and he fired them down into the smoke, creating another plum of dust by doing so.

A roar reached over the blasts before we shot from the smoke, grabbing Error by the face with our left hand, throwing our knife into the air as we pulled back our right fist.

We spiraled towards the ground, Error kicking at us as we punched the side of his head again and again.

We kicked away from one another, landing on our feet and skidding away from each other, each of us glaring.

We reached up, catching the knife as it fell.

We spun it in our hand for a moment, before shooting forward at Error, stabbing nothing but air as he side stepped the stab.

He threw one hand up, and we jumped, landing perfectly on one hand on the bone that came up below us, doing a hand stand on it and spinning, kicking Error in the side of the head before jumping off and landing behind him, stabbing at his back once again.

He spun around, grabbing us by the wrist as a bone appeared in his hand, and he proceeded to smack us upside the head with it, gritting his teeth in rage as he struck us with it again and again.

We growled, slamming our knee into his sternum, making him hunch over in pain.

We rose our knife into the air to stab him in the back as he hunched over, before he grabbed us around the waist, picking us up and slamming us down behind him.

 **Did he just... Suplex us?** I heard Chara ask in a daze.

 _So that's what that feels like..._ I responded as we sat up, rubbing our head before back flipping, bones shooting from the ground beneath us.

A key appeared behind us, and we kicked off of it back at Error, pulling back our fist and landing a left hook directly into the side of his skull, sending him exploding back across the ground to the right of us.

We landed and skidded slightly as we turned to the right to face Error.

Error readjusted his jaw as he sat up, laughing lightly. It seemed as though the more we fought, the less glitchy he got.

We stared at one another in silence, each waiting for the others attack.

* * *

"You just left my child there alone to fight that monster?!" Toriel was being held back by Asgore and Undyne as Gaster gulped.

"W-well erm... Yes and no..?" Gaster glanced to the side, sweat running down the side of his skull.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Toriel asked, fire appearing in her hands. Gaster guessed that she'd start breathing it if she got any angrier.

"W-well... There's um... Kind of another child helping them..." Gaster's eyes shifted nervously.

"YOU LEFT TWO CHILDREN TO FIGHT SOME UNIVERSE DESTROYING MONSTER?!"

"They're the only ones strong enough to fight him..!" Gaster threw up two arms in defense.

"What?! That wimp?! You gotta be kidding me Gaster!" Undyne said, also angry as she held back Toriel.

"He's a lot stronger than you all think!"

"He threw mud in my face and ran!"

"That's because he didn't want to hurt you!"

"And who exactly is this other human?" Asgore asked.

"Well..." Gaster glanced over at Storyshift Chara, who was unconscious after Frisk gave them one of their healing items.

"Y-y-you don't mean..." Alphys said.

"Well, you know what they say. The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Gaster said.

"But... How can that be?" Toriel seemed to have calmed down somewhat.

"Gaster, in this universe, they're..." Asgore trailed off.

"It's a long story." Gaster glanced at Frisk, who rubbed the back of their neck. "One that I care not retell."

* * *

Asriel had been walking away from the monsters back to the flowers when that crack hit his ears. Sure, he knew he should have just left, but it caught his curiosity.

He listened to everything Gaster said, and his eyes widened.

Could they have possibly changed..? If they were working with Cter for everyone's good then... Would he, as himself, be able to help them? He didn't have much longer... Maybe a day or two?

"I'd rather take the chance then regret it, kiddo."

Asriel jumped, looking in surprise over to Sans, who leaned against the wall opposite to the one that he hid behind.

"I'm not sure how this is all gonna play out, but I'd rather have someone there to stop that other kid if he tries to stab everybody again." Sans closed his eyes, clearly still exhausted.

"And uh, it'd really mean a lot to everybody if they got to meet you. Even if it was just for a day." Sans shrugged.

"But hey, that's just me." Sans threw a hand in the air dismissively as he walked back into the room they all gathered in.

"..." Asriel was left with his thoughts once again.

* * *

We jumped over bone patch after bone patch, continuing our sprint towards Error.

He moved his head to the side, our knife stabbing right by it before attempting to knee us, only for us to catch it and flip the knife around, stabbing at his back.

He teleported away, teleporting behind us and shooting his strings out at us.

We spun around, slashing the strings away.

Error jumped back, pens shooting out from under him before he blasted away paper airplanes, landing and skidding as ink whips shot at him.

He summoned his strings once more, moving his hands at lightning speed to slash through the ink with them, droplets of ink shooting through the air and raining down around us.

We shot forward, ink now splattered across our face along with the stream of blood still there, pulling that knife back once more.

He jumped over our stab, kicking at our face, only for us to bring up our arms in an X and block it.

We slid back, teeth gritting as he disappeared, Error Blasters appearing around us and firing.

Error watched from a distance as dust exploded into the air, waiting for our next attack.

The dust slowly settled, and we stepped from it, blood now running down our left arm and dripping to the ground, clothes slightly torn as a scorch mark stood on our right cheek.

"Heheh... What's a matter kiddo?" Error's grin widened. "Startin' to get tire-"

Error's eyes widened, moving just in time to only catch the pen through his shoulder, looking to to his new wound with pupils shrunken in pain.

We appeared in front of him, grin clear on our face.

We hunched over, sending three quick punches to his rib cage before jumping up, kicking down into his sternum and sending him exploding into the ground.

"No, we just tripped into some humanity." We said, raising one hand as Beat Blasters appeared floating behind us, charging quickly.

"Don't worry, we brushed that sh!t off."

We threw our hand down, the blasters firing into the hole Error was in as _Waters of Megalovania_ by _BotanicSage_ began playing once again.

He appeared behind us, throwing his hands forward and sending bones shooting at our back.

Pens shot up in a wall behind us, blocking the bones before dropping.

We shot from behind the wall as it fell, Error Blasters firing at us as Error jumped away.

We ran out of the way of blast after blast, jumping forward at Error before disappearing, much to his surprise.

We appeared behind him, slashing at him and getting him across the back, much to his shock.

He teleported away, slouching slightly in pain and exhaustion.

"What's the matter?" Our grin widened. "Getting tired?"

Error threw his hands forward, bones appearing throughout the sky behind him and rocketing down at us.

We rose one hand, a wall of keys appearing in front of us and blocking the bones before Error was forced to jump back, pens shooting from the ground in front of him at him.

The key wall broke apart, also shooting at him.

He caught keys with his strings, throwing them back at us.

We dodged around them with ease, hair covering our eyes as our grin remained.

Error jumped back, a giant eraser slamming down on the ground where he once was before swinging forward at him, only for him to teleport away.

"You won't stop me!" He said as he appeared behind us, throwing one hand down as Error Blasters appeared behind him, firing down at us.

We jumped up into the air above the blasts, much to his shock.

We kicked off of a key that appeared behind us, slashing by him, a tear appearing in his sweat shirt as he barely dodged.

"I'll show you what it's like to have your entire world crumble around you!" He said, watching us spin and land, skidding for a moment.

He rose one hand into the air, bones shooting out from under us as we ran towards him, outrunning the bones shooting up just behind us.

We jumped pulling the knife back as we prepared to stab down at him, only for him to reach out at us, our soul shifting to blue before he slammed us down into the ground.

"Whoa... Didn't think you could still do that." We pushed ourselves up, looking at Error, who lifted us back into the air, slamming us through a clock.

"Haven't been able to for awhile." Error said, continuing to throw his left arm around, watching us explode through everything he could throw us into.

He jumped back, pens shooting out from under him and forcing him to drop us.

"Well what a great time for your powers to come back." We said sarcastically as we landed on our feet, wiping blood from our lip.

"I know, right?" Error grinned, and we grinned in return, shooting off at him once more.

He grabbed us once again, throwing us to the side, bones shooting out from the wall we were being thrown into.

A key appeared before us, and it took all of our strength to kick off of it and stop the flight towards our doom, sending ourselves back at Error.

He jumped back, our knife just barely grazing his sweat shirt before we flipping in air, slamming our foot across the back of his head, snapping his head forward as we landed, shooting up with one knee into his face and throwing him back, a giant eraser coming down and slamming into his chest, sending him exploding back into the earth.

He jumped up from the smoke, giant pens shooting out after him.

Ink shot from the tips of the pens, also stabbing down at Error, who disappeared, reappearing behind us.

We looked down at our chest as our soul changed to blue with a 'ping' sound.

We were thrown to the side, but an ink whip shot from our sleeve, wrapping around Error's leg and taking him with us, much to his shock.

We exploded into a giant clock, and fell with it towards the ground.

The clock exploded into rubble, and we came crashing to the earth with it, being buried in rubble.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't take us there?!" Undyne roared, making Gaster take a step back.

"We would just get in the way at this point!" Gaster defended. "And I doubt Cter would want any of you to see him in his current state..."

"What do you mean?" Sans asked, arching a brow at Gaster.

"Well... I think I know what Cter was planning when he told me to leave. It's probably the reason he didn't want me to just drop off all of you and help them fight." Gaster looked to the side.

Grillby's eyes widened. "You don't think he and-"

"I do..." Gaster nodded.

"... Well, desperate times, I guess." Sans shrugged, closing his eyes, despite his nervous sweat.

"What are you guys talking about?!" Monster Kid demanded to know.

"Trust me kid, you really don't wanna know. And none of you are gonna wanna see what's going on outside the timeline." Sans brought up both hands, as if in attempts to calm them.

Alphys looked over at Frisk with some worry, seeing they were almost panicking, breathing hard as they grabbed the red soul on their shirt.

"U-um, Frisk, are you okay?" She asked, but Frisk ignored her.

Cter and Chara wouldn't have... If Cter had done that, he could be..!

 _"Did you really think I'd let you have the first move?"_

 _"Ain't it grand?"_

 _"You're about to die a lot."_

 _"If I had to pick one word to describe how I'm feeling right now... It'd probably be livid."_

 _"On a scale of one to ten, how attached are you to this arm?"_

 _"Dominate!"_

 _"I'll have to diddly darn **snap your neck** and wowza wouldn't that be a crummy juncture?" _

_"Come on and slam, and welcome to the jam!"_

 _"But if you wanna keep things serious, lets bring this death counter up to three."_

 _"Or I can kill you again, that works too."_

All the nightmares Cter had been hiding from them... Everything he'd been doing alone... Could Chara have gotten to him?

No, no! That was impossible..! Cter would never...

Frisk tried to push away those pessimistic thoughts.

* * *

Error climbed from the rubble, blood dripping from his everlasting grin.

"Is that freak finally dead..?" He asked more himself than anyone else, staring with narrowed eyes down at the rubble he stood on.

He jumped back as we exploded knife first from the ground under him.

"Nope!" We laughed as we floated in air for a moment, opening our right palm down towards him as ink shot from out sleeve, stabbing at his skull, only for him to move his head to the side.

The ink stuck into the ground behind him, and we pulled ourselves forward on it, ramming one knee into his nose. Or, where it would be, anyway.

Error was sent flipping and skidding back across the ground, eventually landing face first and sliding slightly, slowly pushing himself up to his hands and knees.

He looked up at us as we loomed over him, our shadow wearing a grin I thought I'd only see in game.

=)

There was now another crack in his skull, this one around his nose, which had blood running out of it.

He winced, panting for breath as we rose our knife into the air, grinning wickedly.

We jumped back, bones shooting out between us.

We skidded to a stop as he stood slowly, eyes narrowing.

"I can't believe it..." Error shook his head. "All this time, and it'll still be some megalomaniac kid who puts me in the ground."

"Aw c'mon, it's not our fault this time." We shrugged, grinning. "This ones on you."

"Hm... I suppose. Funny, now it'll be you serving Judgement..." He rose one hand, bones and Error Blasters appearing behind him.

"But I won't go easily."

He threw his hand down, and we disappeared and reappeared throughout the bones and blasts, getting closer and closer.

He disappeared as we stabbed at him, reappearing behind us and firing an Error Blaster down at us.

We jumped up, back flipping over the blast and slashing down at Error, who fell back off of the Error Blaster that he stood on, the cut scrapping his sweat shirt as he fell.

We fell after him, pulling our knife back.

He grabbed us with a blue soul, spinning and whipping us into the ground below him.

He threw his arms out to the side as he fell towards us, bones appearing behind him as he threw his arms down, the bones firing down at us.

We shot up towards him, pulling our knife back as bone after bone shot by, one slicing our right cheek as another shot through our left shoulder.

One through the thigh, another through the abdomen.

We roared, red fire spiraling from our eyes as we slashed up at Error.

We recognized the slashing and landing the hit sound effect.

 _Waters of Megalovania_ came to a stop with the 'Boom shackalacka!' at the end of it the moment we landed the hit.

We both fell, hitting the ground and bouncing once, groaning in pain.

We looked over weakly at Error, who laid there, one hand over his bleeding chest cavity as he stared at the ceiling.

We crawled towards him, gritting our teeth as that red fire continued from our eyes.

We pulled the bones from our flesh, throwing them aside. They were coated in our blood, which was also getting on the floor beneath us as we crawled.

He looked over to us.

We stopped.

The expression he wore... His eye.

Sans chuckled, looking back to the sky above us, holding his wound.

"It finally stopped..." He said, closing his eyes with a smile.

"It's finally quiet..." Blood seeped from his mouth as he slowly flaked away to dust.

"Pa... Papyrus..." Sans reached up slowly towards the sky, seeing a bright light.

"I'm... Sorry..."

We watched, the red gone from our eyes as he fell to dust.

The last thing we saw was a single tear run down the side of his head from his eye, a real smile on his face.

The last thing we heard was a relieved laugh.

We dropped our knife, eyes wide and mouth hanging open slightly.

We forced ourself to our knees, right leg slouched slightly due to the gaping hole in it.

 **Cter..?**

 _... Yeah..?_

 **... I... I would like to go back to my body now.  
**

 _... Just give me a minute.  
_

We reached into our inventory, keeping our eyes on that pile of dust as we ate a Cinnamon Bunny, which healed all or our vital wounds.

We stood slowly, walking back to the tomb we'd put Chara's body in, the keys disappearing slowly.

We knelt before the body, placing one hand over the right side of their chest, where the soul is usually placed.

A flash of red.

I took a step back, watching them sit up.

They rubbed their head, groaning.

"Well... That was something." They said, before looking over to me.

I'd walked back to the pile of dust, staring at it. All that was left was Error's sweatshirt.

Upon closer inspection, I noticed the orange scarf in the pocket.

I sat down in front of it, still wearing a few wounds.

Chara sat next to me in silence.

I pulled out two pieces of butterscotch pie from my inventory, saying nothing as I handed them one.

We ate in silence, neither of us looking from the remains before us.

"So..." They said as we both set our plates down.

"Are you ready?" They glanced over at me.

"..." I sighed. "So you really still wanna do this?" I glanced over at them, arching a brow.

"I told you already, this won't and doesn't make us friends." They said, eyes narrowing.

I took a deep, calming breath.

"Alright, fine. Just let me go say goodbye to everybody." I said, standing slowly.

"Fine." They rolled their eyes.

I grabbed Error's sweatshirt, slinging it over my shoulder and getting some dust on myself.

* * *

"You are going to take us there right now or I am going to rip your arms off!" Toriel shook Gaster back and forth.

The sound of a portal opening caught everyone's attention, making Toriel stop her assault on Gaster.

"Uh... Hey." I said, standing there with a small, somewhat nervous smile, some blood on my face as I held Error's sweatshirt over one shoulder.

"Cter!" The name rang through the room from everyone standing in it.

They really cared about me here.

"Cter, did you..?" Gaster arched a brow at me.

I threw the sweatshirt onto the floor, some dust falling from it.

Everyone's eyes darted to it in surprise.

"It's over." I sighed, shoulders sinking slightly.

My eyes widened in surprise as I felt Frisk almost tackle me in a hug.

My eyes slowly closed, and I returned the hug.

Toriel joined in as well.

I looked around as everyone surrounding us, smiling.

I had a family.

I had friends.

My eyes snapped shut, the shadow of my hair covering them as I felt my lip quiver slightly.

I kept my smile as tears fell down my face.

"I know, I know..." Toriel told me as I let out one or two quiet sobs.

Eventually my crying stopped, and the hug stopped as well.

"Are you about done?"

Everyone looked in surprise to Chara, who stood in the portal, leaning against the side of it and balancing their knife on one finger.

A somewhat maniacal smirk was placed on their face.

Asgore and Toriel stared at them in shock.

"C-... Chara..?" Asgore managed to stammer.

"Been awhile, huh, Mister Dad Guy?" They said, closing their eyes for a moment. "But I'm afraid I'm not here to talk to you."

"No..." They shook their head. "I'm here for him." They pointed to me.

Sans eyes narrowed, a light blue glow beginning to come to his left eye.

"If you think for a second we'll-" Undyne began, when I rose one hand dismissively.

"Everyone, I have to go take care of something." I said, turning my back to everyone else.

"K-kid, you can't be serious." Sans said, worry clear in his voice.

"Heh... Sorry, it's uh, kinda important." I smirked lightly, shrugging.

"Cter! I do not know what you are planning to do, but this other human... Unsettles me." Papyrus said, also worried. "Please, do not go with them!"

"My child, stop! I will not allow you to-" I cut Toriel off.

"Relax. I'll... I'll be back." I was always good at lying, but I felt I slipped that time.

"Cter, we can find another solution. You don't have to fight them alone. If we all help you like last time then-"

"Then you'd all get hurt..!" I said, my hands clenching into fists as I cut Gaster off.

"Cter, please don't do this..!" Frisk begged, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I pulled away, gritting my teeth.

"... I've got a bad feeling about this." Grillby said.

"This would be a pretty awful ending to the show, you know." Mettaton said, trying and failing at hiding his worry.

"C-Cter, I've got a really bad feeling about this..." Alphys said, sweating nervously.

"Punk, if there was one fight for you to run away from, it'd be this one." Undyne said.

"Don't you all get it?!" I snapped, eyes shut tight as my hands clenched into fists.

"I'm doing all of this for you! I won't see any of you die! Not again! I care about you all too much for that!"

"What are you talking about..?" Asgore asked.

"Just... Don't forget me, okay?" I looked back to everyone, smiling as tears rolled down my face.

I took a deep breath, wiping my tears and continuing towards the portal.

"Cter!" Monster Kid yelled out, and I stopped.

 _Megalovania Piano Arrangement_ by _CrystalChameleon_ began playing.

"You promised me we were gonna see the sun together!" He said, and I looked down.

"You promised!" Tears built in his eyes.

"You're not a liar Cter! You're better than that! D-don't you dare go off and die!" Monster Kid yelled, tears streaming down his face.

"And I'm not leaving the Underground unless you come with me! G-got that?!" He continued to yell, holding back sobs.

"So get back here!" Monster Kid stepped forward.

There was a moment of silence, and I stood there, my back to him.

"P-... Please..." Monster Kid fell to his knees, unable to speak through his tears any longer.

"..." I turned around as Monster Kid kept his head down, crying.

I knelt down, pulling him into a hug and letting him cry into my shoulder.

"Monster Kid..." I began, smiling lightly.

"Thank you."

Monster Kid's eyes widened in pain, feeling me bury my fist into his abdomen.

I stood as he struggled to remain conscious.

I turned my back to him once again, and as he looked up at me, he caught a glimpse of me blocking that slash ages ago.

 _"MOVE!"_

 _"If this freak counts as human... Then I really don't wanna be human."_

 _"You don't wanna know, Monster Kid... You don't wanna know."_

 _"Hey, don't worry about. Because when we meet again, I'll just be your friend again."_

His vision faded in and out, switching between this timeline and the last.

"Have we... Been here before..?" He said, catching my attention just before he fell to the side, and I spun around, catching him and letting him down lightly.

"..." I smiled lightly, standing once again.

"... Goodbye." I said, closing my eyes and walking through the portal.

Chara stepped in after me, turning around and grinning sadistically at everyone else in the room.

Undyne growled, taking a step forward towards them before they continued through the portal, which shut after them.

"Damn it!" She stomped, the room silent.

* * *

"So... This is the place?" I asked, looking around the timeline they'd taken me to.

The same one Error had sent us to.

Clouds now covered the sky, and it threatened to rain.

"Yes." They said, grinning lightly. "This is where we'll finish this."

"... You know, we don't have to do this." I said, remaining calm.

"Yes we do." Chara grit their teeth. "I refuse to let this stay over my head. I always win in the end."

"Heh..." I shook my head.

Both of us looked to the side at the sudden shattering sound, seeing a portal being opened by Gaster.

He looked to be about to step through with everyone else, but it was like he stepped into a brick wall.

"What?" He said as he fell back, shocked.

"Sorry, but I can't let you do that." I said.

Undyne pushed on it, but it didn't work. Toriel and Asgore joined in, Papyrus, Alphys, Mettaton, and Muffet too. Even Frisk tried their hand.

Nothing.

"It's no use." I said, shaking my head. "It's like a smaller, weaker barrier. Only me or stabby over here could get through that." I said, pointing with my thumb at Chara.

"Kid, this really isn't a good idea..!" Sans said, and I shook my head.

"C'mon guys, we've been over this." I said, looking back to Chara.

"But if you all insist..." I closed my eyes.

"Chara, I'm going to give you one last chance." I said, my eyes narrowing. "Give up now, turn around and walk away, or this is gonna get really bad."

"I've told you once and I'll tell you again." They said, gritting their teeth. "I won't be running away."

"Heheh..." I smirked lightly. "Alright, fine."

Pens shot from the ground, and blood spewed through the air.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock.

"Told ya, I'm not pullin' punches." I shook my head, laughing lightly with my hands in my pockets as the pens dropped their body, which bounced lifelessly.

"H-... How did he..?" Toriel wondered.

"Guess that got all dramatic for no reason, huh?" I looked to everyone, shrugging.

"Welp, that's a weight off my-" I moved to the side, a red slash splitting the air, my eyes widening.

I jumped away from them as they laughed hysterically.

"Did you really think I'd die that easily?" They laughed, right eye glowing red.

"But how did you..?" I looked to the health bar that appeared in front of them.

My eyes widened.

It showed an infinity sign.

"What?" I said in shock.

"Where do you think all that LV went after Frisk killed everyone?!" They laughed. "I got more and more powerful every single time they RESET."

"And now I'm going to _tear you apart_."

"... That so?" I said, arching a brow at them. "Well, that makes my job harder."

"Cter! Get out of there!" Frisk pleaded.

"But it doesn't matter how much HP you have." I said, hands in my pockets as I shook my head, ignoring Frisk's pleas.

" _I'm still going to erase you_."

A drop of rain fell, and I reached up, snapping as pens and pencils appeared throughout the sky behind me, two large Beat Blasters appearing at my sides.

 _Listen and hear a song the birds are singing..._ I closed my eyes as birds chirped while rain began to drop more frequently.

 _Sit down awhile and watch the flowers blooming._ A patch of golden flowers surrounded us.

My eyes snapped open, left eye glowing red.

 _ **What a nice day.**_

* * *

 **What, did you think I'd end it on Error?  
**

 **Nope, there's still a score that needs to be settled.**

 **And now that they're in a different Timeline, there's no loading a SAVE FILE or RESETing.**

 **In the words of Eminem, get ready, 'cause this sh!t's about to get heavy.  
**

 **And uh, Fun Fact, I think the theme for Cter in this part of the story would be _Leave Out All The Rest_ by _Linkin Park_. Or maybe for both Cter and Chara at this point in the story. **

**I really can't wait for the reviews for this one...**

 **Please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**

 **XWolf26, out**


	17. Chapter 17: The Genocidal

**Thanks go to TheShapeshifter100, JaxTheKuroKitsune, MFSL, 17nicholasc, SMxABULM, I guest as much, MitsuYuki Fan, Someguy, Guest, Guest, madmalitiangamer, Homicidal Masquerade, Minami Kinoshita, Noob6, NecroGodYami, Guest, and ShinyJuJu.**

 **I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter I've ever typed. 7,525 words.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale  
**

* * *

 _One Hell Of A Reckoning!_ by _coffE K_ began playing as we stared one another down, my hands in my pockets as they firmly gripped their knife.

Rain drops dampened my hair.

Everyone watching had gone silent.

A cold wind blew between us.

They grinned, right eye glowing red.

I smirked lightly, closing my eyes.

"Here we go."

They jumped back, pens shooting out from under them before ink shot from the tips of the pens, slashing at them.

They sliced the ink back, landing and skidding before shooting off at me.

I dodged to the right of the stab, throwing one hand forward and sending a patch of pens shooting from the earth in front of them at them, making them jump back.

They jumped to the side, a Beat Blaster destroying the ground where they once stood.

They jumped back from blast after blast as I stood, bouncing ever so slightly like every character in every fight in the game, hands in my pockets and sweatshirt draped over my shoulders.

A circle of Beat Blasters spun down from the sky, blasting at them.

They jumped back from the circle just in time, eyes widening as an ink hand wrapped around their ankle.

I grinned lightly, yanking my hand into the air and pulling them up with it.

I spun around, whipping my hand towards the ground and sending them exploding into it, throwing dust into the air.

Chara jumped back from the dust just as pens shot up from it, reaching high into the air.

Two Beat Blasters appeared above them, firing diagonally down at them as they jumped back, creating a giant beam X as two more appeared, doing the same.

Once again, they jumped back, eyes widening as they landed on what could have been a river of ink, slipping and landing hard, bouncing once.

They jumped up on one hand, pens shooting out from under them as they back flipped off of their hand into the air to avoid them.

Lead pencils appeared around them, and their eyes widened.

The lead pencils fired, and giant sticks of lead tore through their flesh, blood spraying throughout the sky.

A small smirk tugged at my lips involuntarily, despite watching them stand as their wounds sealed.

 **Chapter 16: The Genocidal**

 **"So if you're gonna kill me... I'm at least gonna bloody your nose!"  
**

 ***Check**

 **Cter(?) ATK 2 DEF 1**

 ***Soon he'll just be a bad memory.**

 ***Not so Immovable now, are we? =)**

* * *

"You mean he could just do that all along?!" Undyne said. "Damn! I knew that little punk was holdin' out on me!"

"He had all of that power... And he still never used it on a single one of us?" Mettaton said. "Wow, and after everything I did to them..."

"Ahuhuhuhu~ What restraint he must have." Muffet added.

"U-um... Are you okay?" Alphys asked Toriel, who watched with fear apparent in her eyes.

"Two of my children are fighting to the death... I know Cter is in the right but... Isn't there a better solution?" Toriel glanced over at Alphys.

"Trust me when I say that kid's got a skull thicker than a brick wall. They won't stop until Cter uh... 'Makes them'." Sans glanced to the side.

Frisk watched nervously, rubbing their shoulder.

* * *

I ducked and dodged around swings, back flipping back as I kept my hands in my pockets, ink shooting out from my back and stabbing down at them, forcing them to jump away as it twisted and curved in attempts to stab at them from multiple angles.

They slashed all the ink away, looking back to find me right in front of them, pulling back one fist.

They held up their arms in an x, blocking the punch and sliding back slightly.

They jumped back, pens shooting from the ground under them before they slashed upwards, cutting the key falling down towards them in two.

They looked back to me, seeing paper airplanes shoot from my jacket, spinning and flying at them at high speeds.

They jumped back, slicing them down before feeling their back collide with something.

They looked over their shoulder, eyes widening as the Beat Blaster fired from point blank, taking out the whole right chunk of their upper body.

As they fell, hundreds of pens shot up, impaling them from all sides.

The pens dropped them, and they landed with a bounce, slowly climbing back to their hands and knees.

I grit my teeth at the sound of their laughter, a circle of Beat Blasters appearing around them and firing, blowing them to smithereens.

But when the smoke cleared, there they were again, grinning.

"Get it yet?" They asked, drops of black running from their eyes.

"Nope. Better try killin' ya a few more times." I grinned lightly, and they grinned in return, shooting off the ground at me.

I dodged around each and every rapid stab.

As they pulled back their knife, an ink whip wrapped around their arm, pulling it back.

I waved one finger in a 'no no no' motion, grinning as they were impaled once more, blood splattering across my face.

I jumped back away from their corpse as it reanimated, grinning as that black liquid ran down their face from their eyes once more.

"You ever seen a doctor about that whole... Eye thing you got goin' on? It seems like it should raise some alarm." I arched a brow at them, tilting my head to the side.

I jumped back, watching them slice through the air where I once was.

They came shooting at me, stabbing over my shoulder as I ducked under them, sending one fist up at them and making them take a step back to avoid it, pens shooting from the ground behind them.

They back flipped over the pens, jumping back as Beat Blasters fired at them from above me, forcing them further back.

Pens came down from above them, zig-zagging at shocking speeds as they just barely stayed out of range.

They shot forward at me once more, pulling back their knife.

I stood calm, watching them approach blankly.

I suddenly threw out one arm, knocking their arm to the side as they stabbed at me, much to their surprise.

I brought my other hand up into the air, pens shooting from the ground and impaling them once more before I jumped back into the air, one hand still in the air as three Beat Blasters appeared above me.

I threw my hand down, and they fired, once again sending what was left of their body into a crater.

I landed, skidding for a moment before watching them walk from the smoke.

They spun their knife around in their hand, right eye glowing red before they shot off at me, slashing rapidly.

I ducked and dodged around the slashes, which left red marks in the air as well.

I back flipped away, pillars of ink spiraling up to a point behind me and stabbing in an x down at Chara, who jumped back, slashing them away as they pursued.

They shot at me again, and I held out my left arm, an ink spear slipping out of my sleeve and into my hand.

I deflected their slash, swinging my spear upward to do so.

The ink on the spear split apart, stabbing down at them and making them jump back.

The ink came back to the spear as I shot forward, putting both hands on the spear and driving it right through the red soul on their chest, slamming them into the wall next to the tunnel that led back into the Underground.

They slashed at me, making me let go of the spear and jump back as they stumbled forward, grabbing the spear and grunting, tearing it from their flesh and throwing it aside.

They hunched slightly, grinning as they healed once again.

"... You really aren't gonna make this easy, huh?" I said, sighing.

They looked back up to me, grinning as their hair covered their eyes.

I caught a quick image of us sitting across from one another, staring at that fire.

I pushed those thoughts away as they shot at me again, slashing rapidly.

I saw my opening, and I took it.

Pulling back one fist as they stabbed a little too far, I rammed my fist into their face as hard as I could, sending them exploding back across the ground.

"Come on now, my buddy friend guy pal amigo hombre brother sister fella chum compadre," I looked at my now broken hand, fingers bent the wrong way as blood rand down from it.

"Why not just give up and go back to being dead?" I said, grinning lightly as they stood again, readjusting their broken nose.

They watched as I drank some Sea Tea, my hand healing.

Pens appeared floating behind me as ink whipped around my feet, two Beat Blasters floating at my sides.

I jumped to the side, avoiding their knife as I sipped causally from the tea cup my Sea Tea was in.

"Yep, figured that was a long shot."

As they spun to face me again, I smashed the tea cup over their head, much to their shock.

They jumped back, pulling shards of glass out of their face.

I laughed lightly, throwing the handle to the cup, the only part left, over my shoulder.

"Gotcha." I snapped, pointing at them with both fingers before jumping back, watching them slash nothing but air.

They continued after me, an eraser smashing down in front of them and making them skid to a stop.

The ground they stood on turned out to be a key, which lifted them into the air.

As they were about to jump down, they noticed the Beat Blasters surrounding them.

I couldn't help but grin as they all fired, obliterating what they were aimed at.

I watched them fall from the sky, smoke spiraling off of them.

The ground they were about to land on was suddenly full of pen spikes, and they landed right on them.

Their blood was washed down the pens in the rain.

"Quick question!" I called over to them as the pens went back into the ground, and they stood slowly, glaring at me.

"Are you enjoying this as much as I am?" I mocked, and they grinned in response.

I jumped back, eyes wide as they closed the distance between us faster than I could register.

I heard a loud gasp from everyone as my own blood flew through the air.

I winced, holding my chest wound as some blood seeped from my mouth.

"Whoa, that was close." I said, my smirk pained as blood seeped through my fingers.

I glanced over at my health bar, which read 3/20.

"Eee." I grimaced, pulling out a jug of spider cider and downing it quickly, tossing it aside.

"That's better." I looked down as the slice in my chest healed, along with my shirt.

"Welp, that was close." I waved my hand, getting my own blood off of it.

I looked back to them, my expression darkening.

"But I won't be letting it happen again."

They jumped back, pens shooting from the ground under them before their eyes widened, a piece of lead from one of my giant lead pencils firing through their arm.

Ink spiraled up from behind them, shooting through the left side of their chest.

Their eyes widened, seeing the ink shoot out of their chest, their own heart stuck on the end of it.

Another, less audible gasp from our ever vigilant audience.

"You're the one who wanted me to drop the nice guy act, right?" I grinned, the ink stabbing outward and sending their heart exploding in chunks out around us as they fell back, landing and bouncing once before the hole sealed, and they sat up once more.

"Who am I to deny a final wish?" I rose one arm into the air, Beat Blaster appearing above me.

They jumped back as I threw my hand down, Beat Blaster firing into the ground where they once were.

Pens appeared around them, firing down at them at different times and forcing them to stay in movement.

They jumped up, ink shooting out around them and stabbing at them.

They landed on one hand on one of the pens looming over them, jumping off of that as a Beat Blaster fired at it, destroying the pen.

They came down towards me, slashing down and making me dodge to the side, stomping and sending pens out of the ground at them, making them jump away.

Beat Blasters appeared at my sides, firing at them in an X once again.

The beams hit the ground next to them, before quickly moving, slicing at them like scissors.

I watched as the beams blasted them in half, both of their halves falling to the ground.

A giant eraser came from above, smashing both pieces.

* * *

"So... The me of this universe is kind of an ass, huh?" Storyshift Chara glanced at Sans, who nodded with a shrug.

Everyone was horrified to some extent by the brutality in this battle. Well, everyone who couldn't remember last timeline, anyway.

"I-I... I still don't get it." Alphys said. "How is Cter even able to use magic?"

Alphys glanced to Frisk, as if hoping they would know.

Frisk rubbed their shoulder.

"It's... Not important..." Frisk glanced to the side.

"Could you hurry it up?!" Undyne said to Gaster as he attempted to break down the barrier keeping them out of the fight.

"Your yelling is not going to help me find a way to break this!" Gaster yelled in return, clearly nervous.

"..." Grillby crossed his arms, gritting his teeth as he gripped both of his biceps hard, clearly hiding frustration.

* * *

 _*Retribution.  
_

Chara jumped back, pens exploding out of the ground where they once where before they sliced the keys flying at them to pieces.

"So I've thought of like, seventy more innuendos for this fight." I said, glancing to the side.

"Don't you take anything seriously?!" They slashed at me as I jumped to the side, watching them leave a red slash in the air.

"Would'ja prefer I be some edgy, brooding, Mary sue?" I arched a brow at them as they jumped back, pens and pencils firing through the ground where they once were.

"I would prefer if you acknowledged this for what it is!" They said as I dodged around slashes.

"Don't you get it?! I'm gonna kill you, then I'm going to kill everyone else!" Ink came up in a wave behind me, splitting into points and stabbing down at them, forcing them to back flip away and land, skidding as they slashed ink points away.

"I've seen everyone else break to pieces a thousand times over... And I demand seeing you pushed to the same point." Their eyes narrowed, their grip tightening on their knife.

"Hm... Nah, I don't think I will." I said after a moment of thought.

"I'll bend all ya want, you've been pretty good at making me do that." A grin tugged at the corner of my mouth.

"But as for a breaking point? I don't think I have one of those." I shrugged.

"Not one that you can reach, anyway... Not while I keep ya here." My grin widened.

"I mean, isn't this just like good ol' times?" I ducked under a slash, sending an eraser up at their chest, only for them to catch it and do a hand stand up into the air, the rain coming down harder.

"Fighting again and again. Makin' a mess." I gestured to the puddles of blood surrounding the area.

"And just like before, I'm gonna beat the evil outta ya."

"You and I both know that's not what happened last time." They said, jumping off of the eraser and landing in front of me.

"Well I beat you outta Frisk, so I beat the evil outta somebody." I shrugged.

"Well things have changed." They grinned. "You and I both know you won't be the one walking away from this."

"Heh..." The rain was coming down in sheets.

"Allow me to prove you wrong." I looked back to them from the sky, eyes opening wide as my left eye glowed red once again.

The jumped back from a blast, pens shooting at them from the sides.

They jumped up, the pens running into one another before ink broke from them, spiraling up around them and forming some sort of cage.

I held out one hand, closing it into a tight fist.

The ink cage shrunk, crushing them inside of it.

 _"... Cter..?"_

 _"Yeah..?"_

 _"I... I'm sorry..."_

 _"... Me too..."_

I shook my head, their blood splattering across my face. Why was I thinking of that now?

I jumped back away from them as they got up once more, glancing over at their health bar.

Their eyes widened slightly at the purple bar at the start of it, seeing that it was dropping and refilling constantly.

Karmic Retribution.

It didn't matter.

They shot off at me once more, stabbing nothing but air as I dodged to the side once more, bringing up pens from the ground and impaling them.

I jumped into the air, throwing one hand down as lightning struck behind me, a Beat Blaster appearing and firing into their already mangled body.

They came shooting from the smoke once more, knife first.

I grabbed them by the wrist, slamming my forehead into theirs.

We glared into one anothers eyes, my left glowing a light red as their right glowed a darker red.

Blood ran down our foreheads.

"I _hate_ you."

"Feelings mutual, trust me."

We jumped away from one another once again, and I threw my hands forward, sending pens flying at them.

They dodged and deflected them, gritting their teeth before shooting at me, pulling that knife back as I moved to dodge.

I felt their knife pierce into my left side, blood spewing from my mouth.

They grinned at me as I glared weakly, my face paling from blood loss as I placed one hand on their chest, ink firing from my sleeve and exploding through their chest and out their back.

I pulled their knife free as their body fell limp, jumping back and healing myself with a Nice Cream.

I crumpled the wrapper up, throwing it over my shoulder as they stood, grinning as my blood dripped off of their knife.

 _"What are you doing?!"_

 _"It's weird... I keep hearing these bells. They're really loud here. I find it... Distracting."_

 _"Bells?"_

 _"You don't hear them? Heh... That's probably a bad sign."_

 _"..."_

Their eyes narrowed at the memory.

Pens appeared in symmetrical lines above them, aiming down and firing at them, making them jump into the air, the pens sticking into the ground beneath them.

They landed on the ground behind the pen line, eyes widening as I pulled up my arm, tearing all of the pens from the earth.

They were all connected by the back of the pen by ink, which rain out into my sleeve.

"That seems excessive." They said, eyes wide as they stared at the giant weapon that I yanked into the air above them.

They jumped back, my new weapon exploding into the ground beneath them.

They landed on the ground, jumping up once more as the pens swung under their feet, tearing through the ground.

I stopped it abruptly, sending it exploding into their back, whipping them at lightning speed across the area into the side of the mountain, watching them explode into the side of it.

I threw my left hand into the air, dragging my stabby-bludgen-thingy into the air as well.

Ink came from the points of the pens, forming a giant sword as I slashed down at them.

They jumped to the side, watching a huge slash form in the mountain.

"Whoaho! I wasn't sure if I'd be able to do it, but look at this masterpiece!" I laughed.

"This is an anime sword if I've ever seen one!"

They growled, shooting off at me.

I sent my sword exploding through the earth at them once again, and they jumped over it, continuing towards me.

The ink holding the back of it together shot out in spikes, impaling them the moment they thought they were safe.

I pulled the sword up, shaking them off of it and watching them hit the ground, groaning as they sat up.

"I'm fighting an anime character..." They muttered, shaking their head as they got up slowly, back facing me.

They jumped to the side, my sword exploding into the earth where they once were.

"This is bullsh!t!" They yelled down at me.

My only response was laughter.

* * *

"Okay, so I know this is serious and all... But that is SO COOL!" Undyne said, stars appearing in her eyes.

"Kid sure has a lot of stamina, I'll give him that." Underswap Papyrus commented.

"I know I'd be pretty exhausted by now." Underfell Sans commented.

"He must be learning something from the Great Papyrus!" Papyrus said, taking up his heroic stance.

Sans almost frowned.

Despite Cter's best efforts, he knew he couldn't win. Maybe everything that had happened had made Sans a pessimist, but he knew deep down he'd be back in that RESET loop.

With no hope of ever continuing...

Sans pupils disappeared.

 _Kid, please... You have to win._

* * *

"You know there's something I've wanted to tell you to see your reaction for awhile, and I figure now would probably be the best time." I said, sweat forming on my brow as I summoned another giant sword with the same attack I'd used to summon the first.

"So, you know how I told you what this place is where I came from, right?" I swung both swords down at them, and they jumped to the side, the explosion created throwing them to the side.

They flew back, spinning in air and landing on their feet, skidding.

"Well it's a really popular game." I dodged to the left of a slash, throwing my right hand forward and sending pens exploding forward at them, making them back flip away before I picked up my sword again, smashing it down towards them, only for them to jump to the side.

"And with any popular game, a _lot_ of sin is going to be made for it."

"Cter where are you taking this story?" They asked, somewhat worried.

"But with yours, there is just an _obscene_ amount of it."

"Cter, please stop."

"Dirty skeleton screwers as far as the eye can see!" I said with sarcastic wonder, gesturing as if I was gesturing to a mountain of it.

"Cter that's enough."

"And I will never understand why so many people assume you're a girl but WOW a lot of people do."

I jumped back, avoiding a knife swing.

"Shut the hell up!" They ordered as I dodged stabs.

"It's almost irritating." I said with a shrug, pens shooting out from under them and making them jump back.

"And it's like I wanna look away, but I can't." I jumped back as they stabbed into the ground, shooting off after me.

"Cter."

"Because it's SO well drawn half the time! These people have a real talent, and they use it to draw the bone zone."

"Cter I will drop this knife right now if you just stop talking."

"Poor, innocent Goat Mom... The furries got her, Chara. They got her."

"Cter I will HAND you the knife and let you stab ME with it, just stop talking."

"Makes me worry for this AU, y'know?" I said, and they groaned.

"I mean, every one of those other AU's was a comic or a fanfiction or something. And they were pretty popular ones. I almost hope this one isn't like a popular comic or something, because if it is..."

A wall of keys blocked their stab.

"Honestly? I would think finding it would be hilarious." I shrugged. "But that's just because I'm used to it by now."

Their hand shot through the key wall, making me jump and let out a small yell before they grabbed me by the throat, tearing me through the wall and throwing me across the area.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Good god, how are you the one who's caused me so much trouble?!" They said, clearly irritated.

I shrugged after flipping in air, landing on my feet. "Because I'm a badass?"

They took a few calming breaths, ignoring the black that had overtaken the whites of their eyes.

* * *

"... Is this what Cter is always like in a fight?" Sans glanced over at Frisk, clearly baffled by what Cter had been talking about.

Frisk was pinching the bridge of their nose.

"... Yes..."

* * *

I decided to stop using my giant swords.

Useful, yes. Light, no.

Honestly... I was exhausted.

They jumped back, pens shooting through the air where they once were.

They spun around, slicing through a chunk of lead before back flipping over the ink spikes shooting out at their back.

They looked up, slicing the space bar in half as it fell towards them.

"I'm not letting you get me with _that_ again." They glared at me, and I shrugged, grinning sheepishly despite the beads of sweat that ran down my face.

I jumped back, their knife cutting the air in front of me as I rose one hand, pens shooting out from under them and making them jump forward.

I moved out of the way of their jump, Beat Blasters appearing behind them and firing into their back.

I had began eating items not only to restore my health but also to regain some stamina.

This was a losing battle.

Ink swirled into a blade around my pen, and I deflected slashes, taking steps back as I did so.

I grit my teeth, pushing their knife aside and pulling my head back, slamming my head into theirs and sending them stumbling back, pulling back one leg and slamming it into their chest, throwing them forward.

Pens shot from the ground behind them, impaling them as they flew right into them.

I grit my teeth, raising one hand into the air as Beat Blasters appeared above them.

"Just die already!"

I threw my hand down, the blasters firing and leaving a large crater in their wake.

I panted lightly as I watched them step from the smoke, grinning with that black fluid running down from their eyes.

My eyes narrowed.

 _"It's been forever since I've seen the sky."_

We shot off at one another as I pulled back my pen, the blade becoming a spear as I pushed myself to go faster, shooting forward and ramming the spear through the center of their chest.

They grinned through gritting teeth, grabbing the spear as I glared, the ink on the spear spreading out in spikes and tearing through their body.

The ink was pulled back to the pen, and their lifeless body stumbled back before I hit it with the back of the spear, making it fall back onto the ground.

They began to rise again, before a Beat Blaster immediately sent them exploding back into the ground.

Pens shot from the crater they lay in, impaling them once more.

 _"... Well, other than you."_

 _"But... I'm willing to believe that's just a misunderstanding too."_

I shook my head, a giant eraser crashing down on them as the pens fell.

Four key walls made a box around them, closing in and crushing them.

Ink shot from my sleeves, going into the ground and coming out in eight spikes around them, shooting down through them and stopping them from rising once again.

I panted heavily, stumbling slightly, placing my hands on my knees.

I heard the sound of their feet crunching on the grass over the sound of the pouring rain.

I looked up, seeing them grinning at me in triumph.

They shot forward. I couldn't move fast enough.

My eyes widened as blood flew through the air, hearing a sharp gasp come from our audience.

I fell to my knees, holding the tear in my side, coughing blood into my hand.

They stood behind me, grinning as they looked to their blood soaked knife.

Pens shot from the ground at them, making them jump back away from me.

"Cter! Please, stop!" I heard Frisk yell.

I smiled weakly, holding up one bloodied hand and giving them all a thumbs up.

I winced as I struggled to my feet, one hand still over my wound as I turned to face Chara.

They grinned, I glared.

They shot forward, and I moved my head to the side, their knife soaring right by my ear.

I rammed one elbow into their abdomen, making them stumble back before I grabbed them by the face, ink shooting out from my sleeve at a high enough pressure to blow their head clean off.

I kicked their body back as blood shot from the neck, jumping back and wincing, coughing blood into my hand.

I looked up at them, my face somewhat pale from blood loss as blood ran down my chin from my mouth.

They had risen once again, their shadow looming over me as lightning struck behind us once more.

They shot forward, and I reached forward, ink shooting from my sleeve and slashing at them.

They slashed the ink aside, continuing towards me as I grit my teeth.

They made it to me, pulling their knife back into the air.

I snarled, jumping forward and tackling them, much to their shock.

"Why?!" I demanded to know as I pinned them there, pulling back one fist.

"Why the _hell_ can't everyone just be happy?!" They kept that grin as I slammed my fist into their face.

"Why do you want them to suffer so badly?!" I pulled my first fist back, slamming my other into their face.

"What did they ever do to you?!" I grit my teeth, punching them again and again.

"Why are you like this?!" I ignored the blood that spewed from my mouth as I struggled to hit them again.

 _"QUOTE: "Chara is yandere as fuc lol"!"_

I threw another punch, _One Hell of a Reckoning!_ being replaced with the sound of the pouring rain.

"Why are you fighting this happy ending so hard?!" I demanded to know, grabbing them by the collar of their shirt and pulling them up to eye level, blood now running down their face as their hair covered their eyes, matted down due to the rain.

 _"The edgy- Oh snap! I didn't actually expect to be in any of these."_

They spat blood into my face, grinning once again.

I wasn't sure if it was blood loss or anger that was making my hands shake.

 _"They're better raw, you know."_

 _"God damn! Can't I have five minutes to look through Alphys' stuff and eat her food?!"_

They grabbed their knife, swinging up and making me jump back, feeling them slice across my chest once again.

I stumbled, falling back onto my bottom and grabbing my chest, clenching my eyes shut in pain for a moment.

"I don't need to explain anything to you." I winced as I glared up at them, holding my new wound.

"This is _my_ game. And I won't have you stopping it." Their shadow loomed over me as they stared coldly down at me, pulling their knife back.

"Chara! Stop!"

Their eyes widened at the sound of the voice, turning their head abruptly to look in the direction of the voice.

"We've hurt them enough!" Asriel said, everyone on his side of the portal staring at him in shock, Toriel and Asgore more confused than ever before.

"Please, just let this end! It's over! The monsters are free, the humans won't hurt them when they get to the surface! I know you're getting bored of killing everyone too! So please, just let go already!"

Their knife shook for a moment as they stared at Asriel in shock.

"We can all be happy now! Isn't that what you wanted?" Asriel gripped the locket around his neck, and Chara seemed to grip the identical one hidden under their shirt.

"..." They looked to be thinking, lowering their knife.

They grabbed their right eye, hunching slightly.

Something about that laughter told me Asriel hadn't gotten through.

Or maybe there was no one to get through to anymore.

They looked back to me, right eye burning red.

I watched them pull their knife back once more, before pens shot from the ground at their sides, each one going through one side of their ribcage, their eyes wide in shock.

I panted for breath as I stood, the pens dropping them to their knees before they rose one again.

They stabbed forward at me, but ink shot from one of my sleeves, grabbing them by the wrist.

I threw my hand back, spinning around and slamming them into the ground behind me, pens shooting up after them and impaling them, Beat Blasters appearing above them and firing.

The blast blew my hair and clothes back as I held my side wound.

"My child, are you alright?!" Toriel asked, clearly as worried as can be as the dust had yet to settle.

"Well uh..." I panted. "Ask for me tomorrow, and you'll find a grave man." I snapped, pointing at them after my pun, before coughing blood once again, placing a hand over my mouth.

As I turned back to the dust, my eyes widened in pain.

I leaned forward onto their shoulder, eyes wide and mouth agape as their knife was stuck deep in my abdomen.

"And with a pun..." I coughed blood. "I die..."

They pulled their knife from my abdomen, and all of those searing pains began to numb as they stepped to the side, watching me fall to my knees before falling onto my face, eyes slowly closing.

They stared down at me with shock, a grin slowly creeping across their face.

"I... I did it..?" They almost didn't believe it.

A silence had fallen over the people beyond the portal, all of them staring with wide eyes.

They began to laugh, almost relieved. "I did it..! I win!"

"Heheh... Heh..?" They placed a hand over the red soul on their chest, feeling something... Different.

 _*Your LOVE has decreased._

"... What..?" They said, looking in confusion to the text box.

"W-well... Would'ja... Look at that..."

They looked down, eyes wide as I slowly pushed myself up to my hands and knees, coughing blood as it pooled beneath me.

"You're... Having a moment of... Humanity... S-shocking..." I smirked lightly as I pushed myself up to my knees, slowly climbing to my feet.

"You..! How are you still..?!" They looked to my health bar, reading it even though to them it was backwards.

0.1/20.

"I knew ya... Couldn't live without me... Heheh..." I grinned, blood on my teeth and running down my chin.

They growled, shooting forward and tackling me, looming over me.

"SHUT UP!" They pulled their knife back, shaking their head as they stabbed down.

"Ow." I said almost mockingly. 0.01/20.

They roared, stabbing again.

"Man, I think there's a fly landing on my chest." I grinned, one eye winced shut. 0.001.

"JUST BREAK ALREADY!" they demanded, stabbing again.

"Nope, not gonna." I told them despite the pain coursing through my body. 0.0001.

"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!" They roared, black liquid running down their face like tears as they stabbed again and again.

0.00001.

0.000001.

0.0000001.

0.00000001.

0.000000001.

0.0000000001.

0.00000000001.

 **0_/_2_0**

"... Well would'ja look at that..." I glanced over at my empty health bar as they stopped, eyes wide as the black liquid stopped falling from their eyes.

"You've got a big ol' blood stain... Right there..." I said, placing one finger on their chest.

They looked down, and I moved my finger up, hitting them right in the nose with it.

It replayed three times for dramatic effect, their eyes wide in shock.

"Heheh... Gotcha..." I laughed lightly, my hand falling limp back to the ground as the rain washed the blood off of both of us, their eyes remaining wide as they stared down at me, hair hanging off of their head as water dripped down off of it onto my face.

"S-sorry, my buddy friend guy... Pal amigo... Hombre... Dawg brother sister pally pal chum... I guess I have to leave now." I smiled lightly.

" _You_ won't forget me, right..?"

My eyes closed, smile remaining.

The last thing I saw was that shocked and almost horrified expression on their face.

I found myself falling back through an empty blank space, almost like sinking in water.

I tried to breath, but found that I couldn't. Not like I was drowning, like I couldn't get my lungs to listen to me.

I couldn't move at all as I fell deeper, my memories flashing around me.

 _So that's it, huh?_ I wanted to smile, but once again my muscles refused to listen.

 _I'm sorry everyone... I really couldn't do it. Maybe I should have let you help me but... I was always more of a trial and error guy._

 _... Guess this is one error I won't be correcting._

I watched my memories, life flashing before my eyes.

 _I once heard that death is not the end of the story, but the end of a chapter._

 _..._

 _I like to believe that's true.  
_

 _I guess I won't be able to narrate much longer, eh?  
_

 _Heheheh..._

Was I laughing or crying?

 _Oh well... I was never meant to be there anyway. I did the best I could._

I watched my life unfold from before appearing in this place.

 _So... This is goodbye.  
_

I felt myself hit the bottom of the dark abyss I fell in, seeping through it and into another realm completely.

 _..._

 _... This is the end..._

* * *

"..."

Tears streamed down the faces of half of the monsters watching, everyone shocked into silence.

"You... You bastard!" Undyne yelled, ignoring her own tears.

 _"You sure you don't wanna go house hunting?" Cter said with sarcasm, arching a brow._

"How could you?!" Toriel yelled.

 _"Um... Hi..?" Cter said skeptically._

"W-what did he do to you?!" Alphys added.

 _"Um... We can hear you." Cter waved slightly to get Alphys' attention._

"You're going to pay for this..." Grillby turned to a blue color, fists clenching in anger.

 _"Heh... That's good. So they won't remember seeing me like this." Cter ran one hand through his hair, closing his eyes for a moment._

Sans had lost his grin, eyes wide in horror as he was still unable to form words.

 _"Did I ever tell you about the old lady who lives in a shoe? She wasn't the sole owner. There were strings attached." Cter grinned lightly at his pun._

Tears streamed from Papyrus's eye sockets. If Cter were here, he would question how that happened...

 _"And so, Fluffy Bunny..." Cter smiled as he flipped the page, Papyrus's eyes slowly closing._

"You... You monster!" Mettaton yelled, hands clenched tightly into fists as tears rose in his eyes.

 _"Ah crap." Cter said, Mettaton watching as he caught Frisk, posing confidently and making the crowd roar._

"H-... How could you do this..?" Asgore asked in shock.

 _Cter watched sadly as Asgore prepared to fight, clearly not wanting to fight him._

Asriel watched with shock, almost unable to believe Cter had been killed.

 _"And me and you." Cter smiled sadly, making Flowey look to them in surprise._

Chara sat there, ignoring their yells. _Passive_ by _A Perfect Circle_ began playing.

They just stared at the limp and lifeless Cter in their arms, eyes still wide.

"... Hey, Cter..." They spoke. "C-c'mon, why are you so quiet..?"

...

Memories flashed before their wide eyes.

...

"Say something!" They demanded, shaking him.

...

Why wasn't he responding?!

...

"Don't you have anymore stupid one liners?!" They said, grabbing Cter's corpse by the shoulders, his head leaning back limply.

 ** _Dead as Dead can be... My doctor tells me._** "No more stupid grins?! No more quick come backs?!" They shook him, but got no response.

 _ **But I just can't believe him.** _ "I'm going to kill everyone! Are you really just gonna sit here and let me do that?! Wake up you coward!" They stood, picking his corpse up by the collar of their shirt as they did so.

 _ **Ever the optimistic - one I'm sure of...** _ "Attack me out of no where! Say something stupid! I know you can hear me! Don't you ignore me!"

 _ **Your ability to become...** _ They broke their favorite toy.

 ** _My perfect enemy..._** They were alone again.

 _ **Wake up... And face me.** _ "C'mon..." Their hands shook. "Wake up..!"

 _ **Don't play dead... Cause maybe...** _ "..." They could feel their heart thudding at a sudden realization.

 _ **Someday... I will walk away and say...** _ Their eyes widened, breathing getting faster.

 _ **"You disappoint me."** _ They let out a yell, startling everyone as they held Cter's corpse once again.

 _ **Maybe you're better off this way...** _ "I killed him! He's dead! I can't play with him again!" They said in horror.

 _ **Leanin' over you here. Cold and catatonic.** _ They shook their head, staring at Cter's closed eyes and smile.

 _ **I catch a brief reflection - of what you could and might have been.** _ Every moment flashed before their eyes. From the moment he ran out into the open in the Ruins to that bop on the nose.

 ** _It's your right... and your ability..._** "Cter! Wake up!" They shook him.

 _ **To become..!** _ "T-this isn't funny anymore! You win, you scared me! Now stop screwing around and wake up!"

 _ **My perfect enemy!** _ Their ears rung with everything Cter had ever said to them.

 _ **Wake up! (Why can't you?)** _ "You're... You're the only one who's a challenge anymore..! You're the only one who I can't predict!"

 _ **And face me! (Come on now.)** _ "You've got a sick sense of humor, you know that?!" They said.

 _ **Don't plaaay dead! (Don't play dead.)** _ "You don't have some kind of innuendo or something?! Anything?!"

 _ **'Cause maybe..! (Because maybe.)** _ "This isn't how these things end! You aren't supposed to just..!"

 _ **Sooomeday! I will walk away and say:** _ "Just..! Just lay there and die like that!"

 ** _"You disappoint me!"_** "That's pathetic! How could you do that?!" They demanded to know, shaking him.

 _ **Maybe you're better off this way...** _ Chara went silent, staring down at him in disbelief.

 _ **Maybe you're better off this way...** _ They slowly set him down, standing.

 _ **Maybe you're better off this wa-aay.** _ They grit their teeth, memories flashing by.

 _ **Maybe you're better off this way.** _ Their chest heaved with angry, shocked breaths.

 _ **You're better off this...** _

_"Aw man, my hand's all numb!"_

 _ **You're better off this..!**  
_

 _"My buddy friend guy pal dawg amigo hombre brother sister chum pally pal..."_

 _ **Maybe you're better off!** _

"Waaake up!" They unintentionally sang along.

 _(Why can't you?)_

"And face me!" They pointed their knife at Cter's body.

 _(Come on now.)_

"Don't play dead!" Their right eye glowed red.

 _(Don't play dead.)_

"'Cause maybe..!" They grabbed their head, hunching slightly.

 _(Because maybe.)_

"Someday! I will walk away and say:" They picked the body up by the collar.

"You f#ckin' disappoint me!" They told an unresponsive Cter. "Maybe you're better off this way!"

"Go ahead and play dead!" They threw him to the ground, black fluid running from their eyes and mouth.

 _(Go!)_

"I know that you can hear this!"

 _(Go!)_

"Go ahead and play dead!"

 _(Go!)_

"Why can't you turn and face me?!"

 _WAAAKE UP!_

"Why can't you turn and face me?!"

 _WAAAKE UP!_

"Why can't you turn and face me?!"

 _WAAAKE UP!_

"Why can't you turn and face me?!"

 _WAAAKE UP!_

 **"YOU F#CKIN' DISAPPOINT ME!"**

* * *

 **...  
**

 **... Please Favorite, Follow, and Review...**

 **XWolf26, out**


	18. Chapter 18: The Neutralist (Part 1)

**Thanks go to Noob6, PokemonFan1212, BloodyKiss11, Omg, TitianWaffle, NecroGodYami, Kajimei, Andyfire123, madmalitiangamer, Someguy, I guest as much, Midnightsalem, This is a name, Homicidal Masquerade, Guest, MFSL, and WHAT THE BIMPS.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale  
**

* * *

So I'm guessing you want my back story, right?

Or do you just wanna jump right back into everything?

Well, I don't care. We're starting with the former.

Heheheh... Aren't I a good narrator?

... Still not gonna tell you my real name though.

I wasn't a kid made to start a family. I wasn't a kid that the world wanted. Which was fine.

Because I didn't want the world.

No one asks to exist, but sometimes people ask for someone else to exist.

...

I was not one of those cases.

Dad's pullout game was a little too weak, that's how I got here.

And as you've seen from my fights, I'm pretty good at dodging.

... Clearly not good enough to dodge a knife, but apparently good enough to dodge a coat hanger.

... Uh... too dark of a joke?

My humor's not for everybody, you know.

Anyway, I didn't end up in an orphanage, which was cool I guess.

And it's not like I had some horrible people as parents. They tried pretty hard, but uh... Close only counts in horseshoes.

When it became apart I was useless, well... It's surprisingly easy to give up on your kid. Or at least they really made it seem that way.

Good thing Granny was around, otherwise I wouldn't of died from stab wounds, but from ODing.

... Come to think of it, that sounds a lot better than getting stabbed.

Like, that sucked. I played it cool, but wow.

It's like when a scooter swings around and hits you in the shins, accept a hundred times worse and in your chest.

Anyway, I'll have to start this story somewhere. I can't just sit here dropping exposition all day. Or, I could, but I won't.

 **Chapter 18: The Neutralist  
**

 **(Part 1)**

 **_"Not the answer you wanted, eh? Yeah, this isn't the answer I wanted, either."_  
**

* * *

I pushed the front door open, looking around the house.

A nice, homy place.

Not actually my house, but close enough.

"Granny?" I called out.

I looked to be a few years younger than I was when I died.

...

Let's uh, try to stay off that topic.

Still wore a sweatshirt similar to my current one, still had my hands in my pockets. Still hunched slightly, but I was missing the bags under my eyes.

Some things just don't change, ladies and gentlemen.

"You better not'a keeled over somewhere! You can't leave me here with these idiots!" I jokingly called throughout the house, turning to go down a hallway.

"Boo!"

I jumped back, grabbing my chest in surprise as the older, slightly hunched woman jumped out at me.

She was wrinkled, only about my height.

"Gah! You trying to give me a heart attack ya crazy old bat?!" I said, and she laughed, clapping.

"Can't let your guard down for even a second!" She playfully shoved me as I laughed.

"You do realize this means war?" I said, putting on my best bugs bunny voice.

"Whatever you say brat." She put an arm around me in a hug, which I returned.

"So what are you here to bother me about today?" She asked, walking over to the fridge and opening it, already knowing full well why I was here.

"Once again my parents have decided not to cook me dinner, thinking I should know how to cook despite their lack of teaching me how." I shrugged.

"So you're here to raid me for food again? Get a job, kid." She joked, pulling out left overs from her fridge.

"There's this child labor law thing preventing that." I said, grabbing a plate.

"You know, back in my day-"

"Everyone thought the world was flat and the plague was still a huge problem and Shakespeare was just starting out and-"

"Oh shut up!" She laughed.

Yeah, if there was one thing keeping me from going on a murderous rampage, it was that little old lady.

... Heh, word of advice, when you really care about an elderly person, mentally prepare yourself for the worst.

* * *

And that kid reeks like weed and so does that kid and that one in the front row is popping a pill right now.

Holy heyzues.

I placed my head down on the desk, closing my eyes as I tried to tune out the senseless jabber of the two females to my left.

It was a year after the last scene I described. I'm taking directly to you, I don't have to beat around the bush.

"Cter," Of course they didn't actually call me Cter. But I'm still not telling you my real name. "Wake up."

"Mrs. Teacher Lady," I didn't bother lifting my head, waving her away. "Go deal with one of the other hoodlums in the class. I'm tired."

She just shook her head, walking away.

We had some real caring teachers back at our school, if you hadn't guessed.

* * *

Like I said, life was just a run on a hamster wheel here. But uh, you'd probably know that too, right? Same world and all.

Or maybe your lucky enough to be either blissfully unaware of it or your life is somehow different.

And hopefully finding something different didn't require from you what it required from me.

But we're getting to that.

"Does it ever bother you?" I asked as we sat at the lunch table, staring out at everyone else in the cafeteria.

Only four other kids sat at the table with me.

"These kids... I've known them since we were all toddlers." I looked to the ceiling, leaning back against the wall behind me.

"Back then we were all so hopeful. And now I'm watching them tear themselves and one another apart as this school just watches, waiting for someone to drop their wallet so they can swoop in, take it, hit the kid over the back of the head, drag them into a dark alley and-"

"Jesus, Cter! Dial it back." One of them rose his hands, signalling for me to calm down.

"Keep it light." Another glanced over at me.

"Sorry, just... Man, this is not a good world we live in." I ran a hand down my face, leaning back.

I was talking with friends. I didn't need to put a lot of thought into what I said.

"And the grass is green and the sky is blue and Bill Cosby did despicable things. What's your point?" One of my friends arched a brow at me. I laughed lightly.

"The world'll always be bad. There's nothing we can do about it." He shrugged. "Might as well ignore it."

"..." I looked back out the window. "... Yeah..."

* * *

More time passed.

I had managed to find a nice little way to build a mental block on the terrible things in this world.

But with every wall, some psycho wants to tear it down.

And with every wall torn down, two more will try to take its place.

... In my case, anyway.

Pouring rain seemed to always pop up when bad things happened.

"Ugh..." I groaned, shaking water off of me as I pushed that front door open once more.

"Hey, Granny?" I called out. The lights were off.

"Are you taking a nap? Didn't think you'd hit that stage of old yet." I mocked, waiting for her to jump out at me.

Everything was dark due to the black clouds eclipsing the sun.

"I guess I'll have to help mysel-" I stopped mid sentence, feeling my foot hit a pan laying on the floor.

"Uh..?" I looked at the pot, shrugging and picking it up, setting it on the counter.

I looked around, still not catching any sign of her.

"Someone cue the ominous music." I chuckled, stepping down that same hallway she'd jumped out at me in.

My eyes widened.

Some light shun in from the window behind them as they stared at me, eyes almost glowing.

"W-who are..?" It was only then I realized my foot was soaked in something.

I looked down, and my eyes widened in shock and horror.

I uh... I found her.

I felt bile rise in my throat, trying to keep myself from vomiting on what was before me.

It was only then that I realized they were holding a blood soaked knife.

A grown adult, taller than me. Stronger than me. Armed.

"Oh... Oh god..!" I shook my head, tears rising to my eyes.

They laughed, turning their back to me and walking towards the screen door behind them.

There's this thing about being human.

You're either a smart person, or you're someone vengeful.

Never took myself for the latter.

They looked over their shoulder at the sound of the roar, arching a brow.

Their eyes widened.

"Gah!" They yelled out, feeling me plunge my pen deep into their lower back, making them stiffen in pain.

They snarled, turning around and grabbing me by the side of the head, slamming me head first into the wall next to us before dropping me, walking towards the door once more.

Blood ran from one of my ears, and my vision shook for a moment as I stood.

"Get back here!" I ran after them, pulling my pen back.

They kicked me in the stomach, making me hunch over and cough saliva onto the ground, falling to my knees.

They opened the door, and I glanced up at them once again, teeth gritting.

They stood on a deck, about to walk down the stairs and make an easy escape.

I burst through the door, their eyes widening as I slammed into them, both of us smashing through the railing and plummeting to the ground.

We were soaked by the rain, and they kicked me off of them, standing once again and stomping on my abdomen.

"Persistent little sh!t, aren'tcha?" They grinned, lightning striking and lighting things up for a moment as water ran down our faces from the sheets of rain.

I roared out in pain as they stomped again before stepping back, shaking their head.

"Here's a lesson: you're weak. Weak people die when they fight strong people." He said, walking away from me, hands in his pockets.

"W-wait..." I reached out slowly, holding my ribcage, which certainly felt pretty broken.

"Hm?" He looked over his shoulder at me.

"Why..? Why would you do this?" I asked, blood running from the corner of my mouth.

"Honestly?" He laughed. "I just really love killing old ladies."

My eyes widened as he walked away, my vision blurring.

Was that really it..?

Just some psychotic urge to murder elderly woman?

How could one person cause so much pain just because they felt like it?

My eyes closed, watching them blur away from my place on the ground.

* * *

I woke up in the hospital. My parents found me.

I understand that the scolding was because they didn't want me dead, but it still made me livid.

They never caught that man. Obviously. How could there be any happy ending to my oh so tragic back story?

Truth is, life goes on.

I went back to school after some surgery on my busted ribs and some rest.

I got some questions, answered some questions, everyone forgot one day.

That's just how it goes.

Worse things happen to better people, I'm not gonna get absorbed by the Edgy because of it.

But... Life certainly was getting more and more dull every day that passed by without Granny.

I never actually got a good look at the guy, so I could never describe him or her to the police.

Not many people showed up to the funeral for Granny.

She had her own story that, if I had to guess, left me as her last friend.

But... We aren't here to talk about her.

...

I'm not crying. Shut up.

It was around this time that it really sunk in.

If Granny was all alone in the end, she uh... Probably wasn't the best person.

If that man killed for pleasure, they weren't a good person.

And if I could just sit back and let it all go by...

I was the worst of them all.

And I was doing what most other humans did in my situation.

It was then that I came to my conclusion.

Like I said, nobody's good. Everyone's bad.

* * *

The sun was threatening to sink below the horizon. I stood in front of Granny's grave, newly filled.

It had been pretty much just me, my parents, and some of my friends who met Granny.

"Is this how the world can end for a person..?" I wondered aloud. "Murdered in cold blood, with no one to cry for them?"

Fun fact, I wasn't actually related to Granny. I'll explain how I ran into her after this little scene.

I know this isn't ordered right, shut your damn mouth.

"I never actually learned about you. You kinda kept it all in." I looked up at the tomb stone.

"Prolly why your tomb stone only reads Granny and there's no birth date." I said, eyes darting to the side.

"All I know about you is that you're a screw ball." I laughed lightly, closing my eyes as rain drops fell.

Man, this rain was getting old.

"In fact I'm surprised that guy even managed to kill you. Must'a been pretty tough." I frowned lightly.

"If I ever see that guy again..."

"Heya."

My eyes widened.

"Been awhile." They sat next to me, wearing a trench coat and a hat that obscured their appearance from my vision.

"What they hell do you want..?!" I snarled, scooting away from them.

I winced at the sudden motion, grabbing my ribcage in pain.

"Well, ya little bastard," They looked up at the sky. "That pen a yours punctured one'a my kidneys."

"Serves you right." I glared at them. "But what are you doing here? Come to kill me?"

"Nope. I only like killing old ladies." They shrugged.

"I came to give ya this back." They handed me my pen, much to my surprise.

"I took it after you passed out. But... Since those back alley operations proved to be failures, I figure I don't need it where I'm headin'."

"Hell?"

"Aw yeah brometheus."

I stared at my pen.

Another fun fact, that very same pen is the one that I woke up with in my pocket at the beginning of... This whole mess.

"So how'd you find me?" I glanced over at them.

"Just went walkin' through town, hoping I'd run into you. Got the strangest feeling I would." They closed their eyes.

"... Anyway." They stood. "Good luck at life, kid. I guess I misjudged you as weak, seeing as you managed to put me in the dirt."

They began walking away.

"Good luck livin' as the strong. It gets pretty stressful."

"..." I watched them walk away, looking somewhat confused.

What an interesting way to accept death... I wonder if everyone does? I wonder if Granny did...

Crazy old bat probably kicked Death in the face before she went, if I know her.

I wondered if I would accept death so easily.

* * *

Anyway, I promised an explanation for how I met Granny, right?

I ran through the streets, jumping over a fence as lights followed me in the dark.

"Get back here!" Voices called from behind me.

 _Sh!t sh!t sh!t!_

"You think you can just mouth off like that and get away with it?!"

"What do you think I'm doing right now?" I called back.

How I found the balls to say that, I'll never know.

"You're so dead!"

"Now now, I am not your brain cells."

"Graaah!"

If I was gonna die, I was gonna be a d!ck about it.

I climbed over a fence, falling from the top and landing, crying out in pain.

I stumbled to my feet, panting as I ran up the steps of a deck I would come to know quite well, grabbing onto the door at the top of it.

It didn't open.

Shet.

"Dead end, kid."

Gulp.

"Eheheheh..." I laughed nervously.

"You guys wanna hear a funny racist joke..?" I said, turning around to face them.

"Sure." They grinned.

One of them was Asian American, one African American, and one Latino American.

"... Ah crap..." The one diverse group of gang members in the world happened to run me down.

"Hey, brats! Get the hell off my property!"

I spun around, seeing the door behind me had been thrown open by an old lady.

They laughed.

"Oh yeah, and what are you gonna do if we don't?" The lead one asked.

She grabbed a shotgun from behind her, aiming it at him.

"... Uh..."

"I'll gave ya thirty seconds."

"Yeah right. The knock back on that thing'll probably-"

"Hey, kid. On a scale of one to ten, how attached are you to that arm?"

"Uh... Ten, I guess?"

 **BANG.**

He roared in pain, grabbing what used to have an arm connected to it in agony.

"Not anymore." She said, lowering her shotgun.

They ran off to get him to a hospital.

"Whoa..." I said, staring back at Granny with wide eyes.

"Pretty metal, eh brat?" She laughed.

"Come on in, I've got my questions for you."

What, you think I just got that 'Scale of one to ten thing' outta my own head? Nope, it was just bad ass ol' Granny.

But after she died... Well.

I had no one to leave my room for, and no sunlight could reach me anyway, so why open the blinds?

As for how I got here... Well, I lied about the Red Bull part.

I had this reoccurring nightmare since Granny died that just wouldn't let me sleep.

I guess I haven't had much luck with dreams since.

I invested myself in Undertale. it was nothing more than a new fix to take my mind off of everything.

Never woulda guessed it would all come to this.

Heh...

Not a very long back story, I know.

Hm?

Oh, it's my memories from this place.

Guess I just wanted to forget about that, seeing as there's nothing I can do about it now.

I floated in place after seeping through the bottom, and from the looks of it the other six humans floated next to me, all with their eyes closed, looking peaceful.

I suppose it was time for me to rest too...

But as I tried to close my eyes, a burning pain shot through my left one, making me reach up and grab it.

 _Ow!_ I thought, gritting my teeth as the area was lit up in a red light.

Wait... I could move?

* * *

Chara slowly set Cter down, taking a deep breath.

No turning back now.

"You know... Cter said something to me once..." They said, a small grin tugging at their lips as their back faced everyone, the shadow of their hair covering their eyes.

Everyone stopped their yelling, listening closely.

Chara closed their eyes, beginning to repeat what he said.

* * *

"You don't seem skeptical of me at all." Chara glanced over at Cter as they walked through Hotland, Error having dropped them in this Timeline.

"I know that you know that you won't get brought back with me if you kill me, so I'm not afraid." Cter answered casually.

"... Is there anything you are afraid of? Even when we first met, you still chose fight over flight. Why is that?" Chara arched a brow at him.

"... Is there anything I'm afraid of? Hm... Well, I suppose... Monsters."

"Yeah, right." they rolled their eyes. "Look, if you're gonna dodge the question then fine."

"There are... Many types of monsters in my world." Cter said, hands in his pockets as he looked up.

"Monsters who will not show themselves and who cause trouble." Cter closed his eyes, an image of Sans appearing in his mind.

"Monsters who abduct children." Sans changed to Asgore, and Cter took a deep breath.

"Monsters who devour dreams." Asgore switched to Flowey.

"Monsters who suck blood." Cter opened one eye, glancing over at Chara.

"And... Monsters who always tell lies." Cter closed his eyes once more.

"Lying Monsters are a real nuisance." Cter looked to the ceiling, opening his eyes.

"They are much more cunning than other monsters." He saw himself grab Chara by the wrist, slamming them into the ground back in Waterfall.

"They pose as humans, even though they have no understanding of the human heart..." Cter watched his frown shift to a grin after killing possessed Frisk, their blood splattering across his face.

"They eat, even though they've never experienced hunger." Cter watched himself eat a piece of Butterscotch Pie, sitting outside of the Snowed Inn when he'd first been there.

"They study, even though they have no interest in academics." Cter saw himself stare out a classroom window, bags under his eyes as he frowned.

"They seek friendship, even though they do not know how to love." Cter watched himself smile lightly, offering Frisk a hand to get out of their cage after Chara was evicted from them.

 _"If I were to encounter such a monster..."_ Cter's words echoed as Chara and Cter stood across from one another in the pouring rain.

 _"I would likely be eaten by it."_ Chara rose their knife over Cter, looming over him.

"Because in truth..."Cter shrugged in the flashback.

" _I_ am that monster."

* * *

Everyone had listened closely to Chara's, or really Cter's, words, looking down.

Sans was missing his pupils, and Grillby and Gaster had both closed their eyes.

"It's strange... You all sit there crying, yet very few of you know what he really did for you..." Chara said, back still facing them.

"What are you talking about?" Asgore questioned.

Chara laughed lightly, almost bitterly, almost gleefully.

"Allow me to tell you a story." They looked over their shoulder at everyone, and Frisk's eyes widened.

That child standing next to you, they have the ability to reset time and start again." Chara pointed at Frisk.

Everyone other than those who knew were certainly confused.

"They could do whatever they wanted and suffer no consequences. They could keep your lives in a stand still for as long as they wanted." Chara grinned.

"Until, eventually... They decided they wanted to kill you all." Chara's grin widened.

"They knew you would never remember, so why not?" Chara shrugged.

"But, in doing so, they woke me up. And by the end of their journey, by the time the last monster crumbled, they had lost themselves." Chara's right eye glowed red.

"I killed them, stopped them from going any further. But... They wanted to come back. So, I made a deal. You give me your soul, I let you start again."

"Ever greedy, they took me up on my offer." Chara shook their head, laughing lightly.

"But, almost unlike what I expected, they went right back to killing you all." Everyone was already shocked into silence, but if they hadn't been, they would have gasped.

"Over and over again, and only two people remembered." Chara smirked, closing their eyes and crossing their arms.

"Helpless, Sans and Grillby could only watch as we plunged this world into darkness again and again. I played their game with them, I got to live again."

Papyrus looked to Sans in surprise, Sans looking down with missing pupils.

"Until one day, the doctor did something I wasn't expecting." Chara looked to Gaster.

"They pulled another human into the game." Chara glanced back at Cter's corpse.

At first, I regarded them as nothing but more EXP. I cut them down right after you, mother." Chara grinned.

"But then, I found myself back a few minutes. Impossible, they could go back in time to evade death too!"

"I still didn't think much of them, and I continued on my way, killing Papyrus, Undyne, and anyone else dumb enough to be anywhere near me." They grinned.

"After Papyrus' death, they tried to stop me, saying they'd just keep fighting me over and over until I gave up. Sans stepped in, knowing their plan was futile."

"I killed Undyne after Gerson, and I gave them a good cut when they tried to get in my way again."

"Then... Hotland came along." They grit their teeth.

"Grillby blocked the way, and I just couldn't get past him. Little did I know, inside the laboratory Alphys was injecting Cter with magic taken from the remains of my victims, and Sans was training him to control his new magic."

"After a few weeks, I came back to find Grillby was gone, along with literally everyone else in Hotland." They glanced to the side.

"I got to New Home, and fought Sans." they grinned. "Fighting hard as always, it only took me ten tries to get past him."

"Stumbling towards the Throne Room, most likely to say goodbye to Cter, I raced after him. But Asgore got in my way."

"After a moment of being held off by Asgore, he walked back to the barrier, and I followed."

I got to the Throne Room, and all that was left was the dust spread across the flowers." Chara grinned at Sans, who glared in return.

"But when I went into the next room... There he was." They frowned.

"Sans' jacket draped over his shoulders, Papyrus' scarf wrapped around one arm. I will never forget the first look he gave me."

"He looked at me from under his eye brows, shadow covering his right eye as he glared with pure hatred, left eye almost glowing in the darkness..."

Chara's grin made a come back.

"The look disappeared, and he said that it'd been a long day. He told me I'd just killed a good friend of theirs."

"He said that room wasn't a good place to fight, so we went back to the Throne Room."

"We both Saved, and Cter told me I was about to die a lot." Their grin widened.

I didn't believe him, and he told me I could have the first move."

"But when I shot forward... Pens came down, impaling me and making me fall to the ground. A giant eraser followed, smashing me just after Cter said 'Did you really think I'd let you have the first move? Get real.'"

"713 fights. We both died too many times to count." They shook their head. "On the 714th try, Gaster appeared with all of the surviving Monsters, and they. Were. Pissed."

"Long story short, Cter quite literally beat me out of Frisk and got Frisk their soul back." Chara sighed.

"But that fight was so much fun, how could I possibly just go away without doing it again?" They grinned.

"So after the RESET, in which Cter was pulled out of the Timeline by Gaster to keep his powers, I continued to harass him, harassing him with visits and nightmares."

"I got to know him quite well, but I still do not know as much about him as I know about you all." They frowned.

"... And now I never will."

"But apparently he cared enough about all of you, who he knew very little, to do all that he did." Chara's expression became blank.

"I suppose I never would have understood him no matter how many times I RESET and fought him again."

"But... That doesn't matter now." They gripped their knife tightly.

"With enough RESETS, we'll all forget him."

* * *

 _Well, my eye is on fire, so that's a thing._ I floated there, holding my eye.

I noted the screen floating there, showing everything that had happened after my death.

 _Heh..._ I smirked lightly, closing my eyes. _Knew they were yandere as fuc._

 **BUMP BUMP.**

 _... Uh..?_ I looked down at the red soul on my chest, which had cracks running through it.

I placed a hand over my chest, closing my right eye. I felt a sudden rush of DETERMINATION surge through me, pushing the urge to rest away.

"... No." I said aloud, my teeth gritting.

"Damn it, I won't just lay here and die! I won't let them hurt my friends! I will _not_ be forgotten!"

I looked up to the surface above this dark abyss I floated in, a light shining down from it.

I tried to swim up to it, but it was nearly impossible.

Black hands reached slowly up towards me, trying to drag me back into Death's Embrace.

But I refused.

I swung violently at the hands, trying to escape.

"Damn it!" I called out into the darkness, feeling myself being pulled down towards the dark.

I could feel myself growing tired.

I grit my teeth.

 **"_L_E_T_M_E_G_O_!_"**

Wings of ink tore from my back, flapping hard and out of the grasp of those hands, sending me rocketing towards the surface.

"I've still got things to do! I can't, I won't..!"

 **"I WILL NOT DIE HERE!"**

* * *

Everyone took a step back as Chara approached the portal.

"Don't worry, it'll be quick." They grinned, black liquid running down their face from their eyes.

My hand twitched slightly from my place on the ground behind them, _L's Theme F_ beginning to play.

 _I... Have to get up..._ Those stab wounds burned with pain once again as my left hand clenched into a fist in the dirt, the sensation of rain slamming against me slowly coming back.

 _I... I won't let them... Hurt anyone else..._ My teeth grit as I shifted, muscles stiffening in my arms as I tried to push myself up.

 _I won't let them... Destroy everything I've worked for! All the friends I've made..!_ Images of everyone happy, smiling and laughing flashed before my eyes.

I forced my eye lids open to the pouring rain.

I strained my neck up to look at them.

Back to me, everyone focused on them.

Veins popped out from my forehead and neck as I grit my teeth, growling silently from the effort it took.

I forced myself to sit up before managing to get to one knee.

"Stop. Right. There."

Their eyes widened, and they stopped dead in their tracks.

They looked slowly over their shoulder, mouth agape with their wide eyes. There was almost some joy in their eyes.

Manic joy, but still.

"If you think... For even one second..." I slowly got to my other leg, crouching slightly as I slowly pushed myself up, as if a thousand pounds were laying on my shoulders.

"That... I'll..." It looked as though I was under a massive amount of strain, pieces of my soul slowly coming back together in front of me.

"Let you hurt them... Lay down and die like that... And give up..." I stood hunched, looking down.

"You've got another thing coming..!" I looked up to them, shadows covering my right eye as my left eye glowed red.

My soul reassembled, forming a heart once more before a red light went through the cracks, slowly sealing it back together.

I felt a rush of power that made me clench my hands into fists as it surged through me, red energy exploding out around me.

I roared, throwing my head back, my soul reforming and reappearing on my chest, red fire burning off of it with DETERMINATION.

Red fire exploded from my left eye, spinning quickly into the air.

Those ink wings shot from my back once more, spreading through the air behind me as Chara took a step back, eyes wide.

The force from the energy surrounding me pushed the grass back, throwing the rain away from me and blowing their hair back.

A pillar of red shot from me, exploding into the clouds.

The cuts and stabs on my body scared over in a red light.

The clouds were blown away, some sunlight shining down on me as the energy faded, my wings falling back to the ground as ink and swirling at my feet, the fire disappearing from my heart and eye as I hunched slightly once again.

They were unable to form words, the clouds slowly closing over the sunlight that shun down on me.

"You're probably expecting some kind of one liner, right?" I said, slowly looking up at them, shadows covering my left eye.

"A proverbial 'I'm back bitches'?" I arched a brow, standing up straight.

"Well, hate to break it to ya, but there's not gonna be any of that." I grit my teeth.

"Why, you might be asking?" I arched a brow, tilting my head to the side.

"Well, the answer to that is simple." I frowned, gritting my teeth.

"You won't be getting any of that because now..!" Red fire burst from my left eye, rain evaporating before hitting it.

 **"_N_O_W_!_I_'_M_!_P_I_S_S_E_D_!_"  
**

* * *

 **What, ya think I would leave Cter dead?  
**

 **Nope, and now he's livid.**

 **Can't wait for next chapter.**

 **And I hope you can't either.  
**

 **Anyway, I've got a few ideas for songs to play for the final battle, but if you guys have any ideas, I'd love to hear them. Because I'm not entirely sure on my ideas. Who knows, maybe it'll just be _L's Theme Metal Remix_ once again. **

**Please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**

 **XWolf26, out**


	19. Chapter 19: The Neutralist (Part 2)

**Thanks go to Andyfire123, madmalitiangamer, Kajimei, Mitsuyuki Fan, Nyah, Noob6, Someguy, MFSL, Scoob, WHAT THE BIMPS, Guest, hazmazkiller, I guest as much, Ihascake12345, Minami Kinoshita, Lutias'Kokopelli, Wolfie, Guest, Midnightsalem, Guest, TitianWaffle, Guest, thefluffypixie, Tesla Moon, Maeconic, whitepaladin0151, and Pro Noob.**

 **So someone FINALLY noticed all the Death Note References that this story has been RIDDLED with. About time.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale  
**

* * *

"..." Their lips slowly curved into a grin.

"Ha..." They began.

"Haha..."

"Hahahaha!"

They burst into hysterical laughter, and I placed my hands in my pockets, eyes narrowing.

"What a come back!" They laughed, hunching slightly. "You really had me going for a moment, you know!"

"Yeah, I saw that." I glanced past them through the portal.

"Hey, Sans, did I call them being a yandere or what?" I said, and Sans' grin widened.

"But." They looked back to me, laughter and grin fading.

"You still can't win. My HP is still infinite. You're just prolonging the inevitable." Their eyes narrowed.

"But, I'll tell you what," Their grin returned. "Since you were so kind as to give me one last chance, I'll give you one."

"Join me, or be erased." They offered one hand, their knife held in their other hand.

"You won't win, Cter. That's a promise. This is your only chance at survival." Their grin was from ear to ear.

"This is your only shot at not being forgotten."

I looked past them to everyone watching with worry, looking to be thinking.

"Hm..." I took hold of my chin, propping my arm up on my other arm.

"You certainly make a compelling argument, but I see one flaw in it." I closed my eyes.

A Beat Blaster appeared above me, firing instantly and engulfing them, drilling a hole in the Earth.

"I am going to win."

 **Chapter 19: The Neutralist**

 **(Part 2)  
**

 _ **"Do you think even the worst person can change? That everyone can be a good person, if they just try?"**_

 _ ***Check**_

 _ **Cter(?) ATK 2 DEF 1**_

 _ ***He should be dead...**_

 _ ***But he refused.**_

* * *

They shot from the dust, pulling back their knife.

I stood in place, waiting.

I reached out, catching them by the wrist and stopping them dead.

"... What?" They said in surprise.

I reached up with my free hand, my hand getting into the position to snap.

"You seem pretty eager to start this, so I guess I'll warn you now..." I grinned, my death grip keeping them in place.

" _Bad does not even BEGIN to describe the time you are about to have_."

 _The Absolute_ by _Solair Echoes_ began playing.

"Heh... You know, I still remember what it was like. Looking up at the sun. Seeing the world outside." I smiled lightly.

"It was so bright, so free..." I closed my eyes.

"That light..." My smile faded.

 **"_I_W_I_L_L_M_A_K_E_S_U_R_E_Y_O_U_N_E_V_E_R_S_E_E_I_T_A_G_A_I_N_!_"**

I snapped, and ink shot from my back, stabbing through their abdomen and spinning, tearing everything up and sending blood spewing through the air.

The ink lifted, lifting them into the air before it slammed them down into the ground before me.

They jumped back out from the dust as pens shot from it, glaring as they floated in air for a moment.

"I think you jumped the wrong way."

They looked over their shoulder in shock, feeling my tap on it as I floated behind them, a friendly smile on my face.

They kicked away from me, and I reached out, an ink hand shooting from my sleeve and grabbing them by the throat.

I spun, sending them slamming into the ground which a shock wave.

I landed back on the ground as they climbed to their feet, glaring at me.

They shot at me once again, pulling their knife back.

Ink shot from the ground behind me, stabbing at them.

They deflected stabs rapidly, being forced to back up as I grinned lightly, walking forward, arms crossed.

They felt a spear of ink shoot through their lower back, blood spewing from their mouth.

They looked back to me, seeing I wore a grin with that burning left eye, an eraser shooting down from above.

They and the ground exploded under the force, blood and dust shooting out in all directions.

I stared into the dust with one eye, my right eye shut as that grin remained.

They shot off at me, stabbing at me, only for me to side step it.

Their glare shifted from me to the Beat Blaster that appeared in front of them.

I gave a small wave, my grin becoming a friendly smile once more before they were sent exploding back across the area.

They groaned as they pulled themselves from the mountain side, and I rose one hand into the air, pens appearing throughout the sky around them.

"..." They looked up at the pens appearing around them, eyes widened.

I threw my hand down, and they jumped, the pens exploding into the ground beneath them before they landed, shooting off at me again.

An eraser shot out from below them, slamming into their chin and sending them back through the air.

I appeared above them, pulling back my ink spear and ramming it down into their chest.

I kicked the end of the ink spear, sending them exploding into the ground with it still planted firmly in their chest.

Pens shot from the ground they were about to land on, impaling them.

I landed on my feet, placing my hands in my pockets.

I watched them step from the dust, glaring hatefully at me as I grinned almost gleefully.

"This is what happens when you stab me in the chest, my no longer buddy friend guy pal amigo-" I jumped back, dodging a slash that left a red slash in the air.

"Well, you get the idea." I back flipped in air, landing on one hand and jumping back again, bringing that one hand up and sending pens shooting from the ground in a wave at them.

They jumped back into the air to avoid, but ink shot from the tips of the pens, spiraling up into points and slashing rapidly at them.

They deflected a few before a slash found its way to their cheek, then their leg, then their arm.

I watched as they were cut to ribbons, hands in my pockets as I watched them fall, slamming into the ground and bouncing once.

They soon reformed, and as they tried to get up, an ink hand shot from the ground, grabbing them by the wrist.

They growled, pulling their knife back into the air before another ink hand grabbed that hand, pulling it back as well.

A Beat Blaster of mass proportions appeared above them, its charging loud enough to drown out the rain.

They struggled in vain as it fired, obliterating them and the ground they were stuck on.

They shot from the dust a moment later, roaring as that black liquid ran from their eyes and mouth, their right eye engulfed in red flames.

I summoned on of my giant swords in an instant, slashing at them from the side.

They jumped over it, continuing after me.

A key lifted out from under them, forcing them into the air.

They jumped down, raising their knife into the air and roaring in anger.

Ink shot from my back once more, stabbing through their abdomen.

They continued forward, ignoring the holes in their body as they slid down towards me, blood pouring down onto the ground.

I shook my head, bringing up one fist into the air. I suddenly spread the fingers on said fist apart, sending the ink exploding out to the sides and tearing them apart, crimson raining down with the blue of the rain.

They reformed, shooting off at me again.

They stabbed forward, and I grabbed them by the wrist, pulling back my fist, which they caught.

We slammed our foreheads together, my left eye glaring into their right as the fire coming from both of them burned at one another.

They kneed me in the chest, making me let go and hunch over before they back flipped, kicking me in the chin and sending me back through the air.

They appeared above me, slamming one foot into my chest and sending me exploding back into the ground.

Dust exploded around me, the rain quickly beating it down.

I stood, dusting myself off nonchalantly before hearing a roar, looking up to see them shooting down at me, knife pulled high into the air.

Pens shot out around me, impaling them just before they reached me.

I grinned up at them, their eyes wide in pain and surprise.

The pens receded back into the ground, and their corpse fell down at me.

I reached up, catching them by the throat, their limbs falling limp.

I tossed their body to the side, watching them land and roll slightly, slowly regaining movement.

Beat Blasters appeared around them as they climbed to their hands and knees.

"Well I hope this isn't disappointing you." I said, and they shot me a glare just before the blasters fired, destroying everything in their circle.

I stood patiently, waiting for them to come back.

I crossed my arms as they shot from the dust at me once more, pens shooting from the ground under them and forcing them to jump and dodge around them.

Paper airplanes appeared behind me, shooting at them at lightning speeds.

They slashed one down, ducking by another only for it to make a U turn behind them and spiral back at them, drilling into their back.

As they slashed the airplane, stopping it from doing anymore damage, the space bar fell, smashing them once again.

"Ah, now that brought back memories." I said, grinning as they climbed to their feet.

They roared, firing off at me again, stabbing nothing but air as I ducked and dodged around stabs.

I reached out, their knife stabbing through my palm before I grabbed them by the hand, much to their shock.

Ink shot from my sleeve, spinning up their arm and tearing it apart.

It wrapped around their throat, and I quickly threw my arm to the side, whipping them to the left before moving my arm to the right, throwing them that way too.

I had one hand in my pocket, their knife still stuck in my hand as I threw them back and forth.

I slammed them into the ground one last time, Beat Blasters appearing around them and firing, destroying that whole section of the ledge.

I watched one hand grab onto the ground, slowly pulling itself up.

I ever so casually yanked the knife from my palm, whipping it forward and into their forehead just as they pulled themselves up, waving as they fell back down.

They plummeted towards the earth, reaching up and pulling their knife out of their forehead as they fell.

An ink hand grabbed them by the ankle, much to their shock.

They looked up, seeing me back at the top, grinning down at them with one burning red eye.

"Get back up here!" I yanked them back into the air above me, an eraser coming from behind them and slamming into their back, sending them rolling and exploding through the ground behind me.

"After all..." I watched them slowly get up, panting for breath.

I winked my right eye shut.

" _I'm not done with you yet_."

* * *

"Well the tables have certainly turned." Asgore commented, watching the battle go on.

"W-what's going on..?" Monster Kid slowly sat up, groaning in pain.

"Stabby's havin' a bad time." Sans winked one eye shut, gesturing to the fight going on.

"... Whoa..." Monster Kid managed to say, watching as Cter appeared at Chara's side, stabbing one ink spear through it before appearing behind them, stabbing one through their lower back before appearing in front of them, stabbing one through their left shoulder before appearing above them, stabbing one down through their collar bone.

Cter then appeared in front of them, opening one palm to then and sending an ink fist shooting from his sleeve, slamming it into their abdomen and sending them exploding back across the area.

"What's up with his eye..?" Monster Kid glanced up at Sans, who shrugged.

"Determination?"

* * *

I watched them shoot across the ground, slashing ink points away and jumping over the beam from a Beat Blaster, slashing down at me.

I jumped back away from them, watching them stab into the ground before shooting off at me, dragging their knife through the dirt before throwing it up, sending a mud rain flying at me.

A key appeared in front of my face, blocking the mud before pens shot out at them, forcing them to stop before they could reach me.

"Why won't you just die?!" They demanded to know, jumping back as pens shot from the sky at them.

"Eh, I tried it. Wasn't really my style." I shrugged, pens shooting from the ground at them with the motion.

I whipped one hand at them, ink shooting from my sleeve and slashing at them.

They moved to slash the ink away, when it changed its course, wrapping around their arm.

I whipped my arm to the left, sending them exploding through the earth.

They shot from the dust at lightning speed, ramming into me in an instant.

I slammed into a wall, feeling them bury that knife as deep into my sternum as they could get it.

I grit my teeth, blood seeping from my mouth as I grabbed them by their wrist, pulling my head back and slamming it into theirs before kneeing them in the stomach, grabbing them by the face.

Ink shot from my sleeve, forming a hand and taking hold of their face as well, dragging them up into the air.

The hand took them high into the sky, suddenly shooting down at 90 degrees.

Dust was thrown miles into the air, and the ink splattered to the ground as I placed one hand over my wound, That red fire over my left eye burning a little brighter as it healed.

"Come on out. I'm not done yet." I called into the dust, placing my hands in my pockets as I glared into it.

* * *

 _What's going on..?!_ They wondered, watching from the dust.

 _Why am I so tired? This shouldn't be happening..._ They glanced over to their health bar, their eyes widening.

 _W-what..?!_ The health bar still read an infinity sign, but seemed to have shrunk from the last time they'd looked at it.

 _How is he possibly..?_ Their eyes widened at the sound of something appearing behind them.

"Peek a boo."

They back flipped, the Beat Blasters beam going right under them.

They slashed at me as they went over me, as I stood on top of the Beat Blaster.

Ink shot from my back, deflecting their blade before they landed behind me, jumping back away as pens shot out from the ground in a line after them.

I jumped from the Beat Blaster, crossing my arms.

"Look, because I'm supposed to be a nice guy, I will give you ONE last chance." I held up one finger.

"You can go be friends with everyone or turn around and leave, I don't care. But know that if this fight goes on any longer, I will obliterate you." My eyes narrowed, red fire still spiraling off of my left eye.

"So, what's it gonna be?"

They grit their teeth in rage, hand clenching tightly onto their knife.

"DAMN IT!" They shot off at me at lightning speed, slashing across my chest and sending blood through the air.

"JUST DIE!" They slashed again and again, blood spraying through the air.

"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!"

They watched me fall back, chest torn to ribbons as I landed with one bounce.

They panted, staring down at my body with a glowing right eye.

"... Alright, it's set then."

Their eyes widened as I hopped to my feet, the tears in my chest healing in a red flame.

They jumped back away from my as I grinned, clearing my throat.

"Well, since you were so kind as to sing your own song, I've got my own for ya." I shut my right eye, grin remaining.

I sighed, taking a deep breathe as _Stronger Than You 8bit Cover_ by _Soreperior_ began playing.

"Y'know, despite the rain... It's still a beautiful day outside." I glanced up at the sky.

"Birds are singing, flowers are blooming..."

"Do you know what kids like me... Do to kids like you... On days like these?"

"Well, my buddy friend guy pal..." I grinned, the shadow of my hair covering my eyes as my left eye glowed from under the shadow.

 **"_W_E_D_R_A_G_T_H_E_M_T_O_H_E_L_L_!_"**

"Stand your ground kid, now it's time." My eyes narrowed.

"You went back on the promise that you made for them." I looked over to all who watched.

"You stepped over that line." I glared.

"Now you pay for every last crime." Beat Blasters appeared behind me.

"But I guess you don't play by the rules." I shrugged, closing my eyes for a moment.

"And I've never been too good at keeping my cool." I opened my left eye, grinning.

"So let's go. This'll be a thriller." Fire burned from my left eye.

" _Let's go Dirty Monster Killer_."

"Go ahead and try to hit me if your able." I ducked under a slash, jumping away from them.

"You can guess that MERCY's off the table." I threw one hand down, pens raining down towards them.

"I can tell you're getting really sick of trying." I watched them shoot through the pens at me, pulling their knife back.

"But I think you're just mad you keep dying." I grinned, watching them get blasted by a Beat Blaster just as they reached me.

"You're not gonna Win we'll be here together," I watched them dodge pens with a grin.

"Staining these pedals with our blood forever." I caught them by the wrist as they stabbed at me, bringing up one hand and impaling them on pens.

"And you can come back each time I beat ya," I shrugged, watching them jump back away from me.

"But eventually oblivion will greet ya." My eyes widened with a grin, fire spiraling off of my left eye as pens shot forward at them.

"I know you're made O-o-o-o-of" They back flipped out of the range of a patch of pens.

"L-O-O-O-OVE." I ducked under a stab, jumping to the side as they slashed down at me.

"L-O-O-O-OVE." I grinned, ink wrapping around their ankle.

I slammed them into the ground to the beat for a moment before throwing them into the air.

"L-O-O-O-OVE." Erasers came at them from all sides, smacking them back and forth before slamming them into the ground.

"L-O-O-O-OVE." Beat Blasters appeared behind me, firing down at them.

"L-O-O-O-OVE." Paper airplanes shot from behind me at them.

As the song reached the instrumental, I found myself watching as Toriel fell to dust, a possessed Frisk slowly looking over their shoulder at me.

Papyrus stumbling forward and managing to hug them just as he died.

Undyne blocking that slash with her own body.

I stared down at Sans sweatshirt, his dust leaving in a gust of wind.

I laughed lightly in the flashback, left eye glowing red as I grinned,

I watched a possessed Frisk being brutally killed time and time again.

"This is where it stops." I told them, watching them rise slowly, panting for breath.

"This is where it ends." They rolled to the side as an eraser slammed down on the ground where they once were.

"If you keep trying to get past me, you will never begin again." I moved my head to the right, their knife slicing over my shoulder as I kneed them in the stomach, jumping back away from them.

"But no matter how I hurt you," I watched with minor disturbance as they pulled themselves from the pens I impaled them on, grinning.

"You don't give up your attack." I ducked and dodged around rapid stabs.

"You must really like the feel-ing" I grit my teeth as I blocked their knife with my pen, struggling slightly.

"Of your sins burrowing into your back." Ink shot from behind them, drilling into their back and sending blood spewing through the air.

"Go ahead and try to hit me if your able." I back flipped away from a slash, landing and throwing both arms forward, ink shooting at them from my sleeves.

"It's obvious that MERCY's off the table." They rushed forward, the ink shooting through their chest, making them fall to their knees.

"Did you really think I'd SPARE like I'm some pawn?" I asked, looking over them as I rose one hand into the air.

"Well who did you SPARE for you to count on?!" I threw my hand down, Beat Blasters obliterating the ground on which they once stood.

"I remember every last one you made disappear." My hands clenched into fists as they rose from the smoke, holding one arm.

"And everything they care about is why I'm here." Ink spears appeared throughout the sky behind me.

"I have no MERCY!" I opened one palm to them, ink spears raining down on them.

"I am just Vengeance!" I stomped forward, grabbing their still impaled body by the collar and pulling back one fist.

"I am DETERMINATION!" One ink wing shot from my back, wrapping around my fist as I threw it forward, sending them exploding back through the air.

"And I know you're made - o-o-o-o-of" I watched them stand slowly.

"L-O-O-O-OVE." They grabbed their knife, roaring as they shot forward at me.

"L-O-O-O-OVE." I stood calm as they reached me, pulling back their knife.

"But I won't give in to you." I said, eyes narrowing as I caught them by the hand once again, letting their knife go through my palm.

My grip tightened, and pens shot from under them, impaling them before an eraser came down, smashing them.

I waited for them to rise once more, Beat Blasters appearing around them and firing, creating a deep crater.

They tried to climb from their hands and knees, when two pens shot out diagonally, impaling them through each side of their chest and making an X.

"Because I'm Stronger Than You." I crossed my arms as they looked up at me, blood dripping from their mouth as their vision faded in and out for a moment.

Beat Blasters appeared behind me, firing down at them in a wave as the music faded out.

I waited pensively as the dust cleared.

"Damn it..." I heard them say, the outline of them visible in the dust.

Their health bar now read 99999/99999.

"Oh, would'ja look at that, you're officially mortal again." I grinned, and they glared in return.

"I was kinda hoping I would get to end this on a song though..." I stroked my imaginary beard.

"Ooh, I've got another one!" I snapped as if an idea had come to mind.

"Sooooomebody once told me-"

I jumped to the side, avoiding a blade.

"Shut the hell up already!" They demanded, spinning and skidding, shooting off after me.

Ink wings shot from my back once more, forming points and quickly impaling them as they got in range, their knife inches from my face.

Their facial expression twitched with pain as I grinned, arms crossed.

I stomped, an eraser shooting out of the ground and slamming into them, smashing them up into the air.

They grit their teeth, health bar continuing to drop due to Karmic Retribution.

 _Battle Against a True Hero Dual Mix_ by _theultimateonejpsx_ began playing.

They jumped to the side, pens exploding out from under them.

They back flipped over the ink slick behind them, landing and skidding before shooting off at me and pulling back their knife.

My wings formed a shield in front of me, their knife getting stuck in for a moment.

They yanked their knife back, ink droplets flying through the air before stopping in it, forming spikes and shooting down, tearing through their flesh.

I shot forward, ink wings forming a cylinder around my hand as I pressed it to their chest.

The cylinder shot forward, smashing into them and sending them exploding back, pens shooting from the ground behind them and catching them.

Beat Blasters appeared in a circle around them, firing and obliterating them and the ground under them.

80000/80000.

Their very health bar was being destroyed.

With a roar Chara shot from the dust, slashing rapidly.

I reached out, catching them by the arm, much to their surprise.

"So, how's it feel?" I asked, pulling back one fist as another ink cylinder formed around it.

"Knowing you're helpless?" I said, the cylinder slamming repeatedly into their chest as I held them there, blood spewing from their mouth.

"Knowing that you're not in control?!" I asked, yelling over the shatters of bones.

"Knowing that no matter what you do, it's all hopeless?" I dropped them, letting them regenerate.

75000/75000.

"Because that's how they've felt for a long, long time." I said as they looked up at me, holding their sternum as blood dripped from their mouth.

"And all because you just couldn't let them be happy... I have to start being honest." I grinned, pens shooting from the ground under them as they jumped back.

"And the truth for lying monsters like us is never pretty." I held up one hand, pens shooting from the ground under them, forcing them to jump further away.

I threw my hand down, Beat Blasters firing down at them from above.

They threw up both arms, one blast engulfing them.

70000/70000.

"I wanted to keep up the act." I said, watching them shoot from the dust at me, pulling back their knife.

"I wanted to believe I could be a pacifist." I caught them by the wrist, pulling back my head and slamming it into theirs before my wings came down, stabbing them through the back, their blood splattering onto me.

"But I'm a Neutralist, always have been, always will be." My wings were yanked from their back, and I lightly shoved them back, watching them fall onto their back as they regenerated.

"And when you push a Neutralist too far either way, they're gonna react the same way you've been acting to them." I shrugged, pens shooting out from under them with the motion and impaling them once more.

"And unlike a lot of those nice people watching..." I grit my teeth, grabbing them by the collar of their blood stained shirt and yanking them from the pens up to eye level.

" ** _I know you aren't worth saving_**."

I threw them into the air, ink shooting from the ground and stabbing through them at each side, curving around and stabbing through their shoulder blades before curving once again.

The ink stabbed through them again and again, creating a maze of impalements.

Their head hung limp, health continuing to drop the longer they stayed on the spikes.

An eraser came crashing down, smashing through them and the ink, sending them exploding into the ground.

Pens shot up, sticking through each limb and keeping them in place as Beat Blasters circled around them, another Circle appearing above those Beat Blasters, and another above those.

A single, giant Beat Blasters appeared above the others, aiming directly down at them.

 **"_N_O_W_B_U_R_N_I_N_H_E_L_L_!_"**

The Beat Blasters fired, circling and drilling them into the earth, the mountain shaking and beginning to crumble around us.

Lightning struck all around as the glowing blue light illuminated the dark.

My blood stained sweat shirt was thrown back from the wind, my wings remaining behind me as fire burned from my left eye and my soul.

I slowly approached the giant orb of power, standing mere inches away from it.

I could see a hand, constantly burning and healing only to burn again, reaching out to me.

Reaching out for help..?

I closed my eyes, smirking lightly and reaching back to the hand.

I could see their face, and hope appeared in their eyes as they reached for my hand.

I pulled my hand back, sliding it behind my head and grinning.

"Psyche." There was a certain manic glee in my eyes as I saw shock and fear appear in theirs before the blast sucked them back in.

* * *

"Oh damn!" UF Sans couldn't help but exclaim upon seeing Cter's 'Psyche.'

"He's... He's really gonna do it..." Frisk said, eyes wide.

Asriel gripped the locket he wore, eyes wide.

 _What have my children been hiding from me..?_ Toriel thought as she watched with wide eyes, the blast lighting up her face, along with everyone elses.

"Heh... Kid had me worried for a sec..." Sans breathed a sigh of relief.

"Is... Cter killing the other human..?" Papyrus asked, and Sans eyes widened slightly.

"It is the only way, Papyrus." Gaster explained for Sans.

"Trust us on this one." US Papyrus said, glancing over at Papyrus out of the corner of his eye.

"Eee... This is kinda hard to watch..." Storyshift Chara admitted, eyes wide as they watched themselves die.

"... I didn't think he would do it." Grillby admitted more to himself than anyone else.

"I never imagined that Cter would be capable of..." Asgore trailed off.

* * *

My chest heaved as the blasts slowly came to a stop, the rain slowing down from the sheets it was falling in to a drizzle.

Dust covered what was left of the area in front of me. The music faded out.

As I watched the dust, I saw the shadow of a figure stumbling out of it towards me.

1/20.

"I... Won't... L-lose..." Chara stumbled from the dust, barely able to hold onto their knife.

I took one step back as they swung at me weakly, missing and falling to their knees, their knife clattering to the ground.

Ink came up around the knife, encasing it in a thick orb before the ink hardened.

The orb was sucked up to my hand. I caught it, placing it in my inventory.

Where it would stay.

"Damn it..." I heard them say weakly, making me looking back to them.

Drops of black hit the ground from their eyes, and the FIGHT and MERCY buttons appeared before me.

I stared down at them coldly, teeth gritting slightly.

 _"This is my game... And you have no place in it."_

 _"Oh well. I suppose I don't need any healing items for my upcoming battle."_

 _"You seem mad about something."_

 _"And here I was afraid I'd get bored again. I should thank you."_

 _"Make. Me."_

 _"Well, that was satisfying."_

 _"I'm going to enjoy killing you again and again."_

 _"That's the last time you kill me."_

 _"What's the matter? Getting tired?"_

 _"I don't need sanity!"_

 _"I am ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY PERCENT DONE!"_

 _"Aw, you know me so well!"_

 _"We really do have a lot in common, you know?"_

 _"What happens if **you** kill everyone?" _

I reached for the FIGHT button, ready to end this.

"Damn it damn it damn it..."

Something in their voice made me stop.

Their breathing was funny, and they slammed one fist into the ground in frustration.

The drops hitting the ground weren't black anymore.

They looked up at me, and though the cold expression remained on my face, internally, I was shocked.

Were they... Crying..?

They looked back down.

"What are you waiting for?" They asked. "Just do it already."

I remembered an old *Check screen.

They're just a kid.

We're. Just. Kids.

I exhaled, closing my eyes for a moment.

The red faded from my left eye, my wings gone and my soul disappearing back into my chest.

"What game are you playing?!" They snapped, eyes clamped shut. "You win, okay? I can't fight anymore... I guess you finally got them their happy ending. Congratulations..."

"So just finish it. Don't you want them to be happy?"

"..." I reached for the FIGHT button, but my hand stopped, and I pulled back my fingers.

"... I'm gonna regret this." I muttered, reaching over to the MERCY button.

A moment of silence.

They looked up after the sound of the click, looking confused.

I smiled, offering my hand to help them up. Streams of sunlight shun down through the clouds, the rain coming to a stop.

"... What?" They said, baffled.

"... Oh, I get it. Real funny." They rolled their eyes. "I take your hand, and then you impale me, right?"

"Well screw you." they knocked my hand away. "Just get it over with, sicko."

"..." I pressed MERCY once more.

"I'm not gonna fall for it!" They smacked my hand away.

MERCY.

"Stop it!" They knocked my hand away again.

MERCY.

"Just get your happy ending already! I don't have any place in it..." Smacked my hand away again.

MERCY.

"Demons like me can't be trusted..."

MERCY.

"Just kill me already!" They smacked my hand away again.

"I don't think you get it." I said, pressing the MERCY button once again.

"Happy endings mean everybody's happy. That includes you." I said, offering my hand once again.

"Besides... I don't think anyone watching would ever look at me the same if they knew I got two people's blood on my hands in one day." I glanced to the side.

"So stop being so stubborn. Because eventually, you're gonna have to take my hand." I pressed MERCY again.

"And I'll stand here until you do."

"..." They glared up at me.

"I've got plenty a' time to kill. Pretty sure I'll be getting an ear full from Goat Mom by the end of this, so I might just sit here regardless."

"... Heh..." They shook their head.

"It doesn't matter anyway..." Cracks were spreading through the ground under them due to the damage done to the plateau we fought on.

"With the damage you've done to this body, there's no way I could keep my soul inside of it for much longer..." They looked down.

"Eventually, I'll die, and then it'll just be my soul... And after awhile, that'll fade too." They frowned.

"So it doesn't matter, you've already killed me." I expected a triumphant grin, but got nothing.

The cracks in the ground were getting wider.

"I can't even walk anymore... This is it..." They laughed bitterly.

"You said you were going to destroy the RESET button, right?" They glanced up at me.

"Good. That thing is just trouble... And we've all done enough damage with it." The cracks were getting wider by the second.

"Cter... A part of me is glad you put a stop to this. For once I... I feel relieved. As if there's nothing more to do. There's nothing hanging over my head anymore, I don't have to be afraid of the boredom anymore."

"So... Go make sure they're all happy. Don't let anyone hurt them ever again, okay?" Were... They smiling? At me?

"And... Thank you."

The ledge gave way.

My eyes widened as they fell.

 _"This doesn't make us friends, you know."_

 _"Bells?"_

 _"But you were the one who-"_

 _"You make it so easy."_

 _"It's the same thing as it always is. Why does everyone make such a big deal about it?"_

 _"Uh... Noted."_

 _"I... I would like to go back to my body now."_

 _"... Hey, Cter... C-c'mon, Why are you so quiet..?"_

 **GRAB.**

"..." They stared up at me as I crouched, grabbing them by the wrist.

"... Cter, what are you doing?" They asked, frowning.

"Something dumb, I'm sure." I pulled them up.

"Look, I already told you-"

"Don't care." I said, placing my hands in my pockets.

"We're going back home. Everybody's gonna be happy. I'm gonna fix this place, like I was brought here to do." I began walking towards the portal.

"... I still can't walk."

"..." I sighed heavily, already regretting my decision.

* * *

They had lost sight of us, as we'd ended up out of range of the portal line of vision.

"What's going on?! Where are they?!" Undyne said, trying in vain to get a better look.

I poked my head around the corner, making her jump.

"Heya." I gave a small wave to everyone, coming all the way around.

They gasped.

Chara glanced to the side, frowning as I carried them on my back.

We were both still drenched in either blood or water. Or, probably both.

"I'm not gonna forgive you for this." They said, glaring at me as I stepped through the portal.

"Trust me, if I wasn't exhausted, you'd be in an ink hand right now." I glanced up at them.

"Hey, Goat Parents, I got your kid back." I said, hunching slightly as I set them down, frowning with exhaustion.

Everyone rushed over to us in an instant.

I tuned out most of the jabber, despite it being directed towards me.

Mostly questions like where I got my powers and how I had came back from death or scolding me for doing something so stupid.

"Guys, guys!" I rose both hands into the air.

"I was literally dead like an hour ago. Just... Gimme a minute. Kinda been a long day." I smiled weakly, bags forming under my eyes.

I sat down with a long sigh, leaning my head back against the wall.

"So, ya really did it, huh kid?" Sans sat down next to me.

"That'll teach you to doubt me." I smirked lightly, and he laughed with relief in response.

"Guess this whole thing has really made me a little pessimistic." Sans shrugged.

"Yep." I said, my soaked hair finally beginning to dry.

"Hey, punk!"

"Oh boy." I opened one eye, looking up at Undyne.

"First off, that was awesome. Second, you owe me one fight you liar!" Undyne stomped one foot down, and I laughed lightly.

"I'll get around to it." I shrugged.

"Cter." Frisk said, almost glaring at me.

"Uh oh." Sans said, grinning as I stood, groaning.

"So, guess it was a serious character developing moment when I spared them, huh?" I said, sweating nervously.

Frisk pulled back one fist, punching me in the stomach and making me hunch over in pain.

"Gah! I thought you were a pacifist!" I said, holding my stomach in pain.

"Yeah, and this is my PaciFIST!"

 **THUMP.**

"Ah! Stop that!" I rubbed my head. "I get it, I worried everybody. But it's fine. Just like always, Cter comes out on top."

"You actually died! Don't ever do something like that again!" They scolded.

"Since when are you the responsible one?"

"Since you decided to pull that stunt!"

"... Pfft..." I began laughing. "Okay, okay. It was a pretty stupid move. But hey, it worked."

"CCCCCTTTTTTEEEEERRRR!"

"Oh Jesus." I looked to the side with wide eyes just as Monster Kid tackled me.

"WhatwereyouthinkinghowcouldyoudothatIthoughtyouweregonnadieyouknockedmeoutandIonlywokeupearlierandIthoughtyouweregonnakillthembut-" I tuned them out somewhere around there.

"Kid! Chill! Everything's fine!" I said, raising my hands in defense. "I'm fine, everyone's fine!"

"Cter... While I was out, I remembered a lot. It was like... Another lifetime. It felt so real..." Monster Kid looked down.

"Cter, something like this has happened before, hasn't it?" He asked, glancing over at me as we both sat there, everyone else conversing about something else somewhere.

"It's... A long story. I'll tell you when I'm not on the verge of passing out." I said, waving a hand dismissively.

"Sorry about uh... Punching you in the stomach." I said, glancing over at him.

"Nah, it's fine. I would'a just been distracting you the whole time." Monster Kid shrugged.

"... So, you wanna see the sun now?" I glanced over at them, smirking lightly as I closed my right eye.

"Heck yeah!" Monster Kid jumped up, stars in his eyes.

"Heheh... Alright, cool. Just..." I hoped up, landing on both feet with my hands in my pockets. "Lemme take care of something."

* * *

"So, kid."

Chara flinched slightly at the sound of Sans' voice.

They had been sitting and watching everyone, trying to avoid being contacted. It seemed as though everyone was waiting for someone else to do something.

"Guess it's finally over, huh?" Sans looked up, hands in his jacket pockets.

"Yeah... Whatever." They glanced to the side.

"Well, no hard feelings, right? I mean, I don't know about you, but holding grudges is way too much energy for me." Sans said, glancing to the side with his usual grin.

"And you kinda did help with the whole Error thing." Sans shrugged. "So as long as you don't do anything stupid, I won't do what a smart person would do." Sans closed his eyes.

"Gee, thanks." They rolled their eyes, frowning.

Sans laughed lightly, walking away.

"Consider yourself on parole." He said before he was out of earshot.

"So, how goes sitting here?"

They grumbled as I sat next to them.

"Well I'm still in pain from all of the injuries you so generously left me with, everyone's glancing at me like some kind of circus freak on the loose, and the thought that I'm going to die soon anyway won't leave me alone for so much as a second."

"So good?"

"Peachy."

"Well don't get too melodramatic, I've got an idea for how to fix this whole 'you're gonna die' thing." I said, and they arched a brow at me.

"But before that happens..." I closed my eyes.

"I want you to know that if you do _anything_ to hurt any of these people ever again, if you so much as lay a hand on one hair on their head..." I glanced at them out of the corner of my left eye, that red flame returning to it.

"I will get Gaster to take me from timeline to timeline, universe to universe, and I will destroy every version of you." The shadow of my hair covered my right eye and would have covered my left, had it not been for the burning red light of it.

"I will erase the very concept of you. The only one who'll remember you is me, and it'll be a foul, foul memory." I said, glaring darkly.

"Understood?"

"... Uh... Yeah, sure... Just... Stop giving me that look." They scooted away, and I smiled lightly, closing my left eye and snuffing the flame.

"Good." I hopped up. "Now, time to save Goat Bro."

"Wait, what?"

"Can you walk now? Because I'm not carrying you."

"That doesn't answer my question!"

* * *

Asriel had managed to slip away in the madness.

Him showing up was a bad idea. He should just disappear before anyone got to talk to him.

If his parents were to see him again, only for him to turn back into Flowey...

And he couldn't imagine what _they_ would have to say to him...

"Hey, Asriel, hold up a second."

They stopped at the end of the Throne Room, eyes clenching shut in frustration for a moment.

"Come on, you're not gonna run off that early, are ya?" I asked, smiling lightly.

"Cter, I really appreciate all you've done to help everyone, but you can't help me." He glanced over his shoulder at me.

"Just... Let me leave. I can't break their hearts all over again, I just can't..." Asriel looked down.

"... You're right." I said, and some surprise appeared on his face.

" _I_ can't help you." I stepped out of the door way, and Chara stepped in.

" _They_ can."

Asriel was speechless.

Were they mad? Were they disappointed? Did they feel betrayed? Were they sad?

"I-..." They both clearly had no idea what to say or do.

"..." I looked between them for a few moments of agonizing silence.

"... Uuuuggghhh." I groaned, rolling my eyes.

"Look, they need a body, you need a soul." I said as if it were obvious.

"Two," I pointed to Asriel.

"Two." I pointed to Chara.

"Put 'em together." I said, rolling my eyes.

"W-wait, what?!" Asriel said.

"Cter, that's kind of how we got into this whole mess." Chara said.

"Yes, but now Asriel doesn't have a soul. So instead of becoming God of Hyperdeath or whatever, you'll both just be able to survive." I said, holding both hands up.

"Boom! Happy ending!" I said, throwing my hands into the air. "I'm a genius."

"..." They wore the same 'sighing internally' face.

"Look, Cter, we've both lived much longer than we were supposed to." Asriel glanced to the side.

"Maybe it'd be best if you just let us die with the past..."

"And deal with no arms mc D bag again? Nooooo thank you." I said, placing my hands in my pockets.

"You know Monster Kid doesn't have arms either." Chara crossed their arms, glancing at me out of the corner of their eye.

"Yeah, but Monster Kid also happens to be too precious for this world. Unlike Flowey." I crossed my arms.

"Look, bottom line is, you've both kinda screwed up. A lot." I said, frowning.

"And staying here is your only chance at making up for it." My eyes narrowed.

"So, what's it gonna be?"

"..." They glanced at one another.

"... Look, Asriel..." Chara took a deep breath.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I didn't mean to hurt you or anyone else." They glanced to the side.

"But... For a long time, I did feel betrayed. I felt like you'd let us die on purpose. I told myself you'd wanted to hurt me the whole time..." They laughed bitterly, closing their eyes.

"But looking at you now, I know those were just lies I told myself so I could be angry. So I could feel _something_." They shook their head.

"I was angry that Humans locked Monsters underground, and then I was angry that Monsters betrayed me."

"But... I guess I betrayed them, too. I took their hope away."

"I really hurt everyone, all because I wanted to save everyone with violence."

"I should have known that's not how violence works." They looked to the side, frowning.

"So... I have to make it up to everyone somehow." They held out their hand, their soul appearing over it.

"And since I'm pretty sure everyone is watching..." They glanced at everyone watching secretly from the door way out of the corner of their eye.

"I guess now is when I'm supposed to start making it up to everyone."

Asriel stared at their soul with wide eyes.

"Are... Are you sure?"

"Just take it before I change my mind!"

Asriel smiled lightly, nodding and reaching forward.

There was a flash, and everyone covered their eyes.

Asriel stood there, a red soul with a white outline on his chest as he looked at his hands.

"... Huh..." He said, looking himself over.

Asgore and Toriel had him, or, them, I guess, in a hug in an instant.

I smiled as I watched, everyone else smiling as well.

"You did it." Gaster placed a hand on my shoulder.

"... Heh..." I closed my eyes, smiling and looking down.

"You know Gaster, I think you guys saved me just as much as I saved you." I said, smiling lightly as Asriel returned the hug, beginning to cry, as did Toriel and Asgore.

"I have always wondered, Cter... What kind of life did I pull you out of?" Gaster arched a brow at me.

"..." I looked out the window to the rest of the Underground.

Images of Granny, my parents, that murderer, the poor bastard who's arm got blown off by Granny, and my few, close friends...

"Eh, it's a long story." I shrugged. "I'll have to tell ya sometime."

"... Hm." Gaster smiled lightly. "I know that you did not want this, but I hope you do not hold anything against me for bringing you here."

"Ah, don't worry about it Gaster." I smiled up at him. "I might not'a wanted this, but, to be honest, I needed this." I placed a hand over the multiple scars now on my chest from the multiple stab wounds.

Gaster nodded, and I picked up Chara's old body, figuring we should at least bury it.

"So, who wants to see the surface already?" I asked, smirking lightly.

There was a loud 'yeah!' of agreement.

Frisk, Asriel, Monster Kid and I stood at the front the herd marching from the Underground.

We gasped as we saw it.

"That's the sun?!" Monster Kid said, stars in his eyes.

"Yep. Ain't it grand?" I glanced over at Mosnter Kid, right eye shut as I smiled.

He nodded, mouth agape as he stared at the sun.

"Cter, you live everyday with this?!" He asked, and I shrugged, grinning lightly.

"Aw yeah brometheus."

"So cool!"

"So... Do you see it now?" I glanced over at Asriel, who now wore both lockets.

"The whole free-ness of the wide open sky, I mean." I said, looking back to the sky.

"... Yeah." Chara's voice answered.

"I... I think so."

"You know, Cter, I could bring you home to your family and friends now." Gaster said, glancing over at me.

"N-not that we don't want you, of course!" He said, nervous that he'd offended me. "But... Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"... Gaster, are you insane?" I laughed lightly, arching a brow at him.

"I'm already home." I had a big ol' happy grin on my face.

 **"I'm already with my family."**

* * *

 **Woo! Mega happy ending!**

 **Don't worry, this isn't the last chapter. There'll be a few aftermath chapters, and maybe I'll even do a silly Q &A chapter where you ask questions and I have the characters answer them. **

**Mostly just because I read some of these reviews and just imagine the characters response to what you guys say.**

 **Lookin' at you, Noob6.**

 **So, if you guys approve, I'll probably do that as the last thing in the story once it's officially over.**

 **But this chapter topped my longest chapter with a total of 8721 words, so that's a thing.**

 **I still don't think the story ending has hit me quite yet.**

 **But I know once the next chapters are done and its finally over, I'll be sobbing hysterically.**

 **I mean... Uh... Doing something manly. Yeah.  
**

 **Nice save, Wolf.**

 **Thank you kindly, Wolf part 2.  
**

 **So what'd you guys think of Cter's Stronger Than You version? I know a few of you have really wanted it to make in appearance in the final battle. Heh, who am I to deny such a request?**

 **All that's left to do is destroy the RESET button and end all this mess for good.**

 **Anyway, please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**

 **And please get ready for some fluffy aftermath chapters.**

 **XWolf26, out**


	20. Chapter 20: Aftermath

**Thanks go to Andyfire123, MFSL, WHAT THE BIMPS, Noob6, Titian Waffle, Kajimei, Someguy, 17nicholasc, madmalitiangamer, Speedy, Midnightsalem, BookLover, MitsuYuki Fan, Pro Noob, Pikachu2chu, Guest, Scoob, ChumpBuster05, Bennetthedrummer, devo342, and Minami Kinoshita.**

 **These reviews were great, because some of them (17nicholasc and plenty others) was really touching and meant a lot, and then there was one from Pro Noob saying, and I quote:**

 **"HEY GUYS IF YOUR READING THIS THAN YOUR PROBABLY LIKE ME WAITING FOR THAT CHARACTER SHIP TO HAPPEN. ANYWAY IF YOU WANT MOAR SPAM #WIINEEDMOAR(FISTMEDADDY). I don't know what the hell I just wrote."**

 **Holy hey-zues, out of all those amazing reviews, the one that put the biggest grin on my face was that. Granted others meant more to me, but those caused more of a happy smile. But I don't pick favorites, children.**

 **And if anyone starts spamming that hashtag heads will roll. Because spam is bad. Post it once, if you must.**

 **I love you guys so much. XD. You're all great.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale  
**

* * *

The monsters had all gathered to watch the sun setting.

"So, are you ready?" Gaster asked us, and Asriel, Frisk and I all turned to face him before exchanging glances.

With everyone else preoccupied, we went through a portal, Sans and Grillby coming with.

We stood at the start screen, the RESET button looming over us.

"Well, Cter, I think that since you're the only one of us who hasn't used it, you should be the one to destroy it." Frisk looked over at me.

"Especially considering that we'd have to touch it to try to destroy it, and that might just RESET everything." Chara said through Asriel.

"Hm." I nodded, Beat Blasters appearing above the RESET button.

I paused for a moment, looking to be thinking.

"... Hey, you guys wanna help me out with this one?" I looked over my shoulder at Sans, Grillby, and Gaster.

"... It would be our pleasure." Grillby cracked his knuckles, fire burning blue.

Gaster Blasters appeared with my Beat Blasters, fire spiraling up behind them.

The Blasters fired as the fire shot down, piercing the button as it was blasted.

Cracks spread through it, a white light shooting out from it.

We covered our eyes, the RESET button exploding through the air.

The flash slowly faded, and a smile had found a way onto everyone's face.

"So... That's it then." Asriel said.

"Guess there's only one thing left to do." Frisk said, gesturing to the button reading CONTINUE.

Sans was smiling. Like, actually smiling. Not his usual fake grin, not the one he wore when he knew it was hopeless.

Grillby and Gaster wore a similar smile, knowing their age old enemy was finally gone for good.

It was finally over.

Another flash, and we were back at the sunset.

"Well, the sun is setting." Asgore said. "And we don't have anywhere to stay for tonight... So, how about we all camp out?" Asgore suggested, earning a hurrah from everyone.

"Sounds like it's gonna be one crazy party." Sans said, grinning as he closed his eyes for a moment.

"Ooh! I'll set up a stage!" Mettaton said, running back into the Underground along with a few other monsters.

"I can set up my bar." Grillby said, pushing up his glasses.

"Discount Spider Pastries for all, ahuhuhu~" Muffet offered, her spider family already making a stand for her.

"I can bake pies." Toriel smiled, holing her her hands in front of her.

"And Undyne and I will make spaghetti!" Papyrus said, and Undyne grabbed his in a head lock.

"Yeah! Lets do it!"

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Monster Kid asked.

"Lets get this party started!"

* * *

Mettaton was singing, Grillby was serving, everyone was partying.

Not a single frown in the place.

"You know..." Gaster addressed Asriel, who looked up to him.

"In my studies on human souls, I did find out how to make weaker souls, those equivalent of a monster." Gaster sipped from tea that Asgore had made him.

"And Chara's body certainly isn't unrepairable."

"So you're saying this doesn't have to be permanent?" They asked, and Gaster nodded.

"As long as you're both good, this'll only last a month or two at most." Gaster closed his eyes.

"Just keep in mind that I can throw you deep into the void if you do anything stupid..." He said calmly, sipping from his tea once more.

"Yeah, I get it." Chara rolled Asriel's eyes. "I'm not about that life or something like that."

"Well that was convincing." Gaster glanced to the side.

"Regardless, I'm willing to trust you. If Cter saw something worth saving, I won't go against it." Gaster began walking away.

"I'll inform doctor Alphys."

* * *

"S-so... Last timeline, I gave you your powers?" Alphys asked, and I nodded, drinking a can of soda from a cooler.

"Yep. Consider me your most successful creation." I shrugged, and Alphys smiled lightly.

"S-so if it wasn't for me-"

"I'd have been fighting them with just a pen and a smart mouth, yeah." I nodded.

"Prolly woulda turned out a little differently."

"Oh, and here." I handed Alphys the two fanfictions I'd stolen from her lab earlier that day.

"You're pretty good at writing, you know?" I said, and her face lit up in red.

"Y-you read these?!"

"Got a kick out of 'em too." I laughed lightly.

"I-I'm sorry that I didn't ask but you know the ideas came in and-"

"Hey, relax." I waved a hand dismissively. "It was cringe, but it was hysterical."

"U-uh... Thanks..?"

"Do write more." I waved to Alphys as she left.

I walked over to Grillby's bar, almost surprised to see Sans wasn't there.

Upon further inspection, I could see him exchanging puns with the Drake Family.

I chuckled lightly, taking a seat.

"What'll it be?" Grillby asked, and I shrugged.

"Some fries would be good." I said, and Grillby was soon passing them to me from behind the counter.

I grabbed the ketchup bottle, tightening the cap as reflex before pouring.

As expected, it'd been loose.

Nice try, Sans.

I set the ketchup down, hearing a whoopee cushion go off.

"..." I looked at the bottom of the ketchup bottle, seeing a whoopee cushion attached.

"How is that guy always three steps ahead?" My eyes narrowed as I took a bite out of one of my fries.

I handed Grillby the money, getting no discount. That guy really takes his pay seriously.

"U-u-um... H-h-hi!"

I spun around in my chair, arching a brow at the monster behind me.

They looked like Monster Kid, but they were missing their spikes and wore a bow on their head.

"U-um... I'm... Uh..." Her face was getting progressively more red.

"Oh, you must be Monster Kid's sister, right?" I said, and she nodded quickly.

"Y-yeah! That's me, Monster Suzy..!" She said, smiling nervously.

"Well it's nice to meet you." I smiled, and her face became a darker shade of red.

"Uh... You alright?" I arched a brow at her.

"U-u-um... H-here!" They handed me a slip of paper with their tail before running away.

"... Oooookay?" I said, watching her run off before looking at the slip of paper.

My eyes widened slightly, seeing the number written on it, followed by the words 'Call me'.

I shrugged, putting the piece of paper in my pocket before looking back to Grillby, who had a big ol' grin on his face.

"... Don't."

"What?" Frisk asked, taking a seat next to me.

"Monster Kid's sister just gave me her number." I said. "Now Grillby's got this... Look on his face." My eyes narrowed.

I looked over at Frisk, seeing they had the same grin on.

"... That's the look." I said, frowning.

"... I ship it." Grillby said, and I groaned, grabbing my soda can and drinking what remained in it.

I hoped off of my seat, and Frisk hopped off of theirs as well, waving goodbye to Grillby.

I looked up to the stage Mettaton and some of his lackeys had built, Mettaton performing with Shyren on it, Napstablook handling the music.

"So, what now?" Frisk asked as I dropped my can into a recycling bin.

Not sure how we got those here, but I wasn't gonna question it.

"... Good question." I stopped, looking to be thinking.

"Well, I assume integrating Monsters into Human society will be some kind of challenge?" I arched a brow at Frisk.

"Not as much as you'd think." They shrugged. "After a few weeks everyone realizes how sweet and harmless most Monsters are."

"Hey kids." Sans grinned, standing beside a table with a few bowls of punch and some cups.

"You wouldn't happen to want some, would'ja?" Something about the grin on his face told me I didn't want some.

"... What's in the punch?" My eyes narrowed.

"It's a surprise." Sans winked one eye shut.

"... You spiked the punch, didn't ya?"

"That's a pretty bold accusation there, kiddo." Sans' grin widened as he looked to the side.

"Sans there are children here!" Frisk scolded.

"Meh, like four." Sans shrugged.

"Today's been an emotional roller coaster ride, kids." Sans closed his eyes.

"If you think I'm not gonna end it with a party wide prank, you're wrong." Sans opened one eye.

I laughed lightly, shaking my head as we continued on through the party.

Frisk went over to talk to Alphys and Gaster, who seemed to be having some sort of in depth conversation.

I shrugged, continuing on.

"Hey Cter." Asriel greeted, holding a red cup full of punch.

"Uh... Hey Asriel." I looked at the punch.

"Sans was giving it away for free." Asriel explained with a smile, going to take a sip.

I quickly reached forward, knocking it out of his hand.

"Hey!" He said. "What was that for?"

"You don't wanna drink that, trust me." I said.

"Why? What'd he do to it?" Asriel asked.

"Just... Don't let any of the kids drink it." I glanced to the side.

"... Did Sans give us spiked punch?" I noticed their voice switched to Chara's.

"He didn't not do that, if that's what you're wondering." I said, placing my hands in my pockets.

"... And you're in on it?"

"And now you are too."

"Nice." They said with minor sarcasm, looking to the side.

"So, the monsters are pretty good at throwing party's, eh?" I smiled lightly, looking over everything going on.

"Well this has never happened before you showed up, that's for sure." They shrugged.

"So you just avoiding everybody?" I arched a brow at them.

"Well I _have_ been doing most of the talking." Asriel said.

"I'm just trying to keep my distance from people. Sans, Gaster, and Grillby have been keeping a pretty close eye on me." They said, and I looked around, noticing that all three of them were in a position where they could see them perfectly.

"... Guess that's gonna be going on for awhile, huh?" I said, and they nodded.

"Well this beats piles of dust everywhere, doesn't it?" I said, grinning lightly.

"Meh." They shrugged.

"Well maybe that thing behind you will change your mind."

"What?" They turned their head quickly, ear coming around and hitting them in the face.

I burst into hysterical laughter, their eyes narrowing upon realizing what happened.

"I can't believe that worked!" I laughed, holding my stomach.

"Well aren't you proud of yourself." They glared lightly.

"I didn't think I'd be able to pull it off! That was amazing!" I fell to the ground, holding my stomach due to laughter.

They sighed, turning to walk away.

As they did, I could hear Asriel's voice beginning to laugh as well.

"Ah..." I wiped a tear from my eye, still laughing lightly as I got up, dusting myself off and continuing.

I noticed Papyrus and Undyne were now singing, holding red cups from Sans' punch.

I chuckled lightly, shaking my head.

"Enjoying the show?" US Papyrus asked, suddenly standing behind me.

"Yep." I said, noticing Underfell Sans joining in, also looking to be fairly drunk.

"You know, I never actually thought you'd pull it off." US Papyrus closed his eyes, taking a long drag from his cigarette.

"Gee, thanks." I said with sarcasm.

"I guess I misjudged you kid." Papyrus shrugged.

"Yeah, I get that pretty often, if not with every single person I meet." I shrugged. "Doesn't really faze me anymore."

"Well uh... Thanks for finally putting that Error guy in his grave. And for stopping that kid from killing everyone here." Papyrus took another long drag from his cigarette.

"No problem. Can I ask you a question?" I arched a brow at him.

"Shoot."

"How do you smoke when you don't have lungs?"

"The same way Sans' sweats without sweat glands."

"And he does that how?"

"Maaaagic."

"... Here I thought that was my line." I glanced to the side, smirking lightly.

When I looked back, Papyrus was gone.

"... Some Batman stuff right there." I nodded, before continuing to move through the party.

* * *

"So in your universe, you're the good guy?" Monster Kid arched a brow at Storyshift Chara, who nodded.

"To an extent, anyway." They glanced to the side, frowning slightly.

"So this must be really different for you, huh?" Monster Kid asked, and they nodded.

"Yeah. I mean, Dad's the king here. And our king is like me here." They said, looking down in thought.

"Whoa, Mr. Sans is the king in your universe?" Monster Kid asked in surprise.

"Yep..." They kept their eyes on the ground, thinking back to their destroyed Universe.

"..."

"Uh... You probably miss them, huh?" Monster Kid asked, frowning slightly.

"... Yeah." SS Chara nodded, hands clenching into fists on their knees.

"Well... Don't worry!" Monster Kid said, and they looked over to him in surprise.

"Things might be a little different here, But still! We'll help you through it, we'll be your family!" Monster Kid smiled wide, and SS Chara's eyes widened.

"..." They're mouth hung slightly open in surprise, before they smiled.

"Thank you..."

"No problem!" Monster Kid jumped off of his chair. "Well, I'm gonna go see what Suzy's doing!"

Monster Kid ran off, almost falling but being caught by an ink hand as he did so.

"Thanks!" He waved to me with his tail as he ran by.

"I see why you two are friends." SS Chara said to me as I sat down next to them.

"Heh, yep. It's easy to be friends with precious cinnamon rolls." I said, holding a red cup.

"Ain't that the truth..." They looked down for a moment.

"You want some punch?" I offered them the cup.

"Not if its the punch Sans and I spiked." They grinned, and my eyes widened slightly.

"Well, you're certainly a lot less of a party pooper than our Chara." I laughed lightly, setting the punch down.

"Yeah, I noticed that." They said. "Was kind of weird to see, actually."

"I bet. I mean, I don't know how I'd react to seeing an evil version of me." I said, before my thoughts drifted back to that... _Thing_ we fought Error as.

I shivered.

"Well, it was nice of you to spare them, regardless. It also would have been weird to see myself blown apart by those... Head phone cannon things you use."

"Beat Blasters."

"Pfft... That's what you call them?" They laughed.

"It just rolls off the tongue easier." I shrugged. "Judge all you want, I don't regretti."

Both of our attentions were caught when we realized UF Sans was singing and slurring the lyrics "Wake me up! Wake me up inside!"

"Can't wake up!" Gaster added. Sans must've gotten him with the punch too.

"Wake me up inside!" Asgore jumped in.

"SAVE ME!" Undyne jumped in.

"Oh. My. God." I said, wonder appearing in my eyes along with stars.

"I... I think I'll be happy forever now." I said, watching them sing.

"Are you crying?"

"Tears of joy."

They laughed lightly.

We watched them perform, stumbling as they did so. I could see Sans dying of laughter at his punch table, Toriel snorting with laughter not that far away.

Eventually the song ended, and everyone who hadn't drank any punch was recovering from the gut busting laughter it caused.

"That was great..." SS Chara muttered, wiping a laughter induced tear from their eye.

"Yeah..." I laughed lightly.

"Well, I better go check on everybody else." I said after a moment of silence, hopping out of my chair and placing my hands in my pockets, walking away.

* * *

I noted that Muffet's Spider Bake Sale was being controlled by spiders, meaning Muffet was off somewhere else.

"H-heeeey Cter!" Alphys waved, holding a red cup.

How many people took some punch?

"I was just -hic- thinkin' about -hic- how you... Liked those fanfictions..." Alphys' eyes closed slightly before snapping open.

"Oh good god were is this going?" I muttered, helping Alphys to sit down.

"W-well, I -hic- got the idea for another one earl-hic-ier today." Alphys slurred.

"Oh boy." I glanced to the side.

"A-and right after I -hic- drank that punch, I decided it was gonna -hic- get a little lemon scented." Alphys nudged me.

"Alphys I'm still a child." I said with wide eyes, face growing red.

"N-nah, -hic- it'll be fine. It'll be -hic- in the future or -hic- something..."

"Alphys, how many cups of punch did you drink?" I arched a brow at her.

"E-enough to -hic- gain the confidence to lose my -hic- stutter only to -hic- get it back." She laughed drunkenly.

"B-but I think..." She poked me in the chest. "Yuuuuuur gonna like it."

"Ooookay." I stood up and away from her. "I'm gonna go... Be not here."

"B-but wait!" She tried to stand, only to fall back down. "I didn't tell you who it was with!"

"I really, really don't wanna know, sinner!" I called back, leaving before I could hear her.

"Good god..." I pinched the bridge of my nose as I walked away, sighing.

"So maybe the spiked punch was a bad idea." I said as I walked up to Sans, hands in my pockets.

"I regret nothing." Sans said, grin widening in amusement.

"We have to go meet the other humans tomorrow! No one has time to sleep one off." I said, and Sans laughed, waving a hand dismissively.

"It'll be fine, I promise." He said, and I groaned.

"Well it'll be fun to help everyone through the aftermath of this." I rolled my eyes.

"That's the spirit." Sans said, and I continued on, taking a seat against a rock and watching everyone.

I smiled lightly, watching them interact. Watching them laugh, watching them smile. Watching them... Be happy.

I closed my eyes, and my thoughts shifted back to the day I woke up here.

Everything seemed so hopeless. I had wanted to believe it was some kind of nightmare.

But now, looking out at all of them, I realized that maybe... Maybe my past life was the nightmare.

Heh, what a nice thought...

That none of that even happened. That I didn't live in a nightmare in disguise once. That I didn't see Granny's corpse. That I never had to feel so helpless, so hopeless...

Oh no, the edgy was creeping up on me.

The ringing of my phone caught me off guard, making me jump slightly before I pulled it out of my pocket, answering.

"Hello?" I said, not recognizing the number.

"Hello." The voice sounded somewhat familiar.

"Is this Cter?" They asked.

"I don't know, is this Creepy Stranger Who Knows My Name For Some Reason?" I answered, arching a brow at my phone.

"So it is you."

I jumped again, throwing my phone into the air before jumping up, catching my phone and flipping, landing to face the mysterious voice.

"... Uh..?" I looked confused, hanging up my phone and placing it back in my pocket, grabbing my pen.

"I understand if you're skeptical, but don't be afraid." They looked like... Frisk? But... With no eyes?

Not that I saw Frisk's eyes that often, if ever. Kind of a reason behind the nickname 'squinty'.

"Erm... Who are you, exactly?" I said, taking a skeptical step back.

"I suppose you would call me CORE Frisk." They answered, and I nodded slowly.

"Now why does that sound familiar?" I muttered to myself, glancing to the side.

"Maybe you read the comic back in your world." They said, and I was slightly surprised.

"... You sure do know a lot about me, huh?" I said, eyes narrowing.

"Everything but your real name." They sat atop the rock I once leaned against, feet dangling off of it.

"So, if you're who you say you are, what are you doing here?" I arched a brow at them, still skeptical.

"You've had a lot of contact with other universes lately, huh?" They looked up at the stage, UF Sans still singing.

"What tipped you off?" I said sarcastically, glancing up at his performance as well.

"Hm." They smiled with a slight laugh at my comment.

"Well, it's not like they can stay here. Well, they could, but they shouldn't. Having duplicates of people can be a problem." They said, staring at me blankly.

"... There are plenty of hunters out there, you're not safe just because Error's gone..." They looked down, eyes narrowing slightly.

"I had... Wanted to help him, you know?" They looked back up at me.

"But... I understand the position you were in. And, looking over how it ended, I'm beginning to think ending it for him was the only way to help him." They looked up at the stars, not a cloud in sight.

"But I suggest you never form that... Character thing ever again. Something powerful enough to kill Error is not something one should summon often, if ever." They advised.

"There are plenty of new universes with every decision you make. What ifs. Ones were you lose to Error, ones were Chara does not leave and takes control." They said.

"The latter worries me the most... I can see everything, and what I see in that timeline is..." They pulled their knees up to their chest. "Indescribable."

"... Why are you bringing this up?" I asked, eyes narrowing.

"I'll warn you if things get worse. There's no use worrying about things that aren't important." They shrugged.

"... Oookay." I looked to the side. "So why are you here?"

"Well, once they're a little more... Sober, I'll be taking those extras to the Omega Timeline, where they can reunite with the ones they've lost." Core Frisk said.

"Ah. Well, that just puts a neat little bow on everything, doesn't it?" I said, smiling lightly as I placed my hands in my pockets, looking over my shoulder at the party.

"Yep." They smiled lightly.

"Well, I guess we should let them finish they're party first. They've had a long day."

"I think you've had a longer one."

"Meh." I shrugged.

"Not many Universes secure a happy ending this well. Usually Asriel's still a flower or Chara's still unhappy."

"To be fair I'm pretty sure they're still pretty pissed."

"But still. It's nice to see a happy ending. They are so rare. You even destroyed the RESET button, to secure that this never happens again."

"Yep..." I smiled lightly. "All for a bunch of fictional characters."

"Well, it was nice speaking to you. I'll be back tomorrow to pick up all of the AU's." They said, standing up.

"See ya." I waved, and they disappeared.

"... Well, that just kinda happened." I glanced to the side, before shrugging, walking from the rock.

"Ay yo Grillby." I said, and Grillby looked up from the dish he was cleaning to me as I sat back down, noticing that everyone else seemed to be off partying and Grillby was out of anything possibly alcoholic.

"... How does Alcohol even work on Monsters? I mean I get it with some of them, but skeletons don't have organs, and neither do Fire Elementals like yourself." I arched a brow at Grillby.

"... Magic."

"... I quit." I sighed, leaning my head against my palm, elbow resting on the counter.

Grillby wore a small grin before it quickly faded, Muffet sitting down after stumbling up to the counter.

Just how many people had drank that punch?

"Heeey Griilbz, -hic- you wouldn't happen to have anything left for little ol' me, would'ja?" She batted her eyelashes, and Grillby grabbed a bottle of something from under the counter, pouring it into a glass and sliding it in front of her.

"I -hic- appreciate it." She took only the smallest of sips, before glancing at me out of the corner of her eye.

I noticed my ACT box had appeared, and I clicked it.

*Flirt

*Flirt

*Flirt

*Flirt

"..." I looked up from the box, expression disgruntled.

I decided to ignore the ACT box.

"W-well, if it isn't my favorite customer~" She said, and another *Flirt option appeared in my ACT box.

 _W_h_y_?_ I thought before responding.

"Hey Muffet. You look like you're enjoying the party." I joked.

"Certainly~ Ahuhuhu~" Did she just... Scoot closer?

 _W_H_Y_?_

"Uh..?" I arched a brow at her.

With three pings I'm pretty sure only I could hear, three more *Flirt options appeared.

 _Stop that._ I told the ACT box.

"But you look so down dearie~ Why might that be?" She asked.

"Down? No, I'm very much up." I almost face-palmed from that wording.

"Is that so?~ Ahuhuhu~" She grinned lightly, and I could feel a red coming to my cheeks.

"W-well, I'm just gonna go do... something else..." I stood as my ACT box quite literally overflowed with *Flirt options.

My eyes widened as she grabbed me by the wrist, pulling me back into my chair.

"Don't run off so quickly dearie~ Hasn't anyone properly thanked you for all your help~? Ahuhuhu~" She grinned, face inches from mine.

"I... Need an adult." I said, eyes wide.

"I am an adult." She whispered.

...

She burst into a drunk laughter, scooting back.

"You should've seen the look on your face! -Hic- I was just messing with you!" She said as I breathed a sigh of relief, holding my chest.

"You uh... You really got me... Heh..." I laughed nervously, looking to the side.

 _Lunatic..._ I thought, sweating nervously.

"Pay for my drink, would'ja -hic- dearie?" Muffet said as she got up, walking away.

"Yeah, sure." I called after her, clearly irritated.

"Very much up, eh?"

I looked to my right, seeing Asriel leaning against the side of Grillby's stand. I recognized the voice as Chara's.

I groaned, shooting them a glare as I did so, reaching for my wallet.

"Shut up." I told them, switching pockets in search for my wallet.

"I don't have to take orders from a furry." They grinned.

"..." I held up my phone screen so they could see their own reflection, and their grin faded.

"... Oh... Right..." They glanced to the side, remembering who's body they were in.

"BOOM!" I yelled obnoxiously loud, leaning over them from my bar stool.

"..." My eyes narrowed as I switched pockets again.

"Where the hell did I put my walle-... Wait a second..." My eyes narrowed at a sudden realization.

"MUUUUFFEEEEETTTT!"

* * *

Muffet grinned at the sound of Cter's yell, counting the gold from his wallet.

Drunk girl act. Get's 'em every time.

* * *

Chara laughed hysterically as I banged my head on the counter.

"I can't believe you fell for that!" They laughed.

"It's been a long day!" I defended.

"Someone's gonna have to pay for this." Grillby said.

I glanced at Asriel, who pulled out his pockets to show they were empty with a shrug.

I pulled out my phone, calling Frisk.

"I need you to spot me some gold." I said after they answered.

"What happened to your gold?"

"Uh... Not important." They caught the sound of Chara's laughter in the background.

"Sorry, I'm flat broke." They said. "Gave all my money to Temmie so they could go to Cool Leg."

"Uuuuuuggggghhhhhh..." I slammed my head down on the counter.

"So how'd you lose all your money?" Frisk asked as they walked towards the scene, still talking through the phone.

"It's not important." I said, glancing to the side.

"Muffet pick pocketed him!" Chara called to Frisk as they approached, and I could hear them snicker through the phone.

"How'd she manage that?" Frisk asked, hanging up as they reached us.

They went on to explain the scene to Frisk as I banged my head on the counter. Repeatedly.

"Pfffftttt..." Frisk tried not to laugh, but failed, soon bursting into laughter as well.

"No one tell Suzy." Grillby joked, and I glared up at him.

"Et tu, Grillbe?" I ever so casually referenced Cesar before placing my head back down.

"Well, if that's the case, I'll just go get it back from her!" Frisk decided, holding one finger up into the air.

"Good luck." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm not a furry, so it should be easy!" They said, and I groaned once again.

Frisk walked off towards Muffet's bake sale, where she now resided.

After fifteen minutes, they came back, holding a spider donut with a smile.

"So?" I arched a brow at them.

"Oh, it went really well! She gave me half price on a spider donut!" Frisk said, and I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"... Frisk, what were you supposed to do?"

"... Oh..."

I let out a long sigh.

"Hey guys!" Monster Kid greeted happily.

"Monster Kid, you wouldn't happen to have any cash on you?" I arched a brow at him.

"Nope. Haven't been allowed to have money since I spent 250 gold on Nice Cream." Monster Kid shrugged a shoulderless shrug.

"Why?" The story was explained to them.

"Whoa. Didn't know you were into spiders, Cter." They said, looking at me with slight disturbance.

"Don't you kinkshame me you armless son of a-"

"Oookay!" Frisk interrupted. "Can you go get his wallet back, Monster Kid?"

"I can try." He said, walking off towards Muffet's stand.

She looked up, staring right at him, making him stop, eyes widening.

He turned around, walking back and sitting down next to me with wide eyes.

"Nope." Was his only explanation.

"Oh come on, she's not that scary!" I said.

"Well clearly not to you." Chara said, crossing their arms.

"So help me god, in a box, down the river!" I said, pointing at them angrily for a moment.

"What are you all doing sitting here away from the party?" Papyrus asked, and I couldn't help but wonder how he recovered so quickly from being drunk earlier.

"Muffet's got my wallet. I have no money to pay Grillby. Do you have any money?" I slouched slightly, arching a brow at Papyrus.

"A thief you say?! Well, I must go have a talk with this Muffet right now!" Papyrus began stomping off towards Muffet.

"Papyrus, wai-" He was already gone.

He appeared to be giving Muffet an earfull, but she remained calm.

We couldn't hear what they were saying, but eventually Papyrus sat down for a cup of tea, and the argument turned into a conversation.

Papyrus walked back after about fifteen minutes.

"So?" I asked.

"So what?" He responded with confusion, arching a brow at me.

"... My wallet, Papyrus." I said, face palming.

"... Oooooh." Papyrus said, before frowning, sitting in the stool next to Monster Kid and Frisk, adding to the line of the outwitted.

More people walked by, more people tried to help, more people were swindled.

Soon enough, there was a long line of defeated Monsters.

Sans walked up, saw the line, turned on his heel and walked away.

"How does no one have money?!" I said, irritated.

"Alright, jokes gotten old." I heard Chara say, sitting up from Asriel's defeated seat.

"Good luck." I rolled my eyes as they walked over to Muffet.

Muffet looked over to them, head propped up on two hands.

"Come to try again, Prince Asrie-..." She stopped mid sentence, all five of her eyes widening.

They stared at her with a burning right eye, managing their creepiest face even in Asriel's body.

"..." Muffet sweated nervously, unable to speak.

"Cter's wallet. Now." They said, holding out one hand.

Muffet placed Cter's wallet in their hand, not breaking eye contact.

They turned around, blinking the red flames away and walking back towards the others.

"Here ya go." they tossed my wallet back to me, and I caught it.

"How'd you do that?" I asked, paying Grillby.

"Well I'm not an idiot or a furry, so it was easy." They said, and I frowned, groaning.

"My child, what is a 'furry'?" Toriel asked curiously.

"My ACT box." I answered, only succeeding in confusing her more.

* * *

Eventually everyone went back to the party, a few people finding places to take a nap as the party reached into the A.M.

Grillby had closed up shop, so had Muffet. Sans had run out of punch, and he and Papyrus now leaned against one another in two chairs next to each other, both asleep.

I ever so casually snapped a picture of that on my phone as I walked by, other hand in my pocket.

"Aaaand send." I said, sending it to Frisk, who was in the middle of placing blankets over everyone.

I heard a groan, glancing over at Gaster, who sat down, holding his head.

"Some party, eh Gaster?" I said, and he groaned in response.

"Not so loud..." He said, holding his head.

I chuckled, continuing past him.

I had yet to begin feeling tired. The perks of being a night owl, I guess.

Anyone ever think about how redundant the term 'Night owl' is?

I mean, everyone knows owls are nocturnal. So... Why say Night owl? Who is going to confuse it with a Day owl? Are those even a thing?

Then again, just calling yourself an owl sounds kinda stupid.

Meh.

I suppose I should keep an eye on everyone if I'm gonna be awake.

Who knows, Chara could still be crazy enough to try something in their weakened state, just to spite me.

What? They stabbed me multiple times earlier today. Not gonna forgive 'em that easily, let alone trust them.

I like to believe Asriel will be some kind of voice of reason in the matter if they ever try something, but better safe than sorry.

I sat up on Mettaton's now empty stage, Mettaton recharging somewhere.

"Hey Cter." Frisk said, sitting next to me.

I said nothing in response, staring up at the sky.

"So... It's uh... Finally over, huh?" They said, leaning back on their hands and glancing over at me.

"... I think so." I responded, doing the same while keeping my eyes on the stars.

"You know, I've never even bothered to ask, now that I think about it." Frisk said, and I arched a brow at them.

"What kind of life did you come from? I understand why you helped us all, but isn't there anyone you wanna go back to? I doubt you were sinking hours into video games if you didn't have a house or something." Frisk asked.

"... Someone to go back to?" I looked down, thinking.

"... Nope, none of that." I said, shrugging and looking back up casually. "My friends'll be fine without me. And my family... Well, they won't even know I was gone." I smiled lightly, shadow of my hair covering my eyes.

Frisk's expression shifted into a somewhat worried one.

"That place is no home to me. And my only real family from there is in the dirt." I looked back up at the stars.

"... I'm sorry." they said, and I looked over to them, confused.

"For what?" I asked, arching a brow at them.

"Well, I've helped everybody else, but I've never so much as looked into all your problems!" They said, as if disappointed with themselves.

"And it's not like I haven't had a chance to, I just... Never did! It was almost like I assumed you were fine, or that only Chara messing with you was hurting you!" Frisk said, and I remained silent.

"Is it because you never tried to fight me when I wasn't possessed, so I never had to spare you?" They said, holding their chin in thought.

"Frisk, the past is the past. I don't care about any of that mess anymore. It's all just age old crap." I rolled my eyes.

there was a 'ping' sound, and my menu opened right up to my items.

"Huh?" I opened up my second Dimensional Box, seeing there was a new item in it.

It was just labeled 'Box'.

"... Huh..." I clicked on it, and a cardboard box appeared in my lap.

My eyes widened in shock at what it was filled with.

Pictures, notebooks, random items.

"What's that?" Frisk asked, grabbing a picture from the box.

"Cter, who are you with in this picture?" They held up a picture of me and Granny, holding each other in headlocks and grinning happily.

"..." I placed the box back in my inventory, snatching the picture out of their hand and standing, much to their surprise.

"Hey, wait!" They stood up as I walked away, right hand in my pocket as I stared at the picture I held up with my left.

"..." They watched me walk off, frowning. "... Well, something tells me he's not as 'okay' with his past as he said..."

* * *

"Well, I think I handled that well." I said, frowning as I placed the picture in my pocket, right next to my pen.

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes for a moment.

I stopped at the ledge next to the exit to Mount. Ebott, staring out at the human cities below.

I took a deep breath, frowning.

Would life be the same down there as it was back there? Would I go back to school, wasting five hours a day for five days a week for nine months a year for the first eighteen years of my life?

There was only one class that I cared about, why waste time on the others?

Were the humans down there the same as the ones where I'm from?

Would all this work at a new life end as the same one with different people?

"I'm surprised you're still awake."

A voice shook me from my thoughts, making my frown go back to its usual neutral area as I looked over at them.

"I could say the same to you." I said to Chara as we both stood there, looking down at the human cities below.

"Well Asriel's out cold, and his body is certainly tired... But mentally, I'm wide awake." They shrugged.

"Heh... I know that feeling." The bags under my eyes were darker than usual as I stood there, slouching slightly with my hands in my pockets.

A period of silence.

It felt like it'd been ages since one of those.

Almost insane how much stuff can happen in one day, eh?

"So... Dying was weird." I said, startling them slightly.

"Just... Sinking, eh? In darkness until I hit the bottom... So there really was just nothing..." I looked up at the sky.

"I wonder if they have crazy over religious people up here." I closed my eyes, smirking lightly. "'Cause if they do, I'mma destroy their religion for 'em."

"Well I can't see that possibly going horribly wrong." They said with sarcasm.

"Yeah, I mean, when has anyone ever fought over religion before?" I arched a brow at them.

"Right. Usually disproving something people take too seriously always goes well." They nodded.

"... I think you and I are gonna get along just fine."

"I don't."

"Hey, I told you I was a liar, didn't I?" I shrugged, looking over at them.

They gave a 'hm' of agreement before looking to the side, as if thinking.

"... All this time, and nobody knows a thing about you." They said, and I chuckled lightly.

"And no one ever will." I turned on my heel, hands in my pockets as I walked away with elongated strides.

 **"Because I'm the king of bottling things up."**

* * *

 **Well, there might be more unfinished than I thought.  
**

 **I mean, c'mon, you think he'd give you all his full back story?**

 **If he won't tell you his real name, he's not gonna be too willing to tell you much else.**

 **Thinking about it, I don't think this story's quite ready to end yet. Granted, the official story has ended. The next little ark I've thought up would be like a movie if this were a show, or DLC if it was a game.**

 **Yeah, you heard me right. Next ark.**

 **I don't really think I've developed Cter as much as I should.**

 **From start to finish, all that's really changed is his willingness to fight. And he got sorta bitter after the events of the Genocide Run.**

 **This next ark certainly won't be as long as this past one, probably not even as long as the whole Genocide Run part of the story. I don't have it all worked out yet, but I'm sure you guys are gonna like it.**

 **I wonder what I should call it... Cter's Trail? Only Human?**

 **Maybe this isn't the best place to spit ball.**

 **So, please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**

 **XWolf26, out**


	21. Chapter 21: Life Goes On(?)

**Thanks go to Noob6, Pro Noob, 4212 wonderland, Guest, AlithiaSigma, Zaravan, Bennetthedrummer, Someguy, MitsuYuki Fan-Sansby Fan, Kajimei, VisQel Stelar, BookLover, EveBlaze14, Bob the Bill, KZReviewer, Syler, Speedy, Midnightsalem, Tesla Moon, devo342, and Kazriel.**

 **Forgot to mention last chapter, CORE Frisk was made by DokuDoki.  
**

 **Fun Fact: Cter only calls someone his buddy friend guy pal amigo hombre chum etc when he really hates them. This is why (I think) he's only called Chara this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale  
**

* * *

"Uh... Cter?"

I groaned, waving a hand dismissively as I slept against a rock, much like how I'd slept against that dresser in the Ruins so long ago.

"Did I show up too early..? It's noon..."

My snoring could be heard once more.

"Cter, wake up."

My eyes twitched slightly, but I waved them away once again.

After a moment of silence, I opened my eyes slowly.

I yelled out in surprise, falling back.

"Nope no eyes No Eyes NO EYES!" I said, my half asleep brain still not comprehending anything that was happening.

"..." Core Frisk's face said 'Really?' as they stared at me, and I began making sense of things once again.

"Geez, don't get so close to my face while I'm sleeping... You never know what kinda dreams I might be waking up from..." I said, standing slowly.

"Yes, I do know, actually." They said as I groaned loudly, stretching sleepily.

"Thaaaaaaat's-" I yawned while I groaned. "Creepy." My shoulders sunk, as if I was exhausted from stretching.

"So, where is everybody?" I asked.

"Still asleep, I think. I saw Frisk up, setting up a giant table for everyone. Monster Kid and Suzy are helping them." Core Frisk explained.

"Welp, lets go talk to them then." I said, placing my hands in my pockets as the sun now shun down from the center of the sky.

I was somewhat amused by the fact that so few people had rolled out of... Wherever they passed out at yet.

I pulled out my phone, taking a picture of Alphys and Undyne curled up next to one another in their sleep as I went.

"I'm beginning to wonder where we're getting all of these supplies." I said, hands in my pockets as I stared up at the large tent.

I pushed open the flap, seeing Gaster sitting at the table with a bottle of water, still holding his head.

He was wearing ear muffs to block out any sounds, and Frisk frowned with worry as they placed an ice pack on his head, kissing him on the forehead like a mother would her sick child. Gaster clearly got a kick out of that.

Toriel appeared to be baking pies with fire magic at the back of the tent.

"Humans!" Papyrus greeted C Frisk and I.

"I am preparing spaghetti, and-" He stopped, eyes narrowing as he looked to C Frisk.

"Frisk, something is different... Did you get a hair cut?" he leaned down to get a better look, holding his chin.

"Guess again." C Frisk smiled.

"Hm..." He looked deep into CORE Frisk's... Whatever was there instead of eyes.

"Hmm... Deception will get you no where, Frisk! I knew it was a hair cut! Nyeh heh heh!" Papyrus stood back up, grinning triumphantly before running back to his cooking.

C Frisk laughed lightly at Papyrus' antics before we continued, spotting Frisk.

"Hey Frisk." I waved, and they looked over, eyes widening.

"Uh..." They looked from me to C Frisk.

"Care to explain?" Frisk said, looking to me with confusion.

I went on to explain just about all I remembered from the CORE Frisk comics.

"... Un huh..." They said, looking overwhelmed by all of that information.

"Well, I guess we should round up the AU's then." Frisk said, and I nodded.

"What about rounding up AU's?" US Papyrus suddenly asked from behind us, making us jump.

"Stop doing that!" I scolded, and he laughed lightly.

"I heard everything." He said. "Lets hurry. I'm sure you know that I've got people I wanna see."

"Well don't worry, there are people who wanna see you too." C Frisk smiled, and US Papyrus smiled lightly in return.

We began our hunt to find all of our extras, leaving the tent.

* * *

"So uh... If you don't mind me asking, why are you so... um... Hell bent on destruction in this universe?" SS Chara glanced over at Chara.

"None of your business." They crossed their arms.

"Kay." SS Chara shrugged. "If you're anything like me, I won't be getting an answer out of you. So I'll drop it."

"What about you? Why on earth are you like that... Tubby bag of bones?" Chara asked, eyes narrowing in question.

"Dunno." SS Chara shrugged. "Guess I was just lucky enough to not be edgy?"

"I'm not edgy." They glared, and SS Chara laughed lightly.

"But you are a yandere."

Their response was to throw a rock at me.

I let the rock hit me in the forehead, a small -1 appearing over my head.

"Shut up." They said, glaring darkly.

"Uh... Does anyone wanna talk about there being two Frisk's for a second?" SS Chara said, pointing to C Frisk. "One that happens to be... Missing their eyes?"

"Oh, yeah, that's CORE Frisk. They run the Omega Timeline." I said, looking over at CORE Frisk.

"And that is..?"

"Basically where all the AU's who survive the Genocide Run or Error or one of the other hunters go." I said.

"They're kicking us out." US Papyrus shrugged.

"Hey- It's not like that!" Frisk said, looking over at US Papyrus.

"Heheh... Supposedly there'll be versions of the people we lost there." US Papyrus said, and SS Chara's eyes widened.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" They jumped up.

"We gotta find Underfell first." I said, and they looked to be thinking.

"Pretty sure I saw him face down in a pool of vomit earlier." SS Chara said.

"I cleaned him up after that." Frisk said, holding their chin in thought.

"I gave him sound cancelling headphones as well, and I'm pretty sure he's hiding somewhere in the darkness to avoid the bright light." Frisk said.

"Welp, lets go find him." I said, hands in my pockets as I led our ever expanding party to wherever UF Sans might be.

The light groans led us right to him.

We found him in a small cave, curled up in a blanket and groaning, an ice pack on his head as he drank from a glass of water.

"Uh... Hey, UF." I said, waving to get his attention.

"Ugh... What do you want?" He said, slipping a sound cancelling headphone off of one ear.

I explained the thing for the third time.

"Oh, good." UF stood. "I was getting sick of this place anyway." He said, putting on sunglasses as we prepared to go into the sunlight.

"Take down the wall, edgy. We don't like those here." I said, hands in my pockets as we walked back to the others outside the cave.

"You stabbed me with like fourteen spears yesterday." UF Sans said, groaning as we got closer to sunlight. "I'll do what I want."

"That was just because you were being controlled. And because your design irritates me." I muttered the last part.

I'll say it again: I do not care for Underfell.

Then again, last I saw the actual comic hadn't even made it past Toriel yet. Which meant that this Sans was just a speculation that everyone followed.

Honestly... There was just something about Underfell that rubbed me the wrong way. Or maybe it was just about the common head canons.

When we got outside, Gaster was waiting, holding some concoction and looking perfectly fine.

"Oh, here, Sans." He handed UF Sans the cup full of medicine.

"And this is?" UF Sans questioned.

"A cure for a... Cter, what did you call it?" Gaster looked over to me.

"Hang over, W.D." I said, and he nodded.

"Yes, that." Gaster nodded.

"You know, usually I'd turn this down because it might be poisoned, but I think I'd rather die than keep dealing with this splitting head ache." UF Sans said, drinking from the cup.

The horrid taste made his eyes widen, but he drank it regardless.

"..." He looked around, taking off his sunglasses and noise canceling headphones.

"Huh... It worked." He said.

"Something tells me humans will like us a lot more now that we have the cure for a hang over." I said.

* * *

Everyone said their goodbye's to the AU's.

C Frisk walked us to a door.

"Wait, how are we supposed to get there through this door? Doesn't this just lead into Mettaton's backstage area on the stage he set up?" SS Chara asked.

"Well, that's simple." C Frisk said. "You can use any door to get to the Omega Timeline. You just have walk through any door while thinking about going there." C Frisk pointed to the door.

"Care to try?" They asked.

"Any place is better than this place." UF Sans rolled his eyes, stepping forward and opening the door.

His eyes widened in surprise.

"... Uh..." He looked out in surprise at the sea of AU's standing in the timeline, all looking to be happy.

"... Sans..?" A version of Underfell Papyrus slowly walked from the crowd, eyes wide.

"P-... Papyrus..?" UF Sans' eyes widened.

Huh. Even in Underfell they care about each other more than anyone else.

They ran to one another, and I was a little surprised to see them hug.

I think they may have been crying.

"Sans, the people here are so nice! We... We don't have to pretend to be so mean anymore!" UF Papyrus said.

"That's... That's great bro." UF Sans replied, smiling.

"Ooooh. I get it." Frisk said. "The people are so mean where they're from, they have to pretend to be mean to so they don't get killed."

"Yes Frisk, how very expositional." I nodded, crossing my arms.

"Hey, UF Papyrus, what's going o-" US Sans stopped mid sentence, seeing US Papyrus standing there.

More tear inducing hugs.

At this point we all stood in the Omega Timeline, looking around.

"Wow, there are even a few of me in here." I said, looking around.

"Is that... Me, dressed as you..?" Chara asked me, looking with a mix of shock and disgust.

"Oh, yeah. They're from DoubleSwap." C Frisk smiled.

Chara shivered with disgust.

"Wait a minute... Are you..?" US Sans looked to SS Chara, looking to be thinking.

"Hey, Asriel! Get over here!" He called back into the timeline, surprising SS Chara.

SS Asriel stepped from the party.

"What is it San-..." He stopped mid sentence.

A third instance of tear filled hugs.

"Well, there you have it." I said. "Happy ending's completed."

"Lets go home." I said, turning around to face the door.

"Feel free to visit whenever you want!" C Frisk waved, and I waved with a light smile in return, exiting with everyone from our Universe back into our own timeline.

Chara closed the door after we left.

"I can't believe there's a universe where you and Cter are switched." Asriel said.

"I wonder what sicko came up with that one..." Chara responded out loud, despite them being in the same body.

"I'm just glad I didn't see the me from that timeline there..." I said, frowning while crossing my arms, disgusted by the very thought.

"I don't know, it sounds like a cool idea to me." Frisk said, smiling.

"U-uh..." We both stared at them, my left eye glowing red as their right eye did the same.

"I... I take it back..?" They said, sweating nervously.

* * *

It had been a few weeks.

We integrated pretty well into Human Society, as Frisk had said.

Papyrus had been the first one to introduce Monsters to Humans, so it went over pretty well from the start.

Sure, you'd find some idiot red neck or something every now and again, but usually Frisk would just talk to them or Papyrus would or even Asriel.

It turned out Toriel was pretty well qualified for being a teacher, so that was something. They just gave her a few tests to see just how qualified she was for teaching what, and she aced the vast majority of them.

I worked out my whole 'F#ck school' problem. After explaining to Toriel what I wanted to do with my life, she agreed to let me just study that if I proved that I had a grasp of everything else I'd need to know.

I did, so I now spent my time at home, working incredibly hard at something that I actually cared about.

So it was a nice change from my old life.

And, y'know, it made a lot more sense then the way school worked in my old life.

Granted, Toriel looked over all of my work at the end of every day to make sure I was doing what I was supposed to.

Undyne got a job as the schools gym teacher, and Alphys made a pretty good science teacher.

Granted her and Gaster were spending a lot of time on making Asriel a new soul, but she still subbed every now and again.

Papyrus got a drivers license and his own car, and Sans... Was still Sans.

When Frisk wasn't at school, they were working on trying to figure out my past.

Deciding to humor them, I'd given them a few pictures that I didn't really care about from that box that just... Appeared in my inventory.

I didn't think it'd lead them to much, but their room had a board with those photos connected by lines of yarn and random notes and theory's written and tacked to it.

They uh... Really wanted to figure me out, huh?

Heh, good luck, squinty.

Monster Kid and his family moved into the house right across the street.

... Suzy still hit on me every now and again...

Alphys wrote a fanfiction for it...

Chara wasn't allowed real knives, just plastic ones.

And Sans sure as hell kept a close eye on them, as did I.

Grillby reopened Grillby's in the surface, right across from Muffet's newly set up bakery.

We lived in one house, Toriel, Asgore, Frisk, Asriel, Chara, and I.

Sans, Gaster, and Papyrus lived right next door, as did Undyne and Alphys.

Mettaton, Napstablook, and Shyren were on tour most of the time, but they lived in one larger house further into the city.

Shyren's sister, along with who she was fused with, also lived there.

The dogs got their own field.

Apart from Annoying Dog, who was still just... Kinda everywhere.

Toriel and Asgore did eventually work things out, though they still weren't exactly dating or anything like that. But they were friends again, which was a start.

Thank god. Really not too big of a fan of Soriel.

Stop throwing bricks! I'm sorry, god!

Y'all take some things too seriously.

I stood, stretching as I got out of the chair in front of the computer.

"Well, that's enough work for one day." I said, placing my hands in my pockets as I opened up my room door.

No one else was home, Toriel at work at the school, where all the other children were.

I stopped by Frisk's room, deciding to look at their little evidence board.

My eyebrows rose in slight surprise.

It started with a picture of me as an infant, laughing and clapping happily.

It went to a picture of me as a toddler, still laughing happily.

It went to a picture of me at about eight, still smiling happily.

Ten. Smiling a little less.

Eleven. The bags were starting to appear under my eyes as my smile seemed to shrink.

Twelve. Small smile, medium sized bags under my eyes.

Thirteen. Smiling wide with Granny, an unnamed child being held up on my back. They looked to be a lot younger than me, maybe only four.

Fourteen. Alone. Frowning. Large bags under eyes.

The present. Standing outside the house with everyone. A light smile on my face with my hands in my pockets, those bags still under my eyes.

"... They might be figuring out more than I'd hoped they would." I glanced to the side, hands in my pockets.

I shrugged, leaving the room and walking down the stairs.

I grabbed a bag of chips from the counter, walking outside and closing the door behind me as I walked over to Sans', Papyrus', and Gaster's house.

I walked down the steps to the secret room of the house, which now opened unlocked.

It appeared to be the same lab like room, just expanded to be part lab, part room.

There were a few curtains protecting Gaster's sleeping area.

"Hey Gaster." I waved to him as I closed the door behind me.

"Oh, hello, Cter." He said, looking over a few things, a ball of light floating in one of the containers used for the human souls in front of him.

"How goes makin' a soul?" I asked, stepping up behind him as he worked.

"Well enough. It should be finished in another week or so." Gaster explained, taking a few notes as he stared at the almost-soul.

"We've already repaired their body, which now sits in stasis." Gaster said, and I nodded.

"Neat." I said, nodding once.

"Did you finish your work?" Gaster arched a brow at me.

I groaned. "Yeeesss Dadster." I said, rolling my eyes.

Gaster laughed lightly. "Good."

I waved goodbye to Gaster, walking back out the door and outside once again.

It was a warm spring day. Sun was shining, birds were chirping.

I decided to walk to the school. The day was just about over, and I had nothing better to do.

I walked down the sidewalk, hands in my pockets as I hunched slightly.

I took note of the hedge-Papyrus outside the building, smiling lightly.

Asgore had slaved night and day over that thing out of the kindness of his heart.

And Papyrus's insistent begging... But still.

I pushed the front door to the school open, looking up at the clock hanging over the office door.

I did a 'three two one' count down with my fingers, the bell ringing the moment I hit zero.

I stepped to the side as children flooded out, holding the door open for them.

"Yo, Cter!" Monster Kid said, running up next to me.

"Hey." I gave a two fingered wave.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, and I shrugged.

"Got bored at home. Figured I'd worked ahead far enough." I said, the wave of children dying down.

I walked outside, Monster Kid following after me as we walked back around the school to the playground in the back.

"So, what's it like just getting to stay at home all day?" Monster Kid asked, the wood chips shifting under our feet.

"Well, it's nice to not have to deal with a bunch of trash I don't care about, but the lack of other people does get kinda lonely." I shrugged, hands in my pockets as I approached the swings, taking a seat on one.

"But I guess sitting alone in a room on a computer isn't anything I'm not accustomed to." I said, beginning to swing back and forth.

Monster Kid sat on the swing next to me, spinning it so that the side was facing forward and so that he could swing back and forth with only his tail wrapped around the back chain of the swing.

"Huh... Well, it still can't be that bad. I mean, you're at home all day." Monster Kid smiled.

"Oh no, it's waaaaaay better than being at this place. And since I only have one class to progress in, I get through it a lot faster than normal people get through school. I'll probably be into college English in a year or so if I keep up my current pace." I said, smirking with some pride as I swung back and forth.

"Hm... You know, I don't get it." Monster Kid said, a confused expression on his face.

"What?" I looked over at him, arching a brow.

"Cter, why are you even bothering with this? I mean, you could be like, a superhero if you wanted! Why waste time with all this boring stuff?" Monster Kid asked.

"A superhero, eh?" I said, looking mildly amused. "Heh, yeah, right. What super villains would I fight?" I laughed lightly.

"Well, haven't you already fought two world destroying people?" Monster Kid asked.

"... Oh yeah." I said, holding my chin and looking up.

"How could you possibly forget about that?!" Monster Kid asked, and I laughed.

"Well, I don't really think of Stabby as a world destroying monster. More like a messed up kid who's shockingly good with a knife." I shrugged. "And as for Error..."

My smile faded as I looked down, eyes narrowing.

 _"Who are we to deny a death wish?"_

"Uh... You okay?" Monster Kid asked, and I looked up in surprise.

"Oh, uh... Yeah, I'm fine!" I said energetically, forcing a smile.

"..." Monster Kid gave a look that said he wasn't too sure.

At the sound of a yell, we both looked forward.

We looked back to one another, eyes wide before we jumped out of our swings, running towards the noise.

* * *

 _"Don't you know that it's dangerous to go out in the streets alone, kid?"  
_

 _"S-... Stay away from me..!"_

 _"Heheheh... Or what?"_

 _"HEY!"_

"HEY!"

They dropped the little girl, glancing over at Monster Kid and I as we ran towards them.

"H-help!" She said, crying as she scooted away from the taller human.

She appeared to be some kind of rabbit monster, looking only to be four or five.

"Go home kids, you don't wanna get hurt." He grinned, the little girl running and hiding behind us.

"Monster Kid, get her away from us." I said, keeping my eyes on the man.

"Uh... Cter, do you really think this is a good idea?" Monster Kid said with worry. "I mean, couldn't they send you to jail for killing a guy?"

The man was clearly confused.

"Relax. I'm not gonna kill him. Just... Smack some sense into him. Maybe remove whatever part he planned on using on that little girl." I said, closing my left eye as I stared at him.

"Are you two serious?" The man laughed.

Monster Kid looked between everyone, before nodding, looking to the little girl.

"Come on, we've gotta get out of here." He knelt down, letting her climb onto his back.

He looked back at me once more before running off.

"Wow kid, you must really be an idiot." He laughed, cracking his knuckles.

I placed my hands in my pockets, closing my eyes as I laughed, shaking my head.

"Not quiet, my buddy friend guy pal amigo chummy chum hombre brother sister compodre brometheus." I said, my smirk remaining as he loomed over me.

"Tell ya what, because I'm such a nice guy, I'll let you have the first move."

* * *

"You probably shouldn't watch this." Monster Kid told the little girl as they ducked down behind the wall, Monster Kid glancing out at the two humans facing off.

"But... Shouldn't we call help?" She asked.

"Oh, right!" Monster Kid said, looking to be remembering something. "Do you have a phone?" He glanced over at her.

"Oh, yeah! Want me to call the poli-"

"We should probably call an ambulance for that guy in advance."

"... What..?"

* * *

"You got guts kid." The man pulled back his fist. "Too bad I gotta rip 'em outta ya."

I stomped down, an eraser shooting from the ground and slamming into his chest, throwing him into the air.

I brought one hand into the air, ink spiraling up from my sleeve and forming a fist, spiraling above him before slamming down into his face, sending him exploding into the concrete.

"Heheheh..." I walked closer to the cracked concrete he slowly crawled away from me from, eyes wide in horror as he stared up at me.

"C'mon, what's with that look?" I asked, red fire spiraling up off of my left eye as I grinned down at him.

"Oh, I get it." I said, nodding in understanding.

"Wow, you actually thought I'd give you the first move." I looked to the side, grin remaining. "Guess I make that act really believable, huh?"

"You must _really_ not know me well."

I snapped, Beat Blasters appearing above us, the light from them charging lighting up the alley way.

"W-wait a minute... You... You're one of those kids who helped free the monsters!" He said, scooting away in fear.

"What? Me? Nah, that's impossibl- Yeah no, you're right. Name's Cter." I said, bringing one hand into the air.

"Nice to meet ya, and goodbye."

* * *

Monster Kid and I sat on the curb as that man was placed in an ambulance, the police walking away after questioning us.

Monster Kid looked to the watch on his tail, and his eyes widened. "Aw man, I gotta get home! See you later Cter! We can talk about this whole thing tomorrow!" Monster Kid said, jumping up and running off into the night.

I looked to the little girl leaning against me, eyes closed in her sleep.

I smiled lightly, picking her up and holding her on my back as I stood, beginning to walk back home.

I walked down the sidewalk towards the Snowdin Shopkeeper's house.

I knocked on the door, standing there with a slight hunch.

I heard someone walking up to the door, watching it open.

"Yes-" The Shopkeeper's eyes widened in surprise as she spotted her child, who I'd taken from my shoulders and held out to her.

"Uh... Did you lose this, by any chance?" I asked, and she quickly grabbed the girl, crying tears of joy.

"I was so worried!" She said, her child hugging her back.

I smiled lightly, watching the hug go on before she eventually looked to me.

"Thank you so much, Cter! I was a little late to pick them up from school, and they must've wandered off." She explained.

"It was no problem, really. Just don't let it happen again. People up here aren't quite as nice as the monsters in the underground." I said, and she nodded.

"Mom? What's going on?" The Nice Cream Vendor walked from the living room of the home.

"Hey Nice." I waved, leaning past his mother.

The two stood at about the same height, which became obvious as Nice stood next to his mother.

"Hey Cter. What are you doing here-" He noticed his little sister in his mothers arms, and I was watching more nice family hugs.

Heh...

More thanks from Nice. He gave me some free Nice Cream, and I was on my way.

"Hey kiddo."

"Hey Sans." I didn't have to look over at the skeleton to know it was him.

"That was pretty reckless earlier, y'know." Sans said as we walked down the street.

"My attack is only two. I could've hit him a few more times." I said, hands in my pockets as I slouched slightly.

"Well you still can't go around kickin' the crap outta humans, kid. You're kinda one of the Monster Royalty, you know." Sans said, glancing over at me.

"I'm not the best at diplomacy." I shrugged.

"I don't need to here an excuse, Toriel does." Sans grinned, opening the door for me.

Goat Mom was piiiiiiiiiissed.

"Where have you been?!" She asked after the initial "I was worried" hug.

"Uh... Playing cops and robbers..?" I said, glancing to the side and shrugging with my hands in my pockets.

"Yeah, right." Chara popped their head in from the living room.

"Well whatever the case, you should have called us!" Asgore scolded.

"... Grounded?" I looked up at them, both of them crossing their arms and both staring down at me with that... Parental look.

"Grounded." They said in unison.

"Fair enough." I sighed, walking past Frisk and Asriel to the stairs, walking up towards my room.

I fumbled through the darkness to my computer, which lit up the room upon being switched on.

I sat down in my computer chair, grabbing hold of my mouse. I promise that's a not a euphemism for anything.

At the sound of the knock at my door, I stopped my clicking, hands hanging above the keys.

If I pretend to be asleep, maybe they'll leave and I won't have to talk to them.

"I just heard the keys clicking. Nice try."

I let out a long sigh.

"So," The door was opened and closed, light shining into the room for but a second.

"Were your parents shot in an alley way when you were little?" Chara asked, and I looked over my shoulder at them in confusion.

"Uh... What?"

"Left to be raised by your butler?"

"The hell are talkin' about?"

"Well you seemed so quick to distribute a Batman esc brand of justice on random people, just figured I'd check for Frisk to see if their were any similarities." They gave a mocking grin.

"And how exactly do you know about that?" I arched a brow at them, spinning around in my chair to face them, the only light being the pale light from the computer screen behind me.

"Well, I heard that scream too. Asriel demanded we go check on it, so we did. But when we got there, we saw you and Monster Kid had already shown up. To be honest, I thought you'd at least try to talk him down." They shrugged.

"But... Then I saw that look on your face." They glanced to the side.

"You know, when you've been through as many RESETS as I have, you know the look someone puts on when they see something they know they've seen before."

"..." The only sound that followed that line was the clicking of my keyboard.

"You know, Cter, if you have some kind of problem you need to talk about, we're here." Asriel told me.

"... Heh." I laughed lightly. "Come on Asriel, I'm fine. I just don't care for people who go around molesting little girls." I said, back to them.

"And adjusting back to a normal life will just... Take a little time."

They left, I sighed.

* * *

 _W-what..?_ Asriel looked up, taking note of how much shorter they were.

 _Wait..._ They looked at their hands, er... Leaves.

 _No... No no..!_ He shook his head, eyes wide in fear.

"Heheheh..." Asriel looked up, seeing Asgore's body being dropped from the shadows in front of him and fall to dust.

"Ah, there you are, Flowey." Cter grinned down at him.

Or, at least it looked like Cter. But something about that red glow in both eyes... That knife in his hand...

"Finally got the last member of the Goat Family!" It grabbed Asriel by he throat, keeping him from escaping into the ground.

"P-put me down, you freak!" He spat, being yanked from the ground.

"Heheheh... Lets see here." It grabbed him by one petal, tearing it off.

"Spare..." Tear.

"Don't spare..." Tear.

"Spare..." Tear.

"Don't spare..."

"Spare..."

"..." He grabbed hold of the last petal, Asriel's eyes wide in horror.

"W-w-what the hell happened to you?" Flowey asked. "I thought all you wanted was to give them a happy ending!"

"Yeah... Back then, that's all Cter wanted. Or, that's all he said, anyway." They grinned, grip tightening on the last petal.

"But in reality, all we ever wanted was entertainment." Both eyes burning red, they slowly pulled off the last petal, making Flowey cry out in pain.

"Heheheh..." They dropped the last petal.

"Don't spare."

* * *

Asriel shot up, panting for breath and sweating profusely.

 _You okay?_ Chara's voice asked from in his head, but all he could do was grab his knees and pull them up to his chest, shaking.

"What... What was that..?" Asriel stammered, eyes wide in fear.

 _It was just a dream, Asriel. Calm down._

"B-but... It felt so real... And... And Cter..."

 _Asriel-_

"Why would he do that? What was going on with his eyes? Why were both of them-"

 _Dreams don't always make sense, you know._

"But... He said 'we'... Like he was two people-"

 _Asriel, drop it._

"..." Asriel looked down.

 _Let's... Lets get back to sleep._

"... Yeah..." Expression worried, Asriel laid back down to go to sleep.

* * *

Another week went by. Gaster and Alphys finished the soul.

Everyone watched that whole... Thing. Asriel put Chara's soul in the newly repaired body before taking the one given to him by Gaster.

We had to make sure they didn't end up with both, after all.

"Well, now that you don't have Asriel to keep you in check, we'll probably have to put some kind of rehab into your schedule to make sure you don't plot anything." I said, and Chara shot me a glare.

"Still don't trust me, eh?"

"Do you remember try 711?"

"Uh..?"

"You stabbed me. IN. THE. FACE." I said holding a hand in front of my face.

"You think I don't still have that memory in the back of my head all day everyday? 'Cause I do." I said, eyes wide.

"You have any idea how much it sucks just having a knife inside of your face? Because there were a few seconds where I wasn't dead, and was perfectly conscious with a knife poking into my brain through the front of my skull. I will never forget that trauma until the day I die."

"Uh... Sorry..?" They said, almost as if it was a question.

"You're so good at being sincere." I said sarcastically.

"Whatever." They rolled their eyes.

"Well, there's something I need to tell you now that Asriel's not able to hear it." They said as we sat on the couch, having a small party in celebration of everything going well.

"Is-"

"Don't make a joke." They stopped me the moment my mouth opened.

I grumbled angrily, crossing my arms and pouting.

"About a week ago, Asriel had a nightmare." They said as we both stared forward at the TV, no one else in the room.

"And I have to know about this why?"

"Well... He was Flowey again."

"Sounds like a normal nightmare for him to have."

"That wasn't the scary part."

I glanced over at them, arching a brow.

"Cter... He saw... Us. Character."

My eyes widened as I looked at them. They were looking down, eyes narrowed.

"We pulled him, as Flowey, from the ground after dropping a dead Asgore." They explained, and I looked down into my lap.

"We tore each petal off, saying 'spare, don't spare'."

"... I'm guessing we landed on 'don't spare'?"

They nodded solemnly.

"He asked us what happened to you. We said that you were just saying you wanted a happy ending. And all we both really wanted was entertainment."

"... Why are you telling me this?" I looked back to them out of the corner of my eye, eyes narrowed.

"It was... Real."

"... What?"

"Cter, I think Asriel might have been seeing an alternate timeline. One in which we stayed as that... Thing, and decided to kill everyone."

"... Yeah, C F said something about that timeline." I leaned back on the couch, looking at the ceiling with a frown. "Could be trouble."

"Should we tell anyone?"

"That if we ever got bored we could just work in tandem and obliterate them all?" I arched a brow at them, before looking back to the ceiling. "I might just be a fan of keeping secrets, but no, I don't think so."

"... I've got a bad feeling about this." They said, also staring at the ceiling.

 **"That makes two of us."**

* * *

 **Well would'ja look at that, I updated this over JAS again. I gotta stop doing that.  
**

 **But anyway, I've been thinking a lot about this being made into a comic. Problem is, I can't draw. So... If any of you can draw, and have nothing better to do than work with me to make that a thing, PM and maybe give me some sort of link or something to an example of your drawing talents. I don't know if anyone will or if this'll go well at all, but I'm gonna have a lot of trouble letting this all go once it's over. I kind of love this story.**

 **If this does go over well, first thing we'll have to do is come up with a solid design for Cter, as that still hasn't been figured out.**

 **All this time, and we don't even know entirely what the guy looks like or what his name is. Trust me, I'm just as in the dark with that stuff as you guys are.**

 **On another note, that whole Asriel and Chara sharing a body didn't last all that long, did it? Yeah, I didn't plan for it to.**

 **Would make some things in the future a lil' more difficult.  
**

 **Anyway, please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**

 **XWolf26, out**


	22. Chapter 22: Short Stories

**Thanks go to Bennetthedrummer, Someguy, MitsuYuki-Sansby Fan, Noob6, KajiMei, KZReviewer, Scoob, BookLover, Pro Noob, MFSL, pokemon122000, VisQel Stelar, TitianWaffle, The rising light, EveBlaze14, and Some guy with a.**

 **And I'm perfectly okay with that, Bennetthedrummer. I'd love to see it.**

 **Now then, this chapter will just be a series of short stories. Most of which are silly.**

 **Most...**

 **Anyway, on to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale  
**

* * *

 _PTA Cter_

I sat on the couch, flipping through channels.

Feet up on the table, I glanced over at the door as it opened.

"'Sup?" I asked Sans as he collapsed on the couch next to me.

He let out a low groan, eyes narrowed.

"Uh... PTA meeting not go so well?" I arched a brow at him.

"Linda..." Sans said spitefully.

"..." My eyes widened, a grin slowly creeping across my face.

"... Uh, Cter?" Sans arched a brow at me.

"... Oh, I'm sorry, please, tell me more." I took up a listening face, waiting for Sans to elaborate.

"How I managed to get roped into that meeting is beyond me." Sans rolled his eyes. "But there was this one mom there. And she was really one of _those_ moms, you know? The kind that run the PTA because they have nothing better to do with their lives?"

"The worst kind of people? Yeah, I'm familiar."

"As if her disgusting lemon squares weren't enough, she just wouldn't stop talking." Sans rolled his eyes. "And no matter how hard I listened, all I heard was-" Sans pressed down on the whoopee cushion tied to his hand.

"Heh." I crossed my arms. "Lemme guess, real judgmental, borderline racist? Just kind of a waste of space?" I arched a brow at Sans, who laughed lightly.

"Hit the nail on the head, kiddo." Sans said, pointing to me for a moment.

"Hm, hm." I nodded, holding my chin.

"So, when's the next PTA meeting?" I glanced over at Sans.

"Uh oh. What are you plotting?" Sans arched a brow at me, grinning.

"Sans, if there's one thing that brings me joy in this world, it's taking people down a peg." I leaned back into the couch, putting my hands behind my head and grinning.

* * *

I looked around the school cafeteria, hands in my pockets.

If she looked anything like she does in those PTA Sans comics...

Ah, target locked.

I walked up casually, hands still in my pockets as I still slouched slightly.

She glanced at me with a look that almost read confusion, and I ignored her.

"I don't think I've seen you around here before." She started. Hm, something about that tone... So she _does_ antagonize children on purpose.

"No, I don't go to school." I said casually.

"Name's Cter, nice to meet ya." I extended my hand for a handshake. She ignored it.

 _Strike one, Linda._

"Wait a minute... Oh, I recognize you. You're that drop out kid who lives with the monsters, right?" She had this mocking smirk when she said that.

"..." I retracted my hand, and my friendly smile faded. "Well, no. Actually. You see, I do a lot of my work at home-" _Strike two._

"Oh, so you do online school because you couldn't handle normal school, right? Too difficult?"

 _Aaaand strike three. Time for the fun to start._

I ever so casually sipped from a small cup full of punch from the table behind us.

"So," I said after a moment of silence, bringing the cup away from my lips. "You enjoy harassing children, hm?"

She opened her mouth to respond, but I closed my eyes, raising a finger to silence her.

"For your information, I don't go to school because I already know what I want to do, and I spend eight hours a day at least working towards that. Because school is for dumb people and teaching people to be followers." I said, expression calm as I held that cup in front of my face.

"Like tubby over there." I signaled with my head to the overweight child that resembled Linda.

"Not too bright, not too strong... No redeeming qualities. Just a waste of time space and air." I glanced back to Linda, who certainly looked angry.

"Your kid, right? Yeah, you've got the same dunce follower feeling to you." I set the punch down.

"I've already got you pegged, Linda. It's easy; I'm smarter than you." I shrugged.

"Lemme guess. Parents didn't expression much love towards you, right? Just couldn't get past the fact that you were so... Stunningly average. Just another run of the muck so and so who wouldn't do anything but contribute to polluting the planet and making more worthless people." She was shocked into silence.

Good, a shut mouth is usually the only kind that I like. At least from people like Linda.

"So you run the PTA to make yourself feel important and special, right?" I arched a brow at her. "You assert your dominance over children because you think they can't defend themselves against your 'adult' brain."

"But I suppose you should know, you're completely insignificant." I said, and she grit her teeth in anger.

"Wanna know a secret, Linda?" I grinned lightly, arching a brow at her.

"None of this..." I gestured to the building around us. "Has any significance at all."

"Let me ask you a question. If a tree falls in the forest, does it make a sound?" I asked, and she looked confused.

"I like that question. A lot of people think it's actually a question of whether or not the tree made a sound. It's a question of whether or not the tree ever even existed at all." I said, blinking once.

"Still looking confused, I see. Allow me to elaborate." I made a pyramid with my fingers. "If something exists, but does nothing to affect anything, and then stops existing, did it ever really exist at all?"

"Don't rack your brain, the answer is no." I said, lowering my hands. "Because said 'thing' did nothing, it dying would be the same as it having never been there. Because it had the same affect on the world as nothing would have."

"All it ever was was a waste of air." I shook my head. "Isn't that sad?"

"See where I'm going with this, Linny?" I arched a brow at her. "If I were to, per say, crush you with a giant space bar right now, it'd be the same as you having never been born."

She sat down, eyes wide as she placed a hand on her head.

"Yeah." I placed my hands in my pockets, eyes narrowing. "Think about that before you mouth off to someone who literally saved this entire universe from becoming nothing but a static void, before stopping someone from keeping time in a constant loop that same day."

"Welcome to top tier worthlessness." I smiled, bopping her on the head before continuing on my way, smiling all the way.

"Duuuuuuuuuuude." Sans said, appearing next to me.

"Oh, I forgot to mention." I glanced over at him, winking my right eye shut. "I'm kinda the physical embodiment of being a friggin' savage."

* * *

 _In Too Deep_

Turns out, they have _Steven Universe_ here.

Upon coming outta the ground, I still had to wait a few weeks for the show to come back from hiatus. If that's not a bad sign, I don't know what is.

In said amount of time, I'd managed to get a few other people hooked on the show.

And now we all gathered in the Living Room, watching _In Too Deep_.

 **(If you haven't seen any of that yet, this might contain some spoilers to the first two episodes of In Too Deep. Most of them are kinda subtle but one or two are kinda obvious.)**

"Watermelon Steven's are BS..." Chara face palmed, snickering lightly.

"Someone catch her already!" Undyne burst out, jumping off of the couch.

"Any particular reason Steven is having Vietnam flashbacks?" Burgerpants glanced over at me, and I shrugged.

"How do you know about Nam?" I arched a brow at him.

"Shhhh!" Mettaton told us both.

"Well that was kind a lot of build up for nothin'." Chara glanced to the side.

"They didn't even fight it! Ngggaaahh!" Undyne shot up, fists clenched tight.

"And the best character in the show just plummeted!" She kicked over the coffee table, and I laughed lightly.

"What do you mean? Lapis is-"

"JASPER IS THE BEST!" Undyne interrupted, cutting Mettaton off.

"Uh, if I may interject, Peridot is clearly the best." I said, lifting one finger, making them both glare at me.

"The best is Sour Cream. By far." Burgerpants said as if it was obvious.

We all looked to Chara.

"Onion." They said. "No contest."

"I think Greg is the best character." Asgore commented.

"Wrong again, Asgore." Toriel crossed her arms. "Pearl is."

"Lion." Sans lifted one finger from his reclined recliner, eyes closed.

"Steven's the best." Frisk said from their place on the staircase behind us, sitting with their legs hanging through the rails.

"I like Garnet." Asriel said, standing behind Frisk. "She's cool!"

"Yo, I second that!" Monster Kid added, looking up to the staircase from the kitchen table chair he sat in to watch.

"I-I kinda like Jamie..." Alphys said, glancing to the side.

"Nonsense, nonsense!" Papyrus stood, raising both hands.

"Sardonyx is the best character and fusion in the show!" Papyrus said, and just like that the argument began.

I found myself watching everyone argue, smiling.

A dispute, yes. But a family dispute.

A family.

Those were scarce nowadays.

"Wait wait wait wait!" Chara stood, waving their hands and stopping everyone.

"I think we're all forgetting something important here." They said, and everyone looked confused.

"I mean, has anyone said _anything_ about Cter plagiarizing Stronger Than You? because that happened." They looked back to me, and I shrugged.

"Oh yeah"s and "He did do that"s ran through the room.

"Hey, I changed the lyrics didn't I? So I just remixed it." I closed my eyes, crossing my arms and putting my feet up on the coffee table, which was still on its side.

"You're the worst."

"Still Stronger Than You." I said, beginning to hum it.

* * *

 _Cter Vs. Undyne_

"But I won't give in to you..." I quietly sang to myself as I walked down the hallway, opening my room door.

It had been a few days since our little Steven Universe gathering, and we planned to do it next Thursday.

With more chairs and less breakable things, though.

"Because I'm Stronger Than You..." I said, leaning down under my bed and pulling out that box after closing and locking my room door.

I pulled something from the box, smiling lightly as I looked at it.

It seemed to be some sort of Christmas decoration. It was a train going around a Christmas tree. There was even a little tunnel.

I turned it over, winding up the key on it before turning it over.

A music box began playing from the inside of it as the train went around the tree, and I smiled sadly, setting it down in front of me and pulling my knees up to my chest.

Sitting like a certain anime character I referenced pretty often, I watched the train go around, listing to the quiet, sweet music box inside of the decoration.

A knock on my door made me jump, left eye becoming red for a moment before fading just as quickly as it had came.

"Cter?" Frisk's voice asked as I threw a pillow over the train to muffle the sound, panicking.

"Yeah?" I asked, not opening the door.

"Uh... Remember how you said you'd get around to fighting Undyne..?"

"Oh sweet Jesus she really wants to do that?" I rolled my eyes, putting away the train after the music stopped.

"Get out here punk!" Undyne banged on the door.

I sighed, sliding the box back under my bed and placing a blanket over it.

"Undyne," I opened the door. "I thought we were past this 'You wanting me dead' thing."

"We are! But I don't wanna kill you, I wanna fight you!" Undyne said.

"Sounds like the same thing to me." I muttered as I glanced to the side.

She picked me up by the head, and my eyes widened.

"No excuses, this is happening!" She said, running towards the window.

"Undyne, wai-!" Frisk was cut off by the sound of glass shattering, Undyne jumping through the window.

On the second floor.

"Frisk! Browser history! Clear it!" I said quickly, pointing to Frisk as Undyne ran, still carrying me.

"Uh... What was that?" Asriel asked, opening his room door.

"Something I should probably keep an eye on..." Frisk sighed before running down the stairs.

Asriel shrugged, following.

* * *

"U-Undyne, wait!" Alphys said, running after Undyne as she carried me.

I kept my eyes wide in surprise, somehow managing to stay up straight, much like what happens when she picks Frisk up in the game.

Undyne eventually set me down, and I shook my head, trying to rationalize what just happened.

We stood in an empty field, and Alphys panted as she caught up.

Frisk and Asriel showed up moments later, also panting from exhaustion.

"He promised me a fight, he's gonna make good on it!" Undyne said, pointing at me.

"Why do you wanna fight me so bad?" I asked as I fixed my messed up hair, looking confused.

"Because you're really strong, and I wanna show that I'm strong enough to beat you!"

"Me? Strong? Nah, I'm just really good at party tricks." I waved a hand dismissively, and she shot me a glare.

"Don't lie to me, pipsqueak!"

"Look, Undyne, I don't wanna hurt you. So, I'm not gonna fight you." I turned on my heel, beginning to walk away.

"But-" Undyne rose a finger, before she frowned, shoulders drooping as she looked down.

"Uh... Undyne?" Alphys asked, looking worried as Undyne kept her head down, not responding.

"U-uh..." She looked to be thinking, before sighing. "I'm going to regret this..."

"Undyne, I think I know a way to get him to fight you." She said, and Asriel and Frisk looked to her quickly.

Wait what?" They said in unison.

"How?" Undyne asked, looking over to Alphys.

"Well, you know that one anime character Cter references a lot..?" Alphys asked, and Undyne's eyes widened.

"Alphys, you're a genius!"

I was walking away, hands in my pockets. Whistling casually. "Dodged that bullet, Cter." I told myself, smirking lightly.

"Hey, Cter!"

Just keep walking.

"KIRA WAS BETTER!"

I stopped.

"I-I think he heard you..." Alphys said, sweating nervously.

"Oh dear god..." Asriel face palmed.

"L SUCKS!"

I slowly looked over my shoulder, neck creaking.

 _"_W_h_a_t_w_a_s_t_h_a_t_?_"_

Undyne gulped before shaking her head.

"Cter pls..." Frisk said, burying their face in their hands.

"DID I STUTTER?!" Undyne responded, and a red fire burned from my left eye in an instant.

"Undyne, I will give you to the count of three to take that back." I turned around, hands clenching into fists.

Frisk groaned. "Freaking weeeeeeebs..."

"Or what?!" Undyne challenged, spear appearing in hand.

"Well..." I placed my hands in my pockets, hunching slightly.

"The probability of your survival is only about seven percent."

"U-Undyne, maybe you should take it back..?" Alphys asked, sweating nervously.

"Why would I take back the truth?!" Undyne yelled, following it with a 'fuhuhuhuhu!'

 _L's Theme Metal Remix_ began playing.

"3..."

Undyne stood her ground, grinning.

"2..."

I snapped, pens appearing throughout the sky behind me.

"..."

A moment of silence. A gust of wind.

"1!"

Pens and spears were breaking against one another in an instant, and I shot forward, pulling back my pen as ink formed a spear around it.

Undyne blocked with her own spear as I stabbed forward. I flipped over the spear, attempting to kick Undyne across the top of her head, only for her to block, throwing her arm back and sending me spinning back through the air.

I landed, my red soul shifting to green as I was forced to stand in place, deflecting spear after spear from different sides with my own spear.

I stomped as the attack ended, soul shifting back to red as pens shot up in a wave motion towards Undyne, who jumped up, throwing multiple spears down into the pen wave and making a path right towards me.

She jumped down, landing on the spears and jumping from one to the next to make it to me, jumping off the last one and pulling back one fist.

Ink shot up from the ground, grabbing her by the wrist as she tried to punch and whipping her to the side, sending her rolling across the ground before jumping up, another spear appearing in hand.

She whipped the spear at me at lightning speed, and I moved my head slightly to the side, the spear shooting right by my ear.

I reached forward, ink shooting from my sleeve at Undyne, who spun her spear in front of her, deflecting the ink to the sides.

The ink stopped in air, shooting out in points at Undyne, who jumped straight into the air, whipping her spear down at me.

Seven L keys appeared in the spears way, the spear making it through all of them and stopping right before hitting my face.

"NNNGGGGAAAAAHHHH!" Undyne shot down, slamming one foot into the end of the spear and sending it stabbing down at me as I moved my head to the side, spear slicing a paper thin cut into my check.

I looked to the cut in slow motion as Undyne continued towards the ground before suddenly spinning, kicking up into her cheek much like the very character she had disrespected, sending her spiraling through the air.

She flipped in air, landing on her feet and skidding back, summoning another spear in hand.

She spat blood to the side, grinning darkly at me.

Hands in my pockets, I reached up with one foot, itching my other leg with it.

* * *

"So uh... I sensed a disturbance in the force." Sans said as he appeared.

"Is something going on or-" Gaster stopped mid sentence, seeing Undyne jump around Beat Blaster blasts.

"You have got to be kidding me..." Chara face palmed, shaking their head.

"How exactly did Undyne get Cter to agree to this?" Sans glanced over at Frisk.

"She just insulted L." Frisk shrugged.

"Yep." Chara nodded. "That'll do it."

"You have got to be kidding me..." Gaster sighed. "I thought this was a real problem." He looked over at Sans, eyes narrowing.

"Can't always trust a gut feeling." Sans shrugged, grinning.

* * *

"So that's what this is like!" Undyne said, deflecting pen spears with her own energy spear.

She looked up, eyes widening as I spun down, slamming one foot into the side of her face.

"HIII-YAH!" I roared as I did so, Undyne hitting the ground and skidding back.

"... Pppffffttt..." I heard her begin to laugh as she sat up. "Did you just yell hiii-yah?"

"... Strong possibility." I glanced to the side.

"Well whatever magic you have punk, you still hit like a little girl." She laughed, standing.

"Uh... Are you sure? Because you're kind of... Bleeding from the face." I arched a brow at her.

"Don't kid yourself, punk!" Undyne said through a forming fat lip.

"... So what did we learn?" I said, giving her a parental look.

"..."

Undyne suddenly spun, kicking me directly in the ribs and making me hunch over in pain, coughing violently.

"HA! Gotcha! That's for throwing mud in my face!" She marched around me, fist pumping with both fists.

"I! Am! God!" She chanted, and I laughed lightly, despite the pain.

I swept her legs out, making her fall.

Soon enough we were both just laying there, laughing like idiots.

Everyone watching was just shaking their heads, sighing and groaning at the stupidity of it all.

"We've got some serious bargain bin heroes, huh?" Gaster said, glancing over at Sans, who shrugged.

* * *

 _All Star  
_

"Yo, Cter?" Monster Kid glanced at me.

"Hm?" I looked over at him.

He was spending the night at our house. Because that's what friends do, I guess.

It was 3:00 AM. Mid Summer. So still pretty early for Summer standards.

"So you like... Fought Frisk to the death 714 times over, right?" Monster Kid arched a brow at me, and I flinched in surprise at his words.

"Uh... Yeah, something like that." I glanced to the side. "Any uh... Any particular reason you're bringing this up now?"

"Well, I've just been thinking." Monster Kid looked somewhat concerned. "You fought them to the death literally hundreds of times. How can you just... Keep being a normal person and be friends with them without being a even little jumpy around them?" Monster Kid arched a brow at me.

"Well... If I'd been dead serious the whole time, yeah, it would'a been pretty difficult to be friends with them after that." I shrugged. "But instead of being serious, I was just kinda screwing with them the whole time."

"Really?" Monster Kid asked, almost laughing.

"You didn't see my fight with Chara, but when I fight either of those two, that's pretty much all I do. Just keep messing with them until they get really mad." I smirked, leaning back. "I find it hysterical."

"Give me an example." Monster Kid said, and I looked to be thinking.

"Well... You know the song _All Star_ by _Smash Mouth_?"

* * *

"... Hey, what's so funny?!" They demanded to know.

"You said we were in my mind, right?" I grinned, crossing my arms.

"Yes... What about that is hilarious?" Their eyes narrowed.

"Well, ya see, my uh... Profession, kinda required a lot of imagination." I said, floating up to be eye level with them, much to their surprise.

"And if I had to guess, I'd say weaponizing it against a little body hopper like you wouldn't be too difficult." I snapped, pens, pencils, Beat Blasters, and all other weapons appearing behind me.

"In short..."

They gulped, eyes widening.

"You came to the wrong neighborhood, **mother f#cker**."

"Why..?!" they asked angrily, teeth gritting as the giant soul they floated on glowed red with DETERMINATION.

"Because-" _All Star Instrumental_ by _Smash Mouth_ began playing.

"Oh god damn it!" They groaned, rolling their eyes.

"Sooome Body once told me!" I began, snapping as ink shot from the ground behind me and stabbed down at them.

"That you were gonna roll me, the monsters didn't have any fa-aith." I shook my head as they shot forward at me, a Beat Blaster firing down at them and making them jump back.

"Now you're looking kinda dumb and at me you bite your thumb." I shrugged, ducking under a slash.

"Man you should reeaally see the look on your fa-aaace." I shot up, placing both hands on their shoulders and flipping over them, keeping my hands on their shoulders and throwing them as I landed.

"Well," I snapped, pens firing down at them.

"The pens start comin' and they won't stop comin'." I said, watching a pen shoot through their arm as they dodged.

"Kid if I were you I'da hit the ground runnin'." I said, Beat Blasters appearing at their sides and firing, making them jump forward in surprise.

"Did you really think that the game was won?" I asked as they ran towards me, stabbing only for an ink whip to catch them by the hand and yank them back.

"I've gotta sat killing you's been fun." I smirked, arms crossed as ink shot from my hood, forming points and stabbing at them as they tossed their knife to their other hand, slicing away the ink.

"So much for me," I shrugged.

"So much for you." An eraser shot from the ground under them, slamming into their chest and throwing them back through the air.

"I'll play by your rules if I have to." My smile faded, teeth gritting in anger for a moment.

"As for MERCY well I don't know," I tapped my chin, crossing my arms in thought.

"I think I'd rather put you in a hole!" I snapped, Beat Blasters firing down at them in an instant.

"Hey now, I'm the savior," I watched them run towards me, standing my ground.

"And well kid, you're sa-tan!" I stomped, pens shooting from the ground at them and forcing them to stop as I jumped into the air.

"Well now, trouble starter," Their eyes widened as I landed behind them.

"Why don't you try, hitting Harder?" I asked as I caught their knife blade first in my hand, making their eyes widen in surprise.

"Your whole shtick's getting ooold!" I pulled back my free fist, slamming it into their face and letting go of their hand, sending them flying back through the air.

"And I think you shoulda stayed in your ho-ooole." I said, crossing my arms with a grin as they climbed to their feet, glaring.

"It's a dark place," I watched them shoot off at me again. "But it's gonna get brighter."

"You think it's bad now just wait it gets better." I grinned as they stopped, the air behind me filling with charging Beat Blasters.

"And if you think you're gonna keep going," The Beat Blasters fired, and they were quickly running back across my mind, the ground around them exploding.

"It's the towel that you should be throwing." They found themselves lifting into the air on a key, and they groaned.

"The ice you skate, it's lookin' pretty thin." I pointed to the key under them, which seemed to be cracking apart the further they got into the air.

"You're gonna fall in and I hope ya can't swim." I said, watching them break through the key and plummet.

"My world's on fire, so is yours." An ink hand caught them, whipping them into the wall.

"I don't really like it but I guess I'm not bored." I shrugged as they climbed to their hands and knees, coughing blood.

"Hey now, I'm the savior." I threw my hand down, and they jumped up as pens stabbed into the ground where they once were.

"And well kid you're sa-tan." I reached up, ink shooting from my sleeve and grabbing them by the face.

"Hey now, you're lookin' tired." I said after throwing them into the ground, watching them climb to their feet and shoot me a glare.

"Guess your plan really back-fiiired?" I shrugged, grinning.

"Your whole shtick's getting ooold!" I dodged to the left of a stab.

"And soon I'm gonna put you in your ho-ooole!" I threw my hand up from behind them, an eraser shooting from the ground and smacking them into the air.

The words 'Go for the surface' echoed across the area as Alphys glanced at everyone else watching from the hole Gaster had opened, all of them just as shocked.

Everyone was glancing at one another with that same 'Is this really what he's doing?' face.

Well, apart from Grillby, who was shaking his head as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Hey now, I'm the savior," Beat Blasters appeared in a circle around them, aiming down at them.

"And well kid you're sa-tan!" They fired, engulfing them for a moment.

"Hey now, you wanted this kid." I reached forward, ink shooting from my sleeve and grabbing them, pulling them from the attack and into my grip.

"Now of you I'll be rid!" I glared into their eyes, which were wide.

"And all your shit's getting ooooold!" I placed one hand on their chest, ink shooting from my sleeve and ramming into them, throwing them back through the air.

"Now I'm gonna put youuuu-!"

"Somebody please help!" They interrupted, backing away with wide eyes.

"No one's gonna here your yelp." I snapped, pens appearing behind me.

"I need to get myself away from this pla-aaace!" They sang, quickly climbing to their feet and running in the other direction.

"You're correct! What a concept!" I reached out, ink shooting from my sleeve and grabbing them by the throat, making them fall back and choke.

"I Am getting sick of you myself." I said as I pulled them slowly back towards me, grinning as they tried to get free.

"And we could both use a little spaaaace!" I whipped them high into the air.

"Welp!" Pens appeared all around them, and they landed on the space bar.

"The pens start comin' and they won't stop comin'!" I said, the pens shooting at them as they jumped, the pens flying through the air where they were a moment ago and destroying the space bar.

"Kid if I were you I'da hit the ground runnin'!" I said, jumping back as they slashed the air where I once was after jumping down at me.

"Did you really think you were in control?" I arched a brow at them as they slashed violently at me, exhaustion clear on their face.

"Well I must say you gotta pretty thick skull." I ducked under a stab, popping up behind them, arms crossed.

"So much for me!" I caught them by the wrist as they swung back around at me.

"So much for you!" I grabbed them by the collar, pulling them forward and staring into their eyes with hatred and rage in mine.

 **"I'LL DRAG YOU TO HELL IF I HAVE TO!"**

"As for MERCY well you and I know!" We suddenly appeared high in the air, and I whipped them down into the ground at lightning speed.

"Something like that just won't go!" Beat Blasters and anything else I used weaponized filled the air behind me.

Chara grunted, attempting to get up. "No... Not like this... I'm not going to lose!"

"Frisk!" They looked back to the caged human, who looked up in surprise. The music stopped.

"H-help me out of this, and maybe I'll let you take control sometimes! H-how does that sound?!" They asked, clearly distressed.

"I..." They looked to the side, the cage door opening slowly.

"C-c'mon, why the hesitation? You do trust me, don't you?"

I arched a brow at Frisk, crossing my arms.

"I..." Their eyes narrowed, and they looked up. "... No."

"... What?!" Chara's eyes widened as Frisk stood.

"I said no!" Their hands clenched into fists. "I'm done being your pawn, and I'm done playing your game!"

"... Oh this is bad..." They gulped, looking back up at me.

"Now why don't you do me a favor..." I rose both hands into the air, Beat Blasters, ink spikes, pens and pencils, keys, erasers, and paper airplanes appearing behind me.

 ** _"And get the hell out of my head."_**

"A-alright, fine!" They said. "But... I'll be back..! You can't escape me! And when I come back, I'll- Gah!" They disappeared, my attacks hitting the ground where they once were.

"Aaaah shaddap!" I said, putting on my best Daffy Duck voice as I did so.

* * *

Monster Kid looked down, shaking his head and laughing.

"Oh... My god... I can't beleive you did that..!" They began laughing harder.

"Eh, I got the idea from someone better than me." I shrugged.

"I feel like that scene should have been there originally." Monster Kid muttered, glancing to the side.

"Well consider it in the extended version or something." I shrugged. "Both endings to that fight are canon."

"Cter, remind me to never fight you." Monster Kid said, and I laughed.

"Eh, I could never hurt you, ol' buddy ol' pal." I put an arm around him, pulling him into a headlock.

Monster Kid laughed, and I kept my smile, looking to the side.

 _Why am I thinking about that now?_

* * *

 _Nightmares_

I found myself watching through a body that wasn't my own, throwing Error's jacket to the ground before everyone.

I felt Toriel embrace me, and I felt myself return it.

 _Gotta start somewhere, don't we?_ I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder. I found myself hesitating before shrugging indifferently.

Ah, the unmistakable sound of pens shooting from the ground under an unsuspecting person.

I felt Toriel's grip tighten on me for a moment, and I let go of her.

"My... Child..?" She asked, eyes wide as blood ran down from her mouth.

"Sorry?" I shrugged, hands in my pockets as everyone watched with wide eyes.

She fell to dust, scared and confused. No... Wait, that wasn't fear. That was worry. For me.

"Kid, what the hell are you doing?!" Sans asked, eyes wide as he stepped forward, putting a hand in front of Papyrus.

"Heh... You guys really gotta learn not to rely on humans." I said, shaking my head and closing my eyes.

"We're kind of evil." My eyes snapped open, red fire spiraling from both of them.

I watched myself twirl that knife, grinning.

I shot forward at-

Oh god... Monster Kid, move for the love of god!

A metal clang. Frisk had deflected the knife.

"All of you, run!" Frisk looked over their shoulder at everyone, holding back my- their- our knife with their own.

"What?!" Undyne said. "We're not gonna-"

Gaster snapped, a portal opening below them all.

Frisk watched as they fell through the portal, which closed immediately afterwards.

They sighed, looking back to me-... Us..?

"... Can't believe I thought this was over." They said.

They were usually so upbeat. What a change of pace this was.

"Come on." They turned around, walking towards the Throne Room.

"You did say the Throne Room is nicer than this place."

I watched myself follow them into that room, snapping as pens blocked both doors after the two- or, three, I guess, had made it into the room.

"Not gonna tell me that you're disgusted with me or something?" We arched a brow at them.

"Be kinda hypocritical from me, don't you think?" They arched a brow in return.

"Fair enough." We shrugged, before grinning.

"Though to be honest... I never expected this from you. Guess it's my fault for not trying hard enough." Frisk looked out the window to their side.

"I mean, I never even took the time to learn your name." They shrugged.

" _How was I supposed to know you were just like me_?" They looked over at us, and I caught the red flash in their right eye.

That kind expression was gone.

"Well... All three of us know there's only one way to get through to us." They took a deep breath.

"So... I guess it's my turn to tell you it's a beautiful day outside?"

"Well, if it is a nice day out there," They gripped the handle of their knife tightly.

" _I'm sure as hell not gonna let you see it_."

* * *

I shot up, yelping in pain as I grabbed my left eye, red fire burning.

It didn't actually burn, but it felt like a stabbing pain. And worse than it ever had been before.

I grit my teeth in pain, biting back yells of pain as I held the left side of my face tightly, sitting up.

The dark room was lit up in red, and I could swear the shadows were moving around me.

I grit my teeth, sweating as I reached down, ink shooting from my hand and under my bed, pulling out that box.

It appeared that what covered it wasn't a blanket, but actually Error's sweat shirt.

Paying that no mind, I threw it across the room with enough force to make a solid thud, tearing through the box and grabbing that train.

I used the ink to quickly spin the key, and I set it down as the calming music began playing once more.

I calmed down slightly, feeling the pain in my left eye die down.

The fire slowly subsided with the pain, and I sighed, my heart still thudding in my chest.

After the music stopped, I took a shaky step out of my bed and began walking towards the door.

I needed something to take my mind off of whatever the hell that was.

I stopped at Error's sweat shirt, and picked it up after a moment of thought.

I tossed it back to the foot of my bed, opening my room door and sneaking out into the dark hallway.

I slipped down the stairs, not making a sound as I reached the kitchen, not at all surprised to see a light on in it.

"Hey." Chara said, not looking at me as they bit into a chocolate bar, almost looking shaken about something.

"Hey." I responded, not looking to them as I grabbed a bag of chips from the top shelf, tearing it open and sitting down at across from them, looking to the ground as I bit into one of the chips.

"So you still think we shouldn't tell anyone about these nightmares?" They asked, not looking up from the floor.

"Eh, everything passes eventually." Still looking at the floor as I said that. Eyes still wide.

"... So I really didn't fight it at all, huh?" I said, and they nodded.

"Apparently not." They said.

"... We can't keep dodging this forever." I said after a long period of silence.

"That's what I've been saying for the past month." They responded.

"I think I know where we can go to get some answers." I said.

"Where?" They asked. Neither of us had looked up from the floor yet.

"In the morning." I said, and they didn't bother disagreeing.

We sat there in silence.

The clock went from 4:00 AM to 6:00 AM to 8:00 AM.

"How do you two always get out here before everyone else?" Frisk asked as they sat at the table, holding a bowl of cereal.

"Guess there's just something that wakes us up early." I shrugged.

"And makes it impossible to go back to sleep." Chara added.

"Heh..." I laughed as if it was a joke.

 ** _... Why can't this just be over?_**

* * *

 **It just never ends, huh?  
**

 **SO, this was a nice little chapter. Well, most of it.**

 **Guess I've got a bad habit of ruining nice things.  
**

 **Well I guess that comic thing isn't happening, as no one said anything. Oh well.**

 **Anyway, please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**

 **XWolf26, out**


	23. Chapter 23: Road Trip

**Thanks go to Andyfire123, MitsuYuki-Sansyby Fan, Someguy, KZReviewer, TribalManBoss, madmalitiangamer, KajimMei, 17necholasc, TitianWaffle, Kazriel, cryptologicalMystic, MeatLover2014, the madmans friend, pokemon122000, L The Potato, DarkChaos01, Kek, LazySkeleton01, Pro Noob, Minami Kinoshita, and TJenkins006.**

 **To answer your question, Kek, Chara never actually died once in that fight. They just lost health. That's why Cter didn't gain and LV.**

 **Awhile ago I also got the question on why Cter didn't have any LV after the fights in Genocide. Well, that's due to the Save File Loading RESETing things back to before either of them had died.**

 **Now then,**

 **This one will start with shorts again, but will become a coherent chapter after the first few.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale  
**

* * *

 _Answers_

I leaned back in my computer chair, flipping through pages of what looked like another one of Alphys' fanfictions.

"Man, I didn't think I'd like this as much as I do..." I muttered to myself.

"Like what as much as you do?"

With a yell I shot into the air, story flinging into the air before landing in my lap a moment after I landed.

"How the hell do you still do that?!" I snapped at Chara.

"Eh, old habits." They shrugged. "Anyway, that's another one of Alphys' fanfictions, right?"

"Eyup." I set it down, cover facing down.

"I still think it's weird that you read those." They said. "So who's in that one?"

"... Uh, so why'd you drop by here?" I asked, arching a brow at them.

"Don't dodge the question."

"... It's uh, it's not important." I ever so casually put a hand on the back of the book, keeping it down.

"Cter, tell me the name of the story." They said, eyes narrowing.

"You're not gonna like it."

"Cter."

"You're gonna be mad."

"Cter, tell me, or I'm going to be really mad."

"But like, what even is being mad?"

"Cter."

I shrugged. "Just don't say I didn't warn you." I tossed them the story.

"...?" They arched a brow at the cover. "Since when does Alphys know about Character?"

"... That's uh, that's kind of not the only thing that's the name for."

"..." Their eyes widened slowly.

"ssSSSSSSSSIIIIIINNNNNN!" They threw the book directly out the window, shattering it.

"Oh god fresh air!" I said, holding my arms up in front of my face.

"How the hell could you read something like that?" They demanded to know.

"I didn't think I would like it." I shrugged.

"You liked it?!"

"What can I say? I'm a sucker for love-hate relationships."

They held out their hands as if they were going to strangle me, teeth gritting as their right eye twitched slightly.

"Never claimed to be right in the head." I said, reaching up as ink shot from my sleeve, reaching out the window and grabbing the book.

I flipped back to my bookmarked page, before the book was smacked out of my hands.

"STOP THAT!" They scolded, and I shrunk slightly.

"I warned you. You didn't wanna listen. That trauma's on you, bromo."

They pinched the bridge of their nose, sighing.

"It's pretty well written." I said, reaching for the book once more.

"Just... Shut the hell up." They said, waving a hand dismissively, eyes closed in disappointment.

"Fine, fine." I slipped the book back into my desk drawer.

"Anywho, why are you here?" I arched a brow at them.

"Well, you said that you'd take me to whoever might have the answers to our whole... Nightmare issue." They glanced to the side.

"Oh, right." I hopped out of my chair.

"Welp, lets go then." I walked to my door, opening it.

Chara's eyes widened slightly as they saw the Omega Timeline through it.

I gestured for them to follow, and they did.

"Hey Cter." Someone said, and I waved.

"How often do you come here?" Chara arched a brow at me.

"Pretty often." I shrugged, hands in my pockets.

"Hey, Muffet, you seen Core around?" I asked a Muffet who looked like Grillby.

"Yeah, they're somewhere around here." She said, placing a drink in front of US Papyrus.

"I think I saw them going that'a way." US Papyrus pointed in one direction, turning around to face me in his bar stool.

"Thanks." I said, walking that way.

"So do you flirt with that Muffet too?" Chara grinned.

"Never flirt with any Muffet, no matter how much my ACT box demands it." I said casually, hunched slightly as I walked with my hands in my pockets.

They frowned at my response.

"Hey Core!" I waved, and they looked over, smiling.

"Oh, hey Cter!" They said as we walked up. "Visiting again already?"

"Oh, he brought you along too." C Frisk glanced past me to Chara. "I hope you two are getting along better."

"Well the death threats stopped so it's a start." I shrugged.

"We're here on business." Chara crossed their arms.

"Oh, right. The nightmares, correct?" C Frisk arched a brow.

"How did you-"

"Their basically omnipotent. Don't question it." I said, glancing over at them.

"Well, I had been worried about this happening..." C Frisk shook their head.

"The particular timeline you keep seeing is one in which the Character plans to... Well, extend their game." C Frisk glanced to the side.

"What do you mean?" I arched a brow at them.

"Well, if they RESET, it'll just be the same thing with a different body. And now that they've figured out how to get in and out of dimensions, they're going to-"

"Oh dear god they're going to Error everything?" I asked, and Core nodded.

"But they won't have the same powers Error has. I'm sure another timeline will stop them before they cause you any trouble." C Frisk said optimistically.

"C, they are the one that BEAT ERROR. Pretty sure they can cause more trouble than he did." I said, and they glanced to the side.

"Well... There are plenty of other Characters out there who probably aren't terrible people."

"But they aren't LV 99 like that thing'll be once it's done with it's own universe!"

"..." C Frisk glanced to the side. "What do you want me to say, Cter?"

"I want you to give me a way to stop that thing!" I said.

"Look, Cter. I wouldn't advise intervening until they're done with their timeline and we know they plan on moving to others." C Frisk said.

"I will alert you of their plans once I become fully aware of them. Until then, just calm down, okay? You're worrying me." C Frisk said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah I will..." I looked down. "Sorry just... Haven't had a good nights sleep in I don't know how long." I said, and C Frisk nodded.

Chara and I were soon walking back towards our own timeline.

"Well that was a huge waste of time." Chara commented.

"Not entirely. I'll be told if they try anything, and then I can stop them." I said, hands in my pockets.

"You can't be serious." They said, walking faster to catch up with me.

"They're literally as strong as both of us and then some. You really think you can stop them alone?" Chara asked.

"Eh, how hard can it be?" I shrugged, smirking. "And besides..."

"What's a good Genocide Run without my boss fight?"

* * *

 _Magic Lesson_

"So you really think you need my help with this?" I arched a brow at Monster Kid.

"Yeah, I do! We've seen the crazy stuff out there, I gotta learn how to do magic!" Monster Kid said, stomping one foot down.

"Monster Kid, it'll come to you when you're ready. Trying to force it is a bad idea." I said, hands in my pockets.

"Were you 'ready' when you first used magic?" Monster Kid arched a brow at me.

"When I first had to use magic? Heh... Nothin' coulda prepared me for that one, Kid." I said, glancing to the side with a light smirk due to nostalgia.

"But were you alright?"

"Do I look alright to you?" I asked, arching a brow at them.

"Well, no, but you always look terrible."

"... Gee, thanks." I glanced to the side. Monster Kid laughed.

"C'moooon! teach me how to summon giant pens n' stuff!" Monster Kid demanded.

"Heh, I don't think your magic'll be anything like that." I said, waving a hand dismissively.

Monster Kid pouted in response.

I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Alright, well... I'm no expert, but I'll try to teach ya something." I shrugged.

I smiled lightly at the "yyyay!" Monster Kid gave.

"Alright. Magic is an expression of one's soul. How someone acts, who they truly are." I said, crossing my arms.

"So... You're an ink monster?"

"_._._._" I frowned, closing my eyes as my hand twitched slightly, a sweat drop appearing on the back of my head. "... No, Monster Kid. I'm not an ink monster."

"I am calm." I said, ink dripping down my sleeve and into my hand, swirling around it. "I am controlled."

"But... I'm also pretty difficult to keep control over." I said, trying to move the ink line in my hand, only for it to split apart and seep through my fingers.

"I'm not very threatening, I'm not really made for fighting. I'm here to create, not destroy." I said, a pen appearing in my hand.

"Yet..." I held my palm out to the side, the pen shooting and hitting a rock, splitting it apart.

"I'm not very predictable." I said, a Beat Blaster appearing at my side. Music played through it.

"I can be one of two guys: the nice guy," I placed a hand on the music playing Beat Blaster.

"Or the guy who has to be mean." I said as the Beat Blaster stopped playing music and charged a blast before disappearing.

"And you better believe I'm fine with being either." I said, crossing my arms.

"Well that's cool and all but... _How_ do you do it?" Monster Kid asked.

"How? Well... That's a good question." I stroked my imaginary beard.

"I think I just... Needed it to happen. I needed to get strong, and all of the magic from the fallen monsters put into me screamed for me to be strong. I had to fight, I had to become immovable." I said, looking up as I held my chin.

"I remember having short dreams with all of them standing there, pushing me forward. Undyne was leading the charge most of the time." I closed my eyes, shaking my head as I smirked lightly.

"And when I knew that I had to use magic... I just did." I shrugged.

"Whenever I have to do something, I just kinda do. When I had to stop Frisk, when I had to save you from that fall, when I had to stop Error, and when I had to come back from death. Maybe it's DETERMINATION, maybe it's the magic. Probably both."

"My point is, you just have to really think about who you are. Then you have to really think about what your magic would truly be. After that, it should be easy." I said, smiling.

"Hm..." Monster Kid sat down on the grass, looking to be thinking.

"It won't come to you quickly. Took me awhile. But I had a lot of uh... Help." I said, looking to the side as my thoughts drifted back to those dreams.

 _"Listen up, punk! We're gonna work hard even in your sleep to figure this out!"_

 _"My child, we will help you every step of the way."_

 _"It'll be snow-problem."_

 _"We'll sniff out your magic in no time."_

 _"Wahaha! That brat won't know what hit them!"_

 _"Giving up... iS nOt CuuuuuTe!"_

I placed a hand over the red soul that appeared on my chest, smiling lightly.

* * *

 _Road Trip  
_

I leaned back in my seat, a laptop with an emulator for Pokemon Fire Red showing on the screen.

I looked out the window into the rear view mirror, in which I could see Papyrus' car, Papyrus driving with Gaster in the front seat, Sans asleep in the back.

Undyne sat on the other side, and Alphys sat between them.

Across from me sat Frisk, behind us Asriel and Chara.

Asgore drove, Toriel sitting in the front seat.

We'd been driving for two hours now. Trip to that water park was taking awhile.

"Could you move up your seat?" Chara asked somewhat irritably.

"No." I responded just as irritably.

"Fine." They said, before putting their feet up against my seat.

My eyes narrowed, but I continued to play.

My Sandslash, appropriately named Man Slash, used Dig, one hitting the seventh gym leader's Magmar.

"Ha!" I said, just before my seat was kicked.

"... Don't you dare ruin this moment for me." I said, eyes narrowing as I looked over my shoulder at Chara.

They had that whole... =) grin on.

"... Don't."

The barrage of kicks shook my seat.

"What is going on back there?" Asgore asked, looking back through the rear view mirror.

"You ballsy mother f#cker!" I said, left eye glowing red as I reached back.

"Cter! Language!" Toriel said, looking back.

"Both of you! Stop!" Asriel and Frisk said, trying to separate us as we had one another by the throat.

"Do not make me turn this minivan around!" Asgore said, looking back at us.

"Asgore! The road!" Toriel yelled, looking back to the road.

* * *

Chara and I crossed our arms, frowning as Toriel scolded us from out spot on the side of the road, Asgore looking over the car with the help of Undyne, Papyrus having pulled over the moment we swerved off road.

"You should be more careful, your majesty! Who knows what could have went wrong if we and, most importantly I, were not here to help you!" Papyrus said.

"Thank you, Papyrus. But I'm sure we would have been fine." Asgore responded.

I glanced over at Chara. they grinned back at me.

We were bot tuning out Toriel at this point.

I itched the side of my face with my middle finger.

They itched their eye with their middle finger.

I itched my nose with my middle finger.

They pretended to be cranking up something on the side of their hand, their middle finger slowly rising.

I blew into my thumb, my middle finger shooting up.

We both fake sneezed at the same time, bringing up both middle fingers.

"Both of you, knock it off!" Toriel said, and we both jumped.

"If you want to act like children, I will punish you like children!" Toriel said, crossing her arms.

"What, are you gonna put us in time out?" I asked, glancing to the side.

"No, I'm going to put you in the friendship shirt!"

Chara's eyes widened.

"Uh... What is the friendship shirt?" I arched a brow at Toriel.

"... Mom, you don't really still have that thing, do you?" Chara asked, gulping.

Toriel grinned.

* * *

Sans laughed hysterically as Chara and I sat there, both looking equally disgruntled as we were both in one giant shirt.

"This is sh!t ass." I muttered, eyes narrowing.

"Yep." Chara said, looking out the window as we sat in the car.

"I can't even think of a pun! This is just..! Bwuhahahaha!" Sans held his stomach in laughter.

"Shut up Sans!" We both snapped in unison, making Sans go quiet for a moment before bursting into an even harder laughter.

I sighed, leaning back in the seat and forcing them to do the same.

"Alright, the car's fixed." Toriel said, taking a seat back in the van.

"Do we really have to stay like this until the end of the car ride?" I asked.

"Yes." Asgore said as he sat in the drivers seat once more.

"Think of it this way, now you two don't have to fight over leg room." Asriel said as he and Frisk sat in the two seats in front of us, both of us in the back.

And we were off for the next two hours of this car ride.

* * *

I was forced to play Pokemon with one arm now, frowning as I trained for the eighth gym.

"Your Pokemon suck." Chara commented, not even looking at the screen.

"You suck." I said, continuing to play.

"Great comeback." they said sarcastically, rolling their eyes.

"Screw you." I said, glaring over at them.

"I'm sure you would." they smirked, crossing their arms.

"Yes, because I clearly suffer from Stockholm Syndrome." I responded with heavy sarcasm, hunching slightly as I continued to play.

"You did seem pretty absorbed in that fanfiction."

"Because I find fiction amusing."

"Whatever. I better not catch you trying to look into this shirt."

"One, we both have shirts on under this. Two, why? What are you hiding?" I looked back to them, my eyes narrowing.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Their eyes narrowed.

"It means I wanna know what your gender is!" I snapped.

"I'll tell you that the moment you tell me your real name!"

"Wait, Cter isn't your real name?" Toriel glanced back at us.

"Screw you!" I yelled, ignoring Toriel.

"So the friendship shirt clearly doesn't work as well as it used to." Asgore muttered, glancing over at Toriel, who sighed.

"I'll think we'll just have to wait this out until they tire themselves out or wear their voices out." Toriel said, shaking her head.

* * *

I eventually closed my laptop, looking out the window. I put in my headphones, picking up my phone and switching through songs.

Eventually settling on _Kryptonite_ by _Three Doors Down_ , I closed my eyes.

* * *

"Cter. Cter, wake up!"

I opened one eye, pulling out a headphone.

"Huh..?" I looked around, seeing we were in a parking lot.

"We're finally here." Chara said with some salt, and I stretched, other arm shooting out of the neck whole and making them lean away, glaring.

"About time you guys got here!" Monster Kid said, having ran out of the hotel to greet us.

"We got a little side tracked." I said as Chara and I stumbled from the car.

Suzy gave us a... Look when she saw we were sharing a shirt.

"Goat Mom, can we take this thing off now?" I looked over at Toriel.

"Have you two stopped your bickering?" Toriel asked.

"Eh?" I gave an 'iffy' hand gesture.

"Close enough." Toriel rolled her eyes.

"Finally!" Chara said, and we were both immediately fumbling our of the giant stitched together shirt.

I groaned, throwing the shirt back into the car.

"Freedom!" I said, holding both hands into the air.

"Hey kid, they've got a basketball court." Sans said, spinning a basketball on his finger.

"Aw snap." I said, smirking.

"Anyone up for a game?" Sans looked to everyone.

"Sure!" Monster Kid, Asriel, and Frisk said.

"No thanks." Chara said, crossing their arms.

"I think this would be a great way to build a better friendship with both Sans and Cter." Toriel said, crossing her arms.

"That's nice mom." Chara said, grabbing a bag and beginning to walk towards the hotel with it.

Toriel stepped in their way, eyes narrowing.

"..." They ever so casually handed Toriel the bag, spinning on their heel and walking after us towards the court.

* * *

Sans and Frisk won being team captain in a game of rock paper scissors.

"Cter." Sans said, and I walked to his side.

"Asriel." Frisk said, and Asriel walked to their side.

"Pick Monster Kid." I whispered to Sans.

"But he doesn't have arms..?" Sans said, confused.

"Just trust me on this." I said, and Sans shrugged.

"Monster Kid." He called.

"Really..?" Chara asked, baffled.

Monster Kid jokingly stuck his tongue out at them.

"Alright then Chara's on our team." Asriel said.

Sans took off his sweatshirt, revealing a shirt that read "I'm gonna dunk you like a donut."

"We'll shoot for ball." I said.

Frisk checked me the ball, and I jumped, shooting and hearing the ball swish through the hoop and net.

"... I didn't think he'd be good at basketball." Asriel muttered to Chara.

"It doesn't make sense, he spends 18 hours a day on a computer." They responded.

"Our ball." I smirked.

Asriel checked it to Sans, who immediately passed it to me.

I shot from the side, watching it bounce off the back board back at Monster Kid, who jumped up, spinning in air and hitting the ball with his tail, slamming it into the hoop.

Sans eyes widened, and Suzy gave a 'woo!' from the sidelines.

"Snap." Frisk said, eyes wide.

Suzy flipped a little scoreboard to one point for us, zero for them.

I checked the ball to Chara, who passed it to Asriel.

Sans quickly guarded Asriel.

"Hey Sans, you know what they used to call me before I turned into a flower?" Asriel asked.

"What?" Sans asked.

"Asriel, God of Hyper Dunk!" Asriel pushed past Sans, jumping and slamming the ball into the net!

"Did anyone really call him that?" Frisk asked Chara.

"No." They said as they shook their head.

Two other kids had walked up, standing behind Suzy and watching.

Chara checked it to me, and I passed it to Monster Kid, who smacked it over to Sans.

"Alley-oop!" Sans shot to the basket, and I jumped after running to the basket, placing the ball in the hoop before landing.

"Woo!" I held up my index fingers on both hands as I rose them into the air, indicating that I was number 1.

Suzy flipped the score to 2 - 1.

Another child had walked over to watch.

I checked the ball to Frisk, who passed it to Asriel.

Asriel jumped to shoot, but Monster Kid jumped up, smacking the ball away with his tail.

I caught the ball, shooting and hitting the rim, making it bounce of to the edge of the court, where Chara caught it, shooting it.

We all watched as it swished.

"Why are they all good at basketball?" One kid asked Suzy.

She shrugged in response.

2 - 2.

Frisk checked it to Monster Kid, who dribbled with his tail, running towards the basket and bouncing the ball high into the air, jumping to smack it into the hoop.

Chara jumped up, grabbing the ball from the air and passing it to Frisk, who shot it, making the shot.

"Alright," I said as the ball was checked to me. "Consider my A Game brought."

I charged forward past Frisk, throwing the ball up and catching on the top of my hand, sliding it down my arm and across my shoulders to my other arm to avoid Asriel trying to snatch it.

I continued forward, jumping right over Chara and spinning in air, slamming the ball into the hoop from behind my back.

Suzy cheered from the sidelines, and I smirked, rubbing my fist on my shirt.

More and more kids showed up as the game continued.

As the score reached 15 - 15, even staff members were watching.

Some people held up phones, recording the game.

Sans dribbled towards the basket, jumping as Chara jumped to block him.

"Geeeeeetttttt!" He slammed one hand down on their head, pushing off of them and slamming the ball into the hoop, the backboard shattering under the force!

"Dunked on!"

The crowd erupted with cheers, and Sans landed, closing both eyes as he grinned, taking a bow.

"I think that's game." Asriel said. Frisk and Chara nodded.

"Rematch. Tomorrow. Noon." Chara said, and Sans shrugged.

"If you really wanna lose that bad, kid." Sans grinned, winking one eye shut.

"You heard 'em!" I said, looking to the crowd.

"Tomorrow at noon!" Monster Kid said.

"Be there!" Asriel said.

* * *

Night had fallen, and I stood on an empty court, shooting casually at a hoop.

I wore damp swimming trunks, indicating that I had been inside the water park earlier.

"Isn't it a little late for ballin', kid?"

"Not when ball is life." I said casually as Sans walked up, hands in his sweatshirt pockets.

I passed it to Sans, who shot.

"Something on your mind?" Sans asked as I caught the ball after he made it, throwing it up from under the hoop and bouncing it off the back board, making it go in and catching it.

"Always." I said, passing it back to him.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked as he shot.

"What's there to talk about?" I asked as the ball went in, bouncing slowly back to me.

"Everything's all worked out, I've got nothing to worry about." I said, shooting.

"Doesn't seem that way." Sans said, stopping the bouncing ball under one slipper and kicking it back up to his hands.

"Well things aren't always how they seem." I said as he shot.

"Whatever you say, kid." Sans said as I took the ball from the ground.

"So is everyone else asleep?" Sans asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah." I said. "Nice and quiet all around."

"Really helps ya think, doesn't it?"

"Yep."

Shoot. Swish.

"Well uh, if you _are_ goin' through something, you know there are plenty of people to talk about it with." Sans said, glancing to the side with that everlasting grin.

"Yeah, I know."

"Welp," Sans yawned. "I better get to bed. Papyrus'll be nervous if he wakes up and I'm not there."

"See ya." I waved, and Sans disappeared.

* * *

Pings ran through the area as Character stopped spear after spear, soul green.

 **You're surprisingly good at this.**

 _Eh, I play a lot of Unfairdyne.  
_

Undyne panted, glaring at Character as they approached.

"You... You bastard! How could you do this?!" She demanded to know, pulling back one fist and throwing it at Character, who let it slam into their face.

 **Why did you let that hit?**

 _Because we deserved it.  
_

 **Fair enough.  
**

"We trusted you!" She said, slamming another fist into their face.

"Yeah, you did. Mistake number one." Character said, grabbing Undyne by the wrist.

"Let go of me you little-"

An ink spear shot down through her chest, making the spear in the hand she pulled back disappear as her eyes widened in pain, blood running down her chin from her mouth.

She coughed blood, falling down to one knee.

"You did your best." Character said, expression blank as she placed a hand over her new wound, eyes wide in pain.

"Don't... Patronize me, you piece of trash..." Undyne said, vision fading in and out as dust flaked off of her.

Character walked by her, placing their hands in their pockets.

"Wait... G-get back here..." Undyne said, climbing to her feet.

Character looked over their shoulder at Undyne, who glared, blood dripping from her mouth as dust continued to flake off of her.

"I... I'm not done with you yet!" She tore the spear from her chest.

Character snapped, a Beat Blaster appearing over her.

It fired, and they turned to leave once more.

"I... I said get back here..!"

They looked over their shoulder, what was left of Undyne stumbling after them.

They stood there, watching as she fell to her hands and knees before them, chunks of her body missing due to the blast.

"..." They said nothing, turning to leave once more.

"I..." Undyne's hands clenched into the dirt.

"I'm not gonna ask again!" She said, flakes of dust coming back to her in a blue glow.

 **Uh oh.**

Character looked over their shoulder, watching the glowing blue orb form.

A spear shot from the burst of blue, and they moved their head to the side, letting it soar by their face, cutting into their cheek.

"For all of the Monsters, and for the humans too..." Undyne the Undying stepped from the glow, teeth gritting.

"I cannot die here!"

* * *

Chara's eyes opened, and they calmly sat up, looking somewhat shaken.

They weren't sure what disturbed them so much about this. They'd killed them all before... Why did it bother them now?

Was it seeing Cter doing it? Was it how much more betrayal was involved?

Or... Was it that they had all been so kind to them? Was it that they had become friends, and not just through Frisk but... By being themselves.

These people had still been so kind to them, knowing everything they did...

They silently crept by all of the other people sleeping in that room, slowly opening the door and slipping outside after seeing Cter was missing from his bed.

They looked out the hallway window, seeing Cter down at the basketball court.

It was 2:00 AM, and he was still down there?

* * *

I watched the ball swish into the hoop before looking over in the direction the sound of footsteps came from.

"... Who was it this time?" I asked, eyes narrowing as I picked the ball back up.

"It was Undyne's transformation again." They said, and I nodded as I shot.

"Man, again?" I said, watching the ball bounce off the rim.

"Third time, right?" Chara said as the ball bounced over to them.

"Somethin' like that." I said, watching them shoot.

"Well I think we've established that we aren't seeing this in chronological order." I said, and they nodded.

"Probably not, no." They said as I picked up the ball, shooting.

"... Cter, what do you think is gonna happen?"

I stopped as I picked up the ball.

"... Well, I'm gonna knock some sense into me, of course!" I said, putting on my best fake smile as I threw the ball up from under the hoop, bouncing it off the back board and into the hoop.

"Cter, honestly."

"..." I frowned, catching the ball.

"Man, it'd be a lot easier if you'd just let a lie or two slip by." I said, jumping and shooting.

"In a perfect world." They said, catching the ball as it bounced off the rim.

"Well, honestly, I have no idea." I said as they shot, bouncing the ball of the back board and into the hoop.

"Does it scare you?" They asked as I grabbed the ball, shooting and making it.

"No." I answered simply.

"Why do you keep trying to lie to me?" They asked, stopping the ball under their foot.

"Kind of my thing." I smirked, winking one eye shut as they passed me the ball.

"And if you already knew the answer," I shot. "Why'd you ask?"

"Wanted to hear you say it." They said over the sound of the swish.

"Hm." I closed my eyes for a moment. "Well, if I were you, I wouldn't believe anything I say."

"... Cter, I haven't known you to lie too often. At least not about things that are all that important." Chara said as they picked up the ball.

"So why do you call yourself a liar?" Chara's eyes narrowed in question. "As far as I've seen you lie no more so than everyone else."

I was about to shoot, but I stopped, lowering the ball and dribbling once or twice.

"... You really don't know me all that well, do you?" I said, smirking lightly and shooting.

"Alright, that was my last shot." I said after the swish.

"Time for me to go back inside and get the hell to bed." I said, spinning on my heel and leaving them to pick up the ball, walking away with my hands in my pockets, hunched slightly.

They picked up the ball, looking at me as I walked away. Their eyes narrowed, as if trying to figure me out.

Heh, good luck.

* * *

Footsteps echoed across the Throne Room.

Huh, it'd been awhile since I'd dreamed about this place.

They- _it_ looked confused, stopping abruptly upon seeing me.

"What's with that expression good lookin'?" I smirked, arching a brow at them.

"C'mon, what's a good Genocide Run without my, or should I say our, boss fight?" I arched a brow at Character.

"What are you doing here?" They asked, eyes narrowing.

"You've really been causing me trouble, you know." I crossed my arms, closing my eyes.

"Made getting my eight hours pretty damn difficult."

"Oh, I know you..." They grinned. "You must be the Cter from the timeline we keep seeing when we sleep."

"Oh?" I opened one eye, arching a brow at them.

"Pretending to be happy, playing basketball and being stuck in the friendship shirt." They shook their head.

"How pathetic."

"At least I'm not a killer."

"At least I'm not a liar."

"... Man, is this what it's like talking to me?" I looked to the side. "I'm a prick."

"... You know, I don't think we've gotten to this point yet." Character looked around.

"... Oh, it's a dream." They concluded.

"Obviously..." They said in a somewhat different voice.

"Oh please. Don't pretend you knew immediately." They said in the usual voice.

"Uh... You two done or..? I mean, no rush, I can stand here all day." I said, and they looked back to me.

"Tell me, are you asleep too, or a figment of our imagination?" they asked.

"Well, there's a chance I represent what's left of your conscience." I said, stroking my imaginary beard.

"..." I grinned, fire burning over my left eye for a moment. "Nope, that couldn't be. I sure as hell don't represent the will to do the right thing."

"So, yeah, I must be dreaming." I said, placing my hands in my pockets as shadows covered my right eye, left burning red.

"... I'd almost forgotten what it was like dealing with you." That other voice again.

"So much fun, amiright?" I shrugged.

"... I will give you one warning." They said, closing their eyes.

Their eyes snapped open, red fire burning from each of them.

 **"Don't get in our way."**

"..." I closed my eyes, placing my hands in my pockets.

"Buddy, pal... _When have threats ever worked on me_?" I said, opening my left eye to that red fire.

"Or are you just confusing me with the pusscake Cter of your universe?" I asked, grinning.

"Honestly, what kind of coward are you?" I asked, disappointment clear on my face.

"I was smart enough to know I'd get bored with a normal life." they said, rolling their eyes.

"Get off your high horse. I mean, honestly, haven't you gotten bored of it all yet?" They asked, arching a brow at me.

"Yeah, sure have." I shrugged. "But I'm not so much of a prick as to put my happiness above the happiness of literally everyone else in my universe."

"Why shouldn't you? I mean, what have they ever done for you?" They asked, arching a brow.

"All you've done since getting here is give and give and give and all they've done is take and take and take." They said, shaking their head.

"What did they ever do to deserve your help?"

"You know, I don't think I did it for them." I said, surprising them as I held my chin in thought.

"Wait, what?" I recognized it as that other voice.

"Heh... I did it because I just love that face you put on when I surprise you." I grinned, and they glared.

"That's the look." My grin widened.

I moved my head to the side, knife soaring by the side of my face.

I planted one hand on their chest, ink firing from my sleeve and throwing them back across the room and into the wall.

"Ah ah, take a chill pill there Ace." I said, winking my right eye shut.

They growled, holding their chest as they stood slowly.

"Glad to see you've adopted that "Too violent to take sh!t from anyone" attitude." I said, closing my eyes.

 _"Those are my favorite kind of people to break."_

They glared as I spun on my heel, beginning to walk away.

"Well, I'm glad we had this chat." The dream began to grow unstable around us.

I looked over my shoulder at them one last time, red fire spiraling from my left eye as I glared.

 _ **"See you soon."  
**_

* * *

My eyes opened tiredly, hearing the rather loud _L's Theme Metal Remix_ coming from my phone as it rang.

"Strange... I have everyone's number, and I gave a specific ring tone to each of them." I said, picking up my phone as I rubbed one eye, sitting up.

My Genocide Theme was just my default ring tone...

"Hello?"

"Hello."

I had to think for a moment.

"C?" I asked.

"Yes." C Frisk responded.

"I really gotta make a contact for you." I said, rubbing my eyes with two fingers, bringing the fingers across my closed eyes and to the bridge of my nose, which I pinched sleepily.

"I don't have the best news."

I stopped, eyes narrowing.

"... How close are they?"

"They're still dealing with their timeline. But they plan to-"

"Come to another timeline after that?"

"Yes."

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "Yeah, I figured they would've."

"... Cter, if you don't mind me asking, what do you intent to do?"

"I'mma-" Yawn. "Fight it, of course."

"Cter, I really don't think that's the best solution."

"That's what they all say." I said, putting a shirt on. "But hey, it has yet to fail me."

"Has anyone ever told you that luck is like ice cream?"

"Sweet, but it doesn't last forever, right?" I said, arching a brow at the phone out of the corner of my eye as I slipped one arm into the sleeve of my sweatshirt.

"Pretty sure that's a rough quote from Codename: Kids Next Door." I said, yawning as I walked to the bathroom, grabbing my tooth brush.

"That's right."

"Didn't think an all knowing being-"

"Almost all knowing."

"Almost all knowing being," I said, voice muffled as I brushed my teeth. "Would be quoting KND at me."

I looked into the mirror, my sweatshirt still only over one arm.

Three red stripes ran across the dark blue sweatshirt, being cut off at the opening.

The shirt I wore had perfectly linking red stripes on only the front of it, completing the lines.

"Man, without my sweatshirt, this shirt would look ridiculous." I muttered.

"Still not really sure if it looks good either way."

I looked up at the mirror, seeing C Frisk standing behind me.

"... You gotta start knocking, bro." I said, spitting a mouth full of tooth paste into the sink.

"I know what's going on in here regardless." they shrugged.

"... Welp, that's gonna be in the corner of my mind every time I-"

"I choose to ignore some things, Cter." They said, eyes narrowing.

"Well that makes me feel better." I said, wiping my mouth off with a towel.

"Honestly, what do you think I would use omnipotence for?" They said as I walked by them.

"Same thing I'd use it for, I like to believe." I said, looking around the empty room.

"And that right there is why there isn't a CORE Cter." C Frisk said, crossing their arms.

"... Where'd everybody go?" I asked, holding my chin.

"Oh, they're all down preparing for the basketball game."

"What?!" I looked to the clock. 11:59.

"Gotta blast!" I said, opening the window.

"But what about-" C rose one finger, but dropped it as I jumped out the window.

They sighed, shaking their head.

"Character..." They finished their sentence, pinching the bridge of their nose.

* * *

"Where's Cter?" Sans said, looking around. A crowd had formed, now including all of our friends.

"Maybe he wussed out." Chara crossed their arms.

"LLEEEEERRRROOOOOYYYYYYY JEEEEEEEEENNNNNKKKKKIIIINNNSSS!"

Everyone looked up as I rolled onto the court, ink wings disappearing the moment everyone looked.

"Just woke up, ready to play!" I said, brushing myself off.

"... Did he just..?" Frisk snickered, pinching the bridge of their nose as they looked down, shaking their head.

"I feel like everyone's starting to take this game too seriously." Monster Kid said.

"Those two certainly are." Asriel said, pointing to Chara and I.

Our eyes narrowed, Chara checking me the ball.

 **"Game on."  
**

* * *

 **Man, an actual antagonist is just edging closer and closer. It feels like forever since I've typed out a fight with Cter, even though it was just a few chapters ago that I typed like my favorite fight for this story.  
**

 **Anyway, I've gotten people saying that they will draw stuff for this story, and someone did say they would make a comic once they were good enough at drawing to do the story justice. (Their words, not mine.)**

 **Well, whether it's a comic or fanart, I wanna see it. So if anyone makes anything, tell me. I don't care if it's just stick figures or something.**

 **Well, okay, maybe a step up from stick figures. But even then I'll still appreciate it.**

 **Anyway, dat B bawl game, huh? I've had that idea rollin' around in my head for a little while. Not as long as the Friendship Shirt idea though.**

 **Anyway, please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**

 **XWolf26, out**


	24. Chapter 24: 'Regret'

**Thanks go to Noob6, Someguy, Nyxie On Cloud Nine, KZReviewer, KajiMei, TehUnoman, madmalitiangamer, I guest as much, Guest, MachUPB, ChumpBuster05, Minami Kinoshita, and LazySkeleton01.  
**

 **And to answer your question, Minami...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Hell if I know. *Sans shrug*  
**

 **But what did you mean by 'Bo ships' in your review? Was that a spelling error, ooorr what?**

 **Fair warning, you guys aren't gonna like this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale  
**

* * *

Frisk jumped back, deflecting slashes of ink before jumping, a Beat Blaster destroying the flowers under them.

Character jumped up, slashing at them. A metal clang was heard, knife blocking knife.

Character grinned into their eyes, and Frisk pulled back their head, slamming their forehead into Character's.

Character recoiled, and they slammed one foot into their chest, sending them exploding into the ground.

They back flipped out of the crater, lifting one hand and sending a wave of pens shooting from the ground at Frisk just as they landed, forcing them to back flip away.

Their back hit the wall, and they looked up, eyes widened as Character appeared in front of them, grabbing them by the hair and slamming their knee into their face.

The two smashed through the wall, Character dragging Frisk across the ground by the face.

They stood slowly, seeing Frisk laying limp as blood ran from their nose and down their chin from their mouth.

They smirked, kicking them in the side and sending them rolling.

"Get up." They said, placing one foot on Frisk's side and slowly applying more force.

Frisk grit their teeth, trying to keep the foot back.

But with the snap of a rib, they knew it was impossible.

"Gah!" They cried out in pain, eyes snapping shut.

"That red soul's looking a little dull, you know." Character grinned, picking Frisk up by the hair.

Frisk spat blood in Character's face.

Their grin faded, and they dropped Frisk, catching them with a kick to the abdomen, sending them flying back into the wall.

The wall cracked as they hit it, remaining stuck in it for a moment before falling down to their hands and knees.

"You know, Frisk, I wanna be honest with you." Character crossed their arms as they stepped up to Frisk, looming over them.

"I honestly don't think I've gotten over that Genocide thing." They shrugged, smirking lightly.

"I think... Deep down... I still kinda hate you." They said, red burning from both eyes as they frowned.

"Feeling's mutual..." Frisk stood slowly, stumbling slightly as they held their side.

"And it's not because you killed everyone, it's not because you killed me so many times." Character closed their eyes, arms crossed.

Character suddenly grabbed Frisk by the neck, slamming them into the wall and glaring into their eyes, face inches from theirs.

"It's because you _didn't even try_." They said, eyes wide with hatred.

"You just let them kill me again and again. You saw what it was doing to me, and you didn't even bat an eye." They said, grinning through gritting teeth.

"And for you to stand there, pretending to be a saint..." They threw Frisk back from the wall, sending them rolling across the ground, coughing blood.

 **"Who the f#ck do you think you are?!"**

Character placed one foot on Frisk's chest.

"Now do me a favor, and don't bother coming back." Character said, eyes narrowing. Red fire burnt from their left eye only.

"Is that... Really how you feel..?" Frisk asked, the faded red heart on their chest beginning to crack as Character added more and more pressure.

Character said nothing.

"... Well... I guess this is my fault." Frisk smiled, eyes opening wide enough for Character to actually recognize what color they were.

They had some kind of anime character eyes. Big blue peepers.

Character shifted uneasily in that smiling gaze.

"Hm..." They closed their eyes, smirking lightly.

"So hell really does have angels, huh?"

Pens came out from under Frisk, impaling them.

Those eyes widened, and the bright light in them died down.

Frisk's smile remained as their eyes closed slowly, heart shattering.

"..." Character took a step back off of their body, shadows covering their eyes.

 ** _I don't think they're coming back._**

 _... On to the next one, then.  
_

 **Chapter 24: 'Regret'  
**

 **Part 1**

 _"It doesn't matter what I think. I have to, so I will."_

* * *

Footsteps crunching the grass.

Hands in their pockets, moonlight illuminating the blood splattered across the front of their shirt.

Shadows covered their eyes as they went, standing over the city below from the peak of Mount. Ebott.

"Heya kiddo."

They looked to Sans out of the corner of their eye.

Sans was missing his pupils as he stared them down, hands in his jacket pockets.

They turned to face him.

"Hey." They said simply.

"So... Any uh... Any chance of you stopping this whole thing?" Sans said, glancing to the side.

Character said nothing, but the look on their face made it obvious.

"..." Sans sighed.

Sans looked down, turning around to leave.

"I guess I shouldn't a' gotten my hopes up." He disappeared.

* * *

They walked back past Frisk's dead body. They clearly weren't coming back.

They heard something behind them as they reached the end of the room, and turned around to see Frisk's body was gone.

"... He really is always watching." They said, continuing forward.

"Now... Where do you think everyone could be hiding?"

"Hm... I've got a few ideas."

* * *

"Ahuhuhu~ So you showed."

Character looked around the dark hallway.

"A snake trapped in a spider's web. Ahuhuhu~"

They stopped, looking down at their foot as it stuck in webs.

"And here I thought you were kind of cute~ Ahuhuhuhu~"

Character's expression twitched slightly at that.

So apparently that *Flirt option was still there in Genocide.

"Now... Your death is going to make every being very happy." Muffet said as she hung down from her web, spiders hanging down with her.

 _Spider Dance Cover_ by _Goosworx_ began playing.

Spiders shot down from the ceiling at Character, ink shooting from their hood and slashing them away.

They jumped back, spider donuts flinging down and smashing into the ground where they once were, cracking the ground.

Spiders jumped off of each donut, jumping at Character.

Character cut one away, another landing on their arm.

They swatted it, killing it as another landed on their shoulder, sinking its teeth into their flesh.

They grabbed the spider, throwing it onto the ground and stomping it.

They looked up, eyes widening in slight surprise to see Muffet right their, pulling back three fists and uppercutting them with all three.

They stumbled back, Muffet pulling back all of her fists and slamming them repeatedly into their abdomen, making them stumble back.

Two spiders swung down, releasing webbing across Character's eyes as Muffet kicked them back off the ledge.

They tore off the webbing as they fell, eyes widening as they saw Muffet's pet chomping up towards them.

They threw their knife down, stabbing it into the creature's face and making it shriek in pain as the line of ink connected to it pulled them back down towards it.

They landed on the beast's face, more spiders flying down towards them, each bringing a line of string with them.

Ink whipped in a dome around them, slashing away the spiders as they fell.

Spiders landed inside of the moving dome, just barely making it through.

They jumped at Character, forcing them to slash them away with their Real Knife and lose their focus, more spiders falling in.

More and more spiders dove onto them, sinking their teeth in.

They looked to their health bar, now dropping further due to a poison damage.

They roared, a burst of red blowing spiders off of them and making them break apart in air, green blood flying through the air.

The cupcake spider shook its head violently, throwing Character off and down towards the darkness.

They landed on a web, struggling in it.

"Having trouble dearie?" Muffet said, hanging upside down above them, face inches from theirs.

They snarled, tearing their arms from the web and grabbing Muffet by the sides of her head, her eyes widening.

"... Uh oh."

They tore Muffet from her web, slamming her down through the one they were on, both of them plummeting towards the level below.

Spiders rose up in a pillar to catch Muffet, many of them being smashed as she fell into them.

Character created a pillar of ink to catch them, though it still did little to break their fall.

Muffet stood slowly, teeth gritting as she wiped the blood of her family off of herself.

She looked at the blood in her hand, and clenched said hand into a fist.

The remaining spiders gathered behind her as Character stood, wiping their own blood off of themselves.

With a roar, Muffet's pet came flying down towards them, mouth agape.

Three Beat Blasters appeared above Character, firing and cutting right through the pet, making it's eyes widen as it fell to two sides, hitting the ground and exploding into dust.

They grinned, Muffet's eyes wide in horror as dust covered the ground up to their ankles.

They shot forward, and Muffet threw one hand forward, points of webbing shooting at them along with spiders.

They slashed by it all, one of the web points piercing their shoulder making them wince.

Their eyes widened, grinning as red fired spiraled from them both as they slashed by Muffet, blood flying through the air.

Muffet placed one hand over her abdomen, all five of her eyes wide as blood seeped through her fingers. She fell to her knees, eyes closing for a moment.

"W-well..." She slowly forced herself off of her knees, turning to face us. _Spider Dance_ faded out.

"G-good shot... But I... I can't let you go by." She stumbled slightly, catching herself as dust slowly began to flake off of her.

"Don't get me wrong... I don't usually spend much time with other monsters. Just me and my spider family." Muffet smiled lightly, looking at the worried spiders at her feet.

"But still... In just the short period that we were all in one place, they all reminded me why I came by in the first place." Muffet looked down, still smiling.

"Because those who are kind don't deserve to die. That's why I came to stop Asgore from hurting you humans."

"I must have been pretty delusional to think you were good, dearie." Muffet glanced to the side.

"But those other monsters, and that other human... They were the nicest people I've ever met. I suppose I really should get out more often, ahuhuhu..."

"So that's..." Muffet coughed blood into her hand. "That's why I won't just roll over and die."

"... Sorry."

Muffet looked up, before all five of her eyes widened.

Character reached forward, ink spiraling out of their sleeve and piercing right through her heart.

"But I wasn't giving you an option."

Muffet fell to her knees, spiders swarming her with screeches of sorrow.

She just held her chest, falling to dust.

We continued past the spiders, who seemed to stop all at once as we walked by.

We turned around at the resounding hiss, eyes widening slightly as spiders seemed to pour out of the walls.

There seemed to be a few smaller versions of Muffet's pet. Baby ones, perhaps?

Character smirked, hair covering their eyes as they snapped, Beat Blasters appearing all throughout the sky behind them.

"Come on then, pests." Character said, grinning.

If planetary annihilation didn't work out, Character could always have been a spider exterminator.

* * *

Ink caught Gerson's hammer as it shot down towards Character with lightning speed.

"Still not fast enough." Character said, hands in their pockets as pens shot from the ground, piercing the turtle's abdomen and making his eyes widen as he fell to dust.

Mad Dummy roared in anger, bullets firing down at them.

They held up one hand, a wall of keys blocking the bullets before it fell, and they shot through, grabbing Mad Dummy by the face, slashing him to ribbons with their knife.

They landed with a roll, leaving nothing but groaning stuffing laying around the mud of Waterfall.

Character ducked, fist going right over their head as Ink shot from the mud behind them, impaling Aaron and making him fall to dust.

They reached out to Washua, ink spear firing from their sleeve and piercing his body, making his eyes widen as he fell back, falling to dust.

Three Temmies jumped down from above Character, and a Beat Blaster appeared at their side as they didn't bother turning around to see the Tems obliterated.

Final Froggits shot by Character, smashing into quickly formed key walls and cracking them.

Ink caught arrows from Whimsalots above, throwing them aside.

Character reached up, ink shooting from their sleeve and splitting, impaling several Whimsalots before it split down, stabbing several Final Froggits.

They looked around at the dust coated mud surrounding them, shrugging and continuing on.

* * *

"Knock knock."

Mettaton flinched at the sound, holding Napstablook tight from behind his house's locked door.

Shyren gave them a 'What should we do?' look, worry clear on her face.

"I said..."

the door exploded open, a Beat Blaster floating there with smoke coming off of it.

"Knock. Knock." Character poked their head in, and all of them flinched.

 _Dummy! Metal Cover_ by _RichaadEB_ began playing.

There was a snarl, and a white glob reformed behind them, sinking its teeth into their shoulder.

"Gah!" Character looked over their shoulder, eyes widening at the sight of Shyren's sister.

Or, what was left of her, anyway.

"Stay away!" It said with a hundred different voices at once, throwing its head to the side and whipping Character back through the air.

Character flipped in air, landing on their feet and skidding.

"Oh, right. Forgot about you." Character stood slowly back to their full height, rubbing their shoulder as blood ran down from it.

They jumped back, Metta bots exploding into the ground where they once were.

Notes shot from Shyren's mouth at them, and they jumped back into the air, throwing one hand down and making pens rain down towards them.

Shyren's sister jumped into the air, morphing into a wall of white goop and blocking the pens, hitting the ground and regenerating.

"Leave us alone you little freak!" Mettaton cried out, bombs shooting at them.

Character pulled out the gun, spinning it on their finger and shooting bullets of hardened ink from it, taking the bombs out before they got anywhere near them while Shyren's sister shot off towards them.

They threw up one hand, pens shooting from the ground and impaling Shyren's sister before she could make it to them, stopping her.

She morphed around the pens, snapping her jaws at Character, who jumped back, throwing one hand down and engulfing her in the blast of several Beat Blasters.

A dome of keys appeared around her, and Character walked right by it as it was bashed against from the inside.

"Bastard!" Mettaton kicked at them, and they ducked, hands in their pockets as they popped up behind him.

They moved their head from side to side, kicks and punches flying by.

They caught Mettaton by the fist, and his eyes widened, ink shooting up his arm and reaching his shoulder, drilling into it from all sides and tearing it apart, his arm falling off.

Mettaton jumped back, holding his destroyed shoulder in pain.

Character suddenly brought one hand into the air, blocking a few acidic tears from Napstablook with a key wall.

They spun, swinging one arm at Shyren and sending a blade of ink slicing from their sleeve, slicing her head from her body.

She sighed in relief, her body disconnecting and leaving just her fish body.

An eraser shot down from above her.

Splat.

Napstablook's and Mettaton's eyes widened in horror, tears coming to their eyes.

A loud roar shook the land, and Shyren's sister exploded from the key dome, grabbing Character and slamming them into a rock wall, jaws snapping at them.

Character grit their teeth, grabbing it by the jaws and stopping them, eyes narrowing from the strain it took to keep them closed.

Ink wings shot from their back, drilling into Lemon Bread's back, tearing into it and sending white goo flying everywhere.

They kicked it in the abdomen, sending it skidding back before they rose one hand into the air, pens shooting out from under it and impaling it.

They snapped, Beat Blasters appearing around it and firing instantly.

Shyren's sister crawled from the crater, looking over to the dust of her sister.

She frowned, beginning to melt further.

She had nothing left now.

She had lost DETERMINATION.

She fell to dust.

Napstablook fell to tears, and Mettaton stood slowly, one remaining hand clenching into a fist.

"Blooky, run." Mettaton said, hair covering his eyes.

"M-... Mettaton..." Napstablook said, looking up at him.

"I will hold this... Disgusting traitor off." Character waved at those words.

"But-"

"I don't want to see you get hurt!" Mettaton snapped, making Napstablook float back.

"Just... Please. Go, tell everyone else that the human is in Waterfall. Help them make some sort of plan." Mettaton said.

Napstablook looked down.

"Mettaton... I... I..." Napstablook began to cry once more.

"I know Blooky." Mettaton smiled lightly. "I feel the same."

Napstablook floated away, glaring at Character over his shoulder once more before disappearing. _Dummy!_ faded out.

"As for you..." Mettaton grit his teeth, grabbing hold of the dial on his chest.

"It's time for you to face what I was made for."

Mettaton turned the dial, and in a flash, Mettaton NEO stood before them. _SAVIOR OF HUMANITY_ by _Fou-Lu, The Dragon Emperor_ began playing.

"Die!" Mettaton shot back into the sky, firing his blaster at Character, who jumped back, jumping to the side as Mettaton moved his cannon, following them with the beam.

A Beat Blaster appeared next to Mettaton, who aimed his cannon at it, firing right through it and making it explode to pieces.

Character jumped up, swinging at Mettaton with that knife, Mettaton jet-packing back and blasting right through Character's shoulder.

They spun in air, landing and skidding, holding their shoulder as blood seeped through the hole now punched in it.

The shoulders shot from Mettaton's body, flying through the air and slicing like scissors at Character, who reached out to them, ink shooting from their sleeves and grabbing each of them by the pincers, forcing them together.

The points still rammed into their sides, making their eyes widened in pain as they coughed blood.

They slammed their elbows into each of the shoulders, smashing them and making them fall to the ground.

Character fell down to the ground, quickly biting into an item and healing their wounds.

They brought up a wall of keys, blocking a blast from Mettaton.

They shot up through the keys as the blast stopped, Mettaton's eyes widened in surprise as they pulled back one arm, ink spiraling up to a point on it.

They rammed the point through the heart on Mettaton's abdomen, making his eyes widen in pain. The music stopped.

"So I guess you aren't a big fan..?" Mettaton said, just before exploding.

* * *

Character picked themselves up off the ground, having just woken up from the explosion.

"Ugh..." They rubbed their head.

"Hey, get up."

They looked around, eyes widening slightly.

They were surrounded by monsters.

"... I'm guessing Napstablook sent you all?" Character said as they stood, dusting themselves off.

"Oh well..." they shrugged before grinning.

"Makes my job easier."

* * *

Footsteps crunched through snow, Character stepping up to the door of Grillby's bar.

They pushed the door open, seeing Grillby standing behind the counter. All other lights were off, Grillby's fire the only dull light.

"... We're closed." Grillby told Character, who closed the door, grinning.

"But since you're such a good friend..." All of the other lights turned on, revealing all of the dogs, including Endogeny.

 _GRILLED_ by _Celerina_ began playing.

" _I'll be more than happy to serve you_."

Grillby threw one hand forward, a burst of fire shooting from his hand.

Character brought up a wall of keys, which quickly melted.

Greater Dog jumped over the wall as it melted, grabbing Character in their teeth and slamming them through the door, smashing them into the snow.

An eraser shot from the ground next to Character, throwing Greater Dog off of them as they back flipped up.

They caught a knife as it was thrown at them, throwing it back down at Doggo.

Grillby reached over with a fire hand, catching the knife before it could hit him.

Character moved to the side, dodging Lesser Dog's stab.

Two key walls blocked the axes shooting down at their back, and they back flipped into the air, pulling back two pen spears.

One flaming fist shot forward, slamming into their chest and throwing them back through the air.

Endogeny jumped up, landing on top of Character as teeth spun in the one giant hole in it's face.

It latched onto Character's arm, tearing their flesh apart.

Ink shot up out of their sleeve, slicing Endogeny to pieces and making it fall down towards the ground.

Character shot down, slamming down knee first into Endogeny's head and making it splatter everywhere before they back flipped away, Grillby shooting down in front of them and melting the snow as he kicked into it.

They deflected three knives thrown by Doggo, landing and skidding back before jumping above Greater Dog's spear, kicking him square in the face and making him stumble back.

"Gah!" They cried out as Lesser Dog sunk his teeth into their neck.

They snarled, grabbing Lesser Dog and throwing him down in front of them, slamming him into the ground.

They jumped back, an axe swinging at them.

They snapped, pens appearing behind them before they threw their hand down, making the pens rain down on the dogs.

Grillby brought up a dome of blue flames, melting the pens before they could hit anyone.

Character landed, Grillby's hand shooting out and grabbing them by the throat, searing their flesh as he pulled them back towards him, pulling back his leg and slamming it into their abdomen.

They coughed blood through the air, eyes widening before Grillby elbowed them in the head, slamming them into the ground.

Grillby jumped back, holding both hands out in front of him and opening his palms, sending a wave of fire searing down at them.

They held up one arm, a dome of ink blocking the flames, snuffing them.

Character ate another item, healing the multiple bite marks and burn wounds.

They stood with their hands in their pockets, hunched slightly as the dogs surrounded them, growling and barking.

They stood their ground as Dogamy ran at them from behind, pulling back their axe and throwing it down.

He smirked, blood flying through the air.

"Heheheh..." Character said, slowly looking over their shoulder at him with that grin.

=)

Dogamy flinched, smirk fading as he realized his axe was only a few centimeters deep into their flesh, ink holding onto the handle of the axe.

"Bye." They waved, ink shooting out at Dogamy.

Blood flew through the air, followed by dust.

"..." Dogaressa's eyes widened in pain, watching Dogamy fall to dust.

She grit her teeth, grip tightening on her axe.

"You're gonna pay!"

Character looked over at her, arching a brow as she sprinted at them, pulling back her axe.

They jumped back, hands still in their pockets as they dodged around swing after swing.

They suddenly kicked upwards, pens shooting in a line up at Dogaressa, who moved to the side, blood flying through the air as a pen tore through her shoulder.

She grit her teeth, holding her shoulder and baring her fangs at Character.

Endogeny and Lesser Dog jumped onto Character's back, tearing into his flesh with their teeth.

Character grit their teeth in pain, hands clenching into fists as ink spikes shot from their back, impaling both dogs.

Lesser Dog fell to dust while Endogeny regenerated after falling to the ground.

"Die you bastard!" Doggo yelled, throwing multiple knives at Character.

They snapped, a Beat Blaster appearing in front of the knives and firing, disintegrating them and hitting Doggo, obliterating him in an instant.

Character jumped to the side, a beam of flames shooting through the air where they once were.

They brought up a dome of ink as Grillby landed in front of them, firing two condensed beams of fire into the ink.

Ink shot out around Grillby, engulfing him as Character jumped back, watching him fall to his knees, being snuffed.

Fire suddenly exploded out in blue from the ink, sending it flying everywhere.

Grillby, now made of blue flames, panted for air, the snow melting around him.

Character prepared an attack before Dogaressa slammed her axe directly into their abdomen, making their eyes widen in pain.

They grit their teeth, grabbing hold of the axe as a Beat Blaster appeared above Dogaressa, firing and obliterating her.

They ate another item, healing the gaping wound in their abdomen before reaching out, catching Greater Dog's spear.

"You're a good dog." They said with surprising kindness, before stabbing Greater Dog with their knife, letting them fall to the ground and turn to dust.

"Well... Looks like it's just two on two now." Character looked to Grillby, who stood in front of a snarling Endogeny.

Grillby snarled, opening one palm to them and sending a large wave of flames firing at them.

Character jumped high into the air, pulling back an ink spear and whipping it down at Grillby, who morphed to the side in his fire body, dodging the spear.

Character came flying down, kicking at Grillby with a leg encased in ink, the hit landing instead of flying right through him.

Grillby stumbled back before Endogeny jumped up, spinning teeth attempting to tear at Character again.

They slashed through Endogeny with their knife, continuing forward as the dog slowly reformed behind them.

Grillby jumped back, firing another wave of flames at them as a Beat Blaster appeared in front of them, firing and challenging the fire blast.

Grillby jumped into the air as his blast was over powered, sending one flaming fist stretching down at Character, who side stepped it, Grillby stretching down after his fist and kicking at Character, who moved their head to the side, Grillby landing crouched behind them.

Grillby spun, attempting to sweep their legs out, only for them to back flip over him. They landed in front of him, bringing up one hand and making him jump up as pens shot out from the ground under him.

Grillby threw one hand forward, making it shoot out at Character, grabbing them by the face and slamming them into the ground.

They roared in pain, feeling their face being melted as they slashed Grillby's arm off with an ink whip, making the flames disappear.

Character sat up, eating another item to heal their destroyed face, glaring at Grillby, who burnt a chunk of wood from his bar, his arm reappearing.

They noted Endogeny just... Mourning the loss of the other dogs.

Character guessed they could deal with them after Grillby.

They jumped back, Grillby slashing across their chest, leaving an already cauterized wound there as they threw their hand down, sending blasts exploding down at Grillby, who shifted his body out of the way, grabbing Character by the collar and slamming them to the ground.

 _GRILLED_ faded out.

"Why?!" Grillby asked, teeth gritting. "What did we do? I thought we were friends!"

"We were." Character said calmly.

"Then why?!"

"Because I can't bear the thought of this being over." Character said, and Grillby's eyes widened slightly.

"And if there aren't anymore antagonists... Well." Ink spears formed behind Grillby.

"You know what they say. Either die a hero..."

The spears shot down at Grillby's back.

"Or live long enough to become a villain."

Grillby's eyes widened, feeling the spears shoot into his back, doing damage due to the magic ink they were coated in.

"... Is that so..?" Grillby smirked lightly.

"Well... I don't think that's true." Character arched a brow at Grillby as he stood, slouched slightly.

"Because I've been around a hell of a lot longer than you... But I'm still on the right side." Grillby closed his eyes, fire growing weaker.

"... So... I'd say you were evil from the start." He said spitefully, eyes narrowing before he turned back to a whimpering Endogeny.

Endogeny looked up at him, whimpering and shaking as he smiled, reaching out and petting it.

"Be... Good..." Grillby managed to say, fire going out as his suit fell to the ground.

Endogeny shook it's head, howling in anguish.

Character turned around to leave, figuring there was no point in trying to kill something so close to unkillable.

The howls and the whimpers stopped.

A low growl replaced it.

Character stopped, looking over their shoulder.

 _Here We Are_ by _Solair Echoes_ began playing.

Endogeny seemed to be growing larger, the dog shadows under it snarling and chomping their teeth together.

"... Okay." Character said blankly, turning around to face the creature.

It roared, the ground shaking.

Character jumped into the air as a dog stretched out from the giant Endogeny, snapping its jaws onto the air where they once were.

A Beat Blaster appeared under them, and they landed on it, holding tight as the blast fired, ripping a hole through Endogeny's face.

Dogs stretched off of the giant dog at them, Endogeny paying no mind to the hole in its face, which was quickly sealing.

Character jumped back, slashing away dog after dog, their goop going back towards Endogeny after they were cut apart.

"You think I don't know how to fight giant freaks?" They asked, Endogeny's paw coming crashing down towards them.

For a moment they saw Flowey's giant hand falling down towards them.

They jumped, the paw crashing down below them as they reached out, an ink hand shooting out from their sleeve and growing, grabbing Endogeny by the face and slamming them back through Grillby's bar.

They whipped their hand to the side, dragging Endogeny through the dirt and buildings as well before catching them in a patch of pens.

Beat Blasters filled the air above them, firing and sending dust exploding into the air.

Character covered their eyes, narrowing them and looking past their arm as the explosion of dust died down.

Their eyes widened, and they slashed one dog flying at them in half, another shooting by and chomping through their right arm as if it was butter, blood flying through the air as the arm flew off into the distance.

"Gah!" They exclaimed, grabbing their stump before jumping back into the air, dogs flooding the ground where they once were.

Ink spiraled from their wound, forming another arm before they aimed the ink arm down at Endogeny, ink spears filling the sky behind them.

Ink spears fired down, pelting Endogeny and making them roar in anger, falling down to the ground as they were torn apart by spear after spear.

'Character landed, placing their hands in their pockets.

Endogeny opened its mouth, roaring and firing a red beam, much to Character's surprise.

A wall of keys appeared in front of them, their sweatshirt being blown back from the force of the beam hitting the keys, the keys breaking apart.

"The hell is this thing firing?!" Character said, Beat Blasters appearing in front of them and firing back at the beam, stopping it before it could hit them.

"Concentrated DETERMINATION?!"

Pens appeared at Endogeny's side, firing down and stabbing into it in an X formation.

Much like how Cter made his sword in a different timeline, they created their own, tearing apart Endogeny from the inside.

They pulled their sword back out of the amalgamate as the handle came to them, Endogeny's attack stopping as it regenerated.

Character jumped into the air, slashing down at Endogeny, slicing through them again and again with each slash.

Thousands of smaller dogs shot off towards them as they landed, but they rose their ink hand into the air, pens shooting from the ground under the dogs and impaling them.

Endogeny roared, firing another red beam at Character, obliterating Snowdin forest as Character ran to the side, the beam following close behind.

Character jumped up, swinging and slashing Endogeny's face in two, the beam splitting before exploding, sending Endogeny and Character flying away from one another.

"Now this..." Character landed after flipping in air, skidding back on their feet.

"This is fun." They grinned, red fire burning from both eyes.

Endogeny shot off at them, spinning like a drill at Character, who took a step back, holding their hands forward as the dog drill shot at them.

"Nice Fang Over Fang copy paste!" They said, bringing up wall after wall of keys, Endogeny tearing through each one.

Endogeny made it through the last one, everything moving in slow motion as ink shot up, wrapping around their neck and stopping its spinning, multiple snaps being heard as the rest of its body continued spinning.

It's body broke apart, flying in a white goop dome around Character, who smirked, pulling back their ink hand, which now glowed red with DETERMINATION.

They threw the ink hand forward, watching it tear through Endogeny, as if looking for something.

"Ah!" Character said as if they'd found something.

Their hand shot out the back of Endogeny, holding a cracking, melting, greyish red soul.

Endogeny fired a beam just as their hand clenched, the soul shattering.

The beam stopped before it reached them, dissipating into the air as Endogeny fell to dust. The music stopped.

Character breathed a sigh of relief, ink arm dropping to the ground as they pulled out another item, eating it and making their real arm regenerate.

"Well... I wonder who could be hiding in the Ruins." They said, turning to face the Ruins' door, all of Snowdin and Snowdin forest now nothing but rubble.

They placed their hands in their pockets, beginning to walk towards the door.

"Cter..?"

They stopped, eyes widening.

"C-Cter... Is that you..?" Monster Kid asked, standing behind them with worry in his eyes. He must have been hiding somewhere in Snowdin.

"M-... Monster Kid..?" They looked slowly over their shoulder, eyes wide.

 ** _Cter, what are you doing?_**

"Cter... Please..." Monster Kid seemed to be tearing up. "Just stop." He begged.

"Monster Kid... I..." Cter stammered, eyes wide.

"Aren't we friends? Come on, Cter. This... This isn't you." Monster Kid said with worry.

"I don't know why you did this but... You must be in a lot of pain." Monster Kid said, taking a step closer, making Cter take a step back.

"D-don't come any closer!" Cter warned, left eye burning red.

"Come on, Cter. I'm your best friend." Monster Kid smiled. "You'd never hurt me, would'ja?"

"I-... I..." Cter held up that knife, which was shaking violently in his hand.

"We can put this all behind us, I promise." Monster Kid took another step closer. "I just want to help you."

 ** _Cter, don't._**

Cter looked to the knife, eyes widening.

It looked like it was drenched in blood. They looked to their hands. Also drenched in blood.

"Oh... Oh God... What have I done..?" Cter muttered, and Monster Kid smiled.

"I-... I'm-..." Cter dropped the knife, placing his hands on his head as tears began to stream down his face.

"You look like you could use a hug." Monster Kid said, smiling.

Cter ran to him without a second thought, embracing him and crying into his shoulder.

"..." Monster Kid smiled lightly as well, tears beginning to run down his face.

 **STAB.**

Cter's eyes widened in pain, blood spewing from his mouth.

Monster Kid's tail stuck right through his chest, coming out from his back.

" _M-_._._. M_o_n_s_t_e_r_._._. K_i_d_._.__?" Cter asked, eyes wide in pain and sorrow.

" _How's it feel being betrayed, you son of a bitch_?" Monster Kid whispered hatefully, voice shaky as tears streamed down his face, Cter looking down with wide eyes as blood ran from his mouth, dripping down onto the snow.

He leaned forward onto Monster Kid, arms falling limp as tears continued down his face.

 **SHATTER.**

* * *

 **WHY'S CTER CRYIN'**

 **'CAUSE HE JUST GOT DUNKED ON**

 **I AIN'T EVEN LYIN'**

 **YO HE JUST GOT DUNKED ON- *Breaks into hysterical crying***

 **Wow, that was a dark chapter. And that joke was in terrible taste.  
**

 **And it's not over. There's still another chapter of Character's Killing Spree.**

 **Dear god that last scene really hurt to type...**

 **Please Favorite, Follow, and Review...**

 **XWolf26, out**


	25. Chapter 25: 'Regret' (Part 2)

**Thanks go to Someguy, NecroGodYami, KZReviewer, I guest as much, madmalitiangamer, imnotraven16, TJenkins006, Minami Kinoshita, MachUPB, lil inky, TribalManBoss, LazySkeleton01, Mitsuyuki-Sansby Fan, Midnightsalem, SilverxEagle, Winter Snowflake, Taiyo, EveBlaze14, and Speedy.**

 **To answer your question lil inky, yes, I do have a Tumblr. XWolf-26 is my name.**

 **Now then,**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale  
**

* * *

Cter floated in front of the Game Over screen, frowning as he looked down.

"So what did we learn?" Chara asked, crossing their arms and arching a brow at him.

"That everything's bad and nothing is good." Cter said, frowning as he floated on his back, hands in his pockets as he stared up at the empty black abyss above.

"Uh... Not quite, but okay." Chara glanced to the side.

Cter sighed, reaching up and pinching the bridge of his nose, as if he was tired or frustrated.

"Welp, that one really hurt." Cter sat up, shaking his head.

"You uh... You okay? You're taking this whole... Being murdered by your best friend thing surprisingly well." Chara said as Cter walked by them, walking past the Game Over screen and through the doorway leading to the Continue/RESET screen.

"Heh... I'm fine." Cter grinned lightly, red fire spiraling from his left eye as his hair covered both eyes, his back to Chara.

"Well, that's not true. To be honest, I'm kind of pissed." Cter's hands clenched into fists as he reached for the Continue button, teeth gritting.

"I will _certainly_ handle things differently this time around."

Chara looked somewhat confused by Cter's words, almost surprised by his attitude.

They'd almost expected a revolt after that but instead... He's so quick to go back..?

"Are you coming or what?" Cter looked over his shoulder at Chara, who nodded, walking up to the Continue button and pressing it with him.

 **Chapter 25: 'Regret'**

 **Part 2**

 _"... You really don't know me that well, do you?"  
_

* * *

"You can come out now." Character said after the flash, back to Monster Kid, who stepped out from the rubble.

"C-Cter, I uh..."

"Save it." They closed their eyes, hands in their pockets.

"You already got me with that trick." They opened their eyes, looking at him out of the corner of their eye without turning their head.

Monster Kid's eyes widened.

"Really didn't expect that of you, Kid." Character turned to face Monster Kid, eyes closing once again as they took a deep breath.

"Guess you're more of a precious SINnamon Roll than I thought." They winked their right eye shut, red fire burning in their left as they shrugged, pulling off their best Sans impression.

"... But." Character's smirk faded to a frown, their arms going back into their pockets and their eyes narrowing.

"You really hurt me, you know?" Character said.

"Well now you know how it feels." Monster Kid said, eyes narrowing.

"..." The shadow of Character's hair covered their eyes.

"Monster Kid, I can't expect you to understand my motives. And I can't expect you to believe what I'm doing is okay, because I certainly don't." Character said, eyes still invisible in their hair's shadow.

"But... I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it anymore!" Monster Kid snapped, tears building in his eyes.

"We trusted you! We all believed that you were going to save us! And what do you do?! Literally stab us in the back!" Monster Kid stepped forward, tears streaming down his face.

"What could possibly make you do this?!"

"Humans have this... Need to have their cake and eat it too." Character glanced to the side.

"So what?! You just did all this to see what would would happen? You're really telling me you just did all of this for laughs?!"

Character slowly shrugged.

Monster Kid roared in anger, running at Character as tears streamed down his face.

He jumped into the air, spinning and slamming his tail directly down on the top of their skull, making them frown as their head was forced down slightly.

A small point of ink shot up, piercing Monster's brain stem and killing him instantly. Without him even knowing.

Character caught Monster Kid's body as it fell, slowly falling to dust.

Cter fell to his knees, holding Monster Kid's body tight, closing his eyes after closing Monster Kid's.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered again and again as Monster Kid slowly became nothing but a pile of dust in his hands. He grit his teeth, streams of tears running down his face.

there were a few moments of silence, Cter sitting there with arms full of dust.

"..." His frown slowly curved into a grin.

"Well, that's another one down!" Cter jumped up, throwing the dust into the air and letting it blow away in the wind.

 ** _Erm... Yes, I suppose it is..?_**

"On to the Ruins!" Cter said, walking with that grin towards the door.

"You know, I've been thinking." Cter said, a Beat Blaster appearing in front of the Ruins Door and blowing it open with one blast, sending the doors flying through the hall.

"What are we gonna do after this?" Cter asked.

 ** _Well, I assumed you would RESET and do it again._**

"What? Nah, then it'll just be the same sh!t, different time. Or, same time, technically."

 ** _Then what do you intend on doing?_**

"We could always Error it up."

 ** _'Error it up'?_**

"We hop from Timeline to Timeline, Universe to Universe, and play this game everywhere!"

 ** _... Not a bad idea. Not one I expected from you, though._**

"Eh, Monster Kid killed my last drop'a pacifist." Cter shrugged, grinning as he walked up the steps into Toriel's old home.

 ** _... I see._**

"Hey there Asgore." Character grinned at Asgore, who stood at the top of the stairs, glaring down at them.

"Oh, so you came back here, did'ja? Yeah, figured I'd find you here." Character shrugged. "Hey, is Asriel here too? I'd like to finish off the boss monsters for good."

Character ducked, Asgore's trident stabbing into the wall above them.

"Keep your hands off of my child!" Asgore said, Character jumping up as fire engulfed the ground where they once were.

They slashed at Asgore, who blocked with his trident, throwing them back.

They landed feet first on the wall, kicking off of it and flipping, landing behind Asgore and slashing across his back.

Asgore snarled, fire shooting from the ground at Character, who back flipped away, landing feet first against the door and breaking through it, sliding down the stars on the unhinged door.

Asgore shot after them, swinging a glowing blue trident at them.

Unable to stop their movement as they slid, they were smacked across the face, being sent exploding into the rock wall.

Their eyes opened slowly before widening.

They jumped, Asgore's trident sticking into the wall where they once were.

They landed on the Trident's handle, kicking Asgore in the face and making him stumble back before jumping down, pulling back one fist as ink coated it, hardening before they slammed their fist into Asgore's abdomen.

Asgore coughed blood into the air, eyes widening in pain.

They pulled back another ink coated fit, slamming this one into Asgore's face.

They punched Asgore again and again, grinning as he stumbled back further and further, body being thrown back and forth with each punch.

They jumped up, placing one hand on his shoulder and throwing their fist right into his face, making him fall back against the wall, slumping as blood ran down his face.

Character rose one arm into the air, a Beat Blaster appearing behind them.

Asgore shot up quickly, slamming one fist into their abdomen and making them cough blood before they were sent exploding through the air at lightning speed and exploding into the stone wall.

Asgore tore his trident from the wall as they lay motionless.

Asgore stabbed down at Character with the trident.

They moved at the last second, the trident tearing into their leg.

They didn't seem to care, putting one hand on Asgore's shoulder as they shot up, tearing their leg free from the trident and spraying blood everywhere.

They pulled back their other arm, ink spiraling around it into a drill, right up to the point of the knife they held.

With a roar, they plunged it into Asgore's chest, Asgore's eyes widening in pain.

The two fell to the ground, Character eating an item to keep from bleeding out from the leg wound.

Asgore's eyes closed as he slowly turned to dust, and Character grabbed him by the shoulder, dragging him back into the house and kicking open the same door that Cter once quietly opened.

Flowey flinched, staring up at Character in horror as they dropped Asgore's body.

"Ah, there you are, Flowey." They grinned.

"Finally got the last member of the Goat Family!" They grabbed Flowey by he throat, keeping him from escaping into the ground.

"P-put me down, you freak!" He spat, being yanked from the ground.

"Heheheh... Lets see here." Character grabbed him by one petal, tearing it off.

"Spare..." Tear.

"Don't spare..." Tear.

"Spare..." Tear.

"Don't spare..." Tear.

"Spare..." Tear.

"..." He grabbed hold of the last petal, Flowey's eyes wide in horror.

"W-w-what the hell happened to you?" Flowey asked. "I thought all you wanted was to give them a happy ending!"

"Yeah... Back then, that's all Cter wanted. Or, that's all he said, anyway." They grinned, grip tightening on the last petal.

"But in reality, all we ever wanted was entertainment." Both eyes burning red, they slowly pulled off the last petal, making Flowey cry out in pain.

"Heheheh..." They dropped the last petal.

"Don't spare."

Flowey glanced past them to Asgore's soul, which still floated there. Just barely.

Flowey glared at Character, vine shooting out and grabbing the soul.

Character's eyes widened in surprise, dropping Flowey due to the flash.

Vines grabbed them by the throat, yanking them back, sending them crashing through the wall and out into the open.

They flipped, debris from the wall flying through the air around them as they glared into the slowly clearing dust.

"I'm going to ask you two nicely one time." Asriel stepped from the home, hands clenching into fists.

"Please... Please just RESET." Asriel asked.

"Not gonna happen." Cter answered, grinning.

"... Fine." His eyes narrowed, vines shooting out at Character, who slashed them away.

Asriel extended one hand forward, fire bursting from his palm at Character, who jumped to the side, watching the dead tree in front of the house go up in flames, illuminating the somewhat darkened area.

Asriel jumped back, pens shooting out from under him.

He held out both arms, pedal appearing behind him and firing down at Character, who brought up a wall of keys, blocking the petals with ease.

Asriel landed, Character shooting off at him and slashing, Asriel ducking out of the way and pulling back one palm, a fireball appearing in it before he slammed it into Character's abdomen, the fireball exploding, a circle of fire appearing between the two before Character was sent exploding back across the area and deeper into the Ruins.

Asriel stood in front of the flaming tree, glaring down at them as they stood, grinning as they hunched slightly, firing off at him and swinging rapidly.

Asriel ducked quickly around stabs, a vine shooting up and wrapping around Character's hand, stopping their knife just before it hit his face.

Character instead used their other hand to uppercut Asriel, who stumbled back.

Character tore the vine from their arm with their teeth, spitting it out to the side before jumping at Asriel, who jumped back, vines shooting out from under him at Character.

Character jumped into the air, holding their palm down towards the ground and bringing up a wall of keys, blocking the vines.

They landed on the key wall, running up it and jumping down from the top, pulling their knife back.

Asriel lifted one hand, opening his palm as a whirlwind of pedals fired from it, engulfing Character.

Character hit the ground, bouncing once. They were now coated in cuts.

"You know what's weird?" Character stood slowly, wiping blood from a cut on their cheek.

"That I retained my flower powers?" Asriel arched a brow at them.

"Well, sorta, but no." Character shook their head.

"Usually strong people are bigger, right? Well all the strongest people here are short." Character said. "Or, at least not tall."

"Think about it. You, me, Frisk, and Sans. All under five eight." Character said, shrugging.

"Isn't that weird?" they arched a brow.

"It's weird that you're bringing this up, that much is for sure." Asriel said, two large flowers popping out of the ground behind him and firing beams of fire.

Beat Blaster appeared, firing in return and challenging the fire, the darkened area being lit further.

Character extended one arm, firing an ink hand off at Asriel.

A large flower petal appeared in front of Asriel, blocking the hand as if it was made of iron.

The petal was suddenly slashed in two, Character flying through, knife still down to the side after they'd slashed through the petal.

A vine grabbed by the knife holding arm, forcing them to spin in air, now holding the restrained arm out to the side and using it to stiff arm Asriel, knocking him down.

he landed on his hands and knees after repositioning himself so, jumping up and extending his hand, petals firing at Character, who was busy cutting the vine restraining them.

Character snapped, a Beat Blaster appearing and firing, engulfing the petals and racing towards Asriel.

Another giant petal appeared between him and the blast, blocking it for a moment, giving Asriel the chance to roll out of the way, the beam flying right through and destroying the wall.

Character jumped back as Asriel rose one hand up, vines shooting out of the ground and slashing at them, forcing them to block with their arms in an X formation.

Cuts were slashed into their arms, blood spraying through the air as they landed, skidding back on their feet before extending one arm, ink whips appearing behind them and shooting out at Asriel, who's vines deflected them.

"Heh..." Asriel panted, beginning to sweat. "Really starting to miss having all those human souls..." he said half jokingly.

He moved his head to the side, a cut appearing in his cheek as Character slashed by, placing one hand on the ground and sliding back around, skidding back and holding their knife out to the side.

They shot off at Asriel, who ducked under a slash, popping up behind them and jumping, opening both palms down towards them and sending a wave of fire shooting down at them.

Character rose one arm, an ink wall rising and blocking the fire.

Asriel landed, teeth gritting in frustration as Character shot through the ink wall, pulling back that knife.

He moved to the side of the stab, but his eyes still widened in pain, blood flying through the air.

He looked down, seeing an ink spear stuck through his chest, having entered through his back.

"Gotcha." Character grinned, pulling the spear free as Asriel fell to his knees, holding the bleeding hole in his chest.

Character began walking back towards the exit of the Ruins, dropping the ink spear as it faded to nothing and putting away their knife. They tore Asgore's trident from the wall, as if taking it for a trophy.

"W-wait..."

They stopped.

"I... I don't get it..." Asriel said, his back to them and their back to him.

"I just... I don't understand why you would do this... What did we do to you? I could understand if you were RESETing the same thing over and over but... Cter, this has all been new to you... Why would you do this so quickly?"

"..." Character remained silent, hands clenching into fists.

"Heh... I-I guess I thought you were a better person than you are..." Asriel said as dust flaked off of him.

Character continued walking away after standing there for a moment in silence.

* * *

Foot steps echoed across the stone floor as Character made their way back out of the Ruins, images of Cter first running into a possessed Frisk and the more recent avoiding of the fight with Toriel flashing before their eyes as they frowned.

"Hey!" They stopped, seeing Undyne standing at the front of the passage.

"Oh, Undyne. What a pleasant surprise." They grinned, red fire burning from both eyes.

"You... What did you do to Asgore..?!" Undyne asked, teeth gritting.

Her eyes widened as they tossed the blood soaked trident to the ground, the clang reverberating through the hallway as it bounced to her feet.

"We killed him." Character answered simply, and Undyne flinched.

Undyne growled, an energy spear appearing in hand as tears appeared in her eyes.

"Nggaah!" Undyne threw the spear at Character at a lightning speed, blinking away the tears.

They threw one arm up, suddenly holding an ink spear and deflecting the energy spear into the rock wall.

Snarling with anger, Undyne sent more and more spears flying at Character, who's soul switched to green.

Pings ran through the area as Character stopped spear after spear, soul green.

 ** _You're surprisingly good at this._ **

_Eh, I play a lot of Unfairdyne.  
_

Undyne panted, glaring at Character as they approached.

"You... You bastard! How could you do this?!" She demanded to know, pulling back one fist and throwing it at Character, who let it slam into their face.

 ** _Why did you let that hit?_ **

_Because we deserved it.  
_

 ** _Fair enough._  
**

"We trusted you!" She said, slamming another fist into their face.

"Yeah, you did. Mistake number one." Character said, grabbing Undyne by the wrist.

"Let go of me you little-"

An ink spear shot down through her chest, making the spear in the hand she pulled back disappear as her eyes widened in pain, pupils shrinking as blood ran down her chin from her mouth.

She coughed blood, falling down to one knee.

"You did your best." Character said, expression blank as she placed a hand over her new wound, eyes wide in pain.

"Don't... Patronize me, you piece of trash..." Undyne said, vision fading in and out as dust flaked off of her.

Character walked by her, placing their hands in their pockets.

"Wait... G-get back here..." Undyne said, climbing to her feet.

Character looked over their shoulder at Undyne, who glared, blood dripping from her mouth as dust continued to flake off of her.

"I... I'm not done with you yet!" She tore the spear from her chest.

Character snapped, a Beat Blaster appearing over her.

It fired, and they turned to leave once more.

"I... I said get back here..!"

They looked over their shoulder, what was left of Undyne stumbling after them.

They stood there, watching as she fell to her hands and knees before them, chunks of her body missing due to the blast.

"..." They said nothing, turning to leave once more.

"I..." Undyne's hands clenched into the dirt.

"I'm not gonna ask again!" She said, flakes of dust coming back to her in a blue glow.

 **Uh oh.**

Character looked over their shoulder, watching the glowing blue orb form.

A spear shot from the burst of blue, and they moved their head to the side, letting it soar by their face, cutting into their cheek.

"For all of the Monsters, and for the humans too..." Undyne the Undying stepped from the glow, teeth gritting.

"I cannot die here!"

Character threw their arms up, Undyne shooting forward and ramming her knee into the X they'd created with their arms to block.

They were thrown back through the air, wincing in pain as spears filled the air above them.

They back flipped in air, landing and skidding as they brought up one hand, a dome of keys appearing above then and blocking the spears.

Undyne shot forward, stabbing at them with one spear, only for them to duck to the side, stabbing at her with their own ink spear.

Undyne brushed their spear to the side with the handle of her own, crouching down and ramming her spear through their abdomen, making them cough blood as their eyes widened in pain.

Undyne threw the spear and, as they were connected, Character with it.

Character hit the snow outside, rolling.

Undyne glared, another spear appearing in hand.

Character slowly climbed to their hands and knees as they laughed, coughing blood and tearing the spear from their stomach.

They continued to laugh, stumbling to their feet and throwing the spear onto the ground, coughing blood with their laughter.

Undyne grit her teeth, shooting at them and slamming into them forearm first, pressing her forearm under their chin and slamming them into the rock Alphys kept her camera hidden behind, snarling as she pulled her spear back, pinning them there.

Character spun their knife in their hand, slashing up and across Undyne's chest, tearing through the heart on her armor.

Undyne winced, but didn't hesitate to stab down through their skull.

They laughed all the way.

Shatter.

Flash.

Character started with shooting off at Undyne, pulling back an ink spear and jumping, stabbing at her only for the spear to be caught.

The ink on the spear spun, tearing through Undyne's hand and sending her fingers shooting off into the distance.

Undyne paid that no mind, palming Character in the face with her blood coated hand and sending them back into the snow, flipping and skidding.

They back flipped onto their feet, spears appearing around them as their soul became green.

They deflected spear after spear with their own, Undyne shooting forward and slamming the handle of her spear into their jaw, blood and teeth flying through the air as they shot back, smashing into the rock wall next to the Ruins entrance.

Undyne wasted no time shooting forward and stabbing through their chest, making them cough blood.

They reached up weakly, grabbing Undyne by the side of the face.

They looked almost sad for a moment, and Undyne looked somewhat confused before their grip tightened, and they tore their hand back, blood flying through the air.

Undyne's eye was wide in pain, pupil shrunk as blood spewed from the side of her face,. Character grinned and laughed hysterically, coughing blood as they held a chunk of Undyne's face in their hand.

Eye full of hurt, Undyne grabbed Character by the face, slamming the back of their head into the stone and closing her hand slowly, their laughter continuing up until their skull gave in.

Shatter.

Flash.

Undyne jumped back, Beat Blasters destroying the ground where she once was, throwing dust into the air.

Character shot through the dust, pulling back their knife.

Undyne caught them with a punch to the side of the face, throwing them back into the snow before stomping down on their side, the sound of cracks running across the land as they roared in pain.

Undyne pulled them up by the collar of their shirt, pulling back her fist and slamming it into their face, throwing them back into the snow, which they skidded through on their back.

They looked up, spears filling the sky above them before firing down all at once.

A dome of ink appeared above them, spinning and absorbing the spears, throwing them right back at Undyne.

She deflected spear after spear with her own, Character shooting off at then and flying past her spear, ramming one knee into her face and sending her slamming back onto the snow, more of it falling around them.

With a roar, Character slammed one fist into Undyne's face, laughing as they pulled back another, punching her again and again.

Spears appeared through out the sky behind them, firing down at them as Undyne shot up, grabbing them in a bear hug as the spears stabbed down through both of them.

Shatter.

Flash.

Pens and spears collided, breaking apart as Character and Undyne shot at one another once again, clangs filling the air as knife hit spear.

Undyne pushed Character back as they collided in air, throwing their spear directly through them after that.

They hit the ground, skidding and groaning, holding their new wound.

Undyne landed in front of them, glaring down at them.

They laid on their side, grinning as blood seeped from their mouth and wound, hair covering their eyes.

"How could you?" Undyne asked, eyes narrowing.

"Dunno." They answered, grin remaining. "Thought it'd be fun." they looked up to her, eyes wide as red fire burnt from each one.

"I was right."

Undyne grit her teeth, stomping down at their skull.

Ink shot up, wrapping around her ankle and twisted it, snapping it.

She grit her teeth in pain, refusing to cry out as she stumbled and fell back on her bottom.

"Heheheh..." They stood slowly, tearing the spear from their abdomen.

"Time to die-" They rose their knife before another spear shot through their shoulder, making them stumble back.

A blue puddle appeared below them, a blue spear shooting up and stabbing through their side!

"Ahah... Ahahah..." Character grinned, slouched slightly as blood dripped from their chin, shadow covering their face.

A red aura exploded out around them, the spears disintegrating. The ones in them and the ones surrounding them, that is.

"I suppose I should tell you... You can't kill me." They grinned down at Undyne.

"Is that a challenge, punk?" Undyne glared.

"No, I mean no one can kill me. I die when I decide I die." Character said, grin widening.

"I'm DETERMINED enough to come back whenever someone kills me." Character said, and Undyne's eyes widened.

"You've actually killed me 3 times already." They said, Undyne looking confused.

"But I'm able to go back to just as our fight started every time." Character said, raising one arm, Beat Blasters filling the sky behind them.

"So it doesn't matter how many times you kill me. Eventually, I'm going to beat every opponent I encounter, because I can keep refighting them until I learn all of their tricks."

"Get it now, hero? You can't win." Character grinned, placing one foot on Undyne's chest.

"... Can't win, huh?" Undyne grinned. "Funny, because I'm pretty sure I've won three times over now."

"..." Character smiled.

"Goodbye."

* * *

 ** _Cter?  
_**

 _Yes?  
_

Footsteps echoed through New Home, Character stopping in front of the Mirror in Asgore's home.

"Are you... Doing alright?" Chara asked, their reflection in the mirror.

"Strange question." Cter responded.

"You usually aren't so... Grinny." they glanced to the side. "I find it odd."

"Aw, are ya worried about me?" Cter grinned, left eye glowing red.

It wasn't the mocking grin he'd put on occasionally. It was that murderous, psychotic grin.

"No." They said, eyes narrowing as they frowned.

"I guess I just... Didn't think it'd be this easy." Chara shrugged. "Figured you'd fight me a lot more on this."

"Why should I?" Cter asked, arching a brow at them as that grin remained.

"You said it yourself..." Cter began walking away from the mirror.

"We are very much alike."

"..." The reflection watched them disappear before disappearing as well.

"How much you wanna bet Sass is waiting at the end of the Judgement Hall?" Cter asked, grinning and glancing up, as if trying to look into their own mind.

 ** _It depends, I'm I betting that he's there or not there? Because I'll bet you all the money I've got that he's there. And did you just call Sans Sass?  
_**

Their footsteps echoed down the golden hall, seeing the shadowed figure standing at the end of it.

"So... You've been busy, huh?"

* * *

Meanwhile In A Different Universe...  


C Frisk watched them play basketball from the window. they figured if the other humans saw an eyeless version of one of the players just standing there, they'd probably be more than a little freaked out.

They looked over their shoulder, hearing the door open.

"Gaster." They greeted.

"They've almost finished with their Timeline." Gaster said, pupils missing.

"Yes, I know." C Frisk looked down. "I surely hope Sans can keep them at bay long enough for them to finish this game."

"... I feel like your priorities aren't in order." Gaster said, looking somewhat confused.

"Well I can't just go down there and tell them in front of everyone. Then everyone will want to go there and help, and that spells disaster."

"Wouldn't having more people there help? I mean, it helped defeat Chara last timeline."

"Yes, if they just had a knife, it would. But with powers like Cter's, the bigger the target or the more there are, the easier it is to hit."

"I really think only one person can stop Character." C Frisk looked down.

"Let me guess." Gaster glanced to the side, frowning.

"He's already proven that he can come back from death without loading a save." C Frisk argued.

"But we don't know if he can do that again." Gaster said.

"Well, if Chara and Cter could still become Character I would send them both, but now that Chara is no longer a ghost and has their own body back, that plan won't work."

"Frisk, Cter is still a child. A child who has been through a lot, but a child no less." Gaster argued. "We can't keep dumping all of our problems on him."

"Then give me an alternative." C Frisk said, and Gaster's eyes narrowed.

"..." Gaster sighed.

* * *

"So... I've got a question for ya." Sans glanced to the side. "Do you think even the worst person can change?"

"That _everyone_ can be a good person if they just try?"

Character remained silent.

"Heheheh... I don't." Sans said, pupils disappearing. "Used to, but you've made it widely clear."

"Frankly kid, I'm done. I'm done letting you humans crush me again and again. I'm done getting my hopes up for nothing. I'm done with hope, I'm done with humans, and most importantly, I'm done with you." Sans said, eyes narrowing as his hands clenched into fists.

"So I'm going to ask you nicely just once. RESET, or you're gonna have a _really_. Bad. Time." Sans said, pupils missing once again as he stared right through Character.

They grinned, taking a step forward. Sans sighed.

"Welp, sorry old lady." Sans glanced to the side, grin remaining. "Really thought things were gonna be different this time."

Sans closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"It's a beautiful day outside." He said, sunlight shining in through the wide open barrier a few open doors down.

"Birds are singing," Birds chirped in the distance.

"Flowers are blooming..." The flowers of the Throne Room seemed to rise up to meet the sunlight shining down on them.

"And on days like these... Traitors like you..."

Sans reached out, Character's soul becoming blue.

 ** _"Should be burning in Hell."_**

They were thrown down, slamming into the ground face first before jumping up, expecting bones to shoot out from under them.

A Gaster Blaster appeared at their side, firing and throwing them across the room, where another bone shot out, smashing into their back and stopping them dead.

Sans threw his hand down, slamming them into the ground before whipping them into the air, two more Gaster Blasters appearing above them and firing, making an X with the blasts, engulfing them.

Character fell to the ground, hitting it and bouncing once.

"What, did'ja think I was gonna do something else?" Sans grinned, glancing to the side.

 ***You feel like you're going to have a _really_ bad time. **

* * *

I jumped, reaching for the hoop as everything seemed to move in slow motion, Asriel, Chara, and Frisk all jumping to block me.

Sans and Monster Kid jumped in their way, and I kicked off of Monster Kid's back as lightly as I could, slamming the ball into the hoop.

"And that's game!" Suzy said, jumping up as we all landed at once.

"BOOM!" I said, throwing my hands into the air. Cheers erupted from the crowd.

"I! AM! GOD!" I said, walking in a circle around Chara as I fist pumped, Chara glaring at me.

"Man, we sunk three hours into this game..." Frisk said, looking at their watch.

"Welp, now that I've proven I'm still the best around, I'm gonna go back to the room." I said, placing my hands in my pockets and walking towards the room.

The crowd cheered as we left the area, all of them dispersing as well.

"T-that was really amazing, Cter!" Suzy said as she ran to catch up with me.

"Thanks, Suzy." I said, smiling. "But I'm nothin' special, just your average baller."

"Yeah, right." Suzy said, rolling her eyes.

"Not buyin' that one?" I smirked lightly at her, closing one eye.

What can I say? it was nice having a fan.

I'm sure you can guess I didn't get many in the old days.

We walked up the stairs towards my room, and as I pushed open the door, I was slightly surprised.

"Uh... How did Frisk beat us up here?" Suzy asked as C Frisk turned around. "And... Why... Are they missing... Their eyes..?"

"Oh, that's Core Frisk. I call 'em C." I said, walking into the room.

"Didn't think you'd still be here." I said, hands in my pockets as I walked up to C Frisk.

"Well I didn't think you'd straight up jump out a window when I had something so important to talk about." C Frisk said, eyes narrowing.

"Y'know you claim to know everything but my name, but clearly you don't if you didn't see that one coming." I said, grinning lightly.

C Frisk shook their head.

"Uh... Can you give us a moment?" C Frisk looked past me to Suzy.

"It's 'important'." I said in a mocking tone, using air quotes.

Suzy smiled at my joke, closing the door.

"So..." I frowned, looking back to C Frisk. "How much time do we have?"

"... Not long. A few hours at best." C Frisk said, looking to the side.

"Aaaaaaaah sh!t." I said, looking up and sighing.

"Then we better get moving."

"Ah!" I fell over, startled by the voice.

"What are you, Batman?!" I snapped at Chara.

They shrugged in response.

"I mean... How did you even..?!" I looked between them, the door, and the window.

"Not important." They said. "We need to go."

"Uh... About that..." I glanced to the side.

"..." Their eyes narrowed as they looked back at me. "You can't seriously be thinking of taking them on alone, can you?"

"Well I've come through worse." I shrugged.

"No! No you haven't!" They said. "The worse you've gone up against alone is me, and they are literally me and you combined!"

"Are you an idiot?!" They said, knocking on my skull and making me frown. "Is there anything up here at all?"

"First, it's 'You and I', second, we've seen that I can come back if I die."

"Possibly! That was a chance thing, Cter! And it's been awhile since you've had to so much as load a save." They crossed their arms. "If you try to fight that thing alone, you'll die."

"Meh." I shrugged, walking past them. "If that thing really is killing everyone, it's not me anymore. It's someone with my strength. And if it doesn't think or act like me, I can beat it."

"Cter, I'm coming with you, and there's nothing you can do." They said, eyes narrowing.

"Well I certainly appreciate the care," I said mockingly. "But trust me on this."

"The only reason I'm helping is because I want to kill you myself." They glared. "And if that thing kills you I guarantee Sans, Gaster, and Grillby will stop being as lenient as they've been."

"Whatever you say, Edgy Mc Edgerson." I said, beginning to stretch.

"Alright G, hope I can remember some of what you told me." I said, stretching my hands out before shaking them out, looking into the wall.

My eyes seemed to focus in, and I could see codes. Ones and zeros moving around rapidly.

"And... There!" I jabbed forward into empty space, hitting what seemed to be a mix between a one and a zero, suddenly opening a portal.

Chara's eyes widened in surprise.

"Peeeeeace." I said, making my voice deeper before falling backwards into the portal.

They jumped after it, grabbing at nothing as the portal disappeared.

"Why is he a walking meme?!" Chara snapped, hands clenched into fists in frustration.

C Frisk shrugged in response.

"Ugh..." They groaned, pinching the bridge of their nose before focusing in where the portal had closed.

"Alright... Let's see if I remember how to do this..."

"Wait, you're not gonna-"

Chara quickly opened their own portal.

"Got it!" They said before looking to C Frisk. "See ya!" They jumped into the portal.

"Wait but-" C Frisk reached forward, the portal disappearing. They sighed, pinching the bridge of their nose.

Why do I even try?"

* * *

"Ugh... Okay, mighta screwed that one up." I said, sitting up and rubbing my head.

"What the..?" I looked around, seeing I was sitting in the middle of an empty street, clouds blocking the sun as smoke swirled into the sky.

"Something tells me I'm in the wrong place..." I said, standing and dusting myself off.

I looked ahead to the sound of footsteps echoing through the empty streets of this ghost town.

My eyes widened.

"W-who... Who are..?" Chara looked terrifyingly confused, blood dripping from their knife.

"Oh boy..." I said, eyes narrowing as I stood ready.

"No... You... You're supposed to be..." Fear rose into their eyes. "I... I killed you!"

"Uh... Yeah, looks like that went well for ya." I said, and their knife shook.

"I'll just have to kill you again!" They shot off at me, and I sighed, bringing one hand into the air.

Pens shot up in front of them, forcing them to jump back.

"Look pal, I don't have time for this." I said, placing my hands in my pockets and beginning to walk away.

They snarled, teeth gritting as their grip on their knife tightened.

"DON'T YOU IGNORE ME!"

I looked over my shoulder, eyes widening.

Ink caught them by the wrist, stopping their knife mere centimeters from my face.

"..." I sighed, the ink whip picking them up and whipping them across the street.

"Why do I always get stuck cleaning up everyone elses messes?"

* * *

"Okay... Maybe I screwed up something there..." Chara sat up, rubbing their head.

"Haven't done that in awhile, after all..." They stood, one hand on their head as they walked out of the alley they'd appeared in, looking around their town.

"Huh... Did I just teleport or something?" They said, holding their chin in confusion.

"?!"

They looked over their shoulder, somewhat confused.

"Oh, it's just you. Guess you messed up the-"

They jumped back, a blast destroying the ground where they once were.

"Cter, what the hell?!" They snapped, instinctively reaching for a knife they didn't have.

"What. Are you. Doing here?" Cter asked, standing in the shadows. Only the red fire from his left eye illuminated his face.

"Questioning that lighting." They said, arching a brow at Cter, who frowned, hands clenching into fists.

Cter snarled, pens shooting out from under Chara and forcing them to jump back.

"Stop doing that!" They snapped at him.

Cter opened one palm to Chara as multiple Beat Blasters appeared behind him, left eye burning red.

 **"I don't know how the hell you're back, but I'll bury you again if I have to."  
**

* * *

 **Well, this escalated quickly, didn't it?  
**

 **I really don't have much to say, as I'm rushing through the proof reading and authors notes to post this.**

 **Please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**

 **XWolf26, out**


	26. Chapter 26: Timelines (Part 1)

**Thanks go to DarkWolf133, Bennetthedrummer, TehUnoma, TribalManBoss, KZReviewer, madmalitiangamer, JimmyJohns, pokemon122000, charisksinner, Minami Kinoshita, Someguy, MitsuYuki-Sansby Fan, MachUPB, Lilymaria1624, The Madmans Friend, Genocide Vixen, LazySkeleton01, Yukimoo-san, and Sanne.**

 **And I agree Yukimoo-san, I think Halsey - Colors (Audien Remix) does fit Cter pretty well. I was actually listening to the original song and matching it to him a few days before I got your review.**

 **In other news, I'm on Summer Break now, behatch! Which means more chapters coming out faster! Hope you guys are ready, because it's gonna go down!  
**

 **And, another fair warning, this chapter's gonna get kinda feelsy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale  
**

* * *

Character's jacket was blown back in the wind, Beat Blaster and Gaster Blaster exploding into one another.

They jumped over the two blasters, spinning in air and swinging down at Sans, who disappeared, reappearing behind them and catching them in blue, whipping them to the side and through a pillar.

"I'll give you an A for effort, kiddies." Sans grinned, winking one eye shut.

They snarled, shooting at him and pulling back their knife, eyes burning red.

Their eyes widened, blood flying through the air.

Sans' grin widened, left eye burning blue as they were impaled on bones right in front of him, soul cracking as their knife was inches from his face.

Shatter.

Flash.

 **Chapter 26: Timelines  
**

 **(Part 1)**

 _"Do you think even the worst person can change? That everyone can be a good person if they just try?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Heheheh... I don't."_

* * *

"Seriously, knock it off." I jumped back, knife slicing through the air where I once was.

"What?! Afraid I'll kill you again?!" They swung again as they jumped at me, and I ducked, lifting up one hand as I walked under them, pens shooting up from under them and impaling them.

I continued to walk away, a box of keys appearing around them.

The keys spelt out the words 'Gay baby jail' on the front.

"Now lets see..." I stroked my imaginary beard, eyes focusing in to see the codes of the world.

I heard a strange sound, and looked over my shoulder, eyes widening.

I moved to the side, knife tearing through my shoulder and sending blood flying through the air.

I grabbed my shoulder, falling down onto the ground as they shot by me.

Gritting my teeth in pain, I stood slowly, holding my new wound and shooting at glare at Chara, who was grinning.

"Gay babies belong in gay baby jail." I said with the straightest face I could manage.

Get it?

Straight?

Because-

Ah, it doesn't matter.

"... Pfft..."

My eyes widened.

They... They were _laughing_?

At... At one of my stupid jokes?

I don't think I've ever felt this strange sense of accomplishment before.

I stood there baffled as they hunched over in laughter.

"Gay baby jail!" They said with air quotes, eyes shut in laughter.

"Uh... Are you okay?" I asked, arching a brow at them in confusion.

"It's just so... _Stupid_!" They said, shaking their head as they remained hunched over in laughter.

"I kill you, all your friends, and so many other people, and you still can just stand there and say stupid stuff like that?!" They said through tears of laughter.

"You're just so... Wonderfully entertaining." They said as their laughter stopped, slowly standing back to their full height and wiping the tears of laughter away.

"Uh... Thanks?" I said, standing ready.

"Too bad you have to die again..." They grinned, and I sighed.

"Ooor you could get the hell off my back before I have to end you?" I suggested before jumping back, red slash remaining in the air for a moment before they continued after me.

* * *

"Alright Cter, if you could just-" Chara jumped back, Beat Blaster destroying the ground in front of them.

"Listen to me for thirty seconds!" They said as they flew back through the air, Cter jumping forward and grabbing them by the collar, pulling back one fist.

They caught his fist, kicking him in the side and kicking off of him, spinning and landing on their feet.

"How many people have you killed already?" Cter demanded to know, holding out one hand and sending pens shooting at them.

"No one!" They said, running to the side as pens pelted the brick wall behind them.

"So you came after me first? Big mistake." Cter glared.

"No, you idiot! I'm not here to kill anyone, I'm here to-"

A pen shot through their leg, making their eyes widen in pain as they hit the ground, rolling and stopping, gritting their teeth as they held their leg in pain.

"Oh, really?" Cter said, as if not believing them.

"Then tell me..." He grit his teeth, placing one foot on their chest.

" _What the hell do you think you're doing here_?"

"I'm here by accident!" Chara said, holding Cter's foot back.

"Heh, join the club." Cter said, glancing to the side. "But just because we're both broken condom babies doesn't mean I'm not gonna kill you."

"Not what I meant, idiot." They shot him a glare.

"Oh. Darn. Here I thought that'd be a nice thing for us to have in common." Cter pressed down harder. "Oh well, guess the eye thing will have to do." He said, grinning as a red flame came to his left eye.

"Look-" They grit their teeth, pushing his foot up and giving themselves a little more room. "I don't even have my knife. Would I really have come to fight you with no knife?"

"Hm... probably not." Cter glanced to the side. "But that's because I have it, remember?" Cter opened one palm, the knife encased in ink appearing in the palm of his hand.

"No, it's because the Cter of _my_ timeline has it." Chara said, eyes narrowing. "And there's billions of knives laying around, you think I would just attack you without one in hopes of getting my own back?"

"I dunno, you're kind of a nutcase."

"Yeah, I'm clearly the nutcase in this situation." Chara said sarcastically.

"..." Cter sighed, glancing to the side. "Don't make me regret this."

He stepped back off of them, and they sat up.

* * *

Pens collided with bones, and Character shot through them, slashing at Sans, who ducked under it, a Gaster Blaster appearing behind them and firing.

Sans disappeared, Character being obliterated in the blast.

Shatter.

Flash.

"How many's that? Twenty? Twenty one?" Sans asked as they walked back down the Judgement Hall.

"Still having fun, traitor?"

"No, actually I think you've gotten boring..." Character grinned. "No more games."

Beat Blasters appeared behind them as both eyes flared up in red.

Sans grinned, Gaster Blasters appearing behind him as his left eye flared up in blue.

" _Then come and end it_."

Sans disappeared, reappearing in the air as Beat Blasters destroyed the ground he once stood on.

He threw one hand down, Gaster Blasters firing down at Character, who jumped back, the ground in front of them being blown to dust.

Character's soul shifted to blue before they were sent exploding down into the ground, dust exploding up into the air.

Sans landed in front of the dust, extending one hand and sending Character flying back through the dust plum and smashing through a pillar.

They stood slowly, eyes widening as they were surrounded by Gaster Blasters.

Beat Blasters appeared in a circle around them, aiming out and firing back at the Gaster Blasters.

The Beams connected, a flash blurring everything in the Judgement Hall for a moment.

* * *

Chara slashed past pen after pen, getting closer and closer.

Ink wrapped around their ankle, sending them falling forward onto a patch of pens.

An eraser came down, smashing them before going back up and coming back down, smashing them again and again and again.

I once again tried to look into the world's code, ducking suddenly as a knife shot over my head.

I elbowed them in the gut, making them hunch over before I reached up, grabbing them by the face and slamming them back down into the concrete, shattering it.

"Listen! I'm not your Cter. Your Cter is gone." I said, eyes narrowing as I held them there.

"N-no! Cter wouldn't just-"

"He's just as mortal as everyone else you've killed, Chara." I said, eyes narrowing as their eyes widened.

"You made the mistake of breaking your favorite toy, and you have to live with that. If I were you, I'd RESET and not kill everyone. Sure, it won't bring him back, but it's the closest thing to what he wanted." I said, letting go of their face and standing back up.

"Really doesn't matter to me... I've got other messes to clean up." I said, beginning to walk away. "And a mess like you..." I glanced over my shoulder at them, frowning as my eyes narrowed.

"Well, you're beyond my help."

"Heheheh..." I began walking away as they sat up, hair covering their eyes.

"So what? Did you kill me in your timeline?"

I stopped.

"No."

"Then who did?"

"No one." I said, hands in my pockets as my back faced them. "You're alive and well. We're all part of a big happy family in my timeline."

"Guess you really screwed yourself over, huh, buddy friend guy pal?"

Their hand clenched into the dust on the ground, teeth gritting.

I looked into the code once more, though my thoughts were elsewhere.

Is this really what happens if they killed me? They just go completely insane? I mean they were screwy before but this is just... Kinda depressing.

Oop, there's the code.

I opened up the portal.

"Wait."

I stopped, one foot reaching to the portal.

"Why... Why would you spare me in your timeline?"

"..." My hair covered my eyes.

"A great skeleton once told me there aren't any bad people, just misunderstandings. Against my better judgement, I believed him and rolled those dice." I looked up at the sky, sun blocked by clouds.

"Still tryin' to figure out if that was a good idea, but nobody's been stabbed to death yet, sooo..." I looked back at them, shrugging.

"Granted, we still don't let them use real knives, but still."

"Anyway, it's been real." I stepped through the portal.

They looked down, as if thinking.

They pulled something from their pocket, looking at it and frowning.

A pen.

* * *

"Here." Cter handed Chara a cinnamon bunny to heal their wounds.

They took it, eating it and healing.

"So... What _are_ you doing here?" Cter asked, arching a brow at them.

"Well, there's a timeline in which Character stays a thing." Chara glanced to the side, and Cter looked disturbed by the very idea.

"Let me guess... It started killing things and now plays to hop from timeline to timeline killing everyone?"

"Yep." Chara said as they began walking, placing their hands in their pockets.

"So me and the Cter from my timeline are going to stop them before they can start and prevent any future problems." They said, looking up at the sky as they went.

"Then where's your Cter?" Cter arched a brow at them.

"Hell if I know." They rolled their eyes. "He jumped into a portal without me, and now I'm trying to find him."

"Well Gaster'd probably be able to help you with that." Cter said.

He sighed, glancing to the side. As if he didn't want to talk to Gaster.

"... Uh, something wrong?" Chara arched a brow at him.

"Well, I guess no one really thought I was capable of killing someone." Cter said, frowning. "Ever since I pressed that fight button... Well, everyone gives me this... _Look_ when I enter the room. They talk to me like I'm a dog that could go rabid any second." His eyes narrowed.

"I feel like we aren't even friends anymore. Like if they could, they'd just toss me out. But they won't. Because they're... Afraid of me." Cter looked at his hand.

"Really makes me feel like some kind of freak."

"... I see." Was all they could think to say. Shoulder to cry on wasn't exactly their thing.

"Well I totally don't know what that feels like." They said with heavy sarcasm, rolling their eyes.

"Heh." Cter closed his eyes, smirking lightly as they walked.

Eventually they came to the Skeleton House, knocking on the door to the basement.

"Huh... In my timeline Cter usually just walks in."

"Did that once. Scared the crap out of Gaster. Don't do it anymore." Cter said, frowning.

Gaster opened the door, eyes widening in surprise.

"Their from another timeline." Cter explained blankly, and Gaster nodded slowly.

"O... Kay? Non violent I hope?" He arched a brow at Chara.

"Don't even have my knife with me." They answered.

"Then I'm guessing you want me to help get them back to their timeline?"

"No, I need you to find where the Cter from my timeline is and put me there. We've kind of got something important to do." They said.

"Hm... Alright then. Shouldn't be too difficult..." Gaster seemed to focus on Chara for a moment, as if looking into their code.

"Okay..." he then looked into nothing, searching for a specific code.

"Aaaand... Here." He opened a portal. "This timeline is certainly a little further ahead than ours..." He muttered to himself.

"Anyway, your Cter just warped himself into this timeline. I hope someone there will be able to get you both wherever you need to go." Gaster said, looking back to Chara.

"Thanks for the help." Chara said, walking by Gaster and Cter.

They glanced back at them one more time before stepping into the portal.

 _Is this... Really what happens if Cter kills me?_

That permanent frown on his face. The loss of his usual sense of humor. His eyes had become more dead than usual.

"Good luck." Cter said without much care, still frowning.

* * *

I stepped through the portal, which closed behind me.

I looked around the Judgement Hall I seemed to stand in.

"Huh..? Are they still fighting Sans?" I said as I walked out from behind a pillar.

Another portal suddenly opened to my side, and I glanced over at it in confusion.

"You know what your problem is?" I asked Chara as they stepped through, the portal behind them closing.

"Same as yours. We don't listen." They answered.

"Look, I don't need your help." I told them, eyes narrowing.

"DETERMINATION really does make your skull thick, huh?" They rolled their eyes.

"So where are we anyway?" They looked around. "This looks like the right place..."

"It's not."

We both looked over in surprise at the voice.

They looked like... Me? But... Taller and generally older looking. They wore a white shirt with a tie now instead of my sweatshirt.

Granted, the shirt wasn't tucked into the dress pants, he wore no shoes, and the tie was generally loose, but he still looked better than I usually do.

Well, I suppose the bags under his eyes were a little deeper.

"Heya." He winked one eye shut, red fire spiraling from his left as he forced a smile.

* * *

Character shot from the smoke at Sans, stabbing nothing as he moved his head to the side, placing one hand on their stomach.

A bone shot from his sleeve, impaling them and making them cough blood.

He disappeared as pens shot out from under him, appearing further away and catching them in a blue soul, whipping them back into a pillar and smashing it.

Sans brought up the top of a Gaster Blaster head, blocking the stabs from three ink points, jumping back as they shot at him, slashing nothing but air.

They jumped up, landing perfectly balanced on one of the bones that shot out from under them.

Sans jumped back, an eraser smashing into the ground where he once was.

He disappeared, paper airplanes slashing through the air where he once was.

He landed on a Gaster Blaster higher in the air, Character flying up at him on a paper airplane, pulling back their knife.

The blaster fired, the airplane swerving around it before they jumped off, slashing at Sans, who caught them a blue soul, whipping them down into a patch of bones.

Blood flew through the air.

Shatter.

Flash.

* * *

"You guys are dealing with that whole... Character thing, right?" I watched myself arch a brow at us.

"Uh... Yeah." I managed to answer.

"Heh, weird seeing you as an old bastard, amiright?" Cter said, despite being thirty at best. "Yeah, it weirded me out too."

"Uh... What are you doing in the Judgement Hall?" Chara asked, looking around.

"Oh, it's a replica. Built it into the Monster Equivalent of the White House." Cter said. "I think it's a nice touch." He looked around, sighing.

"Okay, but why are you just standing in it?" I asked, confused.

"... Because that Lazy Bones left me with his job." Cter said, smiling sadly as his hair covered his eyes for a moment.

"Anywho," He walked over to the other side of the Judgement Hall.

"I'll get you to that timeline." He said, looking into the code of the world.

"..." he paused.

"Well, actually, I think you should both stay and watch something. I think it will help you learn something." Cter looked back at us, shrugging.

We both groaned, shoulders sinking.

"Just go on and hide behind the pillars ya munchkins." He gave us both a a light push towards the pillars.

"But we don't have time for-"

"Trust me, you've got plenty of time."

We both stood there, peeking out from behind the pillar to watch.

Footsteps echoed down the Judgement Hall.

Cter slowly pulled out a crown, dusting it off and placing it on his head. It was slightly crooked, leaning too far to the left.

He hunched slightly, hands in his pockets. Despite his formal attire, he still looked just as unmanaged as I always do.

"Hey. Long time no see, huh?" Cter glanced to the side, grinning.

Chara grinned in return, holding a knife out to the side.

They too looked older. Granted they still wore the same shirt, and though it did seem their gender was leaning towards one side, I still couldn't place it.

What side was it leaning to?

None of your business.

Chara and I glanced at one another, eyes somewhat wide.

"You sure do look proud of yourself." Cter glanced to the side, still smirking.

"Rightfully so. I mean, you just succeeded in tricking someone as smart as me. Pat yourself on the back, you've earned it." Cter said, smiling.

"I'm not really sure where you get off, doing the horrible things you do." Cter said, suddenly frowning. "How many times did I stick my neck out for you? And you stab me in the back like this? If my skin wasn't so thick, I'd be a little hurt." He grinned.

"What are you doing with that crown?" They finally spoke, glancing up at his head.

"Oh, this?" Cter pushed the crown back into place. He then immediately pushed it back to its slant.

"Well, I figured since everyone else in the Royal Family is dead, I inherit the crown. Sure, you also could have gotten it, buut..." Cter looked to the knife they held, seeing his reflection in it.

Seeing the red glow in his eye.

" _Something tells me they wouldn't want you to have it_."

"Guess it was stupid of me to expect anything outta you. You'll always be a huge piece of sh!t, no matter what I do." Cter's eyes narrowed.

"So I won't be offering you MERCY. Someone like you doesn't deserve it." Cter's left eye burned red. "Not after what you did..."

 _Deceit_ by _coffE K (Posted on Youtube by Venom Claus The Shitposter)_ began playing.

"Games' gotten old, my buddy friend guy pal amigo hombre homey." Cter said, snapping as pens appeared behind him.

Images of all of his lost friends appeared before his eyes, and he frowned.

 _Frisk... Monster Kid... Everyone..._

Cter's teeth grit, left eye snapping open wide and making red fire spiral into the air.

 _I'm going to finish this like I should have a long time ago._

Chara shot forward, being grabbed and thrown back by ink before they could reach Cter as he shook his head and crossed his arms, pens shooting out from under them and making them jump back.

An eraser shot down, slamming into their back and sending them exploding into the ground.

An ink whip rose, grabbing them by the ankle and whipping them back across the room.

"When will you learn?" Cter shook his head, grinning as they were stuck in the wall.

 ** _"I always get the first move."  
_**

They grinned as they climbed to their feet, wiping blood from their lip.

"..." Cter closed his eyes for a moment, Beat Blasters appearing throughout the sky behind him.

"Here we go."

* * *

Character ran to the side, bones shooting up just behind them before they jumped to the side, spinning and slashing at Sans, who disappeared, appearing above them and firing down with the three Gaster Blasters that appeared behind him.

Character brought up one arm, a wall of keys appearing and blocking the beams.

They jumped up over the wall of keys and the blast, pulling back one arm and throwing it forward, ink shooting from their sleeve at Sans and spinning, forming a spike and stabbing at Sans, who moved his head to the side, the ink going right by his head and hooking into the ground behind him.

Character pulled themselves forward on the ink, pulling back one knee to smash Sans' skull with.

Sans disappeared, reappearing on the ground behind them and reaching out, their soul shifting to blue just before he whipped them into the ground, shattering the tile and sending it exploding through the air.

Character pushed themselves up to their knees, wiping blood from their chin and glaring up at Sans, who continued to grin, bouncing lightly side to side with his hands behind his back.

 ** _... He is literally beating us with his hands behind his back._**

 _This is bull.  
_

Character shot off at Sans, who stomped, bones shooting out from under them and forcing them to jump into the air, spinning and slashing down at Sans, who jumped back, Gaster Blasters appearing behind him and firing as he flew back.

Character's own Beat Blasters appeared in front of them, firing as well and countering the blasts before Character jumped through the blasts at Sans.

Their soul switched to blue, and their expression immediately switched to one that read 'Really?' as they stopped in mid air.

"Ah sh!t..." Character said, just before Sans moved them right into the Gaster Blaster and Beat Blaster beams.

Shatter.

Flash.

* * *

Cter moved his head back and forth, knife whistling by his head again and again.

He suddenly shot forward, kneeing them in the abdomen and making them hunch over.

Future Chara grinned, spinning their knife around and burying it into Cter's back, making his eyes widen.

His HP dropped to 14/28, and he grit his teeth, grabbing them by the throat and pulling them up into the air, roaring as he slammed them down into the ground, left eye burning red as the tile shattered.

Cter glared hatefully into their eyes. They grinned in return.

Pens shot out from under them as Cter's hate was replaced with disgust.

Shatter.

The music stopped.

Cter pulled the knife from his back, gritting his teeth in pain before dropping it on their dead body, stumbling slightly.

I quickly pushed myself under his arm, helping him stand.

"Are you alright?" I asked, moderately worried.

"Aw, c'mon now." I watched myself wink one eye shut at me. "They've done worse." Sure, he wore a smirk, but his eyes were sunk in and tired.

Wait... Isn't that how I always look?

Well, that says something.

"... You have 28 HP." Chara said, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Yeah and you've got 99." Cter gestured to the corpse on the ground. "Find your point, short stack."

"I know how they got LV 20." Chara's eyes narrowed as they looked at their own dead body.

"How did you get to LV 3?" They looked back to Cter, who shrugged, blood dripping from his mouth as he seemed paler than usual.

"You'll find out eventually." He said with a smirk, still shrugging.

"Alright, come on you crazy kids." Cter walked towards the other side of the room, and we followed after him.

"Gotta get you kids to the timeline you're supposed to be intruding on." He said, still faking a grin as he looked into the code.

Flash. The music resumed.

"Ah shiitake mushrooms." Cter said as he looked around, once again standing in the middle of the Judgement Hall.

"What? Did you think I wouldn't come back?" Future Chara asked, grinning as they held their knife out to the side.

"No, I just remembered that I left the oven on." Cter lied easily, smirking lightly. Their grin became an irritated frown.

He jumped to the side, their knife leaving a red slash through the air where he once was.

Everything moved in slow motion as they looked up at him, catching the split second of anguish on his face.

He was truly miserable.

As quickly as it had came, it was gone, and F Chara was jumping back through the air as a Beat Blaster obliterated the ground where they once were.

Ink swirled up behind Cter as his grin reappeared, fire burning in a vortex from his left eye as the ink shot at F Chara in the same shape, making them jump back.

The vortex caught up with them, seeming to grow teeth of ink as it swallowed them whole. The last thing they saw was the hate in Cter's eyes at the opposite end of the vortex.

Shatter. Music stopped.

Cter ever so casually pulled out a flask, twisted the cap open and drinking from it as he stared at what was left of his former friend.

I could smell the alcohol from where I was.

Cter groaned, placing one hand over the left side of his face and shaking his head as we skeptically approached.

"You uh... You doing alright?" I arched a brow at him.

"I'm fine." He said about as honestly as I say it, screwing the cap back onto his flask and putting it away once more.

"Well I hope this has been a valuable learning experience, but it's time for you two to-"

Flash. Music resumed.

"You're really impatient, you know that?" Cter told them as he once again stared them down from across the Judgement Hall.

"What's the matter? Don't tell me you've got someone to see." They grinned, red fire spiraling from their right eye.

"Just a therapist." Cter joked, shrugging.

He ducked under a slash, ink suddenly shooting up from the ground behind him at them and forcing them to jump back, slashing it away before Cter shot forward, pulling back one leg and kicking into their side, making their eyes widen in pain.

He spun, ink forming spikes on his calf as he swung down at them with his other leg, aiming for the top of their head.

They blocked the kick with their knife, a shock wave forming and blowing them down towards the ground, where they landed on both feet, the ground under them cracking and dust being blown away by the gust of wind.

And that dust certainly wasn't just dirt tracked in from outside, if you uh... Catch my drift.

Cter had both hands in his pockets as he fell back towards the ground, watching them jump at him.

He suddenly tore one hand from his pocket, whipping it upward and slashing back the knife stabbing at him, deflecting it with his pen.

Hand still in the air, more pens appeared behind him. he threw his hand down, and the pens raced through the air, tearing through them.

Blood flew through the air, splattering across Cter's face.

He frowned as he watched them fall back towards the ground, he himself falling from above them.

Shatter.

Flash.

Cter ever so casually drank from his flask again as footsteps approached, sighing once before putting it away, looking back up from the ground to them.

"You really gotta git gud." Cter said, closing one eye with a smirk before bringing up a wall of keys, blocking a slash before the keys crumpled down at F Chara, who jumped back, evading being crushed.

"And I really gotta get something stronger in here." Cter muttered to himself, looking into the flask with one eye, his other one closed.

His eyes widened, pupils shrinking as they slashed by him. The air behind him with covered with bolded, red nines.

"..." Cter stumbled slightly, soul cracking as he placed a hand over his bleeding chest.

"... Well..." He took another drink from his flask. "Hate to cut this short..."

He stumbled down the Judgement Hall, right eye closed as a red fire still burned in his left.

"But I... I promised Monster Kid a visit..."

Cter's crown fell off as he stumbled, hitting the ground and rolling over to my feet.

Just as he made it into the shadows, that shatter resounded, followed by the sound of a flask hitting the ground just before a body.

Blood and liquor mixed as they leaked from the shadows. The music faded out once more.

"..." They frowned, standing in silence for a moment.

"Well, if there's no one left to take it..." Our eyes widened as we realized F Chara was walking right to our pillar.

They leaned down, grabbing the crown.

They paused, seeing my feet.

"... Uh..?" They stood up slowly, confusion on their face as they looked right at us.

I waved somewhat nervously.

"Oh, so Cter decided to let you kids stay here to watch this time." they concluded quickly.

"Yep." I nodded.

"Figures." They rolled their eyes. "He always did like having an audience for these things..." They looked back at the blood leaking from the shadows.

"When we came through here, the Cter there just let us right through." They seemed to be reminiscing.

"Had no idea _this_ is what he was so busy with though."

"But that's over now." They grinned lightly, placing that crown on their head.

Chara's eyes narrowed as they looked at their older self, teeth gritting.

F Chara's eyes widened in pain, hunching over Chara's fist as that crown slid off of their head.

"That doesn't belong to you." Chara said, eyes narrowed as they caught the crown, jumping back.

"... Is that so?" F Chara grinned, teeth gritting as they held their knife out to the side.

"And what makes you think that?"

"Someone like you doesn't deserve it." they said, eyes narrowing. "This thing isn't just inherited, it goes to the one who's worthy of it. And someone like you shouldn't even be allowed to touch it."

"... Pfft..." F Chara began laughing, shaking their head.

"Someone like _me_?" They said, leaning down to be eye level with Chara, who took a skeptical step back as F Chara grinned.

"Don't you mean someone like _us_?"

Ink suddenly wrapped around F Chara's throat, making their eyes widen before they were whipped back through the air, smashing into the wall of the Judgement Hall.

"No." I said, eyes narrowing as Beat Blasters appeared behind us.

"They mean someone like you."

They were laughing again as they stood up, hair covering their eyes. They wiped blood from their chin, grinning at us.

They certainly looked more threatening as an adult.

"Uh... Hot potato." Chara ever so casually tossed me the crown, and I looked at it with confusion for a moment before ducking, knife swinging over my head.

I jumped past F Chara, extending one palm out to them as I turned to face them.

Beat Blasters fired down at them, Chara jumping away as their counterpart was engulfed.

"Honestly, I find it a little sad." F Chara said as they walked from the dust, a healing sound being heard as they threw the wrapper to some item aside.

"I've only seen Cter snap once. And that was _truly_ entertaining." They grinned. "Too bad the depressed fool couldn't do it again..."

"Hey, fun sized, you wouldn't possibly be able to keep me entertained, would you?" They grinned. I glared.

"Come on, just humor me for a little while, ##-"

Pens exploded from below them, forcing them to jump back.

"Don't call me that." I said, eyes narrowing as red fire spiraled from my left eye.

"Don't call you what? What were they calling you?" Chara asked in confusion.

"Something they definitely shouldn't know." I said as Beat Blasters and paper airplanes appeared behind us. They were grinning like a madman. Or madwoman. Who knows?

Flash.

The loading startled me slightly, and I looked around in confusion for a moment.

"Sorry that took so long." Cter told F Chara as they walked from the shadows.

"Monster Kid really just keeps talking sometimes, you know?" He grinned, shrugging.

"Here I thought you'd given up." They smirked.

"Me? Nah, I know you can't survive without my company." Cter grinned, winking one eye shut.

Cter snapped, pens appearing floating behind him as F Chara held their knife out to the side, grin darkening.

"Let's go."

* * *

Sans' breathing seemed to be getting heavier as he whipped Character from side to side.

"Alright... It's time for my special attack." Sans said, Character pushing themselves up to their feet.

Sans disappeared, appearing on the head of a Gaster Blaster above them.

"Survive THIS, and I'll have no idea what the hell you are."

Gaster Blasters filled the sky behind Sans, Sans' left eye burning blue as the blasters charged.

Character's eyes widened as they realized there was no where to run.

 **"BURN IN HELL!"**

The Gaster Blasters fired, and Character brought up a wall of keys and ink in a futile attempt to block.

The wall exploded apart, and they were engulfed.

The flash obliterated the Judgement Hall, leaving nothing but smoldering ashes.

Sans slowly floated back down from the Gaster Blaster he was on, hopping off as his Gaster Blasters disappeared.

A red flash burst through the smoke, and Sans looked up with wide eyes.

Character walked slowly from the smoke, one message reading in front of them.

 ***_B_u_t_I_t_R_e_f_u_s_e_d**

"..." Sans looked down, eyes narrowing as he almost frowned.

"At least Papyrus is safe..." He muttered to himself, Character looming over him.

 **SLASH.**

Sans fell to his knees, holding his chest wound as Character said nothing, walking by.

"Hey, kid..."

They stopped.

"Do you really think no one will stop you..? That you can get away with all of this?" Sans asked, still grinning as blood seeped from his teeth and down his chin.

"Well if someone kills me, I won't have to deal with being bored anymore." Character responded with ease, neither of them turning to face one another.

"Heheheh... You're pretty selfish, you know that?"

"I'm aware, yes."

"Welp..." Sans closed his eyes. "I'll see you in hell..."

A gust of wind carrying nothing but dust blew by Character.

As they continued to walk down the remaining side of the Judgement Hall, they heard footsteps running closer.

"Sans? I saw your note and-"

Character's eyes widened as they recognized the voice, turning around slowly to see Papyrus had stopped, eyes wide in shock at the sweatshirt laying on a pile of dust.

 _"_S_-_._._._S_a_n_s_._._?_"_

* * *

Cter dodged around slash after slash, jumping to the side as a knife left a slash through the air where he once was.

He kicked up into their chin, hands still in his pockets as his kick sent them flying back through the air.

He brought up one hand, snapping as pens appeared around them, impaling them.

The shatter seemed even louder than before, and Cter stood under their body as it fell, catching it in his arms as the pens disappeared from it.

He frowned as his hair covered his eyes, staring down at the corpse in his arms.

Cter fell to his knees, still holding them in his arms as his teeth grit, frown deepening.

For a moment, I saw a flash of Chara hold my lifeless body in their arms in that exact position.

I walked towards myself, skeptically reaching out towards him.

He smacked my hand away, and I took a step back.

I held my hand in pain for a moment, looking back to them.

"Heh... Sorry kids..." Cter said, forcing a smile as he stared at the remains he held, red fire burning from his left eye.

He reached up, palm aiming into the air in front of him. A portal opened, Cter not having even looked to make it.

"That should take you to the universe you need to be in." He said, still not looking up from what he held.

"..." We both looked at him somewhat sympathetically, and his teeth grit as I took another step towards him.

"Just get the hell out of here!" He snapped, making me flinch.

"Before they Load back again." He said, taking a deep breath.

"I'd rather not have to curb stomp Character after this because you two couldn't finish your job." He said, and we looked to one another before nodding.

"Alright, we're going." Chara stepped through the portal, and as I did the same, I looked back at him one last time.

"Uh... Good luck." I glanced to the side.

"Heh..." He laughed bitterly. "Thanks, Mini Me."

I took one last step through the portal, which immediately closed behind me.

"Well that was depressing." Chara commented, frowning as we walked through the blank void, which seemed to have signs pointing to a certain way we should go.

Future Cter must've set this up in advance.

"You said it." I said, frowning as well.

"... So what were they calling you back there? Future me, I mean." Chara asked, arching a brow at me.

"It's not important." I answered easily.

"... Was it your real-"

"Yes."

"But how would they have figured it out?"

"Well I must've told them at some point. Or, other me, anyway." I said, still frowning as I glanced to the side.

"So you _will_ tell me some day." They smirked.

"Right after you tell me if you're a guy or gal." I responded with a shrug, and they frowned.

"..."

A long period of silence.

"Here." I said, pulling a ball of ink from my inventory.

They arched a brow at it, the ink disappearing from it.

"You'll probably need this." They looked at the knife almost skeptically as I offered it to them, holding the blade carefully.

"..." After a moment of hesitation, they took the knife, weighing it in their hand and tossing it from hand to hand.

"I might be a little rusty..." They muttered more to themselves than to me.

I said nothing in response, placing my hands back in my pockets and slouching slightly.

"..."

Another silence.

"... So are either of us going to acknowledge what was going on back there or?"

"Tells me I've gotta keep a closer eye on you." I half joked.

"..." They looked at the knife in their hand.

"Apparently I've gotta keep a closer eye on me too..."

* * *

"O-oh no..." Papyrus quickly ran to what remained of Sans, kneeling down in front of it.

"Sans!" He cried out, tears forming in his eyes.

Character found it surprisingly easy to tune out the cries.

"T-this is... This is okay..!" Papyrus told himself, holding that sweatshirt close.

"H-human, I know... I know you only did this out of hurt. You would... You would never purposely hurt-"

Was he really still on about that crap? Heh... What an idiot.

Might as well give him one last push.

Character leaned over, scooping up a hand full of Sans' dust.

"Human, please put that down." Papyrus instructed passively.

Character pulled back one hand, throwing it into Papyrus' face, making his eyes widen in shock.

Papyrus seemed to twitch slightly as Character burst into hysterical laughter.

"Man, how dumb can you get?" Character asked as they laughed. "I didn't kill him out of hurt, I killed him because I was bored! Piece it together already you dunce!"

Papyrus' hands slowly clenched into fists, teeth beginning to grit as he slowly reached up, touching the dust thrown in his face.

"Ack!" Character's laughter was cut off as they were suddenly grabbed by the throat, being pulled up to eye level.

Papyrus grit his teeth, right eye burning orange.

 ** _Uh oh..._**

"You... How... How dare you?!" Papyrus pulled back one fist, roaring as he rammed it directly through Character's chest, blood flying through the air.

Character's eyes were wide, blood running down their chin as Papyrus' hand stuck out of their back, holding their heart in his hand.

He clenched his hand into a fist, their heart exploding into blood in it.

He threw them into the air, a bone club appearing in hand before he pulled it back, slamming it into Character's face and throwing them back through the air, sending them smashing through a pillar.

With a red flash, they were standing again.

"Now this is what I was hoping for." Character grinned, wiping blood from their chin.

"You..." Papyrus' hands clenched tightly, fists shaking.

 **"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!"**

* * *

 **Oh sh!t, Precious Cinnamon Roll is f#cking pissed.  
**

 **C'mon, you didn't really think I'd leave out Papyrus, did'ja? Heh...**

 **And Cter as an alcoholic also as well.  
**

 **Now, onto other matters.**

 **Spencer The Gamer actually made another Fanfiction called DoubleShift. As I'm sure you can guess from the name, it's like Doubletale but with StoryShift rules.**

 **I.E. Error is Cter, Gaster is possessed Frisk, Frisk is Toriel, and Cter is...**

 **Well, how could I spoil my favorite part?**

 **It's obviously not as super amazing fantastic ultra uber super duper good as this story *I say in an obviously joking overly arrogant voice*, but I really like it.**

 **Anyway, Spencer The Gamer is also planning on making an ask DoubleShift story, but he needs more people to ask questions. Go give it a read, I think you might like it.**

 **And if he does do an Ask DoubleShift story, it might help with that Q &A chapter I've been putting off for awhile now... **

**I promise I'll do that when this Character ark is over, K?**

 **Also, I've been thinking about calling this ark 'The Human Condition'.**

 **Welp, that's all for now!**

 **Please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**

 **XWolf26, out**


	27. Chapter 27: Timelines (Part 2)

**Thanks go to Andyfire123, Bennetthedrummer, KZReviewer, ProNoob, The Madmans Friend, madmalitiangamer, charisksinner, MachUPB, Kristen, Icebobbacle, cryptologicalMystic, TribalManBoss, Minami Kinoshita, Someguy, TitianWaffle, MitsuYuki-Sansby Fan, and LazySkeleton01.**

 **ProNoob asked how old everyone is, and I'd say all of the children are somewhere around fifteen. I know, a little older than they are in most series, huh?**

 **And it's okay Bennet, you are forgiven. At least by me.**

 **And damn Icebobbacle, you got the message damn near perfectly.**

 **And if by DoubleFell, TribalManBoss, you mean 'Cter kills everyone because he hates Underfell', then yeah.**

 **Minami I'm not gonna help you picture Cter gay. If you have him shipped with someone who's gender you don't know, you're gonna have to make that work. It's not my problem.**

 **And don't worry, I've still got a little more planned for this story after this, LazySkeleton01.**

 **Now then... (Sans voice) Are you ready?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale  
**

* * *

 _Backbone_ by _Sean Evans [Lone]_ was playing.

Character jumped back, Papyrus raising one arm as bone shot out from underneath them.

They brought up a wall of keys, a Gaster Blaster firing down at them and exploding through the key wall, sending them exploding back into the ground, flipping and skidding.

Papyrus appeared above them, smashing down onto their skull with his bone club and shattering the floor under them, blood flying through the air.

Papyrus jumped back as the red flash occurred once more, Character standing again.

Papyrus thrust one arm forward, bones appearing behind him and firing rapidly at Character, who slashed them away with their knife.

They shot forward at Papyrus, ink forming on their blade and making it longer as they stabbed at Papyrus, who side stepped it, shooting forward and ramming one knee into their chin, sending them back through the air.

Bones appeared above them, firing down and shooting through their chest, blood flying through the air.

Papyrus reached out, their soul becoming blue before he whipped them down into the earth.

The ground exploded into dust, and a red flash came from inside, followed by a red beam racing out at Papyrus.

Papyrus brought up one arm, a wall of bones shooting up and blocking the beam.

Papyrus' eyes narrowed, the wall falling as the beam stopped.

Character grinned as they walked from the dust, the Beat Blaster that had shot at Papyrus floating behind them.

Papyrus wasn't sure whether it was ink or demonic goop dripping from their eyes.

"Human." Papyrus said, teeth gritting through his permanent grin.

"You disgust me."

 **Chapter 27: Timelines (Part 2)**

 **Vs. Dead**

 _*You feel like you're going to have a **really** bad time. _

_*Papyrus no longer believes in you._

 _*You are staring into the void. It is staring back.  
_

 _*How pathetic, this form of you._

* * *

Ink whipped around Character, deflecting bone after bone.

Paper airplanes shot by, racing towards Papyrus, who drew the same bone blade Disbelief Papyrus used, slicing down the airplanes before they could reach him.

The two stood across from one another, Character grinning as they pointed their blade at Papyrus, who grit his teeth as he pointed his blade at them.

They shot off at Papyrus, who placed both hands around the hilt of his blade, shooting forward and slashing right through Character.

Their eyes widened as blood flew through the air, both halves of their body falling to the ground.

"Too slow, human." Papyrus glared over his shoulder at the red flash, watching them reform.

They said nothing, Beat Blasters appearing behind them and firing at Papyrus, who jumped back, Gaster Blasters appearing and firing orange beams back at the red ones, stopping them in their tracks.

Character spun down from above, slashing at Papyrus, who blocked with his sword, throwing them back through the air and watching them spin, land on their feet and shoot off at him again, pulling back one fist.

Papyrus moved his head to the side, dodging their punch and ramming his saber up through their abdomen, making them cough blood through the air.

He slashed back through the air, throwing them back through the air and off of his blade.

They hit the ground, bouncing and skidding.

They slowly sat up, coughing blood.

Their head was pushed back down into the dirt, Papyrus placing his foot on the back of their head.

"How could I have ever cared for anyone as wicked as you?" Papyrus said more to himself than them, pushing their face into the dirt further.

Papyrus suddenly jumped back, pens shooting from the ground at him.

"You're going to have to try a little harder, human." Papyrus said, holding his blade out to the side.

Character grit their teeth, pushing themselves to their feet as they wiped mud from their face, face contorted in rage.

They thrust one arm at Papyrus, ink shooting in a spear from it at him.

He side stepped it, reaching out and catching it, yanking them towards him!

He let go of the ink, pulling back one boney fist and ramming it into their face, a crack being heard from their neck as blood flew through the air.

They hit the ground, neck bent the wrong way as Papyrus jumped back, a red flash overtaking the light of the room for a moment.

Character pushed themselves up to their feet, grinning at Papyrus.

 ***Check**

 **Papyrus ATK: 8 DEF: 14**

 ***Hm... That's a little scary.**

 ***It seems that he's been the stronger of the two brothers all along.**

Papyrus moved his head to the side, knife shooting by the side of his face before Character pulled back their leg, slamming it into the side of his face.

They placed both feet on his chest, kicking off of him and flipping in air, stopping in mid air and holding their arms out to the side.

They threw their arms down, Beat Blasters appearing behind them and firing down at Papyrus, who brought up one hand, the top part of a Gaster Blaster appearing and blocking the blasts.

The skull disappeared, Character already kicking down at Papyrus, who blocked with both arms, gritting his teeth as they kicked off of him, back flipping and landing on their feet, skidding before shooting off at him again.

Papyrus deflected stab and slash again and again with his own blade, hitting their knife into the air before stabbing at their head.

They moved their head to the side, a slice being cut into their cheek before they shot forward, ramming one palm into Papyrus' chest, a red shock wave blowing dust away as Papyrus shot back, slamming into a wall of rubble.

Papyrus opened his eyes, seeing Character jump into the air and spin, catching their knife and shooting down at Papyrus, both hands on the knife blade as they stabbed down at him.

Papyrus blocked the knife with his blade, pushing it to the side. Character kept forward, slamming their forehead into Papyrus'.

They glared into one anothers eyes, Papyrus' right eye glowing orange as their eyes glowed red.

Papyrus slashed at them, and they jumped back, Papyrus carving a paper cut deep slash across their chest.

Character grinned, breathing heavily as blood dripped from their forehead, the slash across their cheek, and the slash across their chest.

Papyrus stood, glaring as he panted lightly, holding his blade out to the side.

Character threw one hand forward, ink shooting from the ground behind him at Papyrus and slashing rapidly, forcing Papyrus to jump back as he deflected slash after slash.

Character appeared above Papyrus, driving one spear down at him.

Papyrus' eyes widened in pain, the spear ramming directly through his right shoulder.

Papyrus reached up, grabbing them by the throat and crushing it in an instant, throwing their corpse aside as he landed on his back, skidding and grabbing the ink spear.

He tore it from his shoulder, throwing it aside.

Character rose once more in a red flash, and Papyrus' eyes narrowed in disgust as they sauntered closer, grinning as their clothes were coated in blood and dust.

Papyrus thrust one arm out at them, bones shooting out from the ground in a wave at them and forcing them to jump back, landing on a key in the air before the key shot down from below them at Papyrus, who slashed it in two.

It was followed by Character, who pulled back one fist, ramming it down into Papyrus' face, sending him exploding back into the ground.

They panted, grinning as they watched Papyrus step from the dust, spitting blood and a dislodged tooth to the side.

"Is that the best you can do, human?"

* * *

"Man, I wonder how those kids are doing right about now..." Future Cter muttered to himself just after another flash.

"Did you say something?" Future Chara asked as they walked back down the hall.

"Oh, I was just gonna ask if you killed Muffet. I mean, I'm older now, I think I've got a decent shot with her." Cter shrugged.

They looked irritated to say the least.

"Cter?"

"Yeah?"

"Eight legs."

"Six vaginas." Cter snapped and pointed at them.

"Eh-" They rose one finger to say something before stopping, mouth hanging open in surprise as they pinched the bridge of their nose.

"What?" Cter grinned, shrugging.

"That's way too many vaginas!" They snapped at Cter.

"Maybe for a roody-poo candy ass!" Cter said, holding one fist out in front of himself as a golden star appeared in his left eye.

"But for the Rock!" Cter pointed at himself. "It is not enough!"

"..." They buried their face in their hands.

"You know, you have said some ridiculous crap over the years, but that just... Wow."

"I know, right?" Cter winked one eye shut, grinning.

* * *

Chara grabbed their head, eyes narrowing.

"What is it?" I arched a brow at them as we walked.

"I don't know, I just... I feel a disturbance in the force." They said, eyes narrowing.

"Like somehow, somewhere, you're being a f#cking furry."

"..." I shot them a glare.

"Well this is a great moment of pointless comic relief here before whatever serious sh!t we're about to jump into." I said with sarcasm as they snickered at their little joke.

* * *

Character shot forward, bolting from side to side to dodge the waves of bones firing at them.

They jumped, spinning and slashing down at Papyrus, who's eyes widened as he attempted to jump back.

They grinned, blood flying through the air.

Papyrus fell back, landing on his bottom as his arm was cut off halfway through the bicep.

The other part of his arm, which had been cut clean off, hit the ground, turning to dust.

Papyrus grit his teeth, letting out a 'Nyeh!' as he thrust one arm forward, a Gaster Blaster firing down at Character and forcing them to jump back.

"Just give up." Character grinned, standing across the rubble from Papyrus.

"Never!" Papyrus snarled, standing and picking his blade back up, Gaster Blaster floating to his right to help guard that side, as the arm there had been... Removed.

"Don't you get it? Kill me all you want, I'll keep coming back until you fall. It's hopeless." Character shook their head. "You're just dragging this out."

"You can come back all you want." Papyrus said, eyes narrowing. "I'll kill you every time."

Character laughed lightly, shaking their head.

"Look at yourself, Papyrus. You're exhausted. We've been at this for an hour now." Character grinned. "Just give up and maybe I'll make this qui-"

Character's eyes widened, blood spewing through the air.

They fell to their knees, holding the wound in their chest and gritting their teeth, looking up at Papyrus.

"Kneel before the Great." Papyrus said, eyes narrowing as the Gaster Blaster behind him fired, obliterating Character.

Papyrus jumped back, a red flash blowing away the plum of dust.

With a roar, Character shot from the dust, holding their blade out to the side as ink formed along it, making it twice as long.

They rode towards Papyrus on a tidal wave of ink, face contorted in rage.

Papyrus simply reached out with his remaining hand, and their soul shifted to blue just before he whipped them down into the tidal wave of ink they rode on, making it all collapse within itself as Papyrus jumped, landing on a Gaster Blaster and floating above the wave of ink as it crashed down, staining the rubble of the Judgement Hall.

Character panted angrily as they pushed themselves up from the ink stained floor, glaring up at Papyrus on their hands and knees.

Papyrus just grinned, throwing his arm to the side and sending them exploding into a wall of rubble.

Papyrus pulled them back towards him, summoning his blade in hand once more and stabbing right through their abdomen, making them cough blood out into the air.

Papyrus kicked them off of his blade, watching them drop down into the ground, a small puff of dirt being kicked up as they landed with an 'Oof'.

They groaned before Papyrus jumped down, crashing down on them with both feet into their chest, the ground exploding out around them.

Papyrus lifted them by the collar of their shirt, throwing them into the air as bones shot from every angle, impaling them.

They hit the ground, laying limp for a moment before the red flash.

"I-... We will not lose to some fool!" Character grit their teeth, hands clenching into tight fists.

"Really? Because that seems to be the situation, human." Papyrus said, resting on his blade.

Their soul was glowing brighter and brighter, red fire burning from both eyes as red electricity began to course around them.

Papyrus took a skeptical step back, eyes widening slightly.

Character roared, a pillar of red energy exploding out from them and into the air, slamming into the ceiling and making the underground shake.

Their roar got louder and louder as cracks shot through the ground beneath them, ink whipping around behind them as cracks of red ran through their face from their eyes.

The ground behind them exploded as they shot forward, rocketing by Papyrus in a flash of red.

Papyrus' eyes widened, blood flying through the air. The music stopped.

Character skidded to a stop behind him, falling to their knees and placing a hand over their soul, panting for breath as the red faded from them.

Papyrus fell to his knees as well, placing a hand over the bleeding gash in his chest.

He looked at his blood soaked hand, tears forming in his eyes.

" _S-_._._._S_a_n_s_._._._ " Was all he managed to say, falling to dust, a blue sweatshirt, and an orange scarf.

Character pushed themselves to their feet, wiping sweat off of themselves and sighing.

"Finally..." They muttered, continuing forward into the next room.

They once again walked through the Throne Room, hands clenched into fists.

 _It's almost time._

 ** _Something tells me there's someone else standing in our way._**

 _... Oh, right. Can't believe I forgot about him.  
_

 ** _And then what? Destroy this place and move on to the next?_**

 _Yep.  
_

 ** _... You sure are taking this well._**

 _Why wouldn't I be?  
_

They walked out through the hole where the barrier used to be, stepping out into the light of day.

Their eyes narrowed.

"Hello again." Gaster said, wing dings appearing before him and spelling the words out.

Seven hands appeared behind him, each with a different soul color.

"It's been awhile, has it not?" Gaster said, looking over his shoulder at the sun, which set behind him.

"... Cter, do you remember what I told you at the end of the last RESET?" Gaster smiled sadly.

"I told you that I'd stumbled across the right human when I found you." Gaster said. Character gave no response.

"Well, I guess I had to be wrong about something at some point, right?" Gaster smirked lightly, arching a brow at Character.

 ** _That stung. Don't you have something to say back?_**

Character just grinned.

"Heheheh... You can't even hear me in there, can you?" Gaster smirked lightly, arching a brow.

"You're long gone." Gaster closed his eyes, smirk fading to a frown.

"You know Cter, watching you on your adventures, speaking to you, seeing you always come out on top, well... I actually sort of... Began to care for you. Almost like a... Son." Gaster hesitated.

"I never had a child of my own, after all." Gaster shrugged. "Someone as busy as I didn't have time for it. Granted, I did have two little experiments but... Well... They're gone now." Gaster's pupils disappeared, his frown deepening.

"You really made me root for you. A mistake on my part. One I intend on correcting." Gaster's hands clenched into fists, the line running down from his left eye lighting up in blue as the line running up from his right lit up in orange.

The holes in the hands floating behind him all glowed a different color for a different soul color.

"If you wanted a game, then fine. I think I know one that you'll like..." Gaster grinned, everything becoming black and white around them with a familiar 'Ch ch ch', Character's soul appearing on their chest.

" _ **You dirty hacker**_."

Character looked around, their eyes widening.

They stood in a giant bullet box.

"... Oh sh!t." Character said, eyes widening.

 ** _What? Wait... Isn't this the box Sans tried to trap me in at the end of his fight? And the one Flowey traps you in? Wait, does he intend on-... Are we floating?_**

 _Shiiiiii!t...  
_

Their soul shifted to blue, and they plummeted towards the bottom of the bullet box.

"Not anymore we're not!"

They landed on their feet, jumping immediately as bones shot out from under them.

"This is bad." Cter said, looking around rapidly at the sound of charging Gaster Blasters, their soul shifting back to red and allowing them to float once more.

They floated up quickly, beam shooting right under them before they moved to the side, beam firing right through where they just were and leaving a cross of beams in the bullet box.

"Dear god..."

 ** _What?! What is it?! What is this?!_**

"He knows the game mechanics!"

 ** _What?!_**

"Okay," They were suddenly in a much smaller box, soul shifting to green as they moved from side to side, blocking bones flying at them from North, East, South, and West.

"Remember when I told you this was a game?"

 ** _Yes but what does that-_**

"This is how the game fights work!" Cter said as they suddenly floated in the normal box, soul golden.

They shot bones as they fired down at them, dodging around orange and light blue bones firing at them from the sides.

 ** _What?! How does that even-... Cter._**

 _Run?  
_

 ** _RUN._**

Character flew in a circle as Gaster Blasters fired at them, forming one moving line that took up the entire bullet box.

The line eventually died down, and their soul shifted to blue, Gaster throwing his hand down and slamming them into the bottom of the box, a red outline appearing over them.

They jumped, getting just above the outline before bones appeared in it.

They were tossed to the side, slamming into the wall and taking damage before they pushed off of the wall, avoiding another wall of bones.

The box disappeared, and they once again appeared before Gaster, everything now in black and white as Gaster grinned down at them.

They'd appeared on their hands and knees, panting from exhaustion.

"Well, Cter, welcome to... What did you call it?" Gaster grinned. "Hm... I can't remember."

"It rhymed with Grape City, _did it not_?"

 _Megalo Strike Back_ by _Toby Fox_ began playing.

Character grit their teeth, shooting off at Gaster and swinging at him with their knife, only for him to jump back.

They reached out, Beat Blasters appearing behind them and firing at Gaster, who threw up one hand, a wall of bones appearing and blocking the blasts before he threw his hand down, and they were whipped down through the ground into another Bullet Box, though this one extended much further and was more of a vertical line than a box.

They reached out, seeing bones at the end of the box, which was rapidly approaching.

A Beat Blaster appeared outside the box, firing and obliterating the end of the box just before they reached it.

They fell out of the box, hitting the ground and bouncing once.

Character slowly pushed themselves up, groaning and rubbing their head.

They suddenly back flipped, the ground in front of them being obliterated by a Gaster Blaster.

Their soul shifted to blue as they jumped back through the air, and Gaster yanked them back towards him.

They shot through the air, arms flying behind them from the speed they flew at before Gaster brought up one arm, bones shooting from the ground in front of them and impaling them, sending blood flying forward at Gaster.

Gaster summoned the blade he used to fight Puppet Papyrus, slashing the blood at lightning speed and catching all of it on the blade before it could even reach him.

With a red flash, Character was standing again, glaring at Gaster as paper airplanes appeared behind them, firing at Gaster.

Gaster cut each airplane down, looking back to Character to see them thrust one palm forward, ink shooting out of their sleeve at him.

He quickly spun his blade, deflecting the ink all through the air around him.

"Huh?" He looked at the ink, which stopped in the air around him.

"... Hm." He smirked lightly, the ink forming points and stabbing at him.

Portals suddenly opened around him, the ink points stabbing right through them.

Portals opened around Character in the next instant, and their eyes widened as ink shot from the portals, impaling them.

They fell to their knees, blood running down their chin as their mouth hung open, before slowly curving into a grin, another red flash occurring.

They shot from the flash at Gaster, slashing at him with their blade, only for him to deflect it with his own, sending their arm back into the air before Gaster reached forward, grabbing Character by the collar and throwing them behind him into a portal, which dropped them back first back into the bullet box, flying downward once more.

They moved to the side, bones shooting out from one wall before they dodged to the other side, bones shooting from that wall.

They watched as a patch of light blue bones blocked their way, only one orange bone in the middle.

They positioned themselves to go through the orange bone so to avoid damage, but it switched at the last second, orange becoming blue and blue becoming orange.

They exploded through the now blue bone, flying out of the bottom of the box once again and into reality.

They landed on their hands and knees, panting and glaring up at Gaster, who stood tall, hands behind his back.

Gaster suddenly thrust one arm forward, and Character's soul shifted to blue just before they were sent rocketing back through the air, slamming into another patch of bones, blood flying through the air.

Just as the red flash hit, two hands with red in their palms appeared above Character, firing down waves of red and forcing them to jump back just before Gaster shot from a portal that suddenly appeared in front of them, slashing past them with his blade, blood flying through the air.

Two halves of Character hit the ground, blood soaking into the black and white grass.

It seemed reality had paused, and as Character reformed, they saw glitches appearing around them.

What a terrifying realization.

 _*Reality is tearing at its seams._

The music switched to _Dark, Darker, Yet Darker_ by _The Great Anansi_.

"Cter, you seem to have forgotten something rather important." Gaster stood with his back straight, hands behind his back as he closed his eyes.

"I brought you into this world..."

Gaster's eyes snapped open with the blue and orange glow described earlier, his grin reaching from ear to ear as the ground behind him turned to glitches.

 ** _"I CAN TAKE YOU OUT OF IT."_**

Character jumped back as Gaster thrust one hand forward, Gaster Blasters appearing and firing at them, obliterating the ground where they once stood to a glitching crater.

They found themselves in the bullet box once more, looking around in surprise.

 _Damn it! We can't even hit him!_

They switched to green, deflecting bone after bone before they switched back to blue, being whipped down towards the bottom of the box as bones shot out of it.

They noticed one orange bone, quickly aiming for that and shooting right through it with no problem, hitting the bottom, boneless part of the box.

"It seems that you're... BOXed in." Gaster grinned, a red hand appearing at the side of the box and firing, obliterating all inside.

Character fell from the box as it disappeared, hitting the ground and bouncing once.

Gaster waited for them to get to their hands and knees, soul switching back to red.

The orange hand appeared behind him, and they quickly jumped to the side as it fired an orange beam, destroying the ground where they once were.

They ran towards Gaster, running right through the orange beam fired at them just before a light blue hand appeared behind them.

They suddenly stopped, body glowing light blue.

 _What the- I can't move!_

A beam shot from the orange hand once more, firing directly through their chest, making their eyes widen as blood spewed from their mouth.

Their soul shifted to blue in an instant, and they were whipped to the side into a blast from a Gaster Blaster.

Pens fired from the dust, and Gaster jumped back, a green hand appearing before him and forming a green wall, blocking the pens.

Character suddenly appeared in front of Gaster, pulling back one fist and punching right through the wall of Green, Gaster's eyes widening in surprise.

They grabbed Gaster by the collar of his shirt, pulling back their head and slamming it into his, red fire burning from their eyes as orange and blue burned in his.

A shock wave blew dust away from them as their foreheads collided, blood running down Character's as cracks formed in Gaster's.

They two kicked away from one another, landing and skidding slightly.

Character thrust one hand forward, pens firing at Gaster, who deflected each one with his blade.

Character shot forward at Gaster, jumping and pulling back one leg, kicking at his head, only for him to duck under it.

They spun in air, kicking down at his chest, only for him to catch them by the foot and spin, whipping them back into a patch of bones.

In a red flash they were stumbling forward, hunched slightly as their hands hung forward.

"Looking a little rough there." Gaster smirked lightly before they looked up, grinning.

Gaster flinched slightly, seeing the black liquid running down their face.

His teeth grit, the orange hand and the red hand appearing behind him, firing beams down at Character as they shot off at Gaster.

They jumped from side to side, avoiding beam after beam before jumping, pulling back their knife and flipping it around, blade facing down at Gaster as they placed one hand on the bottom of the handle to stab it down harder.

A green wall appeared between them and Gaster, but a red fire engulfed the blade of the knife, and they stabbed right through the wall, Gaster's eyes widening as his ears were filled with their manic laughter.

 **9999999999**

 **9999999999**

 **9999999999**

 **9999999999**

 **9999999999**

They landed behind Gaster, holding their blood soaked blade out to the side. The music stopped.

Gaster fell to his knees, holding his new wound as blood ran down his chin, seeping through his fingers.

"Heheheh..." Gaster grinned lightly, looking down. "Hahahah..."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Character's eyes narrowed as they looked over their shoulder, gritting their teeth in anger.

"What are you laughing at?!" They snapped at Gaster as they stood.

Gaster just shook his head as he laughed.

"Dark, darker, yet darker." Gaster said, and Character's eyes narrowed.

"Why don't you look around yourself?" Gaster looked over his shoulder at them, still grinning as dust flaked off of him.

Character's eyes widened as they looked around.

Everything still in black and white, cracking and flaking away, glitching out of existence.

"If that fight had gone on for a little longer, I would have been able to send you to the void. Too bad..." Gaster's eyes closed for a moment.

"But there's no going back now. You can't turn back... There's no RESETing this. No loading a save." Gaster stood, walking past Character.

"And what about that is so funny?!" Character demanded to know.

"Another Gaster told me something before I started this fight." Gaster said, looking up at the black sky.

"I was merely... Setting the stage for your demise... Heheheh..." Gaster grinned lightly as he stumbled away.

"So long, child of man." Gaster walked back into the darkness of the Underground.

"Hey, wait! What the hell are you talking about?!" Character ran after him.

Character ran down, jumping from the broken barrier area onto the door into the Throne Room, which, strangely enough, was colored.

They stomped past the throne in the center of the room, paying it no mind as they went to follow Gaster to wherever he'd went to.

"Not so fast there, my buddy friend guy pal amigo hombre buddy chum pal."

Character stopped mid step, eyes widening.

They looked slowly over their shoulder, seeing Chara and I sitting in the throne, which was big enough for both of us to sit in.

"Now I hate to be the one to tell ya this but if take one more diddly dark step right there I might have to diddly darn **snap your neck** and wowza wouldn't that be a crummy juncture?"

"So my friendo habanero compodre brother sister hombre amigo palarooni brotato chip-"

"Are you done?!" Chara snapped, making me flinch.

"Every party needs a pooper that's why they invited you." I began to sing.

"Cter-"

"Party poopeeeeer." I moved my head from side to side. "Party poopeeeeer."

"Cter the enemy is RIGHT THERE! Is this REALLY the appropriate time to be screwing around?!" They gestured to Character, who just stood, baffled.

"Looks like it to me." I said, holding up a watch that had all of the time and minutes replaced with the words 'Screw around'.

"... How did you even... When did you even..? You know what, I don't care." They waved a hand dismissively, pinching the bridge of their nose.

"I am not a damn joke!"

We both looked ahead, eyes widening before we back flipped off of the throne, which was obliterated by a Beat Blaster.

"Whoa there friend, I think you might need to calm down." I said, holding up both hands defensively.

My eyes widened as they appeared in front of me, pulling back their knife as red glowed in their eyes.

"We aren't friends." Character said before swinging.

I ducked under the blade, jumping forward under their arm and spinning around, throwing one hand into the air.

Pens came out from under them, impaling them.

"Man, you're a lot angrier than I thought you'd be. I figured there'd be a little more... Me in there. Maybe you'd even help me mess with stabby over there." I said, pointing back to Chara with my thumb.

"Oh good I'm glad that nickname is catching on." They said sarcastically.

"There is more you in here." Character said after a red flash, standing slowly. "The real you."

My eyes narrowed, smirk fading to a frown.

"That so?" I arched a brow at them, hands in my pockets.

"No more lies for me, no more doing silly things like... For example..." they waved one hand in the air. "Using comedy as a defense mechanism?"

"Ooh, look at you, so perceptive." I rolled my eyes. "So you're a murderer _and_ a psychologist?"

"Oh, that stung. Almost like how it stings knowing you _let_ Granny die."

My eyes widened, pupils shrinking.

"If you'd just shown up early like you said you would. Like she _needed_ you to." Character grinned, shaking their head.

"Uh... What are they talking about?" Chara asked, arching a brow at me.

"But you just had to take the long road there because you 'had a long day'." Character shook their head, laughing lightly.

"You know who probably had a worse day?" They grinned at me, my teeth gritting.

"Shut up..."

"Granny, when her head got chopped off!"

They jumped back, ground exploding out from under them in pens before they looked up, eyes widening as I roared, shooting down from above.

"I said..!"

I slammed one fist into their face, sending them crashing into the ground with me on top of them.

"Shut. Up." I said, holding down their knife hand and glaring down into their burning red eyes, my left eye burning red.

"You're getting a little defensive." They grinned from ear to ear. "It couldn't be that you don't want to hear the truth, could it?"

"I don't wanna hear you ramble on about pointless bullsh!t!" I said, pulling back one fist.

An ink whip wrapped around my wrist, and I looked to it in confusion before I was whipped back through the air.

I spun in air, landing on my feet and skidding back.

"You always dismiss it like that." Character shook their had as they sat up. "'It's in the past.' 'It doesn't matter.' 'I don't care.' 'I'm fine.'"

"When do the lies stop, Cter?" They grinned as they stood, tilting their head to the side.

"The truth is-"

"Oh here comes the truth, straight from nutcase H.Q."

"The truth is-"

"Get ready for the truth everybody, here it comes."

"The truth is-!"

"Everybody listen up, pathetic traitor's about to tell the truth."

"THE TRUTH IS!" They snapped. "You're mad! You're livid! Mad at everything and everyone!"

"How could everyone just think you're okay? How could they actually believe that you're able to just forget about your old life? How could, after everything, no one even bother to ask: 'Cter, are you okay?' after _everything_ you've done for them?!"

Chara watched with wide eyes.

"How could they be so damn _ungrateful_?!"

"Anytime anyone even asked, you'd just give them an 'I'm fine' and they'd look no deeper." Character shook their head.

"The only time you were actually _honest_ is when you were killing them over and over again!" Character pointed to Chara.

"And even then, you still told lie after lie!"

"You kept saying 'It's different here.' and 'The monsters are just so much better than the people from my world.' But who was that lie really for? You or them?"

"..."

"I know this because while you've been having dreams about us killing everyone, we've been having _nightmares_ about living _your_ life!"

"You sit there and you fake a smile and you keep hurting, and me? Why, I've never felt better!"

 _... Jesus Christ..._ Both Chara's thought at the same time.

"..." I stood there, frowning as my hair covered my eyes.

"Uh... Cter..? Aren't you gonna... Give some quick and uh... Witty response to that..?" Chara asked, arching a brow at me.

My frown slowly curved up into a grin.

"Pfft..."

"Bwuhahahahaha!" I burst into laughter, throwing my head back and making everyone take a step back, their eyes widening.

"Oh wow, you really think you've got me figured out, don't you?" I laughed, shaking my head.

"Oh I'm so dark and edgy because I'm sad about stuff that doesn't matter and I don't tell anyone!" I said in a mocking tone.

"Truth is, nobody gives a sh!t!" I said, my laughter quickly stopping.

"The world doesn't care, so why should I? Why should I care if it's my fault that Granny's dead or that I didn't stop that kid's parents or that I just _left_ my friends and family? No one else does, it's not my place to!"

"Truth is, I could blow up an entire continent, and eventually people would stop giving a sh!t. Welcome to the world, puss cake. No one forgives, everyone forgets."

I placed my hands in my pockets, smirking lightly.

"I don't care how I feel, why should I? You know that thing I've said a few times. 'It doesn't matter what I think. I have to, so I will.'"

"I don't expect them to even like me after I help them. It's not a duty of theirs, doesn't matter if I want them to. The world doesn't revolve around me, I revolve around the world."

"But you _want_ the world to revolve around you."

"It doesn't matter what I want!" I snapped in response.

"One day I'm going to disappear, but the world will still be there. It doesn't matter how I feel, one day I won't feel anything."

"And that's all you want, isn't it?" Character grinned.

"You want that little voice in your head to shut up. You want to forget that you failed time and time again by replacing it with memory of success. You don't want to remember Granny, or the kid, or your friends or your family or your old world or anything!"

"You just want it to stop! You just want to cry out and make the world stop moving! If you just controlled everything, you could stop it all! Or you could make it worse! You could do anything you ever wanted, but instead you're there, tying yourself to useless monsters, useless people. And for _what_? Just so you can die one day surrounded by people who never did a thing for you?!"

"You understand, you know how the world works! You have a perfect understanding of the Human Condition, you know how your friends work, you know how society works but there are three things that for the life of you you cannot understand."

"You," They pointed at me. "Them," They pointed at Chara. "And _why_?"

"Why doesn't everyone see it like you do? Why can't we all just be smart? If we all were, we could fix _everything_! And that's all you've ever wanted, isn't it? You've just wanted to see everyone be okay. See everyone smile, because maybe, just maybe, then you'll be able to do the same. I mean, everything else has failed, so why not try making everyone else happy?"

"That little red soul covers a void in your chest." Character said, shaking their head.

"You look at people like Papyrus and Monster Kid and it makes you _LIVID_. How can they stand there and be _so damn happy_ when they understand so little?" Character frowned.

"You want them to hurt like you. You want to be happy like them. You don't want anyone to know you feel this way."

"And you know it's because they never _learned_ the world like _you did_." They grinned. "It's because they know nothing, and you know everything. And knowing everything hurts so damn bad."

"Ignorance is bliss, you understand that better than anyone. You've watched the world for what feels like an eternity, and you haven't believed in it for what might as well have been an eternity."

"There's no God, there's no hope, there's _NO_ _DAMN POINT TO ANYTHING_."

"Like you said, you could obliterate an entire continent, and everyone would stop caring. Because just like you've always known, the world hates, it does not love."

"The world hates. It hates you, it hates your friends, it hates all of the pathetic creatures that crawl around on it."

"So how can people still stand there and say everything's fine? Hell, how can _you_ still stand there and say _everything's fine_?"

"You've always known the world hated you. But for some reason, you thought that helping it would be some kind of way to mend your damaged relationship."

"Heheheh... Idiot. The only way that will make you feel good is to let it out, finally get your revenge on this wicked world."

"Everything you've ever said is a lie. You lie to Frisk and say you're okay. You lie to Monster Kid and say you're happy. You lie to them," They gestured to Chara. "And you tell them they're your friend, that you don't still hate them and that you aren't _waiting_ for them to slip up so you can obliterate them again and again just for the fun of it! Because when you make someone else hurt, just for a moment, you feel so damn happy."

"You just want it to stop. You just want to be happy."

"You work so hard for no pay, and you still hear crap from garbage like Linda. Papyrus still _dares_ call himself great, Sans still wears that stupid grin, Toriel still has the audacity to call you her child when she doesn't even know your real name, Undyne still calls you punk even after all you've done for her."

"You just want it to end, but that DETERMINATION won't let you quit. You died once when it shouldn't have been able to bring you back, and it still did. This. Is. Hell."

"..."

Chara shot a surprised glance between the two of us as I stood calm.

"... Well, you're certainly just spewing random crap now, aren't ya?" I said, arching a brow at them.

"So you'll never take off that mask, huh?" Character smirked.

"Heheheh..."

My eyes snapped open wide, red fire burning from my left.

 **"Not on our life."  
**

* * *

 **Well Cter is literally battling himself.  
**

 **A version of Cter that has let it all out and a version that's bottling it up.**

 **And you know what's scary?**

 **You're rooting for the one doing the unhealthy thing.  
**

 **Buhjeezus, this chapter went from Future Cter talking about multiple vaginas to Character killing Papyrus and Gaster and yelling at Cter.**

 **Quite the ride.**

 **Please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**

 **XWolf26, out**


	28. Chapter 28: Lies

**Thanks go to devo342, KajiMei, ReapWhatYouSow, TribalManBoss, madmalitiangamer, Bennetthedrummer, KZReviewer, 19jg01, TitianWaffle, I guest as much, MitsuYuki-Sansby Fan, Minami Kinoshitaa, Someguy, MachUPB, The Madmans Chainsaw Friend, Lazy Skeleton, Minami Kinoshita, Speedy, Roofscat, FlamingPhoenixG, and StephanoTheHunterOfJellyDemon.**

 **And Roofscat, it's uh... Cool if you ship that but... I don't. And it's a little too late in the story for me to start that ship, trust me.**

 **And you don't want writing lessons from me, trust me, I'm an awful teacher.  
**

 **And maybe try using a different program TribalManBoss?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale  
**

* * *

Future Cter seemed to be thinking as F Chara's foot steps echoed back down the hallway.

"Cter, you've barely been paying attention lately. It almost makes me feel unwanted." The faked a frown, and Cter's eyes narrowed for a moment.

"You're not." He said coldly.

"Ouch." They grinned.

"... Do you remember when we dealt with that whole... Character mess?" Cter arched a brow at them.

"Are you seriously still worried about those kids? They'll be fine. We were fine, after all." F Chara rolled their eyes.

"Well we got there just before Gaster was killed, and he helped us fight Character."

"Yes, how very expositional."

"Well aren't you just a bundle of sarcasm?" Cter muttered, eyes narrowing for a moment before he continued.

"Anyway, I'm pretty sure my keeping them here for as long as I did caused Gaster's death in that timeline."

"Oh, so you feel bad, huh? But you can kill me so many times and still just drink from that flask like it never happened." Another fake frown. "Why, I'm a little hurt."

"That's because I don't give a sh!t about you." Cter screwed the cap off of his flask, drinking from it.

"You wouldn't have that flask if that was true." They grinned. Cter's grip tightened slightly on his flask.

"... Can I just speak without interruption please?" Cter asked after a long drink from that flask, screwing the cap back on and putting it away.

"Since you asked so nicely."

"Anyway, if they don't kill Character, I'm pretty sure our timeline is the next closest. And you and I both know dealing with that kid'll be a pain."

"I don't think you're worried about that at all." They smirked.

"I mean, you and know this timeline's basically dead anyway, right?" They grinned, right eye burning red.

"I think you're worried about those kids."

"Oh really? Is that your professional opinion?"

"Now who's being sarcastic?"

"You know, you didn't have to kill everyone just to have an argument with me." Cter frowned, eyes narrowing.

"Well sure I didn't. But it takes down a lot of the 'Ooh, maybe I shouldn't say that' s from an argument."

"So what do you intend to do then? I mean, I'm sure as hell not gonna help you after how rude you've been."

"I don't want or need your help." Cter's eyes narrowed.

 _But those kids... Ugh... What a mess._

"Gimme a minute." Cter pulled out his phone, typing something in. Perhaps texting someone?

"You don't have a minute!"

Cter grinned lightly as their knife hand was caught in ink, being pulled back just before it reached him.

"Oh, really?" He sipped from his flask, still grinning.

He clicked send, putting the phone away.

"You know, in the end of the day, you're still just the same kid I bumped into when I first fell down that hole." Cter said, putting his flask away as shadows covered his right eye, his left burning red.

"Whoa, that's perceptive." They said sarcastically.

"Still super yandere."

They growled in irritation, Cter chuckled.

* * *

I jumped back, pens firing from the ground under me as Character jumped up, slashing at me with that knife only for Chara to jump down, deflecting it with their own.

We landed, skidding away from one another.

I thrust one arm forward, keys appearing behind us and firing off at Character.

They deflected key after key, cutting them in half with an ink coated blade.

Their eyes widened as they cut down a key, Chara directly behind it, stabbing at them.

Character deflected their knife back, Chara's eyes widening as they were left open for a moment.

Character kicked them square in the chest, sending them rocketing back at me.

An ink hand shot up, catching them and sliding back for a moment.

"Damn, that must've been a hard kick." I said as the ink hand set them down. They coughed up a hand full of blood in response.

"Yep... Certainly was..." They said, eyes clenched shut tight.

"You alright?"

"I'm dying."

"And it's not my fault this time!"

They glared up at me.

"That's rare." I shrugged.

"Can we just... Go back to the thirty seconds that you were serious in..?" They asked, wiping blood from their chin as they stood once again, eating an item.

"Nope. This is the Cter you've got now. Deal with it."

We both suddenly jumped back, the ground where we once were exploding up in a beam from a Beat Blaster.

"Pay attention." Character grinned, standing slouched slightly, hands in their pockets.

Standing just like me.

That bothered me.

I stomped, pens shooting out in a wave from me to them, making them jump back and throw one hand down, Beat Blasters firing down at me.

I pulled one hand from my pocket, throwing it up and blocking the wave of blasts with a wall of keys.

Character watched as the wall disappeared, seeing me shoot up past it on an eraser.

I grabbed them by the throat, crashing through the roof and out into the black abyss that had become the outside, things like patches of grass, doors, tables, chairs, and pieces of ground floating around the blackness.

We kicked off of each other, back flipping and landing the exact same way, skidding slightly.

They jumped over the hole to get to me, but as they did, a green flash shot up, slashing right through them.

They hit the ground with a gaping wound in their abdomen, Chara flipping and landing behind them.

"Forgetting someone?" They asked as the red flash occurred, Character standing once more.

Character grinned, eyes burning red for a moment as pens shot out across the roof at both of us, making as both jump off in opposite directions.

I landed on a floating chair as Chara landed on a chunk of floating ground.

Character shot off at Chara, slamming elbow first into them and sending them exploding down through the ground they stood on, sending them plummeting down towards the void below.

Character reached out, ink shooting from their sleeve and grabbing Chara by the ankle, retracting and pulling them right back up as Character pulled back their knife.

Chara blocked the stab with their own knife, glaring at Character for a moment before kicking off of them, spinning and landing on a floating door.

Character shot off at them once again before I spun down from above, slamming both feet into the back of Character's neck and sending them plummeting down into the void below.

"Gotcha bitch!" I said, floating in the blank space.

I heard a roar getting progressively louder, and my eyes widened at the red flash rocketing up at me.

I was tackled to the side, landing back on the roof of the Throne Room as Character shot right up into the void above.

"You know," Chara dusted themselves off after standing. "Maybe we should have practiced a little instead of playing basketball."

"Pishaw." I waved a hand dismissively before jumping back, an ink hand firing right through the ground where I once stood.

I glared up at Character, paper airplanes forming and firing up at them as they kicked off of a floating rock back down at us.

Ink came from both their sleeves, and they sliced each paper airplane in half as they continued down at us.

They looked to the side, eyes widening at the charging Beat Blaster that had just... Appeared there.

It fired, obliterating them before they reached us.

We jumped back, watching Character hit the ground after a red flash, bouncing once.

"And with the grace of a three legged hippo, they're back." I said, smirking lightly.

"Oh, that's cleaver. Did ya think that one up while dealing soul shattering depression?"

"You sassy bitch." I said, eyes narrowing.

"Don't you quote TFS at me!" Character shot forward, kicking at me only for me to jump back.

"I do what I want!" I said, thrusting one hand forward and sending ink shooting from my sleeve at them.

They brought up a wall of keys to block, but the ink broke into multiple points, shooting around the wall and stabbing down at Character.

Blood shot up from behind the wall, followed by a red flash.

I watched skeptically, just before the keys fired off at me.

Pens shot at the keys, impaling them and stopping most of them before reaching me.

One had gotten too close before Chara came down, slicing it in half.

"You know, a lot of your attacks are incredibly fragile." They said as we watched Character step from the shadows.

"Yeah, I mean, I weaponize plastic and paper and ink. Meanwhile there are people summoning actual spears and whatnot."

"Dear god, you two are just riddled with ADHD, aren't you?" Character asked as they threw one hand forward, Beat Blasters appearing behind them and firing at us.

"No." I said as we jumped back from the blasts.

"We just know that us not paying attention pisses you off." Chara said as we landed on a large chunk of ground, seeming to be from the Judgement Hall.

"He's really rubbed off on you, huh?" Character said, tilting their head to the side and frowning.

"..." Chara's eyes widened in realization.

"Welcome to the dark side." I grinned from ear to ear.

"Shut it!" They snapped at me.

In an instant, we were both slamming down through the ground we stood on, Character jumping forward and grabbing both of us by the face, slamming us down through the ground.

"You two really need to pay attention." Character grinned as they slammed us back into the ground just outside the Throne Room.

We both kicked them off simultaneously, throwing them back into the void.

I back flipped into the room behind us, ink shooting from my sleeve and dragging Chara with me as a Beat Blaster obliterated the ground we laid on a moment ago.

"How'd you know that attack was coming?" Chara asked as they sat up.

"I know my 'Let's just get to point' strategy pretty well." I said, standing with my hands in my pockets, frowning as Character stepped in through the door, grinning at us.

"And I suppose it's time I start using it." I said, Beat Blasters appearing behind us with a snap.

Character shot off at us, pens shooting out from under them and forcing them to jump into the air, front flipping and pulling their knife back.

Chara jumped up, deflecting their slash at me and pushing them back through the air.

A Beat Blaster appeared at Character's side, firing and throwing them into the wall, which cracked.

Character's eyes opened slowly before widening, seeing Chara shooting off at them knife first.

They stabbed directly into Character's chest with enough force to break them the rest of the way through the wall.

Chara jumped back away from the red flash before Character shot through, slamming knee first into their abdomen and sending them rocketing across the room into the opposite wall.

They looked to me, and I thrust one arm forward, pens appearing behind me and firing at them.

They shot forward at me, jumping left and right around pens being fired at them.

They jumped, spinning and slashing at me, only for me to jump back and evade.

They landed on one hand, front flipping at me and putting both hands on the handle of their knife, slashing down at me once again.

I jumped to the side, hands in my pockets as I kicked at their abdomen.

My eyes widened, feeling them catch me by the ankle.

They grinned up at me.

"Uh... Please don't break my leg."

"No."

 **SNAP.**

I roared in pain, falling to the ground and holding my crushed ankle.

Character pulled up one foot, slamming it down onto my chest and sending me exploding down through the floor.

Character spun around, deflecting Chara's knife with their own before shooting forward, ramming one palm into their abdomen and making them hunch over in pain, coughing blood as a red shock wave erupted from the hit, sending Chara exploding back through the wall and into the void surrounding the room.

"Heheheh... This is too easy." Character grinned, bending their knees and preparing to shoot forward and continue their assault.

I shot from the hole I was kicked into, pulling back an ink spear, ankle healed by some healing item.

Character's eyes widened as they looked over their shoulder.

I stabbed my spear directly through the space between their eyes, blood flying out from the back of their head as I pushed the spear through, teeth gritting.

The red flash threw me back, and I skidded on my feet, eyes narrowing as they shot from the red light.

I dodged, moving my head to the side and letting their knife soar over my shoulder before shooting forward, grabbing them by the throat and pulling them up into the air, choke-slamming them down into the ground and breaking them through it, sending them flying down into the abyss.

They shot up a moment later, catching me by surprise and upper cutting me through the hole made earlier in the ceiling.

They shot up after me, slamming their knee into my abdomen and forcing me to hunch over, coughing blood into the air before they slammed their elbow down into the back of my head, sending me slamming back into the roof, tiles shattering.

They shot down at me knife first.

Chara shot in from the side, slamming both feet into the side of Character's face, everything moving in slow motion as Character glared up at them, and they grinned back.

Character was launched off to the side as everything moved back in normal speed, flying off into the void once again.

"So this isn't going well." Chara said as they helped me up after back flipping and landing on their feet.

"Yep... Pretty sh!tty..." I said, leaning over slightly in pain.

I looked up, seeing pens shooting from the ground in front of us.

Groaning, I placed one hand down on the ground, a giant key appearing below our feet and blocking the pens with a crash, shaking the roof we stood on.

Character frowned, landing on the other side of the roof.

I fell to one knee, beads of sweat running down my face.

"Cter really not the time for a breather." Chara said, shaking my lightly as Character walked closer.

"You're gonna need these." I said, holding up a pair of sunglasses.

"Uh... What?" They looked at it with confusion before I shoved them back, and their eyes widened, seeing Character shoot forward, stabbing right through me!

Blood flew through the air, and Character grinned, blood splattering across their face.

Their tongue reached out, touching the blood on their face.

Their face scrunched up from the taste.

It tasted like... Ink?

I grinned down at them, falling to ink, leaving nothing but a sweatshirt hooked on the knife.

"Where did he-" Character was cut off as I shot up under them, sweatshirt-less as I caught them in a full nelson!

"Hey- let me go!" Character demanded, flailing angrily.

"Not happening." I held my hands together just above their neck, and ink wrapped around my hands to keep them together there.

Pens shot out behind me, and I spun around, blocking the pens with their body.

"Heheheh... Havin' trouble there, buddy friend guy pal?" I grinned, red burning in my left eye, coming out from the sunglasses I wore.

"Hey, they're open." I looked over their shoulder at Chara after the red flash, sunglasses protecting my eyes.

They nodded, realizing what I had planned.

They put the sun glasses on before shooting forward, slashing Character again and again. Red flash after red flash.

They flailed wildly, and keys were constantly appearing around us to block from magic attacks.

"Just give up, ya nutcase!" I said, teeth gritting as beads of sweat ran down my forehead, struggling to hold them in place.

They roared, red energy suddenly exploding out around us as red fire burned from both of their eyes.

"Oh shi-"

I was cut off, blood spewing from my mouth as my eyes widened in pain.

A spike of red energy fired from their back, shooting through my abdomen and out my back.

"Cter!" Chara said in shock as I fell back, letting go of Character, who shot forward, slamming one fist into their face and sending them exploding back across the area.

They flipped and skidded through the floor, bursting out through the wall and into the void, smashing through a window from the judgement hall and slamming into a chunk of ground, getting stuck in it. They laid limp, head falling forward.

I stared at the ceiling, vision fading in and out as blood seeped from my mouth, running down my chin. My shades had fallen off.

The red had faded from my left eye, green replacing it as my eyes tried to close.

But... I wasn't gonna let that happen.

I reached with one shaky hand into my inventory, my body screaming at me to stop. Screaming at me to give up.

Not my thing.

I slowly pulled out a spider donut Muffet had given me for free last time I was there. Guess saving everyone got me a discount there or... Something.

Not that it mattered now.

I slowly forced my item up to my mouth, forcing my blood soaked teeth apart as every fiber of my being begged me to just die.

I'm not one to give in.

I bit into the donut, forcing my jaws together again and again as the pool of blood below me got wider and wider.

Character walked towards the door, a Beat Blaster appearing above Chara as they still lay motionless.

Their eyes widened, an ink hand shooting through their chest, holding their heart out in front of them.

"Friendo pally chum... I expected you to remember something pretty important about your former self."

They looked over their shoulder slowly, eyes wide as blood ran down their chin.

"If you're going to hit me..." I stood slowly, reaching out as ink was shooting from my arm, wrapped around it.

 ** _"_Y_O_U_B_E_T_T_E_R_B_E_D_A_M_N_S_U_R_E_Y_O_U_K_I_L_L_M_E_!_"_**

I crushed their heart in my hand, sending blood exploding out across the flowers we stood on.

They fell to their knees before the flash of red, and before they could get up, my leg slammed directly into the side of their head, sending them exploding out through the wall.

Before they could go too far, an ink whip wrapped around their feet, violently pulling them back to me.

I leaned forward, slamming one fist into their abdomen and sending them crashing into the floor.

I glared down into their eyes with my own, left burning red as I found only green in theirs.

I jumped up into the air, Beat Blasters appearing around them and firing, obliterating them in an instant.

I landed, leaning down and calmly picking up my sweat shirt, dusting it off as ink seemed to sew together the cut in it.

"So," I put the sweat shirt back on, placing my hands in my pockets and grinning over at them, right eye shut as fire burned from my left.

"Ready for round two?"

* * *

Chara's eyes slowly opened, and they groaned as they looked up.

"Am I dead yet..?" They asked themselves, before their eyes widened, seeing Cter jumping and dodging around attack after attack, hands in his pockets as if it was easy.

"Well he certainly got the lead out..." They muttered, groaning as they forced themselves up, looking around before spotting their knife, grabbing it from the floating blue sweat shirt.

"Uh... Sorry." They said, recognizing who the sweatshirt must've belonged to.

* * *

"Lookin' a little mad there." I stepped to the side, pen firing through the ground where I once was, Character landing next to it and jumping up, spinning and kicking at me, only for me to duck under it.

They landed as I popped up behind them, spinning around to face me and snarling before ink shot out from under them, impaling them.

"When did you... Get so fast..?" They asked as their soul cracked.

"When I decided to activate Try Hard Mode." I shrugged before jumping back from the red flash.

They shot off at me as I was still in mid air, and I reached out, placing one hand on their shoulder, front flipping over them, ink shooting from my back and impaling them.

"Come on, I don't have all day." I tapped my foot impatiently, waiting for them to reform.

They shot out at me from the red flash, red fire burning from both eyes as they roared, slamming fist first into the X I made with my arms to block.

Red cracks spread through their face from their eyes, and they snarled, pulling back their leg and kicking into the x as well, making me wince as I slid back.

They jumped back, a Beat Blaster appearing in front of me.

My eyes widened in surprise, and I jumped back, thrusting both hands forward, ink shooting from my sleeves and forming a wall in front of me, weakening the blast before it shot through, engulfing me.

I hit the ground, skidding across it on my back.

I groaned as I laid there, eyes clenched shut tight.

"What the hell is this guy made of..?" I muttered to myself, sitting up and rubbing my head as Character stomped through the smoke, hands clenched into tight fists.

"Angst mostly." Chara said, suddenly standing behind me.

"Thanks for helping a minute ago." I said sarcastically, glaring up at them.

"Thanks for taking so long to 'activate Try Hard Mode'." They responded with just as much sarcasm, helping me up once again.

"So... You got some kinda plan? 'Cause I'm fresh out of ideas." I said, arching a brow at them.

"Hit... Harder..?" They shrugged.

"Fool proof." I said sarcastically, giving them a thumbs up as we both looked back to Character.

* * *

Future Cter looked at his phone, nodding once and smirking lightly.

"Alright, cool." He said aloud as he typed it in.

"That's a strange way of greeting me." F Chara said as they walked back down the hall.

"Wasn't talkin' to you." Cter said, putting his phone away.

"Then who were you talking to?" Chara's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, don't worry." Cter winked his right eye shut. "Just told someone to shut off that stove I left on."

"Now I just need to book a therapy session for this whole 'Compulsive liar' thing I got going on." Cter joked, indicating he was lying when he answered F Chara's question.

"Well, if I was your therapist, I'd recommend a dirt nap." F Chara grinned.

"I knew you were gonna say something about a dirt nap!" Cter said, pointing at them.

"Congratulations if you remembered what I'm talking about." He muttered to the reader.

He then jumped back, avoiding a knife slash.

* * *

I jumped back, avoiding a knife slash in the same way my future self had a moment ago, Character slashing at me again and making me jump back away from them.

They stomped, pens shooting out from behind them and making Chara stop their run at them, jumping back.

Chara deflected a knife slash with their own, Character jumping at them.

The two jumped away from one another, staring each other down for a moment before Character jumped back, Beat Blaster destroying the ground where they once stood.

They jumped back onto an ink slick, slipping and landing hard.

Chara jumped into the air, flipping in air and slamming down with both feet onto Character's chest, sending them exploding through the floor.

Pens appeared all around them as they fell, firing and impaling them from all angles.

"Are they dead yet?" I said, panting from exhaustion.

"I'll give you one guess." Chara said at the sound of a roar, a red flash lighting up the room from the hole in the floor.

We both jumped back as Character shot from the floor, extending an open palm to both of us and sending ink shooting in spikes at both of us.

I reached out, taking control of the ink and spinning, sending it shooting back at Character as Chara deflected the ink shot at them.

Character moved their head to the side, the redirected ink spike firing over their shoulder and stabbing into the wall behind them.

They ducked, Chara kicking right over their head and spinning in air, kicking down at the back of their head.

An ink whip wrapped around their ankle before the kick landed, Character whipping them right at me as I ran forward.

I jumped over them with ease, an ink hand coming up behind me and catching them as I pulled back an ink spear.

I jumped over the blast from a Beat Blaster, ramming my spear down into the top of it and sending sparks flying through the air as I dropped down from it, landing behind Character.

I spun around, attempting to hit Character upside the head with my forearm, only for them to block with their own.

I dropped down, moving to sweep out their legs only for them to jump over my leg and raise one hand, pens shooting from the ground below me.

I pushed off the ground as the pens shot from it, slamming feet first into Character's chin and throwing them back through the air.

I landed on my hands, back flipping and thrusting my hands forward in mid air, sending paper airplanes flying at them from behind me.

They looked up, eyes widening as their flesh was slashed apart, blood flying through the air.

I appeared in front of them, kicking directly into their chest and sending them crashing into the floor.

I landed back on the ground, standing ready for their next attack.

I ignored how difficult breathing was becoming as beads of sweat ran down my face, Character rising again.

"Why, Cter, you look a mess." They grinned, eyes burning red.

"You've got cracks in your face. trust me, I'm lookin' a lot better than you." I said, smirking lightly through my exhaustion.

"Quick as always." They shook their head.

In an instant, they were exploding across the room.

The same flash that'd sent Character across the room appeared behind them, kicking them high into the air before appearing above them, kicking them down through the floor.

I watched with wide eyes as Chara landed, stumbling slightly.

"Whoa." I said, eyes still wide. "What was that?"

"Gerson tactic." They smirked.

They suddenly shot back, pens exploding from the ground they stood on.

My eyes widened as the ground behind me exploded up, Character shooting from it and grinning.

I felt a knife tear across my back, blood flying through the air.

They slammed one fist into my ear, sending me exploding face first into the wall, exploding through it and floating limp in the void outside.

"Cter!" Was the last thing I heard as my eyes slowly closed.

Chara grit their teeth, looking from Cter's motionless body to Character, who grinned, stepping closer.

"What's the matter?" Character grinned, hair covering their eyes.

" ** _I THOUGHT YOU ALWAYS PREFERRED A ONE ON ONE_**."

Character looked up, black liquid running from their eyes, making Chara recoil in surprise and disgust.

Chara threw up their arms in an X to block Character's punch, being forced back through the air.

They spun in air and kicked off of the wall, shooting at Character as pens shot from the wall just behind them.

Character ducked under their knife swing, upper cutting them into the air before appearing in front of them, elbowing them in the abdomen and sending them rocketing through the floor.

Character reached out with an ink hand, catching Chara by the ankle and yanking them back.

An eraser shot from beneath Chara as they were dragged back, slamming into their back and throwing them into the ceiling, which they hit before falling back to the ground.

The ink hand tightened around their ankle once more, and Character whipped them back and forth, slamming them through wall, ceiling, and floor.

Character dropped them on the floor, slowly walking over to them as they lay limp, each breath hurting as they winced their eyes shut.

Character picked them up by the collar of their shirt, grinning.

"Anymore sneak attacks? Surprises? C'mon, you've always been good at stabbing people in the back." Character grinned, tossing Chara back into the wall, which they slid down, leaning their back against it as their head fell forward.

"Hm. I wonder what Cter will say when he realizes he didn't get to see you die." Character said, grinning as a Beat Blaster appeared over a limp Chara.

Chara looked up, left eye winced shut as the Beat Blaster charged.

They didn't have the energy to move. Just breathing caused a substantial amount of pain.

The light of the blast lit up the room.

All they saw was white as it fired down.

And... One person shaped shadow?

"INSTANT REGRET!" I roared out in pain, holding my arms out to the side as my back faced the blast, blocking it with my body.

My roars of agony were drowned out by the roar of the blast, my back screaming in searing agony.

Both Chara's and Character's eyes were wide in surprise, the blast dying down as I stood there, back now nothing but a scorch mark.

I fell to my knees, eyes wide in pain.

"I... hate myself..." I said as I fell forward, eyes slowly closing.

I was caught.

0.00000001./20.

My vision was blurring, but I could have sworn the shoulder I was leaning on was... No, it couldn't be.

My eyes closed.

Chara's eyes were still wide in shock, Cter laying unconscious against them, his head over their shoulder as they put one hand on his scorched back.

"... Well, I didn't think he would do that. Guess he really is committed to keeping up that lie, huh?" Character shook their head in disappointment.

"I mean, why the hell would he bother with saving someone he hates? Ah, I guess I never _will_ be able to understand myself." Character shrugged, shaking their head.

"... Hey, here's an idea." Character grinned, kicking Chara the knife they'd dropped. "Why don't you do the honors?"

Chara just looked up at them, confused.

"I mean, I know you hate him just as much as he hates you, right? So tell ya what, you kill him, and I'll let you leave. I'll even avoid your timeline when on my rampage." Character said, red burning in their eyes.

"It'd be for the greater good. you could even go back to killing people there. I mean, who could stop you with that nuisance gone?" Character shrugged, grinning wide.

"... Wow, you must really hate yourself." Chara said, smirking lightly as their hair covered their eyes.

"Hm?" Character arched a brow at them.

"You just seem hell bent on making Cter suffer. Really says something about you, huh?"

"..." Character frowned. "My patience is wearing thin. Make up your mind before I kill you both."

"You know what really pisses me off about you?" Chara's teeth grit.

"Oh here we go." Character rolled their eyes.

"You really don't know anything. Not about me, not about Cter, not about this world. You're just angry. You're nothing but a child throwing a temper tantrum."

"..." Character's eyes narrowed, frown deepening.

"What, you honestly think I'm going to stand here and do anything to benefit some waste of space like you?" Their hair still covered their eyes.

"I don't think you even know what hate means, dunce."

"What do you-"

"Do you have any idea how many times Cter has shown me kindness? Hell of a lot more times than anyone else has."

 _"... I'm willing to believe that's just a misunderstanding too."_

 _"You've got a big ol' stain... Right there."_

 _"S-sorry, my buddy friend guy... Pal amigo... Hombre... Dawg brother sister pally pal chum... I guess I have to leave now."  
_

 _" **You** won't forget me, right..?"  
_

 _"Happy endings mean everybody's happy. That includes you."  
_

 _"So stop being so stubborn. Because eventually, you're gonna have to take my hand."  
_

 _"And I'll stand here until you do."  
_

 _"We're going back home. Everybody's gonna be happy. I'm gonna fix this place, like I was brought here to do."  
_

 _"Hey, Goat Parents, I got your kid back."  
_

 _"Well don't get too melodramatic, I've got an idea for how to fix this whole 'you're gonna die' thing."  
_

 _"So... Do you see it now?"_

 _"The whole free-ness of the wide open sky, I mean."  
_

"I'm not like you. I'm not going to stab him in the back after all he's done for me."

"Heheheh..." Character laughed, shaking their head. "So he's made you a liar too, huh?"

"Honestly, how long until you get bored again? How long until they finally trust you, and you take that chance?" Character grinned.

Chara frowned, thoughts drifting back to that future timeline.

 _"Someone like **me**?" _

_"Don't you mean someone like **us**?"  
_

Cter drinking from that flask. He just looked so... Broken.

"Come on, stop pretending and cut to the chase. It's who you are, that'll never change. No matter how hard you try, no matter how hard he tries." Character shook their head.

"You're a demon, nothing more and nothing less."

"..." Chara's hair covered their eyes, grip tightening on the scorched cloth on Cter's back as their teeth grit.

 _Ink suddenly wrapped around F Chara's throat, making their eyes widen before they were whipped back through the air, smashing into the wall of the Judgement Hall._

 _"No." Cter said, eyes narrowing as Beat Blasters appeared behind him and Chara.  
_

 _"They mean someone like you."_

Red fire suddenly burst to life in their right eye, their HP rising back to 20/20.

"I've been hearing crap like that from garbage like you all my life... And I am just about done putting up with it." They grit their teeth, setting Cter down and standing, red electricity coursing around them.

"Thinking about it, Cter's the only one to ever say he believed I could do better. Well, him and Papyrus." Their hands clenched into fists. "And you expect me to stab him in the back? Not a chance."

"Ooh I'm so scared." Character laughed, shaking their head. "What are you gonna do? You can't beat me. And you're stuck in here with me, all alone."

"You just don't get it, do you?"

Character recoiled slightly, seeing the grin they wore. =)

"I'm not stuck in here with you..." They picked up their knife, black droplets running down their face as the white's of their eyes were lost in black.

 **"_Y_O_U_'_R_E_S_T_U_C_K_I_N_H_E_R_E_W_I_T_H_M_E_!_"**

* * *

 **What, you think I'd just focus this on Cter? Character is made of two people, after all.**

 **They're the worst of two people, after all.  
**

 **And ooh boy, Cter blocked the blast for Chara. Somewhere, Noob6 just felt a disturbance in the force.**

 **It's about to get real. And I wish I knew how to remix music, because I totally would've made a mix of L's Theme Metal Remix and Megalovania for this fight by now. Well, if any of you know how to do it, that'd be pretty cool. My two favorite non-lyrical songs mixed together. And it'd also be pretty cool if someone could make a cover photo for this story, as I feel as though the one currently being used isn't quite fitting.**

 **Anyway, there is now also a Doublefell by TribalManBoss out there, so this story is just spreading further and further.**

 **And Doubletale doesn't even have a comic yet.**

 **keep spreading the disease, ladies and gentlemen.**

 **Please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**

 **XWolf26, out**


	29. Chapter 29: Lies (Part 2)

**Thanks go to Bennetthedrummer, Someguy, TribalManBoss, Andyfire123, KZREviewer, madmalitiangamer, TitanWafflesaur, I guest as much, devo123, Guest, FlamingPhoenixG, MachUPB, Pro Noob, Midnightsalem, Minami Kinoshita, Roofscat, The Madmans Chainsaw Friend, Butterflie64, Guest, and welcometodalolz.**

 **TitanWafflesaur your name is beautiful.**

 **Pro Noob you're worrying me.**

 **And Minami Kinoshita it's fine. Either start questioning his relationship with Monster Kid or just picture Chara as a girl, damn. I honestly can't see Cter as gay either. I mean, he's shown that he's attracted to Muffet on multiple occasions, so we at least know he can't be completely gay. That being said I'm surprised no one has questioned his bromance with Monster Kid yet, lol.**

 **... Why the hell am I discussing this? I hope you know how hard I'm cringing as I type this.**

 **Anyway, on to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale  
**

* * *

"My patience has worn thin." Character's eyes narrowed, and they thrust one arm forward, pens appearing and firing at Chara.

Character's eyes widened as Chara disappeared, and blood flew through the air.

They placed one hand over the gaping slash in their chest, falling to one knee.

"The hell..?!" Character grit their teeth, Chara setting Cter's unconscious body down on a floating door.

"Now..." Chara stood back up, turning around to face Character as they cracked their knuckles.

"Where were we?"

 **Chapter 29: Lies**

 **(Part 2)**

 ***Check**

 **Character ATK: ? DEF ?**

 **Can something be Immovable and Unstoppable at the same time?**

 **If so, it would be them.**

* * *

Chara kicked off the door, rocketing towards Character, who thrust one arm forward, pens shooting at Chara from behind them.

Chara cut each pen down as they went, disappearing just as they reached Character, who looked around in surprise.

"Disappearing act is gettin' a little ol-!" Character was cut off, feeling themselves being slashed in two.

"Old but effective." Chara shrugged, smirking at the red flash.

Character snarled, shooting off at Chara, stabbing at them.

In a flash, Character's knife had been deflected, Chara's knife buried in their abdomen.

Character coughed, and Chara kneed them off of their knife, making them stumble back.

Chara shot forward, slashing across their chest and pulling back their free hand, forming a fist as the Tough Gloves appeared on their hands, slamming it into Character's face, sending them exploding back into the wall.

"What... The hell is this..?" Character asked before the read flash.

"Pretty sure Cter called it 'Try Hard Mode'." Chara shrugged, grinning as a red fire burned from their right eye.

They back flipped, pens shooting out of the ground where they once were.

"You're wasting your time." They told Character as they landed, cutting down a paper airplane.

"Trust me, I've gotten pretty good at dodging pens and what not." They grinned, and Character grit their teeth.

Chara jumped back, ink spears firing through the ground where they once were before Character appeared in front of them, pulling back their pen spear and stabbing down at Chara, who deflected it with their knife, grabbing it by the hilt and spinning around, slashing into Character's throat before kicking their body forward, landing before the red flash.

Character shot forward with a roar of anger, eyes burning red as those red cracks spread further.

Chara moved to the side, Character's fist shooting right through the air where they had been a moment ago.

Chara jumped back, Character slashing at them.

Character skidded to a stop, turning to face Chara and gritting their teeth.

Chara quickly pulled something from their inventory, ducking and rolling around Character as they slashed at them.

They jumped up behind Character, pressing the Empty Gun to Character's back and firing a red bullet from it, tearing through Character's chest!

Chara jumped back, putting the gun away as Character reformed.

Character thrust one hand forward, an ink point firing out at Chara, who summoned the burnt pan, smacking the ink point aside before the ballet shoes appeared on their feet, and they shot forward, jumping and slashing at Character, slashing them across the chest with the bladed shoe.

They spun, landing with their back to Character, the Tough Gloves appearing on their hands as they spun around, slamming their fist into Character's face and creating a shock wave of red, sending Character exploding back across the room.

They switched to their gun once more as Character stood slowly, firing another bullet of pure DETERMINATION through Character's shoulder, chest, and forehead.

Character fell once more, another red flash occurring.

Ink wings shot from Character's back the moment they reformed, launching them into the air as Chara fired at them.

Character spun in air, nose diving down at Chara, who jumped back, Character landing on one knee before shooting off at Chara, slashing at them rapidly.

Chara deflected slash after slash, suddenly shooting forward as a stick shot from their sleeve.

They smashed the stick into Character's face, breaking it and making them recoil.

"Ow!" They grabbed their face, which stung like a bitch.

They looked up, seeing Chara was gone.

"Son of a mother fu-" Another bullet fired through the back of their head.

"Hey, Character, don't let Cter know I have all these weapons, okay?" Chara said as Character reformed, and Character glared in response.

* * *

F Chara walked down that hall once again, smirking lightly before stopping, looking confused.

"..." F Grillby stood there, arms crossed. He still looked exactly the same as current Grillby.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Their eyes narrowed. F Grillby smirked.

"... Something tells me you forgot your glass of water this time, right?" F Grillby said after a prolonged period of silence.

"How are you still alive?" F Chara asked through gritted teeth.

"What, you really think that small amount of water could douse me? No, it just put me under for a little while. Cter was kind of to put my suit in a fire after that, and I came back pretty quick."

"Where's Cter?" They demanded to know.

"... Don't worry, he'll be back. Said he had to take care of something important." F Grillby shrugged with his arms crossed.

"Doesn't matter to me anyway..." F Grillby closed his eyes for a moment.

" _As long as I get another chance to kill you_." His eyes snapped back open.

"I didn't come all this way to fight _you_." F Chara said spitefully.

"And I didn't help destroy the RESET button just for you to screw everything up again." F Grillby rolled up his sleeves.

"... If Sans were here, he would have said something like 'Ooh, burn.' After I said that..." Grillby frowned, closing his eyes.

His teeth grit, his eyes snapping open as fire exploding out from behind him, scorching the Judgement Hall as his flames became blue.

Grillby shot forward, scorching the ground behind him as he pulled back one flaming fist.

* * *

"Everything is awfuuulll!" F Cter sang as he ran down the path he'd left towards Character's universe.

"Everything is bad and it's makin' me sad!" He continued singing as he ran.

If he didn't move quick, those kids were gonna die, and he was gonna have to deal with their problem.

Ugh... You try to teach someone a valuable life lesson, and it blows up in your face.

* * *

Metallic clangs rang through the air, knife hitting knife again and again as Chara and Character slashed at one another.

Chara jumped up as pens formed and shot down at them from the sky, grabbing one and spinning, stabbing down at Character with it.

Character jumped back, the pen crashing through the floor before ink shot from the tip of the pen, stabbing up at Chara, who kicked off of the giant pen, flipping in air and landing on their feet, skidding back.

They shot forward as Character, Beat Blasters appearing and firing down at them.

They jumped around blast after blast, nothing but a red flash as they shot towards Character.

Character pulled back their knife to slash the flash of DETERMINATION shooting at them, but felt that blade tear through them before they could bring their arm up.

Chara skidded to a stop behind Character, who fell to their knees, their head dropping down off of their shoulders afterwards.

Chara looked at their wrist, as if looking at a watch as they waited for Character to reform.

With a red flash, Character was glaring at them again, looking twice as angry about something.

"Wow, you look really mad about something." Chara grinned, red fire burning from their right eye.

"Guess it doesn't matter what Cter it is, I'm still good at killing it."

Character snarled, slashing violently at Chara, who ducked and dodged around every slash.

"And you being irrationally angry is certainly making this easier."

"SHUT UP!" Character demanded, black fluid running from their eyes and mouth as red cracks spread further from their burning red eyes.

"Eee." Chara looked somewhat disturbed by Character's face as they jumped back, deflecting ink points.

"Might need something to cover that up. Like MTT brand makeup. Or, more effectively, MTT brand paper bag."

"Sh!t!" Chara jumped back, Character smashing fist first into the ground where they once were and shattering it.

Everything moved in slow motion as Chara jumped back through the air, Character looking up at them and snarling, shooting off the ground at them.

Things sped up just as Character slammed their elbow into Chara's abdomen, throwing them across the room and sending them exploding through the wall.

"Worth... It..." Chara coughed blood as they were now stuck in a floating brick wall.

They gulped, looking up to see hundreds of Beat Blasters appearing around them.

They looked to Character, who grinned from ear to ear, face covered in black show as their glowing red eyes and the cracks running through their face glowed red.

 **"DIE!"**

Chara threw up their arms in defense, before feeling something grab them by the back of their shirt, pulling them back through the wall as easily as pulling them through air.

Chara was dropped about ten feet behind Character, on the other side of the room.

"What the..?" Chara looked around, confused.

Character snarled, looking over their shoulder at Chara, their eyes narrowing.

"How did you get over there?" Character said, eyes narrowing as they walked closer, knife gripped tightly in hand.

Chara shrugged in response.

"Well, it doesn't matter." Character grinned.

 **"I'll kill you with my bare hands if I have to."**

Chara quickly attempted to get to their feet as Character shot off the ground at them like a bolt of lightning.

As Character got in range, a portal suddenly opened up in front of them, a hand reaching out and grabbing Character by the face, stopping them dead.

"... Gaster?" Chara guessed before someone stepped out of the portal, which closed behind them.

"Close enough kid." F Cter said, holding a shocked Character by the face.

"What the hell?" Character asked, voice muffled.

"You must be confused, huh?" F Cter arched a brow at Character. "Ya see, I'm from a timeline where I decided to not be total garbage. Quite the change of pace from your timeline, right?"

"Granted..." F Cter whipped Character back across the room, watching them explode into the wall.

"Kinda blew up in my face, but oh well." F Cter shrugged. "At least I don't share a name with Alphys' OTP."

Character grit their teeth, standing slowly.

"... Ew." F Cter looked to the black gunk that had gotten on his hand, shaking his hand and getting it off.

"What are you doing here?" Character demanded to know, eyes narrowing.

"Well isn't it obvious?" F Cter winked his right eye shut, fire burning from his left as he grinned.

" _I came here because I heard some little sh!t needed an ass kicking_."

"I thought you had more important things to do." Chara said, standing up.

"Eh, Grillby can cover my shift for a little while." F Cter shrugged, hands in his pockets.

"And I remembered that when I did this we came back in time to save Gaster and he helped us fight Character. But since I held you guys up for so long, Gaster got killed, right?" F Cter looked to Character, his eyes narrowing.

Character grinned and nodded.

"So now I'm gonna do what Gaster did and hold this little bastard off while you get unconscious Mini Me and get out of here for a little while."

"Wait, what?" Chara said, surprised. "You don't honestly think you can fight them alone, do you?"

"Oh please, I know the kid pretty well. And I know I could kill 'em if I wanted to." Character's eyes narrowed at those words.

"But I won't, because that's your problem. And I'd prefer if my LV stayed at 3." F Cter kept their eyes on Character.

"Okay, but where am I supposed to go?" Chara arched a brow at F Cter.

"That door you set Cter on, a'course."

"But- what?"

"..." F Cter pinched the bridge of his nose. "These friggin' kids..."

"Okay," He pulled out his flask, drinking from it. "Where does Cter go sometimes that you could get to by opening that door?"

"..." Chara looked to be thinking, before a little light bulb appeared above their head. "Oh!"

"Good job." F Cter said sarcastically, patting them on the head, much to their displeasure.

"Now go on, go. I'll watch the smol one." F Cter pointed at Character with his thumb.

"And you're sure you're gonna be alright?"

"Eh, don't worry about a crazy old bastard like me." F Cter shrugged, winking his left eye shut.

"... Trust me." He looked to Chara, his right eye glowing white for a moment.

"..." Chara looked slightly confused by this, but decided they'd probably figure it out eventually, jumping through a hole in the wall towards the door Cter floated on.

They landed on the door, throwing the unconscious Cter over their shoulder and opening the door, jumping through.

"Now..." F Cter grinned over at Character.

"Time to take a trip to my favorite city."

 _*Something tells me the city's name rhymes with Grape City._

* * *

"So anyway-" US Papyrus was cut off, a door suddenly opening in the air behind him, someone falling through.

"Uh..." He looked over his shoulder, seeing Chara picking themselves up, Cter still unconscious.

"... Hey Papyrus." Chara said, giving a two fingered wave. "You seen C Frisk around anywhere?"

"..." US Papyrus pointed to the left, and Chara nodded, standing and throwing Cter over their shoulder once more.

"Thanks." They began walking away.

"... What are those kids getting themselves into this time?" US Papyrus wondered aloud, spinning around on his bar stool to face US Muffet once more.

"Uh... Frisk?" Chara waved to get C Frisk's attention, and their eyes widened as they spotted them.

"Oh my God!" C Frisk ran over, looking in shock at the scorch mark on Cter's back.

"How did this happen?!" They asked in shock.

"May or may not have underestimated Character's abilities a little." Chara glanced to the side.

"Well where's Character now?"

"Aren't you supposed to know everything?"

"I'm focusing on one hundred other things right now!" C Frisk said, clearly annoyed.

"Well Future Cter is holding them off, so uh... If you could get some kind of healer or something, that'd be great."

C Frisk nodded, helping Chara set Cter down before standing back up.

"Uh... Are there any healing Papyrus' out there or something?" They called into the growing crowd.

"Oh, oh!" UnderSwap Sans stepped out, and Chara still looked as though they weren't used to seeing Sans like that.

"Is that the human who got my brother back?" US Sans asked in shock, running up to Cter.

He held his hands over Cter's back, a green light coming from his hands as the scorch mark slowly healed.

* * *

"Get out of my way!" Character shot forward, pulling back one fist. "My fight is with those two!"

F Cter simply reached forward, catching their punch with ease, his free hand behind him back as Character's eyes widened in shock.

"Buddy, pal..." F Cter closed his eyes, smirking lightly.

His eyes snapped open, red fire burning in his left.

" _Only good kids get what they want_."

Cter suddenly pulled one leg back, slamming it into Character's side and sending them exploding through the wall and out into the void, where they floated, eyes clenched shut in pain.

A portal opened above them, Cter shooting down through it and ramming one knee into their chest, sending them exploding down through the air.

Cter grabbed them by the face as they fell, slamming them down into the concrete wall from the True Lab, smashing them half way through it as he stood, dusting himself off.

Hands in his pockets, Cter brought up one foot, suddenly slamming it down onto Character's chest and sending them exploding down through the concrete.

Cter watched a red flash shoot up at him, Character roaring in anger.

"Catch ya later, terminator." Cter snapped and pointed down at them before falling back first off of the wall he was on, a portal opening below him.

He fell right into the portal as Character exploded through the floating wall he once stood on.

"Yoo hoo!" Cter waved Character over from the roof of the Throne Room.

"What're ya doing over there, buddy friend guy pal?" Cter grinned, screwing the cap off of his flask.

"Fight's over here, silly!" He said with mocking enthusiasm, drinking from the flask.

Character roared in anger, shooting off at Cter, who's grin darkened as they closed in.

A portal opened right in front of Cter, Character flying right through.

Another portal opened in the distance, Character shooting out of it and looking around, floating in empty space.

"What the-"

"Wrong again."

Character looked up just in time to catch Cter's kick to the face, being sent exploding further down into the depths of the void.

"Havin' fun down there Dunce Cap Donny?" Cter called down into the void.

A roar of anger was the only response he got.

"Don't worry, you'll be able to form words eventually."

Cter jumped back, Character shooting up through the throne he stood on a moment ago.

"Ooh, so close." Cter grinned as Character now floated above him, snarling with rage.

 ** _Wow, the sass is strong with this one._** Chara said in Character's mind. Cter only grumbled in response.

 ** _... Really? Nothing? C'mon Cter, you aren't making this very fun._**

 _Shut. Up.  
_

 ** _..._**

* * *

My eyes slowly opened, looking up to see nothing but blurred faces before my eyes slowly focused in.

US Sans, C Frisk, and Chara all stared down at me.

"... Am I dead?" I sat up, each of them stepping back as I looked around.

"Huh... Thought there'd be more fire." I said as I looked around, stroking my imaginary beard.

"You aren't dead, numb skull." Chara rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, I got that." I rolled my eyes, standing up slowly, my back still somewhat achy as my shirt was still torn there.

"Just trying to lighten the mood, Golly Geewilikers." I looked over my shoulder, frowning as I looked at my back.

"Aw man..." I muttered as I saw my destroyed clothes, frowning.

"So, did'ja kill Character? What's going on with that?" I glanced over at Chara.

"No, Future You showed up and is holding them off as we speak."

"Huh... Sounds like a classic cool dude move from me." I smirked, rubbing one fist on the front of my shirt.

"Hey uh, could you two try to find a Cter in here that has a spare sweat shirt and shirt or something?" I looked over to US Sans and C Frisk, who shrugged, deciding to look out of the kindness of their hearts.

"But if that's the case, we should probably get back there before he winds up dead." I looked back to Chara.

"Eh, I got the feeling he could handle it. There was this thing with his eye and... I just got the feeling he was about to really mess up Character."

* * *

"Stop hitting yourself." Cter told Character as he held them by the arms, forcing their hands to smack them in the face.

* * *

"I'm sure that can't be true." I said, waving a hand dismissively.

"Here." C Frisk reappeared, handing me my sweat shirt and shirt.

"Oh, sweg." I said as I took them.

"I just dropped by your timeline and grabbed another pair, as your closet is literally full of them." C Frisk said.

"Much obliged." I said as C Frisk nodded, walking back to whatever else they had to do.

I ever so casually took off my destroyed shirt and sweat shirt, revealing the scars coating my abdomen and chest before putting on the other shirt.

"..." Chara stared at the multiple scars for a moment, hair covering their eyes.

"... Uh..." I put my sweatshirt on after my shirt. "Something wrong or..?"

"... Why did you take that blast?"

"So you wouldn't die, duh." I said with a shrug.

"But why would that matter to you?"

"... Are you serious?" I said, confused. "You're my buddy friend guy pal -"

"Cter, stop!" Their hands clenched into fists, and I recoiled in surprise.

"Whoa, uh... Didn't know that made you so mad."

"Do you think I'm an idiot?"

"You don't want me to answer that."

"I know what it means when you call someone your 'Buddy friend guy pal etc.'" They said, hair still covering their eyes as their hands clenched into fists.

"You've only ever called me, that guy who tried to abduct the kid, and Character that." They said, and I glanced to the side.

"You've never said it to Sans or Monster Kid or Gaster or anyone else. You only say that to people that you hate."

"..."

"So can you just be straight with me for once?" They said, eyes narrowing. "Why did you jump in the way?"

"Why does it matter?" I rolled my eyes. "I've survived death, and I thought you would die. So I jumped in the way, because there's no way I'm beating that thing alone."

"It was the same impulsive thing that made me jump in the way of that slash Frisk aimed at Monster Kid way back when." I shrugged. "Why the hell do you care?"

"I want to know how much of what Character said was true."

"..." I paused for a moment before I walked by them, hair covering my eyes.

"Cter, you can't keep walking away from these things!" They grabbed me by the shoulder in attempt to stop me.

"Watch me!" I snapped, yanking my shoulder from their grasp and glaring back at them, a light red glow running over my left eye for a moment.

We stood there, glaring at one another for who knows how long.

"..." I looked down, shaking my head before turning to walk away, placing my hands in my pockets.

"So glad to see your relationship has improved." US Papyrus said, blowing a stream of smoke into the air.

"... Yeah." Chara said, frowning as Cter walked away. They didn't even bother to question where US Papyrus had came from.

* * *

Character panted heavily, on their hands and knees as Cter drank from his flask, putting it away and stretching.

"C'mon kid, I come all this way and this is all you've got?" Cter grinned lightly.

"Why are you so mad? Did you honestly think you were invincible or something?" Cter asked as Character slowly stood back up, turning around to face him.

"I'm not going to lose to some... Depressing alcoholic like you!" Character shot forward, panting heavily as they slashed violently at Cter, who side stepped each and every slash.

"Heh, that's what I said to myself awhile back." Cter looked to the side, as if reminiscing.

"You just gotta accept some things in life, kid." Cter shrugged, hands in his pockets before he moved to the side, Character slashing nothing but air as he pulled one leg back, slamming it into their abdomen and sending them flipping up through the air, flying into the distance.

A pen appeared behind Character as they shot back through the air, and they slammed back first into it, the pen shooting right through their chest.

Character coughed blood, eyes wide as they fell off of the pen, plummeting.

A red flash occurred from the darkness they fell into, and they shot out from it, ink wings now propelling them forward.

They stabbed at Cter, who moved forward past the stab, grabbing them by the arm and snapping it against his knee, shooting forward and ramming his elbow into their face, sending them exploding back through the air.

"C'mon kid, I've hardly even had to use any magic." Cter said as Character laid on the ground, panting and trying to get up with only one arm.

 _*You are fighting someone truly immovable._

"Damn skippy." Cter said, looking over their shoulder at the text box that appeared in front of them.

Cter then brought one leg into the air, slamming it down on Character's back and sending them exploding down through the floor.

Character's eyes were winced shut, and opened slowly to find they were surrounded by Beat Blasters.

The blasters fired, obliterating them in an instant.

"This is actually kinda fun..." Cter muttered before jumping back, Character shooting up through the floor.

"So are you gonna start trying? Because if I'm gonna beat the sh!t out of a kid I want them to at least try to fight back." Cter grinned up at Character, who glared back down at him.

 _Greedilovania_ by _ShyaminaPichu (Posted on Youtube by Sansikal EXTENDED)_ began playing with Cter's snap, just before he jumped back, Character exploding into the ground in front of him.

Character thrust one arm forward, pens firing at Cter, who kept his hands in his pockets, dodging easily around each and every pen before Character shot forward, swinging at him with their knife.

Cter ducked, his crown remaining in air and above their knife before he shot back up, slamming the top of his head into their chin and throwing them back through the air as the crown landed back on his head.

"Hey, here's a funny thing." Cter crossed his arms, seven pens, each with a different soul color, appearing behind him.

"Gaster never stopped research on souls. And in doing so, I got some wicked new powers." Cter smirked, before looking to be thinking.

"... Hey, do people still say wicked? Man, I feel old." Cter smirked lightly, closing his eyes before his left snapped open, burning red.

The dark blue pen appeared above Cter, drawing a blue soul before Character's soul switched to blue.

"What the..?" Character looked down at their soul before Cter whipped his hand to the side, sending them exploding through the wall.

"Man I always wanted to do that!" Cter grinned. "See, I've never used this on anybody else, despite encountering those who are just about as worthy of receiving this attack as you..." Cter's eyes narrowed, before he resumed his happy act.

"Let's try gold, shall we?" Cter said, snapping as the gold pen drew a gold soul above Cter, just before Cter opened up a portal, hoping into it as the red soul on his chest switched to gold.

Character looked around frantically, just before a portal opened behind them, and they felt a hand press to their back.

"Heya." Cter whispered into their ear, just before a golden beam fired from his palm, firing right through Character's chest, making them cough blood through the air.

"Neat." Cter looked to his hand, smirking lightly.

Character jumped away from Cter after a red flash, before their soul switched to blue and they were suddenly face planting.

"Damn it!" Character smashed one fist down onto the ground, snarling in rage as they glared up at Cter, who shrugged, throwing them into the air.

He whipped them down across the room, sending them exploding into the ground before the orange pen appeared.

An orange arrow suddenly appeared on the ground below Character, and they looked at it with confusion before it launched them forward. Right at Cter.

The red pen appeared, and Cter began glowing red, pulling back one fist as red fired began burning off of it, Character being fired ever closer.

*You found the DETERMINATION to hit harder.

With a roar, Cter slammed his fist into Character's face, their enter skull shattering apart from the force of the hit, blood flying everywhere.

"Hoo wee, that one was pretty cool." Cter shook his hand, blood flying off of it as Character stood with another red flash.

Cter grinned at them, the light blue pen appearing and locking them in a light blue soul, a blue force field keeping them in place.

"Ah ah, not so fast." Cter winked one eye shut, grinning before Beat Blasters appeared around Character, all firing and obliterating them.

"Ah, ain't it nice to get back to the basics?" Cter held his hands behind his back, arching a brow at Character after the red flash, Character snarling and shooting off at him.

Their eyes widened as they stopped suddenly, an orange arrow appearing below them and sending them firing backwards, away from Cter, who waved.

Pens appeared behind Character, catching them and impaling them.

Character reformed on their hands and knees, panting as they looked up at Cter, who grinned, holding each of the Soul Pens between his fingers.

Character snarled, a giant Beat Blaster appearing in front of them and firing at Cter, who threw the purple pen into the air, putting the rest away on what had to have been special made pen cases strapped to his lower back.

The purple pen drew a purple soul, and Cter stood there as the blast hit him.

*You persevered through the attack.

"Hah! Got him!" Character grinned, before their eyes widened, the dust clearing.

Cter stood there, unscathed, arms crossed.

"W-what..?" Their eyes widened in surprise and what could have been fear.

"RC, friend buddy pal guy." Cter grinned, pulling out the orange and green pens and throwing those into the air.

Character was launched to the side on an orange arrow, a green wall of energy appearing in their path.

They smashed through the wall, which shattered along with their bones.

"Pppfttt!" Cter began laughing.

"Man, I think that attack is my favorite. I literally just create a wall to throw you through it. Isn't that great?" They arched a brow at Character, who just groaned, shaking their head as they pushed themselves to their hands and feet.

"You know, you're a lot like my- er, our, parents." Cter suddenly whipped them into the air, dark blue pen floating above him as their soul was now blue.

"I don't care about your approval." Cter whipped them down, green wall after green wall appearing just so they could smash through it before they finally exploded into the floor of the Throne Room, which was now almost completely missing it's roof.

"Up up up sh!t squid!" Cter said as he walked up to a groaning Character.

Character was face down in the floor, limps spread out to the side as their groans were muffled.

Cter grinned, red pen appearing above him as he lifted his leg up above Character, preparing to stomp down on them as red fire began coming off of him, left eye burning red.

"Okay, if you really wanna rest _that_ bad."

Cter stomped Character down through the floor, sending them flying down into the void below.

Cter waited for them to disappear from sight before falling back on his bottom, panting heavily.

"Jesus Christ this is exhausting..." He said, running a hand through his hair as sweat ran down his face.

"Those kids better hurry their asses up. If I end up dead I'm gonna be pissed."

* * *

I sat at Muffet's Bar, getting as many items as I could for the fight I would soon have to jump back into.

"So, I think I've figured you out."

"You know you're the second person I've ran into today who's thought that." I said, back still to Chara as they stood behind me.

"First one ended up getting killed a few times over. But go ahead, roll those dice."

"You're afraid, aren't you?"

"..." The shadow of my hair covered my eyes as I stopped grabbing items.

"I put some thought into it, and you always seem to bring up being forgotten. You understand how the world works pretty well, and you know that when you die... That's it."

"You've clearly got issues with your past, but you keep moving forward and just let those wounds fester, because you know you've only got so much time to leave an impact on a world so cruel to let you disappear."

"You've seen what death is, and that is what horrified you enough to keep you coming back. You don't want to disappear, you want the world to know you forever. You really _do_ want the world to revolve around you."

"... Just how selfish do you think I am?" I smirked fakely, looking over my shoulder at them.

"But that's not what bothers you. No, it's that you know you _could_ make the world revolve around you."

My smirk faded to a frown in an instant, my hair once again covering my eyes.

"Today you stared down a version of you that did just that. You know you could destroy it all if you really wanted to. You could rule the world."

"..."

"Every human wants power, but you're one of the few that could actually get it all. No one can ever strike you down."

"That's why you're so afraid to get mad, to really give it your all. If you ever just... Snap, who knows what could happen?"

"Even if the whole universe is at stake, you won't try your hardest. Because them destroying the universe is better than you destroying the universe, right?"

"... Well, damn, looks like ya caught me." I stood up, stretching.

"But why are you telling me this?" I arched a brow at them.

"I'm asking you to actually try this time around. I know that you aren't one to give in too easily. If you were, we'd be the thing we're going to kill."

"... Heh. Alright." I closed my eyes, shrugging.

"I'll give it a shot."

* * *

Cter stood there, hands in his pockets as the blast from a Beat Blaster raced closer.

An orange arrow appeared in front of the Beam, throwing it to the side before another arrow appeared, throwing it back down in Character's direction before another arrow appeared, throwing it directly at Character.

"This is bullshi-!" They were engulfed by the blast before they could finish their sentence.

Another red flash and they were rocketing out at Cter, who stood calm, the red pen appearing as he pulled his leg back.

They jumped, placing one hand on Cter's leg as he kicked, pulling back their fist only for the red pen to switch to purple, their punch smashing into Cter's face.

Cter didn't budge.

*You persevered the punch.

The purple pen switched to Gold, and Cter placed one hand on Character's chest, a beam of yellow firing out through their back as blood spewed from their mouth.

Cter caught them by the hair as they fell, throwing them to the other side of the room.

They reformed on their hands and knees, panting heavily.

They jumped to the side, an eraser smashing through the ground where they once were as they glared at Cter, who grinned in response.

Their soul switched to blue, and Cter threw his hand to the side, whipping them through the giant pencil that connected to the eraser, breaking multiple bones before pulling them back towards him.

A green wall appeared, Character smashing right through it and hitting the ground, rolling to Cter's feet.

Cter pulled back one leg as the red pen appeared, red fire spiraling off of his leg before he kicked Character through the destroyed ceiling, sending them rocketing into the void.

Cter panted lightly, coughing once into his hand.

He looked at his hand, seeing a few drops of blood sitting in it.

"Oh boy." He muttered to himself, before looking up, eyes widening as Character exploded back down towards him.

"Sh!t!" Cter jumped back, Character's knife reaching out at his chest.

An ink whip suddenly grabbed Character by the throat, throwing them back through the air.

"Gotcha." I grinned, standing on the door we'd escaped through.

"I guess we never lost our perfect timing, huh?" F Cter smirked over at me, and I smirked in return, giving a thumbs up.

"Thanks for the help." I said as he opened a portal.

"No problem kid." Cter said as he went to step into the portal, before stopping.

"Hey, catch." He pulled something from his inventory, tossing it over to me.

I caught it, arching a brow at it.

A... packet of... multi-colored pens..? Oh, neat, they were all a different soul color.

"Uh... Thanks..?" I said, somewhat confused.

"What exactly are they for?" Chara asked bluntly.

"Heh, hope you never find out." F Cter said, red appearing in his left eye for but a moment.

"Okay but seriously, what are they for?" I asked as Character climbed to their feet, recovering from the snapped neck they just received.

"When the time comes, you'll know." F Cter waved, stepping through the portal.

"... Crazy old fart." I muttered, putting the pens away in my inventory.

Character roared, shooting off the ground at us.

"DON'T IGNORE ME!"

Chara jumped, spinning and slamming one bladed ballet shoe into the side of Character's head, piercing their temple and sending them down into the ground.

"... Where did you get those?" I arched a brow at them, and their eyes shifted nervously.

I just shook my head, waving a hand dismissively.

Character growled as they stood once more, glaring over their shoulder at us as we grinned.

"Well, buddy friend guy pal," I said as we jumped down from the door, landing across from them in the Throne Room.

I stood on the left, Chara on the right. My left eye burned a red flame, their right eye doing the same.

 **"Ready for round two?"  
**

* * *

 **So F Cter is way too strong. and Chara Vs. Character didn't last too long. But that's because there's more fighting to come next chapter.  
**

 **Now, if you're wondering why F Cter just straight up left, it's because he knew that the Gaster who helped him in his timeline died at that point in the fight, so it was time for Cter and Chara to take Character on alone.**

 **Just figured I'd clear that up, because I knew someone would ask it.**

 **Fun Fact: I don't know why, but I think** _ **Man Without Fear**_ **by _Drowning Pool_ fits F Cter Vs. Character. Don't know why, maybe it's just because I've been obsessed with that song lately.  
**

 **It's just so over the top, I love it.  
**

 **Another Fun Fact: I think _HandleBars_ by _FloBots_ would kind of make a good theme for Cter. If not then maybe Character. Just because it describes Humanity so well, and that's really all Cter is. Human. **

**Anyway, I plan on updating faster for this because I can't wait for the end of this ark. It's gonna be pretty great. And then after that I'll FINALLY be doing the Q &A Chapter. **

**So if you want me to update faster, I'm going to need you tp please Favorite, Follow, and Review.  
**

 **XWolf26, out**


	30. Chapter 30: Snap

**Thanks go to Andyfire123, TribalManBoss, Guy Who Likes Hats, I guest as much, NecroGodYami, Someguy, MitsuYuki-Sansby Fan, Lives2DieAgain, Roofscat, madmalitiangamer, LazySkeleton01, Trash Can, Darkonidas, Starbreaker54, Guest, TitanWafflesaur, KZReviewer, Guest, cryptologicalMystic, MachUPB.**

 **And cryptologicalMystic, I can tie a knot in a cherry stem, I can tell you about Leaf Erickson.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale  
**

* * *

We jumped to the sides as Character shot at us, shooting through the middle before I reached out, ink firing from my sleeve in a point at them as Chara spun around, firing DETERMINATION through their gun at Character.

A wall of keys appeared behind Character, both of our attacks breaking against it before the keys shot out at us.

I brought up my own wall of keys, defending us both from the attack before Character shot through it, pulling back their leg and kicking at me, only for me to jump back and evade, hands in my pockets.

Character ducked under a Tough Gloved punch, going to uppercut Chara before ink wrapped around their fist, pulling it back down as their eyes widened.

Chara jumped into the air, kicking with both feet into Character's face and sending them exploding through the floor.

"Man we've really messed this room up." I muttered, looking around.

Ceiling was gone, holes coated the walls and floors.

The ground exploded from behind me, Character shooting up and grabbing me.

"It's got me!" I yelled in surprise, trying to shake Character off as their grip slowly tightened.

A bullet exploded through Character's skull, tearing across my shoulder to do it.

"Ah!" I grabbed my shoulder, wincing in pain as Character's limp corpse fell to the ground behind me.

"Did you just shoot me?!" I looked over at Chara.

"Oh please. I grazed you." They rolled their eyes.

"I am definitely confiscating those when we get back." I said, before jumping back from the explosion of red behind me.

Character roared in anger, a pillar of red energy firing up from them as ink wings fired from their back, red energy coursing in veins through it.

Those red cracks spread all throughout their face, and they grinned slowly as they looked up at us.

"Uh oh..." I said as we took a step back. "I'm pretty sure they just activated try hard mode."

"I think we've over done it a little with the 'Try Hard Mode' thing." Chara looked over at me, and I shrugged, nodding in agreement.

We both looked forward in surprise as Character rocketed off the ground towards us, the room shattering behind them as they moved at lightning speed.

My eyes widened as they shot by me, blood flying through the air.

Well, blood and my right arm.

I fell to my knees, holding my shoulder in pain, unable to form words.

"Are you alrigh- Oh holy crap." Chara stopped mid sentence as they realized my arm was missing.

I just nodded, knowing if I opened my mouth my voice was gonna be squeaky.

I could hear them shoot of the ground at us again, and several pens suddenly appeared behind us, Character running right into them.

"... Nice save." Chara commented as I still sat there, staring at the ground as my shoulder blood seeped through my hand.

"Do you... Want a healing item or?"

I nodded, muscles straining in pain.

 **Chapter 30: Snap**

 **The Human Condition (Part 1)**

 _"Just break already!"_ **  
**

* * *

Grillby and F Chara glared at one another, F Chara holding their knife tight as Grillby began to burn blue once more.

Both of their eyes widened at the sound of a portal opening.

"Finally the Rock has come back to the Judgement Hall!"

"... Is he really still doing the Dwayne The Rock Johnson bit?" F Chara looked to Grillby, who wore the same 'Seriously?' face that they wore.

"You know The Rock must be mistaken, but for a minute there, The Rock thought he heard a Jabroni runnin' their mouth!"

F Cter stepped from the shadows, doing the Rock Eyebrow.

"... THIS is the Immovable Object..." F Chara ran a hand down their face, groaning.

Their eyes widened as their hand was off of their eyes, seeing F Cter running across the room at them.

F Cter grabbing them with one arm, lifting them into the air before slamming them down, performing the Rock Bottom.

"And that was the force of the millions..." F Cter pointed to Grillby, who frowned.

"Say it. Say it!" F Cter grinned.

"... And billions..." Grillby rolled his eyes.

"YES!" F Cter held his arms high into the air. "Woo!"

"You're..." F Chara coughed, the wind having been knocked out of them as they remained on the ground. "You're the worst..."

"Oh, what was that?" F Cter held one hand on his ear to improve hearing.

"I couldn't hear you, over the People's Elbow!" F Cter suddenly elbow dropped onto them.

"...Well, you're certainly in a better mood." Grillby said as F Cter stood.

"Yeah, beatin' the crap out of a kid really brightens up your day." F Cter shrugged.

"Made me find the will to make jokes again. Whoopty doo."

* * *

I thrust one arm forward, Beat Blasters appearing and racing towards Character, who rocketed forward, jumping around blasts as their wings spiraled up into spikes, stabbing down at me. _  
_

I jumped back, the wings stabbing into the ground before spiraling up from under me.

The wings were shot to nothing as Chara fired with one hand, grabbing me by the back of the shirt with the other and pulling me out of range.

Their frying pan appeared in their hand after they threw me back, and they smacked away another ink spike, jumping back after me.

I landed with a roll, jumping to my feet as Chara skidded back on their feet.

Character hunched slightly, arms hanging limp in front of them as their wings curled up, suddenly stabbing down at us.

I brought up a wall of keys before we jumped back, Character exploding through the wall of keys and pulling back one leg, kicking me in the abdomen and sending me rocketing back through the air before they caught Chara's fist, pulling them up into the air and slamming them down into the ground.

"Ugh..." Chara groaned, eyes clenched shut in pain before Character brought up one foot, preparing to curb stomp their skull.

A pen fired through their shoulder, making them stumble back, glaring in my direction.

"Hey, buddy friend, c'mon. Don't you know it's rude to hit someone when they're down?" I walked towards them, holding my palm forward as more pens fired at Character.

They shot off at me, and I ducked, their leg soaring right over me before I popped up behind them.

They landed, spinning around and swinging at me with a left hook, only for me to step back out of range.

"C'mon paleo, you're gonna have to try a little harder than that." I grinned, ducking under a right hook.

I jumped back, avoiding a kick, hands still in my pockets.

Ink shot from their pant leg, stabbing at me, only for me to matrix duck under it.

I jumped, spinning around the ink as it shot out in points at me, landing on my feet and extending one palm to Character, ink firing from my sleeve at lightning speed and grabbing them by the throat, slamming them back first into the wall.

The ink tightened, slicing through their neck and sending their head flying into the air as their body slumped down the wall.

They shot from the red flash, ramming their knee directly into my abdomen, several sickening snaps echoed through the void around us before I rocked through the wall, smashing into a concrete wall and getting stuck in it.

I coughed blood into my hand, eyes clenching shut in pain.

I looked up, seeing an enraged Character floating just above me.

"Chara tag in for f#ck's sake!" I said just before I was punched down through wall, rocketing down into the void.

Character was about to shoot down after me, when they reached up, catching a DETERMINATION bullet in one hand.

They slowly looked over to Chara, who gulped.

* * *

"Oh would'ja look at that, you finally made it to phase 2." F Cter grinned with fake happiness, F Chara glaring at him as they panted in exhaustion, pens stuck in the walls and scorch marks coating the floor from Beat Blasters.

"Phase... 2..?" They asked, eyes narrowing.

"... Huh?" F Chara looked to the ground below them, realizing an orange arrow had just appeared, pointing to their left.

"AAAHH!" They yelled in surprise, exploding to the side and through a pillar.

"Heheheheh." F Cter chuckled in amusement as he screwed the cap off of his flask.

"Now, you're probably wondering why this is important, right?" F Cter broke the 4th wall. "Well, honestly? It's not. This is just a B Story for a little comic relief and to take up space."

"Kinda twisted that a story this depressing is being used for comic relief, huh? Well, I think that says something about who ever's making this trash."

* * *

"I always knew Cter's insistent mocking would be what kills me..." Chara muttered as they slowly climbed back to their feet, pens appearing throughout the sky above them.

Chara jumped back through the air, the pens exploding into the ground where they once were.

They skidded back across the ground, shooting off at Character, who rose one hand, pens exploding out from under them, making them jump into the air.

They landed in front of Character, pulling back their knife, only for ink to shoot out from below Character, slamming into Chara's chest and throwing them back through the air as a Beat Blaster appeared above them.

Their eyes opened before narrowing in irritation upon seeing the Beat Blaster.

They were sent exploding through the ground before an ink hand shot from Character's sleeve, grabbing them by the ankle and yanking them back up through the floor and into the room, dropping them on the ground.

Chara slowly pushed themselves to their hands and knees as Character walked up behind them, hands clenched into tight fists.

A Beat Blaster appeared above them, Character grinning.

"Hey!"

Character's eyes narrowed, and they looked slowly over at me.

I stood at the opposite end of the room, injuries healed from an item.

"I've had just about enough of you." I pointed at them, and they grinned lightly, the Beat Blaster disappearing.

Chara gave me a look that said 'What are you doing?'

I responded with a look that said 'I'm making it up as I go.'

"So how about, if you're really confident you can beat me, why not just fight you and me? 1 v 1, no magic, no weapons." I smirked, standing ready.

"..." Character's grin widened.

"C'mon, gloves are off." I said as I took off my sweatshirt, tossing it aside. "Well, I mean... Sweatshirt's off. If I had gloves they'd be off but I don't so..?"

Character's knife clattered to the ground.

 ** _What the- What are you doing? Have you even MET you?! This is obviously a trap!_**

 _... Heheheh...  
_

 ** _... You don't care, do you?_** They sighed. **Alright, whatever.  
**

"Alright..." I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath.

My eyes snapped open, left burning red.

"Let's go."

They shot off at me, pulling back one fist and swinging at me, only for me to duck under it, upper cutting them and making them stumble back as I jumped up, kicking them square in the chest with both feet.

I back flipped, landing and shooting off at them again, grabbing them and lifting them into the air, slamming them down onto the ground.

"I knew all those years watching WWE as a little kid would eventually pay off." I said, smirking lightly as I stood ready, Character standing slowly and grinning, red fire burning from both eyes.

They rocketed off at me as I jumped back, slamming their knee into my abdomen and pulling me over it, shooting back first into the ground and slamming me head first through it.

My upper body stock through the floor, and they grabbed me by the ankles, yanking me out of the ground and pulling me high into the air before slamming me back down.

I laid there, eyes clenched shut in pain before Character reached down, grabbing me by the throat and pulling me up into the air.

I gasped for breath, clawing at their hand before they slammed me down into the ground, choke slamming me.

"You're right." They spoke, grinning wickedly as they kicked me across the room.

"Watching all that WWE did pay off."

I slowly climbed to my hands and knees, panting heavily as I pushed myself to one knee, glaring over at Character, blood running down my chin.

Character walked slowly towards me, cracking their knuckles.

I jumped to my feet, sprinting towards them.

They pulled back one fist as I ran at them, but I jumped, landing in a hand stand on their arm as they threw the punch before dropping down, smashing one leg onto the top of their head and back flipping off of them, landing on my feet and shooting forward.

I slammed my fists into their chest and abdomen again and again, keeping them backing up as I kept throwing punch after punch, keeping after them.

I grabbed them by the collar, their eyes widening as I pulled back my head, slamming my forehead into theirs and jarring us both.

They stumbled back, rubbing their forehead.

"Snap out of it already!" I told them, and they looked over at me in surprise.

Blood ran from my forehead down the right side of my nose.

"This isn't you, you know that! You never wanted this!" I gestured to the surrounding rubble floating in the void.

"Shut up." they told me, shooting forward and throwing a punch at me, only for me to dodge to the side, slamming my knee into their abdomen.

"We've had to deal with a whole lotta sh!t in our lives, but we've still always stayed on the right side of things. because damn it," I slammed my fist into their face, throwing them back through the air.

"We are a good person!"

"There aren't good people..." Character muttered as they climbed to their hands and feet, only for me to pull back one leg and kick them in the abdomen, making them fall back to the ground.

"Then explain Monster Kid! Explain Papyrus!"

"..." Character's hands clenched into the ground tightly, their teeth gritting.

"Monster Kid..? Heheh... Hahah... AHAHAHAHAHA!" They grabbed their head, tears streaming down their face as they laughed, shaking their head.

"Did you ever see what Monster Kid did?" They grinned over at me, and I realized their tears were black.

 _"Cter..?"_

 _They stopped, eyes widening._

 _"C-Cter... Is that you..?" Monster Kid asked, standing behind them with worry in his eyes. He must have been hiding somewhere in Snowdin._

 _"M-... Monster Kid..?" They looked slowly over their shoulder, eyes wide._

 _ **Cter, what are you doing?**_

 _"Cter... Please..." Monster Kid seemed to be tearing up. "Just stop." He begged._

 _"Monster Kid... I..." Cter stammered, eyes wide._

 _"Aren't we friends? Come on, Cter. This... This isn't you." Monster Kid said with worry._

 _"I don't know why you did this but... You must be in a lot of pain." Monster Kid said, taking a step closer, making Cter take a step back._

 _"D-don't come any closer!" Cter warned, left eye burning red._

 _"Come on, Cter. I'm your best friend." Monster Kid smiled. "You'd never hurt me, would'ja?"_

 _"I-... I..." Cter held up that knife, which was shaking violently in his hand._

 _"We can put this all behind us, I promise." Monster Kid took another step closer. "I just want to help you."_

 _ **Cter, don't.**_

 _Cter looked to the knife, eyes widening._

 _It looked like it was drenched in blood. They looked to their hands. Also drenched in blood._

 _"Oh... Oh God... What have I done..?" Cter muttered, and Monster Kid smiled._

 _"I-... I'm-..." Cter dropped the knife, placing his hands on his head as tears began to stream down his face._

 _"You look like you could use a hug." Monster Kid said, smiling._

 _Cter ran to him without a second thought, embracing him and crying into his shoulder._

 _"..." Monster Kid smiled lightly as well, tears beginning to run down his face._

 _ **STAB.**_

 _Cter's eyes widened in pain, blood spewing from his mouth._

 _Monster Kid's tail stuck right through his chest, coming out from his back._

 _" M-_._._. M_o_n_s_t_e_r_._._. K_i_d_._._?" Cter asked, eyes wide in pain and sorrow._

 _"How's it feel being betrayed, you son of a bitch?" Monster Kid whispered hatefully, voice shaky as tears streamed down his face, Cter looking down with wide eyes as blood ran from his mouth, dripping down onto the snow._

 _He leaned forward onto Monster Kid, arms falling limp as tears continued down his face.  
_

 ** _SHATTER._**

I watched as Character seemed to be having a mental break down.

"Just like them all! All of them are evil! Everything is bad! I have to destroy it all! Only fire can cleanse our sins!"

I grabbed them by the shoulder as they laughed, crying black.

I pulled back my left fist, slamming it into their face and bringing them to the ground.

 ** _Cter, what are you doing?! He's kicking the crap out of us! Arg! I can't get in control to stop him!_**

 _AHAHAHAHA!  
_

 ** _Cter! Snap out of it!_**

I stomped on Character, who was flailing with laughter, shaking their head.

"Wake the hell up!" I got on top of them, pulling back my fist and punching them in the face again and again.

"Just stop! You can still do what's right!"

Their laughter stopped, and they looked at me with broken eyes.

"What's... Right..?" They asked, and I nodded.

"Yes, what's right." I stood. "C'mon, I'm still willing to help you through this." I offered them a hand.

 _*Cter is sparing you._

 _*It seems your conscious is calling out to you._

 _*You can do better. At least, that's what he thinks.  
_

 ** _*What an idiot._**

Character's grin slowly returned, and they began shaking their head, beginning to laugh once more.

I took a step back, ink beginning to appear around them, swirling towards them and forming on their body.

I jumped back as they rose, the ink forming what appeared to be a large doll with buttons for eyes and a sewed mouth.

"What. The. F#ck." I said, eyes wide as I stared up at the giant looming over me.

It's sewn mouth slowly split apart, showing jagged teeth as it leaned down to be eye level with me, red glowing from inside it as it let out a monstrous roar.

I jumped back as it snapped it's jaws together at me, landing next to Chara, who stood ready.

"Well you put on quite a show if nothing else." They commented, and I shot them a glare before we both jumped back, one the dolls oddly chubby arms with claws at the end shooting out at us and crashing through the floor.

I noted the DETERMINED red veins running through the demon we fought as it slid across the floor towards us, not having legs as it pulled itself forward with it's giant arms.

Chara shot forward at it, slashing at it with the toy knife, only for the knife to get stuck and slowly sucked into it.

"Had the feeling that would happen." Chara muttered as they hopped back, before the toy knife rocketed out of the beast back at them, forcing them to jump to the side.

They felt the knife tear through their shoulder, grabbing it in pain as they skidded to a stop.

A Beat Blaster appeared behind the Monster, firing right through it's shoulder and blowing it's arm off.

It grinned over at me as it's arm slowly reformed.

"Oh this is gonna be a real pain in the ass." I said, and Chara nodded.

It opened it's mouth, firing a beam of red energy from it, much to our shock.

We jumped to the sides, the beam exploding through the void behind us and destroy whatever was unlucky enough to be in it's path.

Chara fired bullet after bullet into that thing, but it just stood there, staring blankly.

It suddenly aimed one arm at them, it's arm shooting out at them at lightning speed.

A wall of keys appeared in front of the arm, blocking it with a crash, the room shaking.

Chara jumped into the air, pulling back that frying pan and slamming it across the beast's face, sending ink flying through the air.

It opened it's mouth to snap at them when a Beat Blaster appeared at the side of it's head, firing and taking it's head clean off.

Chara landed and jumped back away from it as it stumbled, feeling for it's head.

"I am going to have nightmares for the rest of my life because of today." I said, eyes widened as it's head slowly reformed, that thing flailing all the way.

"That makes two of us." Chara commented as it looked right at us, opening it's mouth and charging another red beam.

We ran around different sides of it, and it decided to follow me as it fired that beam, destroying everything behind me as ink wings shot from my back, rocketing me into the air as the blast destroyed everything floating in the void behind me.

Chara jumped up, slicing one of it's button eyes clean off and making it roar, spinning and slamming one arm into them, sending them exploding out into the void, where they were caught by a floating tree.

I shot back down towards it as the beam stopped, slamming both legs into it's face and sending it all splattering to the ground, then entire creature laying in a bubbling puddle.

"Gotcha bitch!" I said as I landed in front of it, before watching it slowly come back together on the particularly large lump in the center.

"Stop that!" I said, Beat Blasters appearing all around the doll as it reformed, each of them charging. They formed three circles, one large one at the top, much like the move I'd used to bring Chara back to 1/20 way back when.

"I'm special attacking this mother!" I said as I jumped back, the hundreds of Beat Blasters firing, all spinning in a circle and continually destroying the doll and Character on the inside of it.

I held my arms out to the side, the flash of white lighting up the void around us as my left eye burned red.

Chara covered their eyes from the tree they were stuck in, wincing. The blasts formed a giant orb of magic, swirling and burning all on the inside. They grimaced at the memory of being inside that hellish ball.

The lights slowly died down, and I fell back on my bottom, panting heavily.

Sweat ran down my face as the red fire disappeared from my eye.

I ran a hand through my hair, still struggling to breath as the dust coated the void in front of me.

"Okay, there's no way they survived that." Chara commented as they jumped down next to me.

"Yeah no, if they survived that, I'm outtie 5000." I said, watching the smoke clear.

They laid there. Face down, one hand reaching forward perpetually. Their skin was scorched to a crisp, their soul shattered.

It was finally over.

I breathed a sigh of relief, smiling lightly as I closed my eyes.

"So what now?" Chara asked, sitting next to me with equal signs of exhaustion.

"I'm goin' to Disney Land." I joked, falling back and staring up at the void above.

They thought for a moment, before saying screw it and falling back as well.

"I think I'm just gonna... Sleep here." I said, closing my eyes.

"You can sleep when we get home." They said, looking over at me.

"Nope." I shook my head.

It seemed the rocks from the roof of Waterfall were floating above us. Huh, surprised I didn't see that the whole fight.

We sat there for what could have been five minutes and what could have been five years.

But after awhile, I sat up, shaking my head.

"Alright, we should probably get home. Goat Mom's gotta be worried sick by now." I said, stretching.

"What are we gonna tell her?" Chara asked as we stood.

"Oh, that I just saved the world again." I shrugged, smirking.

"Oh you're oh so humble." Chara said with sarcasm.

"Fiiiine, that _we_ just saved the world again. Happy?" I arched a brow at them.

"Close enough." They shrugged.

In an instant, the ground below had exploded up into an eraser, which slammed into my chest, throwing me back onto my back.

I sat up quickly, my eyes widening as I saw a pen firing towards me.

My tired muscles refused to move it time. I couldn't block, I couldn't dodge.

Well, you know what they say.

You live by the pen you die by the pen.

 **STAB.**

My eyes widened, blood flying through the air.

Blood ran down their chin, pen stuck firmly in their chest, coming out from their back.

Chara fell back as the pen disappeared, a gaping hole now in the center of their chest.

They were caught.

"... Well would'ja look at that..." They spoke before I could, staring up at me.

"You've got a big ol'... Stain right there..." I looked down as they put a finger on my chest, my eyes widening as they moved their finger up, hitting me on the nose with it. It replayed three times for dramatic effect.

"G-gotcha... Heh..." their hand fell back down to the ground, and they closed their eyes for a moment before opening them once again.

"Don't... Look into this, you got that?" They said more to the reader than anyone else.

"I... I don't get it! Why the hell would you jump in the way?" I said, shaking my head in shock.

"Don't know." they would've shrugged if they had the energy.

"Something just... Made me jump in the way."

We watched as their soul floated up, beginning to crack.

"Cter, listen..." I looked back to them. "I get it... You're afraid of what you might do, you're afraid you'll end up like them. I know, trust me. I've been there. Granted, I've uh... actually ended up like them, but..."

I shook them slightly as their eyes almost closed, making their eyes open again.

"Sorry, bleeding out." They said, blood running down there chin.

"There's nothing wrong with... Going all out. Some people are beyond our reach. Some people... Some people must suffer the consequences for what they've done."

"That thing over there... They can't be bought or reasoned with. They just want to watch the world burn... And the fact that you are here, with that stupid worried look on your face over someone who not even a year ago was hell bent on killing you, well... That will always separate you from them."

"S-so do me a favor..." Their soul was cracking.

"And make sure this son of a bitch is on the ride down with me, alright?"

 _Shatter._

Their eyes closed, my own wide in shock.

"... N-no..." Was all I could manage to say, eyes showing nothing but horror.

"Well would you look at that, more blood is on your hands." Character shook their head, walking from the shadows with a slow clap.

"Granny, Error, and that kid's probably dead by now. And now them." Character grinned.

"But that's okay, it doesn't matter to you, right? It's all in the past now. If anything, you're only regret is that you didn't get to kill them yourself, right? Because no matter how much you lied to yourself, in the end you always hated them."

I twitched slightly, feeling my vision begin to blur.

"Whoops, looks like I stole your perfect happy ending!" They laughed. "But it wasn't perfect, right? Because you're still miserable."

My teeth began to grit, feeling something warm beginning to run down my face.

"Too bad. At least they were seeming proof that you can fix some of the worst things in the world." A Beat Blaster appeared above them, aiming right down at me.

"But you could never fix the world, you idiot. Worthless people like you have no place here. Don't you get it?"

The Beat Blaster fired.

 **"ONLY THE STRONG SURVIVE!"**

The blast raced towards me- us. I payed it no mind.

It suddenly split apart before hitting us, exploding into the ground around me.

"What..?" Character said, baffled.

The blast stopped, my hair covering my eyes as I stared down at the body in my arms.

* * *

 _"Are you seriously trying to spare me again?" Possessed Frisk, or really Chara, questioned, arching a brow as I pressed the MERCY button.  
_

 _"Haven't you learned your lesson, or are you just that dumb?"_

 _"You're gonna take my hand one of these times... Maybe..?" I shrugged._

 _"I figured I'd roll the dice one more time to be sure."_

 _My eyes widened, blood flying through the air._

 _"That answer your question?" They grinned as I fell to one knee, holding my wound with gritted teeth._

 _"... You know what the worst part about life is?" I asked, and they looked slightly confused._

* * *

 _"You try so hard to be the nice guy..."_

I roared with unbridled rage, an aura of red exploding out around me.

 _"But the world still just kicks you in the d!ck."_

Red fire exploded to life in my left eye and from the red soul on my chest, ink wings exploding from my back as veins of red DETERMINATION coursed through them, red electricity exploding off of me as my right eye became nothing but white.

I could still feel tears running down my face as I let it out, still holding that corpse in my arms.

Memories of it flashed before my eyes. Granny's death, her murderer stomping on me, every time I'd just been stepped on after trying so damn hard...

I was done. Fed up.

The world pushes you without mercy, but when someone finally pushes back, the world points and cries: 'Monster!'

Time to be a monster.

Character took a step back, holding up one arm to defend from the debris of the room around us being sent exploding everywhere, including at them.

I could feel more magic then I've ever felt coursing through my veins. Everyone I once couldn't save.

A white outline slowly formed around the red soul on my chest, white fire spiraling off of it.

A white light burned in my right eye, and my roars of anger somehow grew louder as the red pillar of energy shifted into a red tornado of energy.

No, not this time. I refused to let this one slip through my fingers.

I don't know how, but I was DETERMINED to stop this failure. Even if I had to fight god them self, I wouldn't let them just...

I. REFUSED.

* * *

 _Well, that was a dumb move..._ Chara thought as they sunk in that black abyss like water, the light growing dimmer and dimmer.

 _Can't believe I let myself die for the greater good. Never thought I'd do something like that. Or, certainly not very recently, anyway..._ They closed their eyes for a moment, and if they could they would've smirked.

 _Hope Cter can pull through on this one. Because if I died for no reason... I'm... Gonna be..? What is that?_

They stared up in confusion at the burst of red coming from the top. Shooting down at them.

 _No friggin' way._ Somehow, they found the DETERMINATION to smirk lightly in amusement.

"I'M NOT LETTING YOU DIE!" Cter roared, red wings of DETERMINATION coming out from his body, which was just DETERMINATION in a Cter shape. He was entirely red, though for some reason it still only burned from his left eye.

 _I don't think his facial expression has ever changed from 'I don't care' this much. He looks **really** pissed. _

The black waters were lit up in red, Cter reaching out for their hand.

Maybe it was their own DETERMINATION or maybe it was all that Cter was giving off, but they somehow found enough of it to move, reaching back for Cter's hand.

* * *

My left eye had gone completely red as my right had gone completely white, Chara's soul slowly coming back together as the hole in their chest healed.

The DETERMINATION from the tornado of it swirling around me forced itself into the cracks, healing them and gluing the soul back together.

The tornado of DETERMINATION slowly died down as the red faded from my left eye and the white faded from my right, my wings disappearing.

I set Chara down as their soul reappeared in their chest, and their eyes opened weakly.

I stood, saying nothing as my hair covered my eyes, my expression blank.

"Can't believe... You pulled that one off..." They said, still recovering.

"Uh... Cter..?" They questioned as I stepped over them, saying nothing.

It was then Chara realized something.

It wasn't just their death that had done this. That was just the straw that broke the camel's back.

"... Uh..?" Character took a step back, almost grimacing as I continued forward, saying nothing.

"Ooh, so you brought them back? Heh, it doesn't matter!" Character said, ignoring the cold sweat running down their skin.

A giant Beat Blaster appeared in front of Character, aiming right at us.

"I'll just kill you both this time!"

The blast fired.

"Uh... Cter..?!" Chara said with worry as I stood in front of the blast, not flinching.

I reached out, the blast hitting my left palm just before I whipped my arm to the side, throwing the blast to the side without strain.

"..." Chara's eyes widened, their jaw dropping as Character did the same.

Character stuttered in their growl of anger, pulling their arm back as they prepared another magical attack.

I suddenly shot forward, pulling back one fist and roaring in anger as I slammed my fist right through their chest, a shock wave of red exploding out around us as the force of the hit tore chunks of flesh from their body, their hair being blown back from the explosion of force as their pupils disappeared in agony, multiple bones being heard snapping.

"I am going to eat you alive." I told them with a calm, icy hatred in my voice, holding them up into the air on my arm, holding their heart in my hand before crushing it and throwing them back through the air, blood now coating my left arm.

They reappeared with a red flash, backing away as I continued forward, the white outline reappearing around my red soul as my eyes glowed, left red right white.

"S-stay the hell away from me..!" Character took a step back.

 _*You feel Fear grip your DETERMINATION_

I disappeared, and they damn near shrieked, looking around.

"W-where did he go?! Get out here you coward-!"

They were cut off as I appeared behind them, grabbing them by both arms and pulling the arms behind their back.

I put a foot on their back, forcing them to their knees as I pulled their arms back slowly, grinning.

"H-hey! What are you doing?! Stop! Let go of me!"

"First you have to answer a question." I grinned, leaning down to be right above their ear before I whispered.

 **"On a scale of one to ten, how attached are you to these arms?"  
**

* * *

 **Plot twist, Cter was the mother f#cking Hulk the whole time.  
**

 **"Cter, now would be a good time to get angry."**

 **"That's my secret, Chara. I'm always angry. GRAAAHHH!"**

 **So Cter has finally let loose all of the magic power he's kept built up. All he's reserved.**

 **He has become... The Legendary Super Saiya- cough cough erm ahem I mean uh...**

 **I typed this at like 4:30 AM... I gotta stop doing that. Like, my sleep schedule is fooked.**

 **And it makes these author notes pretty ridiculous.**

 **So I hope you're ready for a chapter of fully serious Cter. For the first time. Ever.**

 **Now the only question is... What theme should I use for this fight? Feel free to give suggestions. I feel that the s** **ong _God Syndrome_** **by _Madame Macabre ft. Ashe_ kinda fits the fight pretty well.  
**

 **Please Favorite, Follow, and Review if you want another chapter out this quick. Not that you guys are bad at reviewing quickly, you definitely aren't.**

 **XWolf26, out**


	31. Chapter 31: An Immovable Object

**Thanks go to Andyfire123, Spencer the Gamer, TribalManBoss, cryptologicalMystic, TheShapeshifter100, TitanWafflesaur, Someguy, Endy555, welcometodalolz, Pikachu2chu, madmalitiangamer, MecroGodYami, KZReviewer, KajiMei, FlamingPheonixG, Lives2DieAgain, pokemon122000, Guy Who Likes Hats, Guest, Azorawing, TehUnoman, I guest as much, Pro Noob, blasted, LazySkeleton01, FluffySheepLion, Midnightsalem, Tesla Moon, Trash Can, MitsuYuki-Sansby Fan, TheWhiteMouthCat, Charlie olken, MachUPB, TJenkins006, and The Madmans Chainsaw Friend.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale  
**

* * *

A scream never sounded so sweet.

Character writhed on the ground as I stood over them, holding both of their arms as a grin tore across my face.

"Oh come on, I thought you were strong enough to shrug something like that off." I said, stomping down on their chest and stopping their movement.

"Or maybe something like this!" I pulled back one of their own arms, smashing it across their face.

"Or this!" I hit them with the other arm this time.

I hit them again and again, grin only widening as blood splattered across my face. I couldn't help but wonder what would give in first, their skull or their arms?

I pulled back both arms, smashing both down on the sides of Character's head, and watching their skull cave in was oh so satisfying.

Well, that settles that.

They jumped back away immediately after the red flash, but the moment they could see again, they realized I was gone.

"Psst." I whispered from behind them, making them look over their shoulder in horror, catching my kick to the face, their nose snapping to the side as they exploded across the ground.

They laid on their stomach, sprawled out and motionless for a moment. Ever so foolish, they dared to start moving again.

"Ah ah." I appeared behind them, crouching down and grabbing them by the back of the head.

"You _really_ don't wanna get back up."

I pulled their head back, slamming it into the floor. I pulled their head up once more, repeating the slam. And again. And again. And again. And ooh, that one made a nice snap. And they cried out real loud after that one. And their flailing stopped after that one.

I didn't care if they were dead or not.

I grit my teeth in anger, slamming their head down again and again until there was nothing but a puddle of blood and all I held were some chunks of hair, blood, and a few skull fragments.

They jumped away after the flash, terror in their eyes as I grinned, walking slowly after them.

This was going to be _so much fun_.

 **Chapter 31: An Immovable Object**

 **The Human Condition Part 2**

 _"If I had to pick one word to describe how I'm feeling right now... It'd probably be 'livid'."  
_

 ***Check**

 **Cter(?) ATK: 2 DEF: 1**

 ***I'm beginning to think his ATK is higher than that.**

 ***Whatever the case, we have awoken a sleeping giant.**

 ***He is Truly Immovable.**

* * *

 _You're Going Down_ by _Sick Puppies_ began playing.

Character threw one hand forward, pens appearing behind them and rocking at me.

The white fire in my right eye suddenly burnt brighter as memories of past magic ran through my mind.

I thrust one arm forward, blue energy spears appearing behind me and firing suddenly at Character, tearing through their pens as their eyes widened in shock.

"W-what..?" Was all they managed to say before being torn apart, catching a flash of Undyne as they stared at me.

They shot at me from the red flash, roaring as they pulled back one fist.

With another flash of magic long since forgotten, I held one palm in front of me as they got into point blank range, everything moving in slow motion as they looked up at me, surprised.

Fire suddenly exploded from my palm, engulfing them as they saw a flash of Toriel.

I placed a hand over my right eye as the white fire burned high into the air, my teeth gritting.

I held my left hand out to the side as they reformed, slicing at me as I dodged easily around their attacks, ink shooting from my sleeve and forming a hammer, hardening.

I swung, crashing right through their skull.

As their head was torn apart by the force of the hammer, they saw a flash of Gerson.

They reformed on their hands and knees, and I pulled back one leg, kicking them in the abdomen and throwing them high into the air.

They hit a piece of the path from the Ruins, rolling onto it and groaning, slowly climbing to their feet and glaring down at me.

"What the hell are you?!" They called down, snarling.

I just grinned, rocketing off the ground at them as ink wings shot from my back, launching me up at them.

I slammed knee first into their abdomen, multiple cracks echoing through the void as they leaned over my knee, coughing blood.

I grabbed Character by the hair, pulling them up to eye level.

"I am Vengeance. And this is the end of the line." I told them, both eyes burning their colors as I pulled back one hand, jabbing into their abdomen, though my hand didn't come out their back.

"And this, my buddy friend guy pal, is gonna be one hell of a crummy juncture."

I'm not sure what organs I was popping with my hand, but Character sure did scream.

I pulled them up as they went limp, slamming them down through the ground we stood on as they reformed, snapping their neck immediately and sending them down into the void as they reformed yet again.

I watched as a pillar of red energy exploded up from where Character was. They roared in anger, red cracks spreading through their face from their two DETERMINED eyes.

Another grin tore across my face, and I could feel my left eye burning brighter.

It almost hurt, but something about that just... Didn't register. I could feel cracks spreading from my left eye across the left side of my face. Not nearly as many as Character had, but enough.

I dropped off of the chunk of ground I stood on, falling down towards Character as they rocketed up towards me.

I spun, slamming one foot down into the fist they planned on using on me, a shock wave blowing away all the debris surrounding us.

Hands in my pockets while one of theirs was gripped around that knife, we skidded away from one another, floating in empty space.

That white fire glowed brighter once more as energy spears surrounded Character, who's wings formed a bubble around them, the spears shattering against it before they shot from the bubble, pulling back one fist and throwing it at me.

I moved my head to the side, holding my arm out to the side as ink formed a blade with a jagged edge.

I slashed forward, tearing into Character, who snarled, grabbing me by the face and shooting down towards the endless void below.

I grinned under their hand, pulling my other hand from my pocket and spinning my pen in said hand, stabbing into their back and tearing through their kidney, making blood spew from their mouth.

The serrated blade on my other hand formed a lance, and I pulled the arm back, jabbing through their chest.

I kicked them off, and they shot from the red flash, slamming one fist into my face.

I slid back, my face being pushed to the side as I glared at them out of the corner of my eye, making them flinch as they saw the cracks running through my face.

I pushed their arm to the side, grabbing them by the wrist as I shot forward, slamming my elbow into their face and sending them exploding back through the air as I kept tight grip on their wrist, which tore, their hand remaining with me as they flew off into the distance.

Their rocketing came to a stop as they crashed into a boulder, eyes opening to see my rocket into the air, flipping and shooting feet first down at them at lightning speed.

I smashed both feet into Character's chest, sending us both exploding down through the boulder as the music faded out.

* * *

Chara leaned against what remained of one of the walls of the Throne Room, seeing Cter and Character collide in red flashes throughout the void.

"Can't believe he was holding this much back... I see what future me meant by seeing Cter snap." They said aloud, watching Cter smash Character face first through a brick wall from the True Lab, a pen appearing behind him and stabbing at his back, only for him to reach back and catch it, pulling Character out of the brick wall and stabbing the pen through their chest.

Seeing Cter's brutality at the beginning of this fight was... Certainly a little disturbing. Seeing it coming from Cter, anyway.

It was a good thing he hadn't really snapped when they'd demanded he do so what felt like ages ago.

They certainly wouldn't be here, they thought.

* * *

 _Survive_ by _Sick Puppies_ began playing as I grabbed Character, slamming them down into a pillar from the Judgement Hall, Character pulling back their knife and plunging it into my abdomen.

I ignored it, pulling back my fist and slamming it down into their face, sending them exploding down through the pillar.

As they rocketed back up, I whipped the knife back down, red fire forming on it from the DETERMINATION behind the throw.

The knife shot clean through their chest, coming out through their back and falling down into the abyss below, Character's eyes widening as they fell after it.

I waited for them to come rocketing back up from a red flash, Beat Blasters coating the sky behind me and firing rapidly.

Character dodged around every blast, pulling back one fist as they reached me, slamming said fist across my face.

Head now to the side, I looked slowly back at them, wiping some blood from my chin.

They snarled, swinging at me again, only for the two Beat Blasters that had been standing at their sides unknown for oh-some-time-now to fire, engulfing and obliterating them.

I stood there, hands in my pockets as I floated in the void, watching them shoot from the red flash at me again.

I moved my head to the side, their fist flying over my shoulder before I shot forward, fire flashing to life in my eyes as I thought up the most vicious thing I could.

Their eyes widened in shock as I snapped my jaws through their jugular vein, blood flying from their neck before I kicked them square in the chest, sending them flying back through the void as I spat their throat out into my hand.

That was gross. Safe to say I probably won't do it again.

... Probably.

Character once again came shooting back at me.

I moved my head to the side, dodging a punch before flapping up, a kick going under me.

I pulled back one leg, slamming it into the side of their face.

They snarled, remaining in place as their head was forced to the side.

I grinned, they glared.

Kicking off of their face, I back flipped through the air, Character shooting off at me and holding a pen spear out to the side.

I closed my left eye, focusing in on them with my right, which burned white as an energy spear appeared in my hand.

I slashed up, deflecting their stab before spinning the spear around in my hand, stabbing down at them as they flapped back.

I shot forward, ramming my knee into their chest before they pulled back one fist, slamming it into my chin and jumping up, spinning and kicking down at my head.

I reached up, catching their leg with one hand and stabbing through their leg with the spear I still held, spinning and whipping them into the void below, shooting down after them.

I grabbed them by the collar of their shirt, shooting back up and slamming up through the floor of the Throne Room, startling Chara before continuing up, slamming them through one of the windows of the Judgement Hall.

I spun, whipping them down, sending them crashing into the floor of the Throne Room, a shock wave blowing dust back.

Character groaned, eyes slowly opening to see several Beat Blasters floating above them.

"Shi-"

The Blasts fired, destroying that portion of the Throne Room, Chara throwing up one arm in front of their face to defend from debris.

I landed on the end of what was once the Throne Room, staring down at Character as they tried to climb back up.

They saw my feet, looking slowly up to me with fear in their eyes.

I grinned, fire burning bright in both eyes.

Pens suddenly shot from the ground they climbed on, impaling them.

As they fell, I reached down, grabbing them by the wrist and throwing them over my shoulder.

They hit the ground across from me, rolling before standing in the red flash.

They thrust one arm forward, Beat Blasters appearing behind them and firing at me.

Hands in my pockets, I bent my knees, the ground below me exploding as I shot forward, dodging easily around each and every blast.

I pulled back one leg as I reached Character, who jumped back, my kick slicing through the air.

In an instant, I stood behind them, much to their shock.

They spun around, swinging at my head, only for their punch to be blocked by my forearm.

I shot forward, slamming my palm into their abdomen. A red and white shock wave sent floating debris exploding away from us before Character rocketed down, exploding through the floor of the Throne Room.

They lay in the center of the room before I shot down, slamming down into their chest with both legs, sending cracks exploding through the floor, the Throne Room splitting down the middle as Character was sent rocketing through the floor.

I stared down into the abyss below, watching with both glowing eyes to see Character rocketing back up at me.

I jumped up, wings flapping me higher into the air as pens shot up after me.

I held out one hand below me, a giant key appearing and blocking the pens, which shattered against it.

 _How has his magic gotten so strong?!_

 ** _Shouldn't you two be at the same level?! Because if you've also been holding out now would be a damn good time to-  
_**

 _I'm not!  
_

 ** _Then this doesn't make any damn sense!_**

"You two done bickering?" I said, standing back to back with Character in an instant, much to their shock.

"How did you-"

"You've just got the look of two people panicking." I shrugged as they slowly looked over at me before I suddenly reached over their shoulder, grabbing them by the neck and pulling them to my front.

"And that's good. It's only natural for prey to panic when they're cornered." I grinned, fire burning from both eyes before I pulled them up, a floating patch of pens appearing below them as I slammed them down onto it.

I let them go, flapping up above them as they reformed.

I watched them rocket back up at me, catching their fist in one hand as they threw it, continuing to be sent upward with them while doing a one handed hand stand on their fist.

I flipped off of their fist, and their eyes widened as they realized the sky behind me was filled with ink spears and energy spears alike.

I grinned, hair covering my eyes as blood rained down on me from above.

I reached up, catching their falling body by the back of it's shirt and waiting for them to reform in my grasp.

They quickly realized where they were and looked over at me, eyes wide as I grinned, winking my left eye shut and looking at them with the eyes from all monsters they'd slain.

"Heya." I grinned, and for a moment they saw a flash of another sweatshirt wearing, constantly grinning person who says that.

I kicked through the air, roundhouse kicking them in the chest and sending them exploding back through the void.

I shot forward, grabbing them by both legs and spinning, throwing them down and sending them exploding down through the side of the Throne Room Chara wasn't on, making that ground explode through the void in dust and stone.

I reached into the dust with one ink hand that shot from my sleeve, grabbing them by the ankle from the plume and dragging them back up towards me.

I pulled back my remaining fist as they were rocketing closer, still almost limp and nearly unconscious.

I slammed my fist into their chest, blood flying through the air as my arm shot through them, hand coming out from their back.

They stared at me weakly, and I grinned from ear to ear.

"What, you think I tried to spare you for _me_ to survive?" I said, and their eyes widened slowly before I placed a foot on their chest, kicking suddenly and sending them shooting into the void at lightning speed, a shock wave of red and white exploding out around us as they did so. The music faded out.

* * *

Character slowly picked themselves up from a chunk of earth, panting heavily as they placed a hand over the red soul on their chest, which seemed to be growing dimmer and dimmer each time they died.

"This... This is impossible..." They said between breathes, coughing saliva onto the ground as sweat dropped from their face.

"We aren't even coming back at full health anymore..."

"... No..." Their teeth grit, hands clenching into the dust.

"I won't die... I'm stronger than him, stronger than everyone! I am a god! He is _nothing_!"

Black fluid ran from their mouth and eyes as their face cracked more, eyes once again burning red.

I did say I would fight god to fix this one.

I stood on the top of a pillar from the Judgement Hall, watching wings shoot from their back, contorting like the wings of a bird's skeleton.

Their face seemed to be peeling off as the ground cracked from the DETERMINATION they gave off.

They turned their head slowly to look at me, snarling like an animal.

I simply held up two middle fingers, smirking lightly. _Highscore_ by _Teminite & Panda Eyes _began playing.

I jumped back as they thrust one hand out, a beam of red firing from their palm and obliterating the pillar as I raced into the air, beam chasing after me.

They shot up after me, moving at lightning speed and appearing behind me, ink forming claws on their hand as they pulled it back.

I spun around, slamming one leg into their abdomen before kicking off of them, back flipping and thrusting both hands forward, two Beat Blasters appearing at my sides and firing at them.

They held their arms out to the side, blocking both beams and throwing them up into the air.

I shot forward, slamming one fist into their face before they rammed their knee into my side.

I hunched over to the side on their knee, teeth gritting as I pulled back one leg, slamming it into the side of their head and sending them exploding down into the other side of the half of the Throne Room Chara was on, making their side shake once again.

"Oh god damn it!" They yelled out in irritation as they grabbed onto the ground to keep from being thrown off.

Character and I collided in red flashes throughout the void above, fist hitting fist, leg hitting leg.

I pulled up both fists, conjoining them and slamming them together on the top of Character's head, sending them flying back through the void before they shot back up, ramming one fist into the stab wound in my abdomen that I'd been ignoring up until then, making me cough blood.

I grabbed them by the throat, spinning and throwing them through the air before I thrust one arm out at them, pens and spears alike appearing, firing of at them, some spinning and some moving faster than others.

They roared, a red aura exploding in a dome out around them and deflecting the spears and pens before I shot forward, red fire coming off of me as I pulled back one fist, and for a moment, they saw a flash of Grillby shooting at them in that same position.

I slammed one DETERMINED fist into the barrier, shattering it in an instant and making Character recoil before I shot forward, slamming my knee into their chin and making them start to fall back before I kicked my leg out into their chest, sending them exploding down through the air.

I saw another red beam fire up at me, and I reached forward, catching it in both hands and gritting my teeth, red illuminating the black void.

I roared, tearing my hands apart and splitting the beam, throwing it to both sides.

Character shot down the middle, pulling back one fist and slamming it into my face, forcing my head to the side as I glared at them out of the corner of my eye before grinning.

I kicked out, foot slamming into their chin and forcing them to stumble back as I shot forward, slamming one elbow into their abdomen, forcing them to hunch forward as I wrapped both arms around their waist, shooting back first at an eraser shooting up at us.

I smashed us down through the eraser, breaking out through the bottom of the pencil it was connected to.

I let go of them, and the moment I did, they shot up, slamming one fist into my abdomen and sending us both rocketing back up through the air as blood spewed from my mouth.

I grabbed onto their wrist, holding it in place as I pulled back my other hand, pen shooting from my sleeve and into said hand before a blade of ink formed around the pen.

I slashed clean through their wrist, cutting their hand off and dropping off of their fist, pulling back both feet and kicking them in the abdomen as momentum tried to keep carrying them forward.

They were sent flying through random floating rubble, blood spewing from where their hand once was.

Ink formed a new hand for them as they shot forward, pulling back one fist as ink formed a point around it.

I moved my head to the side, their fist going over my shoulder before I placed both hands on their shoulders, flipping over them and landing behind them, ink shooting ink spikes from both of my elbows and tearing through their abdomen.

Character coughed blood, eyes widening as the ink exploded out to all sides, tearing them apart.

They fell, reforming as they did so, blood floating off of their chin.

I shot down after them, slamming both knees into their chest and sending us both rocketing down towards the endless void below.

I back flipped off of them as they crashed into some of the ground from Hotland, I myself landing on the bridge one originally fights Undyne the Undying on.

They stood, panting us blood ran down their forehead and down their chin, glaring over at me as I grinned.

They shot at me, kicking at my head, only for me to duck under it, popping up behind them and pulling back one palm, slamming it into their back and sending them exploding forward, smashing through the bridge.

They climbed to their feet, snarling as they ran back at me.

I ran at them, jumping and flipping, landing behind them and grabbing them, much to their surprise.

I jumped off the side of the bridge, spinning like a drill down towards a giant charging Beat Blaster.

Everything moved in slow motion as they looked at me, and I pushed off of them, a portal suddenly opening behind me as they caught a flash of Gaster before I disappeared in the portal.

They looked back to the Beat Blaster, gulping before being obliterated to nothing but dust. Dust like the dust they'd made so many monsters become.

I hopped out of a portal back at what was left of the Throne Room, staring down into the abyss in waiting.

"Hey, wait! Stop bringing the fight back to here! You're gonna get me killed _again_!" Chara said, and I looked over at them.

"Hey, that first one was your fault for being nice for once." I said, pointing at them. They frowned in irritation.

I jumped back, Character shooting up in front of me and pulling back one hand, firing a beam of DETERMINATION right at me.

I caught the beam, pulling my hand back and throwing it back at them as thy saw a flash of Mettaton NEO firing a beam at them from his cannon.

They shot forward, jumping over the beam and kicking at my head, only for me to duck under it with ease.

I popped up behind Character, shoving them forward and making them stumble.

They spun around, snarling.

I was gone.

"Not this crap agai-" I shot in from the side, slamming both feet into the side of their face and sending them skidding through the ground as I back flipped, landing on my feet with my hands in my pockets.

They stood, panting heavily as they stumble-ran at me, swinging slowly, only for me to step back out of range.

They pulled back one leg, kicking at me. I caught it with ease, other hand still in my pocket as I pushed it back, making them stumble back.

I held one hand out to the side, an ink sword forming around my pen, looking much like the one Papyrus used on Character.

They stumble-ran at me again, roaring tiredly before I sliced through them with ease.

As they fell, I looked over my shoulder at them, blade in hand as my eyes narrowed. they caught a flash of Papyrus staring at them in the same way with the same expression.

They were on their hands and knees after the reform, panting heavily and coughing blood.

They stood slowly, stumbling slightly before stumbling at me, the ink sword shifting into an ink trident.

I rammed the trident through their abdomen, lifting them into the air on it as they stared down at me, seeing a flash of Asgore.

I threw them down, watching them reform, this time just laying there, panting heavily.

They reached up towards me, eyes clenched shut in pain. I kicked them lightly, and their hand dropped.

The music faded out.

"Well it looks like we're just about done here." I grinned, picking them up by the collar of their shirt.

They pulled back one fist tiredly, trying to punch me in the face, only for their fist to fall back into a hand, the punch becoming nothing more than a pet on the face.

I dropped them, kicking them square in the chest and sending them flying into what remained of a wall across the room.

"O-okay..." Character weakly opened one eye, holding up their hands defensively.

"I know what you're thinking... 'Should I or shouldn't I kill this guy?'" They said, gulping as I pulled my pen from my pocket, hair covering my eyes.

"Now the answer might surprise you." They said, before their eyes widened, seeing me step closer, grinning lightly.

"O-okay, I'll u-uh... I'll be good now..!" They said, scooting against the wall as they quivered with fear.

"C-come on, you couldn't really kill yourself, c-could'ja?" They said, and my grin faded.

There they were. God had knelt before man. It was over.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "Yeah, I s'pos not."

Hope entered their eyes as I held one hand out to them, smiling.

"Glad you learned your lesson."

My hair covered my eyes as they reached for my hand, my smile slowly shifting into a grin.

 **STAB.**

I had shot forward in the last second, grabbing them by the wrist instead of the hand and stabbing my pen right between their eyes.

"Buddy, don't you know anything about us?" I said, grinning as I leaned over them, my head over their shoulder.

"Yeah..." Character answered, grinning as well. Their knife clattered to the ground, having been centimeters from my heart.

"We're liars."

 **SHATTER.**

I took a step back, looking at my own corpse in this destroyed, twisted void.

I looked over at a text box that appeared, and my eyes narrowed.

 _*Your LOVE has increased!_

I looked back to the body, sighing and closing my eyes, before feeling something... Off.

I opened my left eye, which burned red.

Chara's ghost floated there, eyes wide as they realized I could see them.

"U-uh-"

 **SLASH.**

Their eyes widened, soul slashed in two by my pen, which glowed with magic and DETERMINATION.

"Nope." I told them just before the shatter.

 _*Your LOVE has increased!_

"..." I sighed, putting my pen away. The cracks in my face healed, the colors in my eyes going back to green as my shoulders sunk slightly.

"... Woo that felt good!" I said after a moment of prolonged silence.

"I mean the letting out the horrifying amounts of anger, not the killing two people thing." I said, walking back towards where Chara sat, watching with wide eyes.

I picked up my sweatshirt, which was still sitting on the floor, as I went, dusting it off.

I let out a long sigh of relief as I sat down, closing my eyes and leaning my head back against the wall.

"That... Was exhausting." I commented.

"So... That's how Future You got to LV 3." Chara said as we sat there, staring ahead as I stared up at the void above.

"Yep. By being metal as f#ck." I said, snapping with one hand and pointing at them as I continued looking above.

"... Are you really shrugging off what just happened right now?"

"Kinda my thing." I shrugged, smirking lightly.

"You just... You don't learn lessons, do you?"

"I learned that bottling up my anger lets me kick the crap out of DETERMINATION filled Universe Destroying Monstrosities."

They just sighed, pinching the bridge of their nose.

"Well, whatever the case, thanks for uh... Not letting me get penned." I said, glancing to the side.

"Well thanks for bringing me back by yelling." They said, and I laughed lightly.

"No problem, buddy."

"Friend guy pal?" they arched a brow at me.

"..." I thought for a moment, stroking my imaginary beard. "... Nah." I waved a hand dismissively.

"..." They looked down, smiling lightly.

"... Thanks, Cter."

"Hm?" I arched a brow at them.

"For everything, I mean. I'm a little surprised that you didn't do to me what you did to them. It's uh... It's not like you didn't have reason to."

"Sure I did."

"Hm?" They looked back to me, confused.

"Without you around, who would I harass?" I grinned lightly. They groaned.

"Well, seriously. Character said that everyone was ungrateful. So I uh... I want you to know that I _do_ appreciate all that you've done." They glanced to the side. Clearly this wasn't easy for them to say.

"..." I smiled lightly, closing my eyes.

"..."

A prolonged period of silence.

"... ####."

They looked over at me in surprise. "Uh... Is that..?"

"Real name, yes." I said, nodding. "Don't tell anyone, I'll end you."

"Gotcha." They nodded.

I closed my eyes, sighing lightly in exhaustion.

"... ###."

I opened one eye, looking over at them. "... Uh... What?"

"You asked me guy or gal. Well there it is. ###."

"..." I smirked lightly, closing my eyes. "I knew it."

"Don't tell anyone, I'll end you." They repeated my threat.

"Noted." I said, yawning.

"Anyway, we should probably get back ho-..." They stopped mid sentence, hearing snoring.

"... Cter?" They shook Cter, who was slumped over, out cold.

"Come on Cter, wake up." They shook him more. Nothing happened.

"..." They groaned, frowning.

"Alright, up." They picked Cter up, carrying him on their back like he'd carried them after their last fight months ago.

They jumped from what was left of the Throne Room, landing on the door that'd they'd escaped through earlier and opening it, hoping down into the Omega Timeline.

"Where is the timeline they're in?!" Gaster said, holding C Frisk up and shaking them.

"Ga-ster C-alm d-own!" They said as they were shook back and forth.

"Uh... Am I interrupting something or?"

Gaster and C Frisk looked over Chara in unison, Gaster dropping C Frisk and rushing over.

"Is Cter..?" Gaster asked, just before Cter let out a booming snore, making Chara frown deeper, as it had been right in their ear, Cter's head over their shoulder.

"... Yeah, he's alive." They said, handing Cter to Gaster. "But he' kind of been ignoring a stab wound like all chapter so..."

"Oh thank goodness..." Gaster sighed in relief, holding the unconscious Cter with ease. He held one hand over Cter's wound, a green light coming from his hand and beginning to heal it.

"You have healing magic?" Chara arched a brow at him.

"Well, I lost it for awhile, during my... Experiments." Gaster glanced to the side. "But it's slowly been coming back."

"And it's a good thing it is, because I don't think Toriel would have let me live if she knew something happened to either of you two." Gaster glanced to the side, grimacing at the thought.

"What about Character?" C Frisk asked, arching a brow at Chara.

"Dead as dead can be." They nodded tiredly.

"Well it certainly must have taken a lot of effort from the looks of you two." Gaster said.

"What? No, I'm..." Chara was interrupted by their own yawn. "I'm fine..."

Gaster caught them as they fell forward, sighing and throwing yet another sleeping child over his shoulder.

"When did I become Dadster?" He muttered to himself.

* * *

My eyes slowly opened to see the ceiling of the hotel room. Oh, right, we were still on vacation.

Some vacation, huh?

I sat up, stretching.

I think that was the first time I'd slept without nightmares or some kind of freaky dream or something in a long time.

I grabbed my sweatshirt from the table sitting next to my bed, pulling my sleeves over my arms as I stood, walking into the bathroom and grabbing my tooth brush.

I looked up from the sink after spitting out a mouth full of tooth paste, looking into the mirror.

My eyes narrowed.

"Uh oh, you've got that... Look on your face." I told Chara as they stood there, arms crossed.

"Are you ready?" They asked, and I sighed.

"We don't have to do this, you know." I told them.

"Yes, we do." They said, eyes narrowing.

"... Alright, but don't expect me to be so merciful this time." I shrugged, putting my tooth brush down.

* * *

I caught the ball as Chara checked it to me, smirking lightly.

No teams. 1 on 1. Just like old times.

No crowd, no score keeper.

A deathly silence ran through the court.

I jumped back, shooting.

 **"SWISH!"**

* * *

 **What? Where did you think that last scene was going?  
**

 **Huehuehuehue...**

 **Well this chapter started dark as HFIL but had a pretty nice ending to this whole Character ark. I mean, other than Character's death. But hey, I had to explain how F Cter got to LV 3 somehow, right?**

 **Not that it wasn't planned that way, it was.**

 **Anyway, I remember at the beginning of this ark when people were like "Man I hope they help Character."**

 **By the end of last chapter EVERYONE was like "KICK THEIR ASS CTER!"**

 **So that was great.**

 **Anyway, next chapter will finally be the Q &A chapter! So you can ask questions and the characters will answer them. You can ask anyone, including people like F Cter, F Chara, Error, the Chara and Cter that ended up killing the other in their timelines, any of the AU's that have encountered the cast in this story, and Character. **

**Please don't just ask Cter questions though. And please don't just review about the Q &A. I'm sure you can tell that I REALLY wanna hear what you guys thought about this chapter, as it was the end of an ark. **

**Not saying that I don't want questions for Cter, I really do. It'd just be weird if the whole chapter was 'Ask Cter!'**

 **And it doesn't just have to be questions, you can say anything you want and I'll have them react to it. I don't plan on doing any dares though, unless I get one that I think I would enjoy writing.**

 **You can review questions or you can PM me them. I'm mostly doing this because I need to think about what the hell I'mma do for next ark. I mean, I need to have Cter figure out the Soul Pens, of course.**

 **So how am I gonna do that..?**

 **I do plan on having a few extra chapters that'll just be like them on holidays and stuff. But that's then.**

 **Please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**

 **XWolf26, out**


	32. Chapter 32: Q&A (Part 1)

**Thanks go to KZReviewer, TitanWafflesuar, welcometodaloz, Edny555, TribalManBoss, DarkWolf133, Tony913, LazySkeleton01, KajiMei, kame otaku, pokemon122000, Nyxie On Cloud Nine, Daniel819, The Madmans Chainsaw Friend, the reader of chaos, MeatLover2014, MachUPB, LaytriTactics, Butterflie64, WayTooLazy2LogIn, Himawari-no-Ichizoku, MitsuYuki-Sansy Fan, I guest as much, Someguy, TJenkins006, ScienceWars, Pro Noob, Minami Kinoshita, Kid, StephanoTheHunterOfJellyDemon, Trash Can, and Doubletale Fan.**

 **This chapter will be written in third person instead of first. And uh, warning, it's like 99% sh!t posting.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale  
**

* * *

"... I can't believe I really have to do this stupid Q&A thing..." Chara muttered, grabbing a card from the box and reading the words on it.

"From TitanWafflesaur..."

 _"What's your gender? Guy or girl? Answer unblocked please."_

They opened their mouth to give some sort of response that would most likely be denying answering the question.

"Wait, wait! I've got an idea!" Cter quickly ran up, and Chara arched a brow at him, clearly not trusting him.

He whispered something to them, and their eyes narrowed.

"No!" They whispered back.

Cter made a begging sign with his hands. They shook their head.

Cter held up an over sized chocolate bar, and their eyes widened.

Cter stepped back as they tried to grab the candy bar, pointing to the camera.

"..." They groaned, walking back to the camera.

They clicked ACT, before clicking another option.

"For you babe, I could be anything." They snapped and pointed at the camera after clicking the *Flirt option, and the room immediately howled with laughter from all of the other cast members watching.

Chara sighed, pinching the bridge of their nose and walking over to Cter, snatching the giant chocolate bar from him as he cried with laughter.

"So worth it!" Cter said, eyes clenched shut as he held his stomach, continuing to laugh hysterically.

* * *

"W-w-wow, didn't think I'd be brought back for something like _this_." Error glanced to the side, grinning as he grabbed a card.

"From The Madmans Chainsaw Friend..? Geez, y-y-you really gotta shorTEn that name."

 _"What did you think of Character and the fact Cter ripped their throat out?"_

"It doesn't surprise me that... _Thing_ went on a rampage in at least o-o-one DirTY GlITch." Error glanced to the side, eye sockets narrowing.

"I-I-I'm sure you can guess _I_ of all people r-r- **Really** don't care for that **LiTTlE Ba _stARd_**." Error crumpled up the paper, almost frowning as he glanced up at the little halo over his head.

"And wait... **_PenCIl PUshEr did_** _WhaT_?!"

"With my teeth yo." Cter said, leaning back in a chair across the room.

"W-w-wow." Error grinned, looking to the side. "Didn't think ya had it in y-y-ya."

Cter shrugged, grinning lightly.

* * *

"Oh, I got one?" Frisk pulled a piece of paper from the box, smiling lightly as they held it up.

"From ThatOneGuy..."

 _"How do you think Chara and Cter will get along now that they've literally fought themselves?"_

"They did what?!" Frisk said, looking quickly over at Cter and Chara, who both watched with wide eyes.

"... Uh... Saved the world? H-heh..." Cter glanced to the side, gulping.

* * *

"Oh boy." Cter said with minor sarcasm as he picked up a card.

"From the reader of chaos..."

 _"Have you ever tried anything from anime for some of your ink creations?"_

Cter's lips slowly curved into a grin as a memory resurfaced.

"Hey, hey Frisk. Remember that one time?" Cter grinned over at Frisk, who groaned.

"Yes, vividly..." They shook their head, pinching the bridge of their nose.

 _Flashback noises..._

 _"Alright fine... It's time for my special attack." Cter smirked, and Frisk put on a confused expression as they stood across from one another in the Throne Room._

 _"Go, Charizard!" Cter threw one hand forward, hardened ink in a pokeball shape flying from Cter's hand and slamming into their forehead._

 _Shatter. Flash._

"I can't believe I got you with that." Cter grinned in accomplishment as Frisk laughed lightly, shaking their head.

* * *

"Oh, I got one?" Asgore said, somewhat surprised as he smiled, taking one of the cards.

"From MeatLover2014..."

 _"How are you all settling in on the surface? Any problems you're having or things you thought would go differently?"_

"Well thank you for asking." Asgore said politely. "It's going a lot better than expected. The humans seem a little less... Violent then they once were. I think some of the adults were originally afraid of me due to my size, but after seeing Toriel scold me publicly and watching me reach into a small tree to get a child's kite, some of the one's in town started to come around. It kind of snow balled from there."

"One time I had to substitute for Toriel, as she had gotten sick, and the children seemed very happy to see me." Asgore smiled. "I think that might partially be because Toriel's kind of a harsh teacher but..." Asgore glanced to the side. "Still."

* * *

"How does this even work?" Gaster muttered as he grabbed a question. "How are we being contacted by the ones watching..?"

He sighed, shaking his head. He could contemplate this later. "From MachUPB..."

 _"What do you think of the fight that just happened? Did Chara and Cter tell you the details?"_

"Well, I know that they won and didn't die." Gaster said, glancing to the side. "Other than telling me that, they've told me nothing else of the fight. But the two do seem to get along better now."

"... If only a little."

"Wait, you knew about this little inter dimensional fight too?!" Toriel said, and Gaster jumped.

"U-um well y-you see um..." Gaster gulped, backing away as Toriel stepped closer.

The camera went to static.

* * *

"Oh boy." F Cter said, hands in his pockets as he walked up to the question box, pulling a hand from his pocket and grabbing one.

"From WayTooLazy2LogIn." F Cter stopped, looking at the camera. "Nice." He said sarcastically in regards to the name.

 _"Is there an infinite source of whatever is in that flask, or? Also, what's in there and where can I get it?"_

"To answer the first question, yes." Mind you, he said he was a compulsive liar.

"And as for what's in the flask, buddy, if you haven't gotten that by now, you _certainly_ aren't old enough to be drinkin' it."

* * *

"Uh... Cter?" Frisk glanced over at Cter, who looked over at them from the table of other Cters he was talking to.

"There's uh... There's a question here for your parents. Real parents, I mean."

Cter accidentally crushed the red cup in his hand, hair covering his eyes as he frowned.

The room grew silent, everyone looking to Cter.

"Uh... I can... Get them, if you want." A person in a dark blue, zipped up hoodie said, their hood up and the shadow from it covering their face.

Cter stood, walking over to Frisk, taking the question from them, hair still covering his eyes.

Cter tore up the question, throwing it into the air and walking out the door.

"Cter!" Frisk reached out to him as the door slammed behind him.

"I'll... I'll try to talk to him." Toriel stood, when F Cter held an arm out in front of her.

"Nah, let me do it." He told her, and she looked to him in confusion.

"And um... Who are you? You look a lot like Cter... Are you his older brother or something?" She asked, curious.

"What, me? Nah, I'm him from the future." F Cter waved a hand dismissively.

Toriel's eyes widened, realizing she was looking up at F Cter.

"Oh my goodness look at how big you've gotten!" She said in surprise, suddenly hugging F Cter, who's eyes widened.

"U-uh... Yeah... Heh..." F Cter smiled lightly, returning the hug.

He stared at F Chara from across the room, glaring as they grinned, crossing their arms.

"Hey, edgy me, make sure to keep an eye on them, alright?" F Cter looked to the Cter who killed Chara in his timeline.

"Gotcha." He nodded.

"Ugh... this is gonna be difficult." F Cter pulled out his flask unconsciously, drinking from it.

His eyes widened, and he looked to Toriel, who crossed her arms, eyes narrowing.

"It better be water in there young man." She said, and F Cter gulped.

"Eheheh... I better uh... Go talk to Mini Me." F Cter shifted uneasily before running to the door.

* * *

Cter sat on the steps outside, legs up on the steps below as he crossed his arms over his knees, leaning forward and resting his chin on them as he frowned.

"Uh... Heya, munchkin." F Cter said, opening the door and closing it, siting next to Cter.

"Hey future." Cter said blankly, staring forward.

"So uh... Got real pretty quick back there, huh?" F Cter glanced to the side.

"I can't believe someone really brought that up." Cter's eyes narrowed.

"I'm sure they didn't know this would be the outcome." F Cter said, putting a hand on Cter's back comfortingly.

"Did you read what the question was?" F Cter asked.

"Yeah." Cter glanced to the side.

 _"WHICH ONE OF YOU IDIOTS DECIDED TO NAME YOUR SON FOUR HASHTAGS? Also, on an unrelated and less caps-lock-y note, who are you and are you aware that your son is a badass in a video game right now? Also, are you panicking and trying to find your son who suddenly disappeared from your multiverse?"_

"Idiot said hashtag instead of number signs." Cter glanced to the side.

"F#ckin' jabroni." F Cter said, and Cter laughed lightly, F Cter smiling in his jokes success.

"..." Cter's smile faded. "I just... Well, you know how we feel about them."

"... Well, you see where runnin' away from your problems get's ya." F Cter rose his flask into the air.

"... Are you suggesting..?"

"Against my better judgement. But hey, it's your call." F Cter stood, hands in his pockets as he looked up at the sky above.

"Worse comes to worse, I ended up punchin' out dad for ya."

* * *

"And you're uh... You're sure you wanna do this?" That hooded male asked Cter.

"Doesn't matter. If you wanna write it you're gonna write, right, Wolfy?" Cter's eyes narrowed.

"Eheheh... Hope you're not mad about the whole... Me writing in all of your problems." He glanced to the side.

"Well I kinda wouldn't exist if you hadn't, or if I did, I'd have no character." Cter shrugged.

"Exactly." He snapped and pointed at Cter, before reaching out into the air behind him, the air tearing as he did so.

* * *

"So what are we gonna do with this room now?" A woman asked as she looked around an almost empty room, all that was left being a desk with a laptop sitting at it.

"Who cares?" A man asked as he walked up to the desk.

"Can you not be a dick for five seconds?" She asked, and he glared over at her.

"At least we know the kid wasn't the result of our marriage failing. It was you being a nutcase the whole time, just like I said." He smirked, and she grit her teeth in anger.

"Oh please, it's probably your fault he ran off in the first place." She rolled her eyes.

"He ran off because he was an ungrateful little brat." He rolled his eyes.

"I mean, just look at this laptop we got him. And the TV, and everything else. And for what? I bet he's dead in a ditch by now, considering he hasn't come crying back to us yet."

And with those words, a white light exploded from the laptop, both of their eyes widening as they felt themselves being pulled.

* * *

"Aaaand-" He pulled his hand forward, throwing two people from the black void he opened. "Ta-daaa."

"What the..?" The two stood, looking around.

F Cter lightly pushed Cter forward, taking a step back as the room went silent.

"Cter?!" They said in surprise. Cter looked over at the hooded male, who gave a thumbs up, continuing to protect his name.

"Uh... Hi..?" Cter scratched the back of his head.

"Where are we? Who are all these... Monsters?" Cter's mother looked around, eyes wide.

"Hey, you ain't exactly a prize yourself there lady." Sans grinned, winking one eye shut.

"Is this where you've been hiding?" Cter's father looked to him, almost glaring.

"It's good to see you too dad." Cter said sarcastically. "Glad to know you still get mad first show care never."

"Glad to know you're still a smart mouth brat." His father responded, glaring.

"Cter, you are coming home with us right this instant!" His mother said, reaching for Cter, who smacked her hand away at lightning speed, making her eyes widen in pain.

"Nah, I think I'd prefer to stay here. It's better." Cter said with ease, shrugging, hands in his pockets.

"What?! With these monsters?!"

"They're monsters on the outside. You're monsters on the inside." Cter glanced to the side, expression still calm.

"I can't believe you would stab us in the back like this! After all we've done for yo-"

"Like what?" Cter interrupted, making his father fume with rage.

"Have you looked around your room? You have any idea how much those things cost?!"

"A laptop is a piss poor excuse for a father!" Cter snapped, making his parents recoil.

"Where the hell were you when I was sleeping fourteen hours a day?! Where the hell where you when I was crying at a grave?! Where the hell where you when I was scared and confused?! You're supposed to prepare me for the world, and you haven't done jack sh!t!"

"Every time you asked me if I was okay and I said no and you responded with 'Are you bleeding? No? Then you're fine.' Every time I said I had a long day and you said my life couldn't possibly be difficult, I'm just a kid!"

"Guess what f#ck face!" Everyone recoiled from that one. "I've never been a kid, because I've had to grow up hella quick to deal with all the bullsh!t you two've caused!"

"Don't you dare talk to your parents like that!" His mother stepped in.

"I'm not talking to my parents like that! My parents are over there! The dumbass who can't put on a condom and the dumbass who decided against the abortion are the one I'm yelling at!"

"Jesus Christ..." Chara muttered to Asriel, who nodded, both of their eyes wide.

"We never should have let you be friends with that old bat! She's the one who caused this! Good thing she got what was coming to her!"

All of the Cters' eyes widened, and somewhere in Original Cter... Something could be seen snapping.

Cter pulled back one fist, his father's eyes widening before said fist rammed into his face, sending him exploding back into Cter's mom, both of them exploding into the wall.

Cter snarled, red fire burning from his left eye as a Beat Blaster appeared above his parents, their eyes widening as it charged.

"..." He took a deep breathe, the Beat Blaster disappearing and the red fading from his eye.

"Every day that you two live from now on is a blessing." He told them, teeth gritting.

"I just wanted to see if you've grown up in the time that I was gone, but I guess not. You're both still worthless, human garbage."

"If I cared at all about the world I'd left behind I'd waste you both right here, because that'd be doing it a serious favor. But I don't want your filthy blood on my hands."

"I've said all I need to say to you two. Get the hell out of my universe." Cter said, hands clenched into fists.

A portal opened below them, and they fell in.

"... Well." Cter sighed, shaking his head, everyone staring at him with wide eyes.

"You uh... You alright kiddo?" Sans asked, putting a hand on Cter's shoulder.

"Heh..." Cter smiled lightly. "I actually feel a lot better now. Come on, let's continue with these questions!" Cter's smile widened.

"YEAH!" Undyne said, picking Cter up on her shoulder.

Cter laughed, the room livening up once again.

* * *

"Ive got about a hundred questions and I'm supposed to _answer_ one?" Granny said, a little halo floating above her head.

"Stop wasting time, bat!"

Granny looked over in surprise, seeing Cter standing there.

Oh the hugs.

"So this is why you stopped visiting! Here I thought you'd blown your own brains out." Granny said, and Cter laughed.

"Oh please, if I'm gonna kill myself, it's gonna be by blowing up the world with me."

"Sounds like you, ya nutcase." Granny said as they had one another in a headlock.

"So am I going senile or are we surrounded by random monsters?"

"Well you _are_ going senile, but no, we really are surrounded by monsters."

"Oh ha ha." Granny's eyes narrowed, snatching the card that Cter handed her.

"From WayTooLazy2LogIn..."

 _"Are you mad at Cter for stealing your line, or are you proud of him for being badass as all f#ck?"_

Granny began laughing. "Well, it looks like you've got a fan brat." She looked over to Cter, who shrugged, smirking.

"And what line'a mine did you steal?"

"Roll file footage!" Cter called up.

 _Flowey swung down at Cter, and he reached up, feeling ink swirl in his sleeve._

 _Flowey laughed hysterically._

 _His laughter stopped when he realized his hand had stopped._

 _"... Uh..?" Flowey's eyes widened, ink creeping up his arm. A giant ink hand had caught his arm._

 _"Hey, Flower... Quick question." Flowey gulped as a light red glow came from under the shadow of Cter's hair. From his left eye._

 _"On a scale of one to ten, how attached are you to this arm?" Cter tilted my head to the side, that grin still on his face._

 _"U-uh... Ten..?" Flowey said, sweat showing on his screen as he felt ink wrap around his shoulder. Or, whatever was connecting that plant arm thing to the rest of him._

 _The ink tightened, and Flowey roared in agony as his arm was torn from his body._

 _Frisk gasped in shock, and Cter's grin remained, green blood splattering across his face._

 _ **"Not anymore."  
**_

"Damn! Granny said in surprise. "So what, you're some kind of ink monster here?"

"..." Cter pinched the bridge of his nose. "I can't believe I've had to say this twice..." He muttered. "No, I'm not an ink monster. I just have ink based magic."

"Ah." Granny nodded. "Well after somethin' as awesome as that, I'm proud a ya, brat!" She grabbed Cter in another headlock.

"Maybe one day you'll be half as badass as I am!"

"And maybe one day you'll stop shrinking, who knows." Cter said, having to kneel down for Granny to get him in a headlock.

Granny swatted him on the head, and he laughed.

* * *

"Another one for me." Cter said, picking up the card. "Wow, another from WayTooLazy2LogIn. We must just be knocking out all their questions right now, huh?"

 _"If you /were/ to blow up that continent, which one would it it be? Also, how easily could you absolutely destroy Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls?"_

"Wow, you didn't even question my ability to kill him." Cter said, somewhat surprised. "You must really have some faith in me."

"To be honest, I never finished watching Gravity Falls. I missed the first few episodes and saw a few episodes into Season 2. But from what I've heard, Bill Cipher is like... A god or something. So uh, hate to break it to ya, but I'm not entirely sure if too many people could beat him. I mean, if there was an easy way to do it in the show and I could do that, I would, or if I actually could defeat him in my normal way of defeating people, I'd do that, but uh... Otherwise, I dunno."

"As for what continent I'd blow up... Ooh, this joke is gonna make someone mad." Cter debated on making the joke or not.

"Africa, because the world has already forgotten about it." Cter shrugged.

"OH MY GOD!"

Some people were gasping, some people were laughing.

"Cter you can't say that!" Frisk ran up.

"Why? Family Guy makes jokes that all the time, you're telling me I can't make one? And it's not like racist or something. It's me taking a shot at the world's lack of empathy. Geez, y'all take some stuff to seriously."

"And if you're mad at me," Cter looked to the camera. "I'm sorry that you don't like when I point out the fact that everyone is a douche, but that's not my problem."

"Cter, please..." Frisk buried their face in their hands.

"Okay, fine." Cter rolled his eyes. "It'd be Australia, because there's too much scary sh!t there."

"Like scorpions and stuff?" Frisk asked, arching a brow.

"Nah man. Kangaroos." Cter said seriously.

"... Pfft..!" Frisk burst into laughter, hunching over.

"Hey, laugh all you want, those things are killing machines." Cter said. "That think springs back on its tail and kicks you with both feet, congrats, you just exploded."

* * *

"Uh... Can someone um..." Monster Kid struggled to hold up the card on his tail, the card continuing to fall off.

"Got it." Cter grabbed the card, holding it up for them to read.

"From WayTooLazy2LogIn..."

 _"What's your relationship with Cter like? That's right I'm questioning it."_

"Uh..? What exactly are you implying?" Monster kid arched a brow at the camera.

Cter burst into laughter, and Monster Kid looked over at him.

"What?" He asked, confused as Cter put an arm around him.

"Well, to answer your question, it's super mega gay." Cter said, laughing hard as Monster Kid began laughing as well, realizing the joke.

"Rainbows and unicorns as far as the eye can see!" Cter motioned out to the big wide world around them.

"Cter no! Don't give them any ideas!" Monster Kid laughed.

"No, I'm sure I won't regret this in the future." Cter said sarcastically.

* * *

A ghost Chara, the one that had been part of Character, floated there, halo over their head as they read a card.

"Can't believe I have to deal with this after all of that..." They grumbled.

"From pokemon122000..."

 _"So, how did it feel being inside Cter? ;)"_

"..." They pinched the bridge of their nose, sighing as the room roared with laughter.

"Be honest!" One of the Cter's called from their table.

"Oddly loose?" They shrugged, making the room laugh harder.

"Monster Kid they have proof!" Cter called from across the room.

"Stop!" Monster Kid told him, continuing to laugh.

* * *

"Ahuhuhu~ So I got a question too?" Muffet picked up the card.

"From WayTooLazy2LogIn..."

 _I think Cter has hots for you. Is the feeling mutual?"_

All of the Cter's spit whatever they were drinking at once, all of their spit takes colliding in the center of the table.

"Hm..." Muffet tapped her chin with one finger, as if thinking.

"She's thinking about it." One Cter said to another, grabbing him by the arm.

"I know! Shut up! Be cool!"

The original Cter sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm never gonna hear the end of this..."

"Well, mister TooLazy, I don't believe that's any of your business. Ahuhuhu~" Muffet said, making several Cter's slam their faces down onto the table in frustration.

"You know I'm like 80% sure she just said that so she can get another chance at taking my wallet but that other 20% is the part that won't shut up." Original Cter said to F Cter, who just nodded.

"That child worries me." Gaster said, glancing over at the table of Cter's.

"But wait, doesn't she give you spider donuts for free? So she clearly doesn't want your money." Frisk said, looking to be thinking.

"..." O Cter looked from side to side nervously. "... F#ck! 50%!"

* * *

"... I... Got a question..?" The hooded male looked around, as if confused.

"... Alrighty then." He shrugged, grabbing a card.

"From Minami Kinoshi- Wait a minute..." He reached into his hood, pinching the bridge of his nose. "If this is about helping you see Cter as gay it's not gonna happen." He looked to the camera, eyes narrowing before looking back to the card.

 _"Wanted to know! Why must you be so mean?"_

"Ppfft!" He laughed, crumpling up the card. "Dunno. Why are wasps filled with hatred? Why is Cter attracted to Muffet? Why did the Cter in Character ever agree to kill everyone? Some things just happen." he shrugged.

"But as for me? Well... I think it goes back to growing up with sarcastic A holes and becoming one myself. And, y'anno, you make it like... Really easy."

"While I'm here I might as well answer some other stuff." He grabbed another card.

"From Pro Noob. Oh, this oughta be good." He glanced to the side before going to read the question.

 _"Um... Mister Author Guy... Will there be another story related chapter or is the Q &A the last bit?" _

"Huh. I half expected a more sinful question. Man, I miss Noob6's reviews..." He muttered the last part.

"Anyway, yeah, I've got a few ideas that I haven't fully thought out for another ark that'll probably be the last one. Uh... Probably."

"And I've got a few more shorts to share in the mean time, so there's that. Hell, there'll probably be a part 2 to this Q&A, 'cause I got a lotta questions and almost want more."

"And Cter's daddy and mommy issues took up a good chunk'a the chapter."

"Don't blame me for that, it's on you." Cter called from across the room.

"Now, I've gotten a lot of questions about revealing Cter's real name and Chara's real gender, so I wanna make it ABSOLUTELY clear that I will never reveal that for one simple reason."

"I... Have no idea what the answer is myself." He shrugged. "I never could come up with a name for Cter. Hell, the only reason I cover it with four number signs isn't because it's four letters, it's because I thought more than that would be too much and less than that would be too little."

"His name could be one letter or it could twenty one for all I know."

"And as for Chara's gender, I don't know, and none of you know. Honestly, if I were to make it concrete, which I won't, I'd make them male, just because them being female is so popular that it kinda irritates me. Like a lot. And no, that doesn't mean they ARE male in this story. Like I said, I have no damn idea what their gender is."

"The only reason I ever brought it up was first for a joke, and second for a moment to show that they trust one another. And to inspire shipping reviews, because I think those are hysterical." He glanced to the side on that last one. "And no, that doesn't mean I support that ship. It also doesn't mean I don't support it."

"But I'll be honest with you, ever since the Genocide Route I was hoping at least one person would review that they shipped it. And lo and behold, on chapter nine, from Noob6... I'll never forget it."

 _"Cter/chara... I ship it like no other. Yandere Chara, lol."_

"The moment I got that review, I knew I had comedy gold in the review section."

"You're the worst!" Either Cter or Chara yelled from across the room.

"Yup!" He called back.

"Now then, for one last thing, a lot of people asked where everyone else was during the whole 'Character thing'. You uh... You guys know the fight with Character only took like a day, right?" He arched a brow at the camera.

"And I don't mean twenty four hours, I mean like ten hours at most. Everyone else was still at the hotel, enjoying the day and figuring Cter and Chara were just somewhere else in it."

* * *

Annoying Dog looked somewhat confused at the paper he was given.

"Bark bark bark (From WayTooLazy2LogIn)..."

 _"Can you do something annoying and piss off Chara and Cter?"_

Annoying Dog looked to the camera, seeming to shrug before running off.

"Oh dear god what is he planning..?" Cter wondered aloud.

"Something annoying, I'm sure." Chara crossed their arms.

"Hence the name." Cter leaned back in his chair.

Annoying Dog came back, pushing something in front of him with his nose. It appeared to be a box of sorts.

'What's this?" Cter arched a brow at the box, which seemed Toby(Get it?) full of slips of paper.

"... Uh..." Chara read the words written in marker on the box.

 **Box Of Character Ship Reviews**

"... That's a big box..." Cter said, eyes wide.

 _"_._._._W_h_y_?_"_ Chara asked, seeming to be in a deep state of cringe.

"Dear god..." Cter said, eyes wide as he slowly reached for one of the slips of paper.

"Cter, don't." Chara warned as Cter slowly looked to the paper.

"I think this is back from before our final battle..." Cter said, before reading.

 _"Ah, Chara and Cter final battle... Why can't you two just kiss and make out huh?"_

Cter cringed, crushing the paper.

"Jesus Christ they shipped us before we were even done being enemies..." Chara sat down, rubbing their temples.

 _"Yandere Chara!"_ Cter laughed after this one, Chara frowning.

"They know."

"Shut it!"

 _"Is it bad that I see Character as an OTP?"_

"Alright that's it I'm throwing this box away!" Chara grabbed the box before Cter could read anymore.

"No come on they're funny!" Cter reached out to stop them, before the box was lifted from their hands in blue.

"We're definitely reading these." Sans said, grinning as he brought the box over to him.

Alphys dug through the papers quickly, Frisk, Monster Kid, Asriel, and Sans all doing the same.

"I hate everyone..." Chara said, burying their face in their hands as Cter joined in on digging through the box.

* * *

"How does this even work?" Omega Flowey asked himself as he grabbed a card with his giant hands, holding it up to his face.

"From ScienceWars..."

 _"How attached are you to that other arm on a scale of 1 to 10?"_

"..." Flowey's eyes narrowed as they looked to the camera.

"Oh ha ha. Very funny." He said sarcastically, before all of the Cters appeared around him, including the one from DoubleShift and Doublefell. All of their left eyes burned red.

" **Answer the question.** " They all demanded in unison, _L's Theme Metal Remix_ beginning to play as Flowey gulped, a cold sweat running down his screen.

"U-um..."

* * *

A being in a black cloak floated there, holding a scythe as their hood covered their face, a generally gloomy aura seeming to come off of them.

They said nothing as they picked up a card.

"From WayTooLazy2LogIn..." They said in a deep, ghostly voice.

 _"Question for death in general: How are you not pissed that these two children escaped you?"_

"Many people cheat death every now and again." Death looked back to the camera. "But everyone has their time, no one is immortal."

"One day life themselves will die, and then it will be only me."

"So I am not worried about them..." A red glow came from the eyes of that hood as Death looked over to Chara and Cter, who seemed unnerved by the very stare.

"No matter how DETERMINED, everyone dies eventually."

They shifted uneasily, gulping.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have more important things to do..." Death disappeared.

* * *

"Oh, I got one as well?" F Chara grabbed a card, F Cter watching them carefully from across the room, despite them not being able to hurt anyone while here.

"From Nyxie On Cloud Nine..."

 _"F Chara tho, why you snap and kill everyone?"_

They laughed lightly, crumpling up the card and throwing it over their shoulder.

"Because normal lives can get oh so boring." They shrugged.

"Isn't that right Cter?" They looked over at F Cter, who just stared hatefully, drinking from that flask as he did so.

"So I decided to make things a little more interesting again. Does that really make me some kind of monster?"

"Yes." F Cter said, taking another drink from his flask.

"You know what the real monster is? Alcoholism." They said with fake care.

"I can *hic* quit anytime I want." F Cter pointed at them, wobbling slightly in his chair as he took another drink.

"Whatever you say pal." They shrugged, grinning.

Cter patted F Cter on the back comfortingly as F Cter leaned forward, looking down and frowning.

* * *

"Oh great, another one." Cter grabbed a card.

"From someone who wishes to remain anonymous..." Cter read, before muttering 'That's a little strange, but okay.' to himself.

 _"Cter, you're a pretty musical person, right? What song do you think would best fit the Character ship?"_

"..." Cter laughed lightly, pinching the bridge of his nose.

" _Die In A Fire_ by _The Living Tombstone_?" Chara suggested.

"Ha ha." Cter said, rolling his eyes. "Maybe _Wolf In Sheep's Clothing_ by _Set It Off_?"

" _Low_ by _Foo Fighters_." They responded, eyes narrowing.

" _My Name_ by _Shinedown_." Cter responded, eyes also narrowing.

" _Alive_ by _Shinedown_."

" _Horrible Kids_ by _Set It Off_."

" _Bad Blood_ by _Escape The Fate_."

" _Gone Forever_ by _Three Days Grace_." F Cter said, leaning back in his chair.

" _Numb_ by _Linkin Park_." F Chara responded, crossing their arms.

" _Faint_ by _Linkin Park_." F Cter responded.

" _Lost Time Memory_ _(English Cover)_ by _JubyPhonic_." F Chara almost challenged, glaring.

" _What Have You Done Now_ by _Within Temptation_." F Cter shot back, glaring as he leaned back in his chair, putting his feet up on the table between them.

" _Lost In The Echo_ by _Linkin Park_." They both said in unison.

" _Outer Science (English Cover)_ by _JubyPhonic_!" Original Chara jumped back in.

" _I Hate Everything About You_ by _Three Days Grace_!" Original Cter responded.

" _The Poison_ by _Bullet For My Valentine_!"

" _Take Me To Church_ by _Hozier_!"

" _The Grey_ by _Icon For Hire_!"

"I feel like these songs are starting to go in another direction..." Sans muttered to Alphys.

" _Kryptonite_ by _3 Doors Down_!" Cter said.

" _I Need A Doctor_ by _Dr Dre ft Eminem and Skylar Grey_!" Chara responded.

" _PaperMoon (English Cover)_ by _AmaLee and dj-Jo_!" They both yelled at the same time, before going silent.

"... We aren't about to do a Matridot, right?" Cter asked after a moment of silence.

"Uh... What's Matridot?" Chara asked in confusion.

"Alright, good." Cter said, glancing to the side.

"Whatever." Chara went to sit down.

"Wait, I got one more." Cter said, raising one finger.

"What?" They stopped, looking over their shoulder at Cter.

" _If We Were Gay_ by _Ninja Sex Party_." Cter said, nodding once and putting his hands in his pockets with a confident smirk.

"Granted, it would require you to be a guy, which you may or may not be." Cter shrugged.

"... I know I'm gonna regret this, but what _the hell_ is that song?" They asked, eyes narrowing.

"..." Cter grinned from ear to ear. "Oh I'm so glad you asked."

 _If We Were Gay_ by _Ninja Sex Party_ began playing.

"Oh god damn it..." Chara buried their face in their hands.

"You know a lot of people come up to us and say "Hey Cter and Chara, you guys where a lot of spandex and live together," Cter began.

"Only one of those things is true." Chara interrupted.

"Are you gay?" Cter finished. "Pff, I have to laugh."

"HAHAHAH HAHA!" Cter said, holding up one fist in front of him.

"Could you imagine that?" Cter stepped closer to Chara, who stepped back.

"If we were gay?" Cter stepped closer again.

"Cter-"

" **Could you imagine**?" Cter said as he invaded their personal space, eyes wide.

"A new born deer runs through a field, a rainbow shines from heaven." Cter suddenly put an arm around them, gesturing out to what was in front of them, which was suddenly a field with a rainbow above it, Gyftrot's running through it.

"A child's smile light's up the room, as Chara blows a dude." Cter grinned, poking at Chara's face, their frown only deepening as they crossed their arms.

"A star shoots in from outer space," They were suddenly under the night sky, a star shooting over. "A puppy licks it's mother."

"A ray of sunlight through the trees," They were suddenly in the center of a forest, sunlight shinning in from all the trees around them somehow.

"As Chara licks a sack." Cter's grin widened as Chara grit their teeth.

"There would be no sadness! If we were super gay! Just unicorns and magic," Cter placed a fake unicorn horn on their head, throwing glitter into the air before they angrily tore the horn off.

"If we were super gay!"

"We would all be flyin' on a tasteful pink duvet!" Cter sang as suddenly all of the cast from the story was flying through the sky on a pink duvet.

"But mostly Chara! Whoa hoo!" Chara glanced over at Cter, glaring. "Mostly Chara's gay!" Their right eye burned red with anger.

"Oooohoooo Oooh!" Cter said into a microphone, stage lights shining down on him. "Chara's gay." He quickly said, and they seemed to be reaching for their knife.

"Oooohwoohohooowoo!"

"Here's a list of things, that Chara likes to suck!" Cter said, suddenly sitting in a chair in front of the rest of the cast, who all sat crosslegged on the carpet in front of him as he opened a large book.

"Dick, dick, dick, dick, dick ,dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, BALLS!" Cter said, ink in the color of a rainbow swirling behind him.

"Dick, dick, dick, dick, dick ,dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, Balls! One!" Cter said, DoubleShift Cter and DoubleFell Cter standing at him side and holding up one finger.

"Two!" They held up two.

"Balls!" Cter threw confetti into the air.

"Your dick my dick!" Cter pointed to DoubleFell Cter before pointing to himself.

"Your dick my dick!" He pointed to DoubleShift Cter before pointing back to himself.

"Your dick my dick!" Cter pointed to F Cter before pointing back to himself.

"Your dick my dick!" Cter pointed to Character before pointing back to him.

"your dick, your dick, your dick, your dick, balls!" Each of the Cter's pointed to one another before all throwing their hands into the air on the world 'balls'.

"My balls and dick! Dick, dick, dick, dick ,dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick!" Cter jumped around Chara as he sang before they suddenly pressed their knife to his neck, making his eyes widen.

"Oh shit."

 **SHATTER.**

 **FLASH.  
**

"... Heh." F Chara laughed with mild amusement.

"Okay, might've deserved that one." O Cter told O Chara, who just grumbled.

"What about you?" F Chara glanced over at F Cter. "You got any other songs?"

"..." F Cter took a sip from that flask, eyes narrowed as he frowned.

"I dunno, _You Found Me_ by _The Fray_?" F Cter shrugged. "You have to really look at it a different way than I think most people do, but if you know how all of this happened, it makes sense." He was explaining more to the reader than anyone else.

"... Even I think that's depressing." F Chara frowned.

"That's because us as a ship is the Doubletale equivalent of Flowerfell." F Cter said, still frowning.

 **"... Yeah, that's accurate."  
**

* * *

 **I just had to ruin that nice funny moment with a split second depressing one because Future characters.  
**

 **Whoopsie daisy.**

 **But it did give me an idea for what I'm going to do next in this story.**

 **But not after a Q &A part 2. **

**Y'see, I kinda got a lot of questions, and kinda used a lot of space with the song and Cter yelling at his parents and whatnot...**

 **So much so that the Q &A questions kinda stack up to a chapter and a half. Meaning I'm gonna need a few more questions. So if you're question didn't get answered, don't worry. There's still time. **

**... You're still thinking about what my idea for the next part of this story is, aren't cha?**

 **Feels, friendo. That is, if I decide to do it.**

 **It'd probably just be a few chapter thing anyway.**

 **Please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**

 **XWolf26, out**


	33. Chapter 33: Q&A (Part 2)

**Thanks go to TitanWafflesaur, KZReviewer, Trash Can, welcometodalolz, TribalManBoss, pokemon122000, Someguy, NecroGodYami, KajiMei, Bob da Monkey, Tony913, Guy Who Likes Hats, madmalitiangamer, ThatOneGuy, 4212 wonderland, TJenkins006, The Madmans Friend, OPSlasher, LaytriTactics, ILoveGenocide, MyNonExistentIQ, Gametag, MitsuYuki-Sansby Fan, MachUPB, Butterflie64, Lives2DieAgain, TehUnoman, Pro Noob, FlamingPhoenixG, Speedy, ComincSanz, Minami Kinoshita, and Darkonidas.  
**

 **Here we go.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale  
**

* * *

"Is this really still a thing we're doing? Don't you have your plot ideas yet?" Cter called over to the hooded male.

"Eh, still workin' a few things out." He shrugged, before making a 'keep going' motion with his hand.

Cter sighed, reading the card.

"From madmalitiangamer..."

 _"Out of all the Cters in the room, which Cter would win in a fight between all the Cters there?"_

"Dude, you said Cter so many times now it sounds weird. Cter... Cccccter. Cteeer."

"Who took a drink from my flask?" F Cter called from across the room.

"Cuuuuhhhhtttttteeeeerrrrr..." Cter hiccuped.

"Shouldn't a' taken me up on the dare kiddo." Sans grinned, putting his feet up on the table.

"... You are an irresponsible adult." Grillby commented, and Sans shrugged.

"It was one drink. I didn't think the stuff in there was that strong. Hey, tall kid," Sans adressed F Cter. "What's in there, anyway? And why're you drinking it?"

"My own special pain killer is in here." F Cter almost muttered. "And hope you never find out why I'm drinking it."

"... Ooooohkay then." Sans said, eyes widening slightly.

"Anyway," Cter shook his head. "I would win, indefinitely. I mean, did you see that fight with Character?"

"Uh, if I may object, I'm definitely the strongest Cter." DoubleFell Cter rose one hand.

"Wrong." DoubleEcho Cter rolled his eyes, feet up on the table as he crossed his arms. "I'm obviously the strongest Cter."

"Heh, whatever you say, edgelord." DoubleShift Cter put his own feet up on the table, ink wrapping around G!Cter's feet and throwing them off the table.

"The hell?" G!Cter stood, glaring.

"Feet off the king's table, bud." DS Cter opened his left eye, which burned red.

"Well if we're talkin' the king, then..." F Cter put one foot on the table, crown still on his head.

"I believe this is my table."

"Oh you wanna go pal?" Character stood, slamming both hands down on the table.

They weren't the evil Character, they were from a timeline where Chara's body was destroyed in the fight with Error, forcing them to stay together.

"Oh dear god..." Chara pinched the bridge of their nose.

"Can, open. Worms, everywhere." Frisk threw their hands into the air.

"Guys this is the OG Cter, got that?" Cter said, pointing to himself with both hands.

"Apologize for throwing my feet off the table." G Cter grit his teeth.

"Make. Me." DS Cter smirked, before his eyes widened, hearing charging above him.

He back flipped out of his chair, cape flowing as a blaster obliterated his chair.

"Oh it is on." He snapped, ink forming into the shape of a trident around his pen.

"Alright fine kid, if you want an ass kicking that bad..." F Cter grinned, the soul pens floating behind him as Character's eyes burned red, knife spinning in hand as Beat Blasters appeared behind them.

"I don't need any fancy tools to whoop your ass." DF Cter pointed his pen, stained with dust, at Cter, who just laughed, shaking his head.

"Heh..." A sky full of giant pens appeared behind Cter. "Buddy friend guy pal... Hate to break it to ya, but mine's bigger."

"It's not about size, it's how you use it!" DF Cter shot off at Cter, who threw his hand down, pens raining down towards him.

"Spoken like someone with a tiny-"

Cter ducked under a slash, throwing his hand up and making pens shoot from under DF Cter, forcing him to back flip away.

"... Pen."

* * *

 **(Cringe warning)**

"Someone stop them!" Alphys cried out as the room was shaken with crashes and booms. _L's Theme Metal Remix_ was blaring.

"It's six Cters! How are we supposed to stop that?" Asriel questioned, rubble flying through the air.

"Well, what's one thing all Cters have in common?" Monster Kid said, looking to be thinking.

Everyone slowly looked to Muffet.

"... What..?" She arched a brow at them.

"You're the only one who can stop this madness!" Undyne said, grabbing Muffet by the shoulders, her eyes widening in surprise.

G Cter suddenly shot through the air behind them, slamming into the wall.

He pulled himself from the wall, wiping blood from his lip and glaring at DS Cter, eyes narrowing.

"You get that one for free."

"Then what's this one gonna cost me?" DS Cter smirked, Beat Blasters appearing behind him.

G Cter rocketed forward, pulling back one fist.

"You're life!"

Everyone ducked from the sound of the crash, the ceiling shaking.

"What am I supposed to do?!" Muffet asked, baffled.

"..." Undyne looked to be thinking hard, before looking back to everyone else.

"Uh... What is she supposed to do?"

"We don't know!" They all yelled in unison, making Undyne jump.

"Well, as much as it... Disappoints and disturbs me to say this," Gaster started, pinching the bridge of the nose he didn't have.

Character was shot past them on an orange arrow, spinning and skidding, ink wings shooting from their back as they launched across the room back at F Cter, who just smirked, pen shifting to blue as he reached out, their soul flipping to blue.

"... As I was saying." Gaster said over the sound of the slams.

"If we can just get all of their attention, it's more than likely that Muffet would be able to... Ahem, distract them." Gaster said, glancing to the side.

"... No, that does not mean what you think it means." Gaster looked to the camera. "Get your mind out of the gutter. This story will remain free of a lemon scent."

"I-it could work, but I don't think just regular Muffet can distract all of them from a fight..." Alphys stroked her imaginary beard.

"I've got it!" Undyne said, hands clenching into fists.

"Muffet, take your shirt off!"

"W-what?!" Her face lit up in red, her normal composure gone in the general frantic-ness of the situation.

"Okay, no to that idea." Sans said, holding up a blue stop sign.

"Ooh, I know!" Mettaton said. "She just needs an MTT brand make over!"

"Are you sure this will work?" Toriel asked, somewhat worried as she watched her children fight. And by children I mean the same child several times over.

"Cter said it himself in one of our many fights! He doesn't like fighting with a boner!" Frisk said confidently.

 _"_._._._"_

"... What on earth would have prompted him to say that..?" Toriel placed a hand over her face, sighing.

"We tackled him." Chara rolled their eyes.

Sans began laughing. "That kid is great..!" He said in between laughs.

* * *

"Go to sleep!" Cter held DF Cter by the throat, DF Cter slashing at his face with his hands as his face grew purple.

He grabbed Cter by the collar, pulling him into range and slamming his other fist into Cter's face, making him let go as he immediately shot up, gasping for breath.

"Got you now you depressing alcoholic!" Character was on top of F Cter, punching him in the face again and again.

F Cter dropped down through a portal, which closed before Character could fall in.

F Cter came out of a portal behind Character, grabbing them and suplexing them, shattering the floor.

G Cter picked DS Cter up, slamming him down onto the ground with a roar.

DS Cter shot up, upper cutting G Cter and making him back flip through the air, landing and skidding on his feet.

"Oh boys!" Mettaton called, making all of the Cters look over.

"What?!" They all said in unison, before their eyes widened.

Hair straightened, wearing a 'little black dress', as one would call it.

She held her hands in front of her, glancing awkwardly to the side as a light red appeared on her cheeks.

"... Shit." They all muttered in unison.

Each of them looked down, as if realizing something.

"Shit..!" They all said in unison once again.

"Hey guys you know what's fun?" Cter said, looking to all of the other Cters.

"Walking like a gorilla back to your seat and then staying scooted in to the table strangely far for no reason in particular?" Character asked.

"Yep!" Cter said.

"I agree lets begin!" F Cter said, each of them totally not hiding something as they hunched over way too far, walking back to their seats and scooting in far.

"... It was... That easy..?" Muffet wondered aloud.

"Apparently." Mettaton shrugged. "But I did do some amazing work." He smirked confidently, strutting off.

"... Yeah." Muffet nodded once, still blushing lightly.

* * *

"I can't believe that actually worked..." Chara pinched the bridge of their nose, shaking their head.

Alphys scooted closer, grinning lightly.

"... Why are you giving me that look?" Chara's eyes narrowed.

Alphys' grin only widened.

"... Don't." Chara said, frowning.

"Jeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaalous?" Alphys asked with the grin of a dirty shipper.

"No." Chara answered easily.

"You sure?" Alphys asked.

"More sure than I have ever been." Chara said, frowning.

"I don't think you are." Alphys said, rocking back and forth in her seat.

"... Aren't you usually all stuttery and nervous?" Chara asked, confused.

"I may or may not have been dared to drink something out of that taller Cter's flask." She glanced to the side.

"Aaaand you did it."

"Undyne thought it'd be funny." Alphys laughed like an idiot as she closed her eyes.

"... Oooof course she did." Chara pinched the bridge of their nose, knowing they'd have to deal with Alphys' shipping along with the readers'.

"Chara, you've got another question." Frisk said, holding up another card.

Chara walked over, taking the card and sighing before reading it.

"From Tony913..."

 _"Do you like Cter? (In a certain type of way of course wink wink nudge nudge.)_

"..." Their eye twitched as they looked up from the card, frowning.

They tore up the card, throwing it into the air.

"I QUIT!" They said, hands still in the air as they stomped away, the table of Cter's laughing hysterically.

* * *

F Cter rubbed his neck, groaning in pain as he grabbed another question. "Gettin' too old for this..." He muttered.

"From MyNonExistentIQ..." F Cter looked to the camera. "Ha. I get it."

 _"Are you glad that you spent most of your life in a video game? Think about it..."_

"... Think about it, huh?" F Cter held his chin in thought, going back over his memories.

He smiled lightly at the majority of them, before getting to... A certain point.

 _"I-... I'm scared, okay?! I'm scared I will get bored! I'm scared I'll do it all again! I'm scared that you'll have to stop me and... I'm scared that you'll be too late..." _

_"... Heh, is that it? Come on, that's silly. You know I'm a hella good entertainer. I'll make sure you don't get bored. That's a promise."_

 _"... You always know what stupid thing to say."_

 _"Kinda one of my things."_

"..." F Cter's hair covered his eyes as he frowned, hands clenching into tight fists.

"Erm... What was the question?" He asked, eyes uncovered and composure regained as he arched a brow at the camera.

* * *

"We both got one?" Toriel wondered aloud as Sans handed her a question.

"From Bob da Monkey..."

 _"Is Tori going to get together with Sans?"_

"..." They both went silent for a moment, eyes wide before they burst into laughter.

"What?" Sans asked in between laughs.

"That's ridiculous!" Toriel laughed.

"I don't know, if you were ever feeling bone-ly!" Sans said between laughs.

"I think that'd be a baaah-d idea!" Toriel said back, continuing to laugh.

"Are you sure you don't wanna be my vertebae?" Sans said, both of them crying with laughter at this point.

The puns continued between them, before _Bonetrousle_ could be heard getting closer, Papyrus roaring as he jumped at them, their eyes widening as he swung a giant bone at them.

* * *

"... How is this even..?" C Frisk questioned aloud, looking around the room before shrugging, grabbing a card.

"From MyNonExistentIQ..."

 _"Can you summon UnderFresh?"_

"..." C Frisk grimaced. "I... Prefer to stay away from Fresh Sans. He's... Dangerous and... A little annoying." C Frisk glanced to the side.

"He is the bomb diggity bees knees and I won't have you saying different!" The hooded male called from across the room.

* * *

"From MitsuYuki-Sansby Fan..." Cter read, before laughing lightly at the idea of Sansby.

 _"Cter, have you ever watched Teen Titans? No, not 'Teen Titans GO!', the original."_

"Of course I've watched it. That show is baller as sh!t!" Stars appeared in Cter's eyes.

"The last season when all of the Titans fight all of the villains and Beast Boy leads his own team of misfits and he's all like "Titans Go!" and then he becomes a T-Rex and when they fight Trigon and when Robin works for Slade and the fight with Terra and-"

He went on for like... Twenty minutes.

"And now we've got this... 'GO' bullsh!t!" Cter threw his hands into the air.

"It's trash! Utter trash! How could they ruin a show so meaningful to me and my childhood with that?! Why?! What God would allow this?!"

* * *

"Huh... This is weird." The one who killed Granny stood there, looking somewhat confused as they looked around.

Literally all of the Cters where glaring darkly at him.

And he had the gall to wave, grinning.

"So something tells me I'm supposed to answer a question or something, right?" He picked up a card. "I _am_ one to please."

"From MyNonExistentIQ..."

 _"The asshole that murdered Granny, go die in a hole. Oh wait, you probably did.-"_

"Ha, jokes on you. I died in the same bed as several high price prostitutes." He stopped reading for a moment, grinning up at the camera.

 _"Anyways, Cter really did become "The strong".-"_

"Well I knew that. Wouldn't a' been able to kill me if he hadn't. You gotta read, kid."

 _"How's being "The weak" going for you?"_

"Just because the kid's strong doesn't mean I'm weak. If you knew me, well..." He grinned, crazy appearing in his eyes.

" _You'd know I'm damn far from weak_."

"I just left myself open, is all... Got me what I deserved." He shrugged.

"But if you're kind enough to ask how my life, er... Death is going, well... I _am_ a little irritated at a certain little sh!t." He glared over at Cter, who grinned, shrugging.

"And I got my pokey thing for some reason, so..." He grinned, knife spinning in hand.

"Well... Old habits die hard, right? Oh, and fun fact, I don't actually just kill old ladies. I just... Saw something in that kid. Little bit'a myself."

"But my mercy's run dry. What a pity."

Everyone tensed before Cter stood, raising one hand.

"Well, my buddy friend guy pal amigo hombre homie..." Cter's eyes widened, a grin tearing across his face as red burned in his left eye, the murderer shooting off at him and pulling back that knife.

 **(Fun fact: I had my music on shuffle and Megalovania started playing the moment I typed that.)**

"If you wanted a rematch,"

Cter jumped, front flipping over the stab and landing behind the man, crouching down and sweeping out his feet, making him roll forward.

"You should'a just asked."

Cter jumped back, dodging a knife slash.

"You know, I've gotten surprisingly good at dodging those." Cter said as he moved his head from side to side, dodging stab after stab.

Cter suddenly jumped, placing one hand on the man's head and swinging around, slamming his knee into the side of his face and making him stumble to the side as Cter landed on his feet.

Cter crouched down, placing one hand on the ground before shooting forward, ramming shoulder first into the man's side and sending him exploding across the room and through a table.

"... What the... Hell..?" The man coughed blood, looking up at Cter, who cracked his knuckles as he walked closer.

"They told you, didn't they?" Cter grinned. "I've gotten hella strong."

"... Alright, fair enough." The man stood, putting his knife away. "Wanted to see it for myself is all. Good job kid, I'm proud'a ya."

"Welp, I'm gonna go back to the fiery pits of hell. See ya there, Granny?" He looked over his shoulder at Granny, smirking and snapping, pointing at her.

"Once I'm done with this." She waved a hand dismissively.

Cter looked between them, generally confused before the man disappeared into the wall.

"Uh..?" Cter arched a brow at Granny.

"Granny did some sinnin' back in the day brat." Granny patted Cter on the head. "It's not important."

"... If there isn't something to explain that later I'm gonna be pissed." Cter muttered to himself.

* * *

Several different Chara's stood there, holding a card.

"Wow, one for all of us?" F Chara questioned.

"From WayTooLazy2LogIn..."

 _"Why don't any of you get magic powers like Cter? I mean seriously."_

They all looked to the camera with the same 'Are you being serious right now?' expression.

"Do you remember how he got those powers?" Original Chara questioned.

"From two weeks of injections from dead monsters because there was a murderer on the loose?" F Chara questioned.

"It's not like we can just go pick up some magic powers at the grocery store." Character crossed their arms. "Granted, I'm kinda stuck with them..." They glanced to the side.

"And besides, Cter only got magic because otherwise he'd be completely useless." F Chara shrugged. "We aren't, so we don't need it."

"Thanks, needed that." O Cter said sarcastically from across the room.

"Yeah thanks for the song." Chara responded just as sarcastically.

Cter laughed in response, making them grumble angrily.

* * *

"From ThatOneGuy..." Cter read.

 _"Will you one day traverse the timelines as Error once did, but instead of destroying them, try to protect them from creatures like Error? Crazy idea, but I think I may have seen you out my window is all :P"_

"Heh, do I look like Ink Sans to you?" Cter said, arching a brow at the camera, holding up one hand as ink swirled in it.

"..." He looked to the ink his hand. "Uh... Don't answer that."

"Anyway, no, I'm just gonna keep an eye on my timeline. I'm sure if I go around meddling with other peoples' eventually they'll come meddling to mine. If that isn't going to happen soon already."

"Epic foreshadowing, by the way." Cter called over to the hooded male, who shrugged, grinning sheepishly.

"And as for the seeing me out the window, was I in the bushes watching with binoculars? Because that's usually where I am when I'm outside your window." Cter snapped and pointed at the camera.

* * *

"Another one for me, huh?" Cter said as he picked up another card.

"From OPSlasher..."

 _"Cter, do you know what those colored pens F Cter gave you do yet?"_

"Hm... Hey, Future Me, you gonna tell me how these things work?" Cter held up the pens, still in their case, as he glanced over at F Cter.

"Figure it out, jabroni." Was F Cter's only response.

Cter looked back to the camera, shrugging.

* * *

"Another one for me? Aight, I guess." The hooded male shrugged, picking up the card.

"From Minami Kinoshita..."

 _"Can I at least try to make a comic? I mean, all I need is what Cter looks like, and a scene. Probably the Q &A one." _

"Which Q&A one tho?" He questioned. "Nah, it doesn't matter to me. I love any kinda fanart for this story."

"Anywho, for what Cter looks like... Man, I have been avoiding this for how many months now?" He tapped his chin with one finger in thought before shrugging.

"Well... Here goes nothing."

"Cter is about as tall as Sans. Well, until they get to the surface. Sometime in there he grows about an inch or two on Sans. He wears a hoodie that's a darker shade of blue than Sans' hoodie is, but is lighter in weight. It has three red stripes running across it. He wears a black T shirt under that, which completes those three red lines on the front, (As his hoodie is almost always unzipped.) though the back of the shirt has no stripes. He has bags under his eyes, which grow darker depending on how serious the story is at that point. Like, party at the end of the pacifist run, barely there. Fight with Chara where he's almost dead, dark as dark can be. He's generally scrawny, and his eyes are a darkish green. He wears blue jeans, and is usually slightly hunched with his hands in his jean pockets, though his thumbs are usually sticking out from his pockets when his hands are in them. At the end of the Genocide run, he wears Sans sweatshirt instead of the usual one, keeping it draped over his shoulders. He also has Papyrus' scarf wrapped around his left bicep, when usually he has the manly bandanna wrapped around there. In fights, he usually keeps his sweatshirt draped over his shoulders instead of actually wearing it."

"Aaaand I think that's it..?"

"Oh! And he has earbuds running up from his left pocket (Where his phone is) over his chest and up to his ears, which they are on top of instead of actually in his ears so he can hear."

"Though, he does stop wearing the manly bandanna most of the time after escaping the Underground with everyone. It is now hung over his bed post for... No reason in particular." He shrugged.

"He also doesn't always wear the earbuds now that he doesn't need the armor boost. Though he does always have them on him."

"Is that enough info? I hope that's enough info." He shrugged. "Because if not... Then shet."

* * *

"I'm gettin' a lot of these, huh?" Cter wondered aloud, grabbing a card.

"From FlamingPhoenixG..."

 _"Chara X Cter... I ship it.-"_

"Ha!" Cter laughed before going back to reading.

 _"And question for Cter, what is your power level? Nappa wants to know. :P"_

"Alphys, what does the scouter say about his power level?" Undyne caught on quickly, glancing back at Alphys.

"Its'... OVER NINE THOUSAAAAND!" Alphys crushed the scouter she had in her hand.

Cter, Undyne, and Alphys all began laughing like your average anime nerds.

* * *

"Oh, hoo wee, another one." Cter picked up a card. "Guys, I'm popular." Cter looked back to the cast, earning a few laughs.

"From Darkonidas..."

 _"When you do the 2 burning eyes thingy, how much power do you have in that state and are there repercussions from it? If yes then how bad are they?"_

"Hm... Well, actually, doing that eye thing doesn't really make me stronger. See, all it is is a way of focusing in on something. Sans mostly uses his so he can focus on his opponent and change the gravity, throwing them with a blue soul."

"I mostly use it to get a better aim on my target. Well, my left, anyway." Cter said, looking to the side.

"Strangely enough, the right one allows me to put more force behind each attack that I lock in on. So I suppose that one does make me stronger."

"Really, the eye thing mostly just lets me attack faster and more accurately while moving quickly. Without it, the Gerson Tactic would be much harder to use. That's why when I first used it I said I didn't use many projectiles because I was faster than my magic. Truth is, I probably would've missed by a long shot with no DETERMINATION and magic eyes."

"But things like the white outline around my soul, that is basically my version of going super saiyan." Cter shrugged.

"But uh, I'm pretty sure it's not as strong of a boost as actually going super saiyan."

"A lotta Dragon Ball Z references today..." He muttered to himself.

* * *

"Didn't I say I quit?" Chara said as they picked up a card.

"I can kill you off by pressing a few keys. Read the card." The hooded male rolled his eyes.

"I welcome it over dealing with this shipping crap." Chara's eyes narrowed.

"You can't hide what's inside!" Cter yelled from his table, making Chara frown.

"From ThatOneGuy..." They read through gritting teeth.

 _"Chara, how do you feel about Cter's SNAP mode?"_

"..." They looked to the side.

"Honestly? It was... A little scary. Seeing Cter like that, I mean." Their eyes narrowed.

"I mean, he tore Character's throat out with his teeth. And ignored a pretty deep stab wound for the majority of the fight. That's not something I've seen... Well, anyone do."

"I don't know what that form is, but if there's one thing it's not, that's Cter. I hope he never has to do that again, because as we all saw from the end of that fight, he has no semblance of MERCY in it. And now he's at LV 3, so that means it's that much easier to kill without feeling bad. Honestly, that whole thing was a mess. We should have tried something else but... I don't know, maybe Cter wanted to let it out for once. Maybe it was good for him or maybe it wasn't, but either way, I hope he never has to do it again. It could be a danger to us all."

"Because trust me, NO ONE can stop that... Thing."

* * *

"Another one?" It was more of a complaint than a question, Chara picking up the card.

"From TribalManBoss..."

 _"Do you still have violent urges and are just good at suppressing them?"_

"..." They glared over at Cter, clearly still made about his song, among other irritating things he'd done today.

"... _Occasionally_ I feel the urge to give out a charlie horse or two, but nothing too... Murdery."

* * *

"So am I like the only one left or..?" Cter wondered as he grabbed a card.

"From LaytriTactics..."

 _"How DID you come up with Cter as a name? you answered too fast to have thought about it when you first said it waay back when also how do you pronounce it?"_

"Huh. Well... Uh, actually..."

 _Cter sat on his bed in Alphys' lab, crumpling up papers full of fake names and throwing them into an over flowing trash can._

 _"So none of them sound good to you?" He asked Monster Kid, who shrugged, wearing an expression that said 'Sorry'._

 _"Don't you have any more name ideas?" Monster Kid asked._

 _"Hm... Well, there is one, but it's kinda stupid."_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"..." Cter hesitated. "... Cter?"_

 _"..." If Monster Kid had arms he'd stroke his imaginary beard._

 _"I like it." Monster Kid said._

 _"Wait, what? Really?" Cter asked, surprised._

 _"Yeah! How'd you come up with it?" Monster Kid asked curiously._

 _"Well, I mean... I know the name of the one controlling the kid is Chara, which is the first part of the word Character. So I mean, if they're the Unstoppable Force and their name is Chara, I'll be the Immovable Object and my name could be Cter."_

 _"Whoaaaaa..." Monster Kid had stars in his eyes. "That's smart."_

 _"Not that smart but okay." Cter stood. "Guess I'm Cter now."_

"Uh..." Cter looked from side to side nervously. "Uh... Nope, thought it up right on the spot! Heheh..."

"And it's pronounced the same way it's pronounced at the end of the word Character. Like... 'Kih-ter' or 'Cuh-ter'. People say it differently sometimes. There should probably be an apostrophe between the C and the T, but oh well. There isn't an apostrophe in Character, so there won't be one in Cter."

* * *

"From KZReviewer..." Chara read.

 _"Do you plan on messing with Cter for all the times he's messed with you or no?"_

"Oh, hey, there's also a box of chocolate chip cookies attached." Chara arched a brow at the box.

"... How does that even work?" They questioned as they read the note attached.

 _"This is for putting up with Cter singing and all the other stuff he has done. -w-"_

"... Thank you..." They said, putting the box away as they silently thanked... Someone for somebody being on their side.

"Anyway, no, I refuse to stoop to Cter's level." Their eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, that'd totally ruin our dynamic." Cter said, leaning back in his chair.

"And what dynamic is that?"

"Me being funny and you being a wet blanket."

"..." They sighed. "... Yup."

* * *

"From pokemon122000..." Alphys read.

 _"So are you and Undyne f#cking yet or what?"_

Alphys' eyes widened, her face lighting up.

"W-well um I - er, we u-um..."

"You know it!" Undyne jumped in, grinning despite the red on her face.

"U-Undyne!" Alphys said, face glowing brighter.

"What? Creeper wants to know then there it is."

* * *

"From ILoveGenocide..." Cter looked to the camera. "Edgy." He commented before going back to reading.

 _"Do me a favor and plant some Character ship stories under Chara's pillow tonight, they'll like it."_

"Ha! Way ahead a' you. I got Gaster to teleport those shipping reviews to random places in their room. They'll be finding them for years." Cter grinned maniacally.

"You did what?!"

* * *

"From ILoveGenocide..." Chara looked up at the camera. "Edgy." They repeated what Cter had said by accident, looking back to the card.

 _"How many chocolate bars would it take for you to kiss Cter?"_

"..." they tore up the card, throwing it into the air. "Not enough chocolate in the world, ILoveGenocide. Not enough chocolate in the world."

"Lying is the first step down a path of sin!" Cter called from across the room, making them grumble.

"You're an idiot!" They called back.

"And you're being a tsundere and a yandere at the same time!"

"How the hell am I being yandere?!"

"You just always are! It's your thing!"

"Eh-" They were about to respond, when they stopped themselves. "You know what? No. I'm not even gonna entertain this. I'm out." They threw their hands into the air, walking away.

* * *

"I must be more interesting than I thought." The hooded male muttered as he grabbed a question.

"From Someguy..."

 _"You do actually read all the reviews, right? You're not just reading the names and copy pasting them, right?"_

"... Pff, what?" He threw the card over his shoulder. "Of course I read the reviews! Every word of every review has been read by me. Why would I ask for them if I didn't read them?"

"My face lights up every time I get a new review. I read reviews and I enjoy them. I laugh at them, I consider them, and more than anything I appreciate them."

"I'm a little offended you could even suspect me of something like that. I mean, if I didn't read reviews, how would I know that you end every review with Ciou! P.S. something about the Character ship? Or that Pro Noob memes way too hard? Or that Trash Can has been reviewing ever since I bumped into him on Undertale Amino? Or that StephanoTheHunterOfJellyDemon rereads the whole story with every update? Or that Minami Kinoshita calls me senpai?"

"The list goes on, but you guys get the jest. You're reviews really mean a lot to me. Sure, Doubletale's getting bigger, what with having three fan stories, a hand full of fanart, and Spencer The Gamer working on a fan game for it, but I'm not just gonna up'n forget about you guys. What do you think I am?"

"I love the reviews I get on this story. They mean the world to me. From the smallest ones to the biggest, I love 'em all."

* * *

"From Someguy..." Cter read.

 _"Where does the ink from your magic come from? And where does it go?"_

"Well, this might be kinda disappointing, but it does just kinda appear and disappear. It's not really a Spider Man thing. It's like with Undyne's spears. See, it's really more just magic in ink form. Sure, I can control regular ink, and I do keep a few capsules full of it just encase I, for example, am too exhausted to summon the highly magical stuff."

"Usually, when my real pen gets a blade or something on it, it's the real ink. Or when ink whips shoot outta my sleeves or something, it's the real ink. But when I make a buncha ink spears or make a tidal wave of the stuff, there's no way I could have that much ink on me at once."

"I keep twenty one small, glass ink capsules in my inventory just in case. Each capsule is about the size of... I dunno? A shotgun shell?"

"When I go into a fight I keep seven of the capsules hidden on me at all times. Just in case. So, I'm basically Batman." Cter shrugged.

* * *

"Uh... This one isn't addressed to anyone, but I think you'd be able to answer it best." Cter looked over to F Cter, who arched a brow at him, sitting back in his chair.

"Oh goody." He said sarcastically, grunting as he jumped out of his chair, walking over to Cter and taking the card.

"From Pro Noob... Wait, isn't that name an oxymoron?" F Cter looked up at the camera, before shrugging.

 _"Ok so um can someone please tell me when Chara and Cter are gonna make out...? CHARACTER POSITIVE VIBES!1!2!2'tp"_

"... Pff..." F Cter laughed lightly, shaking his head at the card.

"Hey, spoilers are bad, don'tcha know? I wont tell you when and if it happens, you're gonna have to be patient." He said, still laughing lightly.

"Are we done here?" F Cter looked over at the hooded male, who was busy writing things down on a pad of paper.

"Hm?" He looked up. "Yeah, yeah I think I've got enough to start writing the actual story again."

"Now, we got a lot of great questions, and sorry if yours didn't appear here." He said to the camera. "Maybe if I decide to do another Q&A." He shrugged.

"Until then, have a good day or... Something?" He glanced to the side.

 **"Man, I suck mega balls at signing off when it's not an authors note..."  
**

* * *

 **And thus ends the Q &A. Enjoy all the silly jokes and whatnot while you can, because next chapter kinda immediately throws you back into some feels.  
**

 **Now, if you remember the first question that involves all the Cters fighting, you probably realized there's another Cter, G Cter from DoubleEcho.**

 **That's right. DoubleEcho by NecroGodYami The 2nd. Doubletale has 3 AU's now. This is great.**

 **Now then, I plan to go back to typing right after posting this, if proof reading it doesn't drain me too much. Guess we'll find out.**

 **Please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**

 **XWolf26, out**


	34. Chapter 34: Boredom

**Thanks go to TitanWafflesaur, Pro Noob, KZReviewer, Zero Sparda, MitsuYuki-Sansby Fan, Butterflie64, Someguy, Arceryse, Trash Can, ILoveGenocide, I guest as much, MachUPB, The Madmans Friend, Midnightsalem, Minami Kinoshita, Roofscat, Bruh, Darkonidas, and Infinity Soul.**

 **And Infinity Soul, only one of those theories about The Future Timeline and more accurately F Cter and F Chara is true and I'm not gonna tell you which one.**

 **Minami Kinoshita, I'm a little surprised at how short you think Sans is. Maybe Cter is taller than that.**

 **Alright, Cter's like... 5''7, Frisk and Chara are like 5''5. All of the children in this story are somewhere around fifteen. Yeah, they're not really children in this story.**

 **As for Cter's hair color... I honestly cannot decide on that. Maybe black, maybe orangish brown, maybe something else, I don't f#cking know. It's like... My number 1 problem with deciding on his design. Not sure if I specified this either, but he's kinda pale. Not very, just a little. So uh... Don't make him green, anyone who's reading this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale  
**

* * *

 _Cter sighed, grass crunching under his feet as he walked up the path, which was barely a path anymore, patches of grass cutting up through the stone.  
_

 _He had his hands in his pockets, the moon the only light as he continued up hill._

 _He sighed silently as he came to the top, looking to the giant hole across the small plateau from him. Or, more accurately, the one sitting in front of it._

 _"Man, when you storm off, you storm off far, don'tcha?" Cter said as he sat down next to Chara, who kept their knees pulled up to their chest, saying nothing as they stared down into the hole with narrowed eyes._

 _"Mhm." Was their only response._

 _"So uh, any particular reason you came here or?" Cter questioned, legs hanging over the hole and down into it. "It wasn't to jump was it? Because I'm pretty sure we've both proven that just leaves you with an achy back at the bottom of a hole."_

 _"I just wanted to think about something. But clearly you're not gonna let that happen." They glared at him out of the corner of their eye._

 _"Well you could'a sat in your room for that. I mean I know house is crowded, but c'mon. It's kind of a really long hike." He leaned back on his hands, looking up at the stars._

 _"Then why'd you follow me up here?"_

 _"Because we're friends and I wanted to make sure you didn't do anything stupid."_

 _"... So I was right."_

 _"Hm?" Cter arched a brow at them._

 _"You... Still don't trust me, do you?" They smiled lightly, staring into that hole._

 _"What? No, what? Of course I trust you. Where'd that come from?" Cter said with worry._

 _"Well don't!" They suddenly snapped, making Cter recoil._

 _"... Where is all this coming from?" Cter asked after a moment of silence, watching them pull their knees closer to their chest, frowning._

 _"I... It doesn't matter." They looked to the side._

 _"C'mon, you know you can tell me anything." Cter smirked falsely, closing his right eye._

 _"..." Their grip on their knees tightened._

 _"Take your time." Chara half expected that line to be sarcastic, and were genuinely surprised when it wasn't._

 _"I... I'm scared, okay?!" They suddenly snapped. "I'm scared I will get bored again! I'm scared I'll do it all again! I'm scared that you'll have to stop me and... I'm scared that you'll be too late..." _

_They looked down, and Cter's expression was full of worry as he slowly reached out to them, before stopping his hand, his worry fading behind his usual mask._

 _"... Heh, is that all? Come on, that's silly. you know I'm a hella good entertainer." They looked over at him in surprise as he smiled._

 _"I won't let you get bored. That's a promise."_

 _"..." They looked down, smiling lightly. "You always know what stupid thing to say."_

 _"Kinda one of my things." Cter shrugged._

 _"..." A prolonged silence._

 _They were frowning again._

 _Perhaps something was missing in this whole 'Cheering up' process._

 _"You look like you could use a hug." Cter said, and they glanced over at him, eyes narrowing._

 _"I don't need a hug."_

 _"Spoken like someone who needs a hug."_

 _"..." They hesitated._

 _"... You tell anyone about this, and I'll end you."_

 _"Deal." Cter rolled his eyes, holding his arms out to the side._

 _He couldn't help but remember the last time he'd hugged them. It got him a knife in the chest._

 _Eh, he'd roll those dice._

 _"Cter..."_

 _"What?"_

 _They began shaking him back and forth lightly._

 _"Cter."_

 _"What?"_

 _Cracks were forming in the air and ground around them._

 _"Cter!"_

 _"Please, stop..." Cter looked down._

 _"_I_d_o_n_t_w_a_n_t_t_o_w_a_k_e_u_p_._._._"_

* * *

F Cter's eyes opened to find a grinning face inches from his.

"Wakey wakey!" They stabbed down.

F Cter prepared himself, before a 'chink' was heard.

They both looked to see the knife had gotten stuck in the pillar F Cter leaned against.

F Cter quickly pulled back one leg, kicking them square in the chest and sending them flying back across the hall.

He sighed, standing and running a hand across his face.

He shook his head, shaking that lost reality away before looking back at the knife stuck in the pillar behind him.

He grabbed it by it's handle, yanking it from the pillar and throwing it to them, watching it hit the floor and slide to them as they got up.

"Were you having a good dream?" They asked with false care, grinning.

"... Eh, you could say that." Cter shrugged after a moment of thought.

"So... What try is this? Seven thousand something?" He asked, arching a brow at them.

"Seven thousand exactly." Chara answered. "Getting tired yet?"

"Heh..." Cter closed his eyes, hands in his pockets. "I'm always tired."

His eyes suddenly snapped open, each glowing their own color as he threw his left arm out to the side, all seven of the soul pens shooting from his sleeve and floating in front of his hand.

"Now let's just get this over with."

* * *

7140.

Cter ducked under a knife swing, popping up behind them and pulling back one fist, the red pen appearing as red fire spiraled off of him.

They turned around, eyes wide just before the caught the fist with their face, exploding through the ground and sending blood flying through it.

7210.

Cter stood calm in place as they jumped at him, pulling their knife back just before an orange arrow appeared on the ground below them, launching them back through the air and into the wall, pens shooting out of said wall.

They flipped in air, landing on their feet and skidding to a stop, just before their soul switched to blue.

They looked down at it in confusion, just before Cter thrust his arm forward, throwing them back into the pens he'd set earlier.

7280.

They ran towards him, jumping around Beat Blaster blast after blast, getting closer and closer as he stood in place.

They jumped to the side just as the orange arrow appeared where they should have been, swinging their blade at his head.

Their eyes widened at the sound of a shatter.

*You persevered the attack.

Cter looked to them blankly out of the corner of his eye, shards of metal flying through the air in slow motion.

"Okay seriously, how the hell does that even-" Cter shot forward, grabbing them by the throat before they could finish their sentence, shooting forward and lightning speed and slamming them back first into a patch of pens.

7350.

They dodged the arrow, going for the stab again. They stopped their attack at the last second, waiting for the purple hue on Cter's skin to fade before stabbing again, only for a wall of green to block it.

"Son of a-" Cter rose one hand, ink spiraling up from under them and impaling them, Cter's hair covering his eyes, his expression blank.

7420.

"You know, you haven't said anything in awhile. Not a single Rock joke or witty comeback or anything in... I don't know, far over a hundred tries." They glanced to the side. "You aren't making this very fun."

"Sorry." Cter said blankly in response, making them recoil.

"... What?"

Cter drank from his flask. "For this."

Their eyes widened, blood flying through the air.

They slowly looked down, blood running down their chin to see a pen stuck through their chest.

7490.

"Stop ignoring me!" Cter dodged back from a slash, expression still blank.

"Stop using the same moves!" They jumped over the green wall after dodging the arrow and stopping before the perseverance.

Cter caught them with a blue soul, throwing them up into the air.

"Sorry." Cter commented as they back flipped, landing on their feet.

"And stop saying that!" They yelled in irritation, running at Cter again and jumping from side to side, dodging the same boring pens shooting from the same boring ground.

A Beat blaster suddenly appeared above Cter, firing down as they looked up at it in surprise, being vaporized in an instant.

"Sorry."

7560.

Dim.

The soul on their chest was getting dimmer.

F Cter was finished playing this game.

"Do something!" Chara demanded, slashing across F Cter's chest.

"Sorry..." Was all he said as he fell to his knees, blood dripping down his chin.

7630.

"Stop... Stop not fighting back!" Cter just stood there as his chest was torn open, letting them slam one fist into his cheek, throwing him back through the air.

He laid there motionless, hands in his pockets as he stared blankly at the ceiling of the room.

"Sorry."

"SHUT UP!"

7700.

"You don't want to fight back? Fine! I'll just keep killing you until you stop coming back!"

Despite this, their soul was growing dimmer, and Cter's was the same.

"Sorry."

They snarled, tackling him and raising their knife into the air. "Don't you get it?!" They said as they stabbed down, Cter not moving as his chest was torn open.

"This is all your fault!" Stab. "You knew this would happen!" Stab. "Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance?!" Stab.

"... Sorry." F Cter said, blood running down his chin as his hair covered his eyes.

7770.

"C-c'mon..." Their hands shook, blood coating them. "Why won't you say anything..?"

"Sorry."

"You said you were a good entertainer! You said you wouldn't let me get bored!"

"Sorry."

7777.

Their knife clattered to the ground. They fell to their knees.

"Oh God... W-why did I..?" they stared at their hands. coated in dust and blood.

Cter stood there, hands in his pockets.

"You... You hate me, don't you?"

"I don't hate anyone anymore. Just me." Finally, something other than sorry.

"... You wanted this, didn't you?" Cter asked after a long period of silence.

"You wanted me to kill you over and over, like you think you deserve." His expression was still blank as he drank from that flask.

They were silent, just sitting there.

"You knew you couldn't beat me from the start."

"... You know, when we were little, killing you... It felt like I was doing the right thing in that fight. But now?" Cter looked to the seven pens in his hand.

"It just... Hurts."

"I guess it was stupid of us to ever think we could really have some perfect happy ending, huh?" Chara laughed lightly, despite the fact that Cter could see water hitting the ground below their lowered head.

Rain was pelting the windows of the Judgement Hall.

"Heh, yeah. I mean, look at us." Cter sat down, one leg out and the other knee pulled up, his arm resting on it as he drank from that flask.

"... Why don't you just kill me and get it over with..?"

"... I don't want to." Cter shrugged, taking another drink from that seemingly bottomless flask.

"You're the king now. No remaining monster will want to give me another chance. I've screwed up enough of those."

"... Sorry."

"Me too..." Their hands clenched into the dust on the floor.

"I don't think I can kill you."

"Then the monsters will rebel against you."

"Oh well."

"I'll just cause more trouble."

"Rolled the dice before, I'll roll 'em again."

"You should stop drinking that stuff. It's clearly killed a lot of your brain cells."

"Ignorance is supposed to be bliss."

"Too late for ignorance now."

No response to that, just another drink.

"... I let you down." Cter said after a long period of silence.

"It's okay. I let me down too." They responded with ease.

Cter didn't realize how much that crown weighed until now.

Only one more ACT.

They either grinned or they smiled, silently grabbing that knife as Cter was distracted by his thoughts.

An attack.

A knee jerk reaction.

Cter's eyes widened as he realized what he'd done, stabbing his pen directly through their chest as he caught them by the wrist.

"Y-... You know what's funny..?" Chara asked, blood running from their mouth as they fell, Cter catching them.

"Whenever you kill somebody... It's always been with that pen. You never just... Obliterate them with a blaster or something..."

"That's good, I'm glad you didn't make me an exception..." They smiled, and Cter realized blood wasn't the only liquid running down their face.

"In those final moments... When you see a person die... When you see... Who they t-truly are..." They closed their eyes for a moment. "That's why you don't kill anyone at range, right..? You always want to know who you just... Who you just..."

"... Pff, a-are you crying?" They forced a laugh, ignoring their own tears. "Over someone like me..? You really are too kind..."

"W... Why?!" Cter finally managed to say. "We could have worked it out! We could have-"

"You always seemed like a rational person. B-be honest, do you really think after all the pain I've caused... That anyone would dare let me live? That they would listen to someone trying to protect the one who'd murdered... Everyone?"

"Mothers, fathers... Daughters, sons... Brothers, sisters... Friends and family. So many are lost, and so many are left grieving. C-... Consider this... Consider this my going away gift..." Their knife had clattered to the ground.

"Fix my mistakes one last time... You're pretty good at it, after all..." They slowly lifted one bloodied hand from the wound on their chest, weakly placing it on the side of Cter's face, staining it.

One last sentence. No sound was heard from their mouth, but Cter, for once in his life, could read lips.

Their right eye was burning red. Cter's left was burning the same.

Their hand fell to the ground. Those eyes closed. The fire was snuffed.

Cter set them down lightly, standing shakily, his eyes still wide.

 _*Your LOVE has increased!_

Cter gulped back down the bile rising in his throat at that message, shakily bringing that flask to his lips in an attempt to calm himself.

His eyes widened, and he turned it upside down, not a drop falling from it.

He could feel his heart rate increasing. He was shaking, lightning striking with a boom of thunder outside the window.

His teeth grit, and he threw the empty flask at the window, sending it exploding through it and shattering the stained glass, rain pouring into the room from outside, the sound of it becoming much louder.

He looked to the knife sitting on the ground, all that was in his ears being the sound of his thudding heart.

What was that thing?! Was it cursed or something?!

It shined with the dust of his friends, with the blood of his enemy as the pool of crimson reached it.

Cter stared at his reflection. Left eye burning red, right eye burning white. Wearing a crown. Rain pouring down from the window behind him. A bloody hand print on the side of his face.

Still staring with an almost... Unfeeling expression. Huh... Even after that, he could still pretend he didn't feel anything.

... How had he gotten so good at lying? When did it become something he did without thinking? When did he start having to do it to himself?

When did... When did the lies start becoming the truth?

"Damn it!" Cter snapped, raising one foot into the air and stomping down on the knife's blade, shattering it. He stomped down again and again, leaving nothing but tiny scraps of metal as he roared in anger, continuing to stomp down.

He tore the crown from his head, throwing it across the room and watching it bounce into the shadows.

He looked to his blood soaked hands and the bloody pen in them.

It shook violently in his hands.

With a snarl, Cter grabbed both sides of the pen, snapping it in half.

No ink came out, as it had ran out long ago.

He threw the pen across the room, a Beat Blaster appearing above it and firing down, obliterating it and that side of the room, more rain pouring in.

Cter stood there, the pouring rain filling his ears.

He grabbed his head, eyes wide as his breathing was still rapid.

He yelled. He yelled and screamed, hoping someone was still around to hear him.

But nobody came.

He fell to his knees, burying his face in his hands in an attempt to hide his sobbing from the world.

He didn't know how long he sat there, but the rain clouds kept him from figuring out what time of day it was.

His phone went off a few times. He ignored it. He should have felt tired, but he didn't.

He just... Sat there. Knees pulled up to his chest, arms around them, head down.

He cried until he couldn't anymore. Over what? Like he could remember.

He sat there until he felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up to see Grillby standing there, a saddened expression on his face.

Cter looked down before nodding, standing as rain still pounded down on the ground around him, stopping just before reaching Grillby, him, and the lifeless corpse in front of him.

That's... That's all it was now.

Grillby handed him the crown, and he looked between it and the corpse.

He sighed, placing it on his head.

Grillby put an arm around him comfortingly, and he slouched slightly.

They both looked to the corpse.

After a moment, Cter extended one palm to it, his right eye glowing white as fire shot from his palm, turning it to ash.

"They need you now more than ever." Grillby said, and Cter nodded, pulling out one of his ink capsules and draining it, filling it with ash in one scoop and putting it away.

He walked forward, Grillby standing behind him.

The Judgement Hall never seemed so long.

Cter walked out of it to find a crowd of the remaining monsters had formed.

Hands in his pockets and expression blank, he walked to the front of the crowd.

Grillby standing further back, hands behind his back.

Cter closed his eyes, blinking away any pain that hadn't already faded behind his mask.

"It's over." Cter said loud enough for the entire crowd to hear.

Funny. They all almost looked worried about him.

Fair enough, he looked a mess. Still stained with blood. Sins still crawling on his back.

"The last part of your..." They all had a look that said 'our'. "... Imprisonment is gone."

"If you want me to be honest, I don't know much about being a king. Which is why Grillby's gonna handle all the boring stuff."

Grillby gave a look that said 'Wait, what?!'

Cter laughed lightly. "Kidding, kidding. I've spent my whole life dodging responsibility, I s'pos it's time I pick up the slack."

"..." That fake smile faded. "As we all know, I might've been... A little too late on that one."

"I'm not going to pretend I can make up for everything that's been done. I'm not going to pretend I can bring everyone back, and I'm not going to pretend this isn't as bad as it is."

"I've... I've lost people too. My family's gone. The vast majority of my friends are gone. I... I just killed one of my last ones." Cter frowned, looking to the side.

He wouldn't tell everyone what they'd done. The decision they didn't let him make. They wouldn't have wanted him to.

"The humans will see us as weak now, and I know that humans are one to attack weakness. But I'll be, no, we'll be sure, to show that we are _far_ from weak."

Cter's eyes narrowed, and he looked to the side, frowning before putting back on his 'King face'.

"I once heard death is not the end of a story, but the end of a chapter. And this... This was but one long chapter."

"So, let's turn the page, shall we?"

* * *

"Hm... Interesting... It's hard to tell which is which."

A figure wearing a grey cloak. A cloak torn and ragged, their feet and ankles visible, what looked like broken chains chains still locked around each ankle.

They stared into several white screens, those being the only light in the dark plain they stood in.

"Timelines are a tricky business, after all." They shrugged, smirking lightly.

"Guess I'll have to get some help..."

* * *

C Frisk watched with worry as F Cter was face down at US Muffet's bar, several empty bottles in front of him.

US Papyrus said nothing, just patting him on the back.

"I let them all down..." F Cter groaned, another bottle in his hand.

"You're there for them now." US Papyrus said as if he'd had to say it a hundred times to a hundred different people.

"It's too late now..."

"No it's not."

"Everyone's gone... If I'd just went to them sooner..."

"I know. I know."

"I could have stopped them... I could have convinced them while there was still time..."

"There's no point thinking about that now. The past is the past, you can still change the future."

C Frisk frowned lightly, pulling out a phone and dialing a number.

* * *

I woke up groggily, blinking several times.

We'd come back from vacation, so that was a thing.

I glared at the window across my room, the light coming in from it scorching my eyes.

"Who the hell keeps opening these blinds..?" I muttered to myself as I rolled out of my bed, landing with a thud before pushing myself up, grunting and groaning.

I stumbled over to the window, closing the blinds half way to avoid my eyes burning to nothing.

I grabbed my sweatshirt, throwing it over one shoulder before opening my room door, one hand holding the sweatshirt and the other in my pocket as I walked down the stairs and into the living room.

"Hey Cter." Asriel greeted, and I just barely managed to grunt in response, sleepily waving as I grabbed a bowl, dumping Frosted Flakes into it and pouring milk in afterwards.

I sat hunched slightly at the table, quickly eating my breakfast before standing, leaving the bowl there and walking towards the front door.

I stopped, my phone ringing.

"'Sup C?" I answered, putting the phone to my ear.

"... But isn't he supposed to be dealing with..?" I looked confused, before my eyes widened slightly.

"Oh boy..." I ran a hand through my hair.

"Well what do you want me to do?" I had to pull the phone away from my ear at the response, which range through the room.

"Come cheer him up or something he's literally you!"

"Alright, alright! Geez, a guy does all this stuff for you and you're still so rude." Whatever response came to that, I chuckled at it.

"Be there en un momento." I hung up, putting the phone away and opening the door.

"Where are you-" Frisk stopped med sentence, seeing the Omega Timeline before I closed the door behind me.

"Alright, I'm here." I greeted C Frisk. "Where is he?"

"Where do you think he'd be?" They said, arms crossed as they looked over their shoulder at Muffet's bar.

I took a deep breath, seeing the saddest version of me I'd stumbled across.

"This is gonna take some effort." I muttered, placing a hand on my forehead.

"He just comes in pretty often and buys like... A _lot_ of alcohol. He looks worse every time he comes back." C Frisk said, frowning lightly.

"Can you blame him? He had to kill... Ah man..." I shook my head.

"I gotta get over there." I said, walking quickly over to Muffet's bar.

"Uh... Hey pal." I said in a somewhat worried tone, taking a seat next to F Cter.

"H-heeey, munchkin!" F Cter looked up, hiccuping as he wobbled in his stool.

"L-long time no see..!" He put an arm around me. His breath reeked of alcohol. He had a five o'clock shadow.

"You uh... You doing alright?" I arched a brow at him, already knowing the answer.

"Y-you know how edgy people will say that they're dead inside because of something stupid?" He arched a brow at me.

"I actually feel that way..!" He said almost happily, giggling like an idiot before suddenly frowning, face planting on the counter and groaning.

"Everything is sh!t ass..." He groaned.

"Come on, just look at the positives." I said, placing a hand on his back comfortingly.

"There aren't any..."

"You're alive."

"I wish I wasn't..."

"Your friends are alive..."

"Like three of them..."

"That's better than nothing, isn't it?"

He sighed like a moody teen would. But, y'know, he had a good reason.

"Hey, we're gonna be having a party to celebrate Undyne's birthday later. You could drop by if you want. I mean, I'm sure you'd enjoy... Uh... Seeing everyone again." I glanced to the side.

"... Heh, that's mighty kind'a ya, short stack." He said, seeming to be putting on his best sober act.

"But I got a lotta responsibilities now... Not sure if I can make it. Those monsters would be lost without me." He winked one eye shut, smirking lightly before dry heaving.

"Well, if you do decide to show up, show up shaved and not drunk. I don't wanna have to explain my depressing alcoholic friend who looks like me but really really old to everyone." I half joked, smiling lightly and earning a smile back.

"Alright, alright. If it'll make ya happy, kid."

"Good. I'll see you around." I stood, placing my hands in my pockets and walking away.

"Tell me if he goes back to drinking or something." I muttered to C Frisk as I walked by, and they nodded before I came to my door, opening it and hopping through.

F Cter ran a hand through his hair, trying to regain his composure.

C Frisk looked over to the other side of the room, seeing a door open there.

A cloaked figure walked into the room, face hidden in the shadow of their cloak.

"Um... Hello?" C Frisk walked up to them as they stood there, not saying a word.

"Sir? Uh... Ma'am? Hello?" They tilted their head to the side, arching a brow at them.

"... Negotiation isn't really my thing, kid..."

"Um..?" C Frisk was only confused more by this statement.

They let out a grunt of surprise as the cloaked figure suddenly reached out, snatching them by the throat.

"H-hey!" C Frisk grabbed onto their wrist, eyes wide in surprise as they were lifted to eye- er, cloak level.

"So tell me, where's Cter?"

"Gonna have to a little more specific." They said, wincing one eye shut as they gripped the figure's wrist tighter.

Their hand was cold and pale, just like the feeling that came from inside that cloak.

"The really strong one. You know, been kickin' ass and taking names all over the place? Kinda doing a LOT of universe hopping lately?"

"Well wouldn't you like to know?" C Frisk smirked mockingly, letting out an 'Ack!' as their grip tightened around their throat.

"Listen up, pipsqueak. You tell me where he is, and I don't mop the floor with you."

"Heh..." C Frisk closed their eyes, smirking lightly.

"Hate to be the one to tell you this, but you really came to the wrong place to pick a fight."

"Hm?"

C Frisk's soul shifted to blue, and they were yanked back out of the figure's grasp and into US Papyrus' hand.

"You alright?" US Papyrus asked as he held C Frisk by the back of their shirt. They nodded, smiling at him.

"Oh please, like I haven't dropped an Underswap Papyrus before." If their eyes were visible, US Papyrus would've seen them roll.

"... Huh?" they looked down at the orange arrow that appeared below them, eyes widening before they were sent exploding back across the room, smashing through a table.

"Buddy friend guy pal... Today is _not_ the day to be attacking my friends." F Cter stood from his bar stood, smashing his bottle on the counter.

"So, if you don't want this to get physical..." UF Sans cracked his knuckles as he walked from the crowd forming.

"... I suggest you step back into whatever universe you crawled out of." US Muffet pushed up her glasses.

"Hm..." They looked between all of the angry characters staring them down, waiting for them to make a move.

"Let's see..." They seemed to be counting off the surrounding enemies.

"Alright, fine. Usually I only fight challenging things but... Eh, I can make an exception." They shrugged.

"Now..." Was the air getting colder?

They stomped, the ground under them freezing and shooting up in spikes of ice as a light blue glow came from under their hood.

"Let's get started."

* * *

I sat at a table in our back yard, tents and such set up all throughout it. We actually had a pretty big house, and we were using the laws of ours, Undyne and Alphys', and Sans' and Papyrus' house.

"This must be a nice change of pace for you, huh?" Gaster asked, holding a cup of tea from Asgore as he stood behind me.

"Meh." I shrugged, leaning back in my chair. "I don't really care anymore. Seems like crazy stuff is always gonna happen. Nothing I can do."

"Well that's one way to look at it, I suppose." Gaster sat down across from me.

"And since C seems to think they can just call me up whenever there's a problem, I'm sure I'll be busy with something else soon enough." I glanced to the side.

"... You know, I never asked you, but how did you beat Character?" The world around us seemed to freeze, much like when one talks to Sans at Grillby's.

"... What does it matter? They're dead now."

"Cter, all I know is that you're at LV 3 and eventually someone will notice. Then you'll have to explain why you had to kill people."

"Character ain't people, Dadster." I said, putting my feet up on the table as I leaned back.

"Well Cter, I know that you're more of a neutral guy, but I also know that LV is not something you want to start stacking up."

"You worry too much. It's not like I go looking for fights. And I don't kill often."

"I know. Make sure that doesn't change."

"... You're worried about something." I said, eyes narrowing.

Gaster sighed.

"I... Watched the timeline for a long time. Frisk started off by not killing anyone, and then it was just one or two, and then... Well, you saw."

"Calm down, Dadster. I don't like that I killed someone anymore than you do." I closed my eyes.

"I promise, I've got bigger things to deal with than murder sprees." I joked, opening one eye.

"..." Gaster sighed, smirking lightly, as if reassured. "Yes, alright. I suppose I was overreacting." Time unfroze around us.

"Hey, Cter, Undyne wants some donuts from Muffet's bakery." Chara walked up behind me, and I looked over my shoulder at them.

"Mom gave me the money to do it myself, but I know she gives you stuff for free, soo... I give you half the money, and you do it."

My eyes narrowed.

"C'mon, you go there pretty frequently anyway." They smirked mockingly.

I groaned, jumping up and holding out my hand for them to place the money in.

They handed it to me, and I placed it in my pocket.

"Alright, I'll be back." I said, walking from the back yard to the front and down our driveway, heading down the street.

It was a nice day. Sunny. Not too hot, not too cold.

I waved hello to the Nice Cream Guy, pushing open the door to Muffet's bakery and hearing the little bell ring. It had taken me about a half hour to walk there.

She stood at the counter, a few other humans running around to do things like clean. Surprisingly, people didn't like it when spiders were always crawling around a restaurant, so they mostly helped in the back where no one saw them.

Muffet didn't only make spider donuts anymore, and word had gotten around about her bakery pretty quickly, even earning her an episode on one of Mettaton's many shows. It'd been pretty popular since then.

"Ahuhuhu~ well if it isn't my favorite costumer." She greeted with a smile.

"Hey Muffet." I greeted, lifting one hand from my pocket to wave.

I made my order and some small talk, standing at the counter as the donuts were gathered.

At the sound of the bell above the door, I looked over my shoulder, my eyes widening.

"M-Mini Me..." F Cter greeted, stumbling forward and falling.

"Future!" I quickly ran forward, grunting as I caught him, setting him down lightly.

He was beaten and bloodied, hair covering his eyes.

"How did this happen?! Who did this to you?!" I had a million questions, but those were the first two to shoot out.

He had a large slash right across his chest, but it didn't look deep enough to be anything fatal.

"You... Have to get back to the h-house... E-everyone's in danger..." He managed to say.

The few other workers had gather around us- er, me?

Two instances of me, or something.

"Cter, what's going on-" Muffet gasped, setting the donuts down and running over.

"Who is that? What happened to him?" She asked in shock.

"A-another hunter... Looking for you... Go, get b-back to the house..." F Cter said, and I nodded, quickly standing.

"Gonna have to take a rain check on those donuts Muffet." I said quickly, pushing open the door.

"But what about... Um... Who is this and why do they resemble you?" Muffet was clearly confused, just like everyone else in the bakery.

"Just watch over him until I get back! I gotta go!" I ran out the door, sprinting down the street.

* * *

The cloaked figure grinned, crouching on top of the roof of the Dreemurr house, standing to their full height as the watched those below.

They walked to the edge of the roof, preparing to jump down.

 **"Show time."  
**

* * *

 **Who's that Sassy Sue tryin' to ruin Undyne's birthday?  
**

 **This chapter got less depressing as it went, so that's something. Usually it's the other way around.**

 **Anyway, Spencer The Gamer is making a game for Doubletale on GameJolt, as I mentioned lightly last chapter in the Q &A. He needs someone to do the Sountrack, otherwise he's just gonna use the original Undertale soundtrack with whatever extra songs I've mentioned, which would be fine, but I mean if any of you do music stuff, This would be something for you to do. **

**But yeah, things really escalated quickly. And it's only gonna get worse.**

 **I mean... Uh... You didn't hear that from me..?  
**

 **I'm already like halfway through next chapter so, if I get enough reviews fast enough, who knows, I might update as soon as early tomorrow.**

 **Please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**

 **XWolf26, out**


	35. Chapter 35: Predator

**Thanks go to Guy Who Likes Hats, bloodyhell99, TribalManBoss, KZReviewer, Pro Noob, DiamondAuthor551, NecroGodYami The 2nd, Infinity Soul, pokemon122000, I guest as much, Mitsuyuki Sansby, Famous Nobody, Someguy, TehUnoman, Trash Can, Pikachu2chu, MachUPB, OPSlasher, ThatOneGuy, Minami Kinoshita, 19jg01, Nlou, and Kurisetina.**

 **I would've updated earlier, but I had to go to my nephew's first birthday and whatnot.**

 **To answer your question DiamondAuthor551, The Q &A isn't really canon. Just a silly little extra thing that as far as the story goes never happened. **

**And Minami Kinoshita... Please don't make him blonde. I don't know why the thought of that disturbs me so much but... It just really does. *Shifty eyes* I just can't see him as a blonde. And as for sending it to me, just post it somewhere on the internet and I;ll find it eventually. I kind of... Search for fanart oddly frequently. Or just post it on Tumblr under like #Doubletale or something. I dunno.**

 **Now then!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale  
**

* * *

"Heya friend."

The hunter stopped before dropping down, looking over their shoulder.

"Don't you know it's rude to stand on roofs without asking permission?" Sans asked, standing calm right behind them.

"Hm. Someone oughta put a bell on you." The hunter commented, turning around to face Sans.

"Wouldn't help." Sans glanced to the side, grin as wide as ever.

Sans scanned them. Tattered grey cloak. dirty, bare feet under it.

"Hm... Well, since you're here, could you tell me where Cter is?" They asked, tilting their head to the side.

"Nope. But I can take a message." Sans winked one eye shut, lying through that grin with ease.

"Hm. Well... Maybe one of your friends down there knows. And if not, then I'll just have to get him to come to me."

Sans pupils disappeared.

"Look buddy, I don't think you want to-"

Everyone looked up to the roof in surprise, seeing ice explode out from it, flying through the air as one cloaked figure jumped down towards them.

"The hell?!" Undyne stood quickly, magic spear appearing in hand as the cloaked figure stood slowly, holding Sans by the collar of his shirt.

Sans was calm as ever.

"Who are you?" Gaster cut to the chase.

"Eh, just a drifter. Thrill seeker. Boredom is my arch nemesis." They shrugged.

"Get to the point." Chara's eyes narrowed.

"Aight, here's the dealio." They snapped with their free hand, pointing at them.

"You tell me where Cter is, or the somehow chubby skely gets it."

"Uh... What somehow chubby skely?" Frisk arched a brow.

"..." They looked to the hand that once held Sans, before beginning to laugh.

"Yeah, okay, you got me. Can't believe I forgot he could do that. It's like... How I encountered him thirty seconds ago." They shook their head, laughing lightly.

"What do you want with Cter?" Asgore asked, eyes narrowing.

"What any hunter wants." They shrugged. "I just want a challenge."

"A challenge?" Alphys asked, confused.

"Alright, look. I'm like... Really strong n'stuff. And there's no one strong enough to fight me in _my_ universe. So I go from Universe to Universe, timeline to timeline, looking for somebody to fight."

"But of course, most universes people are somewhere on the same level. Boooring." They rolled their eyes, shaking their head.

"But there are a few universe, where someone is just... Extra strong. And I mean really extra strong."

"I've fought Sanses and Papyruses and Frisks and Charas and Asriels and Undynes and Mettatons, but I just can't seem to settle on a Cter. There's a lot of 'em, and they're all pretty strong."

"But pretty strong isn't challenging. And a little while ago, while hopping from place to place, I stumbled across something... Really interesting." Their grin could be seen under that hood.

" _On a scale of one to ten, how attached are you to these arms_?" They quoted, and Chara's eyes widened.

"DAMN that was cool! I've never seen a Cter go so hard! That's when I realized your Cter was special. So I wanna fight him."

"So he can kill you?" Chara asked, and they laughed, shaking their head.

"Nope, so I can get stronger. So I can take on bigger and stronger things." They shrugged.

"Is this some kind of game to you?" Toriel almost had a scolding tone. "These are peoples lives, and you just play with them?"

"Don't know what you think you're talkin' about. Three outta your four kids have done that." They grinned, and Toriel recoiled.

"Now, here's the dealio. You're gonna tell me where Cter is, or I'm gonna give him one hell of a surprise to come back to." They shrugged, grinning.

"If you uh, catch my drift." They rose their eyebrows twice under that hood.

They didn't get the chance to do anything else, being engulfed by a beam of energy, Gaster hold one hand out as a Gaster Blaster fired at them from behind him.

Everyone looked back to Gaster in surprise, and Gaster said nothing in response.

"Okay..."

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Rude." They pointed to Gaster, hood forced down by the blast.

Female. Long, straightened black hair. Human. Pale skin. Strangely scrawny. She was only about as tall as Cter, and looked to be about as old as him as well.

She stomped down, the ground exploding in ice at them, everyone jumping back.

Gaster looked up, eyes wide as she appeared above him, slamming both feet into his face and back flipping off of him, sending him exploding through the law as she landed on her hands, crossing her legs as Undyne jumped at her, pulling back a spear.

She spun on her hands, kicking the spear to the side and kicking directly into Undyne's chin, sending her flying back through the air before she back flipped over Chara's stab, landing behind them and quickly dropped to the ground, sweeping out their legs before back flipping away, bones shooting out of the ground after her.

She was caught with a blue soul before she could land, being whipped to the side.

She spun in the throw, cartwheeling at lightning speed and making a U-turn, spinning at Sans and kicking at him with both feet, only for him to disappear.

She landed perfectly, standing up straight and throwing her hands into the air, as if she was stretching, two beams of fire shooting right by her sides.

Undyne snarled, wiping blood from her chin before pulling back both arms, spears appearing in hand.

Undyne threw spear after spear at her, and she easily ducked and dodged around them, standing in place and making the "Woop woop woop woop woop!" noise that Zoidberg from _Futurama_ makes.

She stood motionless as a yellow spear shot at her from the front, jumping just as it went to move around her, landing on the spear as it launched back at Undyne, who's eyes widened.

She jumped off the spear, spinning in air and slamming one foot into the side of Undyne's face, throwing her out of the way of the spear and sending her skidding through the ground.

She landed perfectly, throwing her hands into the air, confetti shooting from her sleeves.

"Ta-da!" She said, grinning before back flipping, landing directly on Asgore's back as Asgore stabbed at her with a trident that he must've pulled from some inventory box.

"Hey there." She said, suddenly jabbing Asgore in the neck, making him fall face first onto the ground, unconscious.

"That's a neat trick right? I think it is." She shrugged, looking at Toriel.

"Keep off of him!" She demanded, throwing several fireballs at her.

"Dodge duck dip dive and dodge!" She called out as she dodged around the balls of fire.

She shot forward, slamming one fist into Toriel's abdomen and making her double over, holding her stomach in pain.

"Thanks, Patches O'Houlihan." She placed both hands on her waist, looking up to the sky and nodding.

She was suddenly lifted into the air, soul blue.

"Gotcha." Sans said, holding her there.

"Awwww! Booo!" She called, giving a thumbs down.

"Who. Are. You?" Gaster demanded to know, eyes narrowing as he walked up to her.

"Dude, I told you that like... Three minutes ago." She rolled her eyes.

"I want a name!" Gaster snapped.

"Whosky brosky, take it down a notch. Honestly, what's your deal with names? The guy you're protecting right now hasn't even told you his." She rose their hands defensively.

"Now." Gaster's eye sockets narrowed.

"Alright, alright... Man, now I gotta think one up..." She stroked her imaginary beard as she floated there, all who were still conscious and able to fight standing around her, ready.

Frisk, Papyrus and Asriel were pulling everyone currently unconscious out of the area and inside the house.

"Hm... What are those things called? From the movie? Those guys with the... Ya know." She put two fingers from each hand over her mouth, move them like they were part of her mouth.

"They're all like graahh! Grrr! And they've got that cannon that goes "pew!" from their shoulder?" She looked around, everyone just looking at her with confusion.

"Really? Nobody? Uh... They fight Aliens? There's two movies... Uh..." She stroked her imaginary beard, shifting expressions as she looked from side to side.

"Man this is gonna bother me all day... It's on the tip of my tongue..."

"Predator?" Frisk suggested.

"Yes! Thank you!" She pointed to Frisk. "That one... That one gets it." She nodded. "Call me Predator."

"But not the sexual kind. Don't wanna mix that up, 'cause, yanno, I'm hunting a minor, and whatnot..." Predator glanced to the side.

"Huh... Maybe Predator isn't the best name..." She pressed her tongue against the side of her cheek. "Nope, too late now, Author guy already used it for my name."

"Oh well." She shrugged, ice exploding out around her and knocking everyone back as she did.

Predator shot from the mist created by the ice, Sans' eyes widening as she shot right at him.

She shot by, doing the same neck jab she did to Asgore.

"Go to sleep." She told him as she went by, watching his eye sockets close.

She skidded to a stop, spinning around and catching Sans, who was now out cold, lightly setting him down.

"He's just oh so delicate..." She patted him on the head before jumping back, a stretching arm smashing into the ground where she ocne was.

Mettaton's arm retracted back to him, and he glared as she got a running start at him, kicking up dirt behind her as she moved at lightning speed.

She jumped, startling Mettaton and pulling one leg back, kicking up into Mettaton's chin and sending him exploding into the sky.

"Homerun! Yes!" She fist pumped, just before Mettaton's soul switched to blue, and he stopped in air.

"Caught'cha!" Papyrus said, smirking as he pulled a now unconscious Mettaton back to the ground.

Predator snapped in defeat, just before jumping back, dodging a knife slash.

She kicked Chara's arm, forcing them to lose grip of their knife and sending it into the air before she spun, jumping and kicking at Chara's head.

They ducked, Predator's leg soaring over their head.

They jumped, kicking at Predator, who caught them by the leg, tossing them back.

They landed, reaching up and catching their knife as it fell back down.

"Congrats at being the first one here to dodge without teleportation! If I had a gold star I'd put it riiiight on your forehead." Predator smiled wide.

She suddenly jumped into the air, bones exploding out from under her before three Gaster Blasters appeared around her.

"Diddle." She said, eyes wide before the blasters fired.

Gaster smirked lightly, before his eyes widened, seeing the dust explode open with something too fast for him to see.

His eyes widened, pupils shrinking in pain as Predator shot by.

He fell to his knees, eyes wide in pain as an ice spike stuck through his side.

"Don't worry, that's a very won't kill you move. It's also a very-" Gaster face planted.

"... Make you pass out move." Predator looked back to everyone else. "It is just so rude when people don't let you finish your sentences."

"Also rude to break into people's house and start assaulting them." Chara said, eyes narrowed.

"..." Predator looked over at them, eyes narrowed. "Are you sassin' me right now?"

She was suddenly engulfed by razor petals, Asriel holding one palm out to her as he fired in a dome shape from his hand.

"... Whoa, since when can you do that?" Chara asked, surprised.

"Got added to my arsenal after being a flower. Pretty cool, right?" Asriel grinned confidently.

"Pay attention flower boy!" Predator said, shooting from the petal dome right in front of Asriel and grabbing him by the face, slamming him down into the ground and front flipping, landing on her feet.

"Man you got a cut on my cloak..." She grumbled, frowning at the one mark the petals had left.

Chara roared with anger as they jumped at her from behind, pulling back their knife and slashing at her.

She spun around, slamming one leg into their side and sending them exploding into the fence.

"And that leaves..." Predator turned around, looking at Papyrus, Frisk, Alphys, and Monster Kid.

"Only two more threats." She kicked off the ground, disappearing, making all of them look around in surprise.

"Where did she-" Monster Kid was cut off as Predator appeared between him and Alphys, jabbing them both in the neck and making them fall to the ground, unconscious.

Papyrus grabbed Frisk by the back of their shirt, throwing them back through the air and making Predator's punch miss.

Predator looked up at Papyrus in surprise, Papyrus staring down at her.

"Uh... Aren't you supposed to... Attack me here?" Predator arched a brow at Papyrus.

"You say you only do this for a game. That is why you haven't killed anyone here." Papyrus said, and Predator nodded.

"Yes... But I'm still kickin' the crap outta your friends." She said, confused.

"Well, none of us nicely asked you to stop!" Papyrus smiled wide.

"So, human, please stop assaulting my friends." Papyrus asked nicely.

"... You are too precious for this world." Predator said, staring up at Papyrus in confusion and awe.

"Thank you." Papyrus said, closing his eyes in his smile.

Predator landed a knock out jab to his neck, catching him as he fell and lightly setting him down.

"And then there was one." She looked over to Frisk.

"So, you gonna tell me where Cter is now?" She asked, arching a brow at Frisk.

"Not a chance." Frisk said, standing ready.

"Oh well." She shrugged, closing her eyes.

"Hope you haven't gotten rusty with dodging."

* * *

"Sh!t sh!t sh!t sh!t sh!t!" I yelled as I sprinted down the street, seeing the pile of ice spikes on our roof.

I skidded to a stop, hopping once or twice and running up the lawn and to the back yard, my eyes widening.

I looked around, checking for dust and or corpses.

No dust, and everybody looked at least somewhat alive.

"Frisk!" I ran over to Frisk, who was leaned up against the wooden fence, slumped over.

I shook them, and they tiredly looked to me, before their eyes widened.

"What happened?! Who did this?!" I asked, eyes wide.

"P-... Predator... She called herself Predator. She was looking for you... I-I didn't tell her, but... Now she's just looking around for you wherever you go most."

My eyes widened.

"Son of a bitch I'm goin' back to Muffet's!" I said, ink wings shooting from my back.

I figured all of my friends could have held there own, but from the looks of things...

Goat Mom told me not to use my magic where people could see it, but now wasn't the time.

I could already hear sirens closing in, and the neighbors had come out of their houses, checking everyone for anything life threatening.

I shot off into the air, flying back through the sky towards my previous destination.

"Today is the worst!" I said, rocketing through the sky as fast a I could.

* * *

"Just rest, okay dearie?" Muffet told F Cter as he tried to sit up.

 _Ching ching! Ching! Ching ching ching! chingchingchingchingching!_

"Can someone else deal with the costumer?" Muffet called back to the main room with irritation.

"They're all kinda busy." An unfamiliar voice answered.

Muffet sighed, standing and walking out from the back room.

Predator waved from in front of the counter.

"What will you have?" Muffet asked, clearly exasperated.

"... Have you seen Cter around?" Predator asked, looking at the donuts curiously.

Muffet looked at her in confusion, before realizing her staff was laying unconscious across the floor.

"Wait a minute, you're-"

Muffet stopped mid sentence, Predator being sent exploding back across the room and through the glass door due to an orange arrow.

Muffet looked over her shoulder in surprise, seeing F Cter leaning weakly against the door frame, panting heavily.

"Oh, well look who it is." Predator dusted herself off as she stood, smiling at F Cter.

"How ya been, drinky?"

"Thirsty." F Cter commented, still leaning weakly against the door frame.

"That sucks." Predator shrugged, not noticing the shadow getting increasingly large at increasing speeds.

"... Huh?" She looked up, eyes widening as I slammed both feet directly into her face, sending her exploding through the concrete she stood on.

I back flipped off of their face with the kick, landing and skidding back.

"Boom." I said, pointing at her and nodding.

I watched her pull back both legs, kicking and jumping back to her feet.

"... Uh..." Who was she? she wasn't a different version of anyone I'd ever met...

"About time you showed. Thought I might have to keep going around town for hours, kickin' the crap outta people." Predator stretched.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I asked, eyes narrowing.

"Man, how many times I gonna have to give this explanation?" She muttered to herself.

"Call me Predator."

"Because you hunt minors?"

"Now ya see this is why I knew I should've picked a different name." She said, shoulders sinking. "I was like, hey, Predator was a cool movie, and I hunt people like Predator, so I should call myself Predator. And then the moment I said it was like 'Sh!ttles! That sounded way cooler in my head!' And now we are in the exact instance I imagined and uuuuggghhh!"

"..." I stared at them in confusion. Here I'd come to think I was the only person who was like this in fights.

"I noticed that you're staring. I get it, I do look pretty great in this cloak." She said, gesturing to herself and smirking. "But it'll cost ya."

"... Pff..." I burst into laughter.

"I think you're already my second favorite enemy." I said as I recovered from laughter.

"D'aw, means a lot." She said, before suddenly shooting forward, pulling back one leg and kicking at my head.

Both of my eyes flared up, and I ducked, her leg just barely missing my head as I popped up behind her.

She stomped, ice shooting up behind her at me, only for me to throw up both hands, a wall of keys appearing and blocking the ice.

She back flipped over the wall, landing behind me as I spun around.

I moved my head to the side, dodging around a jab before dodging around another, and another, and another.

I matrix ducked under one, pulling back both arms as ink shot from my sleeves before slashing in an X motion at Predator, who back flipped away at lightning speed, back flipping again and again to get out of range.

Her eyes widened as she landed hands first on ink, slipping and falling, pens shooting out from under her as she fell.

She positioned herself so all the points missed perfectly, the pens disappearing before she back flipped up, landing and skidding back, throwing both hands forward at me, ice firing at lightning speed from her sleeves.

Several Beat Blasters appeared behind me, firing back and colliding with the ice, sending it exploding into mist.

My glowing eyes darted around the mist as I looked around skeptically, waiting for an attack.

I spun around, catching a knee to the chest, my eyes widening in pain.

They placed one hand on my face, kicking off of me and slamming me head first into the road we fought on, sending cracks exploding through it.

"... Ow..." I groaned as she looked down at me, tapping her foot impatiently.

"C'moooooon! Do the thingy!" She groaned childishly, pouting.

"What thingy?" I winced as I sat up.

"That... Gr snarl white outline around your soul thingy!" She said, stomping one foot down.

"Dunno what you're talkin' about." I lied, shrugging.

As I shrugged, pens shot out from under them, forcing them to jump high into the air and out of the mist.

Pens appeared all around Predator, one shooting at her from the side, only for her to grab onto it and jump onto the top, doing a hand stand before back flipping off it and dodging another pen, landing sitting on another pen that shot by.

She swung down off of it, back flipping all the way down to the ground and sticking the landing perfectly, holding her hands out to the side.

"Ta-daaa!" She said enthusiastically.

She jumped, placing both hands on the eraser that shot out from under her and riding it up into the sky.

She front flipped off of the eraser, making a slide of ice and yelling 'Weeeee!' all the way down towards me.

"... Who the hell am I fighting right now..?" I wondered aloud, just before she flew off the slide, slamming both feet into my chest and sending me exploding through the ground.

"Augh..." I groaned, my lower half in the concrete line crater as I leaned back on the ground, blood running down my chin.

"Do. The. Thing." She said, raising one hand into the air. Ice spikes filled the sky, all of them aiming down.

"Trust me, you don't want that." I told her, and she sighed.

"Fine. Then it's time for PROPERTY DAMAAAAAAAGGGEEE!" She sang loudly, preparing to throw her hand down.

I shot forward, slamming into her with enough force to send us both spinning across the ground, ending with me on top, pinning her down.

"None of that." I told her, eyes narrowing.

"... Wow." She commented, and I arched a brow at her.

"What?" I asked.

"This is like... The weirdest lady boner I've ever had."

Wow.

"What?" She asked, taking note of my dropped jaw.

"Where have you been all my life?" I asked, still surprised.

She laughed in response.

"She legit almost killed me like an hour ago, kid!" F Cter called from the destroyed front door of Muffet's Bakery. "Focus for the love of God!"

"Right, right." I nodded, just before Predator reached up with both feet, grabbing me by the throat with them and throwing them back down, sending me whipping back through the air.

I spun, landing on my feet and one hand and skidding, leaving a trail of ink where I once was as she jumped at me, not noticing the thin line.

I rose one hand, and her eyes widened, moving to the side just as the ink shot up, leaving a paper cut deep slice in her arm.

They landed with a roll, jumping and rocketing off at me.

I jumped, putting one hand on her head as she shot under me, pushing off of her with enough force to cause a red shock wave, windows all around shattering as I rocketed into the air.

"Hey, you know why I call myself Cter?" I asked as I rose one hand into the air.

"Because it makes the easiest ship name?" Predator questioned from the ground below.

"Well, that and-" One of my giant pen and ink swords appeared in hand and blocked out the sun.

"You switch the letters around, it spells Rect!" I said as I swung down, ink blade flying down towards the ground below.

"Get down!" F Cter said, quickly pushing himself off the door frame and pushing Muffet to the ground, a wall of keys appearing to replace the broken windows.

"... How did I never notice that before?" Was all Predator said, stroking her imaginary beard as the giant sword flung down at her.

Concrete exploded through the sky, the road flying into the air along with whatever cars were parked nearby and the Nice Cream Guy's cart.

Predator jumped back through the air, just barely avoiding the slash and landing on one of the chunks of road shooting up, jumping from chunk to chunk up at me.

I moved my head to the side, her kick shooting right by before I reached out, grabbing her by the leg and jumping, spinning and throwing her into the concrete, sending it exploding into the air.

She shot from the dust in an instant, jabbing me repeatedly with two fingers, sending me stumbling back with each hit.

She jumped up, pulling back both legs and kicking forward.

Ink appeared in a wall in front of me, wrapping around her legs and holding them together, making her fall and land with an 'oof!'

"Gotcha!" I said, elbowing the air.

"Whoopsie daisy, looks like I got grabbed." She snapped in defeat.

"Now tell me who you are and what you want from me." I said, pen shooting from my sleeve and into my hand.

"First a magic trick!" She said, snapping as the ink holding her in place froze, and she kicked right out of it, sending shards of it through the air.

She front flipped up, landing on my shoulders in a hand stand.

"Squeeze squeeze." She said, squeezing my shoulders twice before flipping down, keeping her hands on my shoulders and throwing me forward through the air.

I flipped in air, a key appearing and stopping me as I landed on it with my feet, putting one hand on it to keep from falling off as it launched me back at her.

I jumped off, flipping over her and surprising her.

She ducked at the same time I did, the key flying over both of our heads as we were back to back.

She back flipped, coming down feet first at me.

I swiped her feet to the side with my forearm, and she spun to the side, landing on one hand and kicking at my side, making me jump away.

I landed on frozen ground, sliding and almost falling, back flipping and landing on one hand, ink shooting from my sleeve and propelling me into the air, the ink freezing after me.

I broke off from the ink, jumping from the thin pillar and spinning down at Predator, who jumped back as I reached her, slamming my fist into the ground where she once was and sending it exploding into the air.

She skidded with the landing, throwing one hand forward as ice spikes appeared behind her, firing at me.

I crouched down, an eraser appearing below me and launching me into the air, the ice breaking against the pencil.

She grinned up at me, wings of ice shooting from her back before she launched up at me.

"... Seriously who the hell is she?" I wondered aloud before jumping down, ink wings shooting from my back before we colliding, a shock wave blowing the dust and pebbles on the ground away.

Fist hit fist as we spiraled up through the air, not a punch landing.

Her ice wings suddenly shot out, grabbing my ink wings before she pulled back both legs, slamming them into my chest and sending me exploding down into someone's balcony.

"Ugh..." I groaned, eyes opening slowly to see some kid standing there in shock, holding a phone and recording.

"... Please delete that video." I told him, just before back flipping up, Predator crashing through the balcony and bringing it to the ground as I now crouched on the roof of the house.

Predator looked up at me, and I gave two middle fingers, shaking my head from side to side.

She grinned in amusement, wings flapping and launching her up after me.

I jumped back as she landed on the roof, spinning and creating some sort of water-like stream of ice, spinning around all the way and launching it at me with both arms.

My ink wings shot from my back, blocking the ice, sending it exploding through the air around me.

the ice shards stopped in air around me, pointing down at me.

My wings flapped into the air above the ice shards, Predator flapping up after me and trying to slam her palm into my face, only for me to move my head to the side.

I reached out, snatching her by the throat and sending us both rocketing down towards the ground, smashing her through the ground, leaving a giant crater through the road.

She smirked, looking to my hand on her throat and winking at me. "Kinky."

I let out a short laugh, jumping back as ice shot out in spikes around her, stabbing at me.

I skidded back, panting lightly as I stood ready.

Predator stood slowly, wincing slightly.

Beat Blasters appeared behind me as shards of ice appeared behind her.

She jumped into the air as the Beat Blasters fired, throwing her hand down and sending shards of ice rocketing down towards me.

"Never took you as someone to shoot first." She winked, and I laughed once again as I jumped back.

"No seriously," They landed in front of me, jabbing at me multiple times as I ducked and dodged around hits.

"Who the hell are you and where have you been all my life?" I joked, earning a laugh as I ducked under a kick, jumping back as she spun in air, kicking at me and cracking the ground she ended up hitting with the kick.

"You know I think you're the most fun Cter I've met." She grinned, ice appearing behind her and firing at me.

"And I think you're the least wet blankety enemy I've ever encountered." I said, pens appearing behind me and firing at her, colliding with the ice.

Both of our wings formed, and we launched into the air at one another.

She suddenly stopped, looking as if she felt a disturbance.

"Uh..?" I arched a brow at her.

"... Diddly darn!" She snapped. "Guess I gotta cut this short. Have fun dealing with property damage! Lolbye!" Predator waved, launching off into the air.

"... What the hell is that girl?" I wondered aloud, floating down and landing, my ink wings disappearing.

"Well, that was something Munchkin." F Cter said, being helped stand by Muffet, who was under one of his arms.

I could hear sirens getting closer, and I sighed, tossing F Cter a food item and eating my own, both of us healing.

I watched the police cars stop, the police having to walk through the obliterated road.

Sigh... Dealing with this would be a pain.

* * *

I yawned as I entered the house with the rest of the family. We had all had to explain everything that happened, and being the royal family, we got out of it pretty easily. We _were_ the victims after all.

No one said anything, everyone too exhausted. We all escaped to our rooms.

I closed the door behind me, sighing and throwing my sweatshirt onto my computer chair.

"Hey, watch it!"

I jumped, raising both hands defensively as Predator spun around in the chair, legs crossed and hands together in a pyramid.

"How did you get in here?!" I yelled in a whisper.

"Window was unlocked." She gestured to my window with her thumb.

"..." I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Okay, and why are you here?"

"I need your help homeo."

"So you assault my family, kick the crap out of a future version of me, start a fight with me, and now you want my help?"

"Hey, I left your family with no permanent injuries, Drinky started it, and you also started the fight with me." Predator said, pointing at me.

"I'm not helping you." I said, frowning as I pointed at her.

"I thought we were friends." She frowned.

"What would lead you to believe that?"

"We were flirting like... That entire fight." She shrugged, as if it was obvious.

"..." I glanced to the side, pressing my tongue against my cheek. "Yeap, that would uh... Give you a reason."

"But seriously though, aren't you a hero?"

"No! I'm an asshole who keeps getting sucked into a bunch'a bullsh!t!" I snapped, still whispering.

"And didn't you come here to kill me? Why don't you want my help now?" I asked, eyes narrowing.

"'Cause I got a bad guy chasing me. And also, I came here to fight you, not kill you. I don't really kill unless the enemy like... Really pisses me off?" She shrugged.

"Get out." I pointed to the window.

"Aw c'mon mang."

"I am done with all this inter dimensional almost dying BS. Get someone else to help you deal with your problems."

"You know while I was sitting there I looked into your internet history, right?"

"..." I paused, hair covering my eyes as beads of sweat ran down my face.

"So do you wanna keep that hentai between me and you or do you want me to tell everyone?"

"... Aight, fine. But not tonight. Tonight I'm going the hell to bed, and you're finding a park bench to sleep on." I said, and she shrugged.

"Fair enough." She shrugged, walking over to the window and opening it, climbing into it and looking back at me, giving a two fingered wave.

I frowned, returning the wave and watching her jump out the window, wings forming and launching her into the sky.

"..." I sighed in exhaustion, closing the window and stumbling over to my bed, collapsing in it.

As my eyes slowly closed, one last thought swam through my mind.

 ** _Okay seriously, who the hell is she?  
_**

* * *

 **"No! I'm an asshole who keeps getting sucked into a bunch'a bullsh!t!"  
**

 **And with that one line, Cter summed up his entire role in this story.**

 **So Predator probably isn't who everyone thought she'd be.**

 **I think she might already be becoming one of my favorite characters.  
**

 **Now you're probably wondering how she exists and what happened to the Omega timeline, right?**

 **Well Predator didn't kill anyone in the Omega Timeline, she mostly just dodged attacks and ran for a door she had a gut feeling was the right one.**

 **When F Cter got in her way, she figured it was the right one, hit him hard with a certain weapon I haven't revealed yet, and jumped through the door.**

 **As for who she is and how she exists, well... All in due time.**

 **Please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**

 **XWolf26, out**


	36. Chapter 36: Roped In

**Thanks go to TribalManBoss, TitanWafflesaur, BadDRUMMERboy15, Guy Who Likes Hats, pokemon122000, Infinity Soul, KZReviewer, Emerald Dynamo, welcometodalolz, StephanoTheHunterOfJellyDemon, Fluffle Puff, MitsuYuki-Sansby Fan, TehUnoman, I guest as much, DarkWolf133, Hahhacker, madmalitiangamer, Someguy, Darkonidas, Azorawing, DeathTheDude, Nyxie On Cloud Nine, TJenkins006, DiamondAuthor551, Speedy, NecroGodYami, oohlips123, FlamingPhoenixG, Minami Kinoshita, ThatOneGuy, cryptological, Butterflie64, 19jg01, Cho1999, trash Can, Guest, MachUPB, Pro Noob, Alaina, Guest, TacoTurd777, and Roofscat.**

 **Holy hey-zues, I leave for a week and I get that big ol' buncha reviews. So this story is officially the second most reviewed story in the Undertale archive, not counting the first three, because those are all ask stories, and I don't really count those because their reviews are just questions and not actual reviews.**

 **So I've been asked a few times if F Cter's timeline will be the same as our Cter's. The answer is no, their timelines started differing the moment F Cter kept Chara and Cter there to watch his first few fights against F Chara. F Cter never met Predator or has done anything past the point of Character. So Cter might not have the same future that F Cter is in.**

 **C'mon oohlips123, you don't really think I'd do something like that, do ya? If Cter actually is capable of something like that, or won't ever lose the capacity, he probably wouldn't handle it well. If he ever did develop those feelings for a person he'd probably bottle it up and lie to them and himself over it. It would probably take him an incredibly long time to ever do anything over it, if he ever would at all. Cter's not really good at the whole human emotion thing, if you couldn't tell. He'd probably make the lie so convincing that one could believe he hated the person. He'd rarely ever show any kind of care for them at all.**

 **So, Cter probably wouldn't ever just 'suddenly fall in love with someone'. He doesn't even believe in it. And Predator? Oh, her view on that deal is a whole other story. I think she's too screwy of a person to ever show something like that quite right either.**

 **So I hope that puts your worries to rest.**

 **Alright, this chapter will be kinda like a shorts chapter, but it'll actually have something to do with the plot. It'll just be what's going on with multiple people.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale  
**

* * *

Oh, goody.

Another night incapable of sleep.

I found myself staring at the ceiling, watching the fan spin.

I sighed, kicking my blanket off and sitting up. I swung my legs off of it and stood, hands in my pockets.

Why? Why couldn't I sleep? What more did I have to deal with? Well, Predator now, but I didn't know about that until earlier...

So why hadn't I slept in two days?

I stared out the window into the night. It was fading away as the sun made it's way towards the horizon. A third day, it would seem.

I grabbed my sweatshirt, throwing it over one shoulder and quietly opening my door.

I stepped silently out into the hallway.

I walked down the hallway, tip toeing.

As I walked down the stairs, I glanced into the dark kitchen.

Huh... It was almost nice when I was having those Character nightmares. Then at least there was someone else also being kept up and suffering with me.

This was just... Lonely.

I put on my shoes, silently opened the front door, and was on my way.

The sun had pushed itself above the horizon further, everything shaded in black.

I walked by a garbage can as I stepped down the sidewalk, hands in my pockets.

It must have been garbage day.

I looked down at the sound of a splash, seeing my reflection in a puddle.

Wait, no, not _my_ reflection.

They looked like me, but they were grinning, and both eyes were burning red.

I blinked, rubbing my eyes. When I opened them again I was looking at myself.

Or... Was I looking at myself the first time?

Man I was tired...

I continued walking, reaching up and touching the left side of my face. It almost felt like it was cracking.

For reassurance, I looked into my phone screen.

No cracks. No fire, red or white.

I looked back ahead, and flinched slightly.

Two paths diverging. I watched myself staring down Chara in the Future, holding that flask. I watched myself grinning maniacally, tearing Character's arms from them.

Wait... Was I awake or was this some screwy dream? Was I hallucinating from lack of sleep?

Maybe I should just head back home.

I turned around, and stopped. The sidewalk had fallen into a black void.

Guess I couldn't go back.

And also this was probably a dream also as well.

I turned around, staring back at the two paths before me.

... Eh, I didn't like either of 'em.

Hands in my pockets, I fell backwards, remaining calm as I plummeted.

Wait, was this water? What was that light coming from above? Why was I sinkin- Oh, shet. Death. Right.

How did I not recognize it easily? I'd been invited here once and crashed the place once.

I hit the bottom, seeping through and finding myself standing upright on ground once more.

It was getting weirder.

Wait, this place wasn't normal either. At first glance I was in the Throne Room, but upon looking out into the world around, I was floating in the void.

Upon looking up I saw Character frozen in time as they shot down at me, one fist pulled back.

When I looked forward, the room was back to normal, and I saw a grinning Frisk standing there, knife held out to the side.

They were also frozen in time.

I looked to my left, spotting a portal and deciding to step through that.

Oh, neat. The exit from Mt. Ebott.

I looked to the side, seeing Chara grinning at me with that knife held tight, everything frozen in time, the rain, the breeze, even them.

I looked down, and found myself standing in the void across from Error, who was in the middle of sending his strings shooting at me, the void around me frozen.

"So is it gonna get trippier or what?" I asked, looking up.

And just like that, the world around me was cracking.

It shattered away, leaving me standing in a hallway.

That shadow coming closer.

Blood soaking my foot.

My eyes narrowed, from deepening as I turned my back on the frozen killer, not bothering to look at what was left of Granny at my feet.

Huh. Judgement Hall. Why was I here?

I continued down it, wicked memories flashing around me.

Everything glitched and cracked the closer I got to the end of the hall.

I came to a door, and shook my head, turning around to walk away.

I was forced to stop, spinning around as my hand forcibly grabbed the nob, turning it and throwing the door open against my will.

"Dirty diddles!" I stomped in frustration.

"What, did you honestly think you could run away forever?"

"Well spooky voice I don't believe that's any of your business." I sassed, clearly not taking this seriously.

"Of course it's my business." I stepped from the shadows. Or, he stepped from the shadows? Another me.

"Ah, the old behind every spooky voice in your dreams is you gimmick." I said, nodding calmly.

"That's not a gimmick but okay." He glanced to the side.

"Lemme guess, same ol' tell the truth and stop doing what you're doing deal, right?" I arched a brow at me.

"No no, nothing like that. I'm kinda tired of negotiation." He grinned, looking to the side.

He looked back to me, both eyes burning their colors.

Cracks shot through the left side of his face as everything shattered around us, and he shot forward, pulling back one fist.

I jumped back, their fist, engulfed in flames, swinging by my face.

 ** _"GIVE IN!"_**

* * *

Closet door opening.

The sounds of someone rummaging through things.

Whoever they were, they weren't being subtle.

I mean, unless you spell subtle like this:

 ** _SUBTLE  
_**

In which case, yeah, they were being pretty subtle.

Ugh... I was gonna have to roll over to see what was going on.

I groaned, rolling over and facing the other side of my room, forcing my eyes open.

My eyes proceeded to widen.

"So do you like... Only wear what you're wearing now or?" Predator asked, looking into my closet, which was just full of the clothes I wore all the time.

"What are you doing in my room?" I asked, frowning as I blinked away sleep, my window wide open.

"You really gotta lock windows mang." She said, holding one of my many sweatshirts and looking it over.

"Too early in the morning for this..." I pinched the bridge of my nose as I grabbed my shirt, putting it back on.

"It's like... One PM."

"Too. Early. In. The. Morning." I glared over at her, clearly still tired as I snatched my sweatshirt out of her hands.

She shrugged, getting down and looking under my bed for more things to find.

"... What are you doing?" I asked, mildly irritated.

"Looking for your seeecreeets." She said in a spooky voice.

I sighed, running a hand down my face tiredly.

"... Cter, why is there a smelly sock down here that's stiff as a board?"

"Don't touch that. That is not for you."

"... Who _is_ it for?"

"Lets move on from this subject."

"..." Predator ever so casually wiped her hand on her pant leg after putting the sock down.

"... Is this Error's sweatshirt? Why the hell do you keep Error's sweatshirt under your bed?"

"Why do you climb in through peoples windows and crawl under their bed?"

"Not peoples rooms. Just yours."

"Okay, we can discuss why that's weird later, get out from under there."

"No way dogger. I gotta look for more socks assigned to people."

I reached down, grabbing Predator by the ankle and slowly pulling her out from under the bed.

"Nooooo!" She whined, grabbing onto Error's sweatshirt as she was pulled out from under the bed.

"You are a toddler." I commented, still tired as I pulled her the rest of the way out.

My eyes widened as I realized she'd pulled Error's sweatshirt and what it was on top of out with her.

"I'm keeping this." Predator said, grabbing the sweatshirt and putting it on.

"..." She stopped, both of us looking down at the box.

We both looked to each other, before Predator shot forward, snatching the train from the top of it and jumping away as I was a second too late.

"Why do you have this? Is this a Christmas decoration?" She arched a brow at it, looking it over.

"It doesn't matter. Give it back." I snatched at it, and she pulled it back.

"Clearly it does if you don't want me to have it this bad." She said, stepping back as I grit my teeth, shooting forward for it.

"Give it back. Now." I said, glaring darkly.

"Or what?" She taunted, grinning.

"Well, my buddy friend guy pal..." My hair covered my eyes, a red glow coming from my left. "You really don't wanna figure that out."

"Scary." she said, moving her hands like they were claws to complete the mock.

I shot forward, tackling Predator and pinning her hands there, snatching the train and holding it above my head.

"C'mon Cter!" She called out, both of us forgetting we were in a house full of people.

"Give it to me!" She demanded, snatching for the train.

"Hey kiddo, I just wanted to see what you were up to-" Sans stopped upon hearing that as he opened the door, both of us looking over at him.

"..." A silence fell over the room.

"It's exactly what it looks like." Predator and I said in unison, neither of us able to pass up the joke.

"... Kid, is that, by any chance, the one who assaulted us all yesterday?"

"... Strong possibility."

"And she is here, under you, why?"

"I left my window unlocked."

"..." Sans closed the door behind him as we both got up.

"Alright, what's goin' on in here?"

"I needed Cter's help for a problem a' mine."

"I don't think either of you are old enough to deal with that kind of problem."

"Not that, you d!ck." I pinched the bridge of my nose. Sans chuckled.

"So what's the problem then? And why do you need Cter?" Sans asked.

"There's kinda this... Guy. Who kinda... Wants me not alived." Predator glanced to the side.

"Can't imagine why." Sans said sarcastically, though there wasn't any sarcasm in his voice as he glanced to the side, grinning as per usual.

"So you're telling me you're going with someone you don't even know to fight someone you also don't know despite the fact that the one you're helping assaulted your family the day before?"

"She's black mailing me." I shrugged. "Cover for me, would'ja?"

"This sounds like a bad idea."

"All of my success has come from bad ideas." I shrugged.

"For someone who seems to hate work you sure do make a lot for yourself." Sans glanced to the side, grinning.

"I'm sure the opportunity will stop presenting itself eventually."

"Well you haven't done us wrong yet, so I guess I'll trust your judgement. Just don't get yourself killed, Toriel'll throttle me."

"No worries, I'm invincible." I gave a thumbs up, winking my right eye shut.

Sans closed the door behind him, and I looked back to Predator.

"Alright, if I'm gonna help you, you're gonna have to tell me who you are. I've never seen a version of you in my universe." I said, eyes narrowing. "So who are you, and how do you exist?"

"Well of course you haven't met me here, your universe got you, not me." Predator said as if it was obvious, placing her hands in her pockets and slouching slightly, mimicking me perfectly.

"Expand." I said, rolling my hand in a gesture for her to continue.

"What, you think Gaster just happened across you in _every_ universe?" Predator smirked lightly, arching a brow at me.

"He found you by chance, meaning there's a chance he found other kids. Enter me."

"Granted, that doesn't make me you, or something like that. You're the hacker, you're the one who did things like created Error. You're the original, if I'm not mistaken."

"Well if I'm the hacker... Then who are you?" I asked, my eyes narrowing.

"The one who lucked out and didn't drown." Predator shrugged, suddenly opening a portal.

"Huh. Here I was almost starting to think you were like... Genderswap me or a younger version of someone from my past or something."

"What? Pff, what kinda idiot would believe something like that?"

"Way too many people." I shook his head before pointing to the reader twice with his thumb.

"Jabronis. All of 'em." Predator said, taking a step into the portal.

"Now lets get dafuq outta here. We got another kid to visit." She said, stepping into the portal.

"That was a joke please keep reviewing." I said, looking to the reader before looking back to the portal.

I sighed, rolling my eyes as I stepped in after her.

 _I can't believe I'm doing this..._

* * *

F Cter had his head propped up on his hand, which was on the arm rest of the throne.

He almost looked to be sleeping, but occasionally he'd shift, showing it was more that he was trying to sleep.

"Uh... C-Cter..?"

Cter's left eye opened, and he smiled falsely, jumping from his throne and placing his hands in his pockets.

"Hey Alphys." He said, slouching slightly and still looking down at the shorter monster.

"Are you uh... Are you doing alright?" Alphys asked, worry in her voice.

"Me? What? I'm fine." Cter waved a hand dismissively. "I should be asking if you're alright."

"C-Cter, please don't lie to me." Alphys said, and Cter's hair covered his eyes.

"... What gave me away? The smell of alcohol? The dark color in the bags under my eyes? The crooked crown? How my voice cracks sometimes as I try to keep up this f#cking act..?!" Cter placed a hand on his forehead as he turned around, teeth gritting as he seemed to be sweating.

"... I'm sorry..." He ran a hand down his face.

"You shouldn't see me like this... I-... I'm supposed to be the king and-"

Cter was cut off, Alphys pulling him into a hug.

"..." Cter twitched lightly, before returning the hug, the shadow of his hair covering his eyes.

"I'm so, so sorry..." Alphys said, and Cter just hugged tighter.

"I-it just feels like I could have done something, anything to have s-stopped this from..."

"I know. Trust me, I've been there." Cter smiled lightly. "Funny... Last time I was the one comforting you. But you... Probably don't remember that." Cter glanced to the side, frowning lightly.

It felt like that was ages ago...

"Tra la la~ Hope I'm not interrupting something."

Cter looked over to River Person, letting go of Alphys.

"Long time no see River P." Cter said, and River Person glanced to the side, shrugging lightly.

"I heard you were having trouble, tra la la~ And keeping watch over the underground for anyone who might fall in does get kind of dull, tra la la~."

"Paradise oh so troubled, tra la la~"

Cter's eyes narrowed before he sighed, regaining his composure.

"Alphys, you should go visit Grillby. He's in the back room dealing with all the stuff I've been putting off." Cter smirked lightly in amusement, and Alphys caught the hint, nodding and walking away into the room behind the Throne Room.

"Tra la la~ Flowers are looking wonderful." River Person was crouched, examining one of the flowers from their cloak.

"Yeah, I'll have to keep up their management now because... The uh, gardener isn't around anymore." Huh, calling Asgore the gardener somehow dulled the pain.

"..." Cter watched River Person hum to them self and tilt their head to the side.

"Okay River P, why are you really here?" Cter said, and River Person looked over to him, as if confused.

"Well Cedar Tree, was there a law passed that doesn't allow me to visit? Tra la la~ I just wanted to see how our new king was doing."

"Place looks awfully lonely, Tra la la~" River Person said as they looked around.

"You've usually got something important to tell me whenever you visit. Some cryptic hint or something." Cter said, crossing his arms.

"..." River Person looked back to Cter, and all went silent.

* * *

"So is there like an infinite amount of kids?" I asked, walking behind Predator through the void.

"Nah, there's a set amount of 'em. Like... Twenty one or something. I haven't met most of them." Predator shrugged as we walked through the black space.

"Then why are you the only one of them I've met? Well, apart from other mes." I questioned.

"Universes are categorized, broseph. There's the ones with you as the kid who got pulled in, and right next to those are the ones with me in it, and then there's the other eighteen, and then there's... Eugh." Predator glanced to the side.

"The kid we're looking for." I finished, and she nodded.

"And what, prey tell, is so bad about this guy?" I arched a brow at Predator.

"Well, most'a the kids dragged into this mess are like you and me. Neutral. But that guy... I've met some off people, but he's something else."

"Out of curiosity, I watched one of his timelines from the beginning. And man, talk about sadistic." Predator grimaced, looking down.

"He pretended to be friends with the monsters, and the moment he got his magic from Alphys like all the kids do, he _really_ flipped it on everyone."

"It's like he had it planned from the moment he got there. Trick them into getting him magic, then obliterate them all for the fun of it. They didn't stand a chance..." Predator frowned, looking down.

"Guy's a genius. Manipulative, sadistic, he's like what most people would think the devil's like. And when we come to his universe, you'll see it really fits the place of 'Hell'."

"And what does he want with you?" I asked, my eyes narrowing as I arched a brow at her.

"I'm a hunter, he's a gatherer."

"Less riddles there screwy." I said, frowning in mild irritation as I looked at her out of the corner of my eye.

"Look, we both understand how humans work pretty well. We all want power, deep down." Predator frowned, looking down. "But any of us with any kind of a moral compass fear that kind of power. And you and I have seen what happens if we don't keep that power in check."

"Insanity. People like Error and Character who started with a simple goal but... Somewhere along the line, that power corrupted them. You know just how dangerous that power is, right, Mr Disarmer?" Predator glanced over at me, smirking lightly as I recalled my fight with Character.

"That guy... He didn't go insane. He doesn't like that chaotic destruction. It's like he corrupted the power." Predator pulled her cloak closer.

"He has perfect control. He rules his universe with an iron fist. Hitler would take pointers from this guy."

"It's like he doesn't feel at all. He's got his one goal, and that's all he focuses on."

"And what is this goal, exactly?"

"Destruction is easy, control is a challenge." Predator said with a shrug.

"He's crushed any kind of resistance in his universe, and he has his own little organization there. He rules the underground."

"Just the underground?"

"For now. He has no way of breaking the barrier without creating a god monster, who could pose a threat, so he hasn't. Instead he's traveled from universe to universe, gathered the strongest minions, and built an empire. But of course, the Underground is too small. So he'll travel to a universe that's made it to the surface and move his empire there."

"Okay wait wait wait, if you knew all of this, why did you attack me before doing anything else?" I asked, confused.

"Because I wanted to see if you were legit yo."

"... And you think that just you and me can stop this guy?"

"Trust me, if he dies it'll all crumble. So we've just gotta get rid'a him."

"But why do you care what he does?"

"Oh, I don't. But I'm kinda on his sh!t list so uh... Yeah, either we sneak in and kill him or he eventually hunts me down and eviscerates me." Predator shrugged.

"This is a really, really bad idea." I said bluntly.

"Right up your alley, huh?"

"Hell yeah."

"I figured you wouldn't have any fear. I mean, you and this guy are so alike that-"

"Wait wait wait, what?" I glanced over at her. "Where do I seem like that guy?"

"Well, the front you put up isn't anything like him. But uh... When the mask comes off... Yeah, pretty similar. You both have the same nutcase look." Predator shrugged.

"And I mean, I've never seen any of the other kids do something so similar to him."

"So I snapped on one guy." I rolled my eyes. "Arrest me."

"Heh, snapped on one guy? Cter, I've watched timelines just like yours. Your fights with Frisk, your fight with Chara, your fight with Error. You can be pretty f'n savage yo."

I frowned, eyes narrowing.

"That's why I need your help. You can think like him, 'cause you're both deranged."

"..." My hair covered my eyes as I went silent, teeth gritting lightly.

"... Buddy friend guy pal," I shrugged, resuming my carefree expression. "You got me all wrong. That's just a front I put up in fights to scare people."

"Yeah, sure." Predator rolled her eyes. " _That's_ the front."

"Friendo, you've known me for a day. I wouldn't go taking shots at how I think just yet. Might cause some trouble."

"Is that a threat?"

"More of a warning." I shrugged, closing my eyes for a moment.

* * *

Frisk looked around Cter's room, the door open as they held their chin, as if thinking.

"Uh... What are you doing in Cter's room?" Chara asked as they walked by, stopping in front of the door.

"O-oh! Um... I was just... Looking for my DS charger. Yeah..." Frisk's eyes shifted to the side.

"... Are you snooping for hints to his past?" Chara crossed their arms, arching a brow.

"... Yes..." Frisk looked down.

"Just give up. You're never gonna figure it out unless he tells you." Chara said, beginning to walk away.

"But he's not going to! And don't you wanna know too?" Frisk said, running out into the hallway after them.

"Sure I do. But I'm not going to waste time looking for clues to something that I'm not gonna figure out."

"But we don't even know his name! Isn't that ridiculous? We've known him for so long but we don't know a thing about him!"

"Yep." Chara kept walking away.

"Maybe he's covering up something really big in there..." Frisk said, grabbing their chin in thought.

Chara stopped.

"I mean, if he's kept it to himself this long, it has to be a pretty big deal, right?"

"..." Chara sighed.

"Alright, fine. Since you're _clearly_ not going to find anything out on your own, I guess I _have_ to help you." They rolled their eyes, turning around and walking back towards the room.

"Yesss!" Frisk said victoriously.

* * *

"I think Cter has the Wii U in his room." Asriel said as he walked down the hall with Monster Kid.

"We're finally gonna beat Pokken Tournament today!" Monster Kid said confidentially.

"Yeah! The Chroma League won't know what hit it!" Asriel said with just as much confidence, opening the door to Cter's room.

"..."

Frisk and Chara both looked over to Asriel and Monster Kid, Frisk holding a dresser drawer upside down, socks all over the floor while Chara lifted up Cter's mattress, looking under it.

"Um... We can explain?" Frisk said, eyes - er, lines? Looking to the side.

"Looking for hints to Cter's past?" Asriel asked.

"Yup." Chara responded easily.

"We can beat Pokken tomorrow." Monster Kid shrugged, both of them walking into the room to continue the search.

They searched for a while longer, making a mess of Cter's room.

"Yo, look at this!" Monster Kid said, grabbing something out from under Cter's bed with his teeth and dragging it back out.

"Is that Error's sweatshirt?" Frisk asked, confused.

"So that's where it went..." Asriel muttered.

"That weirdo keeps it under his bed?" Chara crossed their arms.

"But wait, it's covering something." Monster Kid said, pushing the sweatshirt off of the box it was on with his tail.

"Oh! That's the box that just appeared in Cter's inventory the day we got out. I would've thought he'd keep it in his inventory..." Frisk said, holding their chin.

"Huh. This should have something useful in it." Chara grabbed a journal from the top of the box, flipping through it to a random page.

"Well? What does it say?" Frisk asked, everyone gathering around.

"... Entry 17: Dark, darker, yet darker..." Chara's eyes narrowed. "The darkness keeps growing... The shadows cutting deeper..?" Everyone seemed to be somewhat creeped out, Monster Kid gulping.

"Photon readings negative... This next experiment seems very, very interesting."

"W-what the..?" Asriel asked, confused.

"It's written in a red, crusty ink..." Chara said, eyes somewhat wide.

"Well check if there's more!" Frisk snapped, making Chara jump.

"Alright, alright! Calm down!" They flipped the page.

Their eyes narrowed.

"What does it say?" Monster Kid jumped up and down.

"Ha! Gotcha. C'mon, did you clowns really think I'd make it that easy to find? You're gonna have to try a little harder. Or, if you know what's good for you..."

 _"You'll get the hell out of my room."_

"P.S. I knew Frisk would convince all three of you idiots."

"... How is he always three steps ahead?" Chara said, closing the notebook and frowning as everyone else sighed in irritation.

"What else is in the box?" Frisk looked over at Asriel, who sighed as he looked into the box.

"It's full of drawings of middle fingers." Asriel said, frowning as his eyes narrowed.

"Darn!" Frisk snapped their fingers in defeat.

"Well I guess that's it." Asriel said, shrugging.

"What? No! We can't give up now!" Frisk said.

"Yo, if Cter knew all of this would happen, think of what else he knows? Maybe he set like traps or something... Who knows? I wouldn't wanna go any deeper, who knows what might happen." Monster Kid said, stepping back towards the door.

"Oh please. Cter isn't gonna set any traps. He's not willing enough to protect this to put any of us in danger." Chara rolled their eyes, walking over to Cter's computer desk.

"Hm?" They looked to a small slip of paper, picking it up.

"What is it?" Asriel asked.

"Looks like some kind of code... Wait a minute, is this..?" They looked to be thinking. "It is."

"What? What is it?" Frisk asked impatiently.

"... Alright, I've got an idea." Chara nodded, looking at the code. "I know someplace we can go and someone we can ask about this."

"But who else would know other than Cter?" Asriel asked, confused.

"No one." Chara smirked, looking into the code of the world.

They looked to the paper before looking to the code, quickly reaching in and opening a portal.

"C'mon." They gestured for everyone to follow, and they shrugged, jumping into the portal after them.

* * *

"... Well that is quite the piece of information." F Cter said, holding his chin in thought.

"... Why, Cedar Tree, I didn't know you had such an expanse of friends. Tra la la~" River Person suddenly said, and Cter arched a brow at him.

"Uh... What?" Cter asked in confusion, before hearing footsteps coming closer to the Throne Room.

"Why are we here?" His eyes widened at the sound of that voice.

"Good, the fight's over... Lets just hope he won."

"What fight? What are you talking about?"

"Just do me a favor and don't ask too many questions here."

"... Yo, this is weird."

F Cter sat down on his throne, deciding he might as well look like he wasn't somewhat hung over to greet these kids.

River Person sat down in the corner of the room, deciding to watch.

F Cter couldn't help but flinch slightly as he saw Chara poke their head in the room, looking around skeptically.

"Lookin' for me munchkin?" F Cter asked, arching a brow at them and getting their attention.

"Oh good, it _is_ you." Chara breathed a sigh of relief.

"Heh, you think this place would look so nice if it wasn't?" F Cter looked to the side, smirking.

"Who are you talking to?" Frisk pushed open the door, and their eyes widened.

"I see you brought friends." F Cter said, looking past Chara to Frisk, who still looked pretty surprised.

"What is it?" Asriel and Monster Kid pushed open the door.

"Yo, who's that?" Monster Kid asked.

"Huh. Don't recognize your best friend as an old bastard, huh?" F Cter winked his left eye shut.

"... CTER?!" All three of them said at once.

F Cter put a finger in one ear, wincing from the sound.

"Yeah, somethin' like that." F Cter shrugged. "What are you guys doing here? Not that I don't appreciate the visit. Gets a little lonely around here." He pushed the crown back to the center of his head, only for it to fall back to the left side.

Everyone looked up at once to the crown on his head, and questions were immediately rose.

" _YOU'RE_ THE KING NOW?!"

"Buhjeezus kids. Volume control." Cter said, rubbing one ear.

"Wow. I thought you'd be the last person to get the crown." Asriel said.

"..." F Cter seemed to freeze up, hair covering his eyes for a moment.

"Uh... Cter..?" Chara asked, nudging him lightly.

"O-oh! Uh... Heh. Sorry... Just... Kinda tired is all." He glanced to the side.

"And yeah, we switch off every week. Works surprisingly well." F Cter shrugged, lies spewing through his teeth.

"But enough about me. What're you guys doing here? Don't you have some nutcase hunter to deal with?" F Cter arched a brow.

"Yo, how'd you know about that?" Monster Kid asked.

"Don'tcha know? Cters know everything." F Cter shrugged, grinning lightly.

"I knew it!" Monster Kid said, and Chara gave him a 'Really?' look.

"He's kidding, Monster Kid."

"Sure I am. At least, as far as you know." F Cter looked to the side, grinning.

"Hey, where's Mini Me? It's a little weird, usually he's the only one who visits." F Cter said, arching a brow at them.

"It's also a little weird that Cter visits this place." Chara said, looking around.

"I think the weirdest thing is that Frisk has been looking at me with this 'Where's my Flirt option' look since they got here." F Cter looked over at Frisk, who jumped in surprise.

Everyone arched a brow at Frisk, who's eyes shifted from side to side.

"... Sans said him and Cter are playing basketball." Chara said after giving Frisk a mildly disturbed look.

"Ah." F Cter nodded. "So then why are you guys here? Just wanted to see Cter except with crows feet or what?"

"Well, actually, we were wondering if you could tell us about Cter's, er, your? Past." Frisk said eagerly.

"Uh, wouldn't that be a question better for Mini Me?" F Cter arched a brow.

"He wouldn't tell us." Asriel said.

"Yeah, I _am_ pretty secretive." F Cter shrugged, hands in his pockets.

"I'm basically Batman."

At those words, a shatter was heard from the back room, and everyone looked to the door.

"... River P, keep an eye on these kids." F Cter said, eyes narrowing as he walked towards the back room.

"Grillby? Alphys?" F Cter said, opening the door to the room.

His eyes widened.

"Why hello." A boy, no older than fifteen, sat there, feet up on the desk in front of the chair he sat on.

F Cter looked to Grillby and Alphys, who were both unconscious on the floor.

He had blood red hair and wore a grin, wearing what appeared to be jeans and a T shirt with red stripes over the black.

Yet for some reason, he wore the jacket to a tuxedo as well, along with a clip on tie clipped to the front of his T shirt.

"... Ah sh!t." F Cter muttered, looking to the two unconscious monsters before looking back to the child sitting in Grillby's desk.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way." The boy said calmly.

"... Buddy friend guy pal, I'm not sure what you want..." F Cter grinned, an orange arrow appearing under the chair the boy was sat in.

His eyes widened as he was sent exploding back through the wall, landing and rolling on the grass outside.

" _But we started doing things the hard way the moment you laid a hand on my friends_."

"What's going on?!" The four children raced into the room's entrance at the sound of the crash.

"Heheheh..." The boy laughed lightly as he stood, dusting himself off.

"I'm going to ask you nicely but once." He looked up to F Cter, left eye burning red.

 **"Where's Predator?"  
**

* * *

 **So things went south quick. Like, outta no where.  
**

 **So we got another mysterious, random child that's here to start a fight with F Cter.**

 **That guy really just can't catch a break, can he?**

 **On a side note, the reviews for last chapter were basically everyone being like "Character!" "No, Predacter!" And repeat.**

 **Like, I thought it was hysterical how quickly everyone starting shipping Predacter. I figured there'd be a few reviews, but no, basically everyone brought it up.  
**

 **It was either about Predacter, Character, or people thinking Predator was a genderbent Cter. Or, occasionally, a younger Granny. Which would have been hilarious. Like, imagine Cter reacting to realizing he'd given Granny a lady boner. All of the vomit.**

 **But no, all of you were wrong. I'm a Genius. Roll credits.**

 **One chapter in which they didn't even meet until half way through the chapter was all it took, huh? Wow.**

 **Lets just... Focus on the plot.**

 **Or not. I don't care.**

 **On another note, I finally started drivers training, so that's why updates are taking longer. But it ends in two weeks, so after that I should be back to my normal 'update every other day' thing.**

 **Please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**

 **XWolf26, out**


	37. Chapter 37: Gathered

**Thanks go to madmalitiangamer, Infinity Soul, DarkWolf133, I guest as much, KZReviewer, Guest, Guest, TehUnoman, MitsuYuki-Sansby Fan, FluffySheepLion, TJenkins006, Guest, Trash Can, oohlips123, KarmicRetribution, TribalManBoss, Minami Kinoshita, Speedy, MachUPB, pokemon122000, Yes, Roofscat, darelle1000, Someguythatloesundertale, and Stompal.**

 **To answer your question Trash Can, go for it. I love seeing any fan made thingy out of this story.**

 **And Minami, were you by any chance... Like really high on that last review you typed? I mean, out of all of how erm... Eccentric? It was, it ended with, and I quote: "WATERMELONS".**

 **And I'll try to be safe DarkWolf133, but I suck at driving. Like it's bad. So uh... Hope for me, alright?  
**

 **Alright, so... I kinda have A LOT of stuff on my mind and a lot going on in my personal life, so I just couldn't take the time to sit down and proof read this chapter. I always got lost in thought. I quickly went through and clicked and corrected anything that was highlighted in red, but other than that, I've only been able to correct like a quarter of the way into the chapter. I'm sorry, but I've just got too much on my mind right now. I won't give you details, because it's a very personal family thing, but yeah, if you find spelling errors, that's why. I knew I'd never be able to get through the proof reading, so that's why I just decided to post this.**

 **Now then, after way too long,**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale  
**

* * *

"Don't know who you're talkin' about." F Cter answered with ease, hands in his pockets.

The boy sighed, shaking his head.

"So be it." He held his left arm out to the side, fire exploding out across the ground behind him.

"... Hey, kid." F Cter looked over his shoulder at Frisk.

"You ever look at yourself in the mirror and ask why your life is a story that's gone on too long?" F Cter asked, suddenly holding up one hand as a green wall appeared in front of him, blocking a wave of fire.

"Because I feel that way pretty often and wanna know if it's not weird."

"On another note, you're really screwin' up my grass." F Cter looked back to the other child without letting Frisk answer. "Not cool."

"And also, how do you know Predator is called Predator?" Frisk asked, looking around F Cter. "She came up with that name on the spot."

"What?" He asked, confused. "No, she's used that name for awhile. But, then again, knowing her, she probably just did that for some sort of gag." He frowned, looking to the side.

"That does kinda sound like something she'd do..." Asriel said, stroking his imaginary beard.

"Get these two out of here." F Cter said, stepping forward. "I'll handle this guy."

Frisk and Asriel began pulling the two unconscious monsters from the room, and Monster Kid looked to F Cter with worry.

"Yo, if that guy messed up these two so easily, do you really think you should fight him alone?"

"..." F Cter looked back at Monster Kid before smiling lightly.

"Eh, I'll be fine." He said, looking back to the unknown human.

"You guys'd just get in my way."

"Now go on, go." F Cter shooed them away. "Let the adult handle this one."

Chara and Monster Kid looked to one another before deciding to walk back into the next room, watching from the doorway with everyone besides River Person, who still sat in the corner, humming to them self.

"Now then." F Cter yawned, stretching. "What's your name, anyway? Never seen you around. You just some low key nutcase or what?"

"Because I've had enough of low key nutcases."

Chara looked down at those words.

"I guess you could call me Gatherer. Or, The Gatherer, or something like that." He shrugged, hands in his jacket pockets.

"Man, nobody seems willing to give a real name these days. It's like we just can't trust anyone." F Cter closed his eyes, lifting one hand and snapping.

"But I guess my life has become proof of that."

Gatherer jumped back, pens shooting out from under him before he felt himself stop, looking down to see he was on an orange arrow pointing forward at the pens sticking out at him.

He threw one hand forward as he shot at the pens, fire exploding from his sleeve and melting the pens down before he reached them, sending him flying right at F Cter.

His soul flipped to blue just before he reached F Cter, who threw one hand up, sending him flying into the air.

F Cter stood in place as a portal opened under him, and he casually fell through, dropping from one below Gatherer and slamming both feet into his back, sending him exploding into the earth.

"And here I almost considered being worried." F Cter said as he landed in front of Gatherer.

F Cter suddenly jumped back, a vortex of flames shooting up around Gatherer as he stood, grinning.

F Cter stood there, hands in his pockets as he slouched slightly, waiting for another attack.

The Gatherer threw one hand forward, fire swirling at F Cter at lightning speed as he brought up one hand, a wall of green appearing in its way.

F Cter's eyes widened, Gatherer shooting up through the fire vortex and slamming one fist into the green wall, shattering it.

F Cter stepped to the side, Gatherer landing and skidding, spinning around to face him and throwing one hand forward, flames shooting from his palm in a beam, a wall of ink appearing in front of F Cter and blocking the flames.

"You're gonna have to put a little more effort in." F Cter said, the ink wall disappearing as the flames stopped.

"I'm just warming up." Gatherer smirked, red flames burning from his left eye. F Cter's eyes narrowed at that sight.

 _Just who is this kid?_

* * *

"I think he might've been right about us just getting in his way." Frisk said as they watched.

"That kid definitely picked the wrong Cter to challenge." Chara said, remembering how well F Cter matched up against Character.

"What do you think River Pers-" Asriel stopped as he looked over his shoulder, realizing River Person was gone, seeing a dotted outline of them where they once were for a moment.

"When did they..?"

* * *

"So where are we heading exactly?" I glanced over at Predator, who seemed to be looking at a large unfolded piece of paper, rotating it and narrowing her eyes.

"Uh..." She looked confused at the map.

"... Are you being serious right now?"

"Timelines are complex!"

We both looked ahead at the sound of a portal opening.

"Tra la la~ Look who I found." River Person said, stepping through the portal.

"River Person?" I asked in confusion.

"You find yourself stuck in a maze, tra la la~ May I suggest cutting through the corn field?" River Person asked, offering us a hand.

"Uh... Alright, I guess." I said after Predator and I glanced at one another.

* * *

F Cter jumped back, throwing one hand forward as a wall of green appeared in front of him, blocking the tidal wave of flames before he landed outside, skidding back on his feet before Gatherer shot through the flames, pulling back one fire coated leg.

F Cter blocked with his fore arm, gritting his teeth as the fire burnt through his sleeve before he wrapped his arm around the leg, red fire beginning to come off of him as his left eye burned red.

"Game over kid!" He said, muscles straining as he pulled back his free fist, throwing it forward at Gatherer.

F Cter suddenly shifted his punch, smashing his fist through a slash of red energy, looking into the direction it came from with narrowed eyes.

His frown deepened, fire burning up from both eyes for a moment.

"Have you met my friend, Hacker?" Gatherer grinned as he was dropped.

Left side of their face encased in black, holding a glowing red knife.

"I found them in Glitchtale." Gatherer jumped back to the side of this hate consumed Chara, both of them grinning.

"..." F Cter sighed, pulling out his flask and unscrewing the cap, drinking from it.

"You must really wanna find this Predator person, huh?" He said, closing his eyes as he put away the flask.

F Cter suddenly moved to the side, a giant blade slamming into the ground where he once was.

Cross Sans' eyes shifted to look at him as his knife stuck into the ground where F Cter once was, F Cter snapping and making pens shoot from the ground they were above.

They jumped back, avoiding the pens and landing next to the other assailants.

"Hoo boy, this is gonna be irritating." F Cter said, hands in his pockets as he watched all three of them shoot at him at lightning speed.

He threw up a wall of ink, blocking a wave of fire before the ink wall was slashed down, Cross landing and skidding to a stop next to him, slashing at him with his giant blade and forcing him to jump into the air.

F Cter held out one hand, a green wall appearing and blocking several red slashes before ink wings shot from his back, rocketing him further into the air and above a beam of flames, which raced after him.

he spiraled down around it, Gatherer jumping back just as he slammed feet first into the ground where he once was.

F Cter spun around, firing a golden beam to match the golden beam GT Chara fired from their knife at him, the beams colliding and exploding before Cross slashed at him from behind, making him back flip over him.

F Cter landed on his feet, flapping back through the air as he threw one hand forward, Beat Blasters appearing behind him and firing rapidly at Cross, who ran to the side, the blasts exploding just behind him.

F Cter looked up, a dark blue blade of energy slicing down towards him.

He threw up one arm, a wall of keys appearing and blocking the slash, shards of plastic flying through the air.

He jumped back, a ball of fire hitting the ground where he once was and exploding into a pillar of flames, making him throw up both arms in defense.

Cross appeared at his side, pulling back his blade and swinging at his side as he looked over, everything moving in slow motion as his eyes widened.

A metallic clang rang through the air, Chara gritting their teeth as they blocked the attack.

Cross jumped back, holding his blade out to the side.

"You looked like you could use some help." Chara smirked, looking to F Cter out of the corner of their eye.

"Nah, I had it under control." F Cter waved a hand dismissively. "But uh... Thanks."

Gatherer thrust one arm forward, a vortex of flames shooting from his sleeve at the two before a wall of flames got in its path, stopping it and turning it into a swirling mass of fire, which quickly dispersed.

Gatherer's eyes narrowed as they glared over at Asriel, who smirked in success as Gatherer prepared another attack before suddenly jumping back, Frisk slashing through the air next to them with their gardening knife.

Gatherer threw up one arm, wall after wall of flame shooting up at Frisk as they back flipped out of range, Gather suddenly one arm out to the side and blocking a vortex of petals with a wall of fire.

Frisk skidded to a stop, getting ready to attack again when they heard the air whistle, looking up to see a red slash flying down at them.

F Cter shot in from the side, smashing one foot into the slash and shattering it, landing and skidding.

"You help Asriel with Gatherer. I'll deal with them." F Cter said, Frisk nodding before ink wings shot from his back, and he was launching at GT Chara.

Three purple slashes rocketed towards him as he flew, an orange arrow appearing below the slashes and sending them launching off into the distance as one of F Cter's wings spiraled up around his fist, forming a point as he reached GT Chara.

They ducked under the punch, stabbing at F Cter from below as he held a hand out in front of himself, a green wall appearing and blocking the stab.

GT Chara disappeared in a glitch, reappearing behind F Cter and slashing at his back, only for him to glow purple, the knife stopping against his skin as he persevered the attack.

He spun around, swinging at GT Chara with the back of his fist, only for them to disappear and reappear on the ground, pointing their knife at him before a light blue tentacle of energy shot from it, wrapping around F Cter's arm.

They grinned, pulling their blade back and yanking him back down at them.

F Cter spun in air, slamming feet first into the ground where they were as they jumped back away from him, blue energy releasing him.

F Cter thrust one arm forward, paper planes appearing behind him and launching at GT Chara, who stood ready, grinning.

* * *

Gatherer blocked a blast of fire with his own wall of flames, side stepping a slash and kicking out at Frisk, who jumped back as fire shot from his pant leg at them.

Gatherer appeared behind them, pulling back one fist as flames coated it, Frisk looking over their shoulder at him in surprise.

A vine grabbed Gatherer by the throat, pulling him back down towards the ground.

More and more vines wrapped around him, locking him in place.

"Got him!" Asriel said, Gatherer's head the only thing visible.

"Alright, good! Keep him there!" Frisk said. "I'll go help-"

The vines exploded out in flames, making Frisk and Asriel cover their faces from the heat of the blast.

"Did you honestly think that would work?" Gatherer asked with an amused chuckle as Asriel and Frisk gulped.

* * *

Chara and Cross collided again and again, sparks shooting through the air as they slashed at one another.

Cross jumped back, throwing one hand forward as Gaster Blasters appeared behind him, firing down at Chara.

Chara ran forward, dodging around blast after blast before jumping into the air, slashing down at him, only for the slash to be blocked by their over sized blade.

Chara grit their teeth, glaring down at Cross before jumping back. holding their knife out to the side.

Cross brought one hand into the air, bones shooting from the ground at Chara, who jumped, aiming down at Cross with a once empty Gun and firing rapidly, Cross jumping back again and again, red blasts exploding into the ground where he once was.

Chara landed, gun switching to a frying pan as they raced through the smoke at Cross, who couldn't see through the smoke.

Cross' eyes widened as Chara shot from the smoke, slamming the frying pan into the side of his face and sending him exploding back across the ground.

Cross dug his blade into the ground, forcing himself to a stop as he stood slowly, staring blankly at Chara, who stood ready.

* * *

GT Chara slashed to the side, leaving a green wall of energy and blocking the blast from a Beat Blaster, looking down to find an orange arrow before being thrown to the side, exploding through a green wall and rolling to a stop.

Their soul switched to blue, and they were thrown high into the air, Beat Blasters appearing all around them.

They disappeared just before the blasts fired, appearing behind F Cter, who dropped through a portal that appeared below him, their knife slashing right over his head as he fell out of a portal ten feet behind them, landing and throwing one hand forward, ink spears firing rapidly at them from behind him.

They slashed several times, red slashes firing out and exploding into the pens, sending dust flying through the air.

F Cter jumped forward, shooting through the smoke.

GT Chara slashed forward, sending a purple slash flying at F Cter, who glowed purple before the slash exploded into him.

F Cter now had a slash running down the left side of his forehead, over his eye, and down his cheek as he shot from the smoke.

*You persevered the attack.

*... Kind of.

He pulled back one glowing red fist, punching at GT Chara, who disappeared, firing a golden beam from their knife when they appeared above F Cter.

F Cter spun around, holding his arms up in an X and feeling the blast slam into him, sending him exploding into the earth.

Gt Chara grinned, pulling up one arm as a ball of black energy formed on the tip of their blade, growing larger and larger.

"That's bad..." F Cter said, wincing as he sat up.

"Welcome to my special he-"

GT Chara's eyes widened, looking over to see a scythe blade slash through the arm holding up the ball of death.

Predator winked one eye shut, sticking her tongue out at GT Chara as they shot by, landing and skidding to a stop as their own attack fell down on them, their eyes widening.

Predator quickly rose both arms into the air, a tube of ice forming around GT Chara and their attack as it fell on them.

"Little help?" Predator glanced over her shoulder at F Cter, who nodded, keys and ink forming around the ice tube, the explosion going off inside of it.

"Ha! Got 'em." Predator smirked, the tube disappearing to review a circle of destroyed ground.

"When exactly did you show up?" F Cter arched a brow at her.

"Same time as them." Predator pointed with her thumb.

* * *

Cross deflected slash after slash, jumping back and throwing one hand forward, sending blasts firing from Gaster Blasters behind him at Chara, who ran to the side, blasts destroying the ground behind them.

They fired rapidly at Cross with their gun, Cross bringing up a wall of bones and blocking the blasts, throwing his hand forward and sending the wall shooting at them.

They jumped, landing on top of the wall and jumping off of it, rolling as they landed before rocketing off at Cross again, pulling back their knife.

Cross moved his head to the side, dodging a stab as Chara jumped, slashing at him with their ballet shoes as he jumped back away from the slash.

They landed, firing several more bullets as he slashed each one away with his blade, Chara jumping into the air and stabbing down at him.

Cross blocked, throwing Chara back through the air.

They landed, skidding before stopping back first against something.

They looked over their shoulder, gulpi8ng as they saw a Gaster Blaster about to fire from point blank.

Eyes instinctively closing, all they heard was the sound of a blast.

"..." They opened one eye, surprised to see the Gaster Blaster disappearing across the room at the end of a line crater, a Beat Blaster right next to where it had been, steam coming off the end of it.

"My timing's hella good, huh?" I smirked, and they frowned.

"Cter, what is this mess you've got us all dragged into?"

"Why do you immediately assume it was me?"

"Call it a hunch." They frowned, eyes narrowing.

"I may have... Had something to do with it..." I rubbed the back of my neck, glancing to the side.

"But I'm like eighty percent sure this is all Predator's deal."

"Yeah, I could piece that together considering the fire guy over there's first question was 'Where's Predator'. But how do _you_ know that?" Chara arched a brow.

"Heya paleo!" Predator said suddenly, putting an arm around me. "How goes dealin' with your guy?"

"Pretty well." I pointed over to Cross, who was encased in ink. "He didn't realize it was coming up from below him until it was too late."

"Noice." She said, nodding.

"... So you two are friends now?" Chara asked, confused.

"Yep."

"After she assaulted all of us and you?"

"He's got a pretty weird sense in friends, huh?" Predator shrugged.

"I kinda got forced into this friendship." I frowned.

All three of us looked over to an explosion of flames.

"Oop, party's starting!" Predator jumped over to the smoke.

"I think she might be more you than you." Chara said, watching Predator jump off into the smoke.

"Yeah, she's like me before the depression sunk in."

"What?" Chara looked over at me.

"What?" I responded quickly.

"What did you just say?"

"I didn't say anything."

"You clearly said something."

"Look, we could sit here and talk about bottled things and things that may or may not have been said all day, but we've got things to do."

"... Ugh..." They pinched the bridge of their nose in irritation.

* * *

"Tra la la~ I think we've cornered the wolf eating our cattle." River Person said, and I couldn't help but give them a weird look before looking back to Gatherer, who backed up slowly, eyes narrowed as we slowly closed in.

"You think this is the end? Idiots, this is only the beginning. You picked the wrong person to make an enemy." He smirked.

"What are you gonna do Gatherer?" Predator smirked.

"You're not getting away. We're making sure of that." I said.

"Well, Predator and Hacker," a portal opened on the ground behind Gatherer, none of us noticing.

"I am going to leave." He fell backwards, and my eyes widened.

"Nope!" I reached out, ink shooting from my sleeve and just barely missing him, the portal closing immediately after he fell through.

"Damn it!" I said angrily, stomping.

"Great. Now we have that to deal with." Chara frowned, crossing their arms.

"Yep." F Cter drank from his flask, sighing. "And my back yard is fooked."

"Glad to see you're looking at the big picture here." Chara glared over at F Cter, who laughed lightly.

Frisk and Chara almost jumped at the sound of L's Theme Metal Remix, and I pulled out my phone, arching a brow at it.

"Sorry, just my phone." I said, looking back to them for a moment. "Why's C calling me..?" I muttered to myself.

"Ay yo." I answered.

"Cter, put my on speaker. You're all gonna wanna hear this."

"Uh..? Oooohkay?" I said, pressing the speaker button.

"Alright, there's another human, and they're gonna be a huge problem."

"Uh, were you watching a timeline that's delayed an hour? Because we just dealt with that guy."

"No, Gatherer isn't the human I'm talking about."

"... F#ck me!" I groaned in irritation. "I've gotta deal with more extra humans? How deep does this go? First Predator then Gatherer now what?"

"Oh, you won't have to worry about Gatherer much longer. his timeline's already gone."

"... What." Predator said, eyes becoming little black dots.

"IN the time he was gone, this human erased that timeline."

"... What."

"Gatherer is returning to his death now."

"Well that was a whole lotta build up for nothing." F Cter glanced to the side.

"Tra la la~ If only one could rewrite time, we wouldn't have this seemingly inconsistent plot. Tra la la~"

"Okay wait, so you're telling me that in an hour's time span, this guy showed up, cleared out a timeline, erased it, and is now going to can the guy who took out Grillby without alerting anyone?" F Cter asked, stepping closer to the phone.

"Yes."

"Well who the f#ck is this guy?"

* * *

"What the..?" Gatherer looked around in confusion, seeing nothing but static.

"Sorry, I think I erased your file. Whoops."

Gatherer grit his teeth, glaring at the grinning figure standing across from him.

"Who are you? what are you doing in my timeline?"

"Too bad, you had a pretty swood pad set up." He looked around.

"But hey, now it matches the sound in my head all the time!" He grinned. "Yeah, I think it's an improvement." he nodded quickly. "You're welcome."

Gatherer roared in anger, throwing one hand forward and sending a wave of fire exploding from his palm, racing through the air at this unknown human.

His grin tore across his face, from ear to ear before he shot forward right through the fire, icy winds blowing the fire to the sides before he grabbed Gatherer by the throat, lifting him up into the air as he grabbed their wrist, gasping desperately for breath.

"So, I've got a question for you." The corners of his mouth seemed to be splitting from how hard he was grinning, eyes wide and blood shot.

"Ack!" Gatherer cried out, feeling the stranger's grip tighten.

"What happens when that controlled evil runs into that crazy evil alone in a dark ally?"

Gatherer's face began to turn blue, and his struggling grew more violent.

"Who... Are... You..?" Gatherer struggled to ask, eyes popping out of his head.

"Me?" He grinned, pulling back one glowing red hand and sending it rocketing forward, tearing right through Gatherer's chest and holding Gatherer's soul in hand as his hand came out from his back, Gatherer's eyes widened and pupils shrinking in agony.

"I'm the Anarchist."

It seemed that some sort of energy was being sucked from Gatherer's soul as his eyes rolled back into his head, life fading from him.

"Wow, that was disappointing." Anarchy crushed the soul in his hand, throwing Gatherer's corpse off of his arm.

"Alright, lets see what we got this time." Anarchy reached out, fire blasting from his palm and disintegrating Gatherer's corpse.

"Swizzle sticks!" He grinned, looking at his palm as fire burned in it.

"Now... I wonder what weakened him so much?" Anarchy stroked his imaginary beard, a grin creeping across his face once more.

* * *

"... Anarchy?" Frisk asked.

"Yes, the Anarchist." C Frisk explained.

"That's bad." Predator said, eyes wide in fear.

"So this guy just destroys timeline after timeline like some kind of Error? Why? What's his goal?" Chara asked.

"He doesn't have one. He just destroys timelines for the fun of it. He has some kind of indescribable love for destruction."

"... Well that's not good." I said, looking down with semi-wide eyes.

"And now he's looking for your timeline."

"Wha- why?!" I asked, irritated.

"Because he wants to fight what weakened Gatherer.

"Son of a- How do I keep getting pulled into this bullsh!t?!" I threw my hands into the air, and Frisk caught my phone as it fell from the air.

"This is serious. If he gets to your timeline it will be the end of it."

"Isn't there anyone else you have who can deal with this? Since apparently you're like... The universal po po or something?"

"I'm not the universal po po. I've met that guy. He threw up ink all over my floor... Anyway, I just warn you when there are problems coming your way. If you don't want me to do that anymore then so be it. Oh, and also, Predator, you owe me two hundred dollars for property damage."

"Lol." Predator grinned, looking to the side. She hadn't said the letters, she'd actually said what they formed.

"I suggest you get to Anarchy before he gets to you or your timeline. Trust me when I say you'll want to be the one to get the drop on him, not the other way around."

"Okay, so any idea what he... Does exactly? Like, what kind of magic he uses?"

"I... I don't know."

"Don't you know everything?" I asked with mild irritation.

"Apparently not since I got the drop on 'em." Predator muttered.

"There's something that just... Interferes whenever I'm about to watch him fight. It's like he knows... Please, be careful."

"Well that's not worrying." I muttered quickly and sarcastically. "Yeah, we'll get right on that."

"Good luck."

*Click...

Frisk tossed me my phone, which I caught, placing it in my pocket.

"Alright, how are we gonna do this?" I asked, looking back to everyone.

"Well, one of us should probably go back to our Universe and alert everyone to what's happening, and someone should stay here to tell us if he gets here first." Asriel suggested.

"Well, something tells me this fight wont be very... Spare-y, so I'll go back to our timeline and tell everyone to be on watch." Frisk said.

"Tra la la~ And I'm not much for travel." River Person said, despite being the mode of traveling through the underground. "So I guess I'll keep watch over your subjects, Cedar Tree."

"Alright, thanks." F Cter looked over at River Person. "Contact me the moment anything happens. Don't take any chances."

"Hey, wait, shouldn't we get the adult versions of us to help?" Frisk suggested, and Chara, F Cter and I all seemed to flinch.

"Yeah! I wanna meet the future version of me!" Monster Kid said, looking with stars in his eyes to F Cter. "Is he as cool as you?"

"... Very cool." F Cter smiled, despite looking sick.

He pulled out his flask, seeming to chug whatever heavy alcohol that was in it, the gulping sound lasting for about thirty seconds.

The children watched with semi wide eyes as he emptied the flask, which seemed to have more in it than one would believe from the size of it.

"Woo, okay." F Cter shook his head, eyes semi wide as he screwed the cap back on, putting it away. "Lets deal with _this_ crap."

"So... Our adult selves..?" Asriel asked as F Cter opened two portals.

"Frisk, Monster Kid, through that one. Other ones, through that one." F Cter pointed to the portals.

"But-"

Chara pushed Asriel through the portal before he could continue his question, hair covering their eyes.

Monster Kid looked somewhat worried from the expression of F Cter's face, glancing over his shoulder at him once before hopping through the portal.

Chara and Cter stepped through their portal, and Frisk went to step through their portal, stopping before they did.

"... Cter."

F Cter looked over at them.

"Kid, you should really get outta here-"

"Cter, don't lie to me on this."

F Cter flinched.

"Everyone's... Everyone's gone here, aren't they?"

F Cter's hands shook.

An uncomfortable silence.

"... C-c'mon Frisk, don't be ridiculous." F Cter tried to laugh, but it was closer to sobbing.

"I-I would... I would never let something happen to you guys. I would never fail you, I'd never... N-never let you down like that... I... I..."

"I wouldn't give up I wouldn't quit I wouldn't let you die I wouldn't I wouldn't I wouldn't..." F Cter shook his head, fire burning brightly from both eyes as he placed a hand over the left side of his face, gripping it tightly.

He closed his eyes as Frisk watched with worry, the fire disappearing.

"You've always been pretty good at seeing through me on this kind of stuff." F Cter smiled sadly. "I almost forgot; you haven't been around in a long time..." F Cter shook his head.

"I just... I just needed to clear my head, go away for a little while... I never thought others were suffering too... I never thought that they might..." Cter's eyes narrowed as he frowned, looking to the side.

"I've always been a f#ck up, haven't I?" F Cter laughed bitterly.

Frisk frowned, expression full of worry.

"I let you down, I let Monster Kid down, I let Sans and Papyrus down, I let all my family and friends down. And then... The one person who neded me the most and I... I..." F Cter's teeth grit as he looked at his hands, which clenched into his fists, F Cter seeing the blood they were drenched in.

"... Alright kid, you've gotten enough out of me. I've got sh!t to do, I don't have time for a mental break down." F Cter put his mask back on.

F Cter lightly pushed Frisk towards their portal.

Frisk frowned, walking slowly towards the portal.

"Oh, and, Frisk."

He didn't call them kid this time.

"If you uh... If you ever get like... Really sick, tell someone to get me, alright? We've got pretty advanced medicine in the future. You're more important to our family's structure than you think, heh..." F Cter scratched the back of his head.

"..." Frisk smiled lightly. "Alright Cter, no problem."

Frisk hopped through their portal, and I popped my head through the portal I'd gone through.

"Ay yo, old man, you comin' or what?" I asked, smirking lightly before seeing what he was doing.

One of my ink capsules, but full of... Ash?

"Uh... You alright?" I asked, and he laughed, shaking his head and putting away the ash capsule.

"Pricklet always knew how to get in my head, even when they're dead." He said, placing his hands in his pockets and walking past me into the portal before I followed after him, the portal closing.

River Person looked back over to the unconscious GT Chara and the wrapped up Cross, walking over to them and picking both of them up, a portal opening before he tossed them both in it, patting dust off of his hands as he walked away from the portal, which closed.

* * *

Foot steps echoed through the darkness of the void, bare feet hitting the darkness below as he continued through the darkness, the fire in his left eye illuminating the darkness.

The darkness seemed to shift behind him as he grinned, hunched slightly with his hands in his pockets.

His skin almost seemed to crawl as he sauntered, knowing exactly where he was going.

He was going for his fix. He was going to cure his boredom for the time being.

He was going to do...

 **"What I do best..."**

* * *

 **Glitchtale and Glitchtale Chara are owned and were made by by Camila Cuevas, Cross Sans was made by Jakei95.**

 **Now I know what you might be thinking.  
**

 **"Wolf, why the f#ck would you introduce Gatherer as if he was going to be the main antagonist, if only to kill him off a chapter later for some new nutcase?"**

 **Well, I'm gonna be straight with you. The reason I haven't updated in two weeks is because I've had a lot of trouble with doing Gatherer's ark. I just couldn't figure out exactly how I was going to do it.**

 **Honestly, I probably should've just ended this story after Character. But since I've already started this ark, and can't go back in time to change it and make this seem a little less... Hair brained, this is what we've got.**

 **Sorry about that. Truly.**

 **So, after this, there'll probably be like one or two chapters that are just after math. Fluffy, fluffy after math. And then a chapter or two epilogue that I've had in my head since before the Character ark.**

 **And then, well...**

 **Hey, there's DoubleShift, DoubleFell, and DoubleEcho, isn't there? And Spencer the Gamer's still working on that game, which you guys should totally check out on Game Jolt to see the progress he's made and what not.**

 **And there's a handful of fanart (Which I would love to see more of) and whatnot...**

 **And I mean, I started typing another story called DeathTaLe, an Undertale Death Note cross over, so...**

 **But as for Doubletale? Well, let's be honest. This story's gone on long enough.**

 **And with over 700 reviews, it's gone hella further than I ever thought it would.**

 **I mean, I've gotten fanart and fanstories and a fan game out of what I once thought would just be a silly side project to have fun with. I never thought I'd come to love this story as much as I do, but when making a character that's basically started just like me and slowly became much better, well... It was hard not to root for him.**

 **So yeah, this ark'll probably be a little shorter than most arks, but I think you guys'll like it. I don't think it'll top the Error and Chara ark or anything like that, because nothing in this story will ever top that ark.**

 **So... One last ride, alright?**

 **Please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**

 **XWolf26, out**


	38. Chapter 38: Shadows

**Thanks go to BadDrummerboy15, I guest as much, KZReviewer, TribalManBoss, Roofscat, DiamondAuthor551, Minami Kinoshita, Spencer The Gamer, pokemon122000, Guest, Infinity Soul, StephanoTheHunterOfJellyDemon, darelle1000, Someguythatlovesundertale, oohlips123, MachUPB, and Speedy.**

 **And Someguy, there's still an ark left. Anything could happen. *Maniacal grin***

 **Anything...**

 **Now then!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale  
**

* * *

"You ever get the feeling that you're being watched?" F Cter glanced over at me as we walked through the void.

"Pretty constantly. I think I've been hanging out with C too often." I shrugged.

"You know, I feel like we should know this place better by now." Chara said, looking around. "I mean, the vast majority of our problems jump out of this place."

"Hey, I know the place hella good." F Cter said, hands in his pockets as he walked along.

"As for what lurks in it, however..."

We all looked up at the sound of a gasp.

"He came!" Another human stood there, holding his face in shock.

"Senpai, I thought I'd have to do so much more to get your attention!" He grinned, staring right at me with piercing white eyes.

"Sorry pal, I already got myself a yandere." I said casually, slouched slightly with my hands in my pockets as Chara shot me a glare, and I grinned in response.

"But you brought friends... Senpai, we can't have that." He grinned, red fire burning up from his left eye.

"Oh boy we got another nutcase on our hands. I was almost looking forward to fighting someone who wasn't completely bat sh!t crazy, and then this guy-"

"Unalived him, yeah." Anarchy shrugged, grin widening.

"So you're Anarchy?" F Cter asked, arching a brow at the grinning human.

"Eyup." He said, nodding quickly.

"Any chance of you just... Stopping what you're doing if we say please?" Asriel asked, and he laughed.

Hysterically.

Like... Very hysterically.

"Oh, if please really was a magic word, I wouldn't be who I am." He shook his head, jumping down from the floating clock he stood on.

A black shirt with red stripes, just like mine. Just like Gatherer's. If I had to guess, Predator was wearing one under that tattered cloak.

Torn, worn jeans. Paper white skin. Snow white hair. Hands in his pockets as he slouched, quickly walking closer with wide, bloodshot eyes.

"Would you mind sending your buddies home, Hacker?" He asked, leaning forward and invading my personal space, making me take a step back.

"Uh... Cter." I said, looking at Anarchy with confusion.

"No, The Hacker," He pointed at me. "The Predator," He pointed to Predator. "The Anarchist." He pushed one thumb against his chest.

"We're all different Thes, don'tcha know?" Anarchy grinned. "They all relate to how we got into the position we were in when we got dragged in."

"Dat exposition tho." F Cter muttered to Asriel, who laughed lightly.

"So, I'm not one for group fights. Send yo pallies home." Anarchy demanded.

"Um? Go screw yourself?" I responded, and he he frowned.

"Alright, fine. I know how to split people up." He shrugged, back flipping away and back onto the clock he was on, landing on his feet and bowing.

"Hm..." He looked over us, stroking his imaginary beard.

"Aaaaand... You!" He suddenly thrust one hand forward, a straight beam of black firing out from his hand at lightning speed, firing directly through Asriel's chest, everyone's eyes widening other than Anarchy's.

"Asriel!" Chara called out in surprise as Asriel's eyes widened, pupils shrinking.

The beam died down, and Asriel stumbled slightly, shaking his head as his eyes widened.

He stumbled, and Chara pushed themselves under his shoulder, holding him up.

"Are you alright?" They said, looking to his chest, which had no visible hole.

"Yeah, I'm... I'm fine..." He rubbed his head.

"And I feel better than ever!"

All of us looked up at once, eyes widening.

Omega Flowey loosed the same hysterical laugh he uses in the game, shadows tearing off of him as he formed.

"Oh sh!t..." I muttered, eyes wide.

 **Chapter 38: Shadows**

 ***Check**

 **Darkness: ATK (?) DEF (?)**

 _*How the hell did he..?_

 _*This... This isn't right._

* * *

Asriel's eyes were wide in horror as he backed up slowly, Flowey's screen flashing to the screaming face for a moment before switching back to his grin.

"Alright, that's cool. Tore his arms off once, I can do it again." I cracked my knuckles.

Flowey opened his giant mouth, a beam firing from it at us as we all jumped back, the beam exploding into the ground.

"Have fun!" Anarchy grinned, back flipping off of his clock and running away in the other direction.

"Shittaki mushrooms he's getting away!" Predator said, ice wings shooting from her back as he shot forward, flying over Flowey, who shot one vine up at her, only for it to phase through her, confusing all of us.

"It's just a mirage!" I concluded quickly, ink wings shooting from my back and launching me right by Flowey.

"Come on!" F Cter and Chara ran around Flowey, Asriel attempting to run by as well.

Flowey swung one giant hand, Asriel eyes widening as it struck him, sending him flying back through the air.

"Asriel!" I stopped, turning around with everyone else.

F Cter growled, Beat Blasters appearing around Flowey and firing, phasing right through him.

"What the hell..?" I asked, confused.

A vine shot at Asriel, who held out one palm, fire burning through the vine.

"So only Asriel can hit Flowey, and only Flowey can only hit Asriel?" Chara asked, watching with wide eyes as Asriel brought up one giant petal, blocking the barrage of X's fired at him.

"You guys go on ahead!" he called, making our eyes widen.

"If you guys can't hit him, there's no point in you staying here!" He jumped to the side, Flowey's giant arm slamming down into the ground where he once was.

"Go, stop Anarchy! I'll be fine!" Asriel said confidently, looking over Omega Flowey to us.

"But, Asriel-" Chara was clearly worried.

"There's nothing you can do, you'd just be a distraction! Go, Anarchy is more important!" Asriel said sternly, taking up an abnormally serious attitude.

"I don't like it, but he's right." F Cter said, eyes narrowing.

"... We'll be back soon." Chara assured as the rest of us continued forward.

"And I'll be done with this guy by then." Asriel smirked to reassure them, and they smiled lightly, continuing on.

"... Alright, you stupid flower." Asriel looked back to Flowey, who loomed over him, grinning wickedly.

His hands clenched into fists, shaking lightly as he stared down this... Thing from his past.

"Time to put you back where you belong."

* * *

"This is bad. Omega Flowey's too powerful, None of us could handle him on our own!" F Cter said, Chara frowning.

"Omega Flowey is too powerful, but mind you, that's not him. It's just a mirage, it can't be as strong as Flowey with six human souls. I doubt it has nearly as much HP or power." Predator said.

"I don't like this." I said as we continued quickly across the void.

"There he is." Chara said, gritting their teeth as they saw Anarchy running up ahead.

I looked over to Predator, and we nodded at one another, both of us shooting forward on our wings and spiraling at Anarchy from the sides.

Anarchy grinned, hair covering his eyes as he reached out, a black beam firing from his hand once more.

Predator hit the ground, rolling and laying there, slowly pushing herself up.

Anarchy jumped over my attack, ink shooting from my sleeve and sticking into the ground where he once was.

He jumped up above me as I pulled myself to the ground on the ink, looking up at him just as he thrust two hands forward, fire and ice shooting down at me in one blast.

I brought up a wall of keys and ink, falling to one knee as I blocked the blast, teeth gritting from the effort required.

When the walls fell, Anarchy was on his way again, laughing like a madman.

"Damn it!" I snarled, before hearing a gunshot.

Predator grit her teeth, falling onto her bottom and holding her shoulder, staring up with fear and anger at the shadowed figure that loomed over her, grinning.

"Well that's less threatening then Flowey." F Cter said, Predator slowly scooting away from the man, gulping as she sweat nervously.

"C'mon, what's with that look?" He grinned. "I thought we had something special."

Predator yanked up one arm, snarling in anger as ice shot out from under the man, making him jump back.

"You guys go on ahead. I'll deal with him." Predator said, ignoring her nervous sweat.

"Uh... you sure? You're looking a little... Not yourself." I asked, somewhat worried.

"JUST GO!" She snapped, making me jump.

"Okay!" I said, somewhat intimidated. "Guys, wheels up!" I said, quickly flying away, the other two following.

"Alone at last." The man grinned.

"Stay the hell away from me you creep." Predator told him, hands shaking as he approached, grinning.

"Now where have I heard that before?" He stroked his imaginary beard.

"Oh, right. It's what you said right before-"

He brushed a blast of ice to the side, making Predator's eyes widen.

"Y-you shouldn't be able to..." She backed away slowly, gulping.

"I'll always be stronger than you, don't you know?"

She snarled, pupils shrinking in rage as ice shot at him from the sides.

He jumped up, firing down at Predator, who jumped back, the bullets exploding into the ground in front of her as blood ran from her wounded shoulder.

* * *

"So that was weird." F Cter said as we continued away.

"I haven't seen that guy in our world. He must be from before Predator entered the game." I said.

"I don't really care for Predator but... I still feel like we shouldn't have left her there. That guy... He gave off some creepy vibes." Chara said, eyes narrowing slightly as they looked to the side.

"We need to get this over with quickly." I said, eyes narrowing.

"When we next run into him, look out for black beams. We can't afford to lose anymore team members." F Cter said. standing at the front as we went, jumping from clock to clock.

* * *

Flowey held up one arm, blocking a wave of fire before flame throwers appeared at Asriel's side, making him jump back to avoid the fire before raising a wall of it, burning the barrage of vines shot at him.

"Where did you even come from?!" Asriel asked, clearly not willing to put up with Flowey as he held out one hand, a wall of stars appearing behind him and firing off at Flowey, who blasted it away with another beam of energy, Asriel sending a vine shooting into a nearby clock and pulling himself to it, avoiding the beam.

"Inside you, idiot!" Flowey grinned, and Asriel flinched.

"What? No, you're gone!" Asriel said, sending three vines firing at Flowey's face, bugs flying from the side and eating the vines before they could reach him.

"What, you honestly thought just because you've got your little artificial soul that I just disappeared?" Flowey laughed, Asriel taking a step back.

"Idiot." Flowey loomed over him, his shadow over taking Asriel.

"I am _much_ deeper than that."

* * *

"There he is again!" F Cter said.

"Alright, no one do a bad, and we should be fi-" My eyes widened as Anarchy glanced over his shoulder, firing a black beam right at me at a speed I couldn't react to.

In an instant, the beam shifted, going at a ninety degree angle right through F Cter's chest, his eyes widening as he fell, landing on his side and wincing, sliding to a stop.

"Damn it!" I called out in anger as Anarchy continued away.

"Oh great, now what f#cked up thing do I have to deal wi-"

His eyes widened in terror. He began shaking almost violently.

"What's wrong Cter?" They placed a hand over their left eye, red fire burning from their right as they laughed hysterically, blood running from the wounds that coated them.

"You look like you've seen a ghost!"

F Cter flinched slightly, taking a step back as Chara and I watched with wide eyes.

F Cter placed a hand over his right eye, violent flashes of memories running through it.

"Oh no..." I said, looking between the two.

"Stop!" F Cter called out to F Chara as they walked closer, still grinning despite the wounds they were coated in. "I don't... I don't want to hurt you!"

"Future, they aren't real!" I called out, but it didn't seem to register.

"It's a little late for that, isn't it?" They moved their hand from their left eye, showing that the eyeball was missing, blood running down from the socket.

F Cter seemed to gulp down bile.

Chara watched with wide eyes, heavily disturbed by the scene unfolding.

"We need to go." I told them, grabbing onto their arm.

"But-"

"NOW!" I said, making them flinch as I began running again, dragging them with me.

"What's a matter Cter? Shouldn't you be glad to see your old Buddy friend guy pal amigo amiga friendo-"

"Shut up!" F Cter said, a dome of keys appearing around him as he grabbed his head.

"It's not real it's not real it's not real it's not-"

"Feels real to me!" A knife shot through the dome, F Cter jumping back as a red slash barely missed him.

F Cter skidded back, hands clenching into fists as he grit his teeth, shakily pulling out his flask.

"Heh... That sick bastard." He closed his eyes after a calming drink, putting his flask away.

"Sicking you on me. I'd rather fight Monster Kid..." His eyes narrowed sadly as he looked to the side.

"Well, I guess I'll just do what I do best." Beat Blasters appeared behind him, the Soul Pens appearing floating behind him.

* * *

"Just DIE!" Predator yelled, thrusting one hand forward and sending a barrage of ice spikes flying at the man, who continued forward, brushing each one aside as if they were made of paper.

"This is impossible! Y-you aren't this strong!" Predator took a step back, teeth gritting as she shook with fear.

"Of course not. _You're just weak_." He grinned, aiming at her and firing, the bullet tearing through her knee cap and making her cry out in pain, falling down to the ground.

"Come on, what was all that brave act for? I wouldn't think someone like you would be afraid of anything." He grinned from ear to ear, stepping closer as Predator scooted away in terror.

"N-no... Not again!" Predator yelled, eyes clenching shut as a gust of icy wind exploded out around her, clocks freezing and shattering as the man threw up both arms, blocking the wave of iced air, ice forming on his sleeves as his eyes narrowed.

"You really are an ice queen, aren't you little girl?" He grinned, Predator roaring in anger as she threw one hand forward, a line of ice exploded across the ground behind her at him, forcing him to jump back.

The ice spiraled up, forming into the head of a dragon, snapping down at him.

He caught it by both jaws, gritting his teeth as he slide back.

Predator stood, ignoring the hole in her knee cap as she grit her teeth, red fire burning from her left eye as her hands clenched into fists.

He tore the jaws apart, shards of ice flying through the air.

Predator caught one just before it hit her in the face, crushing it in her hand and gritting her teeth, face contorting in rage.

* * *

"Why did you want to get out of there so fast?" Chara asked as they jumped from clock to clock, once again starting to close in on Anarchy.

"I just... _Can't_ look at that future." My eyes narrowed as I frowned.

"... That makes two of us." Chara glanced to the side. "But why do you hate it so much? You're not the one who-"

"No, no, I'm just the one who let everyone down." I said, their eyes widening.

"That's a timeline where I couldn't protect my friends, and the one who needed my help the most? I had to kill them. I'm... Afraid. I'm afraid that might be my life one day." I said, glancing to the side. "I'm afraid that I'll let you guys down."

"... I'm a little surprised you told me that." Chara said after a moment of silence. "You're usually pretty secretive."

"I guess I chose to trust some weird people, huh?" I smiled lightly.

"..."

"There." I pointed ahead, seeing Anarchy once again.

"Let's get this over with." Chara said, eyes narrowing as we both jumped ahead.

* * *

Frisk banged on the door to Sans' and Papyrus' house, desperately awaiting an answer as they ran in place.

"Hello Frisk!" Papyrus said loudly after opening the door. "Have you come for some of the Great Papyrus' spaghetti?"

"Hey Papyrus." They said quickly, looking around past Papyrus. "Are Sans and or Gaster home?"

"Well Sans is out, but Gaster's in the kitchen." Papyrus said, and Frisk burst by him.

"It's rude to enter without being invited, Frisk!" Papyrus called as Frisk burst into the kitchen.

"Gaster!" Frisk slide to a stop, startling Gaster.

"Yes, Frisk? What is it?" Gaster asked as Frisk regained their balance.

"Cter! Chara! Future! Asriel!" Frisk said, panting for breath. They'd clearly ran here.

"... What are we in for this time?" Gaster frowned.

"BAD! Anarchy, other human... Warn!" They took a deep breath.

"Want me to get Sans?" Gaster asked, setting his coffee down as Frisk nodded quickly.

"Monster Kid's already telling the others..." Frisk said, finally regaining their breath.

"So it's that bad, is it?" Gaster stood.

"What's that bad? Has Sans still not picked up his sock?!" Papyrus said, poking his head in through the door.

"Papyrus, stay here. I'm going to get Sans." Gaster said, opening a portal and hopping through without any more explanation.

"Frisk, can you explain?" Papyrus looked to Frisk, who shrugged, bolting out the door.

"Hm." Papyrus looked mildly annoyed.

* * *

F Cter ducked under a slash, jumping back and bringing up one arm, pens shooting out from under F Chara, who jumped, dodging the pens and throwing their knife down at F Cter, who jumped back, watching as they appeared at the knife just after it stuck into the ground, pulling it out and racing after him.

F Cter deflected their next slash with a slash of ink, pulled from one of his capsules.

The ink in the air, he threw his hand down, sending it stabbing down at F Chara, who jumped back, watching it stab into the ground and go through it, shooting out around them and spiraling into points, stabbing at them.

They jumped back through the air, the ink stabbing nothing.

F Cter pulled the ink back into his capsule, reaching out as F Chara's soul switched to blue, and he whipped them to the side, sending them skidding across the void.

Beat Blasters appeared all around them as they laid there, F Cter's expression blank.

"So it's true..." They pushed themselves up, grinning lightly.

"You really are just as heartless as me, aren't you?"

F Cter's expression twitched before he threw his hand down, the blasts firing.

His eyes widened at a yell of pain.

His hand shook, seeing them laying there, beaten and bloodied.

"No... You aren't real." His teeth grit.

"Would it matter if I was?" They asked, hair covering their eyes. "You killed them, you'll kill me too."

"You killed you." F Cter's hair covered his eyes.

"No, I just jumped forward. It was you who was so used to killing me that you were already prepared. Be honest for once, were you really planning to spare me? Or was that just one last sick joke?"

"Stop. Talking." F Cter's teeth grit as he shook.

* * *

Anarchy jumped back suddenly, a blast obliterating the ground where he once was.

"Nice try senp-" his eyes widened, feeling a knife slash across his back.

He grinned over his shoulder as everything moved in slow motion, Chara's eyes widening before three wings shot from his back, smashing into them and sending them exploding back across the ground, skidding on their back.

One wing on the bottom left of his back, made from shadows. Two on the right of his back, the bottom made of ice and the top seeming to be made of fire.

He looked forward, flapping back as my fist swung through nothing but air, Anarchy grinning.

He rose one hand, ice spikes shooting out from under me as I jumped into the air, Anarchy aiming one palm at me as a larger blast of black fired at me.

I reached out, eyes burning their colors as I grabbed the blast, teeth gritting before I spit the blast, throwing it to the sides.

Anarchy shot forward through the split blast, slamming one palm into my chest and making everything move in slow motion as I spit blood through the air, eyes widening and pupils shrinking before everything sped back up and I rocketed back through the air.

Anarchy grinned as I exploded through a clock, falling to the ground and skidding to a stop.

He opened his palm as I lay limp, another black beam charging as he prepared to make me face whatever my enemy would be, grinning.

Chara snarled, jumping at him from behind and pulling their knife back as he fired.

The blast did a 180, their eyes widening as it fired directly through their chest, making them hit the ground and roll, coughing.

"Gotcha." Anarchy grinned, stepping over them as they coughed and sputtered.

"Damn it..." Chara slammed one fist into the ground as Anarchy sprouted two shadow wings this time, shooting off into the air.

"Son of a..!" I said as I sat up, wiping blood from my chin as Anarchy shot over me.

"Cter, go." Chara said, standing and watching the shadows shift in front of them.

I nodded, wings shooting from my back. "You gonna be alright?"

"Please. I'm not afraid of anything." They said to reassure me, smirking over their shoulder at me.

"Hm." I smirked in return, shooting off through the air and out of the area.

"Thanks for waiting." Their eyes narrowed as they looked back to the shadows.

"No problem." He grinned, stepping from the shadows and making Chara flinch in surprise.

"I mean, how would Cter feel if he knew it was _me_ that was created from that?" Cter tilted his head to the side, winking his right eye shut as fire burned from his left.

"Even I'm a little surprised." Chara stood ready.

"Are you though? Are you really?"

* * *

"Just go away!" Asriel called, matching fire with one of the flamethrowers that appeared, teeth gritting.

"To get ride of me you'd have to get ride of you, idiot!" Flowey said, X's raining down on Asriel, who thrust one hand forward, stars appearing and firing back at the X's.

They exploded against one another, a vine shooting through and grabbing Asriel, pulling him through the dust and right up to Flowey's TV head.

"You hurt them so many times. The only reason you aren't now is because you know what Cter and everyone else will do to you." Flowey grinned, Asriel sweating nervously as his teeth clenched in pain, Flowey slowly crushing him.

A sword appeared in his hand, and he slashed up, cutting the vines and falling back to the ground, landing on his feet and jumping back, Flowey blasting the ground where he once was.

Asriel threw the sword forward, watching it rocket forward and stab into one of Flowey's eyes, making him roar in pain and anger.

Asriel panted with exhaustion, Flowey looming over him.

"We aren't different at all. You're just a better liar than me." Flowey grinned.

"You're wrong!" Asriel said, putting hands over his ears.

"Don't ignore me!" Flowey snapped, vines shooting forward and slamming into Asriel, throwing him back through the air and making him slam into the ground, rolling to a stop and groaning, laying face down on the void ground.

"People don't change." Flowey said, raising one giant hand over Asriel, who struggled to get to his hands and knees, blood running down his forehead.

* * *

"You try so hard to be strong, but you know you're weak."

"Stop talking!" Predator shook her head, covering her ears as ice exploded out around her in all directions, the man knocking away the ice as he walked closer.

"And no one makes you feel weaker than I do." He walked forward, Predator stepping back, thrusting one arm forward as ice spikes formed behind her, firing down at the man, who nimbly dodged between them with little to no effort.

He appeared in front of Predator, pulling back one leg and slamming it into her abdomen, making her cough blood as she fell forward before the man caught her by the hair, making her teeth grit in pain, eyes clenching shut.

He threw her back, watching her hit the ground and bounce, eyes still clenched shut in pain as he brought up one foot, stomping down on her chest.

"Just give up. You'll always be weak, pathetic, vulnerable." He kicked her as she tried in vain to crawl away.

"And the world eats people like that _alive_." He knelt down, grabbed her by the back of the head and grinning.

* * *

"You let us all down. Left us behind." Chara still sat there, not even attacking as they seemed too injured.

"And you don't even care, do you?"

"Of course I care!" F Cter snapped.

"Do you? Look at yourself. You aren't even bothered by me being here. You don't feel anything anymore, Liar." They grinned, eyes shadowed by their hair as they grinned.

"How could you leave us here Cter?" Monster Kid's voice ran from their throat, making Cter take a step back.

"We trusted you to protect us!" Undyne. "You let them all die!"

"I believed in you!" Papyrus. "How could you fail us like that?"

"And you don't even bat an eye..." Sans.

"You left us behind, my child... How could you?" Toriel.

"Our fate rested on your shoulders." Asgore.

"I wonder... Did it ever matter to you?" Gaster.

"Everyone's gone, and it's all your fault." Grillby.

"SHUT UP!" F Cter snapped, Beat Blasters appearing all around F Chara and firing as he covered his ears.

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!"

His eyes widened, a searing pain tearing across his chest.

He fell to his knees, F Chara standing behind him.

"You deserve no better than my fate." They said hatefully as F Cter fell forward, landing on one hand and both knees, his other hand over his chest wound as blood ran down his chin.

F Cter's vision faded in and out as he fell forward, eyes slowly closing.

"'I'm... Sorry..."

* * *

Cter ducked and dodged around slashes, wearing his usual confident, almost mocking, smirk.

The one he always wore when they fought.

He stomped, pens shooting out from under them and making them jump up into the air.

Ink spiraled up, stabbing at them, only for them to deflect it.

Cter jumped back, Chara stabbing into the ground where he once was.

"Feels good, right?" Cter dodged to the side, red slash being left through the air where he one was as he threw one hand up, and eraser shooting out from under them and slamming into their chin, throwing them back through the air.

"Right back where we used to be. Back when life was enjoyable." Cter sighed, smirking lightly.

"Wow..." They wiped blood from their chin, standing.

"You sure are one poor imitation."

"And you sure are bad at lying." Cter smirked, winking his right eye shut.

"Honestly, you think I've really fallen for that innocent act?" Cter shrugged, shaking his head.

"I've seen our future. I know how this ends. Soon enough, I'll probably just put you down." He looked to the side, still smirking.

He jumped back, dodging another slash.

"I knew this was a bad idea from the start." Cter ducked under a slash, popping up behind Chara, who snarled as they spun around.

"But live and learn, I guess."

He brought up one hand, pens shooting out in a line at them and forcing them to jump to the side.

"You're wrong. Cter doesn't think that." Their eyes narrowed as they skidded, bursting off at Cter again.

"Oh come on. Even you know you can't be trusted." Cter ducked and dodged around slashes. "Everyone trusts you now, and eventually, life will get boring."

His hand shot forward, grabbing them by the throat and lifting them up into the air.

"You're whats been keeping me up, worried. Terrified. You're the bane of my existence." He told them as they grabbed onto his wrist, teeth gritting as they winced.

"Deep down, you know. Everyone hates you. I only spared you because it'd make me look bad to kill you. Because it'd make me like you."

"You're..! Wrong!" Chara choked for air.

"You're going to hurt everyone again. It's who you are. That won't change."

Their face began to grow purple, eyes popping out slightly.

"And me?" Cter's left eye burned red, a grin tearing across his face.

"I'm the guy who's gonna get stuck with putting you down."

* * *

My eyes narrowed, spotting Anarchy ahead as I flew after him.

He grinned, spinning around and firing a beam of fire at me, only for me to hold out one hand, a wall of ink blocking the blaze before I shot through, grabbing him by the collar and hitting the ground, rolling before I kicked off of him, sliding away from him.

We both stood, Anarchy grinning as I glared.

"Isn't it so much better when we're alone?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I'm going to mop the floor with you, and then your magic will stop affecting my friends, right?" I asked, eyes narrowing.

"Maybe, maybe not." He looked to the side, shrugging with his grin.

"So why'd you wanna fight me alone anyway? Didn't you take out an entire timeline on your own earlier?" I asked.

"Sure did!" He grinned.

"But there's something I want from you." His grin had reached from ear to ear, his eyes narrowing and his left burning red.

"And what's that?" My eyes narrowed as I stood ready.

"I want a pretty little ink wing right here." He poked his left shoulder blade.

"What?" I arched a brow at him in confusion.

"Haven't you realized already, Hacker?" He asked. "The Ice, the Fire? Predator's Ice, Gatherer's Fire?" He said, and my eyes widened.

"You... You can steal magic."

"Bingo! Ba bayum!" Anarchy boomed. "I knew you were smart!"

"I've already gotten the strongest of the other kids. You're the only one left." He grinned. "I saved you for last because I knew you'd be _oh so interesting_."

"Well you sure as hell aren't getting my magic." I said, Beat Blasters appearing behind me along with paper airplanes.

"You know, it's a funny thing." Fire circled around his feet, the air chilling as the darkness formed spikes behind him.

"Each child gets there own special thing. Well, most children share it with someone else. Gatherer and Predator are both damn good at finding people. They can locate just about anyone through the void."

"This is a little off topic." I said, eyes narrowing.

"You and me have the same power too, Hacker." His eyes widened, grin tearing across his face.

My eyes narrowed.

"We can both really f#ck up the code."

"You could be just like me if you tried to be. If you ever looked into it, you'd realize you could erase timeline after timeline. You could truly do whatever you wanted, just like-"

"Just like you?" I said, eyes narrowing and teeth gritting. He grinned, nodding quickly.

"Heh..." I regained my calm composure, closing my eyes.

"Well, if that's true..." I opened both eyes with a grin, each burning their respective colors as a white outline appeared around the red soul on my chest.

 **"Why don't I just erase you?"  
**

* * *

 **Ooh sh!t, Anarchy's really good at... Well, Anarchy. Think of the trouble he's caused in just one chapter.  
**

 **And knowing the stakes, Cter's not pulling any punches.**

 **But will it be enough?**

 **How will everyone else survive their shadows? _Will_ they survive their shadows? **

**Find out next time! On Dragon Ball -**

 **Er, DoubleTale.**

 **Not uh... Not Dragon Ball Z.**

 **Please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**

 **XWolf26, out**


	39. Chapter 39: Help

**Thanks go to madmalitiangamer, MeatLover2014, TribalManBoss, KZReviewer, Roofscat, nrpthegreat, Guest, Minami Kinoshita, oohlips123, ThatOneGuy, pokemon122000, Soeguythatlovesundertale, I guest as much, MachUPB, and Zombina.**

 **MachUPB, you only listed only physical differences. Anarchy has no goal with his destruction, Error had a reason for what he was doing. While Error gets a small kick out of what he does, Anarchy thoroughly enjoys it. Error does what he does due to the static and noise constantly bothering him, and Anarchy? He just does it. There's no reason for what he does, he can't be bought, reasoned, or negotiated with...**

 **Anarchy just wants to watch the world burn.**

 **And ye Someguy, anything is possible.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale  
**

* * *

 _*You call out for help...  
_

"Hm?" F Chara looked over their shoulder, laughing lightly as F Cter lay there, weak.

"Are you serious? Didn't you hear anything that I just said? EVERYONE'S. DEAD." They grabbed F Cter by the back of his head, lifting him up out of the puddle of blood he was in.

They looked down at the sound of a ping, eyes narrowing at the sight of a blue soul. "What the..?"

They were whipped back through the air, hitting the ground and skidding, rolling and flipping, landing face first and gritting their teeth as they pushed themselves up to their hands and knees.

"Long time no see, _you damn dirty traitor_." Sans stood over them, left eye burning blue as they looked confused to say the least.

"Cter! Are you alright?" What seemed to be a taller, more grown up Monster Kid asked, Cter looking up with his vision fading in and out.

"M-... Monster Kid..?" F Cter asked, confused.

"Hm." Monster Kid smiled sadly. "Been awhile, huh?"

 _*Your friends came a long way to answer._

* * *

 _*You call out for help..._

"... Pff, what are you doing?" Flowey laughed. "Nobody's gonna save you from the truth!"

Flowey's giant hand came crashing down.

Asriel's eyes snapped shut.

"... Uh..."

Asriel opened one eye, before both widened.

"So, Flowey, I got a question that I think you're gonna like." Cter stood between Asriel and Flowey, holding up one arm, an ink hand having caught Flowey's arm.

"The hell?!" Flowey said in surprise.

"Are you okay? He didn't hurt you too bad, I hope." Chara said, helping Asriel up and pushing themselves under his shoulder to help him stand.

"Wha-? But... Aren't you guys dealing with Anarchy?" Asriel asked, confused.

"Oh, we are." Cter said, Flowey struggling in vain to free himself. "We're kinda just figments of your imagination. Much like one arm over here."

"But he has both-"

 **TEAR.**

"Not anymore he doesn't." Cter said, smirking as Flowey roared in pain.

"Imaginary?" Asriel asked in confusion.

"Alright, so Flowey's a manifestation of your negative thoughts. We're a manifestation of your positive ones. When Anarchy shot you with that beam, it opened the hole to both, but kinda only called out the negatives. Kind of a d-bagish magic, if you ask me." Cter shrugged, hands now in his pockets as Flowey charged a beam.

Two blasts of fire exploded into the side of his screen, making him snarl in anger and glare over at Asgore and Toriel, who both stood ready.

"Yo, this guy isn't really what gets you down, is he?" Monster Kid asked with worry.

"Come on, you know you're nothing like that guy. You're two totally different people." Frisk said.

"I know you, Asriel." Chara said. "You'd never hurt a fly."

"That's what separates you from this weirdo!" Papyrus said, standing heroically between them and Flowey.

 _*And everyone came._

* * *

 _*You called out for help.  
_

"... Heh, what?" Cter laughed. "Don't you get it? You're the bad guy here, not me. I mean, who in the right mind would wanna help you?"

Chara's vision faded in and out as their grip grew limp, face now a purple.

Cter's eyes widened, two feet slamming into his face.

"Damn. You _are_ a poor imitation." He back flipped, landing on his feet as Cter shot back through the air, hitting the ground and skidding across it.

Chara gasped for breath, holding their throat in pain.

"Lookin' a little rough there, kiddo." Sans said, grinning down at them and winking one eye shut as they looked up, vision still hazy.

"I'm the poor imitation?" Negative Cter stood, staring down the other Cter that stood there.

"Did I stutter?" Positive Cter asked, arching a brow.

"I'm a little offended you think of me like that." Positive Cter looked over his shoulder at Chara, who was still confused.

Wha..? how did..? When did..? What even..?" They were still trying to regain their breath.

Sans explained the whole 'imaginary' thing.

"So what? two liars showed up to help you? Please." Negative Cter rolled his eyes.

"Hey, you know none of us think of you like this clown thinks of you, right kiddo?" Sans asked.

"You're our friend." Asriel smiled.

"And a good one." Frisk smiled as well.

"The Great Papyrus won't let you dilute yourself with such lies, human!" Papyrus said confidently.

"Well this is total bullsh!t." Negative Cter frowned as he was faced with an army. "And, like... Hella cliche."

* * *

 _*You called out for help...  
_

"Pff!" He laughed, shaking his head. "That didn't work last time, it's not gonna help this time."

"So why don't you just give up? Stop struggling, I'll enjoy myself more."

 _*... But Nobody Came._

Predator's hands clenched into fists as she laid there, blood running down her forehead.

"Thaaaat's better." He said, gun to the back of her head.

"I already told you..." She said, teeth gritting as the air chilled.

"GET THE F#CK AWAY FROM ME!"

His eyes widened, ice exploding out around her and slamming into him, tearing through his abdomen and throwing him back through the air.

"Gah..! The hell..?" He looked to the blood on his hand after touching his wound, blood running down his chin.

Predator roared in anger, her scythe shooting from her cloak and into her hand as she ran at him.

"Oooooh sh!t..." He whispered to himself as she jumped, pulling the scythe back, slashing into him again and again, tearing him apart.

"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!" She yelled, slashing rapidly as blood flew through the air, left eye burning red.

The blood faded away into the shadows, and Predator panted for breathe, before beginning to shake, falling to her knees and holding her shoulders, tears starting to stream down her face as she began sobbing.

* * *

"Alright pale, you've got your little trick and I've got mine." Anarchy grinned, red fire burning in his left eye, before he shut that one and opened his right, which suddenly burned red as well.

He switched back and forth between them a few times.

He then opened both, his right also burning white.

"So... _Whaddaya say we make this a real fight_?"

My eyes narrowed, hands clenching into fists.

 _Damn it... From the looks of things, I can't exactly afford to hold back... Alright, I've managed to pull out of it once. And if this guy can dip into that pool then it's the only shot I've got._

"Alright, fine. Looks like I'm runnin' low on options anyway. Should'a thought this through better." I smirked falsely, shrugging.

In an instant, my arms were at my sides, a pillar of white and red exploding up around me as both of my eyes burned their colors high into the air, my soul burning red and white.

"You clearly don't do this often enough!" Anarchy laughed, hair and clothes being pushed back by the blast as he held his arms out to the side, eyes burning brighter as a white outline appeared around his soul, his grin tearing at his face as streams of red ran through his pale eyes.

 _Radioactive_ by _Waterflame_ began playing as the energy died down, and we stared at one another.

Anarchy grinned, mouth open to show his sharpened teeth, which he pressed his fingers against, grabbing his own lower jaw.

He rose one hand, snapping.

Spears of darkness shot from the void behind him in an instant, twisting an spinning at me.

I threw up one hand, a wall of keys appearing and blocking the darkness before blue spears appeared through the sky around me, firing down at Anarchy and making him jump back, skidding to a stop before the ground under him glowed blue, and six different magic based wings shot from his back, launching him into the air as spears shot from the ground there.

I appeared behind him, slamming both feet into his back and sending him rocketing down towards the earth.

He landed on one hand, wrist not daring give under the pressure of the landing as he did a one handed hand stand, looking up at me with a grin before back flipping, disappearing before he could land and appearing at my side, completing the back flip and smashing both feet into the side of my face and sending me rocketing down into the ground, exploding across it.

I flipped, landing on both feet and both hands and skidding back, gritting my teeth as Anarchy laughed wickedly, firing down at me.

I suddenly threw up one hand, for ink spikes spiraling up at my sides at him and meeting in the middle, moving like a drill.

He thrust one hand forward, a wall of ice appearing and blocking the drill before he landed atop it, jumping down from it as the ink broke through, spinning around to stab at him, only for giant fire wings to shoot from his back, singeing the ink away as he kicked down at me.

I blocked with my forearm, a shock wave blowing away dust as I threw my hand back, throwing him off my arm before I rose my other one, pens shooting out of the ground after him, only for him to back flip repeatedly away.

As he back flipped one last time, two Beat Blasters appeared at his sides, firing.

He reached out, catching each blast and throwing them into the air.

he looked forward, eyes widening as I appeared there, pulling back one fist and ramming it into his abdomen, sending him rocketing back through the void, walls of keys appearing just for him to smash through them like paper, eventually hitting the ground and skidding to a stop.

Blue spears appeared all around him, and he grinned, throwing up both arms and sending a large wave of fire exploding up and obliterating the spears before jumping up through the dome of fire he'd created, darkness forming into a spear in his hand, which he threw at me with enough force to cause a sonic boom behind it.

I thrust one arm forward, ink shooting from my sleeve and spinning around the spear, slowing it down before it could reach me. It stopped inches from my palm.

I jumped back as it suddenly exploded, forcing me to throw up my arms in defense as Anarchy appeared in front of me, pulling back both hands and jabbing a hundred times in an instant, my body being thrown back and forth from all the strikes.

He threw one last palm forward, ramming int into my chest and sending me exploding back.

I grit my teeth, looking forward before my eyes widened, realizing my abdomen was coated in glowing back dots from each jab.

The dots exploded, and I roared in pain, my clothes and flesh being torn apart.

Anarchy grinned at the dust, and grinned wider at the sound of the roar, watching the dust explode out of the way as I launched forward, ramming one knee into his chin, blood flying through the air as his jaw shattered under the force.

He exploded back through the air, hitting the ground and skidding across it.

I rose one hand, a pen shooting from the ground behind him as he ran right into it, the force of the hit pushing the pen back after it pierced the right side of his chest.

I brought my hand down, an eraser shooting down from above him and crashing down into him, sending a shock wave exploding out around him before a circle of Beat Blasters appeared around him, all firing at once and lighting up the dark void.

The smoke died down, and I stood ready, spears appearing through the sky around me.

"... Ouch." Anarchy stepped from the dust, body slowly reforming.

"Heh... Oh well, I've got enough HP to withstand a few more'a those." He grinned, hunching over slightly before rocketing off the ground at me, pulling back one leg.

I ducked, his kick going over my head as I rose both hands, pens shooting out around me in a dome as his wings reappeared, flapping him into the air.

he looked around, realizing he was surrounded by spears.

He smacked them aside as they shot at him, jumping over some and redirecting some at others.

He looked down to me, opening one palm at my before a typhoon of flames shot from his palm down at me, engulfing the very void around me.

I held up one palm, flames shooting from it as well and slamming into his, keeping the area where I stood clear of flames, sweat running down my forehead.

The flames died down, and Anarchy appeared behind me, crouching down and pulling back both palms, shooting forward at lightning speed and ramming them into my lower back, a sonic boom exploding through the void before I was sent rocketing up through the air, gritting my teeth as I spun around, staring upside down at Anarchy, who was immediately shooting up after me.

Ink wings shot from my back, stabbing at him just as he reached me.

His own wings of darkness reached down, blocking my stab before my ink wrapped around his wings, and I flipped over him, slamming both feet into his back and letting him rocket forward.

I held out one hand, an orange glow burning in it for a moment before a thin, condensed beam of flames rocketed from my palm, slamming into Anarchy and exploding out into a blazing inferno.

I watched with wide eyes as all the flames were sucked into one place, realizing Anarchy was... _Eating_ them, grinning at me before sending them exploding from his lungs, breathing fire right at me.

I threw up both arms, eyes clenching shut as they were scorched before Anarchy appeared in front of me, uppercutting me and breaking my block before pulling back his other fist, ramming it down into my abdomen and sending me exploding down towards the ground.

I flipped, landing on my feet and causing a shock wave as Anarchy rocketed down towards me, only for me to jump back as he slammed into the ground, immediately shooting after me and pulling back another fist, swinging at my head.

I moved my head to the side, placing my forearm on the side of his arm and brushing it aside, shooting forward and ramming my elbow into his face, blood flying through the air as his nose shattered.

He grinned, stopping his recoil and reaching forward, grabbing me by the throat and pulling me up, slamming me down into the ground.

He pulled back his other fist as he loomed over me, but ink wrapped around his wrist, yanking him back through the air.

He flipped, landing on his feet as I stood.

He grinned.

I grinned.

* * *

"Don't move, my child." Toriel said, holding her hands over F Cter as a green glow was emitted, the large slash in his chest slowly sealing, his HP slowly rising from 1/32.

"Are you kidding me with this? Ha, you must be delusional, Cter." F Chara rolled their eyes. "You really think everyone doesn't hate you?"

"Kid, you're the delusional one." Sans glanced to the side, grinning. "You' _re_ the one who screwed up, not Cter."

"How dare you try to blame him for your misdeeds?" Papyrus asked somewhat angrily.

"Cter tried his hardest! Don't try to get him to blame himself because he can't always save us!" Undyne said, spear appearing in hand.

"Cter's our friend! And you were our friend once too." Frisk said, eyes narrowing as F Chara took a step back, gritting their teeth.

"Cter didn't betray us. _You_ did." Gaster said, looking down at F Cter with worry.

"... Alright, fine. The magic's wearing off anyway..." F Chara closed their eyes for a moment.

"But this doesn't mean what I said wasn't true. Think about it, Cter." They said, beginning to walk away.

"I already do pretty constantly." F Cter said, making all of the monsters look back to him in minor surprise.

"I'm pretty sure this is just some screwy dream I'm havin'." He said, staring blankly at the empty void above. "But it made me confront a few things, so... Thanks? I'll see you soon enough, buddy."

"No friend guy pal?"

"I told you; I don't hate you." F Cter kept a blank expression, still not moving his head as Toriel and Monster Kid healed him.

"... Hm." They smirked lightly, back to him as they disappeared.

"You alright kiddo?" Sans asked as F Cter sat up, health restored.

"... Heh." F Cter closed his eyes. "Sans, I'm hella old now."

"You'll always be a kid in my book, no matter how many feet ya get on me." Sans said, grinning and looking to the side.

"You know we don't hate you, right?" Monster Kid asked, looking at F Cter with worry.

"No, somewhere... I know that." He closed his eyes for a moment. "But I hate me."

"I... I wanna blame someone, and I don't wanna blame them." F Cter glanced to the side.

"..." Gaster put a hand on F Cter's shoulder comfortingly.

"Well, it seems kinda literal now kid." Sans said, looking to the side. "But you know we'll always be riiiiight here." Sans poked the red soul on F Cter's chest, and he laughed almost bitterly.

"Thanks guys..." He closed his eyes, and when he opened them, he was alone in the abyss again.

F Cter sighed, pulling out his flask and screwing off the top, taking a smaller drink than usual and keeping it in his hand.

He just sat there, staring at the abyss and drinking occasionally.

 _I'm sure Mini Me can handle it._

* * *

"You know that thing isn't you, right?" Frisk asked Asriel, who nodded, glancing to the side.

"You're two entirely different people. You had no control over what Flowey did." Cter said.

"Yeah. And, uh, in my opinion, you're way better than this creep." Sans said, winking his right eye shut.

"Yeah... Yeah, they're right!" Asriel stood, Flowey taking a step back.

"You're not me, and I'm not you! You're gone Flowey, it's over! No go back to wherever you crawled out of and stay there!" Asriel snapped at Flowey, who's eyes narrowed as he grit his teeth.

"... Fine. Whatever you say, idiot..." Flowey faded slowly into the shadows after those words.

"Thanks guys. I needed that." Asriel looked to the friends that surrounded him.

"No problem friendo." Cter gave a two fingered wave.

"Just give us a call if that creep ever starts to mess with ya again." Sans looked to the side as everyone began disappearing.

Asriel smiled, and everyone smiled in return, before he was left alone there in the void.

He sighed, taking a seat and a deep breath.

That was... Exhausting.

* * *

"Cliche or not, the fact remains that you're full'a sh!t." Positive Cter crossed his arms. "I don't think anything like you. None of us do."

"We know you're not a bad person." Frisk smiled.

"It doesn't matter what stuff you've done in the past or what a screwy other version of you did!" Undyne said, smiling big.

"Just the fact that you clearly feel bad about it shows that you aren't the monster that this..." Gaster glanced over at Negative Cter. "Knock off claims you are."

"... I knew that..." Chara glanced to the side.

"Yeah sure ya did." Positive Cter's eyes narrowed.

"... Alright, whatever." Negative Cter rolled his eyes. "Magic only lasts until the person looks at the positives or over powers the negatives anyway." Negative Cter began walking in the other direction, giving a two fingered wave.

He disappeared into the shadows, and Chara sighed in relief.

"Welp, that was a nice reminder wasn't it?" Sans asked, grinning wide.

"If you ever start to doubt yourself again, just remember us!" Papyrus assured, smiling wide as the rest of them disappeared.

"... Yeah..." Chara smiled lightly, looking down.

"..."

"Oh sh!t!" They jumped up.

"Still got important things to do!" They said, running across the void again.

* * *

"So you're just gonna sit here?"

"Yep." F Cter didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"I thought you were a little more active in this protecting your friends thing."

"I'm tired."

"So are they."

"You're not real, it doesn't matter what you say. I've got enough on my mind."

"Whether I'm real or not doesn't matter." They crossed their arms, sitting back to back with F Cter. "If I'm a ghost I'm looking out for you. If I'm in your head I'm your subconscious telling you not to do a bad."

"... Alright, time to get up." F Cter stood, groaning.

"That's better." They smirked, F Cter still not turning around.

"... Thanks."

"... Just get going."

He opened a portal, hopping into it.

"Hey, kid. You done with your deal yet?" He asked, head popping through another portal and startling Asriel.

"Huh? Oh, yeah!" Asriel stood.

"Then what're ya doing sitting around? We got stuff to do." F Cter gestured for Asriel to step into the portal, and he nodded, stepping through.

Their eyes widened slightly as they spotted Predator sitting there, knees pulled up to her chest.

"Uh... You alright there kid..?" F Cter asked, stepping up to Predator and skeptically reaching out to her.

His hand was smacked aside, and his eyes widened.

"Huh, oh, what?" Predator looked up after a moment of silence. "Sorry, was just thinkin' about some stuff. Didn't mean to hurt your hand, bromeostasis."

"My hand'll be fine." F Cter glanced to the side. "The question is, will you be fine?"

"I'm hella fine." Predator winked, and F Cter looked mildly disgruntled before she jumped up.

"Well come on, we can't sit around here all day!" Wings shot from her back, and she flew off.

"Wait, I can just-!" F Cter reached out, but Predator was already gone.

"... Looks like we're goin' the long way from here."

* * *

Blasts exploded across the sky, lighting up the void. _Radioactive_ began again.

Anarchy laughed hysterically, shooting down from the smoke, frost coming off of one of his hands as embers burned from the other.

I threw one hand forward, ink spiraling up from my sides at him.

He grinned, throwing his flaming hand to the side, a wall of flames appearing before him and scorching the ink away as I jumped back, watching him slam feet first into the ground where I once was.

He thrust his ice hand forward, pillars of ice shooting from his sleeve and spinning at me, each of them coming to a point.

I reached out, catching two of them and gritting my teeth, sliding back as the other two raced towards my face and abdomen, only for my right eye to burn brighter, a wall of flames shooting up and burning the ice to steam, a plume of it encasing the area we stood in.

Anarchy flapped out from the steam, floating in wait.

"Hey there."

He looked over his shoulder, grin widening as he saw me shoot through a portal, slamming one fist into his face, his nose shattering before he was sent exploding back into the steam.

Anarchy flipped, landing on his hands and feet and skidding back as he grinned, the steam droplets of water forming points of ice and rocketing out at me.

I held out one hand, keys appearing floating behind me and rocketing forward, catching the miniscule ice points and continuing forward at Anarchy.

Anarchy back flipped, watching the keys explode into the ground as he back flipped further and further away.

I shot down from the sky, pulling back one fist as one of my ink wings formed around it into a point.

Anarchy stood ready, nimbly dodging to the side of my fist and pulling back one leg, kicking upward and ramming it into my chin, sending me rocketing upwards through the sky.

He appeared above me, my eyes clenched shut in pain as he slammed both feet down into my abdomen, sending me rocketing down into the void, exploding into the ground and sending plumes of dust into the air.

I winced, looking up through the smoke at Anarchy as he rose one hand, dragon heads made of fire appearing, firing beams of flame down at me.

I reached up, opening my palm as water shot from it, memories of Washua's magic serving well.

Once again, steam filled the air and Anarchy's grin only widened as he looked around, waiting to spot me.

His eyes widened, grin remaining as I shot up directly behind him, wrapping my arms around him and locking him in place.

"Bruh." He looked to me out of the corner of his eye as I flapped us directly down towards the steam.

Anarchy watched with manic glee as he spotted charging Beat Blasters in the steam, preparing to fire.

Wings shot from his back, slamming into my abdomen and throwing me off of him, sending him under the beam and me over it.

"Nice try bitch!" He laughed, back to the ground as pens shot from it.

"OWf#ck!" He said quickly like that one meme that was a thing like a year ago as he looked over his shoulder, blood flying through the air as he landed.

I threw one palm forward, firing rocketing from it and obliterating him and all that he landed on.

My eyes narrowed impatiently.

Laughter hit my ears once again before Anarchy shot from the smoke, scorch marks still healing as he pulled back one fist, slamming it directly into my face.

My head was forced to the side, and I glared at him out of the corner of my eye, making his grin widen before I pulled back one leg, slamming into his chin and throwing his head back.

He looked back down, pulling up both legs and slamming them into my abdomen, sending me rocketing down towards the ground.

Ink shot up behind me, catching me and bursting outwards from the force of my landing, still managing to slow me down before my landing.

I stood, brushing ink off of myself before looking up, seeing Anarchy hold both arms out to the side, a flaming dragon head and a steaming ice wolf head appearing behind him.

I held one hand forward, a giant Beat Blaster appearing in front of me.

He fired his blasters, I fired mine.

The two collided, electricity surging through the air before they exploded apart.

"Ooh, that reminds me!" Anarchy grinned. "I've got more cool tricks from the other kids!"

I jumped back, a lightning bolt firing down through the smoke and exploding into sparks, making me throw my arms up in defense as I was thrown back through the air.

"That kid wanted to be an electrician. Can you believe that sh!t?" He asked, arching a brow at me. "Like, what kinda stupid ass dream is that?"

"It's not nice to sh!t on other peoples dreams." I said, eyes narrowing as I landed, skidding back. "Didn't you ever have one of those?"

"I'm livin' it baby!" He grinned, the darkness forming a giant bear head behind him, which fired a wave of black energy at me.

I pulled back one fist, a red glow coming off it as I punched into the wave of darkness, stopping it cold before veins of red ran through it.

The blast exploded through the air, making Anarchy throw up his arms in defense.

I shot from the smoke, pulling back one glowing red fist and ramming it directly through his chest, making his eyes widen.

His grin widened as blood ran down his chin, dripping down onto my face.

He suddenly pulled back one hand, grabbing onto my face and digging his nails into it, making me grit my teeth in pain.

I grabbed his hand, pulling it off and spinning, whipping him down into the ground.

He exploded into a plume of dust, beginning to sit up as he reformed before I shot down, ramming one knee into his abdomen and forcing him back down.

"If you don't think I've dealt with this infinite HP sh!t before you're wrong." I said, taking hold of his throat and keeping it tight grip.

His grin only widened as his face turned purple, eyes growing more bloodshot as they popped out of his head.

He slowly reached up, placing two fingers on my chest.

Before I could even knock it off, a bolt of lighting shot from his finger tips, my eyes widening as it blew through my chest.

He began laughing as my grip loosened and I fell backwards.

"Gotcha." He sat up as I fell off of him, picking my almost lifeless body up by the throat.

"Now, gimme dat sexy magic." Anarchy grabbed the soul on my chest, before I grabbed him by the wrist.

"Huh?" He looked back to me as I slowly lifted my head, blood running down my chin.

I slowly opened my mouth, and his grin widened as ink shot from my mouth, spiraling and tearing directly into his eyes, what should have been screams being laughs as ink tore through his skull, ripping through everything it could.

He dropped me, and I landed on my feet, biting down on the ink and stopping it's connecting before jumping back, a red fire ceiling the hole in my chest.

"Nice try buddy friend guy pal." I smirked, wiping blood from my lip.

"Wow, they were right about you." Anarchy grinned wide as he stood.

 _"You really are just like me."_

"Bitch please."

Anarchy jumped back, spears firing through the ground where he once was, a wall of flames appearing behind him and lighting him on fire as he jumped back through it.

"I'm hella cooler than you, ya albino freak."

I moved my head to the side, hands in my pockets as a bolt of lightning shot right over my shoulder.

I jumped back, ice spikes shooting out from under me before flame whips shot out from the darkness, only for ink whips to shoot out of my sleeves and deflect them as I landed, skidding back while Anarchy shot shot from the shadows at me, pulling back both fists as darkness formed spikes all over them.

"Ya know, I gotta wonder," I ducked one pointy arm swinging over my head.

"What kinda f#cked up sh!t has to happen to make someone like you?"

I jumped back, one spiky arm smashing into the ground where I once was as I back flipped, landing on my hands as Anarchy shot after me, only for me to back flip and bring up a wall of pens stabbing at him with the rise of my arms.

He punched clean through the pens, pulling one spiked arm to the side and slamming it into my side as he reached me, sending me rocketing back through the air, blood pouring from the holes punched in my side.

I flipped in air, landing and skidding as I held my side, a red flame slowly healing the holes there.

Anarchy shot after me, his spiked arms forming blades as he prepared to slash at me, only for me to pull my hand from my side, dragging ink from one of my capsules with it and slashing across his chest.

He only grinned, ignoring the slash and stabbing down at me, only for my wings to flap me backwards and out of range.

"Oh, just your average crud. Daddy walked out, Mommy smacked the sh!t outta me, teacher was a crazy bitch pedo. Didn't go to jail for too long when she got caught 'cause, y'know, girls can't rape boys, right? Can happen to anyone, really." Anarchy shrugged.

"Finally said f#ck it one day, gutted Mommy like a fish." His grin widened as he glanced to the side, shrugging.

"Disappeared 'fore the cops showed up because that bitch old lady next door called the cops on account of 'Blood curtailing screams' or whatever." He waved his hands almost mockingly.

Ran all the way to the school, broke in, waited under the desk for the teacher, who they ACTUALLY let back into that f#ckin' class, beat her head in with a crowbar." He gnawed on his fingers as he spoke.

"Got the principle for letting her back in after that. They tried to evacuate the school, but I caught my bully just before he could get out."

"You know, a femur makes this really cool noise when you snap it in half with one hit. And dirt bags make this really satisfying face when they realized they f#cked up."

"At that point I couldn't stop, so I ran to the daycare 'cross town, kicked in the door, and just-"

"OKAY!" I rose both hands, cutting him off. "Jesus Christ!" I shook my head, running a hand through my hair.

"So what about you? What's your oh so tragic back story?" He asked curiously.

"Uh... I killed a guy with a pen..?" I shrugged. "Yours kinda puts mine to shame."

"Honestly, why are you even trying to stop me, Hacker?" Anarchy arched a brow. "You know this world is rotten. All of 'em are. I'm doing existence a favor by stopping it."

"Not that that's why I do this." He grinned, glancing to the side. "I do this because watching the world burn is one hell of a show."

"I'm not letting you get any further, you damn megalomaniac." I said, holding my hand out to the side as a pen shot into my hand, ink forming into a spear, fire burning in my eyes once more.

"You don't have a choice. I'm done playing." He grinned wide, seven wings shooting from his back, one fire, one ice, one dark, one air, one earth, one electricity, one metal.

"I'm just missing one, Hacker." Anarchy grinned, pointing to the empty space on his left shoulder blade. "The creativity to go across from the destruction." Darkness was right across from where my wing would go.

My hands clenched into fists, my teeth clenching as well.

I could feel my body tensing from the power he was giving off. Well, that and the music changing to _Invaders_ by _Waterflame._

I was _really_ starting to wish everyone else was here.

"Get movin'!" He snapped, lightning shooting from his fingers and blasting the ground where I once stood as I shot into the air, throwing my hand down as Beat Blasters appeared throughout the sky behind me, firing rapidly.

Anarchy shot up at me, dodging easily around every blast as he pulled back one fist, metal forming around his fist before he rammed it directly into my abdomen, making me cough blood into the air before the metal wrapped around my waist, and he spun, the metal letting me go as he whipped me down towards the ground.

Rock spikes appeared below me before I exploded into them, dust rocketing into the air.

I panted for breath, blood running down my chin as scrapes now coated my skin, looking up with wide eyes as a tidal wave of flames shot down at me.

A dome of ink formed around me, some of it spiraling up through the fire and stabbing at Anarchy, who was forced to jump back, blades forming out of metal on his arms as he slashed the ink to pieces.

The ink stopped around him, forming points and preparing to stab down before a gust of wind blew the ink away in a small tornado.

Anarchy looked back to find me inches from him, throwing my fist forward and slamming it directly into his face.

Anarchy didn't budge.

I realized pain shot through my hand, pulling it back and finding a mask of steel had appeared in front of his face at the last second.

Anarchy shot forward, slamming one palm into my chest before a blast of electricity shot from it, sending me firing towards the ground.

A hand of ice came up, catching me, a shock wave blowing off a few of the fingers from the force of my landing.

Anarchy's grin widened, the corners of his mouth splitting and making blood run down his cheeks as more veins of red popped out in his eyes.

Anarchy laughed wickedly, pulling back both arms as the sky filled with steel rods behind him.

"Bye bye now!" He threw both hands down, lightning jumping from rod to rod, electrifying the sky as it rained death upon me.

A wall of Darkness Blasters - that's what I'm calling those Bear Skulls that shoot black beams - appeared behind those, firing as well.

Behind those, Dragon Heads shooting fire.

And behind those, Wolf Heads blasting ice.

"Son of a..." I stared up in awe before it landed, an explosion lighting up the darkness of the void.

* * *

Chara threw up one arm to block from the blast of power, hair and clothes being pulled back by the force of it.

Predator, flying just behind, was pushed back through the air, holding up both arms to block from the force as on the ground behind her Asriel was thrown back, F Cter reaching out and catching him by the wrist.

F Cter stared in awe at the explosion of light, eyes wide and jaw dropped. _Mini me..._

Chara's eyes widened in shock, staring at the explosion. #### _..._

Predator gulped, managing to stay in place in air. _Hacker..._

Asriel's eyes were wide, pupils dilated as he stared at the giant orb of light in shock. _Cter..._

* * *

I grunted in pain, scorch marks coating my body as I tried to sit up. The music faded out.

My eyes widened, blood spewing from my mouth as I looked down, realizing there was rod of metal stuck through my right shoulder and my left side.

"Ah sh!t..." I managed to say, blood running down my chin as I fell back, laying there, weak.

"Well, it's been fun Hacker. You've certainly put up more fight then most'a the other kids, if not all of 'em." Anarchy grinned, hands in his pockets as he walked closer.

"So what now?" I asked, eyes narrowing. "You just gonna keep going around, destroying stuff for no reason?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Anarchy shrugged, standing over me.

"Someone's gonna stop you eventually. Even if it isn't me." I said, eyes narrowing.

"Oh, it's definitely not gonna be you, Hacker." Anarchy grinned, reaching down and grabbing me by the collar of my shirt.

I spat blood in his face.

He licked it off.

"And after this, I'm gonna go obliterate that timeline'a yours. Not because I have any reason to, Not because I have to, not even because I want to."

He leaned down, face inches from mine. I looked into his eyes.

Evil. That's all there was.

"But. Because. I. Can."

* * *

"Cter?!" Chara yelled out, running across the barren wasteland that was the fighting area.

broken pens, ink, shards of metal and plastic, small fires, piles of ice, rocks...

"There!" Asriel pointed to the field of metal rods, electricity still jumping between a few of them.

"Mini me..." F Cter said, eyes wide in shock, Chara running ahead.

"Damn it Cter..!" They said through gritting teeth as they got closer and closer to the unconscious form in the middle of the field of rods.

Their eyes widened in horror.

"What? What is it?!" Asriel skidded to a stop next to them, his eyes widening as well.

Predator landed next to them, staring in horror.

F Cter stood behind all of them, staring in silent horror.

There Cter laid, body skewered and scorched.

"No... No no no..." Asriel shook his head, tears coming to his eyes.

"T-that guy... H-he was strong enough to..." Predator was shaking.

"Damn it! If only we'd been here..!" F Cter said through gritting teeth, turning around and looking away from the unmoving body of his younger self.

Chara just stood there, eyes wide and pupils shrunk.

Everyone looked up at the sound of a grunt, eyes widening to see Chara yanking one of the metal rods from Cter's arm.

"Kid, the hell are you doing?!" F Cter asked, watching as Chara tossed the bloodied rod aside.

"Cter's not dead! Cter wouldn't die to that... That creep!" Chara grabbed onto the pole stuck through Cter's side, yanking it out and sending blood flying through the air.

"Stop!" Asriel said, grabbing them as they tossed it aside.

"Augh..! The hell..?!"

Everyone looked to me at once, seeing I was gritting my teeth, one eye clenched shut.

"... Why are you giving me that look..? Can't I take a nap after getting the sh!t kicked out of me..?" I asked, face pale from blood loss.

Ow..!" I said upon Asriel's hug.

"Anyone here know how to heal or got an item or..?" I asked, looking between them.

F Cter pulled out a piece of butterscotch cinnamon pie, crouching down and dropping some of it into my mouth.

I sighed, sitting up slowly as my wounds healed, closing my eyes for a moment.

"Alright, now which one of you guys pulled those things outta me like an A-hole?" I looked up at them.

"I figured it'd wake you up." Chara shrugged. "I was right."

"What happened anyway? Did Anarchy get the worse half of this or?" Predator asked, looking around.

"Oh, no. Definitely caught that one myself. Lemme just... Think. It's a little hazy." I put a hand on my forehead, sighing.

My eyes widened.

"Oh no..." I quickly held out my hand, as if trying to summon something.

Nothing happened.

"No no no no." I stood up, pulling out one of my ink capsules and opening it, holding one hand above it, as if trying to make the ink rise.

Nothing happened.

"No no no no!" I said, eyes widened as I began breathing harder, heart racing.

"What's wrong? What's going on?" Chara asked, worried.

"I... I-I..." I began shaking, eyes wide.

 **"I can't feel my magic!"  
**

* * *

 **Oh boy. Seems like everyone's pretty far up sh!t creek without a paddle right about now.  
**

 **Anarchy's proven to be much stronger to what was the strongest thing in this story: Cter.**

 **Cter, who has now become disabled magically. And Anarchy, who now has his power.**

 **It seems pretty hopeless right about now, doesn't it?**

 **Please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**

 **XWolf26, out**


	40. Chapter 40: Weakness

**Thanks go to BadDRUMMERboy15, Someguythatlovesundertale, A Poofie Guest, Humanity Potato, Minami Kinoshita, Speedy, madmalitiangamer, Doctah Sawbones, KZReviewer, TribalManBoss, Butterflie64, I guest as much, kyuuryuu13, DiamondAuthor551, oohlips123, TehUnoman, Anon, darelle1000, and Roofscat.**

 **Wow, this chapter came out pretty fast, huh? Well, it also moves hella fast, so... Be ready for that.**

 **To answer some of your questions, DiamondAuthor, Cter started copying powers based on the magic of the monsters in him back in the Character fight, remember? I wanted to PM these answers to you, but you have that disabled because you enjoy making my life difficult or something (Kidding, kidding.), but yeah. The fire was from Toriel, not Gatherer. Cter doesn't use it because he's seen it, it's because he has that magic from the monsters in him. Er, had it in him, I guess. Also, F Cter had two sets of Soul Pens. That's how he gave one set to Cter and kept one. Also, doing the Beat Dome (The infinite Beat Blaster thing) Takes like... A LOT of energy. Cter's usually pretty dead after that. And Anarchy doesn't exactly have infinite health, just a lot of it. And Anarchy chooses to steal magic from the strongest versions of the children so he'll have the strongest form of their magic. For example, some Cter's probably aren't** ** **even** strong enough to use Beat Blasters. That's how much the strength can differ from one child to another. You see why Anarchy has to get the best ones, so he'll get the best version of each ability. And after Cter's first snap, Cter can do the Monster-DETERMINATION (White outlined) Soul, but it's not exactly as powerful as when he just snaps. A good judge of when Cter is about to snap is when the DETERMINATION side of his face starts cracking, like in the Character fight. And any of the children can do the white outline thingy if they try hard enough, all they have to do is tap into the dead Monster magic that's in them and access all of the powers they used. In Anarchy's case, it's tapping into most of the magic he stole from the kids, with the occasional monster magic. **

**And as for Predator's backstory... Eh, maybe? I've certainly hinted at it quite a lot. Like with that creeper she fought and how terrified Predator was of him. Almost like he did something despicable to her...**

 **Anywho!  
**

 **Fun fact: The Soul Pens don't actually use magic, they use different parts of the Soul. Every human soul has traces of every trait, but there's always one dominant one. The Soul pens help you use each of those traits as a power, they're more of an outlet than anything else. I couldn't really find a place to ever fit that information in in the story, so I figured I'd just put it here.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale  
**

* * *

Predator's, Asriel's, and F Cter's eyes all widened at that statement.

"What?" F Cter asked, putting a hand on my shoulder and trying to get me to calm down as I shook.

"Alright, just breath. What do you mean you can't feel your magic?" Predator asked, seeming genuinely worried.

"Magic doesn't just disappear, does it?" Asriel asked, glancing worriedly over at F Cter as he too stood at my side while I sat there, staring at the ground and shaking.

"A-Anarchy... He can steal magic..." I said, and all of the other magic user's eyes widened in shock.

"Cter, I've never seen you this freaked out." Chara said, confused.

"Chara, you don't get it because you don't have magic but... Cter losing his magic ability would be like you using your ability to walk." Asriel said, looking over to Chara.

"Magic is an expression of one's soul. Losing it is like... Suddenly not being any good at the one thing you were good at." F Cter said, putting an arm around me.

"Like losing a huge part of who you are." Predator said, looking down.

"... Oh..." Chara rubbed the back of their head, looking to the side. "Cter, uh... I'm really sorry."

"..." I closed my eyes for a moment, taking a calming breath. "It's... It's not important right now." I shook my head, standing.

F Cter and Asriel looked up at me from their crouched position with worry.

"Anarchy's heading for our timeline. We need to get back there." I said, frowning as I slouching more so than usual.

"Frisk should have gotten everyone together by now." Asriel said, standing as well.

"Good. We'll need everyone." Predator said, watching as I walked past.

I looked blankly back at F Cter, who nodded, walking past me and opening a portal, which we all hopped through.

"Hm?" Everyone looked over to the portal, all of the monsters we'd befriended gathered inside of our home.

I said nothing, head down as I walked past everyone, who looked to me in surprise as I walked up the stairs, heading to my room in silence.

"What's his deal?" Undyne asked, arching a brow at the other four as the portal closed.

"Cter... Lost his magic." F Cter glanced to the side.

All of the monsters gasped at once, though Frisk didn't seem exactly as horrified as they were.

"Oh... Oh god..." Alphys said, shocked into silence.

"My poor child!" Toriel said, a hand over her mouth in shock.

"How did this happen?" Sans demanded to know, pupils missing.

"The guy that's coming here... He can steal magic. Cter went toe to toe with him, and he... He lost." Asriel glanced to the side, frowning.

"If we'd just been there..." Predator said, looking down.

"So you're telling me that we're up against someone who can both best Cter and steal magic?" Gaster asked, eyes wide.

"See why we gathered all of you here?" Chara asked.

"This... This is bad..." Papyrus said, looking down.

"I don't know who this guy is, but I'm gonna beat the hell out of him for what he did to Cter!" Undyne said, snarling in anger.

"We should evacuate the city. We don't know when he's getting here, but it's gotta be soon. Guy moves quick." F Cter said.

"So he now has Cter's magic to use against us?" Asgore asked.

"Along with the magic of quite a few other people." Predator said, frowning.

Everyone seemed quite disgruntled by this news.

"I'll go get the city evacuated." F Cter said, hands in his pockets as he opened a portal.

"I'll go talk to Cter." Gaster said, looking down. "I can only imagine how he must feel right now..."

"Everyone else, prepare." Asgore said, standing tall in front of everyone.

 **Chapter 40: Weakness**

 _"You're not a liar Cter! You're better than that!"_

 ***Check  
**

 **Anarchy ? ATK ? DEF**

 ***The amalgam of all 21 children.**

 ***All the sins of reality.**

 ***Evil.**

* * *

I laid there quietly on my bed, back to the rest of the room as I stared coldly at the wall.

The blinds were shut, the room dark.

I didn't bother to roll over at the sound of the door opening.

"Um... Cter?" Gaster said, looking around my bed post and at me.

"Hey." I muttered, not turning to face him.

"... I... I am so sorry that this happened." Gaster sat on the side of my bed, looking over his shoulder at me.

"That makes two of us." I responded blankly.

I felt Gaster place a hand on my shoulder.

I sat up, scooting next to him.

He moved his hand to my head as I leaned against him, frowning.

"... Heh..." I laughed lightly after a moment.

"What?" Gaster asked.

"You totally are Dadster." I said, smiling lightly.

Gaster frowned in minor irritation.

* * *

"Yeah yeah. Get movin'." F Cter said, waving a flood of cars out of the city. Alphys stood further down, also directing people.

Muffet's eyes narrowed as she flipped the sign on her bakery to closed, looking over her shoulder at the clouds forming.

Meanwhile, Grillby flipped off the lights to his bar, closing the door and locking it, placing his hands in his pockets as he too looked up at the clouds brewing.

Sans seemed to be finding lost people, teleporting them to the evacuation zone.

Meanwhile, Undyne opened up her closet, pushing aside some clothes and pulling out a box, her eyes narrowing as she opened it, revealing her old armor.

Mettaton looked at himself in a mirror, looking at the nob on his chest, focusing on the option after the one he was on. 'NEO'.

Frisk pulled a box out from under their bed, opening it to show the worn gardening knife.

Papyrus stood in front of his closet, staring at the sword hung up in back of it with his hands behind his back, as if thinking.

Asgore polished his pitch fork, sitting solemnly in the basement.

Toriel walked from a different part in the basement, holding a case with his armor in it.

Chara sat on their bed, sharpening their knife with a frown.

Gaster quietly left my room, Monster Kid looking at him with worry before walking in after him, Gaster closing the door once Monster Kid was inside.

Gaster closed his eyes, frowning for a moment before opening them both, right glowing orange and left glowing blue as anger entered his expression.

Bob slammed down a bag of gold on Temmie's table, making her eyes widen in surprise as Bob's narrowed, pointing to one of Temmie's items.

River Person's boat floated in the air above the city as they stared up at the clouds, kicking their feet, which were all black, like the inside of their cloak, carelessly.

The sun was blocked out by clouds.

Anarchy floated just above the clouds, grinning. Eights wings coming from his back, Cter's included.

 ** _*You feel the end of your journey is at hand._ **

* * *

"Uh... Cter..?" Chara pushed open my room door, and I still laid there, back facing the rest of the room.

"What the- the hell are you doing?" They asked with minor irritation.

"Trying to relax. What are you doing?" I responded coldly, looking at them out of the corner of my eye.

"Preparing! Y'know, like that thing that everyone but you is doing?" They arched a brow at me, clearly irritated by my actions.

"What exactly am I supposed to do?" I asked, frowning.

"Get off your lazy ass and help, obviously!"

"My magic's gone. I'm useless now." I said, surprising them.

"... What? Are you serious?" They asked baffled.

"I'd just slow you guys down. I'll stay here and... I dunno, hold down the fort?"

"Cter, if this is a joke it's not funny." They crossed their arms. "The lose of your magic is irrelevant."

"Ha!" I laughed bitterly. "You don't get it. You really think I have any chance in a fight without my magic?"

"Cter-"

"You and Frisk, you can do all these crazy dodges and use a knife, but me? I block with keys and I shoot Beat Blasters."

"That's not all you do."

"The point is, I don't have anything now. No strength, no magic, no will. Anarchy took it all."

"No, you're bitching it all away. Big difference." Their eyes narrowed.

"..." No response to that, just silence.

"This isn't you, Cter. Even before you had your magic you still tried your best to fight me. No matter what the scenario, when your back was against the wall, you always blasted through your opponent, no matter who they were or what they were capable of."

"Whether it was Frisk, Error, me, or Character, you found a way. So don't sit here and tell me you just 'can't', because I know for certain that you can."

"I already tried that. I went all out, and still got floored. When he used just seven of the twenty kids' powers that he had, he put my strength to shame."

Chara growled in irritation, hands clenching into fists.

"Look at me you f#cking sad sack!" My eyes widened slightly as they grabbed me, flipping me around and staring down at me with their right eye burning red.

My hair covered my eyes as I stared back blankly, no glow in my eye. That seemed to bother them the most.

"The last time we fought... Just before the ledge gave way. I asked you something. I made you promise me something." Their teeth grit as they stared at my blank, lifeless expression.

"Didn't you say you wouldn't let anyone else hurt them?!" They snapped. "Didn't you promise me that?!"

My teeth grit in anger.

"I can't anymore!" I smacked their hands away, falling back onto my bed as I glared at them. "Don't you get it?! It's! Over!"

"... Fine." They turned their back on me, hands clenched into fists as they walked towards the door.

"You always were a liar anyway."

They opened the door, and I sat there, staring with my eyes shadowed by my hair.

"... You'll die if you try to fight him." I said, glancing to the ground.

"... Well, if he's gonna kill me..." They looked down, eyes shadowed by their hair, grip on the door tightening. "I'm at least gonna bloody his nose."

They slammed the door after that quote, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

* * *

"Where's Cter?" Frisk asked, not even bothering to hide the fact that they'd been eavesdropping.

"He's not coming." Chara stomped past them, and Frisk was taken aback by their tone.

"Uh... Okay." They decided not to ask any further.

Both of their phones went off at once, and they both looked to see the message.

They looked to one another at once.

"Town square!" They both said, running down the stairs.

* * *

"Where is everyone?" Sans said as he whipped Anarchy back through a tree, watching him flip and skid on his feet.

"They'll be here, just give 'em a minute!" F Cter said, raising one hand as pens filled the air.

"Sure, bring as many people as you want!" Anarchy threw up one hand, pens appearing in front of him and launching up, colliding with F Cter's pens and sending both of them exploding across the air.

"I've killed all of you before, I can do it agai-"

Anarchy's eyes widened as he was engulfed by a Gaster Blast, jumping out from the smoke and pulling back an ink spear, only for Gaster to appear right in front of him, his pupils missing.

"That's Cter's magic." Gaster grabbed the grinning child by the collar.

" _Give it back_."

Anarchy laughed, pulling back his forehead and slamming it into Gaster's.

Gaster recoiled, and Anarchy pulled both feet into the air, slamming them into Gaster's chest and sending him exploding down into the concrete, which exploded through the air around him.

"Well that was pretty pathetic, doctor." Anarchy pulled back a metal pole, electricity jumping off of it.

An armored fist shot from the shadows, slamming into Anarchy's face and throwing him across the sky, sending him exploding through a building, sending a plume of dust into the air.

"Who..?" Sans looked over to the shadows, his eyes widening.

Bob walked from the shadows, wearing the Temmie Armor.

It seemed to be a giant set of knight's armor, dragon skulls on the shoulders as Bob's face popped from the helmet.

"I figured it was time I stepped up to the plate." Bob cracked his knuckles through the armor, which somehow fit him despite being gigantic.

"Bob?!" F Cter and Sans said in surprise at once, before all three of them looked over to the sound of hysterical laughter, seeing Anarchy dusting himself off as he walked from the floor of the building he'd been smashed into.

"Dayum, I gotta get me some a' that Temmie armor." He grinned at Bob, who glared.

He shot forward, only for two feet to slam into his lower back, sending him rocketing down into a web, spiders quickly jumping to the sides and wrapping him up from head to toe.

Muffet back flipped, landing on the roof of the building after kicking Anarchy down into the trap.

Muffet smirked, watching the ball of web struggle in vain.

"Ahuhuhu~ That was easy." She laughed, before the webs burst into flames, fire shooting up the web and engulfing her spiders, making her eyes widen.

In an instant, Anarchy was right in front of her, eight wings stretching from his back as he stared at her with manic glee.

"What was that?" He said through his grin, before a spear shot right through his shoulder, making him stumble back before hearing loud footsteps.

Undyne ran across the roof top in all of her armor, jumping and grabbing Anarchy, sending both of them plummeting as she slammed her fists into his face repeatedly, his grin only widening as teeth were knocked out.

Predator caught her and pulled her off of Anarchy just as he exploded into the ground from the third story, dust rocketing into the air.

"Grah! Let me go! I'm gonna beat his face in for what he did!" Undyne thrashed.

"You can't exactly do that when you're a splat on the ground, can ya?" Predator said, setting Undyne down on the ground.

The dust was thrown away in a gust of wind, a beam of black shooting out from it at Undyne, just before an orange arrow appeared right in front of the blast, pointing directly back at Anarchy.

Anarchy jumped as the beam went right under him, his eyes widening as he heard another beam fire, looking to the side to catch it right to the face, being sent rocketing across the air, F Cter jumping out of a portal above him and slamming both feet into his chest, sending him rocketing into the ground.

Mettaton NEO blew smoke from his cannon, smirking.

Anarchy's laughter made everyone frown, watching him rise slowly.

"Is that really the best you weaklings can do?!" He laughed hysterically, Beat Blasters and Darkness Blasters appearing throughout the sky behind him.

Predator brought up a wall of ice, F Cter bringing up a wall of keys behind that, bones coming up behind that before the blasts fired, the sky lighting up as the world shook from the force of the hit.

The wall fell, and the moment it did, Predator's eyes widened, a beam of steal rocketing at her at lightning speed.

In a flash, Bob stood in front of her, the metal deflecting from his armor before he shot forward, slamming one armored fist into Anarchy's face, forcing his head to the side.

Anarchy pulled back one leg, slamming it into Bob's abdomen and sending him exploding up through the sky.

He appeared above Bob, joining his fists together and slamming them down on the Tem's back, sending him exploding down towards the ground.

I pillar of ink came up, catching Bob and slowing his descent before disappearing, F Cter kneeling next to him as he groaned in pain.

"You doin' alright Bob?" He asked, and Bob nodded, coughing once or twice.

"Just... A little blunt trama, is all." Bob assured.

F Cter patted him on the back, throwing up one arm and blocking a wave of fire with a wall of ink without even looking.

Anarchy shot through the ink, and F Cter spun, slamming his heel into Anarchy's cheek and sending him exploding to the side.

He landed on his feet, skidding to a stop as Undyne jumped down behind him, pulling one spear above her head with both hands.

Anarchy spun around, ramming one fist into her abdomen, cracks running through her armor as her eyes widened in pain, several cracks echoing across the city.

He grinned at Undyne, pulling back one fist as ink swirled to a point at the end of it.

His eyes widened with his grin, blood flying through the air.

He looked to his arm, seeing it'd been chopped clean off, Chara landing at his side and spinning around, stabbing directly into his side.

They proceeded to kick him off of their knife, watching him land and flip, skidding across the street.

"You alright?" Chara asked, helping Undyne up.

Anarchy sat up after reforming, only to look up with wide eyes.

Grillby jumped from the roof top above him, thrusting one hand forward and sending a wave of flames rocketing down towards him, engulfing him.

Grillby was suddenly blown back through the air, the fire being blown away by an icy wind before Anarchy jumped up in front of him, pulling back one iced fist.

"Heya." Sans said, suddenly right behind Anarchy, putting a hand on his shoulder before both of them appeared above a patch of bones, Sans shoving him down at it, dropping him right into it before appearing on the ground in front of it.

The bones exploded away, Sans throwing up both arms defensively as Anarchy shot forward at him, pulling back one fist as iron formed a blade around it.

A clang.

Anarchy looked up in surprise, his blade buried in the ground as Papyrus pushed it down with his own.

Papyrus pulled a bone from thin air, smashing it across Anarchy's face and sending him flying back through the air.

"Whoa..." Sans said, staring at Papyrus in surprise.

"What?" Papyrus looked over his shoulder at Sans.

"You're so cool bro." Sans said, grin widening.

"I know." Papyrus smirked, both of them standing ready as Anarchy stood once more.

Two Gaster Blasters appeared at his side, each of them firing only for him to throw up both arms, walls of fire shooting up and blocking the blasts.

Gaster's eyes narrowed at his failed attack as Anarchy looked over his shoulder at him, grinning wide.

Predator jumped above them all, throwing her hands down and making ice spikes rain down on Anarchy, who shot up at her, fists burning as he punched the ice away, reaching Predator in an instant and slamming both fists into her abdomen, her eyes widening as the fire swirled up, blasting her high into the air.

Predator plummeted from the sky, only to be caught, looking up in surprise to see Toriel smiling down at her.

"Are you alright, my child?" Toriel asked, and Predator nodded, smiling despite the eye she had winced shut.

Toriel looked up in surprise as Anarchy rocketed towards her, only for Asgore to shoot in the way, blocking Anarchy's punch with his trident, his eyes narrowing as he grunted from the strain it took to block the attack.

He pushed Anarchy back, sending him back flipping away, a vine shooting at him while he was in mid air.

He reached out, catching the vine and yanking Asriel at him, kicking him in the abdomen after pulling him over him, spinning and slamming him into the ground after doing so.

He then spun, grabbing Chara by the wrist and pulling their knife aside after they attempted to stab him, slamming his palm into their abdomen and making them cough blood before they were sent rocketing away.

Anarchy blocked a punch from Bob, jumping back as Bob shot after him.

* * *

 _You always were a liar.  
_

 _Liar..._

 _Liar..!_

 _Liar!_

 _LIAR!_

My hands clenched into fists, and I sat up.

 _Tonight, I am the the Law - Christopher Drake (Batman: The Dark Knight Returns OST)_ began playing.

"Son of a bitch always _was_ good at getting into my head..." I muttered, sitting up and walking over to my computer desk, grabbing a back pack from under it and throwing multiple pens into it, including an unopened case that I couldn't seem to remember where I'd gotten in the moment.

I grabbed my belt of ink capsules, wrapping it around my waste before I walked over to my bed post, grabbing the Manly Bandanna and wrapping it around my bicep like way back when.

I reached under my computer desk, pulling a speaker out from it and placing it in my back pack.

I looked to the pen sitting in front of my computer, my eyes narrowing before I grabbed it, placing it in my pocket.

I plugged my headphones into the phone in my pocket, draping the earbuds over my ears.

I grabbed my sweatshirt from the back of my computer chair, pulling the sleeves over my arms before tugging on the collar once to straighten everything out, pulling my back pack on and grabbing the Cowboy hat from my bed post, hair covering my eyes as I stepped out my door.

I walked out my door, not bothering to glance back into my room before I closed the door.

One hand in my pocket and the other holding the Cowboy Hat, hunched slightly, I walked down the stairs.

I arched a brow at the TV there, showing a live news report of the fight going on in town.

Alphys and Monster Kid sat there, staring nervously at the screen.

Anarchy kicked Bob away, moving his head to the side as F Cter's fist went right over his shoulder, reaching up and grabbing him by the arm and pulling him up, slamming him down on Bob and causing a huge shock wave.

I looked away from the screen, continuing down the stairs.

"Huh? O-oh... Cter. Wanna sit and watch with us?" Alphys asked, glancing nervously at me as I walked silently by, frowning.

"Nah. I know a place with a better view." I said, putting on the Cowboy Hat, the shadow of which covered my eyes.

"Y-yo, Cter..." Monster Kid looked to me. "Maybe... Maybe you going there is a bad idea." Monster Kid said, watching me walk into the kitchen and open the fridge, kneeling down and reaching into what seemed to be a hidden cupboard, pulling out Legendary Hero after Legendary Hero, stuffing them into my back pack before grabbing three jugs of Sea Tea, also putting those into my back pack.

"What? Go to the fight? What kinda person do you think I am?" I laughed it off, Monster Kid standing in my way as I walked towards the door.

"Dude... I don't wanna be that guy right now, but... You don't have your magic. What can you do?" Monster Kid asked, sweating nervously as I stared blankly at him, eyes covered by my hat.

"..." I frowned.

"... Monster Kid, a hero doesn't run away from the fight. It doesn't matter what he can and can't do, when his friends are in danger... He doesn't take that sitting down. Even if it costs him his life, he'll be willing to give that and everything else to save the ones he loves." I said, and Monster Kid stood somewhat surprised.

"Cter... Y-you've never said you were a hero. You've always claimed to be-"

"An asshole who gets sucked into a bunch'a bullsh!t, yeah." I glanced to the side, pulling my backpack up further.

"But heroes can be anyone." I said, walking by Monster Kid. "I mean, after all..."

I smiled lightly, looking back at Monster Kid.

"You're my hero, Monster Kid."

Monster Kid's eyes widened, stars appearing in them before I walked out the door, Alphys and Monster Kid watching it close behind me.

"Do... Do you think he's gonna be alright?" Alphys looked to Monster Kid, who smirked lightly, nodding.

"With an exit that cool, I have no doubt!"

* * *

Anarchy dodged back from spears, _Megalomoiravania_ by _Luke Neujahr_ beginning to play.

He reached up, catching a spear and breaking it in his hand before jumping, three different Gaster Blaster beams meeting under him.

He moved his head to the side, dodging F Cter's kick.

F Cter landed behind him, skidding to a stop and preparing to jump at him again.

Anarchy spun around, firing a blast of fire at F Cter, who jumped back, throwing up his arms in defense.

Anarchy shot down from above, slamming his foot right into F Cter's face and sending him exploding back first into the pavement, which exploded up around him.

Anarchy ducked, hands in his pockets as Predator shot a blast of ice right over his head.

He stood back up, pulling one hand from his pocket and turning around to fire ink in a point from his sleeve at Predator, who's eyes widened, feeling it punch through her right shoulder.

Anarchy appeared above her, slamming both feet into her chest and sending her rocketing back down towards the ground, exploding through a building before crashing across the concrete.

Anarchy suddenly spun around as Undyne pulled back a spear, firing a bolt of lightning and hitting her directly, the zap lighting up the area before Undyne collapsed.

Rain began pouring, Anarchy flapping back from blasts from Gaster Blasters, dodging nimbly around them before F Cter appeared behind him, ink wrapping around all eight of his wings and holding them in place, making the two of them plummet as F Cter planted his foot into Anarchy's back, holding him down as they raced towards the ground.

Anarchy laughed wickedly before impact, splattering across the ground.

He reformed in an instant, uppercutting F Cter and kicking him square in the midsection, sending him flying back through the air.

Papyrus caught him, skidding back slightly before F Cter's head fell forward and he groaned in pain.

Papyrus set F Cter down, his eyes narrowing.

Papyrus shot forward, dodging around blasts from Beat Blasters before reaching Anarchy, slashing at him rapidly, only for Anarchy to continue dodging.

Anarchy took a few steps back, Papyrus continuing forward with each slash.

Gaster jumped out of a portal from behind Anarchy, stabbing directly through his back with his own sword before Papyrus stabbed through the front of it, Anarchy just laughing it off, grabbing each of the blades, snapping them in two and chopping off some of his fingers in the process.

He looked down, eyes narrowing as his soul switched to green, looking over at Undyne, who barely stood, having taken off her armor as the lightning had over heated it.

"Keep him there!" F Cter called, row after row of Beat Blasters appearing around Anarchy, each of them charging for the Beat Dome.

Gaster Blasters appeared there as well, Anarchy just continuing to laugh before all of the blasts fired, the world lighting up.

The blast knocked buildings over, the monsters struggling to hold their place as rubble was blown away, all of town square being leveled in an instant.

After a minute or two, the blast died down, everyone standing slowly and coughing in the dust.

F Cter panted for breath, falling to his hands and knees.

His eyes widened at whistling sound, feeling a pen spear tear through the right side of his chest.

"Gotcha." Anarchy said, walking slowly from the dust.

"But how..?" Sans asked, panting for breath as he struggled to stand, F Cter falling back onto his back.

"What, you think I can't make barriers strong enough to block that crap?" Anarchy grinned, streams of red bursting to life in his eyes as he shot forward, pulling back a pen.

His soul switched to blue, and he was sent face first into the dirt.

"Stay. Away. From my brother." Papyrus said, glaring as Anarchy stood slowly, shaking his head in laughter, just before bones shot out from under him, tearing him apart.

* * *

Frisk pulled F Cter and Sans into one of the remaining buildings, where Predator, Bob, and Undyne had already been dragged.

Toriel was in the midst of healing, Frisk looking out the window for anymore injured as the battle went on.

"Tra la la. How does it look?" River Person said, startling Frisk.

"Where did you- when did you-" Frisk stopped, sighing. "... Not good."

"Tra la la~ Well then." River Person walked by Frisk, what seemed to be a wooden, moving cat walking next to them.

"Wait! Can you help at all?" Frisk asked, and River Person shrugged.

"Destruction is but part of the circle of life, tra la la~"

"You don't have to fight but... At least help bring people back here." Frisk begged, and River Person thought for a moment.

"Tra la la~" They walked out the door without another word.

* * *

Anarchy shot through the sky, Mettaton's blasts just barely missing him each time.

He suddenly shot down at a 90 degree angle, preparing to kick right through Mettaton's chest.

Two feet slammed into the side of his face, sending him rocketing away as Chara back flipped, landing on their feet and skidding back as Anarchy rocketed across the ground, tearing through it.

Anarchy wasn't even able to get up before two blasts of fire hit him, one from Asgore and one from Grillby.

Anarchy shot right up the beam of fire, slamming one fist into Asgore's armor and denting it inwards, making him cough blood before collapsing.

He ducked, one flaming fist shooting just over his head.

he spun around, sending a blast of icy winds at Grillby, making him shrink under the cold. Literally.

Anarchy grinned, holding both arms out to the side as walls of ice appeared from them, reaching out far enough to hit Grillby if he brought them together.

Which, of course, he planned on doing.

Vines wrapped around with arms, pulling them back behind his back as stars rained down from in front of him.

He kicked, back flipping and bringing up a wall of ice, blocking the stars before landing on his feet, tearing his arms free and spinning around, smashing the ice down at Asriel, who jumped back just in time, shards of ice hiting him as it broke apart.

Anarchy shot forward, slamming his knee into Asriel's chin and sending him exploding back across the ground until he hit a car, where he stopped, laying limp.

"Now, who's next?" Anarchy looked over his shoulder at Gaster, Chara, and Papyrus, who all stood ready.

Meanwhile, River Person ever so casually picked up Asriel from right behind Anarchy, who looked over his shoulder back at them from the sound of their humming.

"Ooh, I don't think I've killed a River Person before." Anarchy grinned, shooting off at River Person, who didn't even look at him.

"Splinters." He said, and his wooden cat jumped forward, morphing into a tiger and tackling Anarchy, shocking him as it's wooden claws tore at his flesh.

"The hell?!" Anarchy said, trying in vain to stop the animal from tearing him apart.

Splinters jumped off of him, shifting back into the house cat and walking calmly next to River Person, who threw Asgore over his shoulder with ease as he walked.

"... Why are they taking them..? Oh, I get it..." Anarchy grinned.

"No body's getting healed on my watch!" Anarchy held one open palm to the building.

"F#CK YOUR WHITE MAGE!"

He fired a beam of black energy, everyone's eyes widening as it exploded from the blast.

Dust engulfed the air, everyone watching in horror.

"Nice try." Anarchy grinned from ear to ear, looking back to everyone else.

"Tra la la~ I was about to say the same to you."

Anarchy's eyes widened, and he looked back to River Person, who held up one hand, a green wall disappearing after blocking the blast from the people in the building.

Anarchy grit his teeth before flapping into the air, bones shooting out from under him before Chara shot down from above, slashing across his back, blood flying through the air.

Meanwhile, River Person was ever so casually bringing Grillby into the healing circle as well, sitting at the front of it to provide a force field if ever necessary.

"I... I can't heal this much... It's exhausting..." Toriel wiped beads of sweat from her forehead, the hole in F Cter's chest slowly sealing as he remained unconscious.

"Just focus on keeping them in surviving condition." Frisk said, standing next to her. "You can do it!" They assured.

Anarchy flew high above them, holding his arms out to the side as metal rods filled the sky before he threw his hands down, making it rain death.

Spiders shot in from the side, moving at lightning speed from rod to rod, spraying them with webs and dragging them together, tying them all together into one giant bundle and sending them crashing into the middle of the street.

"... Okay." Anarchy's eyes narrowed, Muffet giving a mocking wave.

Anarchy snarled, sending a blast of fire shooting down at her.

She jumped back, the fire exploding outwards and knocking her back, sending her slamming into a brick wall and sliding down it, head hanging limp.

Frisk ever so casually pulled her into the healing circle.

"And then there was three." Anarchy grinned over at Gaster, Chara, and Papyrus.

"Four!" Mettaton shot down from behind, pulling back his cannon before Anarchy spun around, grabbing him by the cannon and tearing it clean off before planting one foot firmly in his chest, kicking him back through the air and sending him crashing through a building, falling from it right into the healing circle.

"Three." Anarchy assured.

Chara shot right at him as he landed, and he side stepped their stab, kicking up at them, only for them to jump away, Anarchy back flipping as bones shot out form under him, a Gaster Blaster appearing directly behind him and blasting directly into his back, sending him exploding face first into the earth.

Ink whips shot from the dust, slashing at all of them as they jumped back, Papyrus catching one and yanking Anarchy out of the dust with it.

Anarchy pulled back one fist as he was pulled, slamming it directly into Papyrus' abdomen, his fist shooting through his battle body and bruising several ribs, Papyrus' eyes widening.

Gaster smacked Anarchy back through the air and away from Papyrus, who fell to his knees.

Frisk quickly ran over, grabbing Papyrus and dragging him back to be healed.

Anarchy flipped in air, his wings stopping him before he threw one hand down, pillars of darkness spiraling out of his sleeve and down at Gaster and Chara, Chara jumping away as Gaster opened a portal, hopping through it.

Blades formed on Anarchy's arms as he jumped down, slashing rapidly at Chara, who dodged just as quickly, deflecting a few slashes before jumping back, pens shooting out from under them.

Anarchy continued forward, only for a Gaster Blaster to fire into his back, sending him smashing down into the dirt.

Gaster smirked before his eyes widened, Beat Blasters appearing all around him.

"... Uh oh..."

The blasts fired, engulfing Gaster for a moment, everything lighting up.

Gaster fell to his knees in the smoke before falling on his face, Anarchy laughing wickedly.

"Why don't you do yourself a favor and just give up now?" Anarchy looked back to Chara, who's eyes narrowed, teeth gritting as they stood ready. The music faded out.

"Face it, you're weak. You don't stand a chance against me, none of you do. I'm a god now. I've got all the magic I can get. And you? What do you have? A knife." Anarchy laughed, shaking his head.

"It doesn't matter if I don't have a chance of beating you." Chara said, teeth gritting. "I have to, so I will."

"Ppfff! What idiot told you that's how it works?" Anarchy hunched over in his laughter.

Chara snarled, shooting forward at Anarchy, who just laughed, bringing up one hand.

A beam of metal shot from the ground, slamming into their midsection and sending them flying back, blood shooting from their mouth.

They stood again, panting for breath as they grabbed their knife, blood running down their chin.

"Trying again, are we?" Anarchy asked, grinning wide.

They roared, running at him again.

He threw one hand forward, a blast of flames slamming into them and sending them exploding back through the dirt.

Once again, they slowly climbed to their feet, Anarchy arching a brow in confusion.

"Again? Really?" Anarchy asked as they ran at him once more.

Two rock pillars shot from the ground, slamming into their chest and throwing them back through the air.

They coughed blood onto the ground, hair covering their eyes as they slowly pushed themselves to their hands and knees.

They growled in anger, slowly rising and grabbing their knife, turning to face Anarchy once again.

"I see some serious flaws in your plan." Anarchy said as they ran at him once more.

He pointing at them with a finger gun, a bolt of lightning shooting from his finger tips and blowing through their shoulder, making them fall back once more.

"This is just sad." Anarchy said as struggled to get back up, panting for breath.

"I... Have to prove it to him..." Their teeth grit. "It doesn't matter what kind of... Magical sh!t you've got... I'm gonna beat you. I'm not gonna use magic, or any of that crap... I... I have to..."

They walked slowly towards Anarchy, who held one hand forward, a tornado of ice cold winds firing from his palm and tearing at them.

But they continued forward, ignoring the cold that was overtaking them as a red fire burned in their right eye, teeth gritting through their urge to chatter as they walked closer and closer to Anarchy.

Anarchy's eyes widened as they got closer and closer, the wind blasting faster and colder.

But Chara refused to budge.

"Stop that..." Anarchy said, eyes narrowing as they got closer and closer, hands at their sides as they didn't even bother to try to block the winds.

"Stop!" Shards of ice hit them, but they just kept moving, ignoring the sting.

They grabbed Anarchy by the wrist, making his eyes widen.

"It doesn't matter how strong you are..!" Chara grit their teeth, pulling back their knife as Anarchy struggled in vain to escape.

"There will always be someone stronger than you!"

Blood flew through the air.

Anarchy fell, Chara falling to their knees as well, shaking violently from the cold.

"... Well, that was something." Anarchy said, rising again as Chara's hands clenched into fists in the dirt.

"But at the end of the day, you're still nothing." He grinned, Beat Blaster appearing above him and aiming down at them.

"Y-you're... You're wrong..." Chara said, teeth chattering from the cold.

"Y-y-you're the one... You're the one who's nothing." Chara said, and anger entered Anarchy's eyes.

"All you have is that power... And trust me when I say, just having power doesn't make you anything."

Anarchy's teeth grit.

"It's just depressing. You can try to sit on top of the world all you want, but no matter how hard you try to keep you're seat there, there'll always be someone to dethrone you. I know that because I've met that person. I've fought them, and I've lost to them. Compared to them, you're pathetic. Worse than trash."

"Oh yeah?" Anarchy's hair covered his eyes, a grin tugging at his lips.

"And who, might I ask," he grabbed them by the hair, their teeth gritting as he lifted them up to eye level.

"Is this person you're talking about?"

Anarchy's head was forced to the side upon the impact of a small object, and he immediately stuffed his tongue one side of his cheek in a show of minor irritation.

He looked to the object on the ground.

A pen?

 _Opening Theme_ from _The Pulp Fiction Soundtrack_ seemed to be playing from a speaker I set one foot on, standing on top of a building and staring down at Anarchy, my arms crossed.

" **ME**."

"... You... Can't actually be serious. This is a real thing that he's really doing?" Anarchy shook his head, baffled.

Chara smiled in minor amusement. "That's the Cter I know..."

"I... I don't even... Who the hell is this guy?" Anarchy asked, dropping Chara.

"Last name Ever, first name Greatest." I smirked, a red glow coming to life in my left eye from under the shadow of the Cowboy Hat I wore.

Anarchy began laughing in genuine amusement. "Alright, that's it. He's my favorite. No question."

I jumped from the roof top I was on, hands in my pockets as I landed on my feet, hunching slightly as I walked calmly forward towards Anarchy.

"Ha! A little late, Hacker." Anarchy shook his head. "Just look at all of your friends."

Everyone passed out in the healing circle, Toriel collapsed from exhaustion and Frisk trying to get her to wake up.

Anarchy tossed Chara at me, and I caught them.

This act clearly seemed to have irritated them.

"Is anybody dead?" I asked as I set them down.

"Well, no, but-"

"Then I haven't failed." I shrugged after cutting Anarchy off, hands in my pockets.

"C-C-Cter, are you sure you can fight him alone?" Chara asked, looking up at me.

"Since when do you have a stutter? And... Are slightly blue?" I asked, confused.

"I-I-Ice magic, idiot..." They rubbed their shoulders, teeth clattering.

"Ah." I said, taking off my sweatshirt.

"What are you-"

I put my sweat shirt around them, making them frown.

"... I-If I wasn't freezing right now, I wouldn't take this." They glanced to the side.

"And if you weren't freezing I wouldn't give it to you." I said, turning to face Anarchy once again.

"Anyway, thanks for talkin' me up. Let me handle it from here." I said, walking towards a grinning Anarchy.

"Cter, I know I was the one who said that you not having magic doesn't stop you, but uh... We ALL just lost to this guy. Maybe you should rethink your plan?"

"Nah, I already got a perfect plan." I dropped three empty jugs of Sea Tea, all of which were full of Legendary Hero wrappers.

"... Sh!t." Chara muttered, eyes wide.

"So you've decided to litter the area with more than your corpse? Okay, that's fine." Anarchy grinned, Beat Blaster appearing in front of him and aiming at me, charging.

I continued walking forward, paying the Beat Blaster no mind.

It fired, and I grinned, red cracks suddenly shooting across the left side of my face as my left eye burned red.

I reached out, the blast stopping in my palm before I threw it straight up, Anarchy's eyes widening in shock.

"Hey, buddy friend guy pal amigo hombre homey," Anarchy's eyes widened further, realizing I was now back to back with him.

 **"Don't you know it's rude to use other people's magic against them?"  
**

* * *

 **See what I mean by 'This chapter moves hella fast'?  
**

 **I wanted it to be a chapter of preparation and then a chapter of everyone fighting Anarchy, but unfortunately, I couldn't find a way to extend the preparation to chapter length. But the fight on it's own is about the length of a chapter, so I mean...**

 **Sorry if this seems a little too rushed. That's how it feels to me, at least. But I think this final battle should make up for it.**

 **... Probably?**

 **Anyway, magic or not, Cter's here to kick Anarchy's candy ass like the jabroni he is.**

 **And he's back with one of the most Cter entrances in this entire story.**

 **Bad ass, right on time, and with one really stupid gag.**

 **In this chapter, we really saw the three stages of Cter. The scared and unsure version from the beginning of the story, the one being strong for other people in the scene where he left for the fight, and the 'Did you really think I'd let you have the first move?' badass Cter from... Since Cter got his magic.**

 **Cue the L's Theme Metal Remix, it's about to go down.  
**

 **Get ready for the Doubletale Equivalent of Batman Vs. Superman. And I mean like The Dark Knight Rises Part 2 Batman Vs. Superman, not Dawn Of Justice Batman Vs. Superman. I mean, if Superman was the Joker. Or, if the Joker had Superman's powers...**

 **Anyway!**

 **It's Soul vs. Magic now.**

 **Please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**

 **XWolf26, out**


	41. Chapter 41: Strength

**Thanks go to NecroGodYami, darelle1000, TacoTurd777, BadDRUMMERboy15, Butterflie64, Nyxies Fantasy, MitsuYuki-Sansby Fan, DarkWolf133, I guest as much, kyuuryuu13, KZReviewer, Minami Kinoshita, TribalManBoss, Roofscat, DiamondAuther551, madmalitiangamer, Guest, nrpthegreat, pokemon122000, 69booN, Anon, Someguythatlovesundertale, Guest, MachUPB, KarmicRetribution, Leonidas, Tony913, and The Undertrash Can.**

 **I've gotten a few questions about Anarchy having Predator's powers, and yes, he did get them from a different universe's Predator, not the one we know.**

 **I also got a question about what happened to the AU's in Character's universe, and the answer is that Core Frisk still picked them up. I didn't really have a way to fit it into the story, but yeah.**

 **And Tony, Core Frisk isn't really super strong. Warning Cter is all they could do. It's not like everyone in the Omega Timeline listens to them, so they could not just send an army to fight Anarchy, and they wouldn't want to anyway. They would not put anymore of their friends in danger.**

 **And 69booN I know that's Noob96 backwards, you aren't slick. Lol.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale  
**

* * *

Anarchy grit his teeth, spinning around and swinging at me as the music that was playing through my speaker switched to _L's Theme Metal Remix._

His fist swung though nothing but air before he looked up, eyes widening as he spotted me in the air above him, pulling my cowboy hat off and slamming it down on his head, making him grunt in irritation as it covered his eyes.

I landed behind Anarchy, pulling back one hand as a pen shot from my sleeve before I stabbed forward, tearing into Anarchy's back again and again as he roared in pain.

I jumped over his fist as he spun around and swung at me. I then pulled back both legs, bunny kicking directly into Anarchy's face and sending him rocketing back through the air, my hat falling off of him and slowly falling to the ground.

I bowed, grabbing my hat and putting it back on as I smirked at Anarchy, who glared angrily, standing slowly as blood poured from his nose.

"You seem a little mad about something." I said, smirking as I placed my hands in my pockets, hat covering my eyes, though a red fire burned up around it.

Anarchy growled, aiming one palm at me, a wave of fire blasting from his palm.

He looked around as the flames cleared, teeth gritting.

I spun down from the air, slamming both heels into the top of Anarchy's head, sending his head snapping down and sending Anarchy face planting into the concrete, which exploded up around them.

Anarchy grit his teeth, blood running down his chin as he looked up at me, hands clenching into fists in the dirt.

I smirked down at him, cracking my knuckles.

"You know where you are right now?" I asked, kicking him in the chin up to eye level, where I grabbed him by the hair, holding him up.

"The wrong neighborhood..?" Anarchy asked, wincing.

"Close." I threw Anarchy back.

" **You in Rape City now**."

"Are you allowed to say that?" Anarchy asked, arching a brow at me.

"Story finale. I'll do whatever the fuck I want." I looked to the reader. "Yeah, I didn't censor that one. My world, bitch!"

"Triggered." Anarchy said, glancing to the side.

I jumped back, fire exploding from the ground below me.

"But as much I love your face noises,"

"Face noises?"

"I'd like to skewer you quickly."

I jumped back as Anarchy thrust one hand forward, waves of metal rods firing at me.

I landed, skidding and moving my head to the side, one shooting right by my head before I burst forward, jumping over another rod as it crashed into the ground, catching one in mid air and spinning, smacking the next one away as I continued after Anarchy.

"Damn it!" Anarchy snapped, Beat Blasters appearing behind him and firing down at me as I jumped into the air, an opening in clouds coating me in sunlight and making Anarchy grunt in pain, wincing and covering his eyes.

"Suck it jabroni!" I pulled back the metal rod I held, whipping it down at Anarchy, who was still temporarily blinded.

Anarchy's eyes widened, blood flying through the air as he fell back, teeth gritting in pain.

I slammed both feet into the metal rod stuck in his chest as I fell back down, kicking it all the way through.

Anarchy hit the ground and bounced as I back flipped, landing crouched on both feet and one hand.

Anarchy coughed blood, placing a hand over his chest as blood seeped through his hand, the wound slowly sealing.

"Just die!" Anarchy threw up one hand, pens exploding out from under him as I jumped high into the air, the clouds closing as I disappeared and reappeared throughout the sky, dodging blasts, metal rods, fire, ect.

"Why do I always miss you?!" Anarchy demanded to know, face contorting in rage.

"Because!" His eyes widened as I appeared in front of him, pulling back one leg and slamming it into his face, sending him rocketing back through the air.

"You're a scrub!" I appeared above him, slamming one foot down into his face and sending him crashing through the earth.

I stood at the top of the crater, staring casually into the smoke before a roar arose from it, Anarchy shooting from it and grabbing me by the throat, taking me with him into the air.

I grunted, wincing as Anarchy pulled back one hand, ink swirling up into a point on it.

I quickly pulled back one hand, a pen appearing it it before I stabbed directly into Anarchy's throat, watching his eyes widen as blood spewed from the wound, his grip loosening.

I planted both feet in his chest, kicking off of him and sending him rocketing back through the air, skidding across the ground.

I landed, skidding and standing up straight as Anarchy rocketed from the smoke, roaring in anger.

"You should be dead already!" He roared as he punched at me, only for me to duck down, hands in my pockets.

"I have your power! You're nothing!" He pulled up one leg, stomping down at me, only for me to go under his leg, popping up behind him and pulling back one pen.

I plunged it deep into his back, making him grunt in pain, spinning around and slamming one fist into my face, sending me rocketing back across the ground, skidding through the dirt, kicking up dust.

I hit a stone wall, blood running down my chin as my head hung forward, eyes still shadowed by that hat as I went limp for a moment.

" _Hello!" Papyrus smiled down at me. "You looked sad." He looked to the side._

 _"But fear not! I, The Great Papyrus," He took up a heroic stance. "Will dry your tears!"_

My hands clenched into the dirt, teeth gritting as Anarchy approached, grinning.

"That's good. Now just lay there and-" Anarchy's eyes widened as I disappeared, dust being kicked up in s line to him in an instant.

He threw his arms up in an x just in time, a shock wave exploding out around us as my fist collided with his arms, making him skid back slightly before I pulled back one foot, kicking up through his block and making him stumble back

I shot forward, slamming one palm into his chest and sending him rocketing back through the air.

I looked to my health, spitting blood to the side.

24/28.

I could work with that.

 **Chapter 41: Strength**

 _*Check_

 _Cter(?) ATK: 2 DEF: 1_

 _*The Pinnacle._

 _*The Immovable Object._

 _*The Mayor of Rape City.  
_

 _*His names and titles don't matter._

 _*It's his actions you should fear, Anarchy._

* * *

"This... this is insane..." Chara muttered, watching with Cter's coat pulled close to stop from shivering.

"No, it's Cter. Tra la la." River Person said, standing next to them.

They glanced over at them in surprise, River Person giving them the same surprised look, before shaking it off.

"It's amazing. I'll never get it. How does he do it? No magic, and he's still going toe to toe with the one who defeated you all, tra la la." River Person shook their head.

"It's certainly strange. Heh... I remember when I could one shot him." Chara closed their eyes, smirking lightly.

"Yo, are you alright?"

River Person and Chara looked over to see Monster Kid skidding to a stop, Alphys running further behind.

"Monster Kid?" Chara said in confusion.

"Tra la la. You sure did pick a good time to come here." River Person said.

"But why did you come here?" Chara asked.

"Cter said this really awesome line about anyone being a hero and it... It made me think I could help somehow." Monster Kid glanced to the side. "Kinda stupid now that I think about it..."

"No, no. It's just what we needed. Tra la la." River Person looked to Monster Kid.

"Monster Kid, do you think you could heal Chara?"

"Wha- Heal them? But... Yo, I don't have any idea how to-"

"Just give it a shot, tra la la." River Person said, and Monster Kid nodded.

"But... How do I-"

"Just think about doing it."

Monster Kid looked somewhat confused, but closed his eyes, thinking hard.

River Person disappeared, appearing in the healing circle and throwing Toriel and Papyrus over their shoulder, reappearing next to Monster Kid and setting them down.

A green glow came off of Monster Kid, River Person stepping back out of it as it fell over all four of the others, their wounds ceiling and the pain in their expressions fading.

"Hm..?" Toriel sat up slowly.

"Nyeh?" Papyrus sat up as well.

"I... I did it?" Monster Kid began to smile.

"This is so cool! I can heal!" Monster Kid grinned.

"Very good Monster child!" Papyrus said, making Monster Kid smile wider.

"What's going on? What did I miss?" Toriel looked around, looking to Chara as they pointed forward.

"Cter showed up with his fighting spirit back." Chara said, and Toriel's eyes widened.

They all looked back to the fight.

* * *

"Die! Die! Die!" Anarchy said, blasting bursts of fire at me.

"Suck it. Suck it. Suck it." I said in between every dodge, pointing at my crotch as I did so.

Well, more like me disappearing and reappearing to the side of the blast.

Anarchy roared in anger, shooting forward and pulling back one leg, kicking at my head, only for me to duck, popping up behind him and jumping up high into that air.

I held my arms in an X in front of my chest, straightening my fingers as pens shot from my sleeves and in between each finger while Anarchy turned around.

I threw both hands down, sending the pens rocketing down at him.

He threw up one hand, a wall of steel rising and blocking the pens before he pushed one hand forward, sending the metal wall launching at me.

I disappeared, reappearing after the metal wall as I fell back towards Anarchy, pulling back one fist and slamming it into the side of his face, everything moving in slow motion as his eyes widened, head behind pushed aside and teeth flying through the air before everything sped back up, Anarchy rocketing into the ground and exploding into it, bouncing back up, only for me to spin in air, slamming the bottom of my heel into his forehead and sending him exploding right back into the ground.

"Funny, really." I said, back flipping and landing on my feet. "I was under the impression that this was going to be a challenge."

Anarchy roared, a bolt of lightning firing from the dust at me.

I closed my eyes before they snapped open, cracks spreading further across the left side of my face as I punched into the bolt of lightning, sending it exploding to the sides in a red light.

"... But... how does that even..?" Anarchy just stood there, baffled for a moment.

"DETERMINATION." I shrugged before grinning at Anarchy.

Anarchy's teeth grit.

"I am done playing this game!" Eight wings shot from his back, and metal rods filled the sky before he threw his hands down, electricity jumping between each rod as they flew down at me.

"Well, that's too bad."

I disappeared and reappeared throughout the bombardment, the buildings around me being pelted as I shot forward, Anarchy's eyes widened as I appeared right in front of him, holding one hand forward with my hand almost forming a fist, about an inch from his chest.

"Because I'm not."

My hand fully formed a fist, shooting forward and one inch punching directly through his chest, blood flying through the air.

Anarchy stumbled back, my fist still going through his chest as his head leaned back, a sick, cracked laugh seeping from his throat as he threw his head back, blood running from his nose and mouth.

Before I could pull my arm back, he reached forward, grabbing me by the sides of the head before electricity shot from his hands, my eyes widening in pain.

I fell back, eyes wide in pain as Anarchy kept laughing, looming over me and keeping his hands on my head, the world around us lighting up as I yelled in pain.

 _"So, you're a human right? Wow, two in one day, what are the odds?" Sans shrugged with that ever lasting grin on his face._

My eyes threatened to roll back in my head, when those cracks spread a little further, and I slowly looked back to Anarchy's crazed, wicked eyes with my own widened, pain filled eyes.

I reached up slowly, Anarchy continuing to laugh as I grabbed onto the side of his face, the electricity coursing through my veins not affecting him as I pulled back one thumb, ramming it through one of his wide eyes.

He just kept laughing as my thumb reached around the inside of his eye socket, grabbing hold of his skull before I yanked my hand back with all the power I could manage, blood flying through the air as I tore off a chunk of Anarchy's skull.

The electric flow stopped, and I pulled my pen from my pocket, ramming it right into the open space in Anarchy's skull, kicking him off.

I panted as I stood, blood running from my nose as rain beat down on me, my cowboy hat falling off as I stood.

Anarchy shot up, grabbing me by the collar and rocketing into the air while keeping hold on me, pulling back one fist and slamming it into my face once, pulling it back to do it again only for me to reach forward, grabbing him by the lower jaw and ripping down, tearing it off as I grit my teeth.

Anarchy tried to laugh as blood poured from him onto my shirt, continuing to drag me into the air as if it hadn't phased him.

We flew over a construction zone, and he pulled me back, whipping me down through the steel beams of a building being made.

I crashed through steel, slamming into concrete and groaning, looking up to see the beams racing down towards me.

I back flipped, three beams crashing through the ground where I once was before Anarchy landed in front of me, pulling back one fist and slamming it into my chest, sending me rocketing across the construction sight and slamming into a brick wall, two steam rollers in front of me.

"Just give up, Hacker." Anarchy said, teeth gritting in his grin as he walked closer, eight wings reaching up from his back.

"If I wanted it, you'd be gone already." He said as I coughed blood, stumbling forward and panting.

 _"YO! Are you behind too?! C'mon, don't you wanna see Undyne?!" Monster Kid jogged in place as he spoke._

 _"Well, actually I'm-" I was cut off, the monster child grabbing my wrist with his mouth and bursting off the ground, dragging me along with him._

 _"H-hey! Wait a second..!"_

I grit my teeth, looking down to the support beam laying in front of me and him.

I rose one leg, stomping down on it and making it shoot up into Anarchy's chest, making his eyes widen as he coughed blood before I kicked into it, sending him rocketing on it through the air.

I shot forward at lightning speed, jumping and landing on the steel beam that Anarchy was still stuck on the front of, running up it and jumping, flipping off of it and grabbing Anarchy by the head, tearing him from the beam and spinning in air, slamming him head first into the dirt, sending an explosion of dust out around us.

I jumped back from the dust, a burst of lightning slamming into my chest and throwing me back across the ground, skidding to a stop before those two steam rollers, which I stared up at weakly.

Spitting blood to the side, I back flipped up and over Anarchy as he ran at me, kicking into his face and sending him flying back as I landed on my feet.

"How are you still alive?!" Anarchy demanded to know, before his eyes widened at what I was doing.

Left eye engulfed in red and soul burning brighter than ever before, my hands shot to the side, grabbing the roller parts of the steam rollers and sinking into them.

Roaring, I brought up both steam rollers and slammed them together, knocking off the vehicle part and leaving just the roller.

"What the fu-!"

I shot forward, slamming one roller upside Anarchy's head, his eyes widening and pupils shrinking in pain as he was forced to the side, where I caught him with the other roller, slamming it up into his chin and sending him flying back through the air.

I jumped up, pulling back both of them and slamming them together, splattering Anarchy between them, blood spraying across the left side of my face before I jumped back.

I threw up one roller as a Beat Blast fired from the flash Anarchy regenerated in, the roller exploding from the blast and throwing me back through the air.

Anarchy appeared above me, and I brought up the other roller as he axe kicked down into it, his kick splitting it down the middle.

I caught Anarchy's kick as the roller fell down to the sides, spinning and whipping him down into the ground, sending him exploding into it.

I pulled back one fist as I fell down towards him, eyes widening as another blast of lightning fired through the right side of my chest.

 _"... Pfft..." Undyne began laughing, and I looked at her, clearly irritated and embarrassed._

 _"Okay kid, tell ya what. You caught me on a good day. Well, not a good day for me, or your hand, but what you just did... kinda proves to me you aren't responsible for anyone dying lately. So I'll let you off for now, while I go curb stomp that other brat." Undyne pushed past me, beginning to follow after the other child._

My vision faded for a moment, before my eyes snapped further open, and I rammed my fist into Anarchy's face as I fell, sending him crashing through the earth as I landed on my side.

"What the hell are you..?!" Anarchy wiped blood from his chin as he sat up, watching me climb to my feet, panting heavily and slouching, right arm hanging limp.

Red fire burned in my wounds, slowly sealing them as Anarchy roared, shooting forward and throwing a fist at my face, only for me to catch it in one palm, both eyes pupiless as my left still burned red.

Anarchy's eyes widened in what could have been fear.

 _"I-I-I'm sorry... You shouldn't see me like this..." Alphys stood, looking down. "I-I'm supposed to be the adult, and..."_

 _Her eyes widened, feeling me pull her into a hug._

 _"I'm so, so sorry..." Was all I could manage to say, feeling tears rise to my eyes as well._

I thrust my other palm forward, slamming it into his chest and causing a red shock wave as he rocketed back, leaving the arm I gripped tightly behind.

Anarchy skidded across the ground when I appeared behind him, kicking him high into the sky before appearing above him, smashing his own arm over his head and causing another red boom as his arm exploded against him before he was rocketed back down through the walls of multiple buildings, dust flying into the air.

I landed, hands clenching into fists as I walked forward, eyes narrowing as I stared down the dust, waiting.

A bolt of lightning shot from it, and I moved to the side, the blast firing across my arm and tearing the Manly Bandanna from it.

The Manly Bandanna floated through the air behind me as I continued forward, a rod of metal shooting forward and piercing through my abdomen.

I continued forward, ignoring the blood dripping down my chin as I grabbed the metal rod, grunting in pain before I tore it from my body, eyes widening in pain.

Anarchy shot from the dust, and I smacked his head to the side with the metal rod I held, making his eyes widen as he was left open.

I stabbed forward into his heart, making him stumble back before I brought up one leg, slamming my foot into the rod and sending it further in while kicking Anarchy back.

Anarchy stood as red fire sealed my wounds, the multiple tears and burns in my clothes remaining as Anarchy stood before me, his fire wing spiraling up and blasting down at me.

I reached up, grabbing the wing, much to Anarchy's shock.

"What the hell?!" Anarchy tried to pull it back, but to no avail, red lines running through it, zeros and ones beginning to fall off of it as Anarchy tried in vain to pull it back.

"What are you doing?! Stop!" His eyes widened in horror as I yanked back, tearing the glitching wing from him as it disappeared.

"What did you just do?!" He snapped. I grinned.

"Say goodbye to your fire magic." I said, and his eyes widened.

he thrust one hand forward, nothing coming from his palm as I walked slowly forward.

"What the-?!" He looked to his palm before I grabbed him by the face, much to his shock.

"A-ack..!" He winced as I slowly crushed his face in my hand, a rock wing swinging at me, only for me to catch that one as well.

I tore that wing off as well, crushing Anarchy's head and letting his corpse fall, kicking it away.

Anarchy roared in rage, two other wings of a different kind of magic replacing the last two as he shot at me.

He pulled back two arms, steel blades forming over them as he rammed into me, both blades shooting through my abdomen and out my back, blood flying through my teeth as he shot us high into the air.

I grit my teeth, staring down at him as we rocketed higher and higher into the sky.

I pulled up both arms, smashing them down onto Anarchy's and smashing through metal and bone, Anarchy's eyes widened as I was released, metal still stuck in me as I grabbed him, wrapping around him in a bear hug and spiraling back down towards the earth with him as he yelled and kicked and screamed.

I kicked off of him just before landed, rolling across the ground while he exploded into it, dust engulfing the area.

I stood, dusting myself off while the dust cleared, revealing a leveled park.

I grit my teeth, placing a hand over the cracks on my face, blood beginning to drip from them, the metal in me disappearing as the holes in me sealed.

I walked into the dust, watching as Anarchy slowly pushed himself up, his back to me.

"Hey, buddy friend guy pal," I grabbed him by both arms, pulling said arms up and planting my foot on his back.

"I'm about to really disarm you."

Anarchy just grinned, his hands wrapping around my wrists, my eyes narrowing as both of us pulled hard.

My eyes widened, blood flying through the air as he took one of my arms and I took one of his.

Anarchy spun around as he was free, smashing my own arm across my face and sending me rocketing through the air, hitting the ground and skidding across it.

"Don't you get it?!" Anarchy laughed, walking down the crater towards me as I looked to him.

"I'm the strongest out there. It doesn't matter how DETERMINED you are, you're just a kid with a buncha pens. That's all you ever were, that's all you'll ever be."

Anarchy grabbed me by the collar, lifting me up to eye level.

 _"Don't move much, darling."_ _Mettaton instructed, placing another wet cloth on my forehead._

"I am going to curb stomp you, you pathetic, worthless-!"

My arm shot from my shoulder in regeneration, punching right through Anarchy's chest.

"I don't... Give a shit about how strong you think you are." I said, glaring at him as he dropped me.

I landed on my feet, stumbling as my other arm reformed.

"To me?" I pulled back one fist, slamming it into his face and making him stumble back before I stepped forward, following that with an upper cut.

"You ain't shit." I said as I grabbed him by the collar, glaring into his eyes before I planted one foot on his chest, kicking forward and sending him rocketing back across the area, crashing through concrete, cars, walls, and anything that got in his way before he finally stopped against one of the metal support beams of a building still being built.

He looked up, eyes widening as metal beams fell down towards him, crushing him in an instant.

I walked slowly down the line crater, watching as Anarchy reformed, seeing me and almost looking panicked, picking up the support beam and whipping it at me.

I hunched slightly, bringing one hand from my pocket to knock the beam aside, Anarchy's eyes widening in shock.

I then pulled said hand back, pens once again falling between my fingers before I whipped them forward, sending them rocketing at Anarchy, who threw up both hands to block.

His eyes widened in pain as the pens stuck into his arms, looking up from his block to see me right in front of him, pulling back one fist and slamming it directly into his face.

He hit the ground, bouncing once before I planted my foot in his chest, pushing him back down.

An electric wing and a metal wing spun up, and I reached out, grabbing them both and tearing them off, Anarchy's eyes widening as I threw them back, both of them fading to code.

Anarchy snarled, a powerful gust of wind sending me flying back through the air.

I flipped in air, wincing in the wind as Anarchy shot up in front of me, slamming both fists down on my head and sending me rocketing into the earth.

I exploded into a crater, Anarchy landing on me before I could get up.

"Die!" He slammed one iced fist into my face.

"Die!" Another iced punch form his other fist.

"Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die!"

I reached onto my belt of ink capsules, grabbing one and pulling it back, smashing it across his face.

Anarchy recoiled, shards of glass stuck in his face and ink in his eyes.

I grabbed him by the collar, yanking myself up and slamming my forehead into his, causing another red shock wave as I glared, gritting my teeth as he barely opened his eyes through the ink before they widened, seeing my expression.

I shot up into the air, holding him by the collar and yanking him back, whipping him down into the ground, which he exploded into, a crater instantly exploding through the earth.

Ignoring the blood running from my nose and mouth, I landed, stomping towards the dust as a gust of wind blew it back through the air.

Pillars of ice raced towards me, but I knocked each one aside with my bare hands, DETERMINATION my only expression as I continued forward, Anarchy taking a step back in fear.

He thrust one arm forward, a burst of wind slamming into me, tearing at my clothes and my flesh as I continued forward, albeit a little slower.

Cuts appeared on my skin from the never ending winds, Anarchy taking more steps backward as I continued stomping forward.

 _"You said you were going to destroy the RESET button, right?" Chara glanced up at me._

 _"Good. That thing is just trouble... And we've all done enough damage with it." The cracks were getting wider by the second._

 _"Cter... A part of me is glad you put a stop to this. For once I... I feel relieved. As if there's nothing more to do. There's nothing hanging over my head anymore, I don't have to be afraid of the boredom anymore."_

 _"So... Go make sure they're all happy. Don't let anyone hurt them ever again, okay?" Were... They smiling? At me?_

 _"And... Thank you."_

My teeth grit as I grabbed Anarchy by the throat, yanking him up into the air.

"Ack!" Anarchy kicked and flailed as I pulled back one hand, grinning as my hair covered my eyes before I jabbed forward right through his chest.

* * *

"I... I don't get it." Chara said as Toriel and Papyrus continued healing everyone.

"What don't you get?" Frisk glanced over at them.

"Cter doesn't even have his magic, yet... He's still fighting that guy with some kind of inhuman strength. Sure, I can land a few cratering punches and stuff like that, but this... What is this?"

"Tra la la~ It's a snow poff." River Person sat down next to them as they glared over at them for a moment.

"Seriously. How Cter be this strong? And if he was, then how'd he lose to Anarchy in the first place?" Chara asked in confusion.

"Tra la la~ Cter is very afraid of his own strength. I don't think he's gone all out once. It's an endless well, and he'd rather a lot of things then get to the bottom of it." River Person explained, staring a head.

"Cter knows that absolute power corrupts absolutely. So he never wants to know that he has absolute power. What he doesn't know can't hurt him, right?" River Person shrugged.

"Cter's DETERMINATION, his will to go on and blast through anything that dares come near the ones he cares for... Something in him boosts that much more than anything I have ever seen. There is something deep down in Cter that will always force him ahead, even if he doesn't want to go ahead."

"Kind of sad, when you think about it. Tra la la~" River Person wiggled slightly to the music playing.

"..." Chara looked down, thinking.

* * *

"How... How can this be..?" Anarchy climbed to his hands and knees as I walked closer, hands in my pockets casually.

"I... I'm the strongest... I cannot be defeated by this... Powerless trash!" Anarchy said, beginning to shake as he glared over his shoulder at me.

I waved, grinning wickedly.

Anarchy roared with rage, sending a blast of ice at me, only for me to throw it aside.

Beat Blasters appeared in three circles around me, the Beat Dome charging.

"Survive THIS! I dare you!" Anarchy challenged as he jumped back, and I stood ready.

The blasters fired, spinning and drilling down through the ground.

 _"U-uh... Hi..?" Frisk laughed nervously, gulping._

 _"Don't worry, nobody's gonna hurt you." I stood, offering them my hand._

 _"I'll make sure of i-" I was cut off as they jumped up, grabbing me in a hug and immediately sobbing into my shoulder._

 _"Thank you thank you thank you..." They muttered as they cried, and I sighed, slowly returning the hug._

 _Cheers erupted from the silent monsters, and I felt myself crying as well._

 _"I'm so sorry..." They shook their head, eyelids clenched tightly together as they cried._

The world lit up in blue, Anarchy's wicked laughter rising over the blast's screeches.

 _"..." Asgore's face looked pained as he saw both of us there._

 _"I... I had sincerely hoped I would only have to take one more life." Asgore looked down._

 _"I would ask of you two to split up, but I know neither of you would leave the other behind." Asgore smiled lightly._

 _"I... I want so badly to just sit here and drink a cup of tea. Befriend you both like you've befriended everyone else... But... You know how it is." Asgore closed his eyes._

Smoke engulfed the air, the city crumbling under the rumbling.

 _"Why, I wasn't expecting this! Usually humans don't fall down here this often..." Toriel glanced to the side, before looking back to me, smiling._

 _"It must have been scary coming through the Ruins all alone, but fear not." Toriel took my hand, leading me into her home._

 _"I am Toriel, and I will make sure no one hurts you." She promised as we went.  
_

Everyone watched pensively, trying to not be blown back by the winds.

The blasts slowly died down, Anarchy panting and falling to one knee, coughing blood.

"That'll... That'll show him..."

 _"So... We aren't gonna remember any of this?" Monster Kid asked, and I nodded._

 _"Most of you won't remember, no." I shook my head._

 _"So... I won't remember us being friends..?" Monster Kid asked._

 _"Hey, don't worry about it." I smiled. "Because when we meet again, I'll just be your friend again."_

 _"H-heh... Yeah..." He smiled, and I gave them a thumbs up._

 _"C-Cter... I can't thank you enough for all of this..." Alphys rubbed the back of her neck._

 _"Because you didn't really have to do any of this, did you? Ahuhuhu, how kind of you." Muffet smiled._

 _"You could have just stayed in the Ruins... That's probably what I would have done..." Napstablook looked to the side._

 _"But you knew that punk needed to be stomped!" Mad Dummy added._

 _"And I knew I'd stumbled across the right human." Gaster smiled, crossing his arms._

 _"We never had any doubts, darling." Mettaton smiled as well._

 _"You're, like, pretty cool." 01 said._

 _"Yeah, like, awesome." 02 added._

 _"And you managed to get me a day off, so that was pretty cool." Burger Pants breathed out a burst of smoke._

 _"... Good job." Grillby gave a thumbs up._

 _"I guess you aren't as dumb as I thought. And your not a coward, either." Flowey looked to the side._

 _"You've done more for us than we can ever thank you for." Asgore handed me a cup of tea, giving one to Frisk as well._

Anarchy's eyes widened as the ground he sat on was covered by an orange arrow pointing directly into the smoke.

He yelled in shock as he was thrown into the smoke, being caught by the throat by a hand reaching through it.

"W-who..?!" Anarchy choked, eyes widening as my head poked through the dust, smirking.

I stood there, one leg lifting to scratch the side of the other with it's foot as my free hand was in my pocket. Slouched like usual.

"W-what?!" He said in shock. "But how?!"

I held up a purple pen. "I persevered the attack."

"N-no..!"

I threw Anarchy forward, watching as he landed on his bottom and scooted away in fear.

"Y-... You've been withholding the power that those held for the entire fight..?" Anarchy said in fear as his soul switched to blue.

"Yep." I smirked, whipping my arm to the side and sending him skidding through the ground.

"I actually figured out what they must do when I saw Future fighting." I said, walking hunched with my hands in my pockets towards Anarchy, who crawled away like a worm does from the bird.

"And then when I was gearing up I realized that he'd given me a case of them, and I realized I could use them instead of magic to mop the floor with you."

I planted one foot on Anarchy's back, stomping him down as I grabbed the wind wing and ice wing, tearing them both off. The music faded out.

"But then I thought, nah, I'll use my bare hands." I tore off wing after wing, cutting down through all 21 of the powers he'd stolen.

"STOP!" Anarchy flailed as I tore through wing after wing.

"Please! I-I have to stay strong! I can't become weak! I can't become another prey! Not again!"

"You should've-" I grunted, tearing a wing free. "Thought of that before you-" Another one gone. "Fucked with the top of the food chain!"

Only two wings left.

Ink and Darkness.

I grabbed the dark wing, Anarchy still flailing and kicking and screaming.

"And bye bye to this one." I grinned, grabbing Darkness and tearing it free, something in Anarchy's eyes looking broken the moment I did.

Well, more broken than usual.

"And I'll be taking this back." I put my hand on the Ink Wing, which shifted, going up my arm and swirling around my soul, seeping into it.

"Ah..." I clenched one hand, opening it as ink swirled from my sleeve around it. "It's good to be back."

"Alright, now go home and cry yourself to sleep or something." I stepped off of Anarchy, who looked over his shoulder at me, eyes wide in horror and anger.

"You don't have to go home but cha can't stay here-"

I turned around at the sound of Anarchy's roar, pushing a punch to the side and grinning, slamming my knee into Anarchy's chest.

"I'll kill you! I don't care! I'll get my magic back!" Anarchy spat after falling back. "I'll find a way!"

"..." I sighed. "Alright, let me make something clear."

I pulled back one leg, kicking into Anarchy's cheek and throwing him back, everyone getting closer to watch.

I loomed over Anarchy, pinning him there and pulling back one fist.

I slammed my left fist into his face. Then my right. Then my left. Again, and again and again and again and again.

Until his flailing stopped. Until his resistance ceased. Until that will to destroy left those broken eyes.

Seconds? Minutes? Hours? Hell, it coulda taken days for all I knew.

Rain pelted us as I loomed over him, expression cold and unfeeling. Same as his.

I stood, everyone now in a circle around us after watching my actions with wide eyes.

"You're feeling it now, aren't you?" I asked, eyes narrowing. "What everyone other than people like you and me live with everyday. Your own mortality."

 _The Dark Knight Triumphant/ End titles - The Dark Knight Returns OST - Christopher Drake_ began playing.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna kill you." I said, watching as Anarchy attempted to sit up.

I pulled back one leg, kicking into his chest and sending him flying back.

"But I didn't have to go easy on you." I said as Anarchy laid limp, and I walked over to him, grabbing him by the collar and pulling him up off the ground.

"A few more weapons other than pens, the Soul Pens, another Sea Tea and Legendary Hero... Hell, I coulda taken my magic back much earlier." I shrugged as I lifted Anarchy up to eye level.

"I want you to remember that. In your most private moments, I want you to remember me. My face, my voice, my personality. I want you to crawl back to whatever hole you crawled out of and know that no matter how strong you get, I'll always be here to put you in your place." My eyes narrowed as Anarchy's widened.

"I want you to live in terror of the one who beat you when no one should have been able to. Cter, Immovable Object, ####, Hacker, whatever. You remember." Everyone seemed to be somewhat surprised to hear me speak my real name.

"You lay awake at might in fear of the day you cross paths with me again, the day you cross me again, or the day I decide to put you on my shit list again." I said, staring hatefully into Anarchy's fear filled eyes.

"You remember every time you so much as _think_ about hurting anyone ever again. You remember that I'm out there, and that next time..." Red fire burned in my left eye as I stared wide eyed into Anarchy's wide eyes.

"I'm not gonna hold back."

I threw Anarchy down onto the ground, watching as he stared up at me in fear.

"Now get the hell out of my timeline." I crossed my arms. "You run and you tell everyone you run into to stay away from me, my friends, and my universe." I stared coldly down at Anarchy.

"Put your rat tail between your legs and. **Run. Away**." I stared down angrily at Anarchy.

Anarchy backed away, panting as his heart raced in fear.

"..."

 **"NOW!"**

Everyone was startled by my rise in volume, including Anarchy, who jumped, scrambling up and running away, opening a portal as he did so.

he looked back at me once more, and I stared at him with the coldest look I'd ever given anyone.

He gulped, jumping through the portal and leaving.

A silence overtook the world.

I sighed, breaking said silence and smirking lightly.

"Well, that was pretty cool, huh guys?" I said, cracks in my face healing as I looked to everyone else.

"Cter..."Monster Kid said, and I gulped. Were they afraid? Did they realize how strong I was? Would they treat me differently now?

"That was SO COOL!" Monster Kid said, grinning, as did Undyne and Papyrus, all three of them going off about how awesome my little speech was.

"Heh... Ya think so?" I ignored my fatigue, smiling weakly.

"You were all like: 'Grr! Remember me you pathetic rat! Be afraid!'" Undyne said, and I laughed.

"Yep. Don't screw with me." I laughed weakly, everyone smiling.

"Can't believe you pounded that guys face in with your bare hands. Pretty metal, Mini Me." F Cter crossed his arms, smirking.

I closed my eyes, still smiling at the barrage of kind words.

...

Aaand then I fell.

* * *

"Cter? Cter, are you alright?"

My eyes opened slowly to find Toriel and Papyrus holding their glowing hands over me.

I slowly sat up, sighing.

"What happened?" I rubbed my head.

"You passed out. Yesterday." Chara said, crossing their arms.

"Huh... Was out for awhile, huh?" I laughed lightly to myself.

"Yeah, you made Papyrus so worried that he cried." Sans grinned.

"Sans!" Papyrus yelled, Sans laughing.

"My child, are you alright?" Toriel put a hand on my shoulder. "You should rest."

"I'll be fine. Just uh... A little spaced out at the moment." I said, smiling lightly and waving a hand dismissively.

"You have done a lot in the past little while, kiddo." Sans glanced to the side.

"Fought with your magic," Frisk counted.

"Lost your magic." Chara said, Frisk counting that as well.

"Fell into depression." Papyrus said.

"Bursted out of the depression like a baller." Undyne said.

"Fought a magical beast with your bare hands." Toriel glanced to the side.

"Ripped said beasts wings off with your bare hands." Asgore said.

"Got your magic back." Monster Kid said.

"Face planted on cement." Predator finished.

"Buhjeezus..." I ran a hand through my hair.

"It has been a long trip, hasn't it?" I laughed lightly, standing.

* * *

"Well, it's time I get back. I've got a kingdom to run, after all." F Cter said, waving as he opened a portal.

"Feel free to visit any time." Toriel called, waving.

Everyone said their goodbyes as the portal closed.

I smiled as I watched from the roof, glad to see my family happy again. I then looked back to the sunset.

I looked over as the window opened, Predator climbing out and onto the roof, sitting next to me.

"Crazy ride, huh?" She said, smirking over at me.

"Something like that. But it's finally over. I think I've proven that I'm not to be fucked with, and I think Anarchy will be sure to spread that message, in fear of me ever finding him again." I said, leaning back on my hands and looking out at the sky.

"So no more crazy shit?" Predator smirked over at me. "Man, you're borin' me."

"Hey, it's pretty lively around here." I smirked lightly in return.

"... You know, if you don't have any place to be... You could always stay here." I said, looking over at Predator. "I mean, it must get lonely out there, right? It's always open over here. I'm sure everyone would love to have ya, considering how much help you were."

"..." Predator looked down to the people below, smiling lightly.

She closed her eyes for a moment in thought before reopening them.

"... Nah." She looked back up at the sky. "I appreciate the offer, but I'm not someone who can stick around. It's a big wide multiverse, y'know?" She smiled over at me.

"I'm just a thrill seeker, after all. And as fun as you guys are, homes just aren't for people like me." Predator shrugged.

"You sure you don't wanna come with me?" She looked over at me. "You seem like the type who attracts a lotta trouble. I could use you as a fun magnet." She grinned lightly, winking one eye shut.

"I mean, I am thinking of assembling some kinda team. Fighting people like Anarchy is pretty fun, and there's gotta be a lot of 'em out there. I think I've found a way to cure my boredom for good." Predator said, nodding at her own idea. "But I'm gonna need a team to do that."

"Heh." I laughed lightly, looking down at my friends in the small victory party below.

"Nah, somebody's gotta look over these idiots." I smiled, and Predator smiled as well.

"Welp, then I guess I'm off." Predator stood, and I looked up at her.

"Well you're always welcome here." I told her, and she smiled.

"And you're always welcome with me if ya get bored and change your mind." She smiled, before thinking.

She dropped a slip of paper on me, and I looked at the number on it.

"If things ever get bad, call me. I'm just a portal away." She winked, ice wings shooting from her back.

"Will do. Have fun being the spacetime po po." I said, snapping and pointing at her.

"Have fun bein' a lame ass." She laughed, snapping and pointing at me before her wings flapped, and she launched into the air, flying higher and higher before a portal opened, and she shot right through it before it closed behind her.

I sighed, putting away the number in my pocket before leaning back, looking back to the sunset.

"Predator leave?" Chara asked, poking their head out from the window next to me.

"Yep. But I got her number." I said, grinning jokingly.

Chara rolled their eyes at my joke, climbing out onto the rooftop.

"So... This is it, huh? No more people coming outta the void to get murderized by you?" Chara asked as they sat next to me.

"Better be." I said, looking over at them. "This was getting redundant."

"I'll say. If I'd known how much trouble you were, I wouldn't of let you beat me." They shrugged, smirking.

"You and I remember that fight very differently." I said, glancing at them out of the corner of my eye with a light smirk.

"Besides, none of you guys could live without me." I smirked, closing my eyes and shrugging. "I'm too lovable and unforgettable."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." They said, glancing over at me and making me frown.

"I make that baller entrance and this is how you repay me?" I said, and they laughed lightly, startling me.

"Whoa whoa whoa, did you just laugh at something that I said?" I said, and their eyes widened at their mistake.

"Wha-? Uh... N-no, what? That's ridiculous." Their eyes shifted nervously.

"I KNEW IT!" I grinned pointing at them. "I knew you thought I was funny!"

"It was a pity laugh!"

"Bullshit!"

"It was!"

"No it wasn't! You think I'm funny! You can't hide what's inside!"

"It was one laugh! You still aren't funny!"

"Yes I am! I know I am! And you know it too! And I know you know-"

"Shut up!"

"Say it! Say that I'm funny and that you appreciate having me around!"

"I don't! You're nothing but a thorn in my side!"

"I'm the liar, not you! Tell the truth!"

"I am!"

"You know you love me you son/daughter of a bitch!"

"Enough!" They snapped, and I stopped, recoiling.

"... You didn't deny that last one."

"Shut the hell up Cter." They frowned, looking ahead.

I shrugged, looking ahead as well.

We both just sat there, watching the sun slowly sink on our story.

"So... This is... Really it, huh?" They looked down, smiling lightly. "It's over?"

I took deep breath. "Eh, I think writer guy's got some more stuff planned."

"... What?" They glanced over at me in confusion.

"But yeah, all the crazy stuff is over. We get to live normally from now on." I looked up at the sky, day and night colliding and making some pretty interesting colors.

"I can go back to reading fanfictions Alphys writes about us and then hiding them in your room." I said, smirking and nodding.

"She does ship us really hard." Chara said, eyes narrowing. "It's pretty weird."

"Eh, it gives me something to laugh about." I shrugged.

"Well, come on." An ink slide formed down from the roof, and I smiled over at Chara.

 **"We've got a party to get to."  
**

* * *

 **Welp, that's it. Well, er, not entirely.  
**

 **Don't worry, there's no more arks in coming. But I do have this idea for one last chapter and maybe, MAYBE if I can ever piece it together fully, an epilogue set in the future of DoubleTale.**

 **But as for arks? That's it.**

 **But don't worry. I'm working on another Doubletale based story. An AU that popped into my head... I dunno, two days ago? DoubleTransfer.**

 **Or DoubleScramble?**

 **DoubleChange?**

 **I could spit ball ideas all day.**

 **Basically, it's like how Doubleshift has a mixed up cast, accept it actually follows the Undertale story, just with Cter thrown in there somewhere.**

 **I'm not gonna tell you where, but you find out pretty quick. And I think you'll like it. I've already typed up the first chapter, so maybe I'll start that story tomorrow or something.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading this story and making it the most reviewed story in the Undertale Archive on Fanfiction.**

 **Thank you for the AU's, the fanart, and the fangame. I hope to see more of it, honestly. maybe a comic, if anyone's ever up for it.**

 **But anyway... Just one more chapter, I think.**

 **And then another Doubletale based story because I have a f#ckin' problem.**

 **Please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**

 **XWolf26, out**


	42. Chapter 42: Peace

**Thanks go to Kazriel, NecroGodYami, Roofscat, Butterflie64, FluffySheepLion, nrpthegreat, Someguythatlovesundertale, darelle1000, madmalitian gamer, Minami Kinoshita, KZReviewer, pokemon122000, Leonidas, TitanWafflesaur, DiamondAuthor551, I guest as much, StephanoTheHunterOfJellyDemon, oohlips123, unfledgedd, Speedy, MachUPB, Confused, Selyiam, ThatOneGuy, CERBERUS JL72, 4212 wonderland, Anon, DeathTheDude, TJenkins006, sashaxh, themisticmist2000, Anon, and lunathemoongoddess217.**

 **And to answer your question, Confused, Chara and Cter and Frisk all still have Save Files, they just never really have the oprotunity to use them. But the RESET button is in fact gone.**

 **And ThatOneGuy, that is the best idea I've ever heard. Someone please for the love of god, make CterTale happen!**

 **And 4212 wonderland, that song really does fit their relationship lol.**

 **Now, I know it took awhile but...**

 **Are you ready?  
**

 **Edit: Oh, and uh, fair warning, this chapter is hella fluffy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale.  
**

* * *

It'd been awhile since I'd ran Anarchy off. A year or so, I think?

C hadn't warned me of any other impending doom, and nobody'd just showed up for an ass kicking.

I hadn't seen Predator since she left, and Future didn't visit the bar in the Omega Timeline as often as he used to.

Seemed like life was finally normal.

Speaking of everything going well, Toriel and Asgore were getting remarried. I knew it'd happen eventually, Goat Mom can only stay mad for so long.

I'd been asked to track down some interdimensional palls to invite, so that was what I was dealing with now.

Let's see what else is new...

Uh, the city's finally finished the repairs after all the damage we did in our fight with Anarchy. I can drive now, so that's something.

Welp, time to end the monologue. I'm here.

"Knock knock." I looked into the Throne Room, arching a brow at the one sitting in the throne.

F Cter sat with his feet up on one of the arm rests, back against the other arm rest as he played an old gameboy advanced, looking to be playing Pokemon Red.

"Huh?" He glanced over at me. "Oh, sh!t! Waddup, Mini Me?" He jumped from his throne, saving and turning off his game, putting it away.

"Nothin' much." I said, hands in my pockets as he walked over to me.

"What brings ya here? Been awhile since you visited." We both stood with our hands in our pockets, hunched slightly.

"Well, Toriel and Asgore are doing a marry, and they wanted me to invite you for all your help with all that Anarchy crap. And Toriel thinks your depressing alcoholic shtick needs so be fixed." I shrugged.

"Psh." F Cter waved a hand dismissively. "Yeah, I'll drop by."

"Swood. It's today, c'mon." I said, startling F Cter.

"Wait, what?! You can't just give me this short of a notice!" He said in surprise.

"Alright I'm gonna be real with you." I held up both hands defensively. "I totally forgot about this until earlier today. Goat Mom's gonna ground me for life if she figures this out." I said, eyes wide.

"... Man, you suck." F Cter laughed, shaking his head.

"And you swallow. C'mon, you're always wearing a tux. Or, some of one, anyway." I glanced to the side, and F Cter shrugged.

"Alright, fine." He sighed, looking over his shoulder.

"Ay yo Grillbz!" He called.

"What?" Grillby called back.

"I'm gonna need you to take care of things while I'm out."

"So what I do usually then?"

"Oh ha ha." F Cter rolled his eyes.

"Aight, lets go." He looked back to me, and I opened the door behind me, stepping into the Omega Timeline.

"Omega Timeline?" F Cter said in confusion as he looked around. "Why are we here?"

"Well C's been a lotta help too, so Goat Mom wanted them there too. And uh, Predator's currently MIA, and C's the only one who'll know where they are." I shrugged.

"Eyyo C!" I waved, getting C Frisk's attention as they straightened a tie.

"Uh... What up with the clothes?" I asked, arching a brow at them.

"Well, I knew I was invited, and I knew you forgot to tell me." C Frisk said, eyes narrowing at me.

"Oh, right. Know all see all crap." I scratched the back of my head.

"You seen Predator?" I asked, looking around.

"They come by every now and again. You might find them at the bar, or US Muffet'll know where they went." C Frisk shrugged.

I walked over to the bar as F Cter and C Frisk stayed behind, talking about what sounded like F Cter laughing about how smol C Frisk still was, as it seemed they didn't grow here.

I sat down at the bar next to someone who I couldn't see behind the cloak.

"Hey, Muffet." I said, and US Muffet looked over to me.

"Have you seen Predator around lately?" I asked, and she shrugged, going back to work.

"Hm." I frowned.

"Looking for Predator huh?" The cloaked figure next to me asked, not looking over.

"Uh... Yeah. Gotta invite her extremely last minute to something or Goat Mom'll end me." I said, before my eyes narrowed. "And uh... Who are you, exactly?"

"So this Predator girl, is she someone special?" They avoided my question.

"Well she showed up, fought me after beating up my family, left, came back, dragged me into a fight with some magic stealing nutjob, and left again. So uh, in a sense?" I shrugged.

They put one cloaked hand on my shoulder, looking at me as shadows covered their face. "Tell me honestly here son," They seemed to be trying to give themselves a wise old man voice.

"Do you wanna put your dick in her son?"

"..." My eyes narrowed, and I frowned. "Predator take the damn hood off."

Predator laughed, pulling her hood down. "I had ya for a sec!" She laughed, pointing at me.

"Bitch you ain't slick." I rolled my eyes, smirking lightly.

"Whatever you say. So what brings ya here? Come to drink cough syrup alone?" Predator asked curiously.

"Um... No, what? Why cough syrup?" I asked, arching a brow.

"Ran into a version of you earlier that drinks alcoholic cough syrup instead of ketchup. Looks like a Sans swap or something." Predator shrugged. "Wanted to know if you did that."

"Uh no, no I don't." I said, looking around to see if I could spot this Cter they spoke of before shrugging it off. "I'm here to invite you to Asgore and Toriel's wedding today."

"You got hella good timing, y'know that?" Predator said, closing her eyes and smirking.

"Look I don't know why they want the person who kicked the sh!t out of all of them one day there, but Goat Mom is not a bride to piss off. I'd suggest coming along." I said, and Predator shrugged.

"Alright. It's my day off from galactic po po anyway." Predator hopped out of her bar stool, stretching as I stood from mine.

We walked back over to C and Future, Future laughing as he lifted up C Frisk.

"Okay, I get it! I'm smol and adorable! Now put me down!" They said, and F Cter laughed, setting them down.

"Lookin' happier than usual there Drinky." Predator grinned at F Cter, who shrugged.

"Guess you caught me on a good day, kid." He said as I opened a portal.

"Aight, c'mon, let's go get River Person." I said, stepping through the portal.

Everyone else followed.

River Person looked back with no surprise as we all fell onto the back of their boat.

"Tra la la~ I see you wanted to take a ride in my river boat." they said. It seemed that we were back in the underground.

I explained the predicament, and they nodded.

"Tra la la~ Alright I suppose. This job of mine does get quiet lonely without you humans around to ferry." They said, and a portal opened in front of us.

"Alright, now we just need to pick Frisk, Chara, Monster Kid, and Asriel up from school." I said as we floated through the portal and into our driveway.

"Nice car." Predator commented as I opened the door to the old purple van, fumbling through my pocket for keys.

"Ya like it? I call it the Purple Piece of Sh!t." I said as I sat in the drivers seat, looking back in slight surprise as Predator hopped into the back back seats of the van, as it had three rows of them.

"You taggin' along?" I asked, and they shrugged.

"I haven't seen your buds in awhile. I'm sure they'll be happy to see me." She sat, laying on the row of seats as I started the car, leaving the driveway.

* * *

"About time." Was the first thing Chara said as they slide open the back door, Monster Kid sitting in the front and Asriel sitting directly behind me, Frisk sitting in the far back and noticed Predator, who made a 'be quiet' signal.

"Hey, no sass in the purple piece of sh!t." I said, pointing back at them.

"Yeah!" Predator jumped up, reaching around the seat and grabbing Chara by the shoulders, making them jump. "What kinda way is that to greet an old pal?"

"Gah! The hell?!" They spun around, eyes widening as they saw Predator, everyone else turning around and looking as well.

"Cter! Why is Predator in your car?!" Chara said, looking back to me.

"She's invited to the thing. She wanted to tag along." I said, shrugging.

"Which means we get to be right side buddies!" Predator said, grinning happily as Chara frowned.

"Did she ever even apologize for assaulting everyone?" Chara asked, and I shrugged.

"Nope. Don't plan on it either." Predator leaned back, hands behind her head as she grinned, closing her eyes.

Chara just sighed in irritation as we drove.

* * *

"Woulda been great to show up later and not have to help with this crap..." F Cter muttered as he helped set up one of the tents to block the sun.

"Sucks to suck, huh?" said the ghost floating over him, making him frown.

"Well you sure are a lot of help." He said, and they shrugged.

"I kinda just phase right through." They crossed their arms, floating through the tent.

"Convienent excuse." Cter's eyes narrowed, and they breathed a small "Hm" in amusement, glancing to the side and smirking lightly.

"Enjoyin' talking to yourself there Drinky?" Predator said, startling F Cter.

"Huh? Oh, uh..." He looked, seeing that they were gone. "... Yeah."

"So what have you been up to Predator?" F Cter changed the subject as the two worked together to continue setting things up.

"Well, I've got a few other kids workin' with me on the intergalactic Po Po thingy, so that's cool." Predator nodded.

"We ran into this Inky guy awhile back. Guy says he doesn't care for our methods. Like I give a sh!t." Predator shrugged.

"I encounter pretty cool AU's from day to day." She continued. "You know there's a universe where Monster Kid's Undyne? That was one'a the coolest True Hero Battles I've ever seen." Predator said, stars in her eyes.

"Right now, I'm tryin' to find a universe where True Hero Monster Kid survives so I can get him on my team." Predator explained, F Cter nodding.

"I'd go for the Cter of that timeline too, but if I'm gettin' a Cter, it's gonna be the one from this timeline." Predator said, glancing over at Cter, who stood at the far end of the lawn, talking to Monster Kid.

"So who's on this team anyway?" F Cter asked.

"Well, I got a Muffet from this kick ass Greedilovania AU I stumbled across awhile back." Predator said. "I think Writer Guy'll use this as excuse as to why he hasn't finished that on Amino..." She muttered.

"And there's the sixth human, at least from that timeline." Predator shrugged. "One eyed guy with a revolver that seems to have infinite ammo. He's like Legolas when it comes to ammunition."

"And then there's a Disbelief Papyrus, I call him DP."

"That's hilarious." F Cter snapped and pointed at Predator.

"I know." Predator grinned, looking to the side.

"I got one'a these other kids. Guy landed with a metal rod." Predator said as she planted a stake to hold something in place in the ground.

"What? Dude, I landed with a pen. That's some bullsh!t." F Cter rolled his eyes.

"Pff. Man, you guys suck." Predator laughed. "I landed with this baby." Predator pulled her scythe from her sleeve, letting it gleam in the sunlight.

"Pre swood, amirite?" She grinned, and F Cter stuffed his tongue into his cheek.

"That's some bullsh!t right there." F Cter frowned.

"Hey, I heard somewhere Anarchy's fall with flame throwers or some sh!t." Predator rolled her eyes. "But nobody knows, you hardly ever see an early Anarchy timeline. He destroys 'em hella quick."

"I wonder what happened to the one Mini Me tangled with..." F Cter wondered aloud.

"If Cter did his job right, and, let's be honest, he totally did, that guy's probably crying under a rock somewhere right now." Predator laughed lightly.

"I just hope he never comes back from what Cter put him in. 'Cause when people come outta something like that, when people like HIM come outta something like that, they _really_ F#ck sh!t up."

"Hey, don't go trying to foreshadow. Story's done." Predator said, and F Cter sighed.

"Yeah, sorry."

* * *

F#ckin' monkey ass suit ass bullsh!t ass...

I tugged at my tie, grumbling to myself before Chara elbowed me, and as I glared over at them, they nodded in the direction of Toriel being walked down the isle.

I stood up straight, putting my hands behind my back.

Standing up straight caused several cracks to come from my back, due to my usual hunch.

As her best friend and as what I found to be one last F you to your ship, Sans was the one giving Toriel away. He whispered some kind of stupid pun as he did so, and Toriel attempted to hold in laughter as she stood at the alter.

Some wedding sh!t happened.

Don't give me that look. Do you pay attention to all the words when other people are getting married? Hell, I probably wouldn't pay much attention if this was my wedding.

Assuming such a thing would ever happen, which is hella unlikely.

I just can't see myself in that kinda life. With a spouse n'sh!t.

... What?

Stop giving me that look.

I'm serious!

So what if I read Alphys' shipping stories all day?

I don't actually want any of that.

At all.

People like me just don't catch the feels, that simple!

ANYWAY.

Gerson was the one marrying the the two, which I got a kick out of.

Eventually the ceremony was over, and like the group a' jabronis we are, we all cheered way too loud with way too much hype, succeeding in making the two laugh.

Now lets get to the important part of this chapter.

Reception... Party... Thingy?

* * *

My eyes narrowed as I spotted Sans with another bowl of punch I could only guess was spiked.

I watched in amusement as Sans watched with a moderately terrified expression, Predator chugging multiple cups and showing no sign of drunkeness.

Something told me she'd be a heavy weight.

"Sup Mini Me?" F Cter sat next to me as I sat watching on the roof.

"Nothin' much." I shrugged. "Just waiting for the party to fall into chaos like our party's always do."

"Swood." F Cter smirked, sipping from his flask. Well, not his old one. That thing was gone. Not sure where it went, and he never answered the question.

"So, wedding's are weird huh?" F Cter said, and I arched a brow at him.

"It's like 'Look at how happy these two people are!' 'Question if you'll ever feel that way about anything ever!'" He said, laughing and shaking his head.

"... You uh... You alright?" I said with minor worry.

"Meh, I'm all good." F Cter shrugged. "You alright?" He glanced over at me.

"Me? Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked, glancing to the side.

"Well, I just remember how I felt when this happened in my timeline." F Cter shrugged.

"... Oh. Right." I glanced to the side, scratching the back of my head.

"So you're currently doing part two of the two things weddings are like, huh?" F Cter smirked over at me.

"Wha-? Uh... No!" I glanced quickly from side to side.

"Relax dogger, I get it." F Cter leaned back, putting his hands behind his head.

"What with the fact that you've never even had a crush before and that you've gathered your share of LV, along with the fact that if we counted the times where you've brutalized someone but not actually killed them because loading a save of infinite HP or Refusal, you'd be at 20 by now... It makes ya question some stuff about yourself." F Cter said casually as he stared at the stars.

"..." I slouched, frowning lightly.

"I mean, even your weird thing for Muffet-"

"Not a thing."

"Dude, I'm you. Literally cannot hide feelings from me."

"..."

"As I was saying, is purely physical. It's not a feeling in your chest it's a feeling further down."

"... That is a great way to put that."

"I know right?" F Cter laughed lightly.

"Anyway, don't worry about it." He shrugged. "You're still human in there, kiddo." He poked me in my chest, right where my soul would appear in a battle.

"You're just as capable as anyone else. Kinda." He shrugged after a moment of thought.

"... Welp." I closed my eyes for a moment, sighing. "I'ma go take some of Sans' spiked punch. Choke this down. Y'know, that thing we do." I looked over to F Cter, who shrugged.

"Kay." He said before I hopped off the roof, walking over to Sans punch table.

"Heya kiddo." Sans grinned, offering me a red cup. "You want some-"

I took the cup from his hand, chugging it and slamming it down, much to his surprise.

"... Dude. That was the spiked punch..." Sans said, sockets wide in shock.

"I know." I said, eyes narrowing as I frowned, pulling on my tie and loosening it, spinning on my heel and walking in the other direction.

"Yo did you just drink Sans' punch?" Monster Kid rushed up to my side.

"It's been a long... What, year and a half, two years since I fell down here?" I glanced over at Monster Kid. "Figured I was due for a night off."

"But you haven't fought someone in a year..?" Monster Kid said curiously.

"There are other things I deal with on a day to day basis." I said, drinking from the other cup I'd taken from Sans' table.

"... You're uh... You're starting to remind me of that Future guy, yo..." Monster Kid said, and I laughed.

"Don't worry Monster Kid, Cter's fine." I put a hand on his head, and he frowned in minor irritation.

"Just thinkin'."

"Alright Cter!" Predator said, seeing me with the cup. "And here I thought you were a goody two shoes!"

"You've seen me rip peoples arms off." I arched a brow at her, drinking from my cup.

"Yeah but I didn't think you'd fall into alcoholism until you were the old guy who talks to himself." Predator grinned and I laughed lightly.

"Cter I wouldn't drink any more of that. I've seen timelines where it goes seriously wrong." Core Frisk just kinda appeared next to me, but I didn't seem to care enough to be startled.

"Nah, I'll be *hic* fine." I waved a hand dismissively.

* * *

"Hm... Nicotine by Panic At The Disco?" F Cter glanced over at the ghost, who lay next to him on the roof with their hands behind their head as well.

"Let It Die by Starset?" They suggested, and F Cter nodded.

"A New Hope by Broken Iris?" F Cter suggested.

"When I'm Gone by Three Doors Down?" They said.

"Hm... Ooh, I know which one fits best." F Cter snapped, smirking.

"Oh?" They smirked lightly.

"Don't Trust Me by 3OH!3." F Cter smirked, closing his eyes and nodding once.

"..." A moment of silence.

The two burst into hysterical laughter at the idea of it being that song of all songs, Cter holding his stomach in laughter as tears built in their eyes from laughing so hard.

* * *

"So... C, just how *hic* bad can things go if I keep drinking?" I asked, sitting in a lawn chair with yet another red cup in hand.

"Well you might end up like Future." C Frisk shrugged, and my eyes narrowed.

"Not in the long run, *hic* Dunce Cap Donny." I said, eyes narrowing.

"Well... How do I put this nicely..?" C Frisk held their chin in thought.

"There's um... There's a timeline where you... Wake up next to Predator..?" C Frisk scratched the back of their head, Predator and I immediately bursting into laughter, this causing me to spit my drink.

"Well, that's all I needed to hear." I said through laughter. "Sans, another!" I called over to Sans, causing Predator to laugh harder.

"Glad to be your enabler kiddo." Sans walked over, and C Frisk immediately knocked the drink out of his hand.

"Stop giving him those!" They said, and Sans glanced to the side, grinning.

"Aw, c'mon. Don't you think this'll be funny to see play out? And besides, I think the massive hang over that follows this will teach him a valuable lesson." Sans shrugged, winking one eye shut.

"You are such an irresponsible adult!"

* * *

Gaster sat alone at a table, watching everyone with minor amusement as he clicked his finger tips against the table.

"Tra la la~ Looking lonely, Wingdingus." River Person's sudden appearance made Gaster jump.

"Oh, hello, River Person." Gaster sighed, seeing it was only River Person there. "Nice to see you again."

"Tra la la~ I really should visit more often..." River Person looked around, humming to themselves.

"You know, I never got the chance to thank you for your help fighting Anarchy." Gaster said, and River Person shrugged.

"I didn't really help much, tra la la. Just blocked a blast here and there."

"Well yeah, but blocking a blast here and there saved us." Gaster said, and River Person looked to be thinking.

"... I'm bored." River Person held out one hand from their cloak, though the hand was encased in black. "Dance with me, wingdingus."

"Hm?" Gaster said in minor surprise. "Oh, well, I don't really know if-"

Gaster looked down as River Person grabbed him by the hand, much to his surprise.

"Tra la la~ Not an option."

* * *

"Don't trust a hoe, never trust a hoe." F Cter sang, grinning as he moved his head from side to side.

"Won't trust a hoe, won't trust me." They sang along, both of them laughing as they sang Don't Trust Me.

Eventually their laughter died down.

"... Y'know, I'm still not sure whether or not you're a figment of my imagination." F Cter glanced over at them, and his eyes widened in slight surprise, seeing they were gone.

F Cter frowned, looking down before he heard someone stepping through the window and onto the roof.

"Oh, hey Muffet." F Cter greeted. "What are you doing up here?"

"Well, I didn't want to stand at my stand all day while everyone else enjoys themselves." Muffet shrugged her shoulders.

"Ah." F Cter nodded.

"So you're like... Cter from the future?" Muffet asked in minor confusion, and F Cter shrugged, nodding.

"Yeah. Timelines are weird. Don't put much thought into it." F Cter waved a hand dismissively.

"So what's the future like?" Muffet asked curiously.

"..." F Cter looked down, frowning. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"... Hm." Muffet frowned in thought.

"Well, you certainly are a downer. Ahuhuhu~" Muffet laughed lightly, and F Cter put on a fake smile.

"Yeah, sorry." He ever so casually pulled out that flask, drinking from it.

Muffet raised her head slightly, eyes widening a little at the song playing, or the song Mettaton was sing and Napstablook was DJing.

"Ahuhuhu~ I love this song." She grinned lightly over at F Cter, and he arched a brow.

"Care to dance dearie?" Muffet asked, and F Cter thought for a moment, before looking over Muffet, seeing that ghost floating there once again, holding up a sign that said 'Do it, you f#cking furry'.

"..." F Cter smiled in minor amusement, looking back to Muffet.

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

"Are River Person and Gaster dancing right now?" Alphys asked in surprise.

"Are that Future guy and Muffet dancing right now?" Undyne asked, before the two looked to one another.

"So many ships..!"

"We have a fleet! We can take on the world!"

* * *

"Human!" Papyrus walked over to Frisk, holding a plate of spaghetti.

"Hm? Oh, hey Papyrus." Frisk smiled. "What's up?"

"Try this!" Papyrus held out the spaghetti, and Frisk arched a brow at it nervously.

"Uh... S-sure." Frisk grabbed the fork from the plate, taking the smallest bit they could and shakily bringing it up to their mouth, Papyrus smiling happily all the way.

Their eyes widened for once, stars appearing in them as they took a bite.

"This is... Really good!" Frisk said in shock, Papyrus grinning wide.

"Those cooking lessons have been paying off then!" Papyrus said, and Frisk nodded quickly.

* * *

"Hey Cter." Chara said, looking mildly exhausted of this party as they sat next to me.

"H-*Hic*-heya." I said, wobbling slightly in my chair.

"... Oh god not you too..." They face palmed, and I laughed drunkenly.

"I guess Sans tricked me. You could say *Hic* that betrayal was like a _punch_ to the gut." I pointed my red cup at them, laughing once again.

"... Cter, you know not to drink Sans' punch. There's no way he would have been able to trick you. Why did you drink the punch on purpose?" Their eyes narrowed in question.

"HEY!" I said, wobbling as I pointed at them. "I am NOT a Window!"

"Uh... What?"

"So you're not supposed to see through me!" I said, remaining serious for a moment before bursting into hiccuping laughter.

"..." They sighed, pinching the bridge of their nose. "Yeah, this figures. The one time I actually need you to say one of those stupid things you say and you're drunk off your ass..." They muttered that last part.

"I'll deal with you later." Chara stood, frowning in irritation as they walked off, leaving me to sit there, continuing to drink my problems away.

* * *

Chara glanced at the people around them as they walked, arms crossed.

Everyone looked so... Happy. Dancing or talking or laughing.

No one was on edge.

It was like... Like they'd all forgotten.

 _"Someone like **me**?" _

_"Don't you mean someone like **us**?" _

Their teeth grit at the thought, hair covering their eyes.

 _"Honestly, you really think I've fallen for that innocent act?"_

They tried and failed at shaking the memories away.

 _"You're going to hurt everyone again. It's who you are. That won't change."_

"..." They took a deep breath, frowning and walking down the driveway.

Frisk looked over, eyes widening in slight surprise before they rushed over.

"Hey Chara." They greeted.

"Hey." Chara responded without so much as glancing at Frisk, continuing forward.

"Um... Where are you going?" Frisk asked, arching a brow as they walked after them.

"Somewhere to be alone and think about some stuff. Don't follow me." They responded sternly, and Frisk stopped following after them, looking to be thinking.

"Um... Okay, I won't." They said, and Chara didn't respond, continuing towards the mountain in the distance.

* * *

I groaned, staring groggily up at the stars from my lawn chair, several red cups laying at my sides.

"Man f#ck weddings..." I muttered, blinking a few times as I frowned. Apparently, monster alcohol went through you a lot quicker than human alcohol did.

"Cter!"

"What now..?" I muttered, sitting up and rubbing my head, arching a brow at Frisk.

"Well, Chara's being really weird." Frisk glanced to the side.

"... Man, that is super interesting." I said sarcastically, eyes narrowing.

"... Y'know, you're a mean drunk." Frisk crossed their arms.

"I'm a happy drunk, I'm a mean hang over." I corrected, raising one finger.

"Anyway, the HFIL do you mean they're actin' weird?" I rubbed my head, arching a brow at Frisk.

"Well, they said they needed to go somewhere to think about something, and they were walking in the direction of Mount Ebott." Frisk held their chin in thought, looking up.

"... Ugh..." I groaned, pinching the bridge of my nose. "... Can't you deal with this?"

"Well, I told them _I_ wouldn't follow them." Frisk said, and I ran a hand down my face in irritation.

"Son of a bitch..." I stood, tearing off my already loosened tie and throwing it onto the lawn chair I'd laid on.

"Alright, I'll go talk to 'em. Beats sittin' around here." I said, untucking my shirt and unrolling the wrists of my sleeves.

"F#ckin' monkey ass suit..." I muttered once more, beginning to walk down the driveway.

* * *

I sighed, grass crunching under my feet as I walked up the path, which was barely a path anymore, patches of grass cutting up through the stone.

I had his hands in my pockets, the moon the only light as I continued up hill.

I sighed silently as I came to the top, looking to the giant hole across the small plateau from me. Or, more accurately, the one sitting in front of it.

"Man, when you storm off, you storm off far, don'tcha?" I said as I sat down next to Chara, who kept their knees pulled up to their chest, saying nothing as they stared down into the hole with narrowed eyes.

"Mhm." Was their only response.

"So uh, any particular reason you came here or?" I questioned, legs hanging over the hole and down into it. "It wasn't to jump was it? Because I'm pretty sure we've both proven that just leaves you with an achy back at the bottom of a hole."

"I just wanted to think about something. But clearly you're not gonna let that happen." They glared at me out of the corner of their eye.

"Well you could'a sat in your room for that. I mean I know house is crowded, but c'mon. It's kind of a really long hike." I leaned back on my hands, looking up at the stars.

"Then why'd you follow me up here?"

"Because we're friends and I wanted to make sure you didn't do anything stupid."

"... So I was right."

"Hm?" I arched a brow at them.

"You... Still don't trust me, do you?" They smiled lightly, staring into that hole.

"What? No, what? Of course I trust you. Where'd that come from?" I said with worry.

"Well don't!" They suddenly snapped, making Cter recoil.

"... Where is all this coming from?" I asked after a moment of silence, watching them pull their knees closer to their chest, frowning.

"I... It doesn't matter." They looked to the side.

"C'mon, you know you can tell me anything." I smirked falsely, closing my right eye.

"..." Their grip on their knees tightened.

"Take your time." Chara half expected that line to be sarcastic, and were genuinely surprised when it wasn't.

"I... I'm scared, okay?!" They suddenly snapped. "I'm scared I will get bored again! I'm scared I'll do it all again! I'm scared that you'll have to stop me and... I'm scared that you'll be too late..."

They looked down, and my expression was full of worry as I slowly reached out to them, before stopping my hand, my worry fading behind my usual mask.

"... Heh, is that all? Come on, that's silly. you know I'm a hella good entertainer." They looked over at me in surprise as I smiled.

"I won't let you get bored. That's a promise."

"..." They looked down, smiling lightly. "You always know what stupid thing to say."

"Kinda one of my things." I shrugged.

"..." A prolonged silence.

They were frowning again.

Perhaps something was missing in this whole 'Cheering up' process.

"You look like you could use a hug." I said, and they glanced over at me, eyes narrowing.

"I don't need a hug."

"Spoken like someone who needs a hug."

"..." They hesitated.

"... You tell anyone about this, and I'll end you."

"Deal." I rolled my eyes, holding my arms out to the side.

I couldn't help but remember the last time I'd hugged them. It got me a knife in the chest.

Eh, I'd roll those dice.

After awhile, the hug ended, Chara not having any pens in their back and me not having a knife stuck in my chest.

Seemed like our conversations always had these hesitating, prolonged silences.

"... Remember when we first tried to fight Anarchy? When everyone had to deal with those shadow things?" Chara eventually said, and I looked over at them in surprise.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Y'know, I always wondered who mine woulda been..." I stroked my imaginary beard in thought.

"And yours, for that matter." I looked over at them.

"That's... Kind of what I wanted to talk about." They looked to the side.

"Oh?" I asked with curiosity.

"... It was you." They looked back into that hole, frowning.

I recoiled slightly in surprise.

"You... You said some awful things." They glanced to the side. "That I was the bane of your existence. That I was what kept you awake at night in fear. That you still hated me." Their eyes narrowed, and they frowned.

"That you thought... You thought everyone would be better off if you just killed me..." They rubbed their shoulder.

"So I need you to be straight with me. No lying, no jokes, be honest. Do you feel in that way at all?" They glanced over at me.

"..." I looked at them in surprise, before snerking, bursting into laughter.

"W-what's so funny?!" They asked, embarrassed as I laughed.

"Oh man..." I shook my head, wiping a tear from my eye. "You really do think too much, don't cha?" I smiled lightly, glancing over at them.

"Honestly, up until we got thrown to that other universe by Error, I did feel that way. But then after talking to you for awhile without it being from across that Throne Room, well... It let me trust you enough to become Character and kick Error's ass." I shrugged.

"And then, when we fought after that, it wouldn't leave me alone. It's why I couldn't accept that you wanted to hurt everyone. It bothered me the whole fight, and when that ledge gave way, it's what made me grab you." I looked to the side.

"And as things went on, I found myself actually enjoying being around you. Honestly, I found it pretty easy to forget all that crap that happened. Never even crosses my mind when we talk." I shrugged my shoulders.

"And after that, I found myself wanting to be around you." I said, leaning back on my hands. "Weird, huh? I once hated your guts, and now I actually give a damn about your approval on things I do. I strive to make you laugh with my dumb ass jokes." I put a hand on my head, as if thinking, confused.

"And now? I don't even like thinking about timelines where I have to kill or had killed you. It just... Disturbs me." My eyes narrowed, and I looked to the side.

A moment of silence.

They sat there, surprised by my words.

"... Wait a minute." My eyes widened.

I suddenly face palmed, groaning.

"Flowey was right..." I grumbled.

"... Um... What?" Chara asked in confusion.

"I'm a f#cking IDIOT!" I said, throwing my hands into the air.

"Honestly, I can't believe I didn't realize this earlier! How dense am I?!"

"Cter, the hell are you talking about?" They said, watching in confusion as I face palmed repeatedly.

"All day, I've been questioning something about myself. Questioning if I was capable of something that made me human." I glanced to the side.

"And I just realized that I am very much capable of this. That I've been dealing with it for over a year and never even realized." I pinched the bridge of my nose, eyes clenching shut.

"And what exactly was this thing?" Chara asked curiously.

"... Uh." My eyes snapped open wide.

"... Bye." I hopped down the hole, Chara's eyes widening in surprise as they shot forward, trying to grab me and missing, watching me plummet.

"F#ck my liiiiiiiifffffeeeeee!"

THUD.

"... You alright down there..?" They said after a moment of silence, looking down into the dark hole.

"... Instant regret..." I managed to say from the bottom of the hole, and they snerked.

"You gonna be able to fly back up?"

"Just... Gimme a minute..."

I sighed to myself, staring up at the moon from the bottom of that hole.

 _Quite the life I've chosen._ I thought, laying flat on my back, smiling lightly up at the world above.

 _And like any idiot..._ I closed my eyes, smirking in mild amusement.

 ** _I wouldn't change any of it.  
_**

* * *

 **D'aw.  
**

 **Okay, so there's gonna be another chapter after this, and then I'm gonna do another Q &A, and then that's GG. Well, I do kinda wanna do another shorts chapter, because there are some stupid gags that I haven't got in yet. **

**And then it's DoubleScramble. And, if you don't think I'll do a chapter that crosses over with this verse, you're f#ckin' wrong. Not sure how I'll make it work, but I'm gonna pull it off.**

 **So I'll see you next chapter. And then in the Q &A after that chapter. And then maybe I'll even do a credit thing that has fight scenes going on while I say thanks to what inspired me to write this and the people who reviewed n'sh!t. I dunno. **

**Please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**

 **XWolf26, out**


	43. Chapter 43: Peace (Part 2)

**...**

 ***Hand shoots from grave***

 ***I violently pull myself from the earth, roaring as I tear through the dirt***

 **XWOLF26 LIVES AGAIN!**

 **Okay, I know I kinda disappeared for awhile, but that's because school came back and beat the f#ck outta me. I was gonna post earlier today, but then I lost a good chunk'a the chapter and euuugh.**

 **But now I'm back! So y'all ready for this?**

 **Warning: This chapter is also fluffy as fluff. There's shipping, sinning, and so much more! I hope you're ready. I am.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale  
**

* * *

"I can't believe you jumped into mount Ebott for the sake of the joke." Chara said as they walked and I limped back home.

"I can. I've done worse for the sake of the joke." I shrugged.

"Oh yeah?" they glanced over at me, smirking in minor amusement.

"Well there was the time when I fought Mettaton where I let him kick me across the stage just so I could say 'Dem legs, amirite?' to the random people I landed in front of." I listed one.

"Wait, you let him hit you on purpose?"

"Well duh. You really think I can't no hit a Mettaton fight?"

"I never thought you'd put in enough effort to do so." They shrugged.

"Aw c'mon. I'm not that lazy." I rolled my eyes, hands in my pockets.

"You let Character kick the sh!t out of us for like half the fight before 'Activating try hard mode'." They used air quotes, and I laughed lightly.

"I thought you could handle it." I shrugged.

They faked a sneeze.

"Oh, sorry. It's just that I'm allergic to bullsh!t." They said, and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah no you're right I don't have any faith in you." I joked, and they let out a small laugh.

"Thanks, I needed that." They said sarcastically.

"Anytime friendo." I snapped, pointing at them.

We stopped at the end of the driveway, looking out over the party that was still very much in progress.

"... Is Future You dancing with Muffet?" Chara snerked, and I frowned, shoulders sinking.

"Lets just not address that." I suggested.

"Alright." They shrugged. "... You f#cking furry."

I let out a long groan, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Well, this has been fun." They said with clear sarcasm. "I think I'm gonna go to bed."

"Already?" I arched a brow at them. "C'mon, this party's gonna last for at least another five hours."

"Cter that's when the sun comes up."

"And when I usually go to bed." I smirked, crossing my arms and nodding.

"That's nice." They said as they continued up the driveway.

"Aw come on." I said, walking quickly to catch up with them.

"I've never been too big of a fan of parties." They explained as they walked. "Especially not those of our family's caliber."

"Then we don't have to stay at the party." I shrugged, and they arched a brow at me.

"What do you mean?" They stopped walking.

"It's late at night, the best time for wandering." I shrugged. "I do it sometimes if I'm bored at night."

"... Don't tell Goat Mom. She'll throttle me." I glanced to the side.

"Ooh. Three LV and you're already pure evil." They said sarcastically, and I gave a mockingly fake laugh.

"Very funny." I began walking back down the driveway, motioning for them to follow. "C'mon."

They shrugged after a moment of thought, deciding to follow.

 **Chapter 43: Peace**

 **(Part 2)**

 _ ***Check**_ ** _  
_**

 _ **Cter(?): ATK: 2 DEF: 1**_

 _ ***Never saw this coming, huh?  
**_

 _ ***Anyone can be a hero, you should know.**_

 _ ***Even a sh!t like him.**_

 _ ***... I'm gonna miss this.**_

 _ ***So is he.**_

* * *

Sans leaned against the wall of the house, ever so casually taking pictures of the occasional drunken dumb action.

Frisk walked by, eyes wide in minor disturbance.

"What's got you down, kiddo?" Sans grinned over at them.

"I think Predator might've finally had too much of your spiked punch." Frisk said, eyes still wide as they stared into the distance.

"Oh yeah?" Sans arched a brow. "How do you know?"

"She won't stop hitting on me." Frisk frowned, Sans immediately bursting into hysterical laughter.

"Aw man, we gotta have these parties more often." Sans wiped a tear of joy from his eye. "They're always comedy gold."

"Oh god here she comes." Frisk grimaced. "Hide me..!" They whispered frantically as Predator stumbled in.

"H-heeeey~" Predator ever so casually put an arm around Frisk, who looked uncomfortable to say the least.

"... H-hey, Predator." Frisk said awkwardly, looking down.

"Y-y'know what I like about you?" Predator stared into Frisk's two squinted eyes.

Frisk avoided eye contact despite the fact that Predator couldn't technically see their eyes.

"Y-*hic* your eyes 're beyatiful..." Predator pointed at Frisk's eyes, stumbling, Frisk keeping her up.

"You can't see my eyes though..?" Frisk arched a brow in confusion.

"Ex-*hic*-actly..!" Predator said, leaning forward and invading Frisk's personal space, making them lean back, face red.

"It's... Super duper mysterious!" Predator leaned back.

"Um... Thanks..?"

"And that's *hic* attractive."

"... Oooof course it is." Frisk sighed, closing their eyes for a moment.

"Alright kiddos, that's enough laughs." Sans ever so casually gently pulled Predator away from Frisk, Frisk sighing in relief.

"..." Predator just stared at Sans.

"Uh..?"

Predator's hand shot forward, reaching into Sans' eyesocket in an instant, Sans' pupils disappearing.

Predator let out a drunk laugh, stumbling away.

"... That kid's got problems." Sans commented.

* * *

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

C Frisk threw rock, River Person threw paper.

"Wah-?! I know almost everything! How did you do that?" C Frisk asked in surprise, River Person just shrugging.

"You should've thrown scissors... In almost every universe-"

"In almost every universe, you threw paper, so I threw scissors. In this one, however, you threw rock. So I threw paper." River Person turned around, walking in the other direction, C Frisk's eyes narrowing.

There were few things in existence that alluded them. River Person was one of them.

* * *

"The city is weird at night." Chara said, looking around as we walked down the street.

"I know, right?" I glanced over at them. "But there's a lotta cool stuff."

"Like?"

"Well, there are more Ghastly and Zubat in Pokemon Go." I shrugged.

"You know I don't play that game." Chara crossed their arms.

"And that's why I have a Machamp that's been holding holding the gym closest to our house for a week and you have nothing." I grinned. They frowned.

"So where are we heading anyway?" Chara arched a brow over at me as we made our way down the street, which was lit by street lamps.

I pointed ahead to the roof of a large abandoned building.

"... What kinda crap do you do off screen?"

"YERK IT." I jumped on that joke immediately.

"..." Chara pinched the bridge of their nose, sighing.

"Oh come on, you walked right into that." I grinned, looking at them outta the corner of my eye.

"... I'm beginning to question why I chose to go with you." They frowned.

"It's because I'm hella lovable." I shrugged, nodding.

"If hella means incredibly un." They crossed their arms, smirking.

"You can't hide what's inside!" I threw my hands into the air as I yelled.

"Speaking of what's inside, you never told me that thing you were talking about earlier." They said, arching a brow at me.

"Hm?" I arched a brow at them, not understanding.

"You know, that thing that made you human? That thing that took you a year to realize?"

"..."

Sh!t, I didn't have a hole to jump into.

"... What, that? Pff, that was just a set up to my jump down the hole joke." I waved a hand dismissively, sweating nervously as I glanced to the side.

"But it wasn't though." They said with ease, seeing right through me.

"Hey I've got an idea lets go to that roof top much faster by flying okay? Okay!" I said at lightning speed, startling them as I grabbed them by the wrist, wings of ink shooting from my back and launching us towards the roof top.

"Wait Cter no- Ahh!" They called out in surprise, being yanked into the air.

* * *

F Cter glanced to the side as he and Muffet danced, as if thinking.

"Is something wrong, dearie?" Muffet looked up at him, arching a brow. "You seem a little distant."

"Hm? Oh, uh... Just remembering something." F Cter glanced to the side.

He couldn't help but remember living what Cter was living at the moment.

He still feared the worst for this timeline.

"You know, I get this feeling from you." Muffet said, F Cter arching a brow in confusion.

"You seem like someone who lives too much in the past. You certainly don't seem much like the you of this timeline." Muffet said, and F Cter frowned.

"... Things change."

"What changed?" Muffet asked curiously.

"I can't tell you."

This was far too serious a conversation for dancing, even if it was slow.

"Why not? I assure you, you can trust me with a secret. Ahuhuhu~"

"Well that laugh made that all the more believable." F Cter half joked, making Muffet laugh lightly.

"No, I'm serious." Muffet said. "It'll stay between you and me."

"... Look, in my timeline... Something bad happened. Something bad happened and I lost just about everyone I cared about." F Cter's eyes narrowed.

"And it was all my fault. If I'd been there, if I'd kept the promises I made... The I wouldn't have lost you or Monster Kid or Sans or C-..." F Cter's grip on her tightened slightly as he cut himself off.

"... I don't feel quite as bad as I used to but... Sometimes it still just... Gets to me, you know? It... Haunts me." F Cter looked up from Muffet to the ghost for a moment.

They looked away.

"But hey, it's not all bad. I've still got Grillby, he does most of the King Work I should be doing." F Cter glanced up to the crown on his head. "And Alphys and I watch anime sometimes. And River Person... Visits occasionally..?" F Cter glanced to the side.

"... I'm glad Mini Me invites me to this stuff. At first I thought it was out of pity but... Now he's kinda like a cool little brother. With the DNA to match." F Cter smiled lightly as he looked to the side.

"Well, I can't say that I know what it's like dealing with... All of that." Muffet looked to the side. "But I do know there's nothing you can do about it now. They wouldn't want you suffering over it. Or, I know I wouldn't, at least." Muffet smiled lightly.

F Cter smiled lightly in return, when he heard several pings.

He looked to is ACT Box, reading the options.

*Flirt

*Flirt

*Flirt

*Flirt

He just rolled his eyes. Some things didn't change, he supposed.

"Thanks Muffet." He thanked instead. "I guess I just kinda... Needed to hear that from someone I felt I'd let down." He glanced to the side.

Muffet just smiled.

They remained silent, dancing for another few moments.

"You know... I've never danced with a king before. Ahuhuhu~" Muffet smirked lightly at F Cter, who's eyebrows raised.

 _... Did she just click the flirt option?_

"And I also never got the chance to thank you for saving me when Predator first showed up." Muffet said, and F Cter shrugged sheepishly.

"Well I mean I also broke the whole front'a your store..."

"Yes, and for anyone else I would've had to charge them greatly. But for you... Well, think I can make an exception. Ahuhuhu~"

F Cter glanced at his ACT Box, now overflowing with Flirt Options.

"An exception huh?" F Cter looked back to Muffet, who seemed closer than she was a moment ago.

"Well... I suppose I do still want _something_. Ahuhuhu~"

 _Oh Mini Me is not gonna believe a word'a this...  
_

* * *

Chara shook their head, hair stuck back from the violent flight.

"Pretty quick, huh?" I nudged them.

"Don't ever do that again." They responded.

"Fair enough." I shrugged.

"So we're on the rooftop. Now what?" They crossed their arms, arching a brow at me.

"Oh, this is just the first step." I said, and their eyes widened.

"What do you mean this is the first step?!"

"I mean our real destination is all the way over there." I pointed to the Water Tower in the distance, all the buildings leading to it making perfect stepping stones to it.

"You cannot be serious."

"Serious as an Error attack." I said, running and jumping, landing with a roll on the next roof top.

They sighed, shaking their head and getting a running start, jumping after me and landing on the rooftop.

We continued this process, making it from roof top to roof top until we jumped for the water tower.

I scaled the railing to the walkway going around the tower, landing and spinning around, watching Chara just barely grab onto the ledge, struggling to hold themselves up.

"How do you do this every night?" They asked as I helped them up.

"Well technically I do it every other night, not every night." I shrugged.

"It's freezing up here..." They said, holding their shoulders.

"Eh, it's not that bad." I waved a hand dismissively.

"Easy for you to say. You have a sweatshirt." They glared.

"True." I shrugged. "... Speaking of which, I never got back that sweatshirt I gave you during the Anarchy fight. Any idea what happened to that?" I arched a brow at them.

"... Uh." They glanced to the side.

"I uh... I have no idea what happened to that." They shrugged. "I put it in the washer. Must've just gotta lost in the laundry." They said, nervously scratching the back of their head.

"... Huh." I shrugged. "Alright, then."

They breathed a silent sigh of relief as I looked back to the distance.

"So why did you insist we come here?" They walked up next to me as I stood at the end of the railing.

"Just look, jahomie." I said, pointing out to the distance.

They looked, eyes widening slightly.

The moon hung in the sky, the street lights illuminating the city and the water at the edge of it all shimmering.

"Ain't it grand?" I smirked, winking my right eye shut.

"... It's... It's something." They said, eyes still wide.

* * *

"So you're telling me that you saw my OTP go off into the night and didn't tell me?!" Alphys asked Papyrus frantically.

"U-uh... Was I supposed to?" Papyrus asked, gulping.

"Undyne, we've gotta go!" Alphys looked back to Undyne. "They could be out there, confirming our ship right now!"

Undyne nodded, grabbing Alphys and putting her on her shoulders, Alphys giggling as they ran from the party.

"... Thems some nutcases right there." Sans said, grinning and glancing to the side.

"Sans... What is an OTP?" Papyrus glanced at Sans.

"Just a term sinners use." Sans winked one eye shut.

* * *

As the party got later, people began passing out.

Some fell asleep at their stations, such as Mettaton, who slept on the stage, and Grillby, who slept leaned back in one of the chairs at his minibar.

Others had been smart enough to retreat to bedrooms, such as Asgore and Toriel, Asriel, Gaster...

... F Cter and Muffet...

Predator lay sprawled out on the couch, snoring loudly.

Frisk sighed, draping a blanket over her, lifting her head and putting a pillow under it.

They then left, going upstairs and to their room.

Predator opened one eye after they left, grinning and putting her hands behind her head.

"They love me." She smirked, closing her eyes.

* * *

"Oh goody, Cter's return to dream land." I said as I looked around, sitting up.

I appeared to be sitting in the middle of a path through a wheat field.

"So what mystical message do we have today? Anarchy's back? Some other kid has come to steal my DETERMINATION with their Void Soul or something?" I looked around.

When the setting made no attempt at giving a response, I sighed, looking down the path to the cottage in the distance.

I decided to make my way towards it, hands in my pockets as I slouched forward.

Eventually, I found myself out of the field and in the houses front yard.

I could hear the light creek of a rocking chair from the porch of the cottage, but couldn't see into the shadows of it, the sun looming directly over in a blue sky as an over hang shadowed the cottage's porch.

I walked past an old timey car, coming to the steps and beginning up them.

"Hello? Anybody home?" I asked, before making it to the top, my eyes widening.

"About time you decided to visit, brat!"

"Well look who it is!" I said with a smile, Granny standing from her rocking chair and embracing me.

I only then realized I had to lean down to hug her.

"Ha! Looks like death doesn't keep ya from shrinkin, eh?" I grinned, and she playfully shoved me.

"Oh, shut up!" She said, laughing as we both took seats in rocking chairs next to one another.

"So wassup Granny?" I asked. "Why'd you decide to drop by? And uh... Also, where we at Rock where are we at?"

"Over here in my childhood home in the forties with cheer." Granny played along, making me laugh.

"And I decided to drop by because well... Now that it's lookin' like you're adventure's over, I figured I should tell ya a few things." Granny said, looking ahead.

"Am I finally gonna hear your name?" I arched a brow at her, smirking.

"Psh, yeah right." She laughed. "Unlike you, I don't share that with people often. Especially not the ones that've tried to kill me." She smirked.

"Hey, Chara's cool now." I shrugged.

"Yeah I know ya think so." She grinned.

"H-hey, what's that supposed to me, ya old bat?!"

"Oh nothing." She said innocently.

"Anyway, I just figured I'd drop by to tell ya that... Well, I'm proud'a ya, brat." Granny smiled, and I recoiled slightly.

"To be honest, I wasn't sure if you'd ever be anything more then the little sh!t that ate my food and spent too much time on his computer." Granny shrugged, closing her eyes for a moment.

"That was, until I saw you try to take on that guy with the knife with just that pen I gave ya." Granny smirked over at me. "All for little ol' me."

"And even after he stomped ya, you managed to do enough damage to put him in the dirt. Didn't think ya had it in ya." She grinned.

"And then, when you got sucked into that crazy world you're in now, I didn't think you'd make it there either." She looked ahead. "But once again, you proved me wrong."

"Then when you lost your magic, I thought 'This is it for sure!'. But with your BARE HANDS, you beat that kid into the dirt! And that 'Don't screw with me' speech afterwards? I was baffled!"

"Looks like my little sh!t is all grown up." She reached over, ruffling my hair.

"Point is, you've made me proud. More so then you'll ever know." Granny smiled, and I smiled back.

"Because even through all of that, you're still the same sh!t you were when you started deep down. Because despite everything, it's still you."

"So I want you to know that I believe in you. I believe that as long as you stay you, no matter what hardships may come, you'll always find the right thing to do. Because whether ya like it or not, you're everybody's hero, brat." Granny smiled wide.

"So keep making me proud, ####. Heh, or should I say Cter?"

And just like that, she was gone.

I smiled, looking ahead at the shifting fields of wheat and rocking back and forth, closing my eyes.

I heard the light song of that Wind Up Christmas Train playing softly as I slipped from that world back to the one I belonged in.

* * *

My eyes opened groggily, and I looked to the rising sun from that water tower.

As I attempted sitting up, I found that there was a foreign weight on my chest.

I looked down, eyes widening.

They were asleep, head leaned against my chest. At some point I'd put an arm around them.

 _... How the hell did this even happen?_ I wondered to myself, before an idea struck.

Oh, I could never let them live this down...

For years, I could harass them with this.

Reaching out slowly to wake them up, I felt myself pause.

...

Oooooooor...

Maybe I'd just... Let this one slide. I mean, I already had so many other things to harass them with. didn't really need this one.

... Don't you give me that F'n look.

I pulled my hand back, glancing around to make sure no one was watching before ever so casually reclosing my eyes.

A few moments later, they slowly lifted their head, eyes opening.

Strange, it hadn't felt like they were face down against metal...

Their eyes widened as they spotted what they'd been using as a pillow.

They quickly made a realization.

They finally had something they could hold over his head and mess with him for.

...

Oooooooor...

Well, why should they stoop to his level? Then they'd be no better than him!

So they instead glanced around once or twice, slowly putting their head back where it was and closing their eyes.

... What? They were only doing this to be the bigger person!

* * *

The ladder creaked as the two climbed up it, Undyne poking her head around before silently creeping up to the top, reaching out and helping Alphys up to the top of the water tower as well.

They made a 'shh' motion to one another, looking around different sides of the tower and gasping at their OTP.

They looked back to one another, screaming silently.

Their silent screams died down, both of them nodding to one another as they pulled out their phones, readying their cameras and creeping around the sides once more, preparing to take a picture.

In an instant, Chara's right eye and my left eye snapped open, burning red as as they shot a glare at Alphys while I shot one at Undyne, both of them nearly yelping in surprise before they went back around the side.

They looked to one another, sweating profusely and quickly climbing back down the tower.

* * *

I pushed open the front door, having walked back through the outside aftermath of the party and now encountering the inside aftermath.

River Person stood at the stove, appearing to be cooking bacon. Predator sat at the table, groaning at their hangover.

Chara and I just continued upstairs, both of us kind of just having a silent agreement not to talk about the shipping.

I sighed, pushing open my room door.

My eyes widened.

"What?" Chara looked over my shoulder, their eyes widening before they burst into laughter.

"Huh..?" F Cter blinked groggily, eyes widening as he saw me there.

"Oh, hey Mini Me." He said, Muffet waking up and sitting up, stretching and yawning, her back to me.

It was apparent that those covers where the only thing providing censorship.

"Oh you f#cking furry!" Chara doubled over in hysterical laughter, tears building in their eyes.

"Hey, look, I diddled the spider!" F Cter said, clearly proud of himself.

"..." My left eye twitched slightly.

"... Uh... Mini Me..? Y-you uh... You should be proud of me here."

"... IN _MY_ BED?!" I exploded in an instant, Chara falling to the ground and rolling around in their laughter.

"Well I mean technically it's my bed too..."

"GET OUT!" I pointed out of the room.

"Aw c'mon Mini Me don't do me like that." F Cter said, and flames burnt in both my eyes in rage.

"Alright, alright." F Cter rolled his eyes, standing and grabbing his pants.

"Hey Cter I heard yelling so I figured I'd just-" Frisk stopped, spotting F Cter getting redressed, their eyes widening.

I glanced over at them, noticing blood streaming from their nose.

"... That's still weird." I told them.

"Shut up!" Their face glowed red.

The sinners, now dressed, left my room.

I groaned, scooping up all my sheets and walking down the hall to the laundry room and throwing them all into the washing machine.

Meanwhile, Chara recovered from their laughter, sighing and wiping a tear away as they entered their own room, closing the door.

They looked around for a moment, walking to the closet and opening it, looking to the stolen sweatshirt hung up in it.

"It's _not_ weird that I kept you." They told it. Surprisingly, it made no effort to respond.

* * *

I made my way downstairs, noticing F Cter walking out the door with a plate of bacon.

I followed after him, catching him entering Muffet's number into his phone as she left.

He sat on the steps up into the house, and I sat next to him.

"So uh... You still mad at me..?" He asked skeptically.

I just held up my hand for a high five.

He laughed, high fiving me.

"You couldn't of found a better place though?" I said, grabbing a piece of bacon from his plate.

"In that situation, you don't think much about where, you just find a place." F Cter said, taking a bite of bacon.

"Well, as pissed as I am that my sheets will never be clean again, good for you. Glad to see you bouncing back." I said, eating the bacon I'd stolen.

"Oh, I would wash that hand you high fived me with before eating food with it." Future said, and my expression became =|

I ever so casually opened my mouth, pushing the food off of my tongue.

F Cter laughed as I punched him in the shoulder.

"Welp, I'mma head home now. Tell Goat Parents I said congrats and what not." F Cter stood, waving as he opened a portal.

I waved back.

"Be sure to visit." I said as he stepped into his portal.

"Oh please. You'll be seein' me a lot more often now." F Cter waggled his eyebrows, and I just rolled my eyes.

The portal closed with F Cter in it.

"Tra la la~ Well, I'll be heading back to the Underground. I can't slack forever, you know." River Person walked by me, and I stood.

"It was good to see ya." I stood, waving as he got on Splinters, his River Boat.

"It was nice to see you too, Cedar Tree." River Person looked back at me before flying off on that boat.

Predator walked by me as well, not paying me much mind as they entered a number into their phone.

"Ooh, did someone get bitches?" I asked with a smirk.

"What? Me? Pshaw." She glanced to the side, waving a hand dismissively and grinning.

"Someone totally got bitches." I nudged her, grinning.

"Damn skippy. Now I've gotta visit more often. Oh well." She shrugged.

"I look forward to it. You're like my chillest friend." I shrugged my shoulders, hands in my pockets.

"Well, I better get back to Galactic Po Po. Justice can't run the operation forever, great a leader as he is." Predator shrugged.

Wings of ice shot from her back, and I waved as she blasted into the sky.

Frisk walked out the door, waving as well.

I glanced over at them, arching a brow.

They quickly brought their hand down, glancing to the side and sweating nervously.

"... Sinners." I shook my head, walking back inside.

"Well, I'll be seeing you all." C Frisk waved. "Thanks for inviting me."

They walked by me, smiling and shaking my hand before opening the door to the Omega Timeline.

"Feel free to visit anytime. I'm just a door away." They stepped into the Omega Timeline, closing the door behind themself.

I ate a piece of bacon from the plate F Cter'd given back to me.

Now... Where to end this little tale?

I began walking, Undyne and Alphys running up to my sides.

"So are you two a thing now?" Alphys asked.

"No." I told her, frowning in irritation.

"But-"

"No!" I cut Undyne off. "Stop it with your sinning!"

"One day, or OTP will be confirmed..." They faded back into the shadows, eyes narrowing.

"You can't hide it from us, Cter. Not forever."

"... F#ckin' weirdos." I rolled my eyes, shaking my head and continuing.

I walked up the stairs, walking to the window at the end of the hallway and stepping out to the rooftop, sitting there and staring out at the sky.

Quiet the adventure I'd had here. Quiet the friends I'd made.

Thinking back to all the choices I'd made, everything I'd done.

I sighed, closing my eyes for a moment.

I then looked back to the sky, leaning back on my hands.

Whatever would come from the future, whether I end up in F Cter's timeline, I go off the deep end, I lose to some other enemy...

I still made the most of it. And I think... I think I'm happy with that.

So... Thanks. For everything.

I'm not sure who I'm thanking but...

Well, I've never been too great at goodbye's.

Who knows, maybe we'll see each other again.

But for now? I'm tired.

 **See you next time.**

* * *

 **...  
**

 **Welp, there it is. The end of the story of DoubleTale.**

 **But don't worry, we've still got the Q &A, and after that I'll probably do a really short epilogue thing. And then DoubleScramble. **

**And don't worry, I've already thought out how the crossover between DoubleTale and DoubleScramble will go.**

 **But that's then.**

 **For now, send yo questions and reviews to this chapter.**

 **Because this story, as it turns out, has fallen into second most reviewed story in the Undertale Archive. Lets change that back, shall we?**

 **I'll give my 'It's over, isn't it?' speech after the epilogue.**

 **Next chapter's the Q &A, make sure to send your questions. I'll be accepting them for DoubleTale and DoubleScramble. This includes Characters that are dead and/or have been defeated, like Anarchy and Gatherer. You can ask any character anything. It'll probably be two parts.  
**

 **I've also been thinking about making a little story could DoubleTale Extras or something, which'll include all the extra little scenes I think up that I've never added to story. Along with stuff for DoubleScramble, like a DoubleScramble Cter Vs. Omega Flowey fight.**

 **Until then, please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**

 **XWolf26, out**


	44. Chapter 44: Rock Bottom

**Man, it's been over a year. Can you believe it? I sure can. Now, I know you guys were waiting for a Q &A, buuuuut... I lost inspiration for that, and then I lost the file for what work I did have done. So, unfortunately, that won't be happening. But you know what else won't be happening? DoubleTale's ending. Not yet, anyway. Now I know I keep saying the story's gonna end and then it doesn't but, let be honest, I don't think that firt Anarchy encounter meant enough to end the story on. But, in my year pause on this story, I think Iv'e got some ideas on what could. And lemme assure you, it's a ways away. So you should have a lotta DoubleTale to look forward to. **

**But, I won't drone on too long. I've kept you waiting long enough.**

 **I hope I haven't gotten rusty.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale.**

* * *

"You're feeling it now, aren't you?" I asked, eyes narrowing. "What everyone other than people like you and me live with everyday. Your own mortality."

 _The Dark Knight Triumphant/ End titles - The Dark Knight Returns OST - Christopher Drake_ began playing.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna kill you." I said, watching as Anarchy attempted to sit up.

I pulled back one leg, kicking into his chest and sending him flying back.

"But I didn't have to go easy on you." I said as Anarchy laid limp, and I walked over to him, grabbing him by the collar and pulling him up off the ground.

"A few more weapons other than pens, the Soul Pens, another Sea Tea and Legendary Hero... Hell, I coulda taken my magic back much earlier." I shrugged as I lifted Anarchy up to eye level.

"I want you to remember that. In your most private moments, I want you to remember me. My face, my voice, my personality. I want you to crawl back to whatever hole you crawled out of and know that no matter how strong you get, I'll always be here to put you in your place." My eyes narrowed as Anarchy's widened.

"I want you to live in terror of the one who beat you when no one should have been able to. Cter, Immovable Object, Hacker, whatever. You remember." My face was inches from his, eyes burning terror into his soul.

"You lay awake at night in fear of the day you cross paths with me again, the day you cross me again, or the day I decide to put you on my shit list again." I said, staring hatefully into Anarchy's fear filled eyes.

"You remember every time you so much as _think_ about hurting anyone ever again. You remember that I'm out there, and that next time..." Red fire burned in my left eye as I stared wide eyed into Anarchy's wide eyes.

"I'm not gonna hold back."

I threw Anarchy down onto the ground, watching as he stared up at me in fear.

"Now get the hell out of my timeline." I crossed my arms. "You run and you tell everyone you run into to stay away from me, my friends, and my universe." I stared coldly down at Anarchy.

"Put your rat tail between your legs and **Run. Away**." I stared down angrily at Anarchy.

Anarchy backed away, panting as his heart raced in fear.

"..."

 **"NOW!"**

Everyone was startled by my rise in volume, including Anarchy, who jumped, scrambling up and running away, opening a portal as he did so.

he looked back at me once more, and I stared at him with the coldest look I'd ever given anyone.

He gulped, jumping through the portal and leaving.

The screen faded back to black, and my ears were filled with the audience's applause.

I sighed, eyes still fixated on the black screen for a moment or two, the lounge chair I was sat in failing to comfort me.

"It really is something to look back at, isn't it?" Mettaton clasped his hands over his knee, which was crossed over his other knee. He was looking to me from the other side of his desk, which had a sign reading "Talk Show With A Fabulous Robot" on it.

"Boy howdy." I managed to tear my eyes from their previous engagement, smirking tiredly at Mettaton, who had his usual... Sass ridden smile on.

"Without magic, you managed to defeat one of the most powerful humans out there. At the expense of a good chunk of Ebbot City," Mettaton's eyes drifted to the side, before darting back to me. "But still! How does it feel knowing you can do that? What's it like being a real life super hero? What goes on inside the mind of Cter?" Mettaton leaned across the table, resting his hands on it.

"Ah," I waved a hand dismissively, smirk remaining on my face. "I'm no super hero."

I was cut off by a disagreeing roar from the crowd. That made me laugh a little.

"Nah, you want superheroes, look to the people who stood up to Anarchy before I got there. They're the real heroes, not me." I smiled, hand held up to silence the crowd.

"Especially you, Papyrus!" I suddenly pointed to the camera. "Best spaghetti in the world!"

* * *

Papyrus's face lit up, tears forming in his eyes as he looked from the TV screen to Sans and Gaster, who smiled over at him in response.

* * *

Mettaton smiled genuinely at that, having to pause for the cheering of the crowd. I certainly know how to pull in ratings. And I only ever agreed to be on Mettaton's talk show, despite all the ones that call.

"I couldn't do anything without you guys." I assured Mettaton, who's smile widened. He seemed almost a little proud of me. But, Mettaton wasn't the best at showing affection in that kind of way. And, besides, this wasn't the place.

"How humble of you, Cter. Almost as humble as me." Mettaton looked to the side, smirking pridefully to himself. I chuckled at that, relaxing in my chair.

"Next question." He looked back to me.

"Shoot." I shrugged, slouching in my chair.

"It has been over a year since you defeated Anarchy and let him escape. Do you still believe you made the right decision? What do you think Anarchy may be doing right now?" Mettaton tilted his head to the side, arching a brow at me.

"Anarchy may be a scumbag, but he's also a human being." I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't regret sparing him. Murder isn't my thing, and I don't think there's a prison out there that can hold somebody like him."

"... That said, I do have my doubts about what he's doing with his time." I frowned lightly, eyes drifting to the side.

"Doesn't matter, though." Confidence returned to my expression as I looked back to Mettaton. "If he comes back, I'll toss him out again."

The crowd sure did love that one.

"I believe it." Mettaton nodded, before smirking slyly.

"... Just one more question."

"... I don't like that look." My eyes narrowed at Mettaton.

"So, you and Chara..."

"Oh god damn it..." I rolled my eyes, the crowd "Oooooh!"ing.

"Do you really have to ask this question every time I come here?" I asked, exasperated.

"I wouldn't have to if you stopped denying it." Mettaton grinned wide at me, and I ran a hand down my face.

"Okay it's been real!" I suddenly jumped up out of my chair, taking long and quick strides off stage.

"Wait-!" Mettaton reached out, before sighing, looking to the camera, shrugging and shaking his head.

"I hate celebrity life..." Chara muttered, leaning against the wall backstage as I walked behind the curtain, slouched forward, hands stuffed in my pockets.

"I like parts of it." I shrugged as they pushed off of the wall, walking with me as we continued to the exit. "But Mettaton is really trying to poison people's minds with the Character ship."

Chara grimaced, looking disgusted. "Don't say it's name..."

I laughed, pushing open the door leading to the parking lot and holding it open for them. They walked through, and we continued on our way.

"It does bother me though, Cter..." Chara looked to be thinking as I walked to my van, The Purple Piece Of Shit.

"I know, bothers me too." I opened the drivers door, climbing into my seat while Chara made their way around the front of the car, opening the front passenger door.

"No, not the shipping." They said in irritation, making me grin while they climbed into their seat, the both of us closing our doors and grabbing our seat belts, buckling them in. Which was, admittedly a little silly. If I had to guess, it would take a lot more than even the worst car accident to kill either of us.

"So it doesn't bother you?" I looked over my shoulder as I pulled out of my parking space. "Why, Chara, don't you know that's a sin?"

"Cter!"

I laughed, shifting gears, looking forward and driving through the parking lot towards the exit.

"As I was saying." They shot me a glare, arms now crossed. I snickered.

"Anarchy."

Eugh...

"He's out there. He could be getting stronger. He could be-"

"He's probably dead in a gutter." I interrupted, frowning, eyes forward on the road. "You have any idea how many hunters probably watched that fight and immediately showed up to kill his ass?"

"... I don't know, Cter." Chara turned their head, looking out the window. "There's a lot about Anarchy I don't understand, but, if I can gather one thing, it's that he doesn't take loss lightly."

"..." I chose not to respond. I just kept my eyes forward. Chara looked back at me from the window, expression thoughtful.

"You always seem a little uncomfortable when the topic of Anarchy comes up. I almost feel like you know a little more about him than the rest of us." Chara narrowed their eyes at me. "Is there something you aren't telling me, Cter?"

"... Doesn't matter." I said with a surprising lack of playfulness in my tone. "He's just some nutcase. And he probably died thirty seconds after he booked out into the multiverse."

"... So," Chara tilted their head to the side, arching a brow at me. "Are you saying that to me, or you?"

"..." I took a deep breath, calming myself.

"Look, you said it yourself." I frowned, eyes narrowing at the road. "There's a lot about Anarchy you don't understand."

"And you do?" Chara arched a brow over at me, tilting their head to the side. "You knew him for the same amount of time I did."

"..." My eyes darted to the side, and I gulped.

"..." Chara's eyes narrowed, and they leaned closer, the interrogation in my car intensifying.

"Unless, of course, there's something you aren't telling me."

"..." I turned the wheel, pulling into our driveway. "There's a lot of things I don't tell a lot of people, Chara..."

"..." The car remained silent, neither of us opening our doors to get out.

"... You knew him before, didn't you?" Chara tilted their head to the side. "Back in your world."

I remained silent, unbuckling my seat belt, hair shadowing my eyes as I pulled on the car's door handle, pushing the door open.

"Sorry, Chara." I stood from the car, back to them as they looked up to me in surprise.

"Another time." I said, before tossing the door shut behind me.

 **Chapter 44: Rock Bottom**

 _"Put your rat tail between your legs, and **run. Away."**_

* * *

 _ **1 Year Ago.**_

He stumbled from his portal, blood dripping down onto the grey concrete below him as he escaped to this alleyway.

He tripped over his own feet, grunting as he tumbled forward, colliding with a metal garbage can and smashing to the ground with it, a loud clang filling the air, bouncing off the black walls to his sides.

"T-this... This can't be happening..." Blood running down his face, his crimson eyes slowly looked up to his hands, which were laid out before him on his sprawled out arms.

Streams of red ran across his snow white skin, dripping from the bottoms of his palms and beginning to form a puddle beneath them.

"My magic... My power... It's gone..." His eyes were wide, lightless.

"H-he... Made me weak..."

"How pathetic."

Anarchy looked up slowly with his dead eyes, mouth hanging open. Not from shock or horror or anything like that. He just didn't care about closing it.

What appeared to be some type of Underfell Undyne stood there, arms crossed, boot tapping on the ground impatiently.

"You had the multiverse so spooked, and then you go get your shit slapped by some dead eyed punk like Hacker, and we all realize it was all a buncha bullshit." Her spear appeared in hand, and she made her way down the darkened alley.

"But, hey, maybe if people see me skewer your pathetic, albino ass, I'll start getting some respect around here." Her sharp teeth were revealed as her lips were pulled up in a wicked grin.

Anarchy slowly brought his hands to his face, and he stared at her from between the cracks between his fingers, red eyes wide, white hair stained with blood and matted to his forehead. Crimson streamed down his face.

And, somewhere, deep inside of him...

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna do anything worse than what you've done to people." Undyne twirled her spear, snarling with glee.

Anarchy's lips slowly curved up, and he lifted his body slowly to his knees, hands still on his face.

Undyne's eyes narrowed ever so slightly at Anarchy, and she almost hesitated to take a step forward.

"... Well?"

She had never heard his voice in person. She had gotten used to the screaming laughter that rang when she watched, as many watched, through portals.

But... This wasn't anything like that.

His voice was low. It was not loud. In fact it was quiet enough so that Undyne had to pay attention, had to listen when he spoke.

And it dripped with something that made Undyne feel uneasy. Something unearthly, something powerful, something...

Dark.

And Undyne's smirk disappeared, her teeth now gritting as she loomed over Anarchy, both hands above on that spear, which she pulled over her shoulder, body cocked back to stab down through Anarchy's body.

But... Her blood was frozen. Her muscles would not move.

"What are you waiting for?" Those red eyes glowed from between his fingers, tearing through Undyne's very soul.

That grin poked up his cheeks, the corners of his mouth visible from the sides that his palms did not cover.

"You couldn't possibly be afraid, could you?" Anarchy rose to his feet slowly, Undyne's feet creeping backwards against her own will. "Not of some pathetic albino like me, you would never!"

"S-stay back!" Undyne's feet continued to carry her backwards at a pace she prayed would be faster than the pace Anarchy's feet could bring him towards her if he wanted it.

The shadows behind Anarchy shifted, twisting and writhing as he stared at her with those glowing red, unblinking eyes.

A sick, depraved giggle was creeping up Anarchy's throat, and his body almost creaked as he began to step forward.

"What is it, Undyne?" Anarchy titled his head to the side, red glow beginning to form a flame in his left eye.

Undyne screamed, throwing her arm forward, spear racing through the air.

THUNK.

Undyne panted, shaking violently, watching with an anticipation that threatened to shatter her soul.

Anarchy stood there, head down, arms limp at his sides. That spear was embedded in his chest.

"... It couldn't be..."

The shadows shifted and writhed, creeping up across the concrete covered ground and the brick walls at their sides towards Undyne, making her look quickly between her surroundings with wide eyes.

Anarchy's head slowly lifted up, shadows running down over his face, washing over his complexion, a burning red light tearing through the shadow over his left eye, which bore a hole in Undyne's mind.

And that grin, made up of sharpened, animalistic teeth, seemed to glow in the darkness.

He looked so... Unbearably hungry.

 _ **"YOU'RE NOT AFRAID OF THE DARK, ARE YOU?"**_

Undyne's legs couldn't move. Her body was stuck in place as blackness blasted towards her, her jaw unhinging and her eyes becoming so wide that it hurt.

 **"AAAAHHHHH!"**

* * *

Error's wide sockets blinked in surprise, before they closed, and he chuckled that glitchy chuckle, shaking his head.

"FiGur-eS." He opened his eyes, looking into that portal again.

* * *

"Oooh, now _that_ was spooky!" She sat on a broken chunk of wall, kicking her feet.

"Anny, you sly dog!" She leaned forward slightly, shadows still masking her features. "You were stronger than you led on! No fair!"

* * *

C Frisk frowned in disappointment, hands behind their back as they closed their eyes.

"I guess that would have been too easy..."

* * *

"Mm." Gatherer frowned, sitting at a desk in a dark room, hands together on the wooden surface before him.

"To be expected of the one who disposed of the previous Apex Gatherer so easily."

* * *

"So that's him, eh?" The skeleton's hood shadowed his eyes as he crossed his arms, grin permanent on his boney face.

"The next big thing?"

* * *

"What a guy, that Anarchy." Character smirked, leaning their back against a wall, knee pulled up and arm draped over it.

*I think we could have some fun with him.

* * *

Anarchy's face remained of stone cold DETERMINATION, holding onto Undyne's pony tail and dragging her motionless, flaking body up the flight of steps he was striding up.

The door to the roof of the empty, grey building was kicked open, Anarchy's steps carrying soul shaking power as he stepped into the open.

He tossed Undyne to the center of the roof, sauntering after.

"Alright, everybody got good seats?" Anarchy looked around at the empty air surrounding him. From this view, he could see the overcast sky, and the empty grey city below.

In the distance, a withered billboard read "Welcome to Ebbot City!"

"Good, because it's time I cut a promo." Anarchy's frown curved up a little, an eerie smile forming on his face.

"I know plenty'a dirtbags like this worthless sack'a shit are probably watching right now!" Anarchy reached down, grabbing Undyne by her ponytail and yanking her up to her dusting knees.

"You might have had the thought that just because I lost to Hacky that I'm outta the game! And now you think it's probably a game of 'Who can kill Anarchy to get his rank?', right?" Anarchy looked out at the thousands of invisible portals surrounding him.

"Now don't worry, I love having a target on my back. I need to kill some assholes to get prepared for my rematch anyway!" Anarchy shrugged, grin widening and Undyne grunting in pain at the sudden jerking.

"But if you think I'm a pushover now, if you think that any chicken shit asshat can come along and beat my ass, like what dumbass over here thought," Anarchy gestured to Undyne, who's head hung limp, blood and dust dripping off of her, her eyes struggling to stay open and stare lifelessly at the ground.

"Well..." Anarchy let go of her hair, watching her drop face first onto the concrete, bouncing once and groaning in pain.

"Eheheheheh..." Anarchy lowered his left arm, a crowbar sliding from his sleeve into his hand, his fingers wrapping around it and gripping it tightly, knuckles growing more pale than they already were.

His grin split his face as he yanked that crowbar up above his head, his laughter rising from a giggle to a roar, eyes wide in manic glee as he swung down.

Undyne's skull gave way without a moments resistance, blasting out to the sides in red and silver, cracks blasting out across the roof from the impact.

Anarchy's laughter slowly died down, and his chest heaved with adrenaline as he stared at the pile of dust before him.

His grin faded, and he slowly looked up, dead eyes staring out at all the eyes watching hungrily.

But by no means were any of those eyes hungrier than his.

"Cter, Hacker, Immovable Object, whatever. I'm coming for you." Anarchy frowned, eyes narrowing, dusty crowbar hanging at his side.

"I don't know where yet, I don't know when yet, but I promise..." Anarchy lowered his head, shadows twisting and turning behind him, some creeping down from his hairline to slide over his face.

 **"I'm coming for you."**

* * *

She hummed in thought, petting the grinning pink mass in her lap. While she looked human and that thing looked like pink gunk, they shared the same glowing pink, starved eyes.

"It's just not fair, Kumu..." She frowned. "How come Hacker gets Anny? How come Anny gets Hacker? They're both Apexs, but they've got somebody to keep them on their toes! Keep them entertained!" She stomped in frustration, crossing her arms and pouting.

"Meanwhile I'm just some spectator..." She scoffed, looking to the side and puffing out one cheek in her pout.

That pink blob frowned, before it's mouth slowly curved up in that horrible grin, as if it got an idea.

"... Hm?" One of her eyes darted back down to the monster in her lap, pausing her pouting.

"And what are you smiling about?" She smirked lightly, turning her head back to look at her creature.

It's grin widened and revealed more and more sharp teeth, making her smirk grow with malice.

"Oooohhh... I getcha." She reached down, picking that thing up and holding it close to her face.

"But we don't wanna jump the gun. Lets watch for a bit before we intervene. We gotta make sure we know what we're getting into with these DETERMINATION types..."

* * *

"G-g-g-great." Error rolled his eyes. "I'm sure-e this is g **on** _n_ a be a re-al p _ **AiN**_ in my a-a-a-ass sooner rather than later."

"These DETERMINATION punks are n-n-nothing but **TroUbLe..**."

* * *

"I figured he'd do something like this." Gatherer closed his eyes, shaking his head.

"It's for the best." His eyes reopened, a venomous smirk appearing on his face.

"He's more of an asset to me this way."

* * *

"Quite a confident little shit, ain't he?" The hooded skeleton crossed his arms. "Somebody outta test him, see if he really is that big'a deal. Big enough to claim somebody like Hacker as his rival..." That perma-grin arched further up.

"Now, now, Sans."

He looked to the side to the floating skull, scarf, and gloves at his side. "Lets not be too hasty. You know DETERMINATION shouldn't be played with."

"You got a point there." He tilted his head to the side, looking to his ghost with a glowing purple eye.

"But..." He rose one hand, a pointed, purple bone appearing and floating above his palm.

"I shouldn't be played with, either."

* * *

"Look at those big, brass balls!" Character leaned forward, laughing in amusement. "I think I'm startin' to like this guy!"

*Do you think we should kill him?

"Ahh," Character waved a hand dismissively. "I don't think he's ready for us yet. Lets give him a few months, see how it goes."

*We really do think alike.

"It's what makes us such a great team," Character grinned wide, staring into that portal. "Partner."

* * *

First thing's first.

Anarchy kicked open the wooden door, dim light pouring in from the dark sky behind him and doing a mediocre job of lighting the dark home.

Anarchy kicked off his blood and dust stained shoes, shoulders slouched as he made his way to the home's staircase, not bothering with the railing as he put his left foot on the first step and began up the carpeted steps.

Quite a home had been built here. The perfect place for a family that truly cared for and supported one another.

 _"M-Mommy..? W-wait, I can fix it, I-I promi- AGH!"_

Anarchy's hair shadowed his eyes as he walked by a toy semi-truck, flickering in his mind to a blood stained crowbar for but a moment.

He made his way to the laundry machine at the end of the hallway, opening the top of the washer and looking into it. Empty, of course.

He gripped the hem of his shirt, yanking it above his head and revealing his pale, scar coated abdomen and chest.

There was a frown plain on his face as he looked into the washer to drop his shirt in, pausing as he saw his reflection in the metal.

Blood stained his face. Some was his own, some was Cter's, some was Undyne's. His eyes were hidden in shadow. The upper corner of a slash scar was visible on his collar bone.

He dropped the shirt, covering his reflection. Next, he looked to the clothes bin on top of the dryer, reaching into it and sifting through it, yanking out a few articles of clothing that would fit along with a towel.

After that, he removed the clothes covering the lower half of his body, tossing them into the washer. He reached up to the shelves above the washer and dryer, grabbing the soap and dumping some into the washer before closing it, pressing a few buttons and waiting for a moment, hearing the hum begin and making sure the machine was running before he turned his attention elsewhere. At some point, from somewhere in his clothing, he'd pulled his crowbar, and now held that in hand.

He grabbed his stolen clothes and towel, putting them under his arm before making his way back down the hallway to the bathroom, opening the door and reaching over, flipping three switches and turning on two lights and the fan.

He tossed his clothes and towel to the marble counter and set his crowbar down on it, walking to the sink and pausing, looking up into the mirror.

The world flickered, and Anarchy was standing in a dimly lit bathroom, empty bottles of alcohol and pills laying about on the counter. The scars that ran along Anarchy's chest and abdomen were fresh and bleeding.

The world flicked back to normal, Anarchy blinking his unfeeling eyes, looking over his scars - which no longer bled like they'd seemed to be a moment ago - in his reflection, which cut off at his waist, not showing any of his lower body.

His feet padded on the tile floor as he walked away from the mirror and to the shower, yanking the curtain aside and reaching in, turning the faucet and watching the shower head shake and hiss for a moment, before spraying hot water into the tub below.

Anarchy looked to make sure there was some kind of soap in the shower, glad to spot some before he turned around, walking to the door and closing it, pressing in the little bump above the handle and locking it.

As he walked back to the shower, the world flickered again, and he found himself staring down at a boy, huddled up into a tiny, little, pathetic ball under the shower's water, which turned red as it washed fresh blood from his pale skin and snow white hair.

The child was sobbing. Shaking. Shivering.

He looked so weak.

Anarchy's frown deepened as the world flickered back to normal, and he stepped inside the shower, right through the boy, making him disappear as Anarchy's wild white hair was being pelted down to his head by the streams of water raining from the shower head.

He stared at the drain, watching stained red water carrying clumps of silver cascade down into the pipes below.

Tilting his head down, streams of water running from his nose and long strands of stuck together white hair, Anarchy placed his hand against the wall under the shower head, lifeless eyes locked on the drain, mouth opened only slightly.

 _"Do you get it yet, you stupid brat? Nice people are weak! Nice people get stomped to death! So for god's sake, get up! Hit me back! Try to take this crowbar from me!"_

Anarchy's breathing remained calm as he washed soap from his hair, eyes closed, memories flashing through his mind, words ringing in his ears.

 _"Are you done crying, punk? The walls in this shitty house are thin, and god your sobbing gets annoying."_

Anarchy's hands trembled lightly as he washed under his arm and his chest with a handful of liquid body soap, though the stench of murder stuck as per usual, even as he took the soap over the whole of his body.

 _"That's not my name..."_

Anarchy reached over once the soap was fully washed from his body, pushing the handle down and making the water stop spouting from the shower head.

 _"What did you just say to me, you little shit?"_

Anarchy reached out, gripping the shower curtain and pushing it aside.

 _"That's. Not. My. Name."_

Water dripping from his body, Anarchy stepped out from the shower, wet hair dangling down and covering his eyes.

 _"You're name is whatever I say it is, you got that you stupi-... Hey, what are you doing with my crowbar? Where did you-..."_

Anarchy's feet slapped against the floor as he made his way across the bathroom, which flickered, becoming a dimly lit room, the only light pouring in through the doorway that some figure stood in. The figure appeared feminine, but all of their features other than their shape was lost in shadow.

 _"You put that down right now, brat! That's not for you!"_

 _"That's not my name... Do you know my name?"_

 _"K-knock it off! D-don't look at your own mother like that! Stop walking closer!"_

 _"You don't know my name... You have no idea who I am..."_

 _"####..! Y-your name is ####! There, I said it! Now just... Hand over the crowbar, a-and we can..."_

Anarchy pulled his stolen shirt over his chest, the rest of his body clothed once more as Anarchy once again stared into that mirror, shadow of his damp hair covering his eyes.

 _"... Heh..."_

Anarchy's eyes flared crimson, appearing in that shadow as the memory of a crack and a scream rang through his mind.

 _"Mother, dearest... How pathetic of you. If you were stronger than me, it wouldn't matter to you what my name is."_

 _"W-... What the fuck are you talking about..? S-... Stop it... Stop looking at me like that... What are you s-s-smiling about..?"_

 ** _"####, d-don't you love your mommy..?"_**

Anarchy smashed his crowbar into his reflection, shards flying by his grinning face.

"What is my name, Hacker?" The mouths on the thousands of tiny reflections in those glass shards moved, speaking with Anarchy.

"I promise, I will teach you... You and everyone else..."

* * *

 **Still A Year Ago, But In A Different Place.**

"C'mon, Cter, you aren't an idiot..." Predator frowned in thought, gnawing on her thumb nail as she stared into that portal, which provided a bit more light into the dark room.

"You couldn't have really thought you would get Anarchy to stop hurting people like that. And there's no way you would have thought he wouldn't come back for you after you put him to shame... So why would you let him go..?"

"I was wondering the same thing."

Predator jumped from the guest bedroom's bed, flinging into the air and almost hitting her head on the ceiling before gravity yanked her back to the foot of the bed.

Her hair whipped around as she spun her head to see the origin of the voice, wide eyes spotting Chara, who stared at her with raised eyebrows.

"Jesus, Predator, calm down." Chara walked to the chair sitting next to the window, taking a seat and slouching down slightly. They were clearly still exhausted from the days events. "It's just me."

"Well, to be fair, Chara," Predator regained her composure, leaning forward slightly. "And don't take this the wrong way, but I'm pretty sure you don't like me."

"Oh no, I don't." Chara shrugged, frowning. "Frankly, I think you're a selfish, immature, adrenaline junkie."

Predator grinned in amusement, raising her hands up in an innocent shrug. "When you're right, you're right."

"But, while you played a hand in getting us into that mess, you _did_ stick around to make sure we survived it. And I can respect that." Chara sat up with slightly improved posture, letting their hands fall in their lap. The sleeves of that sweatshirt Cter had given them earlier falling over their palms, as it was a little too big.

"Hey, I might be a selfish, immature, adrenaline junkie, but I'm not an idiot." Predator leaned back on her hands. "I mean, you and I have both seen what happens to people who are on Cter's bad side."

Chara's eyes narrowed, darting to the side. An unpleasant memory or two floated through their mind, before they pushed them away, looking back to Predator.

"Speaking of people who are on Cter's bad side," Chara lifted one hand, gesturing to the still open portal, which now showed Anarchy leaning against a laundry room door frame, waiting for his clothes to finish washing. "What's he up to?"

"Doing laundry and showering." Predator's eyes drifted over to the portal. "Not gonna lie, thought watching the basketcase would be a bit more interesting. It's a little weird seeing him do regular people stuff."

"... You watched him shower?"

"I kept the camera above his waist." Predator waved a hand dismissively, rolling her eyes.

"..."

"... I'm lying." Predator held up one hand, whispering, speaking out of the corner of her mouth.

"..." Chara clenched their eyes shut tight, exhaling through their nose and mouthing the word 'Okay'.

"Anyway," Chara's eyes reopened, and they looked back to Predator. "I came here because I figured you'd be keeping tabs on Anarchy. And I was right. So, how's it look?" Chara's eyes narrowed. "How long before we have to deal with the guy again?"

"'We'?" Predator repeated, before shaking her head. That usual playfulness in her expression faded as she looked to Chara. "Listen, Chara, there's no we in this. This whole thing is between Cter and Anarchy."

Chara arched a brow at Predator, surprised. "What? But, of course I- we are going to help him-"

"I know you want to help." Predator rose one hand. "But... Those two are on a collision course." Her eyes narrowed, darting back to Anarchy, who was now pulling his wet clothes from the washer, yanking open the dryer door and tossing the clothes into it.

"And nothing is gonna stop either of them. Whatever gets between them?" Predator's eyes darted back to Chara. "It's gonna get smashed."

"What are you talking about?" Chara titled their head to the side, confused. "They... Already collided. Like, a few hours ago."

"I thought that to." Predator shook her head. "But that was a graze. At best." Her eyes narrowed as she looked back to Chara.

"Look, I think you're over reacting. Anarchy is just some random nut from the multiverse. Him and Cter hardly know each other. Why would they have this... 'Collision course'?" Chara leaned forward, now sitting on the edge of their seat.

"..." Predator went silent.

"... There's something you aren't telling me." Chara's eyes narrowed.

"Don't worry about it." Predator glanced to the side.

"... Are all of you 'real world' kids like this?" Chara almost sounded a little agitated. "Why do you keep everything to yourselves? Not a word about how things were before? What is the big deal?!" They snapped, jumping up to their feet.

"... Chara, does anyone ever ask you why you jumped into Mount Ebbot?" Predator frowned, staring up at Chara with those glowing, ice blue eyes. "And would you ever want them to?"

Chara's eyes widened, visibly taken aback.

"Some questions aren't meant to be answered." Predator's eyes did not blink. "Some parts of history shouldn't be remembered." The room almost seemed a little colder. "Sometimes?"

"You've just gotta take things to the grave."

* * *

Anarchy hummed to himself, sitting in a cushioned chair in the living room of that home, lamp on to light his project.

He held his old clothes, which were ripped and torn in several places, delicately sewing the tears shut with knitting materials that he must keep in his inventory.

The work was intricate and thoughtful. Clearly he wanted to keep these clothes in tact for some reason.

His legs were crossed, his humming the only sound in the world it seemed. He didn't look angry, his mouth was not yanked up in that grin, nor were his eyes sunken in and lightless.

He lifted his shirt, smiling ever so lightly at his handiwork.

It was nice, even for someone like him. These quiet moments. Moments many would always take for granted.

Anarchy folded his shirt, setting it with care onto the pile of his other clothes, each resown and folded.

A ding resounded from the kitchen, and Anarchy looked up, eyebrows raising. He stood, walking into the tiled room, turning and grabbing the handles of a pot, lifting it from the stove and carefully carrying it to the sink, dumping it's contents into the already readied strainer, boiling water running down the drain and leaving only noodles in the hole filled bowl.

Anarchy picked the bowl up, shaking it, making sure all the water had dripped from it before he dumped the noodles back into the pot, which he then grabbed by the handles, walking back to the stove, where a pan filled with heated spaghetti sauce was waiting.

He set the pot down, lifting the pan and gently pushing it's contents into the noodle pot with a spatula, before setting the pan and spatula down, lifting a wooden spoon and stirring the sauce and noodles together.

Once that was done, he lifted the pot yet again, bringing it over to the kitchen table, where two bowls sat, a napkin, fork, and spoon at each of their sides.

Anarchy pushed spaghetti from the pot into the bowl at the left end of the table, made his way down to the right end, and dumped spaghetti into the bowl at the right end. The chair was already pulled out for this seat, looking quite inviting.

He then made his way back to the sink, grabbing the pan on his way and setting the both of them down, turning on the water, washing the now empty pot and pan out with soap and water.

He dried his hands with a towel, before setting the towel back on its rack, making his way back to the left side of that table, pulling out his chair and taking a seat, pulling out his chair, sitting with his back straight, and scooting in.

He lifted his fork, sticking it into the steaming spaghetti and twirling it, wrapping the noodles around his utensil before bringing it to his open mouth, tugging the noodles from the fork with his teeth and closing his mouth to chew them.

His eyes drifted to the steaming bowl sitting across from him.

A fruitless effort, there would be no one to eat his dinner.

But... Force of habit.

Soon, he finished his food, standing and picking up his bowl, walking silently to the sink once more and washing his empty, sauce stained bowl.

He dried the bowl, lifting it to the cupboard and setting it at the top of the stack of dusty, identical bowls. He then opened the drawer for silverware, setting his fork atop the stack of dusty forks.

He walked back to the kitchen table, pushing in his seat by lifting it, as to not make a sound or scrape the tile.

His eyes once more drifted to that lone bowl, steam rising gently from it into the air.

Anarchy exhaled quietly through his nose, turning his back on the bowl and making his way back through the kitchen and into the living room, gripping the hem of his borrowed shirt and tugging it up over his scarred abdomen.

He had fully stripped by the time he'd made it back to his original, newly sewn clothes.

He pushed one leg at a time through his boxers and then through his jeans, buttoning them before zipping them up.

He reached down, taking his shirt from the table it sat on and unfolding it, pushing both arms through his sleeves before lifting it over his head, bringing it down and pushing his head through, unraveling it downward and concealing his upper body once more.

He took a seat in he had been sewing in, pulling socks onto each of his feet and reaching over, turning off the lamp and standing.

He folded the clothes that he had burrowed, leaving them sitting on the chair.

And his eyes drifted over to that crowbar, which was placed on the coffee table. It had been under his stack of clothes.

Anarchy smiled.

He reached over, grabbing the crowbar and standing up mostly straight once more.

He slid that crowbar up his sleeve, rolling his shoulders and tilting his head to the side until his neck popped.

He slid his feet into his old, loose shoes, gripping the front door's knob and twisting it, pulling the door towards him and stepping through the doorway, closing the door behind him.

He smiled a little wider, looking up to the overcast sky and taking in a deep breath, exhaling slowly.

Those red eyes seemed to sparkle with anticipation.

 **"It's a brand new day."**

* * *

 **So? Did'ja miss me or did'ja miss me?**

 **I know you've probably got a lotta questions but don't worry, everything is going to be explained. I had a year to think about this, after all.**

 **I know I kept you waiting for a long time, but I hope you aren't angry enough at me to not Favorite, Follow, and Review.**

 **Because uh... For what it's worth, I missed this too.**

 **XWolf26, out**


End file.
